The School Trip of Mutual Killing
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy was an academy of hope, for the best of the best. But it also held its dark secrets...for Daisuke Del Rio, he felt an urge to attend, despite his useless talent. Now, the Heart Throbbing School Trip has become a Mutual Killing Game. Twenty students, one Monocrome bear, and a fucked up situation. Will Daisuke and his friends survive? Will the Fall into Despair?
1. Save File 1

To to ro to to to too~ **inhale** To ro ro to to to to to to to to to to toooo~ **inhale** To ro ro to to to toooo~ Ta la la ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta taaaaaa~ **inhale** Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta taaaaa~ Tshhh Tsh-ta ta ta ta ta ta to taaa to taaa to taaaaa~ **inhale** Ti Ta Ti Ti Ta Ti Ti Ta Te Re Le Te Te Te Te Te Te Re Le Te Te Te Te Te Tooooooo~ Ti Ta Ti Li Ti Ta Li Ti Ti Tooooo~ TI TA LI TI- **panting** TI TO TI LI TO TI LI TO TI LI TO TI LI TI TO TI TI TA TE TI TO TI TI DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ **_The School Trip of Mutual Killing!_**

 **Welcome one and all to the Prologue of The much anticipated School Trip of Mutual Killing! While I normally don't do this, I will be doing a double post for this story so I can get the Prologue out there. I have spent the last twenty four hours working on this monster, that I actually had to split in half due to the sheer length of it. But the time has finally come to see Class 77 be put to the test in this exciting Killing Game!**

 **As a note, I want everyone to disregard everything they know about SDR2 in canon. The trials, victims and murderers will all be different, though some of the motives will remain the same, if I can't think of any. The only thing that will stay the same is the location, Jabberwock Island. I will also be adding new locations to every island, sans the first because I couldn't exactly come up with anything new to add there. But the Second Island, Third Island, Fourth Island, and Fifth Island will be getting new facilities...now if you wish to know about The Lonely Island, well google them, I haven't heard anything new in fucking forever.**

 **Yes yes, we're finally here and If you couldn't tell I am fucking excited. I have a lot of sick twisted things I want to try in this game, things that I wasn't able to do in The School Life of Mutual Killing. Everything will be unexpected so keep any open mind on everything. Remember, no one is safe in this game so don't go guessing who the final survivors will be, because at this point, I only have a general outline for every chapter and nothing concrete. The only ones I know will die will be those within Chapter 1.**

 **As for the set up, it will be mostly the same as The School Life of Mutual Killing. Each chapter will be broken up into Acts, all of them detailing Daily Life and Deadly Life. I will also include Freetime Events, and Special Events, like those that you can do with certain items. There will also be a new thing I like to call Night Time Events, which will include things you can only do at night. Something like Stargazing with Takane or lighting up fireworks with Ibuki will be categorized as Night Time Events. Of course, Investigations and Class Trials shall remain the same, but I will actively try to improve them. I haven't figured out how to add the Logic Dive and Rebuttal Showdown into the story yet, so I might stick to regular trials for now.**

 **I will try to be more descriptive during glass trials, and make it feel like the actual game. I want to take a crack at a Non Stop debate where everyone is saying things at the same time. Consent bullets will also be a part of this story, and I've been debating on adding Lie Bullets, but haven't figured out how to actually work them into story yet.**

 **What I will say is, this exciting Heart Throbbing School Trip is just begun and you are all strapped in for the ride, so from the bottom of my heart, I hope you all are ready for this. Embrace Despair! Upupupupupu!**

 **The beginning of this chapter is going to be a throwback to a very dear series, and it will be obvious to which one when you all ready the beginning...so I hope you like it, and if you wish to listen to the song, It is called Passion by Utada Hikaru...I recommend you listen to it while reading the story to get a more immersive feel to it.**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Prologue

Save File # 1

 _A scattered dream that's like a far off memory..._

 _A far off memory that's like a scattered dream..._

 _I wanna line the pieces up..._

 _Theirs...and Mine..._

 _ **The School Trip of Mutual Killing...begins...now...**_

Daisuke was leaning up against his favorite apple tree, clutching his messenger bag tightly. His eyes were closed as he was deep in thought. The letter he had gotten from Hope's Peak Academy was poking out of the bag, the seal shining brightly in the sunlight. He frowned, the thought of his father telling him he was useless filling his mind. He opened his eyes, glancing at his wrists, which were still bandaged up. His mind drifted toward his attempted suicide. He had been lucky, his sister had found him just in the nick of time.

 _I need more affection than you know..._

Looking up, he found himself standing in the middle of nowhere. It was nothing but a desolate field of whiteness. He begun walking forward, a single book placed on the floor in front of him...the title of it was obscured, but he could tell the book was special to him. When he looked up, the world around him exploded, the image of Hope's Peak Academy appearing in front of him.

" _Omoidaseba haruka haruka_

 _Mirai wa_

 _I need more affection than you know_

He glanced over his shoulder. There was a young woman standing behind him, her back facing him. She had bright auburn colored hair, which was tied up into a high ponytail with a white ribbon. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt, with a matching skirt and heels. He could also tell she was wearing an apron. It looked like she had been looking at something in her hand, a small book. As if feeling his eyes, the woman turned around to face him, giving him a smile. She held her hand out to him, the sudden urge to take it filling his mind.

 _Doku made mo kagayaiteita_

 _Kirei na aozora no shita de_

He ran forward, racing toward the unknown woman, only for the scene around him to explode into a wide array of colors. He was in a classroom, surrounded by people. He didn't know why, but he felt that he knew them. All of them were laughing, joking and playing around. One student however seemed to have a firm look on her face. She was holding a hand held console in her hands, her eyes looked up at him, and her stern face changed to a bright smile. The scene once again exploded, and he found himself at a party.

 _Bokuro wa_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _Sukoshi dake obiete ita_

He was surrounded by those people again, his classmates...along with his mother and his sister. He looked up, seeing his father in front of him. He said something to him, and he didn't know why but at that moment he felt like crying. His ex-girlfriend broke into a laugh, further making him sad. His classmates however stood by him, all of them glaring at her. He closed his eyes, once again finding himself in a new scene, surrounded by his friends wearing Christmas hats.

There was a new girl now, one that had long white hair. She seemed out of place, and was holding a black rose in her hands. He didn't know why, but seconds later he found himself at the grave of his older brother, who had committed suicide. His heart was tearing itself into pieces.

 _Natsukashii iro ni_

 _Mado ga somaru_

His eyes started to hurt as the scene once again changed before him. The blonde girl in the Kimono was staring at him lovingly. He felt the need to give her a kiss. It felt almost natural to him. Seconds after that, he found himself standing in a gymnasium, celebrating the win over some other classmates, the student council of the school. The scene shifted once more as he found himself at the beach. He was staring at the night sky with his friends, witnessing a meteor shower for the first time in his life. There was another blonde girl next to him, both of them now taking a hold of one of his arms, while their friends just smiled warmly at them.

 _Mae wo muiteru no_

 _Mata aemasu ka_

 _Mirai wa_

The scene shifted back to Hope's Peak Academy. He was walking toward the new school building, students walking in all directions. He was holding his head high as he was headed toward his new classroom. Next to him appeared two young women, both of them striking him out of place.

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _Doko e demo tsuzuiteru 'n da_

The first was a beautiful young woman, with strawberry blonde hair tied up into pigtails. She was wearing a school girl outfit, a violet blazer, with a white undershirt underneath it and a lacy bra. Around her neck was a red and white polka-dot tie. She wore a matching red skirt and long heeled boots. On his right stood the other girl, who had short black hair and was wearing a black shirt with a military vest over it. She was wearing a matching black skirt and black combat boots. They both took his hands, whispering something into his ears.

 _Ooki na kaban no shita de_

 _Jidai no_

 _I need more affection than you know_

The blonde girl gave him an evil grin, shoving a book in his hands, opened to the first chapter. He felt everything around him disappear, only for him to see flashing scenes of the grisly deaths of the Student Council. He found himself at a podium, the book open in front of him. He was speaking but no words came out of his mouth, as all of the gathered students listened to his every word. The area around him melted, replaced only by the front of Hope's Peak Academy, the same students from before all jumping to their deaths.

 _Utsuroi wo mite itai na_

 _Hitoshirezu_

 _My Heart's a battleground_

He was racing down a dark stairwell, all of his friends following after him. He didn't know why the hallway was dark but he just kept running. The stairs seemed to form from thin air as they all ran. On bottom side of the stairs, Seventeen others ran in the opposite direction, toward the light. As they ran, seven students ended up fading out of existence, leaving only ten as the remaining survivors.

 _I need true emotions_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _I need true emotions_

The two groups arrived at the same place. A room with eighteen stands all placed in a circle. At the highest seat of power stood the same pigtailed blonde from before, giving them both a sneer. She rose a single mallet into the air, slamming it into the button. Daisuke and his friends watched in horror as their friend Chiaki was murdered in front of them. Similarly, Yuno and his friends watched every execution that happened within their prison school, Hope's Peak Academy. While Daisuke's eyes started glowing crimson, Yuno's eyes begun glowing brightly, one of them turning a bright blue.

Daisuke disappeared entirely, the world around him crumbling as he fell into a pit of despair. Meanwhile, Yuno and the remaining survivors kept running up the stairs, heading toward the light of hope.

" _Nido to aenu_

 _Hito ni basho ni_

 _Mado wo akeru_

Yuno and his friends stopped in front of a large circular door, the one that had been holding them back. He handed Makoto a remote with a big button on it. There was a little girl in his arms, Sayaka giving him a smile. Makoto pressed the button, the doors shuddering as a bright blinding light engulfed them all.

 _Omoidaseba haruka haruka_

 _Mirai wa_

The blinding light suddenly disappeared, revealing Daisuke standing at the bow of a ship. The ship was heading toward a large group of islands in the south pacific ocean. Standing next to him were Hiyoko and Sonia, the loves of his life. They all had firm expressions on their faces, as two more ships appeared next to them, both of them emblazoned with the emblem of Hope's Peak Academy. Images of several fights and the events in Towa City, against Monokuma and his friends filled his mind, as the area around him melted once more.

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _Doku made mo kagayaiteta_

Daisuke found himself in a large room, surrounded by nothing but human shaped pods. There was a large machine in the center of them all, glowing brightly with various screens. All of his friends were resting within those pods, sleeping soundly and waiting for the Neo World Program to begin. He stood next to Sonia and Hiyoko's pods, placing his hands over both of them, watching their sleeping faces.

 _Kirei na aozora no shita de_

 _Bokura wa_

 _I need more affection than you know..._

Daisuke walked over to the final pod climbing within. Akira Tetsujima gave him a smile, reassuring him that everything would be fine. Yuno was standing next to Makoto, the purple haired boy was wearing the uniform of the Remnants of Hope, while Makoto was wearing the black uniform of the Future Foundation. He lay down inside, clutching Chisa Yukizome's notebook.

He slipped the semi burned picture from within, the smiling faces of his classmates greeting him back. He focused on Chiaki's face, a single tear running down the side of his face. He lay back into the bed, the device wrapping around the back of his head. Akira closed the pod, wishing him sweet dreams, as he slowly fell asleep.

 _Itsumademo nemutte ita_

Daisuke's body slammed into the water, sinking deep below the waves. Ones and Zeroes rose past him as he kept falling straight down into the darkness, his eyes opening as he fell. Light swirled around his body, changing him from his adult self back to the person he was before entering the academy. He felt his memories of his friends slowly vanishing, as a long light swirled from his head, flying into the darkness below. He somehow righted himself, landing in the darkness on his feet. He looked around, fear and confusion written on his face.

 _My fears...my lies_

The floor under him started glowing brightly, turning into bright golden sand. He looked up, seeing a lone young woman standing hundreds of feet away from him. She seemed to be his age, and was wearing a light colored jacket, with a white dress shirt underneath. Around her neck she was wearing a red ribbon tie. She wore a matching skirt, long pink socks and bright pink Mary Jane shoes. On her back, was a small backpack of a pink rabbit. She gave him a bright smile, her peach colored eyes filled with hope. She held her hand out to him, and he broke into a sprint, reaching for it.

 _Aozora no shita_

 _I need more affection than you know..._

As he reached for the girl's hand, her entire body exploded into brilliant lights, forcing him to shield his eyes. When the light died down, the sound of ocean waves filled his ears. He looked up, blinking a few times as he was greeted by the ocean. He looked down at the sand, before looking at his arms and feet. He swallowed hard, feeling a presence behind him.

Quickly turning around, he saw eighteen others standing behind him. He didn't recognize their faces, but his heart was racing. He looked toward the platinum blonde haired girl, a feeling of longing in his heart. It was the same for the short girl in the orange kimono. Both of them gave him a smile, a lone tear dripping down the side of his cheek. He didn't know why, but he smiled too...

 _ **Restoration at 1%...**_

 _ **xxx**_

"Do you think...they'll be alright in there Akira?" Yuno asked. The ex-Ultimate Cybernetic Technician turned around, giving him a smile.

"Of course, this program is running perfectly. Alter Ego will ensure of that, besides the observers will also ensure absolute peace. However, the Future Foundation's actions are really driving me nuts. Forcing our hand, making me push the project before it was done, demanding access to the camera feeds...Noire didn't even give me a full goddamn report." she said firmly, quite annoyed at the turn out of events.

"I trust that everything will be fine. After all, we can all count on Chihiro's tech to work. She saved our lives after all...and you did a magnificent job creating all of this at such a short time." Makoto said, earning a blush from the woman.

"Well...as long as I had the funding, I had to do whatever I could. I was just glad I had Miaya's help, even if she wasn't present all the time, and with Yasuke Matsuda's notes, it made it that much easier. Still, seeing all of the Remnants of Despair like this...everyone except those three looked so different. I mean Nagito even...went as far as...doing that to himself." she said, shuddering a bit.

"Don't forget, Daisuke did it too...once despair is ingrained into someone's mind, it's hard for them to get away from it." he said firmly, a frown on his face.

"Anyway, the Remnants of Hope should have full dominion over this island. However, Kyosuke Munakata is completely in the dark about everything. He doesn't know the full scope of the Neo World Program, he believes they're being kept here for the safety of the world. This agreement of ours...he doesn't even know the full scope of it." Makoto said.

"Hey man, you only agreed to join those bastards so they wouldn't kill us. It's alright, I'm sure you, Kyoko, Byakuya, Hina and Hiro will be able to handle it. The rest of our group will be here on Jabberwock Island, keeping an eye on everything." he said.

"I know...I just can't leave yet. Call me crazy, but I want to see this through to the end. After all, I programmed various things within the Neo World Program...with the help of Alter Ego of course. I want to see the moment they reach the trial ground of their own volition." he said, a smile on his face.

"Right about now, they should all be starting to arrive at Hope's Peak Academy. It seems this school trip is being run with nineteen students instead of the original eighteen." Akira said, looking at her laptop.

"Nineteen? Who the hell is the nineteenth student? I mean I know we put Mukuro inside it, along side Mikan but...we weren't expecting an extra to just pop up." Yuno said, his eyes tracing the words on screen.

"Yes, I'm also counting Sylvia in this as well...It seems...the Neo World Program created an AI based on the memories of the person they want to see the most. That of the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami." She said.

"So...she's the cause of this...the reason why Class 77B fell to despair. The person Junko Enoshima killed before them." Makoto said, a frown on his face.

"I'm gonna go supervise the construction of those bridges. I want to have access to the rest of the islands should we need it. Especially the Military Base on the 5th Island." Yuno said.

"Kyaa!"

"Whoa!" he cried suddenly, as his four and a half year old daughter jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him.

"I gotcha! You thought you could hide from me? You're sadly mistaken!" she cried, a grin on her face. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Junko how many times have I told you not to jump on me? I could have fallen." he said.

"Aw, don't be like that daddy. Mommy caught me earlier and she was okay with it...then again she stumbled into the pool at Mirai Hotel."

"Ew, that pool hasn't been cleaned in four years!" he cried, causing the girl to cringe.

She was the spitting image of her mother it seemed. She had grown quite a bit since leaving Hope's Peak Academy. She was almost three feet tall now, with long violet locks, halfway they turned into a soft strawberry blonde, like those of her mother. She had her hair tied up into pig tails, with bright white ribbons. She was wearing a black tank top, with a short skirt and black boots. Akira had built an air purifier for the entire island, so for now there wasn't a risk of dying from the air quality.

"I'm sorry daddy, I just wanted a hug." she said, jumping back to the floor. He shook his head, ruffling her hair.

"It's alright sweetheart, just be careful around this area. Also don't push your mother into the pools, you know how she is with her hair." he said.

"Okay...is Auntie Muku around, I wanna play tag with her!" she said.

"Auntie Muku is...busy at the moment...she has a mission that needs to be fulfilled before she can play again. I was gonna head to the Central Island park, wanna come with me? We can see the construction workers building the bridges." he said. She nodded, taking a hold of his hand, pulling him along.

"Wow, she's so adorable! I can tell Yuno is gonna be a great father!" Akira said.

"Yes, he loves her dearly, despite being Junko Enoshima's daughter...anyway, I should radio into the Future Foundation HQ, I haven't given my report of what happened in Towa City yet." Makoto said, a look of dread on his face. Akira giggled, shaking her head as she turned to face the computers. Everything was going smoothly for now...so she could only hope Daisuke and the others did their part.

"Hmm...this is odd...the Neo World Program shouldn't be scanning their memories to create an AI...must be Miaya Gekkougahara's handiwork...under orders from HQ eh? Alright then, we planted an interloper within you long ago, let's see how far yours gets you." Akira said, a grin on her face.

 _ **xxx**_

A young man was currently making his way down the street. He had an emotionless look on his face, as he continued his morning walk. Cars zoomed past him, honking their horns rather loudly as they continued on their way. It was early morning, so people were currently commuting to work. The train stations were filled with people, businessmen and women heading to work, tourists going from hotspot to hotspot and students making their way to school. People walked by him, but their voices all became white noise in the back of his mind.

He was a young man of sixteen, with spiky black hair. It reached down to the nape of his neck, some of it falling over his forehead, covering some of his cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a black tee shirt, with a V-neck collar. The shirt had bright orange flames on the hem, the front of it had a pen and an inkwell on it. He was wearing a pair of light colored skinny jeans, being secured to his waist with a leather belt. He wore a pair of leather boots, which reached up to his knees, and had several buckles and belts on them. Across his shoulder was his messenger bag.

This bag was his most prized possession. It was a light blue color, the strap was rather long, allowing the bag to rest against his hip. He had several buttons and pins attached to the strap of his bag, of various video games and other trinkets he had gotten. The flap of his bag was left open, so he could access its contents. Within rested his prized Story Book, one he had spent years writing, filling it up with various stories and songs of his own creation, along with stories he found appealing on the internet.

Clutched tightly in his hand was an envelope, white in color with a bright golden seal on it. The seal was that of Hope's Peak Academy, the top school in the country. His name had been written neatly on it, Daisuke Del Rio. The back flap had been sealed with wax, like old style letters, but he had broken the seal days ago.

" _You have been cordially invited to attend Hope's Peak Academy. You have been given the title of Ultimate Story Teller, due to your ability to entrance your listeners with your stories. If you choose to accept, you shall be placed in Class 77B. Please read the enclosed materials and orientation guide. The entrance ceremony is July 14_ _th_ _at 8:00AM sharp, don't be late!"_

He still had to chuckle at the letter. Who would want him to attend that school? It was Hope's Peak Academy, the school that taught the cream of the crop. He didn't think his talent was all that special...but he remembered what the scout had told him, that he had a talent that he needed to share with the world. He had decided to at least attend the ceremony, and then he was going to leave.

He hadn't told his mother nor his sister that he had been accepted into the academy. He didn't want them to know such a crucial detail, he also didn't want them to know that he had accepted the honor. He was going to see what the school was about, and then he was gonna leave. Attendance wasn't mandatory, so he wasn't gonna stick around. After all, as long as he passed the tests, he didn't even have to show his face in school.

He glanced down at the letter in his hand, his eyes drifted to the gauze wrapped around his wrist. He had a matching on his left wrist, right above his rose bloom tattoo. Memories of his suicide attempt filled his mind. He started remembering his break up with his girlfriend a mere week ago. He remembered all of the hateful things she had said to him, shortly before she left. He felt broken, and useless...his own father had come by to check on him, and had talked him down even more.

" _You need to leave that silly book behind. You have to work hard and become a hard working man like me. Stories aren't going to make you rich or famous...you don't see people out on the street making a weekly salary for speaking. Such a useless talent needs to be put away on the shelf, where it belongs."_

That had broken the camel's back. He had decided then and there that he didn't want to live anymore. He had waited until everyone had left and had climbed up to the bathroom, closing the door. He had climbed into the tub after writing a note, and had slit his wrists. Even then he remembered the warmth he felt when his own blood was flowing down the drain. With every heart beat, more blood flowed out of the cut. Just when he was about to pass out from the blood loss, his sister walked in. the result was instantaneous.

She had rushed him to the hospital, leaving their mother in the dark about everything. He had been talked too by a few psychiatrists and various other doctors. It had been hard to lie to his mother, but she still bought the crack-pot story he had come up with. Story Telling had its uses after all. Earlier that week was when he had gotten his invitation letter. Apparently, the Talent Scout, who's name he had forgotten, had let the headmaster know about his talent and the man had reached out to him. When he read the letter, he was going to toss it, and just ignore it...but for some odd reason, he felt the need to go. It was as if someone was pulling him toward the academy.

He finally arrived, standing at the front gates of the academy. It was a tall imposing building, made out of beautiful red bricks. It was five stories tall, each floor had something that appeased to certain classes. He remembered seeing pictures of the Dojo and Botanical Garden on the Fifth Floor. There was also a large Music Room on the Fourth Floor for people that liked music, a large library on the second for people like him who loved books and various other facilities. There was even a large Olympic sized swimming pool, that almost everyone took advantage of.

If he was being honest to himself, he had just come to the academy to get the orientation over with. He would more than likely check out the library, read a few books and leave before anyone even took roll call. But since class wasn't mandatory, he doubted roll call was even a thing.

He swallowed hard, the gilded crest at the top of the building staring at him. He shook his head, but wasn't able to move. He bit his lip clutching his bag strap rather tightly.

" _What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel so apprehensive all of a sudden? It's as if...no...that's probably my mind playing tricks on me. I'm just a person with a useless talent. Heh, I bet if I left, no one would even notice."_ he thought.

He even went as far as turning around, facing the streets behind him. He found it a bit odd that no one was walking around anymore. It was as if they had disappeared. He slapped his cheeks, turning back to face the academy.

"Alright...no funny business now, Academy! I came here for orientation, nothing more nothing less. I didn't come here for my talent, and I damn well didn't come here to make friends. So if you are good to me, I'll be good to you!" he said firmly.

" _Tch...as if the place would talk back to me. It's a goddamn building, and those only talk if you are very very drunk."_ he thought to himself.

He took a step forward, eyes firmly shut as he entered the yard. He opened his eyes, chuckling a bit as he started walking forward. He noticed that his body had started feeling lethargic. As he walked, everything seemed to slow down. He could see his body moving, almost as if he was watching it move on its own. His hand touched the handle of the glass door, and that's when everything swirled and blended together. Vibrant blues, reds and greens all swirled together, turning into a hodgepodge of abstract art. He felt himself pass out a second later.

When he awoke, he let out a groan and a yawn. It was as if he had fallen asleep mid step. His eyes went wide as he looked around. He had been expecting himself still laying outside, or on some hospital bed, but he was in fact not on either of those places. He was in some empty hallway. Everything around him was dark, he could see the edge of a hallway, but for some reason he had no interest of exploring it. The sign behind him read _School Zone Floor 1_. So he assumed he was within Hope's Peak Academy.

Walking around the bend, he saw a sign above of a door, spelling the word Gymnasium. He had passed out next to the gym? That didn't make much sense. He had been outside a few minutes ago, but had somehow been able to walk this far into the academy before passing out?

"What the hell is going on here? I don't remember walking all of this way. Now that I think about it...what was the reason I even came here again?" Daisuke muttered to himself.

He remembered being invited to Hope's Peak Academy, and wanting to be there for orientation. But he had decided the night before the first day of school that he was gonna spend the day at the park, writing in his story book. In fact, he jokingly wrote it in his calender for the next four years of his life...but now he was within the academy, with no recollection of how he got there.

He frowned, turning to face the darkness next to him. He wanted to walk into it, to find the doors and get out of this place, but he felt his legs taking him in the opposite direction. It was as if his body had lost all control of itself. He wanted to break free, but the sudden urge to head into the gym filled his mind. He pushed the doors open, entering the Gymnasium Trophy Room. He looked around for a few seconds.

"So, these are the trophies the Ultimate students have won in the past eh? Man, that golden sword looks hideous." he said jokingly. He walked over to the sword and grabbed it off the stand, seeing a few golden flakes falling to the ground. He placed it back on the shelf, looking at his hands.

"Tch...great...some fake ass sword, now my hands look like I was jacking off a unicorn." he muttered, trying to brush the golden flakes off his hands. He got most of them off, but his fingers were still covered in the stuff. He decided he had enough of the Trophy room and walked toward the gym doors.

The doors slid open with a bang as he made his way inside. He cringed a bit at their loudness, realizing all of the people that were already inside. It was a large room, with polished wooden floors. The court lines had been painted onto the floor with bright green paint, the crest of Hope's Peak Academy being in the center of the court, in a bright red color. There were two glass hoops at either side of the large room. At the very back was a stage of sorts, with a podium on it. There was also a large tree in the back of the room. He looked at it closely from where he stood, seeing it was a real living tree.

He looked around the room, noticing the shutters had been closed, the beautiful light of day being completely blocked by metal. The bleachers were entirely empty, no one was sitting there. There was a bright red runner, leading to a set of chairs, Eighteen in total, all neatly placed in a square, he guessed that's were he and the rest of his class would be sitting.

Looking around the room, he noticed the people that were currently looking around. He took notice of the girl standing by herself, looking like she had just been screamed at. Her hair was cut off at odd angles and mismatched in places. There was a rather large boy standing near the center of the room, dressed in a white suit, he had a pompous look on his face.

Not far from them stood a pink haired young man, wearing a black beanie and a yellow jumpsuit. He seemed content with bouncing a basketball he had no doubt picked up off the floor. Not far from him was another young man, a rather short for his age. He was wearing a pin stripe suit, and looked rather pissed off. Sitting by the bleachers, almost behind the blond haired young man, was a silver haired young woman, dressed in a dark gray outfit, resembling the typical sailor girl outfit.

He looked toward the other end of the gym, near the stage. He saw a black haired girl, who was doing a hand stand near the edge of the stage, not at all caring that her skirt wasn't currently doing its job. Her hair fell around her face, vibrant blues, reds, pinks and greens streaked it, along with white. There was another girl next to her, with long white hair, and had an air of sophistication around her. He blinked a few times, glancing at the clock behind him.

" _It's past eight...these guys are the so called Ultimate Students? They don't seem like much."_ he thought to himself.

Not wanting to socialize with anyone, Daisuke decided to walk over to the other end of the bleachers, away from everyone. A few people stopped what they were doing to watch him, and while he was a bit bothered by it, he decided to pay them no mind. Of course, in his mind he was starting to get nervous. Daisuke couldn't deal well with crowds, or being stared at by people he didn't know. Since he didn't know any of these people, he felt anxious.

He looked around the room, taking notice of the other people that had been presently gathered. There was a girl who was standing on her own, with long platinum blonde hair. She had a beautiful face, and pale colored skin. She was wearing a rather interesting dress, consisting of a white shirt, with puffy sleeves, and a bright green dress over it. She wore a white belt around her waist, accenting her hips a bit. She wore long white socks and crimson colored slippers. From what he could see, her eyes were a dark shade of blue.

She must have felt his gaze on her because she instantly turned to face him. She looked at him confused for a few seconds before giving him a warm smile and a wave. Daisuke blushed, finding himself waving back.

"Jeez, here I am waving to girls I don't even know...as if someone like her could pay attention to a useless idiot like me." he mumbled under his breath.

He continued looking around the room, taking notice of the redheaded photographer taking pictures of the entire gymnasium. There was a brown haired girl currently eating an entire rib roast by herself. Not just that, she had already eaten an entire rack of ribs. There was another muscular man, flexing his muscles and screaming, Nekumaru Nidai over and over, Daisuke figured that was the man's name or something. There was another young man standing by himself, his face being shielded by a red muffler. He was dressed oddly as well, in some very dark clothes.

Aside from them, he took notice of the portly boy dressed like a chef, currently combing his hair. He kept looking at the brunette girl who was currently eating food. It was obvious he was staring at her well endowed chest. Daisuke felt disgusted when he saw his pervy looks. There was a long haired redhead leaning against the shutters at the top of the bleachers. Her long crimson hair reached down past her waist, almost touching the floor. She seemed to be the only one wearing the Hope's Peak Academy uniform, though her blouse was having a hard time containing her massive chest. And he thought the brunette carnivore had them big.

The final person he took notice of was a short blonde girl that seemed to be standing by herself. She was wearing a bright orange kimono, with flower prints all over it. It had long sleeves, reaching down to the floor, and a bright yellow obi sash wrapped around her waist, tied into a bow behind her back. Her small feet had barely peeked out from under her kimono, but he could tell she was wearing traditional wooden sandals. He also took notice of how unnaturally her hair looked. It was styled in a single curved ponytail, with a pale yellow hair ribbon, tied into a bow. He also saw a bunny clip in the center of it.

Her eyes suddenly turned to him, gold met blue for the first time. He didn't know why but he felt like he had seen the girl before. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he could feel his cheeks tinging a bit with embarrassment. The girl blushed as well, but she turned around entirely, not wanting him to see her face. He shook his head, returning his gaze around the room. He saw another familiar looking girl.

She had soft pink hair, that reached down to her neck. She was wearing a bright green hooded jacket, with a white button down shirt underneath. She was wearing a navy blue skirt, white socks and pink Mary Jane shoes. She was holding a Game Girl Advance in her hands, the sounds of a video game drifting from the speakers. He sighed, shaking his head.

" _I've never met any of these people...yet when I look at them they all look familiar to me. Why is that? Just who is that blonde girl from before? And why was my heart beating so fast when we locked eyes."_

The gymnasium doors opened, and two more people walked into the room. One of them was a rather tall boy, with spiky brown hair and a rather long ahoge that stuck out from the top of his head. He was wearing a short sleeved collard shirt, with a pale green tie, which had some words on it that he couldn't read. He wore a pair of brown slacks and tennis shoes. He looked rather plain in his eyes, like he didn't fit in with the Ultimates.

The other person he saw made his heart sink into his stomach. It was as if a thousand knives had been plunged into his skin at the same time. He almost wanted to scream. It was a young pink haired woman, with beautiful lightly tanned skin. She had soft blue colored eyes, a small nose and full pink lips. She was wearing a light red ruffled camisole, with white polka-dots on it. She was wearing a white satin skirt, and had on a pair of white heeled sandals. She also had a white purse in her hands, with a thin strap. She had a rather smug look on her face. He grit his teeth, anger suddenly filling his mind.

" _Sylvia...what is she doing here? She isn't even an Ultimate student...what talent could she possibly...oh shit...I forgot...she and I went to Hope's Peak Elementary together...could she have possibly reached this school with her Math talents?"_ he thought to himself.

"Well alright, is this it? Is everyone present?" the overweight teen asked, his voice booming throughout the gym.

"How many people are we expecting? I already counted the chairs man, there's only eighteen of us." the pink haired boy said firmly.

"I dunno man, I counted nineteen of us...you sure they aren't copping out a chair?"

"Well, I don't mind allowing one of the ladies to take a seat on my lap. I could...take one for the team." the portly boy said, blood dripping from his nose. Daisuke had sudden urge to punch him.

"You're so gross...I need to get out of here." the blonde kimono wearing girl said.

"Don't even bother...earlier I tried to leave to take a shit, and the doors wouldn't open." the brolic man said, causing all of them to gasp in shock.

"Are you saying...we are all trapped here?" the white haired girl asked.

"Calm down everyone...this is most likely just to keep us all in place. We wouldn't want to all get lost in this huge academy." the brown haired girl said, munching on her left over ribs.

"That is true...we're all Ultimate students after all...we wouldn't want to get lost on the first day, that would be bad." the white haired boy said, earning a chorus of nods from everyone.

"All of you guys are fuckin idiots." Daisuke said firmly, grabbing the attention of literally the entire class.

"The fuck did you just say asswipe?" the short suit wearing lad said, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

"You heard me, you're all fuckin idiots. Do you actually believe Hope's Peak Academy would lock their students in the gym? So we all couldn't leave and get lost? We're all Ultimates here, why would it matter if we got lost in the school, we're enrolled here so it wouldn't matter." he said.

"He does make a point...as much as I hate to admit it." the platinum blonde girl said.

"He could be right though...what if this is all some plot and we've been kidnapped? Maybe they want to extort money from us...maybe they want one of us to kill the others off?!" the pink haired boy cried, dropping his basketball.

"Oh no! There won't be any of that in on this trip!" a peppy voice suddenly called out. Everyone looked toward the front of the gym, seeing a brilliant glow coming from behind the podium.

What appeared wasn't unlike anything anyone had imagined. They had all wanted to see a woman, but what they got was a rather plush looking bunny rabbit. She was bright pink in color, and had angelic wings on her back. She had on a pink dress of sorts, and was holding a magic wand in her paw. The pink haired boy let out a scream.

"Talking bunny rabbit!" he said, pointing to the podium.

"Ey, scream like that again and I'll end you." suit boy said, causing pink haired boy to shut up.

"Welcome one and all to Hope's Peak Academy. My name is Magical Girl Usami. I'm a very loving girl who's sweet as milk! And as of now, I will be your teacher!" she said.

"Teacher? You? What is this a goddamn circus?" Kimono girl snapped, causing Daisuke to chuckle.

"I would reprimand you for using that kind of language, but I believe in free speech. This is an M rated story anyway, so it's totally okay...right now, I want you all to look around. Memorize each others faces, because as of now, you are all going to be attending a very special school trip!"

"School trip? I didn't sign up for this shit! I came here for orientation, I was gonna read some books, maybe smoke some Hash and then jet before noon. I don't want no school trip!" Daisuke said firmly.

"Daisuke? Since when have you smoked weed?" the pink haired girl, Sylvia asked, causing the boy to cross his arms in disdain.

"Trust me, you tend to try whatever you can find when you need a little stress relief." he said.

"Hey now, we didn't bring you all here to make enemies...we brought you together so you can collect the Hope Fragments. I want you all to become best friends! The best of friends in fact, I want you to be so friendly with each other, that you'll become a tight nit family!" Usami said, a grin on her face.

"Heh...family...that word holds no meaning to me." the over weight boy said, crossing his arms.

"Anyway, let this Heart throbbing school trip begin!" Usami cried, holding her magic wand above her head. She started spinning it around, the entire room started glowing a bright pink and started swirling with pixie dust.

In a blinding flash, the walls of the gymnasium exploded outward. They were all blinded by the light, as the sudden heat of the sun struck each of them. They caught the scent of salt and the sound of waves. Daisuke opened his eyes, his jaw dropping as he looked around.

He wasn't at Hope's Peak Academy anymore. He was on a beach...he was on a real beach. With golden sand, tall palm trees, a bright blue ocean, seagulls...everything. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it, and neither could the other students in fact.

"Alright then, from now on each and everyone of you will live here on this island! I want you to become the best of friends...so please go ahead and explore! Make friends, and most of all remember to have fun!" Usami said, blinking out of existence.

"Huh...what...just happened?" the pink haired boy asked still clearly confused.

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

"This ain't fair...I wanna go home, I wanna see my momma! But if I can see some sexy mommas in bikinis, then I'll definitely stay."

"Whoohoo! Beach partayyyyy! I haven't been to a soiree on the beach in such a long time!"

Daisuke, finally being able to close his jaw looked around at all of his other classmates. While most were still crying over the fact that they had been kidnapped, others were trying to figure out just what that hell was going on. He took that chance to slip away from everyone, silently making his way out of the beach. The last thing he needed to do was have a nervous breakdown in front of people. He let out a breath when he had ditched the beach. He had arrived at some sort of bridge, the giant structure seemed to be made entirely out of wood, but was painted the same color as gold.

It seemed to connect the place he was at with another place. Looking around the area, he saw that there was nothing but sea in front of him. That meant he could possibly be on an island. He suddenly remembered what the rabbit had said before she had left. They were all on an island, away from home, away from his family...with a bunch of strangers..that he didn't know.

"Okay, calm down and breathe Dais...this is just a bad dream...nothing more nothing less. When I wake, I will still be in my bed, sleeping soundly and thinking about not showing up for orientation." he said to himself, shutting his eyes firmly.

"Hate to break it to ya soldier, but we aren't living in a dream."

The sharp voice of Sylvia Amane cut through his thoughts, forcing him to open his eyes. The girl was standing in front of him, she was real. The island they were at was real, the scenario he was in was real. Everything was real, even if he wanted to deny it...he knew it was bloody real. He clutched his chest, swallowing hard.

"I can't be here...I need to go."

"Calm down, we can't have you dying on us yet. Just breathe deeply alright? Stay calm." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Why do you even care about me, what are you even doing in this hellhole anyway? Last I checked you weren't an Ultimate student!" he cried, backing away from the girl.

"Heh, well excuse me for wanting to help my best friend. Listen, I know we had a messy breakup, but this isn't the way to handle it. You don't need to scream."

"Messy breakup? Is that what you called it? Because I call it you shattering my heart into a million tiny pieces. All over the damn floor! You broke my heart, on my birthday of all days...you took the book I made for you and tore it up, and worst of all, you said that I wasn't husband material when I asked you to marry me...why the fuck are you even here?!" he asked again. She sighed, crossing her arms.

"I don't know...I was invited here by the headmaster to join Class 77 as the Ultimate Mathematician. If I had known that you would be here, I wouldn't have joined this stupid class. Just so you know, you still aren't husband material, you barely are boyfriend material. You are too romantic, and honestly those trends died in the 1800s. Women like me want two things, fame and money...everything is just a luxury I can't afford."

"Tch...and that's why I'm glad you and I _aren't_ dating anymore." he said. She huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I thought you and I we're friends."

"Well no offense friend, but I hope you get buried alive!" he said, spinning on his heel. He walked off, heading in the direction the path was taking him.

He had found himself a nice secluded place, behind a palm tree and sat down. He had of course made sure there were no coconuts above him that could end up injuring him. He heard the voices of the others of his class walking past the path, but none of them managed to spot him. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, focusing on everything that had happened in the short amount of time he had been in this school.

"Alright then, I came to school this morning...lost consciousness and found myself inside Hope's Peak. I walked into the gym and saw everyone that belonged to my class. Soon after that, the rabbit appeared and used magic to take us to this island...but where is this island?" he asked himself. He looked up at the sky, it was bright blue, white puffy clouds were slowly drifting across the sky.

It was a rather unique situation. He had grown up believing magic wasn't real, but now that he had seen it..he didn't know how to feel about it. It was one of those situations where it looked like it was happening to someone else and you were just watching it. It was like a 16bit projector playing everything on an old reel. Sadly though, it was happening in real time, and he couldn't exactly avoid it. Another thing he had noticed was the fact that there were no other people on the island, it was just them...nineteen students.

"Huh...why nineteen? There were eighteen chairs, at least...that's what that pink haired kid said. Why would there be nineteen students then?" he muttered to himself.

"Hello!"

"Gah!" Daisuke cried, slamming into the tree. Appearing before him was Usami, the bunny rabbit that had brought them to this island. She let out a scream too, backing away from him.

"Why did you scream? Was Usami a bad girl?"

"Hell yes! You scared the shit out of me! What are you even doing here?"

"I came to encourage you to make friends! This school trip was designed for all of you to get the best out of your school lives!" she said cheerfully.

"Designed? You speak of this as if it were a game...just so you know this isn't some fuckin game. I came to Hope's Peak Academy to see what it was about, not to get brought onto this island!" he said, standing up. He brushed some sand from his jeans, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Aw come on, at least meet everyone else. It wouldn't be nice to greet people using things other than their names." Usami said. He sighed, shaking his head, his black locks falling over his eyes.

"Fine...I suppose it would be ideal to know everyones names...but I'm not gonna be friendly with them." he said.

"Wait, before you forget...you ended up leaving before I explained this to everyone. This is your school identification and handbook. It contains all of the rules and regulations for this Heart Throbbing School Trip! It will also manage your Hope Fragments and student profiles!" she said, handing him the device.

It was a black cellular like device. It was a rather thin one when he looked at it, having a holographic screen of sorts. He turned it over, seeing the crest of Hope's Peak Academy on it. He noticed it had a camera lens above the crest, and it looked like it got very good pictures too. When he pressed the button on the side it beeped loudly, the screen coming to life. Written on it was his name, Daisuke Del Rio. He saw some apps on the home screen, as well as various other things.

"Is this a cellphone?"

"Nope! It's an ehandbook, an essential tool for all Hope's Peak Academy students! You can use it to take pictures, look at your student profiles and Hope Fragments and you even get a very special virtual pet! There's also a map of the entire island, so do look at it if you get lost." she said cheerfully.

"Heh...thanks I guess. Time to face the music, as they say." he muttered, not even bothering to say goodbye to the rabbit.

After messing with a few other apps, and looking at the camera, Daisuke pressed the Regulations app on the handbook, opening up the small list of rules. His eyes fell over the words, reading them out loud.

"Rule 1: Extreme Violence is prohibited on this island. Please live a peaceful life with your fellow students.

Rule 2: Be considerate of each other and collect the Hope Fragments. You must all work together to achieve this goal.

Rule 3: Remember to pick up after yourself. Let us live on this island together and enjoy its bountiful beauty in "Mutual Prosperity"

Rule 4: The lead teacher will not be allowed to interfere with the students unless a rule is broken.

More rules shall be added at the headmaster's discretion. What kinda crackpot rules are these? It's like we're in fucking Kindergarten." He muttered to himself. He turned the device off and shoved it in his pocket, making his way to the first point of interest.

Usami Ranch was a small ranch located a few city blocks from the bridge. There was a large red barn tucked in the back of the ranch, with a thatched roof, which was black in color. The second floor window was open, and a few bails of hay could be seen resting inside. There was a lot of bright green grass all over the lot, along with a few animals.

There was a lone chicken pecking the ground, most likely trying to find something to eat. At the very back of the ranch was a large black and white cow. It was lazily eating some grass, blinking rather slowly as it looked around. Its tail was flicking back and forth, swiping at the flies that tried to land on it. There was also a macaw for some reason, something that didn't really make sense for him. He figured, since it was an island, it needed some sort of tropical animal.

He noticed the girl in the Kimono was there, eyeing the ground rather closely. He didn't exactly know what she was doing, but she was kneeling on the grass, a grin on her face as she twisted her finger into the soil. He blinked a few times before he looked to the other side of the ranch.

The brown haired girl from before was standing there. She was rather tall, with light brown skin and vibrant blue eyes. She wore a white shirt, barely keeping her chest from bouncing out, along with a crimson skirt. She wore a pair of white shoes and short white socks. She had a rather pensive look on her face as she stared at the cow on the other side of the ranch. Choosing her first, he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, having trouble with something?"

"Hmm? How do you figure?" she asked, earning a deadpanned look from the boy.

"Uh...it's written on your face. You're thinking about something rather hard, perhaps I can help?" he asked.

" _Why am I even offering my help to her? I don't even know her. Ugh...I am such a nice person."_ he thought to himself. She let out a chuckle, her face splitting into a grin.

"I could use all the help I could get in fact. Names Akane Owari by the way, I'm the Ultimate Gymnast!" she said.

"Daisuke Del Rio, I'm the Ultimate Story Teller." he said. His handbook beeped, and he pulled it out, swiping the screen. The girl's profile lit up, adding her information to it.

"Huh...says here that you are famous for your outlandish gymnastics routines. People say it's more akin to parkour than gymnastics."

"Yeah, I'm a rather wild spirit. I owe it all to this annoying old man who kept pushing me to try my hardest. He saw that I had potential and wouldn't piss off. So I joined a couple tournaments and here I am!" she said cheerfully.

" _A free spirit huh? I don't know about that, that could be a double edged sword."_ he thought to himself, looking the girl over. She caught his gaze, looking at her chest.

"They're huge right? They tend to get in the way a lot...hey maybe if you help me kill this cow, I'll let ya touch em!"

"What? Who said anything about killing this cow?" he cried.

"Well, that's what I was thinking about. I got really hungry not long ago, and figured I could make a rib roast if I killed the cow. Then I started thinking about everything else, sirloin steak, steak tips, did I mention steak?" she asked, mouth watering a bit.

"Yes, you mentioned steak...but now that I think about the rules um...you know violence isn't allowed. I'm pretty sure that includes animal violence, so you can't kill that cow." He said, glancing at the animal who was eating grass.

"Nah, I asked Usami already...she said it was totally fine. She could turn the other chicken into a cow whenever we needed it." she said happily.

"What the fuck...you know what...no...I think I've learned enough about you. Um...good luck killing that cow, these jeans are new so I don't feel like getting blood on them." he said.

"Aw...that's fine too...but if you change your mind, I'll be right here!" she said.

" _ **Update: Hope Fragment Received!"**_

He glanced at his handbook, seeing a blue crystal flashing next to Akane's profile. He clicked on it, opening the entire file seeing all of the information that was added. It now contained her name, hair and eye color, height, weight and various other things. At the corner of her picture was a star of sorts, with a single blue crystal on it. It looked like a six point star, which had to be filled in.

" _Huh, so these Hope Fragments are obtained by meeting and getting to know people. That's a stupid mechanic...well I guess I got no choice. If I collect all of them I might be able to get out of this hellhole."_ he thought to himself. His eyes fell back on the girl from before, who had a look of disappointment on her face. He sighed, biting the metaphorical bullet.

"Is something wrong miss?" he asked, crossing his arms, vague interest on his face. She looked up at him, an unreadable look on her face.

Daisuke couldn't help but blush a bit. She had a cute face, light colored skin with no blemishes at all. Her golden eyes seemed to sparkle in the bright sunlight. She had a small sneer on her face, her lips twitching into a smile.

"You are such a pervert, I bet you're having sexy thoughts about my body!" she said.

"Huh? Hey fuck you! I would never think that shit, do you actually think I could fall in love with a twelve year old? I don't wanna get arrested!" he said. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Twelve? _Twelve_? I am not fucking twelve! Just so you know I am fifteen years old! I may look young but that's because of my special charm! So you better show me respect assface!"

" _Well this is going swimmingly."_ Daisuke thought to himself, as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just wanna get your name so I could be on my way, none of this school trip making friends bullshit is sitting well with me. So if I must, my name is Daisuke Del Rio. I'm the Ultimate Story Teller." he said, holding his hand out. She looked it for a few seconds, wrapping her own small hand around his own, shaking it slightly.

"I suppose we _should_ share our names. I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer." she said. His handbook beeped and he looked at the screen, clicking on her profile. His eyes fell over all of her stats, and he bit back a chuckle.

" _4 foot 7, she's fucking short as all hell."_

"Hey, I have a question...are you that boy that released that short story on YouTube? The one about the scary monster that came out of the woods?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, you heard that...yes that was me. I was inspired a bit by those internet Creepypastas so I felt the need to write my own. Did you like it?" he asked.

"Like it, I loved it! I scared the living shit out of my roommates back in my old school with it. You should have seen the looks on their faces, one girl even pissed herself, it was so hilarious!" she said, a grin on her face.

"Well, aren't you a breath of fresh air. Do you like making people suffer?"

"Hmm? Only those that piss me off...people need to suffer the consequences of their actions after all. Not everyone likes nails being shoved in their foot when they try to put on their shoes in the morning!" she said.

" _That...sounded strangely personal...did that actually happen to her? Who the fuck does that to people?"_

"Hey hey, would you like to crush some Mr. Ants with me? They make this really awesome noise if you press the right spot."

"You're a fucking sadist! I feel bad for those little ants." he said, backing away from her. She pursed her lips, shaking her head.

"You aren't any fun...hey, hey why are your wrists bandaged?" she asked curiously. Getting a bit defensive, the boy turned around.

"That's none of your damn business. I think I'm done here, have fun killing ants." he said, storming out of the ranch. Hiyoko just stood there, a frown on her face.

"What a prick...oh well, there are more ants for me to squish here!" she said, giggling a bit as she walked over to the nearest ant hill. She continued crushing them with glee, trying not to focus on the conversation she had just had with the rather strange boy.


	2. Save File 2

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the second half of the Prologue for the School Trip of Mutual Killing!**

 **As I said in the first part, I had to split this whopper in half due to the sheer size of it. The first half was 40 pages and this one was 56, that's a grand total of 96 pages for a prologue. Can you imagine if I posted that by itself? It would be far longer than any chapter of anything I've ever written! Which is why I posted it as its own chapter.**

 **Here you will get to see the second half of the introductions as well as everything else that's starting to happen. Are relationships starting to bloom? Are friendships being made? Who Fucking Farted? The answer to those questions and any other questions shall be answered in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Thanks for watching!**

 **So, here it is people...the second half of the prologue. I don't know when I'll start chapter 1 Act 1 but it will be soon...I haven't decided the length of each chapter either, but since I want to flesh out every one and have FTE's throughout the story, it's safe to say that each Chapter will be between 5 to 7 acts. That's also factoring in the length of each chapter, which I'm aiming for 35 to 40 pages. I hope you all look forward to the rest of this exciting Despair Inducing Tale! Thrills Chills Kills, it all begins here! Upupupupu!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Prologue

Save File # 2

After meeting Akane and Hiyoko at the Usami Ranch, Daisuke continued walking down the sandy path. The ranch was left behind, and there was nothing but barren grassy forests for the next few blocks. He saw a few palm trees, and some paths that would lead to smaller beaches, though he had no interest in exploring them. He had already gotten enough of the beach earlier on. He just wanted to go home already, but he seriously doubted he could actually leave the island. He wasn't Superman after all, so he couldn't just fly away. It wasn't long before he saw the tall iron fences.

They were tall, and had sharpened spikes at the top. The metal fences were sitting on stone walls, surrounding the entire compound he had just arrived at. He reached the two wooden doors not long after, having seen a bunch of small cottages. He saw the arch atop the doors, which read Mirai Hotel. He shrugged and pushed the doors open, walking into the hotel proper.

There was a wooden path, leading toward the cottages. He noticed there were eighteen of them, neatly placed and separated. All of them were built on top of some pool of water, making it look as if they were built on top of the ocean water. He noticed a lone sign at the center of the cottages, which had two signs. The boy's cottages were on the left and the girls on the right. Seeing all of the cottages made him feel uneasy...if all of them had been labeled and cleaned up for everyone, that meant no one was getting off the island any time soon. He shook his head and continued walking toward the hotel front.

There was a large pool in front of the hotel, with a lot of lawn chairs and beach umbrellas placed neatly around it. The pool looked rather deep as well, and he didn't see a shallow end. He assumed everyone there could swim, but it could be a problem for short people, especially with people like Hiyoko who could drown at a moments notice. Thankfully, she didn't seem like one to swim, so he could at least rest easy.

" _Why do I even care? It's not like she's my friend or anything...none of these people are my friends."_ he thought to himself, eyes narrowed slightly.

He noticed the blond boy from before. He looked to be around five feet tall, with buzz cut blond hair, and two thin lines shaved at either side of his head. He was wearing a silky pin stripe suit. He had polished black leather shoes, and he could see a golden Rolex watch on his left wrist. He also noticed he had freckles around his nose, and a mole under his lower lip. He was just standing there, glancing at the ground, muttering in anger. Daisuke took a deep breath and decided to approach him.

"Hey man, what's up?" he said. He looked up, growling at him.

"What the fuck do you want asshole?" he asked.

"Whoa man, no need to get all aggro on me. I just wanted to introduce myself, Daisuke Del Rio, Ultimate Story Teller." he said, holding his hand out. The boy scoffed, brushing it aside.

"Listen here, I didn't come to this shit house to make friends with people. I won't forgive you for calling me a fuckin idiot earlier...so if you don't want me to knock you on your ass, you'll walk away." he said.

"Alright man, I'm not stepping on any toes or anything. I apologize for before alright? I just want to get out of here as much as you do." he said, walking past him.

"Whatever, the name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Gangster. Just don't talk to me again alright?" the boy said, walking out of the hotel proper. Daisuke's handbook beeped as his information was filled in.

"Ultimate Gangster huh? So he's _that_ Kuzuryuu...that means he's the son of...jeez what are the odds of that?" he muttered to himself, shuddering a bit at his findings.

The Kuzuryuu clan was well known in Japan. They were known as the biggest Yakuza syndicate in the country. They were 30,000 members strong, and some of the ruthless mother's he had ever heard about. If you messed with any of them, it was a certainty that you would be found at the bottom of a lake with cinder blocks tied to your legs. The Ultimate Gangster was the Son of the Kuzuryuu Clan's current Don. Meaning if anyone fucked with him, you would die in an instant.

He decided to just avoid the boy if he had to stay on the island.

He continued walking into the hotel proper, stopping next to a young woman who was currently taking pictures of the flowers. She had short red hair, and was wearing a white tee shirt, with a red camisole over it. She was wearing a light green skirt, short white socks and white shoes. Around her shoulder was a bag, which he assumed carried all of her the things for her camera. She turned around to face him, boring her green eyes into his own blue ones. She had a cute face, with a few freckles dotted on it.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Sorry I uh...just wanted your name." he said.

"Oh...sorry, I was a bit defensive because of that other boy. He's such a dick head, I mean I get that he's a Yakuza and all but he doesn't have to be a douche about it." she said.

"You know, I totally agree. But he did make a point, so I apologize for calling you and everyone else a fucking idiot. Sometimes I tend to speak without thinking, and I do have an eloquent way of speaking."

"Eloquent?"

"Oh you know, fancy. Eloquent means a fancy way to say and do something, often times using a unique way that people normally wouldn't use. Example, The photographer in front of me has an eloquent way of capturing the things she sees on film." he said. She blushed a bit, glancing away from him.

"I thought all boys were fat, lazy idiots...but you aren't so bad. You are rank five on my scale, right above Barely Useful Hajime. My name is Mahiru Koizumi, I'm the Ultimate Photographer." she said.

"Daisuke Del Rio, Ultimate Story Teller...it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Koizumi. I believe I've seen some of your pictures in a magazine before...which one was it...National Geographic?" he asked.

"Ah yes, that was my submission for last months issue. It took me forever, but I finally caught that picture of a rainbow colored hummingbird taking a drink of water. It was such a long wait, but it was worth it!" she said, a smile on her face.

"It pays off, there's a certain delicacy a person can take when doing something. I can tell you love your craft, just by the picture you took, I look forward to seeing more of them." he said happily.

"You know Daisuke, you aren't that bad of a person, we can hang out later if you want, maybe I can show you how to take pictures too. I would love to discuss some of the stories I've read on line."

"Sure Mahiru, any time." he said.

He looked at his handbook as he walked away, seeing all of Mahiru's information. So far she had been the nicest person he had spoken too. Akane was a bit eccentric for his tastes, especially with her wish to kill a cow. Hiyoko seemed like a sadist and Fuyuhiko was being a douche. He shook his head as he approached the brolic man from before.

He stood at Six foot two inches, and was a hulking mass of muscle. His track suit was almost tearing at the seams as it tried to accent every muscle on the man's body. He was wearing a white under shirt, and had a thick chain wrapped around his neck. His gym pants, or rather shorts, were also a bit torn. He was wearing wooden sandals, instead of tennis shoes as he had been expecting. He had two scars on his face, running down his eyes for some reason. He opened his eyes, starting Daisuke a bit.

"Hello there little man, something I can help you with?" he asked.

"Hi..I'm just introducing myself...I'm Daisuke Del Rio."

"COME ON, SHOW SOME SPIRIT! SAY IT WITH YOUR CHEST!" he shouted, causing the boy to scream.

"I'm Daisuke Del Rio sir!" he shouted.

"LOUDER!"

"I'M DAISUKE DEL RIO SIR!" he shouted. The man started laughing, clapping his shoulder.

"Excellent, you have shown me quite a lot of spirit. So I shall introduce myself as well. I'M NEKUMARU NIDAI! ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER!"

Daisuke's ears were ringing a bit as he checked his ehandbook. The man's information was registered, much like the others. His eyes widened a bit as he saw all of his stats. The man was a hulking mass of muscle, and he was honestly scared. Someone that strong could easily snap him in half. He also looked at his title, humming to himself.

"Team Manager huh? So you like...manage teams or something?"

"That's right! I'm more of a coach though. I took a losing squad of baseball players and took them to nationals on my first try. I go all over the country, whipping people into shape and helping them achieve their goals!" he said, laughing boisterously.

"Hey that's right...I heard you were gonna coach the Baseball team for Hope's Peak Academy...wasn't there a potential Ultimate student you were watching."

"That's right...the incoming Ultimate Baseball Star. He hasn't lost a single game in his life, and has become the youngest baseball star to make it to the Big Leagues. What makes him even more special is the fact that he's a lefty pitcher! Everyone is hoping to get him on their team!" he said.

"Interesting, I'm not into baseball but hearing you speak of this kid makes me want to watch a game." he said.

"Hey, if we can't watch one we could always play one...we have enough people here for a game! If they refuse to play, I'll drag them to the field. Remember, there are three things you need in life! A Strong Spirit, Close Friends, and time to Shit!" he said.

"Huh? Time to...shit?" the boy asked.

"Of course, if a man can't shit then a man isn't a man!" he shouted.

"Well...this was certainly an eye opening experience for me. I'll keep those things in mind, I have to meet the others alright?"

"Indeed, remember to SHOW SOME SPIRIT!"

"YES SIR!" he shouted, grinning a bit.

Nekumaru may have been rather boisterous, and a bit annoying, but he understood why the man was so loud. Sometimes it was good to scream like a madman at the top of your lungs. Mahiru however didn't think so, as she had been blocking her ears the entire time.

He decided to enter the Hotel to see the goodies that lied within. He was greeted by a rather nice looking lobby, with blue carpeting, and large parlor windows that let in quite a bit of sunlight. The wooden counter at the back was empty, as no one was currently manning it. He noticed a yellow monitor there, and found it odd for some reason. There were some leather couches and chairs placed around the area, along with some billiards tables. To the right, was an area full of arcade machines. There was a girl playing one of them, her focus entirely on the game and nothing else. There was a set of wooden stairs leading up to the second floor.

Standing next to the counter, or rather leaning up against it, was a young woman with silver colored hair. It was tied up into two neat braids, falling down to her shoulders. She had some bangs falling over her closed bespeckled eyes. She had fair colored skin free of blemishes. She was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt, so dark it almost looked gray in color. She was wearing a red colored ascot around her neck. She wore a matching gray skirt, dark colored tights and black shoes. Strapped to her back was a bag, which was green in color, and had some markings on it. It didn't take him long to figure out what it was.

He walked over to her, hands in his pockets as he tried to formulate a greeting. This woman looked strong, he could tell she had been through quite a lot in her short life. There was something about her that screamed _Mystery,_ something that he couldn't help but be interested in. She was a mystery novel, and he was the reader, eagerly staring at the cover, wondering what was written within. She opened her eyes, crimson meet cerulean, he could tell she had something important on her mind, just by that one look.

"May I help you?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit strained. It was a bit low pitched as well, lower than other woman he had met. He knew by the tone of her voice that she didn't feel like talking with anyone. He decided to make it brief.

"Sorry to disturb you miss. I just thought it would be proper for us to meet. My name is Daisuke Del Rio, I'm the Ultimate Story Teller." he said, going as far as bowing politely. The woman looked a bit shocked, shaking her head a bit. She stood up straight, bowing as well.

"My name is Peko Pekoyama, I am the Ultimate Swordswoman. It's a pleasure to meet you Daisuke."

"Pekoyama...I feel like I've seen that name somewhere?" he muttered, closing his eyes. He thought back on that tacky golden sword from the gymnasium, seeing the name Pekoyama written on the plaque. He hadn't really cared the first time he saw it, but now that he remembered it, it made him go wide eyed.

"Have you entered any tournaments for Hope's Peak?" he asked.

"Of course not, I am a freshman just like you...I do not believe I would have entered a tournament for an academy I'm not enrolled in." she answered. He hummed to himself, shaking his head.

"Never mind then, I was just confused. So, I take it you specialize in Kendo correct?"

"Yes, not only Kendo but I practice all types of sword fighting. I have learned almost every technique known to man and have even created my own style." she said.

"Does that mean you have a real Katana too?" he asked, suddenly feeling apprehensive. If this young woman was that skilled, she could easily kill someone with a sword.

"Worry not...I didn't think it would be appropriate to bring my Katana with me, so all I brought was my Shinai. Do not breathe easy however, even with a Shinai, a misplaced strike can be deadly." she said firmly.

"Well then...I am relieved that you didn't bring a Katana then. But still, I am happy that we have someone like you here...in case someone or something decides to attack us. I sort of wish I knew how to use a sword, all I can do is stare at one like an idiot for a few minutes." he said jokingly.

"If it's pointers you need, I could definitely show you some. If you manage to procure your own Shinai, I would not mind teaching you to use it." she said.

"Really? Thanks Peko...that would be awesome..and I could use it in my story too." he said, patting his bag.

"Ah yes, I have read some of your works online, as well as heard some audiobooks. I have many questions that I hope you can answer, but now isn't the time." she said.

"That's fine, whenever you're next free we can sit down and talk. I love listening to the opinions of my readers after all." he said with a smile.

After a few more minutes, he politely excused himself, deciding to speak with the other girl that was present in the room. She didn't even look up from the screen as she continued playing the game. Daisuke tried getting her attention, but she didn't so much as move. He tapped her shoulder, poking her cheek a bit. That seemed to pull her eyes away from the screen, as she paused the game.

"Hello." she said, blinking slowly.

"Hi...sorry to bother you. I'm Daisuke Del Rio, what's your name?" he asked. She paused for a few moments, a blank look on her face. He felt a bit awkward, and when he was about to repeat himself, she finally spoke.

"I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer." she replied. His handbook beeped again, her information being added to the others.

"Ultimate Gamer huh? That explains why your focus was so hard pressed on this thing...Gala Omega? I remember playing this game a lot as a kid." he said.

"You do? What do you think of it?" the girl asked.

"Well...it's pretty fun, and it can get challenging, especially if you past it past level ten...I didn't make it past level twenty five though. I heard there were 256 levels programmed into the original arcade boxes but no one seemed to get there."

"Yup yup. I managed to get all the way through in a single sitting, but the power ended up being pulled and I didn't finish it. When I noticed this machine here, I just had to play it you know. I love all games, FPS's, RPGs, Platformers, Puzzle Gamers, even bad games." she said.

"Oh...so you like Sonic 06 then?"

"We don't speak of that game." she said, a deadpanned look on her face.

"Alright then...so, who's your all time favorite video game character?"

"Too many to pick from, be more specific." she said.

"Um...video game...boyfriend?" he asked with a shrug.

"Akihiko from Persona 3...what about you? Who's your video game girlfriend?"

"Futaba from Persona 5!" he said cheerfully. She smiled.

"We're gonna be great friends, I can tell. You should meet the others, I'll be here if you want to play anything." she said.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you Chiaki." he said. She gave him a wave, yawning a bit as she continued playing her game.

He walked toward the stairwell, slowly making his way up them. He kept his eyes on his handbook, reviewing all of the information he had obtained on his classmates. So far he had gotten a Fragment for every meeting. If it kept going like this, he would have all of the Fragments by the end of the week. All he had to do was get to know them, learn something new, bag them up and get the fuck out of dodge. He grinned a bit as he stuffed his handbook in his pocket.

Immediately when he arrived at the top floor, he saw that there was actually a buffet table set up with various dishes. The place seemed to be some sort of open air restaurant, with the top floor being a deck of sorts, with railings that would allow people to get a good look at the outside world. He could see the crystal blue ocean from the opposite end of the restaurant, along with some seagulls perched on the railing on the far side of the restaurant.

"Oh my god, will you please shut up already?"

Daisuke groaned when he recognized Sylvia's voice. He glanced to his left, seeing her, along with two other students, standing next to a large table with food on it. He walked over to them crossing his arms. One of the girls was actually the platinum blonde he had been watching at the gym. He blushed a bit, remembering the beautiful smile she had given him. Sylvia hadn't noticed him, or else she would have said something by now.

They were both looking down at a young man, with brown colored hair, styled into a pompadour. He had lightly tanned skin, and bright red cheeks, though they seemed flushed with lust, as his eyes were staring at the two women and their assets. He was wearing a white long sleeves shirt, with six round buttons on it. He was wearing a pair of matching white pants and brown shoes. Around his waist was a red apron, with a golden dragon printed on it. Atop his head was a white chef's had. It wasn't hard to guess what his talent was.

"Aw, come on ladies...all you have to do is suck the poison out...there's no harm in that is there? My loins are nice and moist!" the boy said, a smirk on his face.

"For the last time, I am not sucking anything. If you were dying from rattlesnake poison, I would much rather watch you suffer than to put _my_ lips anywhere _near_ you." Sylvia snapped.

"This is probably a mistake but...what's going on here?" Daisuke asked, startling the three out of their conversation.

"Oh ho ho, a new person arrives...say would you be interested in trying out my Italian Dish? I made sure to put some smoked sausage into it." the portly boy said, a grin on his face.

"I need an adult." Daisuke said, shivering a bit.

"Well, it seems today has been quite graceful already. I have been kindly given various friends already and now I get to make a new one." the blonde girl said, giving him a bright smile.

"Trust me, you waste your time with this one...all he'll do is talk your ear off with his stories. Romantic story this, Horror story that, I hear _Titanic_ is getting a rerelease in theaters. Who watches a movie like that 524 times in a row?"

"Hey fuck you! The cinematography is on point, it has brilliant acting, a beautifully crafted script and the leading role was given to Leonardo DiCaprio, the best actor in the world. He rightfully deserves the title of _King of the World_ , but you are too obtuse to even understand brilliant writing when it hits you in the face!" He snapped.

"Oh really? You call that garbage you gave me on our third month anniversary "Brilliant Writing"? Because I honestly call it filth!" Sylvia snapped back.

"Screw you, you just can't appreciate liberal arts like I can!" he said, holding his nose up high.

"Um...is something going on that I should be concerned about?" the girl asked, earning a groan from Sylvia.

"Not at all, and I love how you say I can't appreciate liberal arts when basic arithmetic are part of core liberal arts. To have such a high understanding of mathematics, you need to appreciate every single aspect of Liberal arts, including Philosophy and Literature!" Sylvia cried out.

"You seem to neglect Music Theory on that, is it because your taste in music is shit? All you listen to is that garbage produced by that has been Miley Cyrus!"

"Hey fuck you! Miley Cyrus is not a has been!" the portly boy shouted, grabbing everyones attention. He coughed into his fist, flicking out his comb.

"My apologies, I seemed to have worked myself a bit too much." he said.

"We shouldn't argue with each other. The situation is already rather pressing, we should do our best to make friends with everyone. As such, I shall introduce myself. My name is Sonia Nevermind, I'm the Ultimate Princess." the blonde said.

"Ultimate...Princess? Is that a conceited title or are you for real?" Daisuke asked. She giggled, placing a dainty hand over her lips.

"My, that is the first time I have been asked such a query. I assure you, my title is as real as the legend of Slenderman." she said.

"Slenderman?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"A tall faceless figure around ten feet tall that is infatuated with children. It has tentacles on its back that can grow to any length, if it becomes attracted to you, it will stalk you until it takes you to purgatory. There it will either stalk you for eternity or kill you. Slenderman is often associated with static being heard, and all cameras being replaced with dead air while he's around." Daisuke said, earning a small clap from the princess.

"I'm impressed with your knowledge...have you also been trying to find his mansion?" she asked.

"Huh? Sweetheart there is no Slenderman mansion...he is nothing but a piece of fiction some guy in his basement wrote at four in the morning." He said.

"You can't lie to me...the Slenderman is real and I will find his mansion. When I do, I'll rub it in your face."

"Fantastic...what about you, can I have your name?" Daisuke asked, glancing at the portly boy. He chuckled, once again combing his hair.

"Of course you can. My name is Teruteru Hanamura, I'm the Ultimate Cook, but I would prefer you call me Chef." he said, in a rather sensual tone. His handbook beeped twice, as the information on the new students was added. He looked up from it, earning an expectant look from Sylvia.

"Well, aren't you gonna ask me what my name is?"

"Pfft, why? I already know your name. You're Sylvia Amane, the Ultimate Backstabber...the biggest bitch I've ever met, she who shall not be named...or whatever." he said.

"Well I...wasn't expecting that...but you are wrong! I'm the Ultimate Mathematician! So you best remember my name, or I'll take you out of the equation." she said firmly.

"That was the stupidest math pun I have ever heard. It held no eloquence in it what so ever. T'was an egregious waste of time for you to even bother. A flea like you cannot challenge the linguistics of a god like me."

" _Wow, that made me sound like such a narcissistic asshole...I might have to try it out later on."_ he thought to himself, smiling inwardly.

"You two seem to have an unnatural attitude toward each other...do you perhaps know each other outside of school?" Sonia asked curiously, earning a huff from the boy.

"Indeed, as much as I hate to admit it. This...woman...used to be my girlfriend...but she ended up shattering my heart into a million little pieces when I proposed to her two weeks ago."

"Propose...as in marriage? So young and you're already thinking about that?" the princess asked, quite surprised.

"Hmm hmm hmm...she must have been quite good in bed to make him go that far." Teruteru said, smirking a bit.

"Just so you know you perverted fuck, we never slept together. And just so I can be on equal footing, I broke up with him because he was too old fashioned. He didn't make for a good boyfriend, and honestly I liked him better as my friend. Besides, he abandoned me for eight years of my life when he left for Spain."

"Oh like that was my goddamn fault. You know fucking well that what my father did to me, my mother and my sister, so don't go using that bullshit as an excuse. You still used me for my money, you still tore up the heartfelt story I wrote and you still humiliated me in public. So you can take your sentiments and shove them up your ass. I'm glad you broke up with me, made me realize what a fucking cunt you truly are." he said. With a huff, he walked past her, heading toward the door that would lead back outside.

"Real classy, what are the bandages for? Did you try to kill yourself after our break up? That's a laugh!" she said.

He paused for a second, glaring right into her eyes. He thought of a million things to say in that moment, but decided to just walk away. He had argued enough with her.

He hurried out of the Hotel Proper, wanting to put as much distance between Sylvia and himself as possible. He had checked all of his Hope Fragments and profiles, seeing he had added quite a bit during his visit to the Hotel. There were still seven students he needed to meet, as their profiles were currently blacked out, including their names and faces.

As he walked away from the hotel, he noticed a large sign in the distance, with a rocket ship on it. He narrowed his eyes a bit, seeing the words, Rocketpunch Market written at the bottom of it. He hurried his step a bit. He had felt immensely thirty after his meeting with Sylvia, maybe a soda would cheer him up.

The Rocketpunch Market seemed to be the only place that had actual asphalt on the island. The parking lot was completely empty, not a single car in sight, something that made him believe the store was closed, despite the sign saying it was open. There were some decorative bushes, shrubs and trees around the lot, but other than that, not much to see. The building itself seemed to be styled to look like a spaceship, or something along those lines. It had a circular red roof, making him think of a Pokemon center. He shrugged, and walked toward the doors, which slid open as he approached.

The first thing he saw was shelves upon shelves stacked with every food item he could imagine. There were lines of canned food, aisles stacked to the brim with instant noodles and various other thing. To the very right was the produce area, filled with the brim with fruits and vegetables from all around the world. The left held various other things, surf boards, wet suits, and even survival kits which was something he found rather odd. The first thing that caught his eye were the large three liter bottles of soda placed on the shelf near the entrance. He walked up to them, looking them over.

"Cola, Pineapple, where the fuck is the cherry flavored stuff?" he muttered to himself.

"Pardon me." a stern voice said, pushing him aside.

Daisuke looked up in annoyance, seeing he had been pushed aside by a rather over weight looking boy in a firmly pressed white suit. He had short blond hair, neatly combed over his chubby face. He was wearing a pair of black glasses over his bright blue eyes. The suit was a white color, making him look a bit bigger. He wore a pressed white shirt, a crossing tie, white slacks and matching white shoes. He grabbed one of the three liter cola bottles and twisted the cap, pressing the bottle to his lips.

Daisuke watched in shock as the boy chugged the soda down. He just kept drinking and drinking, the brown syrupy liquid all draining out of the bottle. If the carbonation bothered him, the boy didn't voice it. After he was done, he pulled the empty bottle from his lips, letting out a burp. Daisuke had no choice but to clap.

"That was amazing...a true testament to what the human body can do. You my friend are a paragon, I'll walk with you to hell is you ask me."

"I'm flattered, but I do not need a peasant to follow me anywhere. Although if you wish to make my tea, I shall allow you to do so." he said, a smirk on his face.

"Well...thanks for changing my views of you man. That was faster than Fuyuhiko at least." the raven haired boy said.

"Do not compare me to that Yakuza trash. I am the esteemed Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. I am worth much more than you could truly hope to achieve." he said. Daisuke's handbook beeped and he looked down, reading the boy's profile.

"Heir of the Togami Conglomerate...so you're _that_ Togami. You're family has created some of the best electronics around. All of the stuff I use to record my stories is from the Togami Group, so thank you for your work." he said.

"Hmm...to be thanked personally by a pleb is something that has never crossed my mind. It seems I have learned something new...you what is your name?"

"Hmm...oh I'm Daisuke Del Rio, the Ultimate Story Teller."

"Ah yes, you won a contest for the best amateur horror story written online. I have also listened to a few of your stories with my little sister Musashi. She's a huge fan of yours."

"Is she? That's sweet...maybe if we get out of this hellhole I can meet her. My fans are my everything." he said happily.

"Unlikely, she may not be a viable candidate to be the successor but she is still my little sister. I shall let no sleazy man have at her. The only things a man needs in this life are calories and high fructose corn syrup. I shall bid you adieu for now, pleb." he said, walking out of the store, still clutching the empty bottle.

Daisuke sighed, and walked down one of the aisles. He walked toward the back of the store, where he saw the coolers. His eyes scanned all of the shelves, seeing all of the sodas, juices and various other drinks kept inside. He passed by one, eyes widening a bit when he saw Alcohol behind the glass door. He opened it and grabbed one of the bottles from the six pack at the front, reading the label.

"This is...real beer...you'd think leaving a bunch of kids unsupervised on a deserted island would be bad enough, throw in booze and then it becomes a party." he muttered, shoving the bottle back inside. He made a mental note to grab some when no one was looking around.

"Did someone say party?"

"Gah!"

The soda in his hand almost hit the floor when the girl literally flashed in front of him. He had slammed into the glass doors, clutching his heart as it was beating wildly. He took a few deep breaths, blinking a few times.

The girl, who had a look of excitement on her face, was the same one he had seen doing a handstand on the stage before. She was wearing a white colored shirt, with a pink ascot around her neck, held together with a G-clef clip. She was wearing a black skirt, which was torn in a few places. She wore a pair of stockings, one of them being blue, the other being a bright hot pink, both having several holes in them. She finished her outfit with a pair of white shoes, which she had sprinkled with various colors.

Her hair was straightened, and brought up into two even pigtails. Streaks of white, green, pink, and blue could be seen, the same colors had been dyed on her bangs, which she had trimmed at an angle. She wore dark makeup around her eyes, making them stand out more since they were a bright pink. She had fishnet gloves on her hands, her fingernails being painted black. He also noticed all of the piercings on her left ear, along with the snake bites on her lower lip. Looking at her, she screamed musician. He blinked a few times, looking at his shaken soda. He turned around, replacing it with another one.

"You know, you shouldn't scare the living shit out of people."

"Sorry, I heard party and I had to figure out who had said it. What's your name?"

"Daisuke Del Rio, Ultimate Story Teller, and you?" he asked. She cleared her throat, placing her hand at her forehead, two fingers being out stretched.

"I Bu Ki Mio Da! Put it together and you get Ibuki Mioda! Ibuki's the Ultimate Musician, if you were curious!" she said.

"Ahuh...I couldn't tell, maybe it was the makeup?" he asked sarcastically, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Oh oh I know, if I can guess your favorite instrument will you let me bite you?"

"What the fuck? No...what are you a dog?" he asked, earning another giggle from her.

"Aw come on! No one wants to play the guessing game with Ibuki! Come on, just a little guess!" she said.

"Fine, but no biting!"

"D'aw...alright, you look like a lover of the classics, is it the Violin? You look like a classical person yourself." she said.

"Damn, that was a pretty good guess. I do love Violin music, and I used to play as a kid but, I guess I out grew it." he said, taking a drink from his soda.

"Yes! Ibuki's still got it."

"Hmm...says in your profile that you got famous for a pop song that you wrote in middle school. It also says your band broke apart due to creative differences." he said, earning a nod from the girl.

"My old bandmates thought that pop was the way to go. I wanted to try out heavy metal for the first time but they thought it was a bad idea! I wrote a new song, it's called Snowflake Cinnamon Serenade...would you like to hear it?" she asked, procuring a guitar from literally thin air. He saw the two thanks hooked up to it, along with the nozzle at the end of the guitar's neck.

"No! No...maybe later? I still got to meet...uh...that girl right there..yeah, see ya!" he said, dashing past the girl.

"Aw...alright, you owe me one Daisuzu!" she said, giving him a wave.

After avoiding his own potential death, Daisuke decided to speak to the only other occupant of the store. A young woman that was standing by herself, a far off look in her eye. She had long violet hair, which was cut at odd angles, making it look disproportionate. She had fair colored skin, and had quite a pretty face, vibrant violet eyes, a small nose and small lips, she even had a beauty mark below her left eye

She wore a light pink tee shirt, with a matching lavender colored skirt and white shoes. Her right leg was wrapped in bandages, along with her left arm. She was tugging on them nervously when he appeared in her line of sight. She let out a startled scream, backing into the wall behind her.

"Whoa, sorry there...I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry, please don't hit me!" she cried, shielding her face with her arms.

"Um...why would I hit you? I don't abuse women you know." he said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, I've offended you...maybe you'd like to spit on my face? Or you can d-draw on me with markers. Go ahead, I have plenty of different colors!" she said, pulling out several markers from her apron.

"Sweetheart, I don't know who has drawn on you or spit in your face in the past, but I am not that type of person. I just...wanna make friends and get off this fucking island. My name is Daisuke Del Rio, whats your name?"

"M-my name? I thought no one cared a-about my name. I'm Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. M-may I call you by name?"

"Duh...how else would we greet each other? Hmm...I think your name is really pretty. It translates to the word Orange from Japanese...you also share a name with a character from Pokemon, the Gym leader of Olivine City. In English her name is Jasmine, another translation for your name." he said.

"Huh? You play Pokemon?" she asked curiously.

"Sure...It's a fun series, and I grew up with it. Me and my sister played the original games, and every generation up till X and Y were released. Personally, I like Pokemon Gold and Silver, but that's just me."

"Gold and Silver were the best generation. It had so many new Pokemon, and you could travel back to the Kanto region and collect all of the badges there. There was so much stuff to do...oh no, I hijacked the conversation, please don't be mad." she said, cowering a bit.

" _This girl must have seriously been abused when she was growing up. It makes me want to find the fucker who did it and kick his teeth in. Poor thing...if we're all stuck in this hellhole together, I'll do my best to protect her."_

"Hey Mikan, it's alright. I find it exciting to hear the opinions of others, as the Ultimate Story Teller, Opinions and Reviews are what matter the most. Sure there are those pricks who insult me, but not everyone is gonna like my work." he said.

"I...may have read one of your stories online...it was the scary one." she said.

"Ah yes, It Waits...that one seems to be rather popular. I was gonna do a collaboration with Mr. Creepypasta so we could read it together, but then this shit happened...wonder how he's doing right now." he muttered to himself. Mikan was going to say something when she noticed his wrists. Her eyes widened a bit in shock.

"Um...Daisuke, those bandages need to be changed." she said. He looked at his wrists, eyes widening a bit when he noticed the pink on them.

"Shit, it must have happened when I bumped into the doors earlier...I'll change them later."

"No! You could get an infection if those stay like that. I'm the Ultimate Nurse so let me take care of it." she said, a sudden sternness appearing on her face. He was hard pressed on doing it himself, but he didn't want to piss off the nurse. He nodded and followed her over to the Pharmacy half of the store.

"It's rather small, but there are plenty of medical items here. What exactly happened to you?" she asked.

"Um...I don't wanna talk about it." he said firmly.

She gave him a once over, by his attitude, she could tell what had actually happened to him, but she didn't voice it for fear of getting lashed at. She grabbed a pack of gauze, some medical scissors and and some ointment. She took him over to one of the camping areas where a few tables had been set out. He sat down, taking his bag off, as she opened the gauze.

"You know...I was in your spot once too." she said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Those cuts...I know what they mean, and I can tell they're recent. So I know what you are going through...as a Nurse I have to make sure my patients are all taken care of. I'm not exactly a psychiatrist but I'm here if you need to talk to me. And if you get sick I can give you lots of shots."

"One thing at a time Mikan." he said, chuckling a bit.

She unwrapped the soiled bandages, tossing them in a nearby trash can. She dabbed some rubbing alcohol over the stitched cuts, checking on the stitches themselves. She muttered something under her breath, putting some ointment over the cuts before wrapping them back up with some gauze.

"Those stitches need to be replaced. It seems you popped a few of them, which is why you started bleeding. Sadly we don't have any medical thread, so we can't fix them up here...the best we can hope for is for them to heal naturally." she said.

"That's a shame...it's been a week already, and I was hoping to have them removed soon. It's been a hassle writing with these bandages." he said. He remembered all of the pain he had suffered when he had tried writing in his book. He tried to forget about it.

"It'll be alright. For the most part they look healed, but try not to strain yourself to much, we wouldn't want you to bleed out, especially in a place like this."

"Right...we're all unsupervised too...this is weird...why bring all of us to this island and then just leave us alone?" he asked.

"We aren't alone, aside from the others I noticed some surveillance cameras all over the place. There was one at the beach, the ranch, the hotel and even here...someone has to be monitoring them for our safety."

"Or some sick asshole is getting his sick kicks watching all of us struggle to comprehend the precarious situation we find ourselves in." he said. She blinked a few times, most likely not understanding the words he had used. He stood up from his seat, grabbing his messenger bag.

"Thanks Mikan, for changing my bandages."

"No problem, changing bandages is a nurse's job after all. Do you mind if we hang out later? I wanna be...f-friends." she said, pressing her fingers together. He smiled, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Sure, let's be friends. I gotta meet a few others, so we can chat later, thanks again." he said, heading out of the store. Mikan blushed a bit, a smile on her face.

"My first friend! Hehehe!"

The final place of interest on the island seemed to be an airport. As soon as Daisuke saw the control tower, he broke into a dead sprint, hoping to the place wasn't a figment of his own imagination. The large barbed wire fences, runway and commercial airliners all seemed to make it that much more real. The airport seemed to be a single building, and only one airline was written on the side of it, Jabberwock Airlines, most likely a small company that traveled to and from the island. He ran straight toward the entreeway, looking around the large room.

There was a large wall in the very back of the airport made entirely of glass. He could see several planes all lined up on the runway. The floors were a sparkly white, made entirely out of tile. There was a conveyor belt carrying various pieces of luggage on it. The left had a sign with time tables on it, listing all of the flights that were supposed to be coming in, though the word _Canceled_ was written on every single one. The front counter was completely empty, no one seemed to be behind it.

There were three people located inside the terminal. He could see three others on the runway itself.

The first was a beautiful young woman with long white hair, reaching down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck shirt, with black pin stripes on it. She was wearing a dark blue satin skirt, along with long white stockings, reaching up to her mid thighs. She was wearing a pair of black suede boots, which had a slight heel to them, and had a pointed toe. There was a black case next to her, which had various stars and constellations etched on it. When he looked closely at her skirt, he could see more constellations and star formations printed on it. Her stockings also had the solar system printed on them. Her magenta eyes seemed to be focused on the cards in front of her.

Leaning back against the glass wall was another young woman, who was rather tall for her age. She had long crimson hair, reaching almost to the floor. She was wearing a button down white shirt and a brown blazer, with the crest of Hope's Peak Academy on it. She wore a matching brown skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. She seemed busy jotting down something in her notebook. He took notice of her posture, it seemed rather stressed, like there was something on her mind. He also noticed her assets were literally about to burst from her shirt.

The final person inside the terminal was a young man, who was dressed in a rather interesting outfit. He wore a long black trench coat, which was torn at the ends. He had on a dark shirt underneath, with a matching pair of jeans, secured onto his waist with a black belt. He wore a pair of long boots, similar to his own. They were made of leather, with a slight heel to them. It had various belts and buckles on them, only his were left undone, only the top two had been strapped down. He was wearing a long muffler around his neck, covering most of his face. His left arm was wrapped in darkened bandages, while he wore a fingerless glove in the other. He had a thick scar across his eye. He seemed to be talking to someone, though he didn't see anyone next to him.

" _Alright then Dais, it's your choice...weird goth dude, ditzy redhead, sophisticated fortune teller. Heh, if I had a coin, I bet you it would land on its edge...fuck it, the white haired girl looks cute enough to talk too."_

Having made his choice. He decided to speak with the white haired girl first. He stopped in front of her, looking down at the tarots she had placed on the floor. She seemed to be quite enthralled in what she was doing, so much so that she didn't even see him approach. She picked another card from the top of the deck, placing it on the floor. She cringed a bit when she saw what was one it.

"The Tower Arcana, that usually means calamity right?" he asked, startling her a bit. Her magenta eyes looked into his own, and she gave him a nod.

"Yes...I wasn't aware you knew how to read fortunes."

"Eh, I'm not that good at it. I only taught myself so I could have a better grasp of it for the stories I write." he said.

"Oh, you're a writer then?"

"Mhmm, Daisuke Del Rio, Ultimate Story Teller, pleasure to meet you miss." he said.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. My name is Takane Nishijima, I'm the Ultimate Astronomer. I don't exactly read fortunes, but fortune telling is closely tied into Astronomy, so I did teach myself how to do it. It's like a second hobby of sorts. My main passion is the study of the stars...why just last night, I saw a new blue star near the Andromeda Galaxy. It was quite the sight." she said.

"Interesting. So that means you know a lot about galaxies and comets and stuff...hey, those cards wouldn't be able to tell us when we'll get out of here right?"

"Sadly no. I've been reading my own fortune for awhile now, and every time I try something, I always get the same result. It's a future filled with darkness and uncertainty, but I will persevere through it, no matter what happens." she said.

"That doesn't sound ominous at all." he said.

"I try not to let it bother me. Aside from my talents with Astronomy and Fortune Telling, I do play the Saxophone. I don't leave my house without it." she said, patting the case beside her.

"Smart, pretty, interested in stars and she can play music, you would make the perfect wife you know." he said, giving her a wink. She blushed a bit, shaking her head.

"I don't think so...I am too sophisticated at times. I have my own gripes with certain things, like long sleeved shirts, I absolutely detest them, so I only buy short or sleeveless shirts." she said.

"What about for the winter months?" he asked.

"I deal without them, the cold doesn't bother me. But if I must, I do wear a jacket...I'm rather used to the cold in fact. I usually leave my window open on cold nights, there was one night where I almost froze to death because I left my window open. I forgot there had been a snowstorm scheduled for that night and well...I spent three days in the hospital treating minor frostbite wounds." she said.

"Jesus...I think you should reconsider on those long sleeved shirts." he said, earning a giggle from her.

"Sorry, but I've never liked them and I never will. Don't worry, I shave daily, so you won't see anything unsightly." she said, giving him a wink.

"Well...it was nice meeting you Takane, perhaps we can hang out later? I have a few other people to meet." he said, earning a nod from her.

"Of course, maybe we can go star gazing. Islands like this have little light pollution, making it the ideal place for it." she said happily.

"Sure, see ya later!" he said, walking off toward the redhead.

She seemed rather busy jotting something down in her notebook, her pen was flying across the page with speed and grace. If at some point he could, he would honestly like to see her handwriting. She hummed to herself, biting on the cap before jotting something else down, though as soon as she made eye contact with Daisuke, she stopped completely.

"Hello, have we met before?" she asked.

"Not at all, this is my first time meeting you. My name is Daisuke Del Rio, Ultimate Story Teller. What's your name miss?"

"My name? Um...I believe its...hang on a second." she said, closing her notebook. Her eyes brightened up when she saw the name written on it.

"I remember! My name is Ryouko Otonashi! I'm the...Ultimate...Analyst." she said, reading the first page of her notebook. Her blinked a few times, glancing down at his handbook. He flicked out of Takane's profile, clicking on the new one that had appeared.

" _Ryouko Otonashi, Ultimate Analyst...she has some...nice proportions. Eye color isn't known...probably wears contacts...undiscovered mental decease?"_

"Is something wrong Mister? Oh, could I trouble you to write your name in my book. I'm a rather forgetful person." she said cheerfully. Daisuke gave her a nod, withdrawing one of his fountain pens from within his bag. He took a hold of her notebook, seeing the names of the others that had already been written. He signed his name in cursive one one of the blank lines.

"There you go. Hey Ryouko...I just read your student profile, it says you suffer from a mental illness...is is amnesia?" he asked.

"Hmm...oh it's kinda like that. I have to write everything down so I can remember things I've forgotten. Every day I wake up, and I forget what I had learned the day before. I don't remember my parents, or my family. I have no friends or siblings either. For as long as I remember, or for as long as I've written, I don't recall anyone important in my life." she said.

" _That's so sad...I just wanna hug her and not let her go!"_

"But it's alright. I have to live every day as it if were my last, since technically it would be. I don't let anything bring me down, even this decease...so from the bottom of my heart, and due to the fact I'll probably repeat this tomorrow, I hope we become friends!" she said cheerfully, her breasts jiggling a bit. He gave her a tight hug.

"You precious cinnamon roll! I'll make sure you never forget a thing, even if you forget I'll be there to make sure you remember!" he said firmly.

"Oh um...okay...say what's this called? Why are you wrapping your arms around me?" she asked.

"This is a hug...people share hugs when they want to show affection! It's something that friends to all the time!" he said, letting the girl go. She grabbed her notebook, jotting that information down.

"Huh...I guess I'll have to hug all of my precious friends from now on!" she said happily, hugging the boy back. He blushed a bit as he found his face buried into her chest.

A few moments passed and he told Ryouko he would speak to her again later. He made his way over to the final person in the room, who had been standing with his eyes closed for quite sometime. As soon as he heard him approach, his eyes snapped open and he held his hands out.

"That is as far as you'll go. Come any closer and my cold skin shall freeze you alive!" he said darkly, his expression being hard.

"Huh? Cold skin?" he asked.

"Of course! For I am the Dark Lord of Ice, the absolute ruler of this realm. I do not need education, for I am the dark emissary of darkness itself, Tanaka the Forbidden One!" the boy shouted, lightning seemed to crackle behind him, startling Daisuke a bit. He glanced at his handbook, seeing the latest profile.

" _Gundam Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder...this is an interesting talent."_

"Says here that your name is Gundam!"

"Cease your chatter mortal and speak not that name. For an evil vanguard of the legal realm shall descend and show his wrath upon all of us!" he howled, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Legal realm? Never mind, so you are an animal breeder?" he asked.

"Foolish mortal, this animal breeding as you so call it is nothing more than a farce. It is a way for me to strengthen the Tanaka Empire. Embrace Pandemonium! My Four Dark Devas of Destruction shall vanquish this world's evil! The Alpha and the Omega shall be written by me! Tanaka the Forbidden One!"

" _This guy is a fucking loon. But if his information is accurate, he was able to bring back a species from the verge of extinction. He was able to resurrect some long since extinct animals too. He's got talent, that's the truth."_

"Well Dark Lord, allow me a query. Why is it that a dark emissary such as your self treads the land of the mortals? Unguarded and unprotected? We Mortals may be just that, but some hold power the world has yet to see." he said. The man's eyes widened a bit, his lips forming a smile.

"It seems you have spoken in a language far to few have chosen to learn. I shall answer your query with one of my own. What house have you aligned yourself with?"

" _House? Nice way to dodge the question bro...but what house does that mean?"_ Daisuke asked. He eyes the four hamsters on the man's shoulders, eyes widening a bit.

"Ah, I seem to understand. By house you mean to which loyal pet have I chosen to host within my dwelling? I have tamed a mighty Phoenix in the past, as well as a very lovable Cerberus. But recently, I lived with my grandmother, and she had a vile creature from the darkness itself...one that I shall call, Mittens." he said.

"To think, you have the power to handle that kind of darkness. The feline race is much scarier than any hellhound I have ever seen in my life. I shall spare your life for now...mortal." the man said, turning away from him.

" _Okay, conversation over. Still I learned quite a bit here, and his way of speaking is sort of fun...guess those Greek Mythology lessons paid off."_

Daisuke decided to head down to the back exit of the airport, heading down toward the runway. It was much bigger than he had anticipated. A sense of excitement raced through his body. He had always wanted to walk on a runway, whenever it was that he was in an airport. He had always wondered what it would be like to see a plane from the outside. All around him, private jets could be seen, but he noticed most of them had missing turbines.

Three young men were standing next to one of the planes. The first was the pink haired boy from before. He was wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit, with a gear printed on the back. He noticed it had a lightning bolt within. He had a tool belt around his waist, though it seemed to lack any tools. He was wearing yellow work boots, smeared with oil. He had sharp looking teeth, to match his spiky pink hair, and he noticed a small braid on the side of his head.

The second boy stood at six feet even, and had short brown hair that was a bit spiked. He had a noticeable ahoge in the center of his head, which looked like it could be used as a weapon. He was wearing a short sleeved collared shirt, with a green tie. He wore plain brown jeans and high top black shoes.

The final teenager was slightly shorter than the brown haired boy. He had long unruly white hair, and pale colored skin. There was a sort of far off look in his eye. He was wearing a white tee shirt, with a red symbol on it. He wore a long green hooded jacket, that reached down past his waist. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and boots. All of them seemed to be lost in conversation.

"Here goes nothing. Hey guys, what's up?" he said, holding his hand up. The three looked at him, all of them having looks of curiosity on their faces.

"Oh hello, it doesn't seem like we've met." the brown haired boy said.

"Yeah, I sort of ditched everyone back at the beach...sorry. The rabbit blowing up the change and warping us too a beach? Sounds like something straight out of a fucking story book." he said, rubbing his neck.

"It's quite alright. The true reason why you left was most likely because of me. Trash like me shouldn't associate with a shining hope like you!" the white haired boy said.

"There he goes again with that trash bullshit." the pink haired lad replied.

"Anyway, my name is Daisuke Del Rio, Ultimate Story Teller. It's nice to meet you guys!" he said cheerfully.

"I'm Kazuichi Souda, Ultimate Mechanic. You got anything electronic, mechanical, machines, I can take apart and build it up again."

"I'm Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. T'was mere luck that I ran into such a blinding hope like you."

"Well...guess I'm last. I'm Hajime Hinata...I must apologize but...I guess this situation has given me some sort of amnesia. I can't seem to remember my talent." Hajime said. Daisuke shook hands with all three of them.

"Hey man, it's alright if you don't remember. That'll make it more awesome when you do remember, maybe it's something badass!" he said.

"Hopefully, I would be really pissed if it turned out to be something like the Ultimate Ahoge." Hajime said, causing Daisuke to laugh.

"Anyway, what have you guys found here? Can we fly or can't we?" he asked, glancing around the empty runway.

"It's a shame, but all of these planes had their engines removed. Even if they hadn't, none of us can fly a plane so it wouldn't be possible to leave. On top of that, where would we go? We don't even know where _here_ is." Kazuichi said.

"That's another pressing matter too. Hey Daisuke, when you arrived at Hope's Peak Academy, do you remember passing out?" Hajime asked. Daisuke narrowed his eyes in thought, recalling what had happened earlier that day. He gave him a nod.

"I recall arriving at the academy, and when I stepped past the gates, everything just swirled out of existence. When I woke up, I was in the School Zone hallway, in front of the gym." he said.

"Same here...it seems all of us experienced the same thing...wouldn't you say this is some sort of bad luck?" Nagito asked.

"I dunno how luck works man, that's your drill not mine." Kazuichi said. The boy shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I believe luck has a set course. You can only give out so much good luck before having to hand out some bad luck. I myself seem to stand on either side of the spectrum quite often. I guess when I came to the academy, I had bad luck and I caused all of this...but fear not...it shall only be a stepping stone toward a blinding hope!" he said.

"Uh...is that normal?" Daisuke asked.

"Pfft, hell if I know...we just met after all." Hajime said.

" _Ding dong ding dong!"_

All four of them jolted a bit and turned to face the monitor that had been placed at the runway. It was then that Daisuke noticed the camera pointed directly at them, the red blinking light meaning it was recording live feed. He felt a bit apprehensive, especially when the monitor flashed to life, showing the image of the bunny rabbit.

" _Hello students of Hope's Peak Academy! I see that you are all bonding and becoming friends! As a thanks for doing a great job, I have prepared something special for all of you at the beach. So hurry hurry, I'll be waiting there. Fufufu!"_

The monitor shut off, and the boys all shared a look. Kazuichi looked a bit startled, while Nagito looked indifferent. Daisuke and Hajime both shared the same look of curiosity on their faces. The black haired boy shrugged, tightening his hold on his bag.

"How about we got see what all the hullabaloo is? Maybe we'll be let go!" Daisuke said.

"I can only hope that's what's gonna happen." Hajime said.

"Did somebody say hope?" Nagito suddenly said, earning a groan from the boys.

The four of them decided to walk back to the beach together. It allowed them to get to know each other a bit more. Daisuke found out that Hajime had actually gone to Kodaka High School before he had been selected for Hope's Peak. He remembered he had been planning to attend that school before he enrolled in Ridgeway High School. He learned a bit about Kazuichi as well. The boy had apparently been fixing machines from a young age, saying he could build almost anything with the right parts. When Daisuke challenged him to build a speed boat, the boy actually took the challenge.

Nagito of course kept everyone on their toes with his speech about luck, and most of all hope. The boy had actually shown a bit of his talent when he accidentally kicked a rock, and ended up knocking a tree down. On the plus side, they got some coconuts without having to climb the tree itself. Of course how to split them open was another matter all together.

All nineteen students had gathered once more at the beach. Daisuke didn't feel as apprehensive as before, since he actually had met all of them and spoken a bit. He was still a bit anxious, just because he knew their names now didn't mean they were all trust worthy. Sonia gave him a bright smile and a wave, which he eagerly returned. Hiyoko seemed too busy crushing crabs to notice anyone around her. Sylvia was looking at her reflection in a handheld mirror and when she caught his glare, she quickly lowered it. It wasn't long before Usami showed up, or rather popped up out of nowhere.

"Hello everyone! How is everyone doing?" she asked.

"Just terrible! I got peanut butter cookies instead of animal crackers, I got stabbed, and now there's shit running down my pants. I want my goddamn animal crackers!" Daisuke shouted, pointing his finger at the girl.

"Uwah...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to put out those cookies...I tried my best to cater to everyone!" the rabbit cried.

"Nice going asshole, you made her cry." Sylvia muttered.

"It was a joke, and why should I care? She's keeping us here against our will. That's cruel and unusual punishment, won't be long until we're all killing each other for freedom. First comes the starvation...when that happens, I'll grab a bomb, lit the fuse and let them take me down." he said.

"Stop quoting movies!" Sylvia cried.

"As I recall that was a quality that you absolutely adored. Remember in first grade when we were watching television and we stumbled against the naughty channels? You said you wanted to try that out and you even..."

"Daisuke Del Rio finish that sentence and I will end your life!" Sylvia shouted, causing the boy to laugh.

"What a riot...I'm having fun." he said cheerfully.

"Can we all fucking focus here! I don't have time for this lovers bullshit, tell us what the fuck we're doing here asshole!" Fuyuhiko said, glaring at the rabbit.

"He makes a point, we need to leave this island posthaste. You cannot hold us here against our will." Peko added.

"I have to return to Novoselic, I don't want to worry my parents, especially if the people knows their crown princess has gone missing." Sonia said.

"Like I said before, just forget about your regular lives and about Hope's Peak Academy! You're all here to make friends and collect the Hope Fragments! I've prepared something just for that occasion!" the rabbit said, holding out several keychains.

"Uh...what the hell are those?" Akane asked.

"Pfft, they look smaller than her brain...that's for sure." Hiyoko added, having crushed all of the crabs in the remote area. Daisuke swore he saw a few of them making a last break for the water.

"These are all Usami Keychains, my symbol of friendship toward all of you!" she said, handing them all a keychain. Daisuke squeezed his, tilting his head when he heard it speak.

" _I'm Magical Girl Usami. I'm a gentle girl who's sweet as Milk! Love Love!"_

"These are stupid."

"I hate it."

"I think it's cute." Chiaki said, attaching the keychain to her Game Girl.

"Girl, you have a shitty view on what cute is." Sylvia said, tossing hers to the sand. Usami let out an anguished cry when she saw nearly everyone toss their keychains to the sand.

"You're all so mean! After I went through the trouble of preparing this second gift!" she said, showing them all several bags. Half of them were pink, while the other half were blue.

"Are those...beach bags?" Mahiru asked curiously. Daisuke knelt down in front of one of the blue ones, slowly opening it. He saw a pair of blue swim trunks inside, along with some other things, a towel, some sunscreen, sunglasses and some sun tanning oil.

"It's a bunch of beach stuff...you want us to go swimming?" He asked, glancing at the rabbit.

"That's right! You're in a tropical island? Why not take advantage of it? I bet most of you have never even been to the beach before. So go ahead and have fun!"

"Yes, let's all have fun. Skin tight bikinis here I come!" Teruteru said, nose dribbling with blood.

"No no, there aren't any bikinis here...just school swimsuits! I thought it would be inappropriate on the first day." Usami said.

"Thanks for killing my fun. I mean...yes, I do agree...we wouldn't want the girls to look immodest." Daisuke said, looking anywhere but the girls.

"Well...sitting around and doing nothing is a waste of time. I agree with Usami, for now let us enjoy this tropical paradise!" Sonia said, grabbing one of the bags.

"Nekumaru requests a speedo!"

"Gross man, just wear some swim trunks like everyone else!" Kazuichi snapped, grabbing his own bag.

Most of them decided to grab a bag and go change into their swimsuits. People like Hajime, Chiaki and Byakuya remained where they were, not exactly knowing what to do, or not at all feeling like it. Hiyoko was digging in the sand, a smile on her face.

"Aren't you gonna swim?" He asked, kneeling down on the sand. She looked up from him, shaking her head.

"I'm having more fun crushing all of these Mr. Crabs...when I'm done I'm gonna boil them all and eat them with butter!" she said.

"Well, at least you aren't killing them for shits and giggles. I think I'll just hang around that palm tree. I'm not really feeling like swimming." he said, brushing the sand off his pants.

"Why? Can't swim?" she asked, giving him a grin.

"Nah, I'm a good swimmer. I just don't feel like it." he said. He gave her a wave, walking over to the leaning palm tree. He set the towel down on the sand and sat down on it, reaching into his pack for his story book.

" _I'm on a tropical island...so I guess I can write some tropical stuff. Still, isn't this a bit weird? All of us being picked for a special school trip? We never even met with the Headmaster or signed permission slips. What about our parents...wonder how mom and Erika are doing."_ he thought.

"Are you alright Daisuke?"

He looked up, seeing Sonia standing before him. The platinum princess had changed into her swimsuit. A navy blue one piece, with the crest of Hope's Peak on the left breast. It was rather tight on her, and showed a lot of her shapely body. Her long blonde hair was still tied up, and he noticed the braid that wrapped around her head. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow more in the sunlight. He blushed a bit, looking away from her.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the plot for my next story." he said.

"Hmm...don't lie to me. I can tell you had a look of worry on your face..I'm your friend now, so you can speak to me." she said.

"Alright...I miss my mom, and my sister. I guess I can't fully let my inhibitions about this trip go. My mother...she's my everything, the only person who actually gave a shit about me my entire life. My sister is my best friend, and I would hate to see her and mom worry over my absence." he said.

"I see...I suppose I myself am worried about my parents. I have a little brother as well, and I would hate for him to have to face royal responsibilities if I turned up missing. It is a rather pressing matter, but we can't worry too much about it." she said.

"I wish I had your enthusiasm Sonia. The rest of our classmates seem to be enjoying themselves, yet here I am worried about my family." he said. She sat down beside him, giving him her full attention.

"It's alright, we all naturally worry about things. It's what makes us human...but sometimes it's best to let go of those worries and focus on the here and now. It will keep you sane at least." she said.

She had a point. If he spent his time worrying about his family then he would never truly be calm. The last thing he needed was having an anxiety attack in a foreign island with people he didn't know. Sonia seemed to smile a bit, her words having made an impact. She leaned against the tree, looking at her new friends.

"We were brought here for a reason, I think. So we should make the most of it...if you don't feel like swimming now, maybe you and I can come back later, or use the pool at the hotel. I want to see you having fun with the rest of us!" she said.

"Sure I guess...maybe you can help me with this story right now. I haven't written anything in days due to my...never mind. I need an idea for a plot." he said, spinning his pen across his fingers.

"Hmm...what about something that has to do with what's happening right now? A bunch of students get brought to an island and they have to learn to mutually accept each other and work together to escape!" she said, earning a nod from him.

"That could work...I like the way you think Sonia!" he said cheerfully.

"Wow, you've already moved on? That's a riot, and with a princess no less, how scandalous!" Sylvia said, a sneer on her face.

She was the only one in a bikini. Where she had gotten it, none of them knew. It was a beautiful two piece, made out of silky cloth. It was white in color, and seemed to accent her body quite nicely. Her pink hair was picked up, and tied at the side of her head with a crystal hair clip.

"Would you get outta here?" he asked.

"Whatever, I'm not here to step on any toes. We're in a tropical island, so let's bury the hatchet and live mutually, in separate beds of course." the girl said.

"You know what...sure whatever. But piss me off and I will pour hotsauce in your suitcase." he said. Her eyes flashed a bit in mock horror as she walked away, breaking into laughter.

"Grr...I don't like her." Sonia said.

"Trust me, I used to...but she showed her true colors and broke my heart. But I'm not here to talk about that...I think I just came up with the start of the story. It all starts with a vicious storm, and the students are the only survivors left." he said.

"I quite like that idea!" she said, clapping her hands in excitement. He returned her smile, uncapping his pen. He didn't know why, but he felt like they would become the best of friends.

All of those feelings suddenly vanished when the skies darkened. Everyone felt the heat of the sun and the bright light disappear entirely. All of them looked up as a swirling mass of clouds had appeared literally out of nowhere. Lightning crackled, the air buzzing a bit with electrical energy as the wind started blowing rather hard. Whatever excitement had been created before was entirely gone, having been sliced clean through by the hot knife this storm had created. Daisuke stood up, holding his hand out for Sonia to take. Her hair was blowing in all directions, and she was trying hard not to have it whip her in the face.

"What the hell is going on? Is this a hurricane?" he asked.

"Oh no...he's here!" Usami cried.

"He? Who's he?" the boy asked, glaring at the rabbit.

Suddenly, the monitor behind them sparked to life, forcing everyone to turn their attention to it. There was a slight hiss and static, black shape barely being visible on it. Seconds later, a firm yet cheerful voice spoke to all of them.

" _Testing, testing! Mic check one, two! This is a test of the Hope's Peak Academy School Trip Committee announcement system. Well, isn't this a surprise...new faces for me to play with. All students please head to Jabberwock Park on Central Island for Orientation. Yes this is mandatory so don't even think of ditching!"_

The screen faded out, a sense of dread washing over the entire island. Daisuke jumped a bit when he felt Sonia take a hold of his arm, a look of fear on her face. Everyone else seemed to be in a similar state. Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Calm down everyone. I'm sure this is nothing more than a prank, I shall go on ahead, all of you change immediately and head to the park." he said, taking off like a bat out of hell. They were all surprised with the boy's speed, despite his weight.

"I'll go and change, do be careful." Sonia said, earning a nod from Daisuke, who hastily put everything away in his pack. Slowly but surely, everyone who was on the beach left to change. Daisuke zipped up his pack, turning toward the water. Hiyoko was still standing there, smiling with glee as she dug her heel into the sand, crushing another crab.

"Aren't you gonna go to the park?" he asked.

"Boo! I was having so much fun, I was hoping no one would mind me staying here!" she said.

"As much as I would love to see you crush the everloving shit out of these poor defenseless crabs, that person made it abundantly clear that we needed to go to the park. Come on, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." he said.

"Aw, you care about a person you've never met. How sickening, I'm definitely going to have fun breaking your spirit!" she said, sauntering off the beach. He sighed audibly.

"This is gonna be fuckin riot." he said, walking after the girl.

The two of them fell into silence as they walked out of the beach. They hadn't seen a park during their trip across the island, but they figured it was across the large bridge. The two of them walked toward it, surprised to see it was made entirely out of wood.

"I'm surprised a structure like this even exists. I thought it was made of metal." he said.

"Shows just how much you know about aesthetics. A metal bridge would throw off the harmony of the islands. If you make it wood, it will look more natural, this bridge looks like a boardwalk as it is." Hiyoko said. He heard her open a pack of something and noticed she was holding some gummy bears in her hand.

"You like those too? Those were my favorite growing up, the lemon ones are the best."

"Gross! How can you like that flavor, I hate yellow gummies. Unless they're pineapple, I absolutely refuse to eat them. Sadly I didn't find the ones I liked so I hate to get these." she said.

"Well, if you aren't gonna eat them fork em over. I'll gladly eat them!" he said cheerfully. She picked out all of the yellow gummies, shoving them in his hand.

"There, a disgusting color for a disgusting creep like you!" she said.

"Bitch." he muttered, shoving one of the gummies in his mouth.

They arrived at the central island. It was a small island smack dab in the middle of the ocean. It only had one place on it, but the entire island was connected to several other islands via bridges. Only the gates were firmly shut. He could barely see the other islands as they were quite far from where they were. The two of them continued walking in silence, finally arriving at Jabberwock Park.

Byakuya was there, along with Usami who seemed to be looking around furiously for someone. Daisuke took notice of the large statue in the center of the park. It was a large bronze statue of five animals. One of them was a tiger, the second was a snake, the third was an eagle, and the forth seemed to be a large man. He and Hiyoko just stared at the statue for a few minutes, with the blonde dancer having lost interest after awhile.

"This statue looks stupid. They should knock it down and replace it with one in my likeness, as I am the best traditional dancer in the world."

"Narcissist much?" Daisuke asked, tossing another gummy in his mouth.

"Not really. I'm well known all over the world, I've been to a lot of places to hold my dances. I was scheduled to go to America with my daddy, but I canceled at the last minute to join this stupid academy. A terrible choice now that I see it."

"Interesting...I read your profile a bit. It says that your dances are mostly popular with older man, mostly due to your cuteness." he said.

"That's right...gross disgusting men love my dances, not because of how beautiful they are, but because they want me. They all stare at me, lecherous looks in their eyes. I find it disgusting, but I don't have a say in it, as my grandmother is the owner of our studio." she said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You should feel comfortable with what you do, maybe you could tell her?"

"Pfft, that's a laugh. You haven't met my grandmother, you don't know what a massive stick in the shit she is. I'm done talking about this." she said, turning away from him. Daisuke could tell she was a troubled person, but decided not to press the matter further.

It wasn't long before everyone else showed up. All of them were standing around, the same looks of curiosity on their faces. They spoke softly among themselves while Usami searched around. She finally stopped, turning to face the statue.

"There you are! Come out here vermin, stop hiding!" she cried, clutching her magic stick rather tightly. They all turned to face the statue.

"Cha cha cha cha! Cha cha cha cha! Chatity chatity cha!"

Right in front of them appeared another plush looking animal. It was a black and white bear, split right down the middle. It had a glowing red eye on the left side of its face, its mouth was spit into a grin showing off some rather sharp teeth. It let out a laugh, pausing briefly to stand up.

"Hello everyone. I'm Monokuma, the headmaster of this academy!" he said.

"Huh? There's a teddy bear now?"

"This is fuckin stupid, I want to leave!"

"P-please l-let us g-go home!"

Daisuke glanced around at the others, seeing the same horrified looks on their faces. Before he could say anything, Byakuya did. He held his arm out, pointing at the bear.

"You, stop riling us up. Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

"What do I want? Nothing but your despair of course. As stated before, I'm the Headmaster of this Academy, Monokuma!"

"No you aren't! I'm the designated teacher for this school trip. You're nothing more than a vile virus!" Usami cried.

"Wah wah? Are you badmouthing me? You're headmaster? No wait...I know just what to do with you!" he said, jumping off the statue. Usami let out a scream as they got into a fierce fist fight.

"So, the bunny and the bear are fighting now." Kazuichi said.

"I hope they tear each other apart! I wanna light the stuffing on fire!" Hiyoko said, a grin on her face.

"You know statistically, bears are stronger than rabbits, but rabbits are also more agile. We can only hope someone is victorious here."

"Shut the fuck up Nagito, please!" Kazuichi said. With one final punch, Monokuma trounced over Usami, her magic stick had been broken, causing her to scream in shock. She stood up, glaring at Monokuma.

"You broke my magic stick! Do you know what you've done?"

"Yes indeedy, I've turned you into my adorable little sister Monomi!" he cried. Usami looked at herself, screaming when she saw herself in a diaper. Her skin tone had changed to a light and dark pink, mimicking Monokuma's monochrome scheme. Her wings were also gone.

"What...what have you done to me?"

"I'm made you my adorable little sister!" he said.

"I refuse this title, you cannot do this to me!" she cried.

"Hey, will you cut the shit and get on with it. I wanna go home already!" Daisuke snapped angrily.

"Same here, I wanna to watch Dancing with the Stars!" Ibuki added, earning a weird look from everyone.

"Right right...I forgot...so let me headline the curriculum for this special trip. You see, you have all been brought here for one reason. A very special reason in fact. You've all been brought here so you can off yourselves in a fun game I like to call, the School Trip of Mutual Killing! That's right, you want to taste freedom, you want to leave this island so bad, you'll have to kill one of your fellow classmates!" he said.

"Huh...we have to what?" Hajime asked.

"That's right. Whatever you want, bludgeon them to death with a cast iron skillet, shank them with a knife, use auto-erotic asphyxiation while shagging, anything will do, as long as I get a corpse that is."

"You're fucking sick, there's no way in hell any of us would kill. Look at us, we're all friends here, and we will not be brought down to that level by the likes of you, no matter what you throw at us we will never bow down to your despair!" Daisuke said firmly. Sylvia grit her teeth, glancing at the ground.

"This wasn't part of the program...what the hell is going on here?" she muttered to herself.

"Well, it seems I haven't ingrained this new curriculum to you yet, so I have to get a little practical!" Monokuma said, jumping back onto the statue. He pressed a button, and the entire are started rumbling.

The statue started falling apart, as the creatures started coming to life. Mechanical creatures in the likeness of the statues appeared around the Monochrome bear. The large eagle was flying in the air, aiming twin Gatling guns at the crowd. The snake was glaring at them with crimson eyes, the tiger was ready to pounce, and the man had changed entirely, turning into a manticore, its cobra like tail hissing loudly at them.

"What...what?" Kazuichi shouted.

"The statues have come to life! We're all gonna die!" Mikan cried, dropping to her knees, balling her eyes out.

"Shut the fuck up you ugly slut, Jesus!" Hiyoko shouted at her, only to make her cry even more.

"The fuck are those?' Fuyuhiko snapped.

"They're Monobeasts! Here to teach you all a lesson and enforce the roles!" Monokuma cried. Daisuke had remained silent during all of this, swallowing the lump in his throat.

He didn't know why, but the fear he felt...it was as if he had felt it before. He looked at the monochrome bear and saw something familiar but he couldn't grasp it. Even if he tried to describe it, he knew he wouldn't be able to come up with anything. It was as if he had fallen into a story book, being written by the maniac. He wanted out, he wanted out so bad but he knew it wasn't going to end that way. He grit his teeth angrily.

"Who the hell are you? What's your angle? Why make us do this?" he shouted. Monokuma looked at him, his smile widening.

"Why, I've already told you. I want nothing but your sweet despair, and you all hold something rather precious to me. You should know what that is, of course in your current states you wouldn't recall anything. Just now Mr. Ultimate Story Teller, you're my favorite of the bunch. Upupupupupupu!" he cried.

"Stop it, you can't be here! Under my authority as teacher, I cast you out!" Usami cried, taking a step forward.

"Oh dear, it seems you still don't understand. Well, since I can't interfere, I guess I'll use you as an example. Let's give it all we've got, iiiiiittt's punishment time!" he cried, slamming his paw over a button.

Everyone watched as the large mechanical eagle flapped its wings, climbing higher into the air, it took aim at Usami opening fire on the stuffed rabbit. Bullets hailed down on her, literally tearing her body apart. One of the bullets ricochet off the ground and flew past Daisuke's check, slicing it open. He felt a dull ache on it, a bit of blood dripping down his face. His eyes were wide with shock as the eagle stopped firing its guns. What was left of Usami was nothing more than stuffing, and her pink ribbon.

"S-she's dead?"

"What the fuck?"

"Ahhh lemme outta here!"

"Thrills! Chills! Kills! This is your reality now. If you want to see your families again, loved ones, friends...you'll have to follow the rules and kill someone. This concludes the official Hope's Peak Academy Orientation. Have fun, and welcome to the Academy of Hope! Upupupupupupu!" the bear cried, disappearing just as fast as he had come. This beasts left as well, all of them running off.

"What...just happened?" Kazuichi asked.

"I dunno, but this fuckin joke better end soon. I don't have time for this shit!" Fuyuhiko said.

"I'm afraid this is no joke." Sylvia said, causing them all to look at her.

"How do you figure? I know, you're with him aren't you?" Akane cried out in anger.

"Are you completely insane? I'm just thinking rationally here. There's no reason to deny everything we just saw, and classify it as fiction. What we just saw, that was real. Usami is dead, and Monokuma truly wants us to kill each other." She said firmly.

"I hate to admit it, but Sylvia's right. Everyone of us is now a target for this game, and the other players are ourselves. This is a dangerous situation, and honestly I don't want to die." Daisuke said firmly.

"Pussy. You're just admitting defeat, no matter...I'll gladly step over your corpse if it means getting out of here!"

"Fuyuhiko! Don't say such a horrible thing, all of us are friends...we shouldn't be talking like this!" Sonia said sternly, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I dunno when it was decided that we were all friends. I don't fuckin know any of you, so I don't have to care either. Listen well, I'll kill anyone who dares fuck with me, I don't give two shits who it is. If it gets me outta here, all the better for me!" he said, walking out of the park.

"Where are you going asshole?" Kazuichi snapped angrily. The boy didn't bother stopping. It wasn't long before everyone else started dispersing, making up some excuses to turn tail and hide.

It wasn't long before Daisuke was left all alone at Jabberwock Park. He stared at the now empty statue, anger etched on his still bleeding face. He wiped the blood off his cheek with his closed fist, staring at the pink liquid that had gotten on it. He clenched his hand tighter, anger flowing through him.

"This isn't a game, and I'm not letting anyone die here. You say you want despair? Oh, I'll give it to ya, you can bet your ass on it." he hissed angrily.

What had started out as a weird situation, and being put on a beautiful tropical island, had morphed into something completely dark. Thick clouds of despair had appeared over Jabberwock Island, blocking out the brilliant light of hope, but Daisuke wasn't going to take it lying down. He would do his best to keep his friends alive, to collect all of the Hope Fragments like Usami originally intended for them. He wasn't going to bow down to despair, and he wasn't going to let himself die either. This school trip may have just started, but he knew it was far from over. In fact, the true despair was just about to begin...

 _ **End of Prologue...**_

 _ **Surviving Students 20  
**_

 _ **Restoration at 2%**_


	3. Chapter 1 Act 1: Fresh Ocean Breeze

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the official first chapter of The School Trip of Mutual Killing. This will be the first act of many...honestly I don't know how many acts I will have in each chapter, but I am trying to flesh out the characters as well as I can. I added some Free Time Events in this chapter, as well as some extra things here in there along with the normal plot advancement. Since I'm aiming for 40 page chapters, that means more things will happen in each chapter, so it may also limit how many acts will be in each chapter. I don't want to write constant filler because let's face it, we all hate filler. But sometimes filler is necessary to advance the plot.**

 **So with this chapter, I want to establish some rules. These are my own personal rules for Danganronpa, which I have also shared with my friends. Generally, I use these for anime too. I call it the big three.**

 **Rule One: Pay attention to everything.**

 **Rule Two: Nothing is as it seems**

 **Rule Three: Do not get attached to any character.**

 **Yes, that's right. Those are my personal rules, and even then sometimes I tend to break them, but it is what it is.**

 **For now, I hope you all are liking this story so far because I am loving it already. I am working hard so you all best deliver me those kind reviews, thoughts or concerns. I have also started writing some plotlines for Mirai-Hen, I have already chosen the ones who will be partaking in the final killing game, as well as the NG Codes the will be given. Of course I'm not revealing that cast until the Prologue of that story...so for now, Embrace Despair...**

 **Song Lyrics: Hurricane by Lin-Manuel Miranda from the Play Hamilton. Definitely give this play a chance, I learned quite a lot about Alexander Hamilton, one of our founding fathers...**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 1

Act 1

Fresh Ocean Breeze and Sweet Coconuts

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

 **Rule 5: One a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.**

 **Rule 6: If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.**

 **Rule 7: If the Blackened is not exposed, the remaining students will be executed.**

 **Rule 8: As a reward, the blackened student shall be able to leave the island.**

 **Rule 9: A Body Discovery Announcement will play when 3 or more people discover a body for the first time.**

 **Rule 10: Destroying Surveillance Cameras and attacking Headmaster Monokuma is absolutely Prohibited! This includes monitors as well.**

 **Rule 11: You are free to explore this island at your own discretion. Your actions are not limited in this regard.**

 **Additional school trip rules may be added at the headmaster's discretion.**

Even now, hours after what had happened, Daisuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was staring at the school regulations on his ehandbook. He had been for awhile now, ever since everything at the park went down. His classmates all had retreated to different places on the first island. Monokuma had given them access to their cottages, their handbooks serving as their key. Daisuke however hadn't bothered to go there yet. He was just too...frightened? Distraught? He didn't even know what word to use to describe the situation.

He was just sitting at the beach, staring at the waves. After he had left Jabberwock Park, he hadn't run into a single person. He had wiped the blood off his cheek, and had put some ointment on it which he had gotten from the general store. He had been hoping Mikan could look at it, but she had been the first to run off when Monokuma had left. This day had turned from a school trip to paradise, to a school trip of hell. In just twenty four hours, he had been tasked to kill his fellow classmates, had seen the death of his teacher, and had almost gotten shot in the face. It was a truly enlightening experience.

He was honestly rather calm about the situation. He had thought about it rationally. If he flipped out like most of the other students, that would only lead down a destructive path. There was no way to contact for help, there was no cellphone tower on the island, so that meant no internet and no phone connection. Even if they had a phone, who would they call? The JSDF? The Navy? They didn't even know where they were let alone if it was plausible to be rescued. For all he knew, the entire island was surrounded by warships, all aimed at them. They could be forced into to playing that sick game until only one person survived.

That was honestly what frightened him the most. He didn't know why, but in his heart, he felt like he knew these people. He hadn't met a single one of them in his life, but when he looked at Sonia he felt something. When he talked with Hiyoko, he felt natural. Normally he would have been freaking out at speaking to a girl, especially pretty ones like those two, but here he was acting all nonchalant about it.

He sighed, turning his gaze back to the waves. It was night time now, what time he didn't exactly know. All he knew was that Monokuma had played some nighttime announcement half an hour ago. He assumed it was around ten at night or so. The night sky was beautiful, dotted with an infinite amount of stars, all sparkling and twinkling brightly.

He had pointed out various constellations, stars that he had memorized from reading books. He had made shapes and even his own constellations just to pass the time. The warm ocean waves lapped at the sand in front of him, looking rather inviting. Even if he wasn't in this situation, he wouldn't take the plunge. He hadn't been to the beach since he was still in Spain. That was the last time he had felt anything other than failure. It had also been the last time he had seen the old man he considered a grandfather, and his savior. He had passed away shortly after he had turned fifteen, and he had been rather distraught. He sighed, glancing at the sky, his lips pursed.

"In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet. For just a moment...a yellow sky. When I was seventeen a hurricane destroyed my town, I didn't drown...I couldn't seem to die." he sung softly, his voice was soft and full of emotion. Sadness was one of them...but he felt that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. A bright light of hope.

"You have a pretty voice."

Daisuke jumped a bit, as he glanced over his shoulder. He saw the smiling face of Sonia Nevermind. Even though she was smiling brightly, she had a look of uncertainty in her eyes. She was still dressed in her usual clothes. Even in a school uniform she still looked like a princess. He shook his head, glancing back at the ocean...what she had said made him blush, and he thanked the darkness of the night for hiding it. The only light source was the large disc of the moon, shining down on the entire island.

"Thank you Sonia...a lot of people have said so in the past but somehow...yours cuts through them." he said.

"I merely speak the truth. The Ultimate Story Teller needs to have a beautiful voice in order to use his talent to the best of its ability. I've only heard a few of your stories, but I was always lulled to sleep when I did." she said.

"I don't know if I should feel happy or insulted. When people are lulled to sleep by my voice that usually means my story is boring." he said. She giggled, sitting down beside him.

"Do not fret, I finished them the next morning. What I am saying is, you have a wonderful talent. I heard you muttering about being useless earlier, and something about your father. Whatever that man has said, don't listen to it. You are talented, or else you wouldn't have been scouted for Hope's Peak Academy."

"I...suppose you're right." he said. He focused on the ocean waves again, watching as they met with the sand once more. The breeze was blowing slightly, the salty sea air was crisp and added to the coolness of the night.

"I...honestly wish I wasn't scouted for the academy...I wouldn't be here. I would be at home with my mother and my sister...they must be so worried. What do you think Monokuma's motive is? For keeping us all here?" he asked.

"I honestly do not know. I don't let it worry me either, eventually we will leave this island, we have to unite as one and defeat Monokuma together!" she said, a stern look on her face. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I doubt even her highness Sonia Nevermind had what it takes to wrangle in the Ultimate Gangster and get him to fight alongside us." he said. She sighed, pulling her legs close to herself.

They remained silent after awhile. It wasn't an awkward silence by far, it was a rather comfortable silence. Daisuke felt that twang of longing whenever he snuck glances at the princess. Her face was firm as she looked at the ocean. There was worry in her eyes, he could tell she was close to breaking. How she kept her emotions in check was beyond him. She was amazing...someone like her, she must have been trained to keep a neutral mask, especially being the princess of a country.

"Would you...mind singing the rest of that song?" she asked softly, earning a curious look from him. He shook his head.

"Haven't finished it. It's actually a song that was written for an American play, and I'm translating it from English. I know nothing of the language so it's been mostly trial and error." he said.

"Well it was beautiful...and rather fitting. We're in a maelstrom of uncertainty, a giant hurricane of despair. I'm afraid some of us might be swallowed by its might." she said.

"We won't...I am not giving up, and I am not giving in either. We will get out of here, all nineteen of us...alright?" he said firmly, hand clenched over his heart. Her eyes were wide with surprise, her small lips twitching a bit. She tilted her head in a smile, giving him a nod.

"Indeed, we will get out of here together! You're all my precious friends, and as the Princess of Novoselic, I am vowing to get you all outta here!"

"Then I'm in your hands Princess!" he said, giving her a wink. She giggled, brushing her hair behind her head.

"We should go back to our cottages. I understand the situation is grim but...we should try to get some rest." she said.

"Pfft...I doubt I'll be able to sleep. I'm used to sleeping late anyway, so even if I tried to sleep, I wouldn't." he said. He stood up, brushing the sand off his jeans.

"Still, we should do our best." she replied. He held his hand out, helping her to stand.

"I'll escort you back then. I might as well use this time to write something, maybe I can use my talent to calm everyone down...I do have that effect on people." he said.

"I look forward to hearing your work Daisuke." she said, giving him a smile.

They made small talk as they walked back to Mirai Hotel. All of the cottages were dark when they got there, save for a few. Daisuke didn't exactly know who lived where, so he didn't know who was up. Even if the lights were off, he doubted people were actually sleeping, unless they were a sadist. He guessed Hiyoko was sleeping soundly, if he used his own logic. He stopped in front of Sonia's cottage, looking at the eight bit picture of the princess which had been affixed to the door. He chuckled a bit, shaking his head.

"Well, try to have a good night Sonia. Thanks, for talking to me." he said.

"Of course, I had to make sure you were alright. You were the only one who hadn't shown up, so I searched the entire island until I found you."

" _Shit, I feel so bad now. I can't believe I have princesses looking for me now...in any other world, I would be flattered."_ he thought, a cringe on his face.

"Sorry, I needed alone time...but I'm glad you found me. You calmed me down a bit." he said. She leaned forward, rising on her feet a bit, placing a kiss on his bandaged cheek. The boy flushed at her sudden action.

"My mom used to kiss my injuries when I was growing up. She said they would heal faster...I'm not sure if that's the truth but...it doesn't hurt to try does it?" she asked. He shook his head, remaining silent.

"Um...see ya later S-Sonia."

She giggled, entering her cottage. Daisuke stood there for a few minutes, before stumbling toward his own. He noticed that his cottage was at the end of the row, in facing Teruteru's. He hadn't spoken to the Chef since earlier that day. He could hear some slight crying from the other side, the word _Momma_ being said every other second. He cleared his throat, quickly swiping his handbook and entering his cottage.

It was as plain as plain could be. There was a bed to the left of the room, the floor being made entirely of hardwood.

The bed was dressed with white sheets, and had a couple pillows of them, both being in white pillow cases. The bed had a tan colored canopy above it. There was a large window in the back, giving him a clear view of the pool and the rest of Mirai Hotel. There was a glass wall at the very right of the room, which held his bathroom and shower. He noticed that it was a western set up. He also didn't like the fact that the surveillance camera was aimed directly at it.

There was a desk at the corner of the room, with empty bookshelves and various other things. There was a comfy looking chair placed in front of the desk. He sighed, walking over to it and placing his messenger bag on it, having made sure no sand was tracked into his house. It fell to his side, falling open. Several things spilled out. Pens, spare sheets of paper, a sealed ink bottle, and a picture of his himself with his mother and sister. It had been taken the previous week, before his break up with Sylvia. He also saw the black velvet box that contained her engagement ring. He growled at its sight.

He grabbed it angrily and walked out of his cottage. With a firm shout, he threw the box as far as he could. It was only a second after that he realized where he had thrown it. In the direction if Mirai Hotel, right through the balcony and into the restaurant. He cringed a bit, debating on actually going back for it. He sighed and decided against it, figuring the restaurant was most likely closed for the night. After all it would make sense, they wouldn't want anyone getting a kitchen knife in the middle of the night. He walked back into his cottage, slamming the door closed after himself.

"I'm certainly gonna get shit for that in the morning." he muttered to himself. He walked over to his bag, and started shoving his things back in it, save for his picture. He placed it on the desk, smiling a bit.

"I promise you two, I will get out of this island alive. There is no way in hell I am dying here." he said firmly. There was conviction in his eyes, one that told of his fierce believe in hope. He glanced at the camera, which was facing him now.

"Go ahead, hide behind your camera...but one day I will find you, and I will kill you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow...but I will kill you." he hissed. The camera moved slightly, as if to mock him. He shook his head, and started getting undressed. It took him a few seconds to realize he didn't have a change of clothes.

 _ **xxx**_

Hajime honestly didn't like the situation he was in. The night before had been total hell. He was confused on everything was going on, first he arrived at Hope's Peak Academy, only for him to pass out and wake up in front of the gym. Then, a magical rabbit teleported him and his classmates to this abandoned island. Lastly, Monokuma appeared, telling them all to murder each other if they wanted to leave. On top of everything, he couldn't remember his Ultimate talent. He felt like an intruder, being in the middle of a bowl of talent soup.

He looked around the restaurant, their designated meeting place. Akane was wolfing down everything in sight, being encouraged by Nekumaru. Teruteru was giving the girls lecherous looks, and that honestly made Hajime want to hit him. Fuyuhiko hadn't shown up, and he doubted he would. Everyone else was scattered around the room, making small talk or out right ignoring each other. Byakuya was standing next to a support beam, arms crossed. He had been there most of the morning in fact. His eyes snapped open, causing Hajime to yelp a bit.

"Alright, is everyone present?" he asked, causing the other students to look at the man.

"No...I don't see that Yakuza scumbag, or the Pedophile either!" Hiyoko said.

"Who's the pedophile?" Mahiru asked, earning a giggle from Hiyoko.

"The book guy, you know the one who writes stories. He told me yesterday he loves young girls, he's in love with my body because I look like I'm twelve!" She said.

"Cease this talk at once! Daisuke is a sweet young man, he wouldn't say something like that!" Sonia said firmly. Kazuichi let out a yelp of surprise.

"To think that the beautiful Miss Sonia would be defending someone she just met? Isn't she pretty?" he asked. Sonia ignored the boy completely.

"I don't know why Fuyuhiko or Daisuke have opted out of joining us. But what is certain is that both of them will show up when they are good and ready." She continued.

"That, and one of them is probably dead." Sylvia said firmly.

"Huh? What do you mean one of them is dead?" Ibuki asked curiously, earning a shrug from the pinkette.

"It's common sense. Neither of them are showing up, so that means either Fuyuhiko made due with his threat and killed Daisuke, or Daisuke ended up killing Fuyuhiko. They didn't get along that well either. One of them is marinating in their own blood." She said.

"As much as I would hate to dash your hopes of seeing me dead, I sadly have to." Daisuke said, as he entered the restaurant. He let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you? You're clothes are all wrinkled." Hiyoko said, holding back her giggles.

"I tried washing them last night since they're my only set, but the washer was in French so I couldn't read it. Who the fuck does that?" he asked. He walked over to one of the tables and sat down, resting his face on it.

"Well, if Daisuke is here that means Fuyuhiko is well and alive...no matter, I'm sure one of us can fill him in later. I would like to discuss our situation on this island." Byakuya said.

"Situation? We already know our situation...we're being trapped here by a psychotic killer bear, what's there to know?" Kazuichi said firmly.

"I believe he means the identity of the mastermind. We have yet to find out who they are and what their reasoning is. No one does something without having a motive...is there a reason they would capture any of you?" Takane asked curiously.

"Not really...I mean we're all plain human beings." Hajime added, glancing around the room.

"Trash like me isn't worthy of being captured. I know not the reason for my imprisonment on this island." Nagito said, earning groans from everyone.

"Hey, don't sweat it. As long as we have all of this delicious food, we'll be fine!" Akane said, grinning with glee. She had a large steak in her hand, a few bite marks having been taken from it.

"Speaking of that, who made all of this? Was it you Teru?" Mahiru asked. The young man chuckled, playing with his comb.

"I did not cook this unsightly dribble you are all consuming. My food is so delicious that it makes all of this taste like shit in comparison." he said.

"Taste fine to me!" Akane said, grabbing another steak.

"Clearly you have no set standards. If you'd like, I can give you some of my smoked sausage." he said, a sneer on his face. Peko growled a bit, slamming her fist onto his head.

"Stop it with your perversion Teruteru. We all have to live here mutually, and I cannot have you staring at all of us with lecherous eyes." She said firmly.

"I have to agree with Peko...we all have to respect each other. I know we're all teenager, but let's focus on stuff other than sex." Daisuke said. He blinked a few times, straining his sight a bit.

"You look like hell, did you even sleep man?" Hajime asked curiously.

"You expect me to actually sleep when a maniac wants us to kill each other?" He asked.

"True...of course it would be ideal if you did sleep man." He said, concern on his face.

"I do agree with Hajime, you should sleep at least eight hours a day. Staying up all night isn't healthy, we wouldn't want you to get sick after all." Mikan added.

"Ugh...shut up you ugly Pig Shit, who care if he gets sick? If he croaks we can leave, simple as that." Hiyoko snapped, causing the girl to scream.

"Pig shit?" the nurse cried, shock written on her face.

"I seriously hope none of you feel the need to reproduce. You're children would all be vile excuses of life." Fuyuhiko snapped, finally showing up.

"Well, I'm surprised you actually showed your face today." Mahiru snapped, arms crossed in annoyance.

"I was hungry...that's the only reason I showed up." the gangster said, walking over to the food table. Byakuya nodded in approval.

"Now that all of us are here, I can finally address my findings. When I woke up this morning, I decided to take advantage of Rule 11 and explored the island once more. I didn't find anything on the first island, other than the fact that it's named Mirai Isle. I headed back to the Central Island and found something there." he said.

"What did you find Byakuya?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Well for one, the statue that was there yesterday struck out as familiar. It was one that was associated with an island in the Southern Pacific Ocean. It's called Jabberwock Island." he said.

"Huh? Jabberwock Island? That sweet island resort everyone wants to go to?" Kazuichi said.

"This can't be Jabberwock Island, my parents have a beach house here and I haven't seen it. Of course I believe it was located on Mureille Isle...it's been quite a long time since I came here." Takane said.

"If you must know, Mureille Isle is the name of the Second Island, it is currently barred by a gate. There is a large robot guarding it as well, one of those Monobeasts from yesterday. It is safe to say that the only way we will ever see that island is if we kill someone." Byakuya said.

"Thaaaat'ssss riiiight!"

"Gah, he's here!" Kazuichi shouted, jumping away from the monochrome bear.

"Perfect, confirm something for me Monokuma. In order to progress on this island, we have to kill someone right?"

"That is correct, if you want to explore the other islands in this tropical paradise, you'll put one of your classmates on ice. Or burning coals, or in the water..whatever floats your boat...deadman float that is. Ahahaha!" the bear cried, disappearing shortly after.

"Well, that was enlightening...seems were fucked either way." Daisuke said.

"Hey Dais, wanna take one for the team? I'll make sure you're remembered for your sacrifice!" Hiyoko said.

"Hiyoko, stop being such a brat already! I don't want anyone to die here!" Sonia snapped angrily, causing the girl to giggle.

"It seems the dark forces are already at work. It won't be long until one of us meets a fate worse than death. Alas I am protected from the darkness itself, my Four Dark Devas will unleash their pent up aggression on any one who dares attack this dark lord!" Tanaka said firmly, a grin on his face.

"I am not done with this conversation. In order for us to progress more as a unit, someone must become the leader. I have graciously decided to accept this role, as I am the one more suited for it." Byakuya said, earning a groan from everyone.

"Shouldn't Sonia be the leader? She's a princess after all, I believe she would make an excellent leader." Daisuke said, feeling more awake after getting some food in his system.

"No no, I don't want to be a leader right now...I just want to be a regular school girl for now." Sonia said, earning a gasp from Kazuichi.

"Such a modest young woman. Miss Sonia truly is amazing!" he said. Daisuke saw the frown on the Ultimate Princess's face...he could tell she was rapidly growing annoyed at the mechanic's constant praise. The last thing a girl wants is to be put on a pedestal, and it seemed as if Kazuichi had already built an entire showroom for her.

"Hey, if Byakuya is taking the role of leader, then more power to him right? Whatever floats his boat." Hajime added, seemingly calming everyone down.

"Yes, someone with such a blinding hope and leader ship skills deserves the spot of leader. I don't think there's anyone else who fits the bill." Nagito added. Byakuya chuckled, crossing his arms a pleased look on his face.

"Indeed, I shall make sure every one of you safely leaves this island. No matter the cost, I will ensure your safety. So as your leader, I must show you my findings, meet me in Jabberwock Park as soon as you can." he said. With that, the Affluent Progeny left the restaurant.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting, that's for sure." Sylvia muttered, standing up from her seat.

"Um, before we go...I found this box on the floor. It had a really expensive ring inside." Mikan said, holding the box in her hand. Daisuke quickly stood up, swiping the box from her hand.

"Sorry about that, I seemed to have misplaced that yesterday." he said, shoving it in his pocket. He quickly left the restaurant, not wanting to stay behind any longer.

The Ultimate Story Teller let out a sigh as he glanced at the ring box. He didn't even know why he had it with him, but now he didn't want to see it. The ring inside was a beautiful silver band, with one karat diamonds encrusted on the sides of the bands. The center of it was a white diamond, in a traditional cut. It was a six karat gemstone, a rather expensive gem. He had brought it for Sylvia when he decided to tie the knot with her. Sure, it had seemed a bit early in life, but he told her it didn't have to be an engagement ring if she didn't want it to be. He called it a promise ring at first, but she had already broken his heart before he even showed it to her.

"Are you alright Daisuke? You took off rather quickly."

Daisuke glanced to his right, seeing Hajime walking beside him. The young man had a rather calm look on his face, his dark green eyes held curiosity in them, along with worry. Daisuke noticed how much taller than him he was. He himself was five foot eleven inches in eight, but the boy seemed to tower over him, even if he was only three or so inches taller. Perhaps it was the ahoge that added to his height.

"Oh uh...yeah, I'm fine man." he said.

"What about that box? Is that what I think it is?" he asked, earning a nod from him.

"I ended up tossing it yesterday, or rather I threw it in a fit of rage and it landed in the restaurant. I didn't bother getting it last night. I'm not sure if you know this or not but...me and Sylvia were in a relationship, and we sort of ended it on a bad note...two weeks ago in fact."

"I'm...sorry to hear that. But you were actually taking that step already? That's rather impressive."

"She was my best friend...we grew up together. She and I were enrolled in Hope's Peak Elementary School, it was a charter school on the Hope's Peak Academy program. It was funded to study the talent of children, I was the Lil' Ultimate Literature and she was the Lil' Ultimate Math Class. Sadly, some things happened and I ended up moving to Spain, and when I came back we sort of clicked." he said firmly, a frown on his face.

"So, you felt she was the one?" Hajime asked, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"I did. We were best friends, so we did understand each other a bit. She was sweet, kind, loving...but everything started changing around a month ago. She just started...acting differently, more hostile toward me. I just thought she was mad about something, but she wouldn't talk. I guess she took it out on me. When I proposed to her, I thought she was going to be happy...instead she ended up breaking my heart...on my birthday of all days...I tried to make it work, but she decided to quit." he said.

Hajime didn't exactly know how to react. He himself had dated before, if only for a few days, but Daisuke's situation was different. This was his best friend, and he felt betrayed by her. He remained silent, trying to find something to say.

"I don't exactly know what to say. All I can say is...well you should let go of the past...I knew it hurts, and I knew it sucks, but this situation is far worse. I believe we should leave everything behind, at least for now." he said. Daisuke nodded, humming to himself as he looked at the sky.

"I do agree with you there Hajime. Maybe I should leave everything behind. Do me a favor and hang on to this for me, I doubt I'll ever need it but...you never know." he said, handing the boy the ring box.

"Sure...I don't exactly know what to do with it but, I guess I can hang on to it for now." he said, shoving it in his pocket.

"Hey man, if you lose it it's perfectly fine too. I didn't spend that much on it." Daisuke said with a shrug.

"Really? How much was it?"

"I wanna say...maybe three hundred thousand yen."

"T-three hundred thousand? Jesus man that's expensive as all hell!" the boy said, his ahoge bobbing a bit. Daisuke looked at him, a look of indifference on his face.

"Not really, I make more than that with my audiobooks alone. I usually donate it to the poor so I barely have enough funds to scrape by. I mean, I do spend money on myself and I do have my Rainy Day fund just in case. Money for me isn't something that I endeavor to get...what I want is a world where everyone will enjoy the stories that I put out. A place where we all get along in peace, and have stories to tell our children and our children's children. That's how I want to secure my legacy!" he said cheerfully.

"It's a wonderful dream. Don't take this as an insult or anything but, I've never heard any of your stories. Maybe you can start me off with something when you can?" Hajime asked, earning a chuckle from Daisuke. He dug his hand in his bag, muttering something under his breath. He pulled out a small folded booklet, handing it to him.

"This is the Creepypasta I submitted to that contest a few months back. I'm sure you'll enjoy it...everyone else has so far." he said.

"Cool, I'll read it when I can. Also, why aren't you known as the Ultimate Story Writer instead? I feel like that would be a more fitting title."

"As it turns out, that one was taken...they barely scrounged up something suitable. I was actually sent two letters, one so I could join class 77 as the Ultimate Story Teller, and one so I could join Class 78 as the Ultimate Vocalist. Apparently I was a talent the school didn't want to lose." he said.

"That's extremely lucky. A person being scouted for two talents? That's something not even heard of in the academy! You truly are a talented individual!" Hajime said, a look of admiration on his face.

"Please, I'm nothing special. Just a Spanish-Japanese boy infatuated with the art of story telling. Nothing more nothing less." he said, a modest look on his face.

They along with the rest of their classmates arrived at Jabberwock Park. The spot where the statue had been previously, had been replaced with something else. It was a giant orb, which looked almost like a bomb of sorts. It was black in color, with a red lightning bolt shape on the right of it. The thing that caught Daisuke's attention however was the counter that was on it.

"35 Days Left, and it's counting down the hours...what the hell is this?" he asked. Byakuya stepped forward, standing before the entire class.

"This is what I found during my exploration. I haven't a clue what it seems to mean but whatever it is isn't good." he said.

"Maybe it's a bomb...when that counter reaches zero...all of us will die, regardless of Monokuma's rules." Chiaki said, causing a few people to scream.

"It can't be a bomb, no! I'm too young to die!" Kazuichi cried.

"I wanna go home!" Mikan added.

"Shut up!" Daisuke snapped angrily, causing everyone to look at him. He sighed, trying to ignore the headache that had suddenly struck him.

"Look, we're in a precarious situation, I know. I understand that we have to get out of here alive, and return to our normal lives. But right now, screaming and crying isn't going to solve anything. This may be a bomb, but it may very well be something else. The fact of the matter is we don't fucking know what it is. That doesn't mean we should assume its a bomb." he said.

"Oh? So what do you think it is Mr. Know It All." Fuyuhiko said, causing the boy to scoff.

"Well it most certainly isn't a bomb. I don't see any wires on it, nor do I see anything that could receive a signal from a remote. I've done my fair share of research into the subject matter for my stories in the past. This is also something that I'm gaining from my Murder Mystery stories. We haven't established a motive yet."

"A m-motive?" Mikan said.

"Jeez, stay quiet already, you're breath stinks!" Hiyoko snapped, causing the nurse to cry.

"Daisuke makes an excellent point. First we have to establish who the mastermind is and who could possibly be funding them. All of the surveillance equipment on this island is rather top notch. To be broadcasting live feeds from every corner of this island, the set up must be massive. That means there has to be a control center somewhere on this island." Byakuya said firmly.

"You do make a point. I've set up surveillance systems before, normally there's a station to plug all of the cameras in. I've never set up more than ten cameras or so, but every cottage has one, along with monitors, the beach, the restaurant, the store, the airport, there are cameras everywhere." Kazuichi said.

"So, we have to establish who could possibly be doing this...well there are only three organizations I can name off the top of my head. Please don't be insulted when I say them." Ryouko said, causing all of them to look at her.

"You actually remember something? This ought to be good." Fuyuhiko said. The girl puffed her cheeks out, opening to the second page of her notebook.

"I wrote it down see. I came up with these organizations based on the people I have met. Byakuya Togami is the heir of the Togami Conglomerate, meaning his family is the richest on the planet. They could easily be the ones doing this." She said.

"Hmm...I do not deny that as a possibility. The mastermind could have easily kidnapped me and is using me to extort my family, thus making them fund their operation. Continue." the Affluent Progeny said.

"The second organization is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu's Yakuza Clan. This seems like something they could do, as a publicity stunt, or to tell a rival gang that they aren't fucking around. Pardon my French." the girl said.

"You know...I'm used to having the blame for my clan, so it's alright if you doubt them. Not like it matters anyway." the blond boy said, crossing his arms. He seemed to be taking it in stride.

"The final organization that could possibly be doing this is Sonia Nevermind's Novoselic Empire. Perhaps her family is in the same position as Byakuya. They could have kidnapped the Crown Princess and forced her parents to do something, perhaps even surrender their crown." Ryouko said.

"I do have to agree with the reasoning, but there is something that doesn't make sense. I'm not the only crowned heir to the crown. I have a little brother as well, so it would make sense to kidnap him as well." Sonia said.

"Yes that's true...kidnapping the Prince and Princess would be ideal, but logically, they would attempt to kidnap the next heir to the throne, thus they went for Sonia instead." Ryouko said.

Daisuke was honestly impressed with Ryouko's reasoning. Her analytic skills were off the charts it seemed. She may seem like a forgetful person, but when she's riled up she can definitely come up with quite the interesting argument. It seemed as if Byakuya was also intently listening, most likely trying to process the information as well.

"There's something I don't understand though. If they wanted to extort those three, then why were the rest of us brought in as well?" Hajime asked curiously.

"Collateral...they were most likely aiming to hide the truth so they threw all of us into the stew as well. It wouldn't make it realistically if only their lives were on the line. Innocent people dying often make people do things they normally wouldn't." Ryouko said, jotting all of this down in her notebook.

"It makes sense...I wanna try something though. I have here my tarot deck, I would like the three of you to pick a card at random." Takane said, holding the tarot deck in her hand. It seemed as if she was only dealing with the Major Arcana, since the deck seemed sort of small.

"I do not know how this will solve anything, but I shall indeed humor you." Byakuya said, taking the top card from the deck. Sonia went second, leaving Fuyuhiko for last. Takane placed the rest of the cards into her pocket, taking the three her friends had selected.

"Hmm...just as I thought. Byakuya, you have chosen the Fortune Arcana, good fortune will grace you in the future."

"Hehe, of course...I am the youngest person to work the stock market, after all."

"Fuyuhiko, you have chosen the Strength Arcana. You are rather strong individual, you may show indifference on the outside, but on the inside you are worried about any of us dying, because you already consider us your friends." Takane said.

"Pfft, you're joking. I could care less if any of you fuckin die, that's your choice." he said, flushing a bit. She turned to Sonia, showing her the last card.

"You Sonia, have chosen the Lovers Arcana. You seem to show affection toward everyone here, even if you just met, though there is one person you are already rather close too, neither of you realize it though, and that's what makes it cute." she said, earning a blush from the girl.

"Alright, what the fuck did that solve though? We aren't here playing Magic the Gathering." Hiyoko said, earning a gasp from Daisuke.

"You play that game too? We should definitely have a session later." he said.

"No weren't you listening? Besides Magic is for nerds."

"Hehe, foolish human...you haven't yet understood where this dark lord has acquired his evil powers." Tanaka said, chuckling to himself.

"Anyway, there is one thing about Tarot cards that's rather easy to understand. Certain cards have different meanings depending on the person that picked them, however, if they are chosen and they are upside down, which we refer to as Reversed, that usually means a negative fortune. All of you picked your cards normally, meaning you have good fortunes." Takane said, taking the cards back.

"So, if they have good fortunes, that usually means nothing bad will happen to them at any given time. Which also could mean that they're families aren't responsible for that, because if one of them accidentally made a false move..." Daisuke said, choosing to remain silent.

"Yes, it would show a negative fortune, even death in some instances. Perhaps I am reading too much into this, but we shouldn't suspect those three organizations of doing this to us." She said.

"I can't believe we are trusting some random girl we just met with crack pot fortunes. Are you all seriously believing this crap?" Sylvia snapped, causing Takane to growl in annoyance.

"I believe her more than I believe you, that's for sure. Besides, fortune telling is part of her Astronomy talent, and if she can accurately predict fortunes, that could be a benefit. If you don't believe that's your call, or maybe you're scared that your fortune will be a negative one." Daisuke said, a sneer on his face.

"Whatever the case, we have arrived at quite a lot of crossroads today. I believe we should all split and search for the answers on our own. Perhaps we can find a way off this island in the process." Peko said, earning nods from the others.

"That's absolutely right...as you're leader, I ask you all to split up and investigate on your own. Remember to get plenty of rest too, and meet up at the Restaurant for dinner and roll call. I wouldn't want something bad to happen to any of you." Byakuya said firmly.

With that everyone split up, and decided to do their own thing. Daisuke frowned. He had learned quite a lot about the mastermind and their potential motive. He was in agreement with Takane, he didn't believe Sonia, Byakuya or Fuyuhiko's families were involved. It just didn't make sense, even with all of the points Ryouko brought up. Then there was the timer in front of him. 35 days...for what exactly? He didn't know. He shook his head head, deciding not to worry about it. He felt someone poke his cheek, and he turned to face them, causing them to scream.

"I'm sorry!"

"Jeez Mikan, you need to call my name out or something. You can't just poke my cheek like that." he said.

"I know...you can hit me if you want, I don't mind." she said, shutting her eyes firmly. He sighed, shaking his head.

"It's alright, I forgive you. Did you need something?"

"Um...I wanted to check on your cuts. I didn't see what happened to your face so when I saw that bandage, I got a bit worried." she said, rubbing her arm.

"Alright, we can hang out for a bit." he said.

"Hang out, you actually want to associate with Pig shit like me?" she asked, making him go wide eyed.

"Remind me to hang Hiyoko upside down off the bridge later, come on." he said, taking the girl's hand. She let out an eep as he lead her toward Mirai Isle.

One on the first island, they took a short cut through the woods, which lead them to the back part of RocketPunch Market. They walked inside, surprised to see it was completely empty. He looked around for a few seconds, doing a quick sweep of the area before heading over to the Pharmacy part of the store. Mikan had already pulled out all of the stuff she needed, including a rather small First Aid kit. She actually had a stack of them beside her.

"Um...I found all of these extra kits in the back. I figured I could hand them out to the rest of our friends, in case they get hurt and I can't help them out." she said, a flush on her cheeks.

"You're so considerate you know that? Not many people here are willing to give a shit about each other." he said, sitting down across from her.

"I know...but I have to do my best to make sure everyone on this island is healthy. People don't take me seriously...whenever I get insulted I just turn into a blubbering mess. I'm a bit klutzy too." she said, looking away from him.

"Well, you seem like a normal person to me. You aren't stuttering either, a common trait with shy people...you have to ignore those people alright?" he asked.

"Yes I know." she said. She gestured for him to show her his wrists, which he immediately obliged. She started unwrapping them, a bit of dried blood being on the bandage.

"Well, the other stitches didn't pop, and it looks like they're healing nicely. They should be ready to come out in a few days, but since a few of them popped, you'll have a deeper scar." she said.

"That's fine, I'll just use it as a constant reminder of what I tried to do to myself. I'll use it as motivation!" he said.

"I wish I could be as strong as you. There are things that I have gone through in my life that are absolutely horrible, even now. But you seem to be handling it well." Mikan said, grabbing some cotton balls. He hissed a bit when she rubbed the alcohol over the cuts.

"I'm just trying to live for today you know? Tomorrow is full of uncertainty, and there's nothing we can do to change yesterday. So we should do our best to make Today count. Each life is precious, no matter how mean spirited or wicked. There is no such thing as true evil, at least that's what I think." he said.

"You don't know any of us...what if one of us is a serial killer?" She asked.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me Miki? Because you're starting to scare me." he said.

"Huh? What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Miki? It's a nickname...or do you prefer Jasmine instead? Like the Arabian princess in Aladdin." he said.

"No no...I...just...never had a nickname before...it's all so new to me!" she said, turning away from him.

"Well, if we're gonna be friends, we need to find a way to address each other right? You can call me Dais, all my friends do. Just don't call me Suke, some kid in Spain called me that once and I knocked his teeth out." he said firmly.

"Yes, I like my teeth in my mouth!" she cried.

She grabbed some clean gauze placing it over the cuts, before wrapping them up in fresh bandages. She then moved to the one on his face, slowly peeling the square bandage off.

"You took care of this one rather well. Looks like a burn and a cut, what happened?" she asked.

"When Usami was killed by Monokuma, one of the bullets ricochet off the ground and grazed me. A little closer to the left and I wouldn't have a head anymore." he said. She cleaned the cut with some alcohol, putting some ointment on it.

"Well, it should heal in two or three days. But it might scar since its a burn mark, you have such a handsome face too." she said.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, it slipped out! I'm such an ugly person that when I'm struck with beauty I have to call it out!" she screamed.

"It's fine...not a a lot of girls actually say that to me anymore. It's actually really sweet...and since you complimented me, then I have to do the same to you. I think you're beautiful Mikan, and you have a sweet personality that anyone will love. Just show them the real you okay?" he asked.

"Yes okay." she whispered. She placed the bandage on his face with a shaky hand, pressing it down lightly.

"There you go. You should be fine for the rest of the day, I can change them tonight if you want."

"Sure, I'll just change them after I take a shower, thanks Mikan." he said.

"Of course, I'm just doing my job as a nurse. Oh, do you think you could help me hand these out? I don't want to do it alone." she said sheepishly, gesturing to the kits. He nodded, grabbing a stack of nine, placing one of them in his pack.

"Alright then, let's do this!" he said cheerfully.

For the next few minutes, Daisuke and Mikan walked around Mirai Isle handing out the First Aid kits to the rest of their friends. Some found it silly to have one, while others graciously accepted them. There were people like Fuyuhiko who told them to get lost, but he just shoved his in his mailbox. Whether he got it out or not was his problem. They had easily handed out all of them, with Daisuke having the last one.

"Well, the only person we haven't seen is Peko...so I'll give this one to her." he said.

"Okay, thanks Daisuke. It means a lot to me that you would help me."

"Hey, you're taking care of my injuries, so I have to help you out. I can be your assistant if you want."

"I'd like that. I have a few other things to do, so maybe we can talk later?" she asked, an expectant look on her face.

"Sure thing boss, see ya later." he said.

He walked off, looking around for the Ultimate Swordswoman. He had searched almost all of the places within the island, including the park but he hadn't seen her at all. As he walked by the ranch however, he saw Hajime and Kazuichi deep in conversation. He noticed Hajime was holding a Bokken in his hand, looking it over for some reason.

"Uh...what's up with that?" he asked, pointing to the sword.

"Oh, hey Daisuke...finished with the kit deliveries already?" Hajime asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, I was looking for Peko but saw the two of you. What's up with that Bokken?"

"Well it's like this. We're on a tropical island right? So that means we should be sipping coconut juice and sitting at the beach. I figured if we did that we could ease the tension a bit." Kazuichi said.

" _I give him credit. That's not exactly a bad idea, and it's exactly what we need during these pressing times."_

"Okay...how about you two head to the beach and find some coconuts, I'll go and find someone to slice them open." he said.

"Cool, see ya there." Kazuichi said, giving the boy a fist bump.

It took him awhile, especially since he had to search the entirety of the island. That was when he remembered he could just use his map as a GPS to track where his friends were. That was a feature Monokuma had explained, so that everyone knew where each other was, in case one of them felt in the mood to murder. Daisuke cursed the application, but figured it was more useful for anything but murder.

He found her in the airport. Apparently there was a souvenir shop within the building that had mannequins inside. She had been practicing her swordplay, using the mannequin as a training dummy of sorts. He had just stood there watching her, entranced at her skill. Her footwork was amazing, and her strikes were so precise that she managed to crack the hard plastic that made up the mannequin. Even with a Shinai she was still able to practice rather precise strikes. It left him in awe at her skill.

She seemed to have felt his presence, causing her to stop her practice. She was panting slightly as she turned to face him, sweating a bit from the intense workout. She wiped the sweat off her brow with her shirt sleeve, pausing to fix her glasses.

"Is there something the matter Daisuke?" she asked.

"No um...I came to ask for a favor." he said.

"A favor? What do you need of me?" she asked.

"Um well...the guys wanted to crack open some coconuts, and since you're the Ultimate Swordswoman, I figured you would be able to." he said.

"With a Shinai? You flatter me Daisuke, I may be able to crack plastic with it, but even I can't slice through a coconut's hard shell without a sword." she said.

"Hajime has a Bokken, do you think that is hard enough to crack it?" he asked curiously. She narrowed her eyes in thought.

"I shall have to see for myself." she said, slipping her practice sword into her decorative sword bag. He noticed the golden dragon printed onto it.

"You like dragons?" he asked.

"Indeed, they're powerful creatures capable of striking fear in a person's eyes with a single glance. They're strong and proud and kind as well. When Practicing swordplay, I had to learn about the history of the sword. I was taught the Samurai's way of fighting." she said.

"Wow, so you're a Samurai then?" he asked.

"I don't like calling myself one, but I suppose for our purposes I am."

"That's a high honor...I know quite a lot about Samurai too. I've never written a story with one, but I did learn all about them. I figured I could fit in Japan more if I learned its history."

"Are you not Japanese? You look like you are though." Peko said. He shook his head.

"I'm not a pure blood Japanese, as some people have said to me in the past. I was born in Barcelona to a Japanese father and a Spanish mother. But I was raised most of my life in Japan. That is until my father disgraced our family."

"Disgraced?" she asked.

"Sorry, that's a story for another time. Anyway, we moved to Spain for awhile after that, so I didn't exactly know how to speak Spanish. I was taught by my grandmother who barely knew a lick of Japanese. We sort of taught each other. That didn't stop people from jumping me on the streets, calling me a Chink and various other racial slurs."

"That honestly makes me sick. A person's homeland should be held in high regard, but when one hails from two he should be welcome in either. I do not take insults like that lightly." she said firmly.

"I didn't either...I decided to read the dictionary so that I could learn how to speak properly. It helped my Story Telling get way better two. I used to carry two dictionaries, one in Spanish and one in Japanese, though all of my stories have always been in Japanese. But one of the bigger kids ended up beating me up for it, calling me a smart ass. I didn't know knowledge was tantamount to violence, but I learned a lesson that day."

"Which was?"

"The world is full of disgusting people. No matter where you go, you will always find those bastards there. They wait for you, and want nothing but your misery and pain. But you can persevere and find true friends in the worst of situations...like this one. I've already made plenty of friends, and I'm glad to say you're one of them."

"You shouldn't call me a friend." she said.

"Huh? Why not Peko? I want to be your friends."

"If you knew who I truly was...you wouldn't want to be my friend. I'm nothing but a tool, something someone will discard with ease." she said, glancing away from him.

"Don't say that! You aren't a tool Peko, you are a human being...I dunno who called you a tool, but they're a prick for doing it. So let go of that silly notion, you're my friend whether you want to be or not. No come on, let's crack some goddamn coconuts!" he said, taking a hold of her hand. Peko didn't know what to feel. Fuyuhiko always said the same thing to her when she was like that but...this was different.

For the first time, someone other than Fuyuhiko had said she wasn't a tool. The heads of the Kuzuryuu clan had always called her Fuyuhiko's Tool. She had been taken in by them when she was growing up when her parents left her with them. She had been trained to be nothing but Fuyuhiko's personal guard and hitman, but he had never once used her skills for his own protection. Even now, he had told her to forget their professional relationship and act like they didn't know each other.

She thought he had discarded her, which is why she had focused on her training. She didn't want to be near anyone, but Daisuke had taken that and completely shattered it. She didn't know why, but she felt rather different around him.

" _Am I getting sick? Perhaps it's this environment that's making me act this way...I've never been to a tropical island so my body isn't used to it. Yes, that's probably why I feel so hot right now."_ she thought to herself.

Arriving at the beach, Daisuke noticed Kazuichi and Hajime had been joined by Teruteru and Ibuki for some reason. All four of them were looking at a single coconut, which was actually rather large for its size. The green fruit was laying on the sand, most likely where it had fallen from the tall palm tree they were standing next to. Kazuichi looked up, giving the Story Teller a grin.

"Hey man, we we're wondering what was taking so long. You two weren't making out by any chance?" he asked.

"Making out? Get real bro, I don't have time for that." Daisuke said, crossing his arms. Peko however flushed slightly at the thought. She shook her head, glancing at the Coconut.

"Daisuke has explained to me the situation. Without the proper weapon, I may not be able to crack this open." she said.

"Well, I got this. I actually won it as a prize from the MonoMono Yachine Monokuma set up over there. I found some coins and tried my luck. I thought it was a stupid prize, but I had hope that it would be useful."

" _ **HOPE!"**_

"What the fuck was that?" Kazuichi cried, looking around the area.

"That...sounded oddly like Nagito." Teruteru said, combing his ridiculous pompadour.

"Anyway, what do you think Peko? Can you slice it open?" Daisuke asked. The girl looked the sword over, giving him a nod.

"Ibuki, I want you to turn it over for its facing up." she said.

"Okie dokie!" the musician cried, kneeling down before the green fruit. She hummed to herself, finally finding the face on the coconut. She placed it back in the sand, backing away from the woman.

Daisuke watched as she got into a rather different stance. She held the sword straight, her legs spread apart quite a bit. Teruteru was focused on that aspect, since he was able to see some of her forbidden areas due to her skirt rising up a bit. She closed her eyes, steadying her breathing a bit. In a flash, she swung the Bokken, slicing through the shell with ease. They all watched as the top of the fruit sailed through the air, landing on the sand next to the tree.

"Holy shit that was awesome! You didn't even spill a drop!" Kazuichi said.

"It was nothing, I just had to find its center. The rest was easy after that." she said, handing Hajime the sword.

"Even without an edge she was able to slice through it. Amazing." he said, looking at the sword. It didn't even have a dent in it.

"You guys gotta try this...it's so sweet." Kazuichi said, handing the coconut to Ibuki. She took a sip, letting out a content squeal.

"This is so delicious! We need to make some Pina Coladas with this..oh oh, Ibuki will find the pineapples!" she said.

"There aren't any at the store, we'd have to find them somewhere else." Daisuke said. He took a sip from the fruit, handing it to Peko.

"Huh? You're handing this to me?" she asked.

"Of course, everyone deserves a sip. But you deserve it the most, without your sword skills we wouldn't have been able to open it." Hajime said.

"I agree with Hajime. I may need your skills again, I plan on creating various coconut themed dishes and you would be a great help." Teruteru said, surprising everyone.

"Wow, you truly aren't all focused on sex." Kazuichi said.

"Of course, the sex comes after my food has entered their belly. Once their dripping, that's when I make my move." he said, wiggling his brows.

"Ignore him...you deserve it Peko, so go ahead. It wouldn't be the same if you didn't have any." Daisuke said. She looked at the fruit in her hands, giving him a nod. She took a dainty sip from it, eyes widening a bit.

"This is...delicious!" she said excitedly.

"Isn't it? It's the first time I'm trying fresh coconut juice! The best juice comes from coconuts you pick yourself after all!" Kazuichi said.

"Man, if I had all of the right ingredients, I could make some Coquito like my grandmother makes. I would need a lot of fresh coconuts, juice, coconut milk and some heavy cream. Then the final touch, Captain Morgan."

"Are you trying to get twisted or something? You know we aren't old enough for that shit." Kazuichi said.

"Interestingly enough we are. We're in an uninhabited tropical island and the store is stocked with alcohol. Plus there's no rule saying we can't drink any of it. I think it will be fine." Peko said, defending the boy a bit.

"Hehe...maybe if I find the ingredients, I can try to make it. Right before I forget, here Peko...Mikan and I were handing these out earlier, figured we could rest easy if everyone had one." Daisuke said, handing the girl one of the First Aid Kits in his pack.

"Thank you Daisuke. I very much appreciate this, often times I end up injuring myself and don't have a means to heal up." she said.

"Hey, we're all on this island together right? If there aren't any doctors, then we all have to watch our for each other and ourselves." he said sternly.

"You sound just like Mikan now...great just what we need, two hard ass nurses!" Kazuichi said, causing the boy to laugh.

Daisuke smiled a bit and shared his friend's sentiments. Hajime's advice truly did pay off in the end. Sometimes it was necessary to forget about your troubles and just focus on the here and now. He was still worried about his mother and his sister and how they were doing, but there was no use in focusing on it all the time. Sure he was tired, and a little hungry, but he was alive. Even with the slight despair hanging around the island, there was a lot of hope shining on all of them, at least that's what he chose to think.

 _ **End of Act 1**_

 _ **Restoration at 4%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 1**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 1**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 1**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 1**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 2**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 1**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 1**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1  
**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 2**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 2**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 1**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 1**_


	4. Chapter 1 Act 2: Fresh Ocean Breeze

**An: Hello everyone and welcome to the next installment of The School Trip of Mutual Killing. The Last chapter, we got a bit of a feel for the situation, and we got to see how Daisuke, Hajime and everyone else is handling it. Today we get to see a little bit more of that, and things will take a turn toward despair. So let me know how you all like this chapter, it is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but that was because I was pressed for time. People kept fucking distracting me, and me as an author need peace and quiet to write. Honestly, I'm not sure if I have ADD or something because I get easily distracted. I'll dick around and never get shit done. My laptop has a missing N key so I can't just go somewhere quiet and my fucking bedroom got invaded by my uncles friends. Like seriously they don't tell me shit, he just brings his shit, settles in and goes to sleep on my goddamn bed. Then when I ask my uncle about it, he's like, you let your friends stay so my friends can stay. Man fuck you...**

 **But family life aside, I truly do hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let's just say Monokuma gets the ball rolling in this one. You all get to see just how everyone reacts. Also, I must ask, who do you think will die in this chapter? PM me your best guess, I am rather interesting knowing. Please do not leave guesses in the review section, I don't really feel like sifting through the Four reviews I get a night to get your answer. If you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic there.**

 **Here you go, enjoy the chapter and remember...Embrace Despair!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 1

Act 2

Fresh Ocean Breeze and Sweet Coconuts

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

After hanging out with everyone at the beach, Daisuke decided to head back to his cottage. He had to cool down a bit after spending so much time in the sun, and since he only had a single change of clothes, that meant he had to wash it off. Thankfully, he had gone back to the Souvenir shop in the Airport and snagged some shorts and an extra tee shirt. So for now he was hanging out in his room in just that, of course he had his boots, but he felt really weird with just those on, especially since he had no underwear. At least they were jean shorts so it wasn't obvious that he wasn't wearing underwear.

"This island paradise is a pain in my ass...oh wait a minute, I saw some clothes at the Market...I'll just go snag some stuff from there." he said, shooting to his feet. He grabbed his messenger bag, slipping into his boots. He slung his bag across his shoulder and left his room, locking the door after himself.

"Oh, hello Daisuke, are you heading out somewhere?" Sonia asked, grabbing his attention. He gave her a nod, brushing some hair from his eyes.

"The dumbass running this shit show didn't give us any extra clothes, so I was gonna grab myself some extra stuff from the store. Wanna tag along?" he asked.

"I suppose. I wasn't exactly doing anything, and I do need an extra pair of underwear...just in case." she said, whispering the last part. He chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes.

Just as the two of them were going to leave, someone decided to forcefully slam into Daisuke, almost knocking him to the ground. Sonia let out a surprised yelp, especially when she noticed who it was. The boy felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulders, feeling a foreign weight on his back.

"HA! Mush Dog, taketh me to the store!" Hiyoko cried, kicking the boy's side a bit.

"What the fuck Hiyoko! I'm not your goddamn packing mule, get off!" he snapped angrily.

"No...I wanna go to the store but it's too far. Come on Dais, don't be a dick, I'll make your life a living hell." she said, a threatening tone in her voice.

"Whatever, do you mind extra company Sonia?" he asked, glancing at the princess. She giggled shaking her head.

"I don't mind at all. It's a chance to get to know Hiyoko better." she said. He nodded, following the princess's lead to the store.

"So, how has your day been little devil?" the boy asked.

"Pretty good, I was actually at the park most of the day. I found an anthill and went to town. I dug out the queen ant and ripped her wings off!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh my god, such cruelty toward little ants. They're just trying to keep their population from starving...they mean us no harm." Sonia said, a bit dramatically.

"What? Are you serious? Ants are pests that need to be eradicated! Besides there are plenty of ants on this island, its not like they're gonna miss a few hundred of them." the blonde dancer said firmly.

"Aside from your crusade to cause mass genocide to our ant brethren, what do you like to do Hiyoko?" Daisuke asked. The girl hummed to herself, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I like to dance obviously. I practice my dancing up to six hours a day. My grandmother says that I have to get each delicate movement down as perfectly as I can. She wants me to look graceful on stage, though that doesn't even matter." she said, a frown on her face.

"Why not? Don't you want your dance to convey the message of the story you wish to tell?" Sonia asked.

"No that isn't it. She means it doesn't matter if her dancing is down pat or not, her fans are all adults. They find her charming because of her childlike appearance. I guess her grandmother is cashing in on that." Daisuke said, explaining the situation to the princess. Of course, this came from the small conversation he had with the dancer before, as well as her student profile.

"Yawn, I hate talking about this stuff. My mother is a pain in the ass too, a total waste of oxygen. It's like she doesn't even care that I'm being forced to dance for hours on end. Doesn't matter if my ankle is sprained, if I can walk, I gotta get up on stage. Fucking bitch!" Hiyoko snapped, anger flowing through her tiny body.

"Sweetheart you shouldn't say that. Even if they don't show it, I'm sure your mother and grandmother care a lot about you." Daisuke said.

"He's right. Just thinking about something like that...it reminds me of my own mother, and how much I miss her. But I know she would be disappointed in me if I gave into this adversity we're facing." Sonia added.

"That's another thing, I still don't understand. Why us? Why are we in this situation in the first place? It was bad enough with the Rabbit being here, but now that it's just Monokuma...I'm afraid." Hiyoko said, shaking a bit. Daisuke placed his hand over her own, much to her surprise.

"Hey, I already vowed to myself and to everyone that I wasn't going to let any of you die. We're getting out of here, all of us...together." he said firmly.

"I agree...I will not rest until we find the mastermind and tear him a new one. I'll shove my hand so far up his ass he'll turn into a hand puppet!" Sonia said.

"Alright, tone it down with the mindless violence, we don't need another Hiyoko." Daisuke said, earning a kick to the ribs from the girl.

They arrived at the RocketPunch Market a few minutes later. Hiyoko jumped off Daisuke's back, racing toward the candy section. Sonia and Daisuke decided to check out the clothes they had on display. He frowned to himself, seeing all of the beach wear. He at least found himself a pack of extra underwear. Sonia seemed content that she found some for herself along with some socks.

"While it is a shame that I couldn't find a bra in my size, I suppose I'll just have to wear this under my clothes." Sonia said, holding up a black two piece bikini.

It the top was strapless, a bronze colored ring holding the front together, with two straps that would wrap around her back. The bottom was black and white in color, split down diagonally, and had thin straps on the side. Just imagining the blonde princess in that was enough to make Daisuke blush. He turned around, pressing his bag against his crotch.

" _No no no...no sexy thoughts, I have no underwear and I don't need to pitch a tent here of all places."_ he thought to himself. He squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to imagine something else. He let out a sigh.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick alright? Sit tight for a bit." Daisuke said, quickly excusing himself. Sonia shrugged, grabbing a hold of the totebag she had selected. She had placed several changes of clothes within. She was glad to have fun some things in her size, she was starting to get tired of the school uniform she was wearing.

"Hiyoko? Would you like me to find you an extra set of clothing? I'm sure we can find something in your size and taste."

"Pass, I don't like wearing anything other than my Kimono." the girl called back. She had found the gummies she had been looking for and had sat down on the floor, tearing into a pack.

"But you have to have a change of clothes. You have to wash that kimono at some point...I am able to wash silk thanks to my upbringing, if you'd like I can wash it for you."

"Ugh...if I agree will you get off my ass? I'll change into some other clothes later." the blonde dancer said.

"Um...alright then...just let me know...I'll gladly help you out." the blonde princess said.

Daisuke returned a few seconds later, having changed his shorts into the beach shorts he had picked out. It was a pair of white shorts, with black and red lines crossing each other. It looked almost like swim trunks, and could actually be used to swim in. They reached down past his knees, almost toward the top of his boots. He fixed his tee shirt, making it fall neatly over his shorts.

"If only I could find an extra pair of shoes." he muttered.

"Why not flip flops?" Sonia asked, holding a pair up for him. He looked at them with a grimace.

"Hell no! I have a thing against those...ugh...I can't even." he said, backing away from them.

"Um...something wrong Dais? You seem almost scared of those." Hiyoko said, standing next to the boy, munching on her gummies.

"Yes, when I was younger and misbehaved, my mother would hit me with one of those. She called it _Chancleta_ , which translates into flip flop. If you fucked up as a kid, and you saw your mother reaching for her Chancla, you know your ass was gonna get beat."

"What? That's fucking hilarious...yo I need to memorize this. You ever get beat with wooden sandals?" Hiyoko said, gesturing to her feet.

"I swear to Christ, you fuck with me like that and I'm cutting your hair." Daisuke said firmly. Her golden eyes flashed with fear, and she instantly backed away.

"You guys, look at what I found." Sonia said, holding up a pair of metal boxes in her hands. The two of them wondered over to the display, seeing a sign advertising Duralumin Self Defense kits. Daisuke opened one, taking a look inside.

"Check this out, a pair of Night-Vision goggles, a baton, a survival knife, a firestarter, and even some MRE's. This is more like a survival kit than anything." He said.

"What would you need Night-Vision goggles for?" Hiyoko asked, looking the case over.

"I'm not sure, but with this anyone could take advantage of the night. You could even use them for murder." Sonia said firmly.

"It doesn't look like any have been taken but...I don't know how many were there originally." Daisuke said. Hiyoko reached into the box, taking a hold of the baton that rested within. With a flick, it extended downward, being around two feet in length.

"You could use this to beat the hell out of someone. I'll keep this for myself." she said, closing the baton.

"You can't!" Sonia said.

"Why not? I don't trust anyone on this island, I just want something so that I could defend myself." she snapped back.

"You don't trust us? Why are you even hanging out with us then?" Daisuke asked firmly.

"Convenience. I'm sorry, but the situation is pressing, and in a place where my life is in danger, I can't take any chances." the girl replied.

"I suppose that's true...it is unfavorable...but you don't exactly need trust in order to be someones friend." Sonia said.

"I think you do, I trust all of you unconditionally, I don't know if you believe me or not but...I feel like I've met you all before. I don't know where, and I don't know why...but when I look around, I got this feeling of longing in my heart...I can't explain it...but it's what allows me to trust you so much." he said firmly.

The two girls shared a curious look. They were both confused and yet they believed what he was saying. They didn't feel the same sense of longing he did, but they did have a sense of deja-vu when they looked at their other classmates. Sonia shook her head, opening another case. She like Hiyoko, also took the baton from within.

"I believe we should have a means to defend ourselves, just in case. I trust that no one will attack, but of course you never know what could happen." She said. Daisuke sighed, opening one of the cases, he took a baton for himself, placing it in his bag.

"I hope I never need to use that. Let's get these clothes back to our cottages." He said, grabbing his own tote bag.

"Yes, carry me back?" Hiyoko said.

"Man, you can walk your ass back. I don't have time for that shit!" the boy called back, earning a sigh from the girl.

"Fine, I'll use my legs. I can't believe this, didn't you know traditional dancers need to rest their feet? If my ankles break it'll be all on you."

"Boo fuckity hoo. I'm not a goddamn taxi service." he said, walking out of the store.

It didn't take the three long to get back to Mirai Hotel, all of them splitting up to go to their own cabin. It was almost time for their dinner roll call, where they would discuss the events of the day and any discoveries they had made. He grabbed his clean clothes from his washer, tossing them into the dryer. He took the clothes he had gotten from the store and placed them all in his dresser, ignoring the camera all the while. He sat down on his bed, leaning back into it. He felt his eyes getting a bit heavy.

"Maybe I can rest my eyes for a few minutes." he muttered, letting out a yawn, he hadn't slept a wink and he had been rather exhausted. He felt himself drifting off to the land of sleep.

A loud knocking jolted him awake a few minutes later, or rather a few hours later. He rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn as he glanced at his clock. He cringed when he saw the time was actually 9:46. He quickly got up, racing toward the door, throwing it open as fast as he could. Kazuichi and Hajime were standing there, worried looks on their faces.

"Bro, what the hell?" he cried.

"Huh? Sorry guys...I fell asleep." he said.

"It's alright...we just thought something bad had happened to you, since you didn't show up for roll call. We can breathe easy for a bit." Hajime said.

"Again I'm sorry, is something wrong?" he asked.

"We've been called to the park by Monokuma and Monomi...and it's mandatory." Kazuichi said. Daisuke rubbed his eyes, realization hitting him a second later.

"Did you say Monomi? Isn't she dead?" he asked.

"Apparently not. She's got spare units that she can use all over the place, just like Monokuma apparently. Those two honestly piss me off." Hajime replied, a hint of annoyance on his face. Daisuke grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Come on then, let's no keep them waiting." he said, exiting his cottage. The three of them started heading out of the hotel a few minutes later.

"Hey Dais, I wanna ask you something...who are you going for?" Kazuichi asked.

"Pardon me?" the boy asked, clearly confused.

"I mean relationship wise man...who are you trying to romance on our First Person Island Simulator?" the mechanic asked.

"I honestly haven't got the time for a relationship. Who would hook up here in this place?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"On the contrary, I think it would be the perfect time. Trust me, I both agree and disagree...with this situation, any day could be our last. You wouldn't want to die a virgin would you?" Hajime asked, earning a gasp from Daisuke.

"Hajime, you heathen!" the Ultimate Story Teller replied, a shocked look on his face. Kazuichi shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"I agree man...I don't wanna die and want to wonder what could have been. I got my eyes on Miss Sonia, so you best back away from her." the pink haired boy said, giving him a predatory glare. Daisuke shook his head, raising his hands defensively.

"I'm not gonna step on any toes or anything. I honest to goodness hope she likes you back, she's a sweet girl. But that isn't gonna stop me from being friends with her, so far she's been the kindest to me out of anyone." he said.

"Hehe, that's fine...just don't kiss her or I'll knock your lights out. So, have you decided on an answer yet?" he asked again. Daisuke sighed, looking up at the sky as he was forced to consider his options.

"I dunno...I just got out of a messy relationship, so I'm not really looking for anyone in particular. There are a couple cute girls here and there, some more than others. I find Takane really cute, same with Mikan, Peko and Hiyoko...I honestly wouldn't know." he said.

"Did you say Hiyoko? That little devil? You actually find her attractive?" Hajime asked, his face being one of shock and disbelief.

"Whoa, you have a bad experience with her or something? She's a bit overbearing but I know how to handle girls like that." he said.

"She's the spawn of Satan himself. I saw her crushing ants alive today, not just that...she somehow convinced Akane to eat flowers, filled Nekumaru's pants with dirt and pushed Nagito into the pool." Hajime said.

"The bastard found a golden coin in there, apparently it had been lodged in the filter. Takane appraised it and told him it was worth nearly ten million yen...I wish stuff like that happened to me." Kazuichi said.

"Dude, money isn't everything...just make each day count. As for you Hajime, I never said I would look at Hiyoko romantically...she's cute, I give her that...there's just something I can't understand. It's like we know each other, but I just...can't explain it." the boy said. Hajime and Kazuichi both shared a look, not exactly knowing how to respond to that.

"Maybe that's your heart telling you to kiss her! Hiyoko needs someone like you at her side...someone who can handle that pranky mischievous nature of hers."

"Pfft, no way in hell I'll date someone like that...but like I said, I'm not that interested in dating anyone...so if you wanna play Cupid play with someone else." Daisuke said, giving them a grin. The three of them finally arrived at Jabberwock Park, where everyone else was waiting for them. Monokuma pushed through them, anger on his face.

"What the hell were you doing Mister? When I give an announcement, you bring your ass out here." Monokuma snapped.

"Go fuck yourself! You actually think I'm scared of you, you goddamn Build-A-Bear reject? Don't talk to me like I'm beneath you either!" Daisuke snapped, earning gasps from the others.

"So this is the despair you get when someone backtalks you...I gotta say it's rather interesting." Monokuma said, a frown on his face. He shook his head, walking back toward the front of the crowd, where Monomi was waiting.

"Alright then, now that you lazy asses are all here, we can get this party started! I noticed you were all dicking around the island, and no one did any killing. So I'm giving you all a reason to kill, aren't I nice?" he asked.

"No, you are absolutely evil and vile. Don't listen to them children!" Monomi cried. Monokuma growled, punching the rabbit across the face.

"Take that! That's what you get for backtalking me you shithead!"

"Ah, I can't handle this corkscrew death punch!" the Rabbit cried, her body flew back, landing somewhere in the woods with a heavy thud.

"Ha, good riddance. As I was saying, I got something important to share with the lot of you...so you know how all of you came to Hope's Peak Academy yesterday?"

"Yeah...what about it?" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"Oh nothing...I bet you all walked into the gates all happy and derpy, and then you felt all sick and dizzy. Then you somehow woke up in front of the gym wondering how you got there...that about right?" Monokuma asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly in fact." Hajime added, earning nods from the others.

"Well that's because one of you is responsible for something really dark and shameful. It seems you were all brought here for a reason, whatever the reason is I don't know. But what I do know is that you were all such a big threat, that they got rid of your memories!" he said.

Daisuke stood there, shellshocked for what seemed like hours. The mastermind, erased his memories? It seemed asinine to even consider. The fact that someone would go through the trouble of capturing nineteen of them and then have their memories erased. Then go as far as joining them in their class...it wasn't believable at all.

"Ah, but here's the kicker...you all think it's stupid right...but how do you explain that feeling of longing...of Deja-Vu...like you know each other? That's because you all do know each other! Your memories of Hope's Peak Academy were taken from you by this traitor!"

"Don't listen to him! He's lying!" Monomi cried, appearing next to the monochrome bear.

"Oh really? Then explain this to us...what the fuck do you mean our memories got taken from us?" Fuyuhiko said firmly.

"It shouldn't be possible for someone to loose their memories unless they have amnesia. None of us are showing the signs of it though." Mikan added.

"Silence, this bear speaks non-sense...we have never met before, not a single time. So how is it possible that the mastermind could have taken our memories?" Byakuya snapped angrily.

"Fine fine, you want proof...but sadly I don't have any photo evidence...but I do have one...does the name Chisa Yukizome mean anything to you?" Monokuma asked curiously. Daisuke scoffed, shaking his head.

"Of course it does, she's our homeroom teacher, the one who literally went to my house, broke into it and chased me on a dirt bike to the local theater." he said. His eyes widened as he covered his mouth.

"No way...that can't be...I don't even remember that...it just kinda..."

"Slipped out? What does that say Mr. Story Teller? Is that another story your brain cooked up? Or is that a memory ingrained deep in your heart? I'll let you decide. The traitor is the one among you who stole your memories, I'm not gonna point fingers but..it would make sense that the traitor is the one who actually remembers his school life...right?" Monokuma said.

Daisuke's eyes widened and he looked at everyone. All of them were glaring at him, looks of uncertainty, anger, scrutiny...they were all believing what the bear was saying. He walked forward, standing in front of Monokuma, looking at everyone.

"Come on you guys...I'm not the one who stole our memories...if I had, why the hell would I even erase my own?" he asked.

"You don't have too remember them for you to know them. You're the Ultimate Story Teller, you can easily weave together a story from all of your memories and save them that way." Fuyuhiko said.

"What? Do you actually know how hard it is to write something from memory? Do you even know what memories are? Every single time you remember something, you're remembering the last time you remembered that specific thing. That's basic Neuro-Psychology if you didn't know. To know how the inner brain works to pull out memories, do you actually think I know how to do that? With my skill set?" he asked firmly.

"Pfft, doesn't matter...especially if you get someone who's talent it is to do it. It would explain why Ryouko forgets her memories every day...after all she writes them down in her...note...book." Fuyuhiko said, realization hitting him as he looked toward the Analyst.

"Wait...you don't actually think I did it right?" Ryouko asked.

"It would make sense...she erases her memories daily so she doesn't remember jack." Akane said.

"Let's not start pointing fingers Akane, we haven't figured out how they do it yet." Nekumaru added.

"They? Are you fucking kidding me? Come on you guys, there is no way in hell I am erasing your memories...this is what the mastermind wants...he wants to plant the seeds of doubt in all of us so that we can create a murder. There is no way I would stoop that low."

"There's no proof that you wouldn't." Sylvia said firmly.

"What the fuck Syl, back me up here...you and I know each other from childhood. Do I look like the kinda guy who would do that?" Daisuke asked, turning to face the pinkette.

"Honestly speaking, you don't...but you were gone from Japan for years. I don't know how much you changed while you were gone...I don't even know if Ultimate Story Telling is your talent...you could very well be working against us!" she said.

"Enough! I do not know who is doing this, or what they're planning with us. But Daisuke is not responsible for erasing our memories...there is no possible way a man like him could do it...he cares too much about you." Sonia said firmly.

"Then explain the memory behind that Yukizome woman, that none of us have ever met?" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"I haven't gotten all the answers goddamn it! But he is not guilty here!" She shouted, anger flowing through her. Kazuichi let out a scream of fear.

"C-calm down M-Miss Sonia. No need to get so worked up over this."

"Well, this is going splendidly. I can return your memories with ease, but if you want me to do that then you know my terms...one of you laying in your own blood...feel free to start at any time...bye bye!" the bear cried, running off.

"This is insane!" Daisuke muttered.

"It seems not everyone can be trusted anymore...I for one am not going to fall victim to murder." Peko said, leaving the park.

"Same here, watch your back Daisuke, you do something against me, and I'll stab you to death." Fuyuhiko snapped angrily, brushing past him. It wasn't long before the only people at the park were Ryouko, Daisuke and Sonia.

"This is bullshit...how can they think I'm the one doing this?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know...but I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything like this...same to you Ryouko...I believe you." Sonia said.

"Thank you...I'm so happy to have friends like you two." she said cheerfully.

"We should...return to our cottages...it's almost time for curfew." Sonia said.

"I'm gonna head to the store for some food...after what's going on, I don't feel safe going to the restaurant alone." he said.

"You can't head there by yourself...I'll go with you...just to keep an eye out."

"Oh oh, I'll go too. I want donuts!" Ryouko said cheerfully. He shook his head, giving them a nod.

"Fine, let's go then." he said.

 _ **xxx**_

Tensions were high the next morning. That much was obvious, when he walked into the restaurant, everyone went silent. Daisuke felt hurt that they all thought he was the traitor among them. He still didn't know how he knew about that woman, or why he had blurted it out with such certainty. But what he did know was that something was amiss in this entire situation. When he thought about it, having their memories erased would be rather convenient for the mastermind. They could kill each other without inhibitions, since they didn't know each other. The fact of the matter was that they did, and that's why he felt that feeling of longing.

Just who were they to Daisuke? His friends? Was he in a relationship with any of them? It would explain a few things...why he found Hiyoko cute, or why he got along so well with Sonia. Perhaps that was his mind trying to tell him that he should trust everyone. But it could also be a trick, get him to loose his guard and then it would get him killed. He had decided to sit by himself in the very back of the restaurant, so he wouldn't find the need to interact with him. No one sat down with him, which made him frown even more. He sighed, taking out his Story Book, maybe he could get some actual writing down.

"So, is that where you're keeping it?" Fuyuhiko asked, suddenly getting his attention.

"Keeping what man?" Daisuke asked, confusion written on his face.

"You're school life memories! You read that shit daily so you remember your memories, even though you wipe them out the same night."

"Do you know how asinine that sounds? I'm not sure if you've noticed but I don't have any goddamn memory wiping technology. There is nothing on this island that would allow me to do that. And before you say someone is helping me, please point them out and explain when, how and why they would help me." the boy said, leaning back in his seat. Fuyuhiko slammed his hand on the table, gritting his teeth.

"Don't fuck with me! I know you're responsible for this shit asshole, so fucking admit it! Give us back our memories!"

"Fuyuhiko that is enough. We cannot keep playing the blame game whenever one of us walks into the room. We have no concrete evidence that Daisuke truly is the traitor. For all we know there might not even be a traitor." Hajime said firmly, earning a scoff from the Gangster.

"Whatever, defend him all you want, but don't come crying to me when he kills you." he said, walking out of the restaurant. Daisuke grit his teeth.

"Fucking prick." he muttered. He looked up, earning the same looks of uncertainty from the others. He sighed, slamming his book closed. He shoved it in his bag, standing up from his seat.

"If all of you are going to give me those looks, and silently judge me then I'm not gonna be anywhere near you. If there's one thing I hate, it's when people keep their comments to themselves...as a Story Teller, I live for the opinions of people, good or bad. So if you've got something to say, say and if not, then fucking swallow it." he snapped, walking out of the restaurant, slamming the door as he went.

"You guys are horrible! We can't silently judge him like that!" Sonia said.

"Don't act like a saint, you didn't exactly say or do anything to defend him. Didn't I tell you this yesterday sweetheart? You can't trust anyone on this island...no matter how nice they may seem." Hiyoko said firmly.

"It's still kind of messed up. I know in my heart that Daisuke didn't do whatever it is he did...what was that again?" Ryouko asked, earning a groan from everyone.

"I for one am not going to be dragged down by this illogical motive. Daisuke is a nice person, so I'm going to spend some time with him." Takane said, grabbing her small purse from the table. She gathered up her tarot cards, placing them inside the small bag.

"I shall join you as well, I must apologize for not saying anything to him." Sonia said, placing her utensils on the table.

"Hey, more food for us." Akane said, earning glares from the two girls, which she seemingly ignored. Hajime stood up as well, brushing his shirt off.

"I think I'll join you girls, I want to get to know him a bit better, plus I want to discuss this story he handed me yesterday. Thanks to it, I couldn't sleep." he said, holding the small folded book in his hands.

"It Waits? May I see that?" Takane asked, earning a nod from the brown haired boy.

"Whatever, if you all wish to hang out with the traitor I'm not stopping you. I'm actually heading to the airport for a change of clothes. I saw a lot of abandoned suitcases in there so I'm gonna sift through them. Anyone else wanna tag along?" Sylvia asked.

"I will, I require an extra set of training clothes." Peko replied, grabbing her sword from beside her.

It wasn't long before everyone started making plans for themselves. Daisuke himself wanted to be as far away from everyone as possible. So he had decided to head to the Park on Central Island. He doubted anyone would show up there of all places, especially with that bomb looming over them. He didn't know why he felt the need to return there, especially after the events of the night before...but he didn't seem to care at the moment. He found himself a shady spot to sit and opened his Story Book, looking for a clean page. He opened his ink well and pulled out a quill, something he almost never used to write with.

"Hmm...now what to write...perhaps a princess story? Yes, I can definitely work on something like that but...what should it be about?" he muttered.

He remained silent for a few moments, trying to find a way to work the plot out. He started writing his new story, his hand flying across the pages as he continued to write. He continuously dipped his pen in his ink well, being careful not to smear the ink on the page. He flicked his wrist a bit, several dots of ink flying outward.

" _That's right...I don't need friends...all I need is myself. I can sit here and write all day if I want."_ he thought, dipping his pen once more. He reached for his bag, pulling out a bag of potato chips, opening them with ease.

" _Who cares if I'm on this island with these people...I don't need them...I'll sit here writing. I'll take a potato chip...and eat it!"_ he thought with a grin, shoving the salted chip into his mouth. He flipped to another page a few seconds later, continuing his story.

"Yes, that's right! Bask in my glory, for I am the Ultimate Story Teller!" he cried, holding his book proudly in the air.

"Uh...are you alright man?"

"Gah!"

The boy let out a surprised shout when he saw Hajime, Takane and Sonia standing before him. They had been watching him write for a few minutes now, the boy hadn't even noticed them. He let out a chuckle, clearing his throat.

"What's...um...what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, but we saw you brain storming here and figured you'd like some company. I didn't think you would take your writing so seriously though. Does your hand hurt?" Hajime asked.

"Not...really. I should get my bandages changed, course with how everyone is, I doubt Mikan would want to even see me." he said, looking at his wrists.

"Um, if I may be so bold...why is it that you're wrists are bandaged? We're you hurt beforehand?" Takane asked curiously.

"Uh...I don't really feel comfortable talking about that...it's actually really pathetic." He muttered, hugging his book close to himself.

"Daisuke, whatever it is that happened isn't pathetic. It's alright if you don't wish to talk to us about it, you just met us after all. We came here to hang out with you, seeing as everyone else is ignoring you entirely." Sonia said. She sat down in front of him, with Takane and Hajime following suit.

"Yeah man, call me stupid but...I'm actually trying to get all of those Hope Fragments, maybe if we do get them all Monomi will tell us how to leave." Hajime said.

"Yeah...I guess we have to build trust. I found out that by speaking and getting to know each other, you get more Hope Fragments, so I guess I can help you out. You guys are curious about my wrists right?" he asked, looking down at his hands.

"We are but...I can tell it's a rather painful story. You don't have to share it with us if you aren't ready too." Takane said, giving him a reassuring smile. He shook his head.

"No no...I...want to share it. As you all may know, me and Sylvia were a couple before we both came to Hope's Peak Academy. We had a really messy breakup. It wasn't just in public either...it went back home with us. My mother and sister were gone for the night when we both arrived. Apparently she had been unhappy for awhile and had been meaning to tell me. So when I proposed to her, I guess she just exploded."

"Exploded huh? In what way exactly?" Hajime asked curiously.

"In the typical female overreaction sense. Don't take it as an insult alright girls? Sometimes you can blow things out of proportion." he replied.

"This is true...please continue." Sonia said, ignoring Takane's look of annoyance.

"Well...I tried calming her down, but that turned into an argument. She ended up telling me everything she hated about me, apparently they outweigh the things she loved. I was apparently too romantic, focused too much on my useless talent, didn't buy her anything, she said I didn't find my talk of philosophy and mythology romantic." he said, a frown on his face.

"But those are endearing qualities. I would love a person more if we could speak about Philosophy and Greek Mythology, especially if it has to do with Astronomy!" Takane said.

"I agree with Taka, it may not be romantic, but some women do find intelligence quite attractive...perhaps she just wasn't meant to be your girlfriend, or wife." Hajime added.

"Yeah, I realize that now of course. I had given her a book on our third anniversary. It was a story about two little fairies that fell in love, despite being of different origins. She said it was too sickly sweet for her and tore it up in front of me. She then told me that my talent was useless, even went as far as quoting the same thing as my father...that bastard. When she left...I just...shut down."

"You're that said your talent was useless?" Sonia asked softly, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"That's a story for another day...it actually ties into a lot of things. But yeah, I tried to make it work for a few days but...I just decided...it would be better if I was gone. So I waited for my sister and my mother to run to our cafe, and I went into the bathroom. Once I wrote out my note, I climbed into the bathtub and I slit my wrists." he said. The three of them gasped, with Sonia adopting a horrified look. He slowly unwrapped the bandage from his right wrist, showing them the blue stitches.

"I made them pretty deep, I just wanted to die. So when I did I just sat there, waiting to die, just watching my blood go down the drain. My sister forgot her phone so she came back, wondering where I was...she found me in the tub, half dead. I don't remember much, I just woke up in the hospital. Somehow my sister talked the doctors into not calling our mother, so she doesn't know yet." he said.

"Why would...why would you think suicide is the answer?" Sonia asked curiously. She looked visibly hurt that he would even do something like that. He chuckled dryly, shaking his head.

"Sweetheart, when you fall in love and you fall so deep, you would do anything to hang on to it. Some people fight for love, some people hide from love, and some people die for love. I didn't want to feel alone, after I had spent so much time with her. The relationship was short, but she was my best friend, the one who comforted me when I came back from Spain, spent every waking moment with, hung out with, played with...my first kiss...I just...wanted to die." He admitted.

"Suicide is never the answer. No matter how hurt you are, you shouldn't say fuck it, it would be better if I was dead. Because it wouldn't be! People would miss you...if you had died, I wouldn't have met you here." Sonia said, fresh tears falling down her face.

"Sonia...why are you crying? I mean I know what I did is sad but...there's no need to cry for me. You don't even know me." he said.

"It doesn't matter! You're a precious friend to me, and I would hate to see you die! The fact that you even considered death sickens me!" She cried.

"Stay calm Sonia, it's alright...I'm sure Daisuke isn't considering death anymore." Hajime said.

"Hell no. Afterwards, I realized all of the things I had to live for. My father was a douche bag, especially when I told him that I was going to study in Hope's Peak Academy. He just looked at me with disdain, as if it was my fault I was born with talent." he said dejectedly.

"You're father hates you because you were born with talent? That's fucking stupid." Takane snapped, the three were quite surprised with her language. She shook her head, glancing back at Daisuke.

"Sweetheart, I want you to know that no matter what, you shouldn't let people hurt you. I understand your heart break, when you are in love...it hurts having to loose that person. But that's water under the bridge it seems, and you've learned to deal with everything. After all, you wouldn't be able to channel all of your emotions into your writing if you didn't." she said.

"She's right, I mean damn...I've never seen someone write the way you do. You were so calm and confident, the look on your face screamed it. The fact that you expertly opened a bag of chips and ate one without even batting an eye was impressive!" Sonia said, stars in her eyes. He flushed, shaking his head.

"You flatter me Sonia, that's nothing. You should see me when I'm writing two stories at once. I taught myself to be ambidextrous, so I can write twice as fast. I only do it if I'm on a deadline though." he admitted.

"I feel that we've learned quite a bit about Daisuke today. What about you Hajime, what dirty secrets are you hiding from us?" Sonia asked, snagging Daisuke's half eaten bag of chips. The Story Teller decided to change his bandages while he was at it. He was suddenly glad Mikan gave him a First Aid Kit.

"I'm not exactly hiding anything. I mean I'm just a normal person, don't exactly remember my talent though. That would be rather useful in this situation." Hajime said, scratching the back of his head.

"Any idea what it may be?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Not a clue. I try to remember but it's a blank. My parents always told me talent doesn't matter. Now that I think about it, I don't remember much about them. I guess that's one of the reasons why I can be so calm here." He said.

"I wish I had your nerves of steal. There isn't a moment I don't think about my parents...my mom and dad are everything to me. Especially since they handed me the planetarium." Takane said.

"You own planetarium?" Sonia asked. Having finished with his bandages, Daisuke reached into his bag pulling out his handbook. He opened up Takane's student profile, reading some of the information currently present.

"Hmm, it says here that she's the owner of the Nishijima Planetarium in Asakusa. At the young age of thirteen, Takane managed the entire planetarium, teaching her own personal astronomy classes, leading space search projects, identifying new planets and galaxies and even putting on her own laser light shows. She was also responsible for building a special viewing platform behind the planetarium that blocks out all the light in the city, allowing people to look at the night sky with no light pollution." He said. Takane blushed brightly, adopting a proud look on her face.

"That is all indeed true. I am certified in astronomy and even have my own classroom at the planetarium. I juggled all of that and my own studies...due to that I never attended public school. Getting along with kids my age was a bit challenging, you could say I became a spoiled brat." Takane said, her smile turning into a frown.

"You aren't spoiled, you are sophisticated but I wouldn't go as far as saying spoiled." Hajime said.

"You don't know my home life Hajime. My parents dote me so much it's sickening. They always get me what I want, even if I don't need it. I say something about a purse I saw online, they get it. I mention needing a new reed for my saxophone, they get me seven. I say it would be nice to live in my own apartment, they add an apartment to the planetarium so I can live alone. I feel smothered!" she admitted, her cheeks becoming a bit red.

"I didn't think you felt that way. You look so happy." Daisuke said. The girl sighed, frowning a bit.

"Yes, I just mask it...because I know my parents want whats best for me. But they never truly listen to what I want...I wanted to go to public school, I wanted to have my own friends! When I finally got my wish, it wasn't what I wanted. They signed me up for a private institution for girls. All of the girls were jealous that I got anything that I wanted. I became more pompous because of that, and I suppose that's also where my mannerisms come from." She said.

"Well, you haven't been speaking like a sophisticated woman, so I take it you're glad to be away from that life?" Hajime asked curiously, earning a nod from the Astronomer.

"I miss my parents dearly, don't get me wrong...but it's just so, liberating! It's like being a nudist trapped on a deserted island. After being forced to wear clothes in public, you can finally shed it all off and go stark naked where ever you want!"

"This isn't you saying you're gonna do that right? Because that would be a welcome sight." Daisuke said, a perverted look on his face. Sonia flicked a pebble at him, hitting him square in the nose.

"No need for perversion on this island."

"Ugh...fine. I'll settle for a bikini then." the boy said, causing the white haired girl to laugh.

"Alright, I'll let you pick it out then...I've never worn one. If I ever said anything about that at home, my mother wouldn't let me see the end of it. She would probably build me an entire bikini closet." Takane said, earning a laugh from Hajime.

"Hey, I don't mean to bring down the mood or anything, but what do you think about the traitor? Do you think one of the others could actually be responsible for it?" he asked.

"As much as I want to say yes, I can't. There's no proof any one of us is capable of building such a device. Make us all think we walked into Hope's Peak Academy and then erase our memories?" Takane asked.

"It does sound far fetched. But what about Daisuke then, and that memory about that woman?"

"Chisa Yukizome. You know I spent awhile thinking about it, but I can't remember anything about her. Not her face, not her voice..nothing. But I can't deny I don't know her...she's just like the rest of you, someone I met that I don't remember. I don't know how they got rid of our memories, but I do know that it was done. I wouldn't feel so comfortable around any of you if that was the case." He replied.

"Why do you say that hun? You look rather comfortable with us." Takane said, a curious look on her face. He shook his head, reaching into his bag. He hummed for a few seconds, pulling out a pamphlet which he handed to the girl. Sonia leaned over to read it.

"Agoraphobia and You. Ways to deal with your fear is human interaction...but you don't look like you suffer form this." Sonia said.

"But I do. When I first saw you gathered up at the gym, what did I do?"

"Um...you walked toward the bleachers, you didn't even introduce yourself, to anyone in fact." Takane said, remembered her time in the gym.

"That's right, because I didn't want to interact with any of you, because I was scared. But as soon as I arrived on the island, and I left, I started thinking everything over. I realized that I didn't feel as scared as I should have been, and that only happens when I meet someone. I have agoraphobia yet I went around and met all of you. Doesn't that seem odd?" He asked.

"Hmm...that is true...basic psychology applies to this as well. A person who doesn't want to interact with anyone simply wont." Hajime said, loosing himself in thought.

"Are you sure you aren't the Ultimate Psychologist? Because you sort of sound like one right now." Daisuke said, a smirk on his face. Hajime shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"Nah, the matters of the mind are something that I'm not good with. But all of it makes sense at least. Maybe I should ask around, see what the others think." Hajime said.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. We can meet up later and share our findings." Sonia said.

"Good luck then, I doubt anyone wants to talk to me." Daisuke said.

"Fine, then I shall remain by your side and pester them until they do speak with you!" Sonia said.

"I don't think that's a good idea...that'll just make enemies. I'll stay wit Daisuke, you with Hajime, we'll reconvene in an hour." Takane said, standing up from her spot. They exchanged parting words before taking off toward the First Island.

"Hey Daisuke, would you ever consider going sleeveless?" Takane asked, earning a laugh from the Story Teller.

 _ **End of Act 2**_

 _ **Restoration at 6%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 2**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 1**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 1**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 1**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 3**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 2**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 1**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 2**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 2**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 1**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 1**_


	5. Chapter 1 Act 3: Fresh Ocean Breeze

**A/N: Well everyone, this is it. This is the chapter that willthrow this killing game into action. That's right people, this is it!**

 **Welcome to act 3 of The School Trip of Mutual Killing. Last chapter, Daisuke was singled out as the potential traitor and tensions couldn't be any higher. This chapter kicks it up to 1001 degrees farenheit as well all try to absorb the mind fuck that will go down in history. Please forgive me for the act of villainy that I have committed against you all. But anyway, I want you all to let me know how you like this chapter. I have already written Act 4 and will be writing act 5. I decided Each chapter was going to have an Epilogue to it, before we start the next chapter. It makes it better because that way we can end the current chapter and start the next one with nothing left untied. It will also give us an insight about what's going on outside of the Neo World Program.**

 **I have nothing more to say, just enjoy this chapter...shout out to Scorpio116, check out his story A New Despair when you have the chance, show them some love. Shout out to doomqwer and Chiaki Forever for the constant support you have been giving me. Both of you have been reading my series for awhile, so I hope I did this chapter justice, tell me how you like it...Shoutout to DaManWOFear for also being a loyal reader...I hope you guys like this, and thanks for the constant support.**

 **Sorry for the tardiness by the way. Real life caught up to me, but to make up for it, tomorrows chapter is going to be extra long so I hope you all look forward to it. After this you'll be wanting to read the next chapter...**

 **So without further adoo, here is Chapter 1 Act 3 of The School Trip of Mutual Killing...remember, Embrace Despair...after this chapter, you're gonna want too...**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 1

Act 3

Fresh Ocean Breeze and Sweet Coconuts

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

Takane and Daisuke ended up leaving the park a few minutes after Hajime and Sonia did. The Ultimate Story Teller didn't exactly know what to do. Interacting with those that thought he was the mastermind was something he wasn't looking forward to. But Takane reassured him that everything would be fine. And yet, after a few minutes, it was obvious that no one had anything to say to the boy. The Ultimate Astronomer had been getting rather annoyed with everyone, but Daisuke had told her not to pay any mind to them.

They found themselves back at the Park, it was late afternoon now, almost time for the dinner time roll call in fact. Everyone was walking on eggshells, and that made it that much harder for anyone to actually get things done. Daisuke felt bad for Ryouko, who was being ignored by almost everyone, save for Mikan who had been hanging out with her for most of the day. The nurse had actually been rather miffed that he hadn't gone to her to change his bandages, but she forgave him when he told her he used the kit she had given him.

Sonia was leaning up against the statue, holding a bottle of water in her hands. Hajime was sitting on the bench next to her, looking at this Student Handbook. He had one of his legs crossed over his lap, a pensive look on his face. When he saw Daisuke and Takane though, he adopted a smile.

"So did you guys find anything useful?" he asked a hopeful look on his face. Daisuke sighed shaking his head.

"No one wanted to talk to us, and if they did they wanted to talk to Takane alone. They all think I truly did steal their memories. The only one that actually spoke to me was Hiyoko. She said she doesn't believe a big idiot like me could easily pull something like that off." he said.

"She also said you would need like a billion yen and a bunch of dumb asses willing to work for someone so stupid like you." Takane said.

"I purposely left that out because I didn't want to share the insult. Thanks for sharing it Takane." he said, earning a blush from the girl.

"Anyway, the results that we got weren't favorable. Chiaki says you aren't responsible for this, but Sylvia says you are. It's the same with Akane and Nekumaru, though with him he wants proof before he can make final judgment. Peko was indifferent, Fuyuhiko firmly believes you did it, and a few other didn't say yes or no." Sonia said, reading the notes off of her handbook.

"That's great. That just makes me look like the bad guy in all of this...I can't believe people are so quick to judge, especially without proof!" He snapped, crossing his arms.

"Hey, if it means anything, Kazuichi said you hadn't shown any signs of being the mastermind to him. He said you wouldn't have gotten Peko to split coconuts for him and Hajime if you were a bad person." Sonia said, giving the boy a smile.

"So he doesn't hate me because acted like an errand boy? Fantastic." He said.

"It's seven o'clock, time for the dinner time roll call. We should all make our way to Mirai Hotel now." Hajime said. Daisuke however shook his head.

"Nah, I'm gonna head to the Market for my dinner. If Byakuya has a problem with me not showing up, he can eat me." He said.

"Daisuke, if you don't show up then that will make it worse for you in the end. That will make you seem more like the traitor...please come to the restaurant with us. We'll sit with you if that's what you want." Sonia said.

"Yeah, we have to do our best and show everyone that you are a kind person who would never thing of doing that to his friends!" Sonia said. He sighed, giving her a nod.

"I can't say no to you Sonia...dammit let's just go, before Byakuya hounds us for being late." he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The four of them walked mostly in silence, with Takane taking some time to teach Sonia and Hajime about astronomy. Hajime was confused about everything the white haired woman said, but Sonia seemed to understand all of it. Daisuke found it rather interesting but chose not to voice his opinions. He looked at the slowly darkening skies, seeing the soft blues melting into the dark oranges and purples streaking across the sky. He had yet to see a sunset on the island, and was really tempted to actually go see one. He decided against it, knowing Sonia would get really mad if he ditched out on dinner with them.

Arriving at the hotel front, the four of them quickly cut across the pool area, heading upstairs. Just like he had expected, Byakuya was waiting for them, a rather annoyed look on his chubby face. Daisuke was trying not to laugh as he earned a glare from the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. He ignored the glares Fuyuhiko gave him as he grabbed a plate of food and headed toward the back table, finding his seat, he set the plate down on the table top. Takane sat to his left, while Hajime and Sonia sat next to each other on his right.

"What part of be here at 7PM do you cretins not understand? I gave you a specific time for roll call and yet you choose to be late!"

"He man, why don't you back the fuck up. You do not tell me when I can and cannot show up to this place. Attendance her isn't mandatory, and you aren't a teacher or an adult either. Also don't call my friends cretins. Takane and Sonia have more smarts in a single nail than you do in your entire fat ass body." Daisuke snapped. Hiyoko burst into laughter, almost falling out of her chair as she held her sides tightly.

"Excuse you? You do not speak to the Esteemed Byakuya Togami like that you plebeian."

"How would you like to be addressed? I take requests!" The boy said, this seemed to cause Hiyoko to laugh again, though she was silenced when Mahiru slammed her fist on the table.

"That's enough. Daisuke I know you are mad but you shouldn't take it out on Byakuya like that. He's just trying to look out for you."

"Trying to look out for me? Get real, half of you believe that crack pot story about me stealing your memories. I have a reason to be mad, I don't want to be anywhere near any of you. But I grit my teeth and I bare it, so no one suspects me of plotting against them!" He cried back, a look of hurt on his face.

"Guys please, you're all symbols of hope...there has to be a better way for all of us to get along." Nagito said firmly.

"There is, and that involves Daisuke getting the fuck away from us! I don't want that traitor anywhere near me, especially knowing he took our memories from us. When he's willing to talk, he can come back."

"Come back? What the fuck do you mean you Yakuza scumbag?" Daisuke snapped, glaring at Fuyuhiko.

"You heard me numb nuts. Until you return our memories to us, I want you out of Mirai Hotel, that means you can't go into your cottage either!" he said. Daisuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, was he seriously suggesting that.

"You can't do that. He's a human being, you can't get rid of his basic human rights!" Takane snapped angrily. Fuyuhiko smirked, turning to look at the others.

"Alright then, we're all civilized adults here. Why not put it to a vote...all those who want Del Rio to leave Mirai Hotel and bunk somewhere else, raise your hand!" He said, holding his own up. Everyone but Sonia, Ryouko, Hajime, Takane, Hiyoko and Kazuichi rose their hands. Fuyuhiko counted the votes, rolling his eyes.

"This is pointless but, all opposed?" he asked, the remaining six rose their hands, looks of anger on their faces.

"Well, majority vote rules...ain't that right big man?"

"That is right...I do not want anyone to get hurt, and as your leader I must take responsibility and protect the wellness of the group as a whole. Sorry Daisuke, but you must leave Mirai Hotel and find another place to stay."

"That's bullshit! Daisuke has been really nice to me, and to everyone here...why do we have to treat him like he's a goddamn dog?" Hiyoko cried, anger flowing through her tiny body. Daisuke had been surprised to see her vote for him to stay, and was even more surprised to see him defending him.

"He deserves to be treated that way, after all he's the one who's taking our memories away. Who knows, maybe he even planned all of this!" Sylvia cried.

"Why...why are you doing this? What did I do to you? To any of you? I've been nice to everyone here, I've given my trust to all of you and here you are stabbing me in the back. Why won't you believe me when I say I didn't do it?" Daisuke snapped back, glaring at Sylvia. She looked a bit hurt, but remained rather adamant.

"Sorry, there's no proof saying you aren't at fault. I'm just watching my own skin." She said.

"Guys, we shouldn't fight like this. If we all keep doing this, then someone will end up killing. We all have to look at this rationally." Chiaki said firmly, earning curious looks from everyone else.

"Says the person who voted against him staying here." Teruteru said, a firm look on his face.

"Actually, you may have not noticed but I didn't vote. I found it pointless and stupid, especially since it goes against what we're here for. We have to focus on collecting the Hope Fragments for Usami." She said.

"You mean Monokuma's assistant? Ha what a laugh. As if she would let us go by collecting all of those." Fuyuhiko said. Daisuke stood up, his chair dragging across the floorboards was enough to attract their attention. He wiped his face with a napkin, tossing it to the table.

"You want me out of the hotel, fine. But know this, I am taking claim of RocketPunch Market and the Airport, if you dare cross that line without my approval, we will have words. Just be lucky Extreme Violence is forbidden on this island." He said, walking out of the restaurant. Sonia slammed her fist against the table, rattling the dishes already on it.

"Goddamn it! You bastards really know how to piss me the fuck off! How dare you all do this to him? This isn't a Democracy, there wasn't a need for a goddamn vote! You all just increased his odds of dying." She screamed angrily.

"It doesn't matter...his death will serve as a stepping stone for hope. It's alright if we have a few sacrifices along the way." Nagito said. Sonia growled in anger, grabbing her empty plate in her hand. She whipped it at the wall, the delicate china exploding into millions of little pieces.

"I haven't the time for your dribble. If you all wish for Daisuke to secede from the group, then I shall join him as well. But it's just as he said, if you attempt to go to either of those places, I will consider it an act of war."

"Pfft, an act of war? What are your weapons of choice oh mighty Princess of RocketPunch Market?" Fuyuhiko asked jokingly.

"Have you ever been hit square in the balls by a potato flying at 100 Kilometers an hour? Because I know how to make a Potato cannon, and I will destroy your nuts." the princess said. The boy gulped, turning away from her.

"Whatever, try not to procreate over there...although you look like the kind to have his abortion." he said, causing Byakuya to breaking into laughter.

The princess excused herself none to nicely from the restaurant. Takane followed suit, with Kazuichi, Ryouko and Hiyoko following after her. Before she left the blonde dancer stopped, glaring at Byakuya.

"You are such a mean person Mr. Ham Hands...I hope you choke on a chicken bone and die alone in your room." she said, hastily leaving.

"Jeez, I wasn't expecting the Shrimp to actually something so hurtful." Sylvia said, a grimace on her face.

"Guys, maybe we went a little too far. We shouldn't have outright banned him from staying here." Mahiru said, a look of regret on her face.

"You said and did nothing to stop it. If you feel regret now, it is much to late to do anything about it." Peko said, her arms firmly crossed.

"It doesn't matter...he's out of our lives for now...that means he can't use his memory zapping machine to erase our memories anymore. We should focus on ourselves for now. As such, I will discuss my findings for the day." Byakuya said.

Daisuke grabbed everything he had brought to his cottage and hastily packed it into his extra totebag. He was glad there wasn't a rule against him sleeping elsewhere. He remembered the Market had tents for sale, so he was going to grab himself one, along with some other camping supplies. There was a path to a private beach of sorts behind the RocketPunch Market, so he could spend the night there. He stuffed his picture into his bag, walking out of the cabin. He locked the door and turned around, almost bumping into Takane.

"Whoa, what are you doing here Taka?" he asked. The girl had demanded he call her by nickname while they were hanging out earlier. She had never gotten one as a kid, and wanted her friends to refer to her as such. He noticed the bag in her hands.

"I came to let you know you aren't alone. I plan to go with you to the market as well." she said.

"Huh? No no don't. You don't have to come with me, after all they all think I'm the traitor, not you. I wouldn't want you to get implicated in anything." He said, a look of worry on his face. She shook her head, adopting a firm look.

"You're one of my first true friends here. It would be wrong of me to turn my back on you. Besides, I brought my telescope with me so we can look at the stars." she said, patting the bag on her shoulder. He also noticed the black case in her hands.

"Your saxophone too?" he asked.

"I play it before I go to sleep, it always relaxes me. Plus Saxophone music has been proven to be quite relaxing to listen too." She said, giving him a wink. He chuckled, taking the case from her hands.

"Here, I'll be a gentleman and I'll carry your case. I don't mind listening to some music, as long as it isn't Careless Whisper that is." he said. She eeped a bit, her face flushing red.

"Don't assume I know how to play that of all songs!"

"You aren't denying it though."

"Well...I did learn to play it, but I'm not going too...that's a rather sexy song, and I wouldn't want anything to happen." she said, trying her best not to stammer. As they walked, they noticed Kazuichi, Sonia, Ryouko and Hiyoko waiting for them. He looked at all of them oddly.

"What are you all doing here, with bags no less?" he asked.

"It didn't settle with me man, what those two bastards did. They upset Miss Sonia, plus you look like an alright guy in my book. So I'm jumping ship and hanging out with you."

"As much as I hate to admit it but Daisuke was nice to me when we went to the store. I have to build trust with someone, so I guess I'll chose the one who carried me to the store." Hiyoko said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You were one of my first friends here Daisuke, and I'm not turning my back on you. We can all camp out behind RocketPunch together, even Ryouko has decided to join us!" Sonia said cheerfully.

"I haven't got a choice...after all they all suspect me too. I'm not gonna hang around a place I'm not wanted." She said firmly, brushing some of her long red locks out of her face.

"Well, then let us mush to the store!" Daisuke said, a grin on his face. He was glad that even in this situation he had friends that trusted him. He knew he could trust them with everything, even his life. Though he was sure Hajime was in that group too. Sadly, the amnesiac boy had decided to stay with everyone else, so he could stop them from making anymore rash decisions.

It was already well into night time when they all arrived at the store. It was only around eight though, but the stars had already come out. Since there were no big buildings to light out the path, it had gotten a bit sketchy, but Kazuichi had brought a flashlight he had gotten at the store in case he needed to walk out at night. The Moon gave them all quite a lot of light, but the trees did fall over the path at certain intervals. Thankfully, the store didn't have an automatic lock on the doors, so they were able to enter it and gather some supplies.

"Hey, any of you want any brewskies while I'm over here?" Daisuke asked, grabbing some sodas and water and putting them all in a cooler.

"Nah man, none of us are old enough to drink yet." Kazuichi said.

"So, it's not like we're forbidden to drink them anyway. No adults remember? I doubt Monokuma gives a shit." He said.

"I don't, I put those there for your enjoyment, please go crazy!" the Monochrome bear said, causing Daisuke to scream, dropping a six pack he had been holding. By some miracle of god, none of the bottles shattered, but that was enough for him to grow rather annoyed.

"Would you mind fucking letting us know when the hell you're gonna show the fuck up?" Daisuke shouted, his hand clutching his heart.

"Why? Surprise visits are the best...what's crackalackin over here?" He asked curiously, glancing around at the six teenagers currently at the store.

"Why bother telling you, you got this place wire tapped and full of cameras, you already know this shit." Hiyoko snapped, looking a bit disgruntled at the bear's appearance. She had been stuffing a bag with candy so she didn't have to constantly have to come back whenever she ran out.

"That is true...well there is no rule against you all sleeping out of the hotel, so have fun. I've always wanted to witness a Beach Orgy." He said.

"What?" Takane shouted, clearly taken aback by the bear's crass suggestion.

"Oh come on, you're all in a life or death situation, do you wanna die virgins? Or do you wanna shag like nobody's business? Whatever you decide it will stay a secret from the others."

"Monokuma if you just came here to annoy us then please escort yourself out of my sight." Sonia said firmly, in a rather princess like tone.

"Alright, alright I'll leave. But really, if you do decide to shag, condoms are on aisle six. Have fun, especially you girls, I wanna see some poon action. Upupupupupupu" the bear cried, quickly disappearing into the store.

"Ugh...I do not care for him." Takane said, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Whatever, he's just riling us up, nothing we can do. After all we can't attack him, or else we die." Daisuke said, placing the beer back into the fridge. He had rapidly changed his mind on bringing them along.

"Let's just focus on getting the stuff ready for our camp out." Takane said, grabbing all of her gathered items, placing them by the door.

"Yo Dais, come with me for a second, and grab that rope." Kazuichi said, grabbing a few tiki torches from the outdoor area of the store. Daisuke shrugged and grabbed two bundles of rope the boy had set out, and follow the teen toward the front of the store.

The two remained silent as the walked away from the RocketPunch Market. They finally went away from the store's parking lot, so much so that they had to strain their eyes to see it. They could also see the fence surrounding Mirai Hotel. Kazuichi stopped, walking toward the grassy side of the path.

"You uh...gonna tell me what this is for?" Daisuke asked.

"Territory. You claimed the market and the airport right? That means we need to bar access to those areas, from both sides of the path. We wouldn't want anyone to cross into our zone right?" the mechanic said, earning a nod from the Story Teller.

"Makes sense...I just wish it didn't come down to this...if it wasn't for Monokuma we wouldn't be so split up. I'm just...happy to know I got someone on my side."

"Sure, you helped us out with those coconuts yesterday. I'm sure Hajime is on board with us, but he most likely stayed behind to talk those idiots into not bothering us." he said, scratching his nose.

"That's true, he seems like the guy to look out for others. Mikan was probably too shy to stick with me...I would hate it if she got bullied while I wasn't around. I can tell she's been down that road before." he said.

He stabbed the other torch into the ground, wedging it deep into the ground. When they were done, he and Kazuichi grabbed the rope, spinning it around the torches to block the entire path. Kazuichi took out something else, a pair of orange handguns. He placed them on the ground, taping them to the torch. He tied some thread to the trigger and ran it into the woods, tying it off to the thin branch of a shrub.

"What are those for?"

"Flare Guns...if someone tries to cross, it will automatically fire the round into the air, alerting us of intruders. I'm surprised I was able to find them. There were some older self defense kits in the back of the store with some extra guns." He said.

"Huh...we should keep an eye out for that, just in case...I would like to keep a guard here, but that wouldn't be fun either...I'm sure the guns will be enough though." Daisuke said, watching as the teen strapped a second gun to the other torch.

"Alright, now to bar the path that leads from the beach to the airport!" he said. Daisuke groaned, following the boy back to the store.

After fifteen minutes or so, Daisuke and the rest of his friends were at the small stretch of beach behind the Market. It was almost as big as the beach they had all appeared on the first day, and a bit dirty since it wasn't kept by anyone. There was enough space between them and the water so they wouldn't get wet or anything. The boys had gotten to work, setting up the tents for everyone while the girls gathered drift wood for a fire.

"This is so exciting! It's the first time I've ever gone camping!" Sonia said, eagerly building the fire pit.

"I don't remember if I've gone camping or not. I haven't written it in my notebook, so I guess this is a first for me too!" Ryouko said, a similar look of excitement on her face.

"I've been camping many times before. Whenever I mentioned the word, my parents would plan a trip. They would always bring a big ass tent for me too, even though I was fine with my Hello Kitty one." Takane said, earning a chuckle from Kazuichi.

"All of these tents are plain, but they'll do. Maybe me and Miss Sonia can share the bigger tent?" he said hopefully.

"I've already decided to share with Hiyoko. She needs a little help tying her Obi, so I volunteered to do it for her." Sonia said.

"Come on Princess, I told you to keep that secret!" the blonde said, stamping her foot into the sand. She had surprisingly enough, taken her kimono off. She had changed into a yellow camisole, and a pair of white shorts. She had decided to use her own sandals instead of getting new ones.

"You and Daisuke should share, I think it would be best if the girls stuck together, we wouldn't want any funny business to go down, Dr. Pepper." Ryouko said.

"Huh...Dr. Pepper? Oh no...no no no...this can't be happening...is this who I am now? Is this what I'm going to be known for?" the pink haired boy cried, eyes dilating a bit.

"What's wrong with him?" Takane asked.

"I think Ryouko called him that because his last name is Souda, I guess in her mind she registered that as a soft drink and called him Dr. Pepper." Daisuke said.

"No, I don't want to be known as Dr. Pepper. All throughout middle school the kids would call me Sundrop and all these other soda names. They called me Dr. Thunder once." He shouted angrily.

"That's another thing I don't get. Why are there so many knock off soft drinks? I mean, I saw like fourteen different ones in my life time. Dr. Bob, Dr. Thunder, Mountain Lightning, Mountain Lion. I mean come on, just be original. It all tastes like watery piss to me." Daisuke said, settling down on his towel. He had decided to take his tee shirt off, finding it too hot to actually keep it on. Sonia flushed a bit when she saw his toned body, but decided to bite her tongue.

"That is a good point, I don't know what watery piss tastes like, but if it tastes like cash grab, desperation and tears, then I know what flavor it is." Takane said. Daisuke cringed a bit, not expecting her to say something like that.

"Anyway, what do we do at a camp out?" Ryouko asked, plopping herself in front of the fire pit. Sonia poured some lighter fluid into the pit, lighting it with the Zippo she had snagged from the store. The fire roared to life, bathing the area in bright orange firelight.

"We roast marshmallows, tell spooky stories and watch the stars! I read about it in a book once!" Sonia said.

"Well, you're halfway there. We just chill out, enjoy the cool night, maybe play in the water, burn the midnight oil, whatever you guys want." Daisuke said.

"Oh, since you're the Ultimate Story Teller, can you grace us with a scary story?" Kazuichi asked.

"Would you please? It would be so cool if you did!" Sonia said.

"Ehe, I would but I only brought one. Sadly Hajime still has it." He said, rubbing his neck.

"What about your story book? Isn't that full of stories?" Takane asked curiously, remembering the crimson book the boy was writing in earlier.

"That one doesn't have any horror stories in it. It has a collection of short romance stories, along with some fairy tales, childrens stories and some other random things I've written. Mostly stuff that I have read online." he said.

"What were you writing before? When me, Hajime and Taka showed up at the park?" Sonia asked curiously. The boy flushed, looking away from the princess.

"Um...it was a love story. It was a story about a beautiful princess falling in love with a street performer. Nothing special really." he said. Kazuichi glared at him, taking a drink of his soda.

"Oh oh, do you have anything theatrical? Like a Play?" Ryouko asked, raising her hand up.

"Pfft, as if! Do you actually think he has something like that?" Hiyoko asked, taking a seat by the fire. She took one of the hermit crabs she had found and tossed it into the fire, the slight hiss making her grin.

"Yo what up bitch, I'mma tell you a tale

about how Ash Ketchum got his ass sent to jail

Beat the Elite Four, won the tournament war

But he couldn't get the same rush as before

Fat and depressed his life had gone south

so he turned to Pikachu and he punched him in the Meowth

He felt so alive, he felt so real

He beat all his Pokemon with his fists of Registeel

He got arrested for domestic violence

It was a crazy motherfuckin Cacturne of events

He said that Pika's bruises happened on the stairs

When he fell

The cops said Granbull Shit and threw that bitch in a cell.

Rock On, this is a fucked up tale of Pokemon, Gone Wrong Gone Wrong

That's right, this shit is tight when Daisuke's on the mic...bitch!

Ash was in trouble as soon as he arrived

He Magnemite not make it out of prison alive

His lawyer ran in with a big state trooper

Bringing fiery news, like Charmanderson Cooper

It's your lucky day, Pika Posted your bail

So Ash found his little friend outside of the jail

But Pikachu was different he had mentally snapped

Ash was Chandelure'd into his deadly trap

Pika pulled out a gun and he said with a cry

"Suck a yellow dick bro, I choose you to die!"

"Don't do it!" yelled Ash "You know I got your back!"

But Pika pulled the trigger shot him twice in the sack.

Holy fuck! Have you ever been shot in the nuts?

Spoiler it sucks

And Oh Squirtle, gotta catch them all but they might just ruin your balls.

And poor Misty!

Again and a-Gengar she'll have Ghastly screams that Haunter dreams

But you'll want more, and if you don't we'll beat your ass till it's Bulbasaur!"

Daisuke finished his surprise song, having left his friends in a mild state of shock and surprise. Hiyoko nodded, sucking her teeth as she started clapping her hands, rather slowly in fact. It was a rather awkward sound coming from her dainty hands.

"What was that? That was the funniest shit ever!" Takane cried, clutching her sides as she had been the only one laughing. Daisuke grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"I've been trying to incorporate music into my stories lately. You see, Plays tell stories through Opera and singing. So I thought maybe I could write a story and sing it. Technically speaking, I am the Ultimate Vocalist, so I can very well pull it off." he said.

"You have a good talent, you truly do. I can see you on Broadway, telling people some awesome stories!" Kazuichi said.

"Here here, perhaps when we get off this island, you can come to Novoselic to perform for my parents. They absolutely love the theater." Sonia said.

"I'm sure I wouldn't remember it, but I would love to see a play too." Ryouko said. The boy shrugged leaning back a bit.

"I guess I'll have to write one then. You'll all have front row seats, that's my promise!" he said, giving them a wink.

"Hey, would any of you like to take a look at the stars? I found the perfect sector for you all to look at!" Takane said cheerfully. Ryouko rose her hand eagerly, earning a nod from the astronomer.

"What do you think is out there? I mean..do you believe in some other form of life?" Kazuichi asked.

"What, like E.T.?" Daisuke said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, but one that doesn't look like a wrinkled elephant dick."

"Thanks for that visual Dr. Pepper. I really didn't need my favorite childhood movie ruined by your imagery." Takane said, a frown on her face.

"Uh...sorry...but you get what I mean...and I don't mean those Aliens or Predators either." the pink haired boy said, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

"Ah, you want some sexy space vixens...I get you."

"Nah man, now you're just twisting my words...I just think that maybe there might be other humans out there..who knows right?" he asked.

"True. There have been various discoveries regarding Earth-like planets that could sustain life. But they're all too far away. Maybe you can build a rocket with light speed?" Takane asked, earning a chuckle from Hiyoko.

"What is he? Jake Gyllenhaal? Is he gonna turn into a Rocket Boy?" Hiyoko cried, shoving some gummies into her mouth.

"Hey don't poke fun at Kazuichi. With his talent I'm sure he can build a rocket, easily!" Sonia said, making the boy swoon.

"Miss Sonia, you made me so happy with your praise! Now I have to build a rocket, the best in the world!"

"Don't sell yourself short yet man, you still need a fuse to get yourself off the ground." Daisuke said.

 _ **xxx**_

Peko honestly didn't know what to feel. She felt rather bad that she had voted to exile Daisuke to the Market. She had been pondering her choice, but remembered her Young Master's words to her when she had arrived at the island.

" _Our Professional Relationship is over on this island. From now on, we're just regular students. You don't know me and I don't know you."_

That had honestly hurt her, but at the time she just realized it was for the best. However she couldn't even associate with him anymore. The fact that he didn't even look at her really did hurt her. But she just figured some training would take her mind off of it, but that just made her even more disappointed.

But then Daisuke had come to get her. He had made her feel different...like she actually mattered. All her life she knew she was Fuyuhiko's tool. She was reminded every day of her position in the Kuzuryuu Clan. She was his personal hitman, ready to kill at his discretion whenever he might've needed her. But he never did, and whenever she called him Young Master as she had been taught, he would lash out at her.

Being on this island felt liberating, but it also felt confusing. There were many things Peko Pekoyama didn't understand. Like why she was brought to this island in the first place. Sure, she had been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy due to her own merits, but why had she been brought to this island?

Byakuya had been trying to find a way out for all of them, but he was honestly just looking out for himself. She could tell, especially when he decided to oust Daisuke with Fuyuhiko. She understood her Young Master was also looking out for himself, but there was no way Daisuke could possibly have stolen her memories. It just didn't make any sense to her. She sighed, standing up from her bed, she grabbed her Shinai.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was for once out of her old school uniform, and wearing something rather plain for her. A silky white shirt which was a bit lowcut for her. She was wearing a pair of silver colored shorts and some flip-flops. Her hair remained the same, she didn't want to take it out of its braids. She looked normal.

She shook her head, grabbing her handbook. She left her cottage, deciding a walk in the cool air would help clear her head.

She started walking out of the Hotel Grounds, heading toward RocketPunch Market. She didn't know why she was walking in that direction, she just felt the need to check up on them. She didn't know why, but whenever she looked at the others, she felt the need to protect them. She had vowed to live by the sword and protect her young master, but since he had dismissed her as his personal hitman, she was a sword for hire. That meant that she could protect whoever she wanted.

She stopped in front of the barrier that had been placed at the path, barring her from the market. She sighed, realizing the others must have done this so no one would walk in on their area without consent. That also meant she couldn't get herself some tea from the market. She spun on her heel, turning to walk back.

"Peko? What are you doing out here?"

She stopped, glancing at her shoulder as she saw Daisuke standing on the other side of the barrier. She turned to face him, a frown on her face. She remained silent, not exactly know how to respond to his question. She almost never spoke normally to anyone, other than when she was with Fuyuhiko. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I was just going out for a walk to clear my head. I normally drink some green tea at the end of it to relax a bit, but since you've taken over the store."

"No, you can come over. All you have to do is ask Peko, I don't mind." he said.

"Are you sure? I voted against you and chose to exile you after all." She said.

"Listen, I'm not mad at what you did alright? You just want to live through the night right? I'm over it. But I do hate the fact that people trust a Yakuza over me." he said, a frown on his face. Peko decided to hold her tongue. After all she wasn't supposed to tell people she was Fuyuhiko's personal hitman.

"I see...well, I do apologize...I do not agree with their barbaric decisions. But I also didn't want to sleep outside my cottage."

"Like I said, it's fine. You can walk around the torch, but watch the Flare Gun." he said, pointing to the orange gun. She nodded, easily stepping over the thread.

"Impressive warning system. If you hadn't pointed it out, I would have stepped on that thread. That's almost invisible, especially at night."

"That's the idea...I was heading back from my bathroom break, so I don't mind if you take your time here. If you want you can join us, we're all star gazing right now." he said.

"Thank you, but I would much rather grab my tea and be on my way." She said, he took a hold of her hand, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Come on! You need to stop being so uptight all the time...it's like the only thing you breathe is sword skills. You need to loosen up, in fact I'm confiscating your Shinai for the rest of the night." he said, taking a hold of her sword bag.

"No please, I can't be left without a weapon." she said, tugging on the bag.

"Peko, do you trust me?" he asked, looking into her eyes, a hurt look on his face. She sighed, releasing her grip on the bag.

"Fine, but I expect you to return it to me in the morning." She said.

"Excellent, we're gonna have fun alright? You ever had smores?" he asked.

"Not really...what are smores?" she asked curiously, her stony face being one of curiosity.

"Jesus, you've been living under a rock. It'll be much better if I show ya, but first let's get you that tea." he said.

As the two of them walked back toward the store, Peko couldn't help but hear a loud snap. She stopped and looked back toward the forest, the area between the Market and Mirai Hotel. She reached for her back, only to realize she lacked a weapon.

"Something wrong Peko?" Daisuke asked.

"I...heard something in the woods...it sounded like a snap." she said. The boy's brows furrowed, and he walked back toward the ropes barring the path, glancing into the woods.

"Hmm...it might have been a wild animal or something. You sure you heard something?"

"Indeed, my sense of hearing has been very acute since I was young. I hone it quite a bit when I'm training my skills." She said.

"Alright, let's head to the store and grab some flashlights, I'll run and tell the others alright? Think you can get those lights for me?" Daisuke asked, handing the girl her sword back.

"Of course, I shall be waiting for you here." she said, taking off toward the store. He quickly turned toward the beach.

" _Oh god, if Peko heard something then it must have been big. I didn't see any big animals on the island, so it couldn't have been one."_ he thought to himself. He burst through the tree line, stopping just short of the sand.

"Daisuke, is something wrong? You look out of breath!" Sonia cried, standing up from her seat at the sand.

"Yeah come on man. What's up?"

Before he could even see something, a loud pop filled the air followed by an explosion of bright red. They all looked up at the sky, seeing the glowing flare. Kazuichi didn't waste a moment, running through the woods.

"Me and Peko were talking at the store front, I invited her over and she heard something, so I came to get all of you." Daisuke said.

"Well let's not waste any time...someone could be hurt." Takane said. Hiyoko stood up, grabbing the baton she had brought along with her, just in case. The group of five raced back toward the store front, finding Kazuichi and Peko standing there, both of them looking at the flare gun.

"What happened? Did you see who set it off?" the mechanic asked, looking at the swordswoman.

"No, I was inside getting these flashlights when I heard the pop. I saw something moving through the brush but I didn't see a face." She said.

"Well let's start looking around, maybe someone left something behind." Daisuke said, taking a hold of one of the flashlights. Peko passed all of them out, deciding not to take one for herself.

They all started looking around the area, with Daisuke and Takane pairing off. Peko decided to go with them, leaving Hiyoko and Ryouko as a pair. Sonia begrudging left with Kazuichi the young man spouting things about how he was going to protect her at any cost. She honestly looked like she wanted to go with Daisuke. Hiyoko seemed to be laughing at her misfortune though.

"Was it over here Peko?" Takane asked, earning a nod from the silver haired woman.

"Indeed, I had handed Daisuke my Shinai, the two of us headed back toward the store, when I heard a loud snap. It was as if a small tree or shrub had been brought down." She said.

"A small tree? You know when I was exploring the island on the first day, I did cut across an area with some young palm trees. It's over here." Daisuke said, leading the two girls through the woods.

It was bit sketchy for them, as they were walking through an unmapped area of the island. They started seeing large palm trees, along with a few baby trees. They saw some foot prints in the wet dirt, leading deeper into the woods. Peko placed her hand on Daisuke's shoulder, pulling him to a stop. She pulled her Shinai from her bag and walked in front of him.

"You two are defenseless, I'll be able to react faster than either of you can. I wouldn't trust that baton in your bag either." She said. Daisuke was surprised at the girl's declaration.

"How did you know I had a baton in my bag?" he asked softly.

"I saw you reaching for it earlier. Batons are flashy but ineffective...of course that's because I prefer something with a blade." She said with a small laugh.

They continued walking, the air becoming a bit heavy. Takane covered her nose, struggling to breathe for a few seconds. She caught the scent of something metallic. She swallowed hard, turning to face Daisuke.

"Do you smell that?" she asked.

"You mean the scent of metal? Yeah, there were some iron plates back here for some reason, all of them were rusted so that might be why you smell metal." He said.

"I do not think it's the iron plating that is filling the air with the scent of metal." Peko said, suddenly stopping.

Daisuke bumped into her, though she didn't even move. Takane let out a sudden scream, letting go of the flashlight in her hands. He swallowed hard, moving around Peko to face whatever it was the two had seen.

There was blood everywhere. All over the dirt, there were large splotches of blood, bright pink and flowing into a small ditch that had been dug next to some trees. One of the trees had been snapped cleanly in half, and had come to a rest on the ground near the ditch. There were large drag marks on the dirt, along with an iron plate. But what shocked him wasn't that. It was the body of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.

His body was resting up against one of the palm trees, his pinstripe suit being stained pink with blood. His eyes were wide open with shock, the area around them being slightly bruised, a trick of blood was running down his cheek. His hands were covered in blood, and he was holding a bloody knife in his hand. His tie had been taken off, and wrapped around his neck for some reason or another, keeping his body upright against the tree. It was a rather gruesome sight.

Daisuke honestly didn't know what to say, what to do. The scent of blood hit his nose and he felt sick. A hot feeling started welling up in his stomach as he slapped his hand against his mouth, doing his best not to throw up all over the ground.

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

" _ **It's finally Fucking Happened! Woo it's been such a long time! A Body has been discovered. After a certain amount of time, a Class Trial will be held. Since this is the first body, everyone meet up at Jabberwock Park for a Crash Course in this Investigation!"**_

It finally sunk into his mind that someone had died. Someone had killed, someone had actually taken the plunge and decided to kill one of their friends. And it would be up to them to find the one who had done it.

 _ **End of Act 3  
Fresh Ocean Breeze and Sweet Coconuts (Deadly Life)**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 2**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 2**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 1**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 1**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 3**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 2**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 1**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 2**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 2**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 1**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 1**_


	6. Chapter 1 Act 4: The 1st Murder Case

**A/N: Hello everyone. First and foremost I would like to apologize for the delay. People in my house don't seem to understand that when I am typing out a new chapter I am not to be bothered. I had to go to various places for no reason, wait in a fucking waiting from for an hour because I wasn't needed, and then forced to go to walmart. I'm not trying to be a dick or anything, but I wasn't needed at all, and my laptop has missing keys so I couldn't take it with me and I don't have a wireless keyboard. It pissed me the fuck off.**

 **But, I was able to finish the Investigation and Class Trial potions of this Chapter! Each of them will be chapters of their own from now on, I hated having the Investigation and the Trial in the same chapter, because I didn't focus enough on the investigation itself. I can truthfully say that I am loving the style I chose for it, and you will too.**

 **For the class trials, I am modeling it after the game itself. So it will have a feel like the game, this includes the Non Stop Debate, Rebuttal Showdown, the Logic Dive and the Improved Hangman's Gambit. So when it is posted, if you see repeating dialogue, it's because it's meant to mimic the Non Stop Debate, where a person listens to everything, thinks about it and then fires the Truth Bullet. Consent Bullets, Truth Bullets, Breaks and Truth Blades are all marked so everyone knows when they will be used...**

 **You know what...you'll all see what I mean when you read it...I am super excited for it. As for the Epilogue to each Chapter, it will be short, around twenty or so pages. This is just to close off the chapter and get the final thoughts on everyone within the game as well as outside of the Neo World Program. That was another thing I didn't like about SDR2, that in the later chapters, nothing was mentioned about what was going on ourside of the Neo World Program, it would have been interesting to see how Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya were dealing with it all.**

 **Enough! the rambles cease here...my friends, I hope you all enjoy this chapter...let me know what you think as always...leave a review, PM whatever you want...as always drink responsibly and Embrace Despair...**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 1

Act 4

The Murder Case of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

 _ **(Deadly Life)**_

Daisuke was still a bit shocked when he arrived at Jabberwock Park. Everyone was standing there, all of them were in the same state of shock and confusion written on their faces. They were standing in front of the large statue, all of them just waiting around for some one to say something. Takane was sobbing, clinging onto the story teller tightly, tears running down her face. Peko stood next to him as well, a far off look on her face. Her eyes were wide with shock, her face locked in that expression. It screamed it.

It was the face of a person who had seen someone they knew dead in front of them. It was a terrible expression to have, and yet she had it ingrained on her face. While everyone was mostly curious about what was going on, there were some people wondering why the three of them were acting that way. Sonia wanted to ask Daisuke something but held herself back when she saw his expression. Byakuya cleared his throat, glaring at the three.

"Well alright, what's going on here? Why the hell are you three acting like you saw a body?" he asked.

"That's because we did you fucker. Someone killed Fuyuhiko!" Daisuke snapped angrily. Takane sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes with her arm, dark streaks of mascara fell down her face. Kazuichi reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of unused tissues.

"Here, you're make up is all runny." he said softly. She gave him a small thank you, accepting the tissues.

"This is inconceivable. Fuyuhiko cannot be deceased, I spoke with him twenty minutes ago." Byakuya snapped angrily, his eyes full of distress. He walked over to Daisuke, glaring right into his eyes.

"If this is a lie, I will make your life a living hell. The Esteemed Byakuya Togami will not be made fun of."

"Cease your chatter this instant. I will not allow you to soil the death of Fuyuhiko with this incessant talk. Daisuke is not laying, so if you like the use of your legs, then walk back to where you came from." Peko snapped angrily, making everyone gasp in shock.

The ever stoic Peko Pekoyama was actually angry. That was something none of them had seen in the last few days. She was always alone, meditating or training her skills, never once had she showed emotion, save for the few smiles Daisuke had seen on the beach. This was an entirely new side of the Ultimate Swordswoman that he was seeing. He could see some tears running down the sides of her face. She was affected by the Ultimate Gangster's untimely death, that was obvious. As if sensing this, Byakuya walked back to his previous spot, earning a giggle from Hiyoko.

"Well then, the gang's all here...all nineteen of you...whoops, I mean eighteen, it slipped my mind that one of you is sleeping with the fishes!" Monokuma said, finally making his appearance.

"You! What is the meaning of this? Who killed Fuyuhiko?" Byakuya snapped.

"Yeah, who the hell did it?" Mahiru added.

"Hey if he's dead, does that mean we can go home? I'm tired of being on this stupid island!" Hiyoko snapped.

"Everyone please! One of our friends is dead, we should try to be more respectful." Sonia said.

"Miss Sonia is right, we shouldn't be worrying about leaving, we should focus on finding the bastard responsible for doing it!" Kazuichi added. Sonia sighed again, but she was at least glad the mechanic had taken her side.

"Did...one of us really kill Fuyuhiko?" Hajime asked curiously.

"The million dollar question eh? If you want the answer Mr. Ahoge, you'll have to find it yourself. Now that a body has finally showed up, I can get more practical with my explanation. After a body has been discovered, you all get some time to hold an investigation!" the bear said.

"What? Investigation, we aren't detectives, what could we possibly have to find?" Teruteru asked, a curious look on his face.

"It seems this vile creature of Hades plans to make us examine the body of our deceased comrade. In a sense it would make us fall deeper into the pits of despair." Tanaka said, opening a single eye as he glanced down at the monochrome bear.

"That's absolutely right. But that's also because I want all of you to find the truth. After a certain amount of time has passed, all of you will be required to hold a class trial, I'll explain that part later. So for now channel your inner sleuth and find the clues you need to close this case. As a bonus before every case, I will provide you with this, the Monokuma File!" the bear cried. He pulled out a student handbook and tapped the screen, sending something to everyone.

Daisuke pulled out his student handbook and swiped the screen, seeing the Truth Bullet app was now accessible. When he clicked on it, he saw the Monokuma File on it. Opening it, he saw that it was the stats behind Fuyuhiko's murder. It was a very detailed file, containing all of the information from the body itself.

"So, I can safely assume you saw who killed Baby Gangsta then?" Akane asked, earning a nod from Monokuma.

"Oh yeah, and it was beary satisfying...but my lips are sealed, super sealed in fact. They're so sealed that even a seal can't unseal them!" the bear cried.

"Whatever, I think we should all go back to the scene of the crime to investigate what happened. But before we go, we can't have someone messing with the body. So I need someone to guard the body." Daisuke said firmly.

"A guard? Who the hell is gonna mess with the body?" Hiyoko asked.

"A lot of people, what if the killer left something behind? They may try to cover their tracks. We need someone who is willing to guard it and be a bias judge of character." Takane said. Everyone looked at Nagito who had a frown on his face. When he noticed their looks, his face split into a grin.

"It would be an honor. I suppose even trash like me has it's uses, being forced to guard the body of a child of hope...this despair inside me is so sickening. I promise to use my skills to make a stepping stone for all of you!" he said.

"Hajime would you mind being the guard in stead? He's spouting this nonsense again." Daisuke said.

"Um well...I wanted to investigate too." the boy said.

"Maybe Nekumaru can?" Sonia suggested. The brolic Manager nodded.

"I'm not good at this investigating crap, so I'll guard the body. It's no trouble for me at all. AHAHAHA!" he said, rubbing his neck.

"I'll stick with the Old Man then, I'm not that good at investigating either...two heads are better than one after all!" Akane added.

"We have our plan of action then. Let's all head back to the scene of the crime and get this investigation underway!" Sonia said firmly, taking the lead back toward the First Island.

 _ **(Investigation Start)**_

"We should go too...the fact that we have to find the killer is...I just can't even..." Takane decided to stop talking. She sighed heavily, following the others out of the park. Peko remained ingrained in her spot, not exactly moving. Daisuke put a hand on her shoulder, jolting her a bit.

"Peko, we need to go back. We won't be able to find the fucker who did this if we stand around here." he said.

"I failed him...I failed to protect Fuyuhiko." she replied softly. He looked at her, a bit confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Fuyuhiko and I...we've known each other far longer than we lead on. As you know, he was the next head of the Kuzuryuu Clan. I was trained in the art of the sword, for the sole purpose of protecting him. He was my Young Master." she said firmly. His eyes widened.

"You were his retainer? But why would he be walking around alone of all times?" Daisuke asked curiously. She shook her head, trying to hold back her tears.

"He ended our professional relationship when the Killing game began. He wanted us to remain apart so that no one suspected us of working together against anyone. As tough as he acted, he never once liked violence. If anything, he worked toward being as non-violent as possible. That's why he never needed my help." She said firmly.

"So Fuyuhiko acted big, but that was just a front. He actually...cared about us all?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Indeed. He was full of regret for singling you out back at the restaurant, he was just unsure of what to do at the time. So he just sided with Byakuya. He held that vote because he didn't know what else to do. He didn't want everyone else to gang up against you."

"This is...rather eye opening for me. The fact that you were his retainer, and the true reasoning behind the vote...it makes me seem like a scumbag for how I reacted." he muttered.

 _ **Fuyuhiko's Motive was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Peko's Backstory was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Peko, I know this hurts you a lot but we have to find out who killed Fuyuhiko. Now that you've told me this, I can't sit idly by and watch as someone gets away with it. Allow me to help you find the truth, alright?" he asked.

"Alright...let us go then." she said, taking the lead. He smiled sadly, following after the Swordswoman.

"First thing's first, let's take a look at the file. It might hold some answers, or at least lead us in the right direction." he said, unlocking his handbook. He looked at the file, a frown on his face.

 **Monokuma File # 1**

 **Victim Name: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu**

 **Time of Death: 11:00PM**

 **Cause of Death: Several Stab Wounds to the chest as well as Blunt Force trauma to the back of the head.**

 **The victim was found at 11:13PM by Takane Nishijima, Peko Pekoyama and Daisuke Del Rio. They were located in a small stretch of woods between the RocketPunch Market and Hotel Mirai. The area was covered in copious amounts of blood. Furthermore, it seems some stabs were made Postmortem.**

Daisuke decided to turn the handbook off. Peko didn't look any better after having looked at the file, but it did explain quite a lot. Whoever had done this had done it for a reason. They had bludgeoned him and then stabbed him for good measure. That meant he had either tried to attack his killer, or his killer wasn't expecting him to still be alive.

 _ **Monokuma File #1 was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"There's something that doesn't make sense here. We found Fuyuhiko's body propped up against the tree. It looked like he had been standing when he was stabbed. The file said some stabs were postmortem, but his suit was soaked with blood. That means he must have been standing up." Daisuke said.

"I agree, there was a lot of blood on the soil too, and it was running into that ditch. Whoever did that was planning to bury him afterwords. I know what a shallow grave looks like after all." She replied.

" _But what does this mean. Did the killer truly intend to kill Fuyuhiko? Or was he just a victim of circumstance?"_

"Peko, let me ask you a question. What were you doing between the time I left and the time we saw each other at RocketPunch?" he asked. The young woman narrowed her eyes in thought, looking up at the night sky.

"I finished dinner as usual. There was some discussion about what to do with your group but I tuned it out. Fuyuhiko said something about posting a guard in case any of you tried to cross back to the Hotel. I was going to volunteer, but he shook his head. I left for my room after that and spent the rest of my time meditating." She said.

"Hmm...I might have to ask someone else. Someone must have seen someone doing something. There's no way Fuyuhiko could have left and no one saw it." He said.

"Hey you two...come over here for a second!" Kazuichi called out, waving them over. Daisuke and Peko had just crossed over the bridge onto the first island, when they heard the mechanic. They walked over to where he was, standing on the beach.

"What's up man? Did you find something?"

"Yeah, I saw some specks of blood on the sand and decided to look around. I grabbed a metal detector from the store just in case and I found something buried in the sand." the boy said.

"It could be something that washed ashore. Maybe even some pocket change." Peko said firmly. Daisuke knelt down, seeing the sand was smeared with blood.

He dug his hands into the sand, seeing more blood. He kept digging and digging, pushing the sand out of the way. It didn't take him long to find what Kazuichi's metal detector had detected. It was a Duralumin case. It looked slightly bigger than the ones on display at the Market. This one looked different, more used as a storage unit than anything. It had a few specks of blood on it, though they were mixed in with the sand. He brushed the sand off of it, and tried to open the case, only to find a keyhole.

"I can't open it." he said.

"Huh...why not?" Kazuichi asked. Daisuke turned the case over to the mechanic, pointing to the keyhole.

"We need a key to open it. I'm willing to bet the killer is the one who has this key. If so, we might be looking at the murder weapons for this case." he said.

"Huh...that makes a lot of sense. Hey, this actually looks like the Duralumin case I found in the back of the store." the boy said.

"You've seen this before?" Peko asked curiously.

"Yeah, in the back of RocketPunch, I found some stock items that were still in their original pallets. There were a bunch of these big Duralumin cases stacked on top of each other. When you pull them out of the package, you get a set of keys." Kazuichi said, pulling out the set of keys he had in his pocket.

"Do you think those will fit the lock on this one?" Daisuke asked, a look of hope on his face.

"Nah, these keys are normally made to open the lock on a single box. Anyway, this box had different items in it. It had Night-Vision Goggles and a Knife like the other ones, but this one had a Flare Gun, a firestarter, MRE's and something I found odd. Instead of a baton, mine came with a shovel."

"A shovel?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Yeah, it was about this big, and the spade was wide enough to dig a small hole. It was extendable too, to about three feet." Kazuichi said.

"Do you think that could be the murder weapon Daisuke?" Peko asked curiously.

"I'll have to look into it. Kazuichi, if you would go and get me one of those boxes at the store, I would very much like to look at it. For now I'll be heading to the crime scene, good job man." the Story Teller said, patting the boy's shoulder.

 _ **Duralumin Case was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Missing Shovel was added to your Truth Bullets**_

Bidding farewell to the mechanic, Daisuke and Peko made their way toward the crime scene. The two of them quietly walked past the hotel, seeing a few of their friends hanging out in front of it. They didn't pay them any mind, since they seemed busy discussing things about the murder. They heard something rustle next to them, and stopped, only to see Tanaka poke his head out of a bush.

"By the gods...it seems it has finally happened." he said.

"Uh...wanna fill me in?" Daisuke asked. The Ultimate Animal Breeder walked out of the bush, brushing the leaves away from his clothing.

"It seems my Hellhound Earring has gone missing. I have been trying to find it for the last few minutes but I cannot seem to locate it. You do not understand it's importance, without it, I could be destroyed by the might of Cerberus himself." he said.

"Cerberus? The mythical three headed dog? Guard of the underworld?" Peko asked curiously.

"Oh, you're familiar with it? I didn't think Greek Mythology was something that interested you Peko." Daisuke said, causing the girl to blush.

"Whilst I was training, I had to keep my studies up. My Masters always told me education was a necessary aspect of life and that It was required for my daily life. While I did attend an all girls school, I always diligently trained myself." She said.

"In other words, you ignored your studies because you wanted to sharpen your skills instead?" the boy asked, earning a sigh from her.

"I can't hide anything from you can I?"

"You're an Open book I'm afraid. A mystery novel in fact, that's what I think of you, and it seems I'm steadily finding out what makes you tick. Anyway Tanaka, you say your lost your earring around here?"

"Indeed, I was out on a conquest with my Dark Devas of Destruction, when a creature of Hades himself dashed past us. I thought it was a dark interloper sent in from the dark pits of hell, so I gave chase. However their athletic skills were far superior to my own, and I lost them in the woods here. It seems I also lost my earring during the chase." the teenager said firmly.

"When did this occur exactly?" Peko asked. The boy looked up at the sky, glancing at the moon.

"If I had to guess, it was when the moon was beginning its ascent into the night sky. It was after the monochrome devil's nightly announcement." Tanaka replied.

"So, before 11, it was most likely around 10:45. If Tanaka was out here for a walk and he saw the killer, then they might have run from him. The chase must have lead him through the woods, away from Fuyuhiko's body." Daisuke said.

"Yes, but if Tanaka was walking out here at that time, I would have definitely run into him. There was a slight window between Fuyuhiko's time of death to when we found him." Peko added.

"That's true...but wait, what about that snap you heard?" the boy asked, earning a hum from the young woman.

"If it consoles you a bit, I did stumble into a hole earlier during my search for the Hellhound Earring. I fear that fiend snagged it when they bumped into me. This dark lord was attacked by Mother Nature herself. I did not however see a corpse when I was making my way out of the area."

"That must mean the killer brought Fuyuhiko there after Tanaka had gone through. That would explain why that palm tree is broken, Tanaka broke it when he was running after the killer. That must mean that the killer lead him for a loop, waited for Fuyuhiko to appear and then killed him in that spot!" Daisuke said.

"Would that be possible? Wouldn't we have seen another person on the path?" Peko asked.

"Not if it was during the time we went to get the flashlights. You were inside the market for a few minutes, and I was getting my friends as well. So the murder could have happened during this time too. It would also explain the person who you saw outside of the parking lot, the person who stepped on the warning system Kazuichi rigged up." Daisuke said.

"Yes, this all makes quite a lot of sense. I must put this together as best as I can...thank you Tanaka, your account has been quite helpful."

"It was nothing Emissary of the Blade. If you happen to spot my precious erring, bring it to me posthaste. I do not wish for this world to end before I build my empire upon it." he said, walking away from the two.

 _ **Gundam Tanaka's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Tracking Down the Killer was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Broken Palm Tree was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Well, we're learning quite a lot about this murder. Listen Peko, I know this is hard for you but...you don't have to come with me to see his body. I wouldn't want to put you through that pain." Daisuke said. She shook her head, biting her lower lip.

"I have to see him...one last time even if it's in his current state." she said firmly. He nodded, taking a hold of her hand.

"I'll be there with you okay? Come on." he said softly, leading her up the path.

The two of them stopped at the edge of it when they saw Sonia and Takane standing there alone. The white haired girl seemed to have calmed down a bit, but she still looked visibly shaken up. Sonia was holding her hand tightly, most likely to reassure the girl that everything would be fine. She looked up at Daisuke, smiling a bit.

"Hey, I'm sorry you three had to see that. It must have been so horrifying to see him like that." she said.

"You have no idea...we're getting used to it but...honestly I don't have words."

"Fuyuhiko didn't deserve to die. He was a prick at times sure, but he was just scared like all of us. That doesn't mean one of us had to kill him!" Takane said firmly.

"We theorize that it was someone who was trying to go against you Daisuke."

"Against me? How so?" he asked.

"Well, remember the vote? We think Fuyuhiko came out here to tell all of us that we could come back to the cottages. Chiaki told me earlier that he seemed rather regretful of how everything turned out. She tried speaking to him but he denied it all." Sonia said.

"So...he came out here to come get us? But then who could have known he was doing it? Only someone who knew he was coming out here could be the true killer." he said firmly.

"So you think someone knew he was coming out here and then did him off?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Perhaps...I need to know exactly what happened after we all left the restaurant. Is there a reliable source I can speak to in there?" Daisuke asked.

"Talk to Chiaki, she talks a bit slowly but she let me know everything that happened." Sonia said. He nodded firmly.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She wanted to check out the tiki torches. She found something odd about the flare guns." Takane said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Peko, you can go ahead if you like. I have to speak with Chiaki before I check Fuyuhiko's Body." he said, she nodded firmly, giving the boy a hug.

"Thank you. I'm dealing with a lot of emotions right now, but you've helped me out a bit. I know you will find the truth." she said, walking into the forest. The boy frowned as he turned up the path, walking toward the barrier that was still standing.

He noticed the Ultimate Gamer was kneeling down next to one of the torches, examining the orange flare gun that was strapped to the tiki torch. She traced the thread toward the bush it was tied to, humming to herself.

"Hey Chiaki, find something?" he asked.

"Yes, Sonia said you and everyone else saw a flare in the sky. But the way this gun is set up, the flare would hit the top of this torch." she said. Daisuke looked at it, seeing the barrel of the orange gun, noticing the girl was right.

"The way Kazuichi taped this gun here is a bit cockeyed. It would have to be at an angle for the flare to go at the sky. But the flare we saw looked like it had gone exactly straight." the boy said.

"Yes, and look at the thread...if someone had stepped on it, the thread would have snapped as soon as the trigger was pulled. Furthermore, I examined the gun itself, the shell was taken out." she said.

"Are you serious? So...even if someone stepped on it, there wouldn't have been anything, just a soft pop." Daisuke said. Chiaki nodded, standing back up. She reached into her shirt pocket, pulling out the crimson shell casing from within.

"This is the flare that I found on the path. It was spent. Flare guns don't eject the shell casings like shotguns or handguns, so the killer must have ejected the shell by reflex."

"You think the killer used the flare gun? They...wanted us to come out here?" He asked.

"Yup, did you notice anything weird while you were out here?" she asked. He shook his head, narrowing his eyes a bit. He gasped a bit, giving the girl a grin.

"Peko said she saw someone just out of the parking lot. She said they were running really fast, and looked athletic too." He replied.

"Hmm...that might have been the killer. They were probably waiting out here to make sure you all responded for to the flare."

" _Could that really be it though? This case is starting to get really complex. Why would the killer do that, unless they knew Peko had a relationship with him? But none of us knew that...just me, and she told me herself."_

"Did you find anything?" Chiaki asked curiously.

"I may have something down, but this certainly does open my eyes a bit. Thanks Chiaki."

 _ **Flare Gun Shell Casing was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Warning Flare was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Chiaki, I've got a question...well more of a request. I need you to tell me exactly what happened when I left the restaurant." he said.

"Okay, I'll do my best..."

 _(Flashback)_

"Well, now that they all left what exactly are we gonna do about it?" Byakuya asked firmly, glancing around the restaurant.

"I dunno man...even though I voted, I feel sort of scummy. We shouldn't be splitting up the groups like this." Mahiru said firmly.

"No we shouldn't...we should all be working together toward getting out of here. What Fuyuhiko did was uncalled for." Hajime said, glaring at the gangster.

"Oh, so it's my fault that I wanted to save my skin? You all know he's responsible for the mind wipe he gave us!" the gangster snapped, crossing his arms.

"We don't have concrete proof that he did it though. So you can''t assume that he did without that proof." Chiaki said firmly, looking up from her handheld. Sylvia sighed, lowering her gaze a bit.

"I'm sorry...I over reacted. He asked me to back him up and all I did was stab him in the back some more...and I'm supposed to be his best friend." the pinkette said.

"Whatever the case, we have to figure out what to do now. We've lost access to the Airport and RocketPunch Market. We can survive on the food in the restaurant, but how long do we have until the food runs out?" Byakuya snapped.

"That is true...preparing this banquet daily is rather taxing...and the food supply will start running out soon." Teruteru said, pressing his fingers together.

"What do you mean, no more food? You can't do this to me!" Akane snapped, hugging the roast she was currently devouring.

"Now now, we can all survive on the food we currently have here...but it would be best if we spoke with Daisuke and settled this once and for good...we need access to the store to get supplies!" Nagito said, earning nods from everyone.

"Yes, I suppose you are right...I acted rashly and ended up splitting the group up. For that I'm sorry, I'll make sure to speak to him when I can and settle this down." Fuyuhiko said firmly, leaving the restaurant. Peko got up, leaving after him.

"Alright then, we should do our best to remain together as a group. Only as a group can we defeat Monokuma and get off this island. As your fearless leader, I will lead you all to the mainland, or my name isn't Byakuya Togami."

 _(End of Flashback)_

"That's all of it. Everyone finished dinner and went their separate ways...I myself returned to the lobby of the hotel to play Gala Omega." She said, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Thanks Chiaki, this will be very useful." he said firmly.

 _ **Chiaki Nanami's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

Bidding farewell to the Ultimate Gamer, Daisuke decided to steel his nerves and go back to the scene of the crime. He had gotten all the information he could for now. He cut across the brush, following the voiced toward the scene itself. Seeing it again for a second time served to cement what had happened on the island.

Fuyuhiko was laying there, his eyes wide open staring into nothingness. His face was frozen in an expression of shock, pain and inquiry. He was most likely wondering why the killer had done that to him. Why he had been killed out of everyone, and why it had to be him who died first. Daisuke did a small prayer before kneeling in front of the body.

"There's a bruise on his forehead...I guess that must have been where he was struck." He muttered to himself.

 _ **Head Wound was added to your Truth Bullets**_

He checked the back of his head, noticing a rather large bump there, along with a slight bit of blood. He prodded it with his finger, noticing the skull bone was broken. The hit must have been rather strong in order for that to happen.

"He must have been hit in the head with that missing shovel...the wound is wide enough for that to happen."

 _ **Missing Shovel has been updated**_

"Did you find something?" Peko asked, startling the boy a bit. He glanced back at the swordswoman, seeing the look on her face.

She looked a little better than before, though her eyes were showing him just how destroyed she was. She was keeping it together rather well, but she was bottling it all up. He knew she was going to snap soon and start screaming at someone, but her own training was most likely was keeping her together.

"Quite a lot in fact...he was struck twice. The first was to the forehead, most likely to disorient him, the second was with a blunt object, most likely the shovel." He said.

"It coincides with my own findings. If we found the actual weapon, we would be certain." She said.

"Did you notice anything else amiss here? Something that he normally has that's missing?" he asked curiously.

"No...actually yes. His watch is missing, he never goes anywhere without it." She said. He checked the deceased gangster's wrist, noticing the watch was indeed missing.

"You're right, when I met him he had this big ass Rolex on his wrist. Who could have taken it?" he muttered.

"It must have been the killer. It was a rather expensive watch given to him as a gift from his father." Peko said, earning a nod from the Story Teller.

"I need to keep my eye out for that watch, the killer might've use that as another motive to kill him." He said.

 _ **Fuyuhiko's Missing Watch was added to your Truth Bullets**_

Finding everything he could from Fuyuhiko's body, Daisuke turned to look at the shallow grave. He noticed it was around four feet deep, with some blood pooling inside it. He noticed a deep foot print inside the grave, along with a small mound of it at the edge near the broken palm tree. He noticing something green glittering in the night light. He knelt down and picked it up, eyes widening.

"This is...Tanaka's earring. So the killer did take it, but why did they bother bringing Tanaka all the way here unless...it didn't matter who was killed, they just needed a target."

 _ **Hellhound Earring was added to your Truth Bullet**_

 _ **Broken Palm Tree has been updated**_

"Hey Daisuke, Kazuichi told me to come get you. He said something about a case?" Hajime said.

"Be right there." the boy said, climbing out of the hole.

"You wanna know something old man, this shirt is too tight." Akane said.

"I can see that...why not wear something bigger?" Nekumaru asked.

"Well I had a different set of clothes, but they were stolen from me today while I was at the beach."

Daisuke stopped, glancing at the Gymnast who had a frown on her face. He decided to speak to her real quick, wanting to know more about what was going on with her.

"Hey Akane, would you mind telling me more about that?" he asked.

"My missing clothes? Sure I guess...you see...I was hanging out with Mikan and Ibuki earlier and we decided to take a dip. I brought a change of clothes to change into but when I went to grab them, they were gone." Akane said.

"Gone? So you think someone stole your clothes?" He asked.

"Must have been, we didn't see anyone near our stuff though, so they must have done it when we were in the water. Mikan did get caught by an Octopus."

"An octopus?" he asked curiously.

"Yup, bright orange one...we gave it to Teru and he grilled it up for us. Poor Mikan though, she had to walk naked all the way to where her bag was." she said, a grin on her face.

"You seem rather happy that she had her swimsuit stolen by an octopus." he said.

"Of course, she got me a free seafood scampi. No way in hell would I have gotten that without her help, so she's gonna get my praise for awhile." she said.

"Hmm...thanks for the information Akane, it might prove useful to us." He said, giving her a smile.

 _ **Akane Owari's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Akane's Missing Clothes was added to your Truth Bullets**_

Nodding to himself, Daisuke quickly left the crime scene, heading back toward the Market. He passed by Sonia and Takane again, the white haired girl being mostly calmed down a bit. He traded a few passing words with them as he continued his brisk pace. He noticed the barrier had been taken down now, allowing him full entree to the market parking lot. He walked into it a few seconds later, the cool rush of the air conditioning making him sigh contently.

"Yo, about time." Kazuichi said, calling him over.

"Sorry, I was getting some information from Akane. What did you find?" he asked.

"Follow me, I left Hajime and Nagito in the back of the store looking at the kits I mentioned earlier." he said.

Daisuke had honestly never been to the back of a grocery store. Whenever he saw the Employees Only door, he always wondered what lied within. It was like an undiscovered land to him, and he was a bit giddy at the new discovery. Kazuichi lead him past the refrigerated area, toward some large pallets that had been stacked there. He noticed Byakuya was there, as well as Hajime and Nagito.

"Whoa, when did you get here Byakuya? I didn't even see you."

"I had been inside the store bathroom of course. This murder happened so quickly that I didn't have the time to use the restroom." the Affluent Progeny said firmly.

"So, why did you want to show us these?" Hajime asked.

"Well, the case we found at the beach may contain something the killer may have used. When I grabbed the Flare Guns earlier tonight, I opened four boxes and placed them all over there, taking the keys with me. I checked them all but they had everything inside. This is the shovel that comes with this kit Daisuke." the boy said, handing the Story Teller the black shovel.

Daisuke checked it over, seeing the stainless black spade at the other end of it. The metal was rather hard as well, and it did look extendable. He pressed the small trigger at the handle and pulled it, extending it as far as it could go.

"Hmm...this can definitely be used as a murder weapon. It's small enough for it to be hidden under your clothes too." he said.

"That's what I theorized of course. The killer might have come here before hand to secure one of these kits for themselves." Nagito said.

"Yeah, the question is why though? The survival kit had a knife inside it, as well as a baton...if they wanted to kill Fuyuhiko, that kit could have sufficed." Hajime added.

"Unless the person who did it wanted to cover their tracks as well...this is very strange." Byakuya said.

"Indeed it is...thanks for this Kazuichi...it will really help me out. If only I could find that key though." Daisuke said.

 _ **Duralumin Case has been updated**_

Daisuke gasped suddenly in realization, turning to face Byakuya. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny just looked at him, his brows knit together in thought. Annoyance flashed across his face for a few brief moments.

"What? Did you remember something?"

"I did. You said you had spoken to Fuyuhiko twenty minutes before the body discovery announcement. Did he tell you where he was going?" he asked.

"No, he said he was going to speak with you. He didn't specify what time or what day he was going to do that, so naturally I assumed he was going to do it right then and there. I suggested I tag along with him, but he decided against it." Byakuya said firmly.

"So Fuyuhiko truly did feel regret. Such a shame, a beautiful blinding hope was taken from us, oh how I wish it was me. My useless body could have been a stepping stone to your shining hope!" Nagito said.

"Shut up, before I shove one of these flares up your ass." Kazuichi said.

"Did anything else happen between the two of you? Did you see if he was wearing his watch perhaps?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course he was wearing his watch, I asked him for the time and he said it was approximately 10:44PM. He left and that was the last time I saw of him."

" _I find it a bit odd that the killer took the watch as well. Sure it was a rather expensive piece but...was it also another motive for the person to kill Fuyuhiko? Or could it have been because they truly wanted me away from them and the group in general?"_

"Thanks for this Byakuya. It will certainly help me out."

"Sure whatever." the overweight teen said.

 _ **Fuyuhiko's Missing Watch has been updated**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Have you arrived at a standstill Daisuke? Perhaps a word of advice?" Nagito said.

"Uh...sure...I guess?"

"Go and check Fuyuhiko's cottage. Perhaps he has something there that could aid you in this case." the boy said. Daisuke was impressed with his suggestion.

"I'll do that, thanks. I think I'm starting to get the picture of what truly happened here." he said, heading out of the store.

He left RocketPunch Market, breaking into a sprint up the path. It was completely clear of people, everyone having been busy doing something. He arrived at Mirai Hotel a few minutes later. Even though he hadn't been there in hours, it felt like days to him. He passed through the large wooden doors and walked into the Hotel Proper, heading toward the boy's cottages. There he saw Sonia and Takane, speaking with Monokuma. He cleared his throat, looking at the bear.

"So, what's going on in this neck of the woods?"

"Gah, Jesus Daisuke you scared me. Try not to give me a heart attack next time." Monokuma cried, clutching his chest.

"Right...answer my question." the teen demanded.

"We came here to inspect Fuyuhiko's cottage, in case he had something inside that would tell us who the killer is." Sonia said firmly.

"We only came here because I wanted to find something useful. I just stood around doing nothing, so Nagito suggested we come here. Monokuma allowed us entree into the cottage so we can go in at any time."

"Cool, I guess I'll join you then." he said. Sonia took a hold of the handle and pushed the door open.

The cottage was surprisingly clean. There was a clothes rack at the other end of the room, with several pin stripe suits being hung on it. There were a couple fedoras neatly placed on the table top, along with some expensive looking colognes all placed neatly on the side. Sonia walked over to the bed, a frown on her face.

"He's never resting here again." she said sadly.

"Try not to think about that Sonia...you'll end up depressing yourself even more. Do you see anything if interest?" Daisuke asked, looking around the dresser.

"Not really, nothing catches my eye." Takane said.

She looked around on the floor, kneeling down next to the bed. Sonia had moved toward the bookshelf, seeing a picture of Fuyuhiko and Peko standing together. He had a blush on his face while Peko just stood there, almost like a statue.

"She's so stiff, I didn't know they knew each other." She said.

"I'm not sure if Peko would like me to share this but...just keep it to yourself. Peko was raised to be Fuyuhiko's retainer and personal hitman. If he wanted someone dead, she was his sword." he said.

"Dear me...the Kuzuryuu clan actually put Peko through that?"

"I don't know the full story I'm afraid, she just told me that little snippet, most likely because I would need it for the case. She's been so broken since he died, and she kept saying she failed to protect him." He said.

"Poor thing, seeing someone she had grown close to die like that...she must be tearing herself apart." Sonia said softly, setting the picture down.

"Well, I didn't find anything under that bed, well save for this weird looking key." Takane said, brushing the dust off her white shirt. Daisuke turned around, eyes widened with surprise.

"May I see it?" he asked. The girl nodded, placing it in his hand.

"It looks weird, since the cottages open with our handbooks, I'm sure it isn't a door key. What do you think it's for?" She asked curiously.

"It looks like one of the keys Kazuichi showed me earlier. The key that opens one of the Duralumin Cases. Do you see one in here?"

"No...not at all...didn't you find a box at the beach? Perhaps it belongs to that box." Sonia said, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Good eye, let's go check real quick...we're almost out of time." He said, quickly leaving the cottage.

 _ **Mysterious Key was added to your Truth Bullets**_

As Daisuke was leaving the cottage, he ended up bumping into Byakuya, who was walking out of his own. He dropped a few things to the floor, a bag of candy, some wrappers, his hand book and a set of keys. Daisuke cringed.

"Sorry Byakuya, I didn't see you there."

"Keep your eyes open next time commoner...you wrinkled the esteemed suit of Byakuya Togami!" the teen snapped. Sonia knelt down, grabbing the things he had dropped.

"Here you are, we're sorry we bumped into you. We're sort of in a hurry." she said. Daisuke heard a bit of a jingle as the boy shoved everything in his pocket. He narrowed his eyes a bit.

" _That sounded like keys...I didn't get a good look at them but...whatever. At this rate it's probably a safe key, he is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny after all."_

"Thank you, I must be going now, I have a few more things to check before our time is up." he said, dashing toward the restaurant.

"He's rather fast for a fat person." Takane said, earning a gasp from Sonia.

"Don't call him fat...just call him bigger than average."

"I'm sure both of those things are insulting girls...come on let's go." Daisuke said, leading the two girls out of the Hotel. He walked back toward RocketPunch, for the third time that night. He was honestly getting tired of walking. He wished there was a bus or something that would take him over there. But he just remained silent, the girls not having anything to say. It was a rather grim time for there to be idle chatter after all.

They arrived at RocketPunch, seeing Kazuichi standing at the end of the lot with Hiyoko and Ryouko. The two girls had been absent from the investigation, for the most part anyway. He was sure Hiyoko had lost interest, especially since she didn't want to be near the body. Ryouko was busy writing something down in her notebook, a concentrated look on her face. Kazuichi looked up, smiling a bit when Sonia showed up.

"I've been graced by an angel. Miss Sonia is there something you need? Water? Tea? Soda? Perhaps some Non-Fat 2% Skim Milk?" the boy asked.

"I do not require any beverages right now Kazuichi, thank you. We wish to see the case you found at the beach, if you would." she said sternly. He nodded, giving her a salute.

"I left it at the door, I'll bring it posthaste!" he said, sprinting toward the door.

"My god, he's so thirsty, it's just pathetic and sad!" Hiyoko said.

"But there are drinks inside, if he's thirsty then he can get a drink there." Sonia said.

"Oh my fucking god!" the dancer cried, facepalming from the Princess's answer.

"Sonia sweetheart, when a boy is thirsty it means he's very attracted to a girl. In this case, Kazuichi is thirsty for you." Takane said.

"Oh...well he should unthirst himself, because I'm not interested him. I'm interested in someone else, someone who can truly appreciate Philosophy and Greek Mythology like I can."

"I feel bad for whatever bastard has to listen to you drone on about that." Hiyoko said, earning a slap to the head from Daisuke.

"Be nice...at least she's attracted to someone. You need to grow up and act nicer."

"Yes mother, would you be so kind as to rub my tired feet while your dishing out useless advice?" She said. Daisuke growled. He rose his hand, pinching the girl's nose rather hard.

"Ahhh, let go you meanie!"

"No, you annoy the hell out of me so breathe through your mouth like the bitch you are." he said.

"Daisuke, don't be mean to Hiyoko! Hiyoko stop being a brat, if you two are attracted to each other, then you can save the kissing for later." the princess said firmly.

"Huh? Get real, I would never be attracted to this fucking Blumpkin!" the girl snapped.

"You said the wrong word. You meant to say Bumpkin." Takane said.

"Of which I am not. I was raised in Barcelona most of my life." Daisuke said.

"Whatever, what did I say before?" the blonde dancer asked.

"Blumpkin...that's an entirely different word." Takane said, a blush on her cheeks.

"What does it mean?" Sonia asked.

"I don't think you want to learn what it means sweetheart, I know it and it isn't pleasant." Daisuke said.

"Tell me what it means, tell me! Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!" Hiyoko shouted.

"ALRIGHT! CHRIST!" Daisuke shouted. He let out a sigh, calming himself down a bit.

"Blumpkin is the term used for giving a man head while he's taking a shit." He said.

"Ew...that's so gross!"

"I see...perhaps I shouldn't have asked after all." Sonia said, a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, stay away from the Urban Dictionary...it isn't a good source of knowledge."

"Alrighty, here's the case. Sorry, I ended up spilling some soda and I had to clean it up, rules and all. What do you need the case for?" Kazuichi asked. Daisuke pulled out the key Takane had found in Fuyuhiko's room and slipped it into the case. He tried turning it, a frown on his face.

"Shit, it fits but it isn't the right key...but why was this even there?" Daisuke asked.

"Why, where did you find that key?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"We found it inside Fuyuhiko's cottage. We figured it was the key that belonged to this case. I have a strong feeling our murder weapon is hidden in here, but this key doesn't open it, so I guess it must have been dropped by the killer. Which means they got access to his room at some point."

"You wanna know something fucked up...when I was talking to some of the others, Teruteru said he had spoken with Fuyuhiko." Ryouko said.

"Huh? When was this?" Takane asked.

"He said it was around 11:05. He heard him messing around in his cottage, and when Teruteru spoke to him, he said he kept talking from the window. He kept saying he spoke to the real Fuyuhiko. But at that time, Fuyuhiko should have already been dead." the red haired girl said firmly.

"No...he was dead...the Monokuma File said he died at 10:56. There's no way he would have survived that hit, gone to the cottage, spoken to Teruteru and then gone back to die where he was found. Teruteru was fuckin lying." Daisuke said.

"That's what I thought too, but he was telling the truth. I'm an analyst and I am capable of telling when a person is lying. He was telling me the truth and I trust that truth. Something is going on here, and I honestly don't know what it is. I've written everything down in my notebook to remember it." She said firmly.

"Well if you're certain, then I trust you." Daisuke said firmly, earning a smile from Ryouko.

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Ah yes, I spoke to Mikan and she told me she held an autopsy for Fuyuhiko's body. Here are the results of it." She said, handing him her notebook. He looked at the words on it, surprised with her penmanship.

" _Fuck me, her writing is so much cleaner than mine...she's a girl...so of course her writing is better. She really is smart, despite having memory issues...and huge boobs."_

He scanned the words on the page, humming to himself. His brows furrowed a bit when he read the words.

"The killer tried to gouge his eyes out...but the ended up failing. They tried to snap his neck but failed too. So they ended up hitting him with the shovel, killing him instantly. The stabs came before the blow to the head." he said, summarizing the words.

"Essentially. Whoever attacked him probably thought the blow to the head was enough, but when he got up...he probably realized what was going on and tried to attack them. That's when the killer stabbed him to death. But what I don't get is where the bloody clothes went...I mean it would be obvious to see some blood garments seeing as all of us only have the clothes on our backs, and the stuff from the suitcases at the airport." Daisuke said.

"Yes, it is very strange...but I'm sure the clothes and the weapons are in that box." Ryouko said, pointing to the box in Kazuichi's hand. Daisuke was about to say something, but was halted when he heard the PA system.

 _ **Mikan's Autopsy Report was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Blow to the Head was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Ding dong ding dong...**_

" _ **Alright, I'm growing bored of this shit...so I would like you all to head to the beach on Central Island. There's a beautiful monument dedicated to me, that's where this shindig is going down. Don't be late!"**_ Monokuma said, the monitor shut off a second later.

"Looks like we better go. Whatever Monokuma's got planned for us, we'll find out there." Kazuichi said.

"Guess so, bring that box with you...I got a feeling we'll find the key during Monokuma's crackpot trial...whatever that may be." Daisuke said.

"Let's go, we wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Ryouko said, closing her notebook.

"Daisuke...would you please carry me over there? I promise I won't ask again, my feet really really hurt." Hiyoko said, giving him a puppy look. He sighed, giving her a nod.

"Go ahead squirt, jump up...I don't really mind right now."

"Yeaheah, you're awesome Dais, even if you're a pervert."

"I am not a pervert!" the boy cried, groaning a bit as the girl's weight off set him a bit.

"Yes you are, I saw you staring at big sis Ryouko's boobies...do you like them big? Or maybe Sonia's are enough, or Takane's?"

"Keep talking and we'll find out just how far I can throw a human being." the Story Teller snapped, causing the girl to eep in fear. Even now, he found this comforting. It was much better to argue with Hiyoko than to face the uncertainty of Monokuma's Class Trial...

 _ **End of Act 4**_

 _ **Fresh Ocean Breeze and Sweet Coconuts (Deadly Life)**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 2**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 2**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 1**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 1**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 3**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 2**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 1**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 2**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 2**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 1**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 1**_


	7. Chapter 1 Act 5: The 1st Class Trial

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to waht you have all been waiting for! It's the super exciting, super chilling despair inducing way to find our killers! The Class Trial!**

 **Now, a brief explanation of how this class trial will work. I have based it on the game exactly, so there will be actual Non Stop Debates, Logic Dives, Rebuttal Showdowns, the whole shebang. The only thing I didn't include was the Panic Talk Action because I didn't exactly know how to incorporate it into the story itself...but If I find way to do it, you bet your asses I will include it.**

 **This is gonna be a new experiment for me, doing it in this format. I wanted to give it an actual class trial feeling to it, so I did it to the best of my ability. Also, I will say that there will be some repeating statements, but that's because during the Non-Stop Debate and Rebuttal Showdowns, there are times were you miss the statements and you have to listen to them again...so I made it exactly like that.**

 **Other than that, I don't think I have anything to say, except enjoy the chapter...tell me if this set up is a good one or if I should stick to how I did it during the School Life...feel free to listen to Non-Stop Debate and Hope vs Despair during the debates, along with some other themes I didn't care to list right now.**

 **Shoutouts to my dear readers and those who comment, you are all fucking awesome...keep enjoying the story and leaving me comments and the like. Make sure to check out the story A New Despair written by Scorpio116. That dude is a beast when it comes to posting, and holy shit is his story getting good. Show him some love, and tell him I sent ya all. Remember, Embrace Despair!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 1

Act 5

The First Class Trial

 _ **(Deadly Life)**_

With heavy steps, Daisuke and everyone else moved off the first island. They were all steadily walking in the same direction, not knowing exactly where they were going. As soon as they got off the bridge, they started walking toward the left, instead of toward the right, which would lead them to Jabberwock Park. Byakuya seemed to be leading them all, a prideful look on his face. It looked as if he was sure of something, but what that something was Daisuke didn't know.

They all continued in silence, most making small talk about the murder and potential killers. Daisuke was sad when he heard his name being mentioned by Mahiru and Teruteru, but he already knew he wasn't responsible, and he would prove himself in whatever trial awaited them.

They arrived at a large beach which was mostly empty. Daisuke remembered passing it once during the first day on the island, and it had a clear view of the ocean. Now however, there was a large rock, with the likeness of Monokumas on it. It was almost like Mount Rushmore, except with Monokuma. Mount Monomore...or something. Daisuke shook his head, trying not to delve into the stupid side of the spectrum. They all paused before the statue, with Kazuichi stepping forward.

"What is this? I don't remember this place being here at all!" he cried.

"It must have been a recent addition. To build something like this without us even noticing. Just how powerful is Monokuma?" Sonia wondered, a frown on her face.

"Whatever, we're all here so what are we gonna do? Are we gonna be shoved into a courtroom and shout Objection just for fun?" Hiyoko cried out, arms crossed in annoyance.

"I doubt it. Nice reference by the way, I haven't played Phoenix Wright in ages." Daisuke said, forming a small smile on his face. He was strained, but he was just trying his hardest not to think about what happened.

"I'm playing it now...I'm hoping it can teach me something about court trials." Chiaki noted, not even looking up at her screen.

 _ **Ding ding ding**_

" _ **Alright Students of Hope's Peak, I would like to welcome you to Monokuma Rock. It is here with the sizzling class trial will begin! I'm already in the Trial Ground waiting for you! All you have to do is ride the escalator all the way to the very top! See ya there!"**_ Monokuma cried. The monitor shut off just as fast as it had come on. They all looked around, confusion written on their faces.

"I'm not sure about you, but escalators are pretty big. They're like a rollercoaster! Oh oh! Ibuki wants to ride the Escalator Rollercoaster!" the Ultimate Musician cried out, a look of joy on her face.

"Escalators Escalators Escalators!" Kazuichi cried, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

"Eels." he replied, in a deep voice.

"Stop messing around! This isn't the time to be acting like this!" Mahiru snapped.

"Yes, one of our friends just died...please try to be a little more considerate." Sonia said, a stern look on her face. Daisuke bowed his head apologetically, trying to hide his chuckles. Kazuichi had to outright turn around and block his face to hide his.

The ground around them started rumbling, as the middle head on Monokuma Rock shook violently. The jaw on the middle head dropped slightly, and a large metal gangplank flew out of it, slamming onto the sand almost in front of Kazuichi. He let out a scream, the color draining from his face as the metal plank literally almost crushed him. Two large railings appeared on the sides of it, the steps clicking into place. The started moving up toward the mouth of the Monokuma head, at a rather fast pace.

"You okay there man?" Daisuke asked, watching as his other friends slowly made their way onto the escalator.

"I'm fine, almost just turned into an accordion though." he said, rubbing his neck.

Daisuke sighed, clutching his bag tightly in his hand. He swallowed hard as he stepped onto the escalator, being pulled up with the rest of his friends. At the end of it, they arrived into a waiting room of sorts. Daisuke looked around, seeing the pastel colors and gold carpeting of the room. In front of them was a metal gate, that looked like an old style elevator. He looked at the doors, a frown on his face.

" _Why do these seem so familiar to me. I've never seen an old style elevator before...but this seems...rather familiar. Have I been here before? Nah, that's impossible."_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I do hope you've found an interesting counter argument. After all it was you that got Fuyuhiko killed." Byakuya said, glaring at Daisuke. He looked at him, taken aback.

"Excuse me? I haven't killed anyone...the fuck man."

"Admit it, it was because of you that Fuyuhiko died. If you hadn't taken our memories, this wouldn't have happened to him." the Affluent Progeny said, earning a growl from the Story Teller.

"I do agree that Daisuke leaving the group was a major factor, but it was Fuyuhiko himself who held the vote and excommunicated him from the Hotel. Someone here killed him, but it wasn't Daisuke...so if you would please stop blaming him and focus on the task at hand, I would really appreciate it." Peko said firmly, arms crossed in annoyance...there was a bit of anger as well.

"Miss Pekoyama, you have gotten quite assertive during this entire scenario. Could it be that you harbored some feelings for our deceased Yakuza? Hmm hmm?" Teruteru said, stroking his chin as he glanced at the Ultimate Swordswoman.

"Hey man, why don't you back off? Peko is dealing with quite a lot already and she really doesn't need your prodding." Daisuke said firmly.

"Why are you defending Peko so much? Could it be you two have something together now?" the chef continued. Before anyone could interject, the elevator dinged, the doors slowly opening.

They all remained silent for a few pregnant moments, before Daisuke took the lead, walking into the old style elevator, facing the opposite door. Sonia stood next Daisuke, her hands folded in front of her. Kazuichi stood toward the middle of the elevator, leaning against the wall. Everyone else filed in, standing around in various spots. The doors closed behind them, and the elevator started descending into the unknown.

The constant rattle of the metal chamber was getting to be rather grating for some people, who had started complaining about it. Mostly Hiyoko, who kept tugging on Daisuke's sleeve for some reason or another. A single look from the Story Teller told her that he didn't want to be spoken too right now.

"Man, this truly is a long ride." Akane muttered, her head tilted in annoyance.

"AHAHAHA. I haven't been in an elevator in ages! The last one I was on ended up smelling like shit!" Nekumaru cried out.

"Uh...why?" Hajime asked curiously.

"I thought it was a bathroom. When a man has to go, he has to go, it matters not where it is...thankfully I had toilet paper with me." he said.

"Ew, that's so gross!" Hiyoko cried, stepping away from the Team Manager.

"Yo, have you ever Waffle Stomped?" Kazuichi asked, earning a curious look from the large muscular man.

"I do not believe I have ever heard of this Waffle Stomp, what is it exactly?"

"It's when you shit in the tub and then shove it down the drain. Since it's so chunky, you stomp it with your heel making it look like a waffle." Kazuichi said, earning a boisterous laugh from the man.

"I've done that many times...showers and toilets need to be united in holy matrimony. If I could shit while I shower, it would kill to stones with one bird." Nekumaru cried.

"Jesus Christ, were you all raised in a fucking barn?" Mahiru asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Not to mention it's so unhygienic. We have toilets for a reason so please don't defecate in the shower, that only breed bacteria that can kill you." Mikan added.

"Shut up Pig Barf no one cares, if they like crapping in the shower, then fucking let them!" Hiyoko snapped.

"I'm sorry!" the girl cried.

"Hey Kazuichi, have you ever given a girl a Cleveland Waffle?" Daisuke asked, a sneer on his face.

"No, the fuck is that shit man, sounds nasty!" the mechanic said.

"That's because it is. A Cleveland Waffle is when you shit on a girls chest and then you slam a tennis racket over it, making the shit look like a waffle." He said.

"Bro, that's fucking nasty." Kazuichi cried a look of disgust on his face.

"It sounds sort of appealing, like some fetish porn." Teruteru said.

"Alright guys, I think this has gone far enough. Stop being disgusting, you dumb shits." Sylvia snapped, leaning back against the elevator wall. Daisuke shrugged, glancing at the pinkette.

She was wearing a different outfit than what he was normally used to seeing her wear. She was wearing a sleeveless button down shirt, with black buttons on it. She was wearing a silky see through vest over it, which was rather thin to be used as an actual vest. He figured it was more for style than anything. She was wearing a plaid skirt, red in color with a metal plate on the hem of it. She was wearing a pair of black stockings, along with a pair of white heeled boots. Her hair was picked up, tied into its usual side ponytail. She looked at him, glaring at him for a second before looking away.

" _She's acting like a rich spoiled brat. She probably found that outfit in one of those abandoned suitcases."_ he mused, a smirk tugging at his lips.

The elevator dinged, as it finally reached the bottom floor. The doors opened, and everyone trailed out of the small room, walking into the much later Trial Ground.

They all looked around, slack jawed at what they were seeing. In the center of the large room, there were twenty wooden stands, all of them being positioned in a circle, somehow still looking like a circle. Crimson runners lead out of every stand, leading toward the back of the room. There were some empty bleachers around the nineteen stands, all of them being blank. Attached to the wall was a giant monitor, having a desktop screen on it, with all of the icons, though Daisuke couldn't exactly tell what was on it. The lights were a bit dimmed in the room, the entire place being lit up by tiki torches. There was even some sand on the ground, though the runners were over the sand. Monokuma appeared before all of them, a grin on his face.

"Mwahahaha! The time has finally come! The exciting Class Trial is about to begin! Oh how I've longed for this to happen!" he cried.

"Class Trial? What the hell is a class trial?" Akane asked.

"I'll explain soon, just hurry and take your seats already!" the bear said, waddling over to the seat in the back of the room, facing all of the stands. The students looked at each other before walking toward the stands, labeled with their names.

Daisuke looked around, seeing the faces of his friends and fellow classmates. How the courtroom was made, it had everyone in a spot where they can all see each other from where ever they stood. Daisuke himself was standing next to Sonia, going clockwise, the person next to her was Nekumaru. Then it was Teruteru, Peko, Sylvia, a picture of Fuyuhiko with an X across the face, Akane, Kazuichi, Mikan, Mahiru, Chiaki, Byakuya, Nagito, Ibuki, Ryouko, Hajime, Takane and finally Hiyoko, who stood to Daisuke's right.

" _This set up looks familiar too...just what is going on here? Why the hell do I feel a sense of Deja-Vu when I stand here?"_

 _ **Class Trial Start:**_

"Alrighty then! Now that you all have taken your seats, I will take the time to explain briefly what the class trial is. You all had fun during the investigation, now it's time to put all of those clues to the test. The object of the class trial is to find whodunit. If you can successfully find the Blackened Student, our Murderer in Chief, then only he or she will be punished. But if you fail to find the Blackened, everyone else with be punished instead of the Blackened. Puhu, it's the perfect scenario!" he said cheerfully.

"So let me get this straight...we're all guilty and we're all the defendant, and we have to prove ourselves innocent with the clues we gathered?" Daisuke asked.

"That's right...this should be familiar to you already Daisuke, after all you...well I'll just stop now." the Monochrome bear said.

"It seems Monokuma has a lot more to say than he is letting on...but that is not the matter of this case. We are here to find who killed Fuyuhiko. Let us focus on that matter first." Sonia said, earning nods from the others.

"Fine then, I'll begin. Fuyuhiko was found deceased between Mirai Hotel and RocketPunch Market. He showed various signs of attack, but the most likely cause of death was the stab wounds to his body." Nekumaru said firmly.

"No it isn't...dude you guarded the body, you should have known what killed him." Daisuke said firmly, looking at the brolic man.

"I'm telling you, the knife wounds are what killed him, end of discussion!" the man said, shouting a bit.

"Upupupu! This is the fun part, the Non-Stop Debate! Go ahead and deliberate until your hearts content, only this way will we find the answer!" Monokuma said cheerfully.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate:**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #1, Mikan's Autopsy Report, Blow to the Head**_

"The wounds on Fuyuhiko's body... **were definitely the ones that killed him.** " Nekumaru said.

"I'm telling you they aren't, did you look at the body at all?" Daisuke cried back.

"I believe we should look at the evidence again...Fuyuhiko's blood was everywhere...So we can't deny that wasn't a factor!" Sonia added.

"Um...yes but...I.." Mikan started, only to remain silent a second after.

"Jeez, if you're gonna say something, say something useful, otherwise stay quiet!" Hiyoko snapped.

"Guys, I already know what killed him...if you would just listen to me." Daisuke said, only to be cut off by Byakuya.

"Silence, it was **you that got Fuyuhiko killed** in the first place...we shouldn't trust a word you say!" he snapped back.

"I think we should let Daisuke speak, just for a little bit." Mahiru added.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER. FUYUHIKO WAS **STABBED TO DEATH** , END OF DISCUSSION!" Nekumaru shouted, silencing everyone. Daisuke sighed, slamming his fists against the stand.

" _These fucking idiots aren't even letting me speak. I guess I'm gonna have to be more forceful with my debate."_ Daisuke thought to himself.

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Blow to the Head**_

"The wounds on Fuyuhiko's body... **were definitely the ones that killed him.** " Nekumaru said.

"I'm telling you they aren't, did you look at the body at all?" Daisuke cried back.

"I believe we should look at the evidence again...Fuyuhiko's blood was everywhere...So we can't deny that wasn't a factor!" Sonia added.

"Um...yes but...I.." Mikan started, only to remain silent a second after.

"Jeez, if you're gonna say something, say something useful, otherwise stay quiet!" Hiyoko snapped.

"Guys, I already know what killed him...if you would just listen to me." Daisuke said, only to be cut off by Byakuya.

"Silence, it was **you that got Fuyuhiko killed** in the first place...we shouldn't trust a word you say!" he snapped back.

"I think we should let Daisuke speak, just for a little bit." Mahiru added.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER. FUYUHIKO WAS **STABBED TO DEATH** , END OF DISCUSSION!" Nekumaru shouted.

"No, that's wrong!" Daisuke snapped.

 _ **Break**_

Daisuke glanced around, meeting the gazes of his fellow classmates. Nekumaru was actually surprised to see the young man shout so passionately. Everyone was also quite impressed that he had been able to cut over the Team Manager's booming voice to get his point across. Nekumaru let out a laugh.

"I see, you believe I'm wrong, please explain why."

"Because, Mikan's Autopsy Report said that Fuyuhiko died from the Blow to the Head he had received. It was instantaneous. The stabs to his body came before the blow to the head. When a person dies they have no blood flow, so they wouldn't have the fountain effect we saw with his blood." Daisuke said firmly.

"Yes, that's what I was trying to say...it wouldn't be possible for the stab wounds to be the cause of death if he has no blood flow. The skull fracture is enough evidence there." Mikan said confidently. Daisuke smiled at her, glad that she had asserted herself.

"Alright, so we figured out how he died, but not who killed him...any ideas?" Mahiru asked.

"Well, I find it kinda odd that no one knew that Fuyuhiko was going to the RocketPunch Market. Well actually only one of us knew that Fuyuhiko was going out and what he was going to do as well. Isn't that right Byakuya?" Nagito said, glancing at the Affluent Progeny.

"I suppose I can cut in for now. Yes, I ran into Fuyuhiko twenty minutes before his demise. He said he was going to speak with Daisuke specifically, to see if they could work something out. He was feeling regretful for what he had done." Byakuya said.

"Except Fuyuhiko never made it, because he was killed on his way there...but who would do such a thing?" Takane asked, frowning a bit.

"I guess we have to figure out the next bit of information. The killer. It seems that our sneaky little killer did some very interesting things while doing this particular murder." Hajime said.

"That's right, Gundam said that someone brushed up against him when he was out for his walk. Do you remember anything in specific?" Daisuke said.

"Before I say anything, I must ask you not to mention that name again. If you want to survive to live another day, you will heed this warning, for it is the only one you shall receive." He said.

"Alright, will you share with us what you have though?" Mahiru asked curiously.

"Indeed. It was around 10:45 when I left on my nightly stroll. I was walking the path the RocketPunch Market as I always did when some fiend bumped into me and stole my Hellhound Earring. Give chase we did, and through the brush we went. I followed after them, but they were much to fast for me. I tripped over a hole and Mother Nature sent an emissary to destroy me. That is the final time I witnessed this person with my human eyes." Tanaka said, earning nods from everyone.

"So it seems the killer was someone athletic. Someone who was able to ditch Tanaka through the brush with ease...but not a lot of us are that athletic." Takane said firmly.

"Oh oh! Ibuki can run five miles without getting winded! In fact I ran the entire perimeter of this island and the central island without getting tired!"

"So are you admitting that you stole his earring? And that it was you that killed Fuyuhiko?" Byakuya snapped.

"Hubba-wha? Ibuki is not a killer, she is just saying she is quite athletic. Ibuki was with Sylvia at the hotel lobby sifting through all the neato clothes she found!" Ibuki said firmly, though she was still smiling.

"I can surely attest to that. After dinner, me and Ibuki decided to look around for some extra clothes, and I remembered the suitcases I brought from the airport. So we spent most of the night doing that." Sylvia said.

"Okay, that eliminates them too I guess. Chiaki looks too tired to be able to run fast, Hajime is a bit lanky...no it needs to be someone who routinely excises!" Sonia said.

"Man, I doubt this is going to solve anything...can we move on to the murder weapon for now? We don't have a face for this bastard anyway." Akane said firmly.

"Okay, I suppose we can move to the weapon. Fuyuhiko was struck in the head with a blunt object. The head wound was wide, and it looked like it was made with a hard metal object. Kazuichi showed me one of the shovels that came with the Larger Duralumin Kits, and I believe that's the murder weapon." Daisuke said, showing everyone the picture he had taken of the shovel. Kazuichi reached into his pocket, pulling out the shovel itself.

"This is one of the ones I grabbed from the back of the store. I had Mikan give me the measurements of Fuyuhiko's head wound and it matches this perfectly." he said.

"So we can safely say the murder weapon _is_ one of these shovels." Ryouko said, glancing at her notebook.

"Yes, but where was the weapon placed?" Peko asked.

"Looks like we're gonna have to discuss this again. Let's just see what everyone has to say." Hajime said firmly.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate:**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Duralumin Case, Kazuichi's Account, Missing Shovel, Fuyuhiko's Missing Watch**_

"So...after hitting Fuyuhiko...the killer...ditched the shovel." Hiyoko said, a pensive look on her face. She gasped, clapping her hands.

"Maybe they **chucked it in the ocean**!"

"I don't think so...they couldn't have done that because that breaks the rules...they could have **hidden it somewhere** _._ " Mahiru said.

"Where though...do you think someone **buried it in the sand**?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"Oh oh, Ibuki likes burying her feet in the sand. It keeps her piggies nice and warm!"

"Don't throw stupid comments into this like that. Can't you see we're deliberating here?" Byakuya snapped.

"Maybe they **locked it in a box** and put it somewhere?" Teruteru said, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Don't be stupid Teru, there are no boxes with locks on this island!" Nekumaru said, ending the conversation.

" _I'm pretty sure one of them said something useful...but what exactly was it? Didn't Kazuichi find something in the beach that could possibly hold the weapon?"_ Daisuke asked himself, eyes narrowed in thought.

"So...after hitting Fuyuhiko...the killer...ditched the shovel." Hiyoko said, a pensive look on her face. She gasped, clapping her hands.

"Maybe they **chucked it in the ocean**!"

"I don't think so...they couldn't have done that because that breaks the rules...they could have **hidden it somewhere** _._ " Mahiru said.

"Where though...do you think someone **buried it in the sand**?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"Oh oh, Ibuki likes burying her feet in the sand. It keeps her piggies nice and warm!"

"Don't throw stupid comments into this like that. Can't you see we're deliberating here?" Byakuya snapped.

"Maybe they **locked it in a box** and put it somewhere?" Teruteru said, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"I agree with that!" Daisuke cried out suddenly causing everyone to stop.

 _ **Consent**_

Daisuke cleared his throat, glancing over at Teruteru who had an expectant look on his face. Clutching his bag strap tightly, the Story Teller started speaking, making sure to keep his tone smooth and even so that everyone could listen to what he was saying.

"What Teruteru said actually makes sense. When me and Peko were walking back from the Central Island, Kazuichi flagged us over. He had seen some blood on the sand and he grabbed a metal detector from the store and started searching. He found a large Duralumin Case buried in the sand." Daisuke said.

"Hey that's right! I can't believe I forgot that...that Duralumin case is big enough to hide something. Matter of fact it has stuff inside it, but we can't get at it because we don't have the key." the mechanic said.

"Can't you open it? You're a mechanic right? Picking a lock should be easy for you." Mahiru said.

"Uh, it's called Duralumin for a reason...those cases are the most secure ones on the planet. The locks are made so they can't be picked, in fact the only way the can open is with a key." Kazuichi said firmly.

"Jeez, you are so useless...honestly, you call yourself the Ultimate Mechanic but you can't pick a lock?"

"Now now Mahiru, he isn't the Ultimate Locksmith. Don't blame Kazuichi for what he cannot do at the moment." Sonia said, causing the boy to blush.

"Miss Sonia, you truly are an amazing person, defending a heathen like me." he said, clasping his hands together.

"Don't get all worked up man, it's just some words in your defense...kinda makes you look pathetic." Sylvia said, causing the boy to deflate.

"Okay then, so we established that the killer used one of the shovels from the big cases to kill Fuyuhiko. We can safely assume that the box that Kazuichi found on the beach, is the original box the shovel came from. That means the killer used it for convenience." Chiaki said.

"Furthermore, that case had a knife inside which could have been used for stabbing Fuyuhiko. This is obvious because of the wounds he has on his chest." Hajime said.

"I-I checked the entree wounds too. They were about one and a half inches apart, and some were almost two inches. When I measured the blade of the knife Kazuichi gave me, the width matched perfectly." Mikan added.

"So we have our hiding spot...but that doesn't solve anything. Another thing to note is that no one here has bloody clothes. There is no way someone would be able to stab Fuyuhiko and not get blood on them." Nekumaru noted.

"That is indeed true...I've been analyzing all of the clues for awhile, but that's something I haven't arrived at yet." Ryouko said, sifting through the pages.

"I'm gonna go with my gut here, what if they had clothes prepared beforehand?" Akane asked.

"Inconceivable! I do not remember the person that bumped into me carrying extra clothes." Tanaka said firmly.

"Well what if that person had the clothes set up at the crime scene in a place that you couldn't see? They could have easily gotten clothes from the airport." Nagito said firmly.

"No, they could have gotten it from somewhere else, not necessarily the airport." Chiaki said.

"Oh where? Please point it out so that I may go there when we're done?" Teruteru said, nose dripping with blood.

"Cease your perversion Teruteru, we must focus on finding the killer. Unless you want me to deal with you right here?" Peko snapped angrily, causing the boy to squeal in fear. Daisuke sighed.

"Guess we'll have to deliberate again...let's just see if we can get something done." he muttered.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Akane's Missing Clothes, Akane's Account, Duralumin Case, Tracking the Killer, Fuyuhiko's Motive**_

"Alright, so the killer must have changed clothes...that's obvious. But where could those clothes have come from?" Sylvia asked, starting off the debate.

" **The Airport** duh." Hiyoko interjected, an annoyed look on her face.

"Maybe not...what if they came from **another place**?" Takane asked curiously.

"Tch...like where? The Mall? Because if you noticed there is no mall here!" Hiyoko countered, a glare on her face.

"Now now, let's all not get heated right now. Could the clothes perhaps be **stolen**?" Nagito asked curiously.

"Seriously? Who the fuck would steal clothes? That's redundant. The clothes came from **the Airport** end of discussion." Mahiru snapped, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"They could have also come from the **Market** , but that means they would have to be planning this before the separation." Sonia added.

"Maybe they **sowed them together from bed sheets**?" Kazuichi asked.

"Now that's just fuckin stupid." Akane snapped. Peko groaned, pinching her eyes.

"We're never gonna find the answer this way." she said dejectedly.

" _Hmm, I'm sure one of them said something useful. It goes along with that other bit of evidence that I have. I guess I'll have to pay extra attention."_ Daisuke thought to himself.

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Akane's Stolen Clothes**_

"Alright, so the killer must have changed clothes...that's obvious. But where could those clothes have come from?" Sylvia asked, starting off the debate.

" **The Airport** duh." Hiyoko interjected, an annoyed look on her face.

"Maybe not...what if they came from **another place**?" Takane asked curiously.

"Tch...like where? The Mall? Because if you noticed there is no mall here!" Hiyoko countered, a glare on her face.

"Now now, let's all not get heated right now. Could the clothes perhaps be **stolen**?" Nagito asked curiously.

"I agree with that!" Daisuke said firmly, once again gaining the attention of his peers.

 _ **Consent**_

"Huh? So you seriously think someone stole our clothes? Are you dumb Daisuke?" Hiyoko snapped, glancing up at the Ultimate Story Teller.

"I can prove it with this...Akane, didn't you and Nekumaru have a discussion during the investigation? While guarding Fuyuhiko's body, you said your clothes had been stolen." he said firmly, looking right at the Gymnast.

"That's right...my clothes had been laid out on my beach towel when me, Sylvia, Ibuki and Mikan went to the beach earlier today. But when I was wrestling with that octopus, I ended up diving under the water with the girls. I guess that's when my clothes were stolen, they weren't there when I went to get them." Akane said firmly.

"Wrestling an octopus? For what reason, might I ask?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"Oh, Mikan's bikini was ripped right off her body by an octopus. So I went to go get them for her. The bastard was tough, but I ended up catching it, and Teruteru ended up making it into seafood scampi for me." Akane said, a grin on her face.

"It was the first dish I prepared where the main dish was still alive. It was rather hard for me to slice up." Teruteru said, in his usual sensual accent.

"So effectively, what Nagito said was what happened. Akane's clothes were stolen from her when she and the girls were in the water." Daisuke said.

"Okay...but why would someone steal Akane's clothes? Why her specifically?" Mahiru asked.

"Maybe who ever stole it likes dressing up in drag!" Hiyoko said jokingly, earning a slap to the head from Daisuke.

"Not necessarily...what if the killer stole Akane's clothes because they had been in sight? Maybe they just took them because they were the easiest to grab. In any case, Sylvia, Ibuki or Mikan could have suffered the same fate. Do you girls remember how your stuff was placed?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Ibuki had hers in a totebag, zipped up on her towel...Mikan and Sylvia too. Akane laid hers out because she didn't feel like unzipping her bag."

"Seriously, could you be any lazier?" Byakuya asked.

"Hey, I have my way of doing things, I laid them out for convenience, not for someone to steal them. Those were my favorite panties by the way, and I want them back!" she exclaimed, slamming her fist on her stand.

"We've been deliberating for so fucking long now, we're not even close to finding out who the killer is!" Kazuichi said firmly.

"Actually, It's painting a picture...the person who did it killed Fuyuhiko because he happened to be out during that time. They stole Akane's clothes so they didn't soil their own, and they locked everything up in the Duralumin case. I'm sure Akane's clothes are in there too." Hajime said firmly.

"Yup, it makes perfect sense." Chiaki added.

"Except we still don't know who the damn killer is...we're running in circles here." Sylvia snapped angrily.

"Well we wouldn't be in this predicament if Daisuke hadn't stolen our memories!" Byakuya snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at the Story Teller.

"Again with this shit? We all agreed to stop judging him for something he isn't capable of doing." Mahiru snapped.

"Yes, we're here to find Fuyuhiko's killer. He may have been a bit rough around the edges but he was a kind person who didn't deserve this...why don't you just fess up already? It's because of you that I failed my mission." Peko said firmly, trying her best not to cry.

"What? What mission is this?" Hiyoko asked curiously, lips pursed a bit.

"Yes, I would like to know myself why you would associate with that dark and powerful hell spawn." Tanaka said firmly. The silver haired girl sighed, bowing her head a bit.

"Fuyuhiko was my Young Master. The Kuzuryuu clan trained me my entire life to serve as his tool. I was his retainer, but I was also his hitman. If he ever needed anyone killed, I would be his sword. We've been together for years, since birth practically. I am hurt that one of you ended up killing him out of spite." She said firmly, holding back her tears.

"Spite? Why do you say that?" Ryouko asked curiously.

"Well, Fuyuhiko felt regret for what he did, especially when it caused the rest of us to leave the restaurant. He had apparently left the hotel to speak with me about what happened. But he ended up getting killed before he made it." Daisuke said.

"So he was intercepted then...this makes sense now. I understand why they bumped into Tanaka at least. Perhaps their aim wasn't Fuyuhiko, but rather anyone who was outside at the moment. They lead Tanaka to that place but when he tripped and fell onto the tree, they got scared and ran off." Hajime said.

"Perhaps they realized Tanaka was too big of a target and aborted the mission prematurely. After all, Tanaka is pretty tall, what if the killer had to reach up to clock him in the head?" Mahiru asked.

"Well, it would have to be someone who was strong enough to kill the kid in one blow. I could probably do it, cept I was in the dining room with Akane washing the dishes for the night." Nekumaru said.

"That's right, I got to eat the scraps!" Akane said, her eyes shining brightly.

"You sound way to happy about that. I guess you are the true definition of the word bitch." Hiyoko said, earning a growl from the Gymnast.

"We haven't talked about something that I found odd. It was this shell casing, it was on the path to RocketPunch Market." Chiaki said, holding the spent casing out for everyone to see.

"A shotgun shell?" Ryouko said, a sense of nostalgia striking her. She didn't know why, but she found it odd that a shell would make her feel that way. She shrugged it off, examining the shell closely.

"Wait...this is a Warning Flare, like the ones used during emergencies. Isn't this the flare that we all saw from the beach?" the redhead asked, earning a nod from Kazuichi.

"That's the thing, I checked the gun but it wasn't fired, I also left it a bit cock-eyed so that it would shoot up and miss the torch head but when I went to examine it, it was pointing straight up." the mechanic said.

"So wait...the Flare that we all saw, wasn't a flare from the warning system?" Takane asked.

"Not at all, and when I think about it, I think it was the killer that fired it. They wanted us to come racing to where Fuyuhiko was. The Duralumin case is proof of that, since the big case also has a Flare gun inside. What I don't get is why they ejected the shell." Daisuke said.

"Perhaps it was a reflex? Maybe they were planning to put the gun back in the case and they tossed the shell aside since it had been used." Sonia said.

"Good thinking, but maybe they planned to use it as a weapon as well. After all, someone with bloody clothes needs some space to change. The time we found Fuyuhiko and the time Kazuichi found the Duralumin case in the sand...that's our window." Hajime said.

"So you think the killer changed clothes during the time the flare was fired?" Mahiru asked curiously.

"No...they might have done it after the flare was fired. They had to have been really athletic to pull that off. Maybe they changed clothes and went back to their cottage before the Monokuma announcement. They then shoved the clothes in the Duralumin case and then raced to the beach to hide it in the sand." Daisuke said firmly.

"What...that makes absolutely no sense...not possible, nope!" Kazuichi said.

"Why not?"

"Because it just isn't possible!" the mechanic cried out.

"Upupu, looks like someone isn't getting along...what say you Daisuke? Do you have a Rebuttal for Kazuichi's claim?" Monokuma asked, a grin on his face.

 _ **Rebuttal Showdown**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Blades: Ryouko's Account, Gundam's Account, Chiaki's Account, Akane's Account, Kazuichi's Account, Byakuya's Account**_

Daisuke: "Come on man, I'm telling you to listen to me."

Kazuichi: "And I'm telling you to listen to me. It's impossible for the killer to change their clothes, go to their cottage and then the beach all in that short period of time.

Daisuke: I have the evidence right here if you just...

Kazuichi: How do you explain the short period of time between...

Daisuke: Seriously, if you would...

Kazuichi: They would...

Daisuke: Kazuichi seriously, you have to listen to me...

Kazuichi: If that person did change clothes, then wouldn't they have hidden it in the case before hand?"

" _Damn it, he's not even listening to me...I'll have to get forceful with him if I want him to listen to my point."_ Daisuke thought to himself, an angry look on his face.

 _ **Loaded Truth Blade: Ryouko's Account**_

Daisuke: "Come on man, I'm telling you to listen to me."

Kazuichi: "And I'm telling you to listen to me. It's impossible for the killer to change their clothes, go to their cottage and then the beach all in that short period of time.

Daisuke: "I have the evidence right here if you just..."

Kazuichi: "How do you explain the short period of time between..."

Daisuke: "Seriously, if you would..."

Kazuichi: "They would..."

Daisuke: "Kazuichi seriously, you have to listen to me..."

Kazuichi: "If that Person

Daisuke: "Allow me to cut through those words!"

Daisuke sighed, seemingly done with his showdown. Kazuichi looked at him expectantly, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Now as I was fucking saying...it is possible for the killer to have been at their cottage ditching their clothes...I got two pieces of evidence to present. Ryouko showed me her notebook earlier and she wrote down a conversation between her and Teruteru. He said that he heard Fuyuhiko in his cottage at 11:05PM, five minutes after his supposed time of death. I dunno about you, but it takes me ten minutes to walk between the hotel and the market." Daisuke said firmly.

"This is true, and if our killer is an athletic person, they would be able to get there in five minutes, easily. But what's this about hearing Fuyuhiko? You better not be playing a sick joke on me, or I will make your life a living hell." Peko said firmly, causing the boy to scream in shock.

"W-why would I lie to you Miss Pekoyama? You're my favorite deputy!" he explained.

"Then explain what you mean, or else!" she said, pointing her Shinai right at his face.

"Well, it's as Daisuke said. I heard someone in Fuyuhiko's cottage, so I wanted to see if he was alright. He spoke to me through his window, and never showed me his face. Come to think of it, he did sound a bit winded. Of course at this time I had no knowledge of his death." Teruteru said.

"See, Ryouko analyzed his words and his voice, and she concluded that he wasn't lying. The Ultimate Analyst wouldn't lie now of all times, so that means what Teruteru says is true. My second piece of evidence, is this." Daisuke said, showing everyone the key that Takane had found.

"A key? Do you know how many people have keys here? That can't be evidence!" Mahiru said.

"It certainly can...this key is for a Duralumin case, not just that, but a big case. One thing I noted when I checked the cases is that each case has a key to it. I also noticed that there was only one flare per gun, but there was a shell casing on the ground, and the gun Kazuichi had put on the torch was missing its casing. So whoever is the true owner of this key, has that extra casing, and used their gun to signal all of us." Daisuke said firmly.

"That does make sense...where was this key found?" Nekumaru asked.

"It was found within Fuyuhiko's cottage, under his bed in fact. If the person had it in their hand whilst changing clothes, then they could have accidentally dropped it and not have noticed. Since it wasn't the key to the box that had the murder weapon and clothes, that means that they wouldn't have noticed it." Takane added, a look of confidence on her face.

"So, whoever owns the box that goes to this key, is the one that was inside Fuyuhiko's cottage! The person who was able to impersonate him so well that Teruteru was able to think it was the man himself." Sonia said.

"Yeah, but when I looked around, there was only two cases missing, not including the one that I got from the beach. The two missing cases was a Self Defense case from the front, and one of the large Survival Kits, so they would have two different keys." Kazuichi said.

"That also explains why the box didn't open when Daisuke tried it earlier. The killer must have taken three cases, one Self Defense kit for personal use, and Two survival kits, one for the supplies, and the second to hide the bloodied tools." Sylvia said.

"Ah, but what about the killer themselves...we haven't figured out exactly who is athletic enough to actually make it there. Someone who can run really fast, is able to move blindly to a forest, enough to ditch Tanaka, and still make it to the cottage, change clothes and make it to the beach to bury the box." Nagito said.

"That is true...we haven't singled out a person capable of doing that. It can't be Ibuki since she and Sylvia were together...and it isn't Akane because she and Nekumaru were doing the dishes." Hajime said.

"Wasn't any of us because were at the beach behind RocketPunch, and Peko was with me during that time as well, and she was inside the store when the flare was fired...who the hell is it? Are we overlooking something?" Daisuke asked.

"Perhaps we should deliberate once more, in case we're missing something." Sonia said, earning a nod from everyone.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate:**_

 _ **Loaded Bullets: Byakuya's Account, Tracking Down the Killer, Gundam's Account, Akane's Missing Clothes, Mysterious Key, Broken Palm Tree**_

"So we've established alibis for most of us...so now we have to figure out how the killer was able to get to the market and the hotel in such a short time." Sonia said.

"I myself was looking at clothes with Ibuki... **we didn't leave the lobby** at all." Sylvia said.

"Me and the Old Man were washing dishes in the kitchen. **We were there the whole time**." Akane said, a firm look on her face.

"I was in **my room** the entire time. I didn't leave at all after dinner was over." Byakuya said firmly.

"I was...doing something I don't wanna say right now." Teruteru said, his nose leaking a bit of blood.

"Gross, you were tussling with your Trouser Snake? You should learn some fucking self control!" Hiyoko cried, a disgusted look on her face.

"I was in my room meditating, but I **went for a walk** after 10:55." Peko said.

"Walking is fun, walking is fun, we should all do it under the sun~ Whoo hoo!" Ibuki cried, her arms up in the air.

" _I'm pretty sure one of them was lying...it has to be him...he told me this during my investigation."_ Daisuke said.

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Byakuya's Account**_

"So we've established alibis for most of us...so now we have to figure out how the killer was able to get to the market and the hotel in such a short time." Sonia said.

"I myself was looking at clothes with Ibuki... **we didn't leave the lobby** at all." Sylvia said.

"Me and the Old Man were washing dishes in the kitchen. **We were there the whole time**." Akane said, a firm look on her face.

"I was in **my room** the entire time. I didn't leave at all after dinner was over." Byakuya said firmly.

"No, you're wrong!" Daisuke countered, causing the teen to stop what he was saying.

 _ **Break**_

"Byakuya...you told me, Nagito and Hajime that you spoke with Fuyuhiko before he left. You said you wanted to tag along with him, but he refused saying it would be better to speak to me by himself. Why would you blatantly lie like that if this is what you told me at the market?" Daisuke asked firmly.

"Well Byakuya? I would like an answer too, I may be stupid trash, but I don't like being lied too." Nagito said, crossing his arms.

"I know not what you mean...the esteemed Byakuya Togami isn't a liar. What I said at the store was a fabrication, I wanted to lead you in the wrong direction, all this time I was indeed in my bedroom." He said.

"I doubt that...when you said this, you were sincere and truthful. You didn't want any of us to die, so why are you covering yourself up? You don't have to lie, we don't suspect you of murder after all." Hajime said.

" _Hmm...there's something here that I'm not understanding. He said he had seen Fuyuhiko when he left the hotel, but is now saying he was in his room? Why would he change his statement like that? Could it be?"_

"I see, you learned what Fuyuhiko's motive was right? The reasoning behind his visit to the store. Peko and Fuyuhiko spoke before he left at 10:44...of course you are telling me that, you could have been lying about the time as well...you were the only one who didn't want me back at the Hotel." Daisuke said firmly.

"Yes, he did seem quite spiteful about that. Even when Fuyuhiko felt regret, Byakuya showed discontent toward your possible return." Peko said.

"Another thing to note, Byakuya is very capable of running. Just before the trial, he ran off at a rather fast speed, despite being fat." Takane said firmly.

"Sweetheart, what did we say about calling him fat? He's big not fat." Sonia said firmly.

"It's quite alright ladies, I've been called worse in my life." Byakuya said, brushing it off entirely.

"One final thing to note, I saw keys when I bumped into you...small keys, like the ones for Duralumin cases." Daisuke said.

"I don't understand what you are getting at, I hold no such keys...and how does this tie me with the killer? Haven't we already proved that it was an athletic person? Heh, leave it to the skinny to blame the fat on their problems. A man only needs calories and high fructose corn syrup to live." he said firmly.

" _He's getting defensive...but why...there has to be something here that ties him into all of this..but what. The killer was able to fake Fuyuhiko's voice, is able to run really fast, and was capable of wearing Akane's clothes with no trouble at all...that can only mean...damn...I'll need to think harder about this."_

 _ **Logic Dive:**_

As Daisuke started to think, he found himself in the recesses of his mind. He seemed to be facing forward, diving deeper into his own mind. He was standing on a snowboard, his entire body having disappeared. He kept moving forward, seeing the main path splitting to three. Red, Blue and Yellow, each of them having a question.

" _Who was able to fit into Akane's Clothes?"_

The answers of floated out of his reach. They labeled the path ahead of him, and he started drifting toward the correct answer.

" _Byakuya Togami."_

The road stretched out before him, joining with the middle road once more. He jumped over a few gaps, hitting a few speed panels as he dove deeper into his mind. He saw the next question hovering over head, and read it carefully.

" _Why is the killer so athletic?"_

Once more the road split into three paths, blue, yellow and red. Daisuke passed through the threshold, once again picking the correct answer.

" _They're Pretending."_

Having passed the middle section, Daisuke kept trudging forward, gaining speed the further he went. He jumped over a few large gaps, avoiding some traps that had appeared on his path. The final question appeared above him, glittering brightly.

" _Who is Byakuya Togami?"_

His mind slowed down a bit as he tried to process the question. He looked at the three answers ahead of him, looking at them curiously.

"The Ultimate Affluent Progeny."

"A Student of Hope's Peak Academy."

" _An Impostor."_

Daisuke's eyes widened as he jumped toward that path, landing on it with a loud slam. The path continued onward, as he finally reached the end of his thought process. Putting everything together, Daisuke easily reached his answer.

"I see, this the answer!" he said firmly, grabbing everyone's attention. He shook his head a bit, ignoring the fact that he had played a mini-game in his own mind a second ago.

"Well, don't keep us waiting." Hiyoko said firmly.

"I know who the killer is, a person who is capable of blending into a crowd. A person who can mimic any one of our talents and not struggle at all, a person who can put on a pair of clothes and fool people into thinking they are who they say they are. They have a talent capable of fooling all of us. That person is Byakuya Togami!"

"What? How can Mr. Ham Hands be capable of killing? He's the one trying to protect us all!" the blonde dancer said firmly.

"Yeah Dais, don't go accusing him. Just because he accused you of taking our memories doesn't mean you can accuse him of being Fuyuhiko's killer." Mahiru added.

"The answer is quite simple really. Teruteru heard Fuyuhiko at 11:05, five minutes after his death, Tanaka had his earring stolen by someone who bumped into him and stole his earring, and was capable of ditching him in the woods. That sounds like things only Akane can do, because she's the Ultimate Gymnast." Daisuke said.

"Huh? How can you go from Byakuya being the killer to me being the killer? You know I was in the kitchen washing dishes man." the brunette cried in annoyance.

"Yes I know...but I want you to listen carefully...what if the person who stole your clothes, didn't steal them to use them to kill a person, but because they needed them for the illusion to work?" He asked.

"Okay, now you confused me...what are you getting at now?" Hiyoko asked.

"Yeah, you're confusing the hell outta me now." Kazuichi said.

"Even I'm stumped, and I've been analyzing this case rather closely since the beginning." Ryouko added.

"What I am saying is, the one who killed Fuyuhiko was Akane...but not Akane at the same time." Daisuke said.

"Dude just fucking tell us outright, you're just pissing me off with this." Akane said firmly.

"I must agree with the carnivore...how can she be the killer and not the killer at the same time?" Tanaka asked, a firm look on his face.

"That's simple...the killer was masquerading as Akane to mimic her abilities. Just like he was mimicking Fuyuhiko at his own cottage...that's why Teruteru thought he was alive...because the killer is a master at Impersonation. He's the Ultimate Impostor, able to change his appearance and convince people they are who they are...that man is Byakuya Togami...I bet you that's not even your name." Daisuke said firmly, looking at the blonde haired heir.

"I must admit...you have surprised me with that little debate...but who's to say you are the real Daisuke Del Rio? After all you stole our memories...maybe you are the Ultimate Impostor disguised as Daisuke Del Rio. Hell, he might not even be a real person." Byakuya said.

"That's a pretty shitty debate. I can show everyone my Student ID which has my real name on it. Unlike you, you probably don't even have a name on yours because you are an Impostor. You need an identity to survive. On this island you couldn't keep the charade up, especially because the real Byakuya Togami would be suspected...no you needed a new identity, so you set out to kill me by separating me from the group. But that plan went awry when Sonia, Takane, Kazuichi, Ryouko and Hiyoko left with me." Daisuke said.

"That's rather far fetched isn't it? There is no way someone as esteemed as Byakuya Togami would kill a petty man such as yourself."

"Are you sure about that? Because if you took my identity, then you could just kill off Byakuya, have everyone here die because they voted wrong and lived the rest of your life in the guise of a deceased person. The jig is up, you my friend are the killer!" Daisuke said firmly, slamming his fist onto the stand.

"Well, what do you got to say for yourself Byakuya? If that's your real name?" Nagito said. Everyone was silent as they all watched the overweight teenager. He let out a tiny sigh, but crossed his arms, looking at Daisuke with a sneer.

"You are indeed correct. It was I who planned your murder and ended up killing Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu!" he said.

"What? Are you serious...Byakuya you can't be lying right now!" Sonia said.

"I'm not lying my dear...I set out to kill Daisuke from the moment I learned he had taken our memories. If any of you discovered that I wasn't the true Byakuya Togami, you would have branded me as the traitor, someone had to go, but I wasn't expecting you and the others to loyally follow like the mutts you are."

"Hey, don't speak that way to Miss Sonia you fat ass!" Kazuichi cried out angrily.

"As soon as I heard Fuyuhiko's conversation with Peko, I started my plan of action. I was going to kill someone, perhaps Daisuke himself if he wondered toward the barrier. But sadly Tanaka was out for a walk, so I had to distract him. I had hidden Akane's clothes under my suit, so I channeled my inner Gymnast and lead the man astray. As soon as I had ditched him, I saw Fuyuhiko and decided to go for him. It was rather easy, especially since he was short. He tried to fight, so I ended him with a single blow to the head. To further throw off the trail, I stabbed him multiple times in the chest." He said.

"How dare you...you destroyed Fuyuhiko's honor...he was a kind person, someone who hated violence...and you had to kill him, for what? For your own goddamn needs...because of you, my best friend is dead. The only person who told me countless times to live as myself and not as a tool, that I was a human being with emotions and should live that way forever...you took him away from me...you fucking bastard!" Peko shouted angrily, breaking down into tears. Her cries echoed through the trial room. Sylvia wrapped her arms around the girl, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"Well...I guess we have a confession. That was a rather boring ending." Monokuma said.

"I think we should summarize everything, so we can get the details down. It would be best if we're to decide his fate." Hajime said.

"Allow me...I am the Ultimate Story Teller after all." Daisuke said, clearing his throat.

 _ **Closing Argument**_

"Alright then...this began during dinner time when Fuyuhiko held the vote, forcing me, Sonia, Kazuichi, Ryouko, Hiyoko and Takane out of Mirai Hotel. Of course I was the only one forced, but they accompanied me to make sure I was safe.

Fuyuhiko felt regretful that he had cast us out of the hotel and set out to fix things, telling Peko about it. That's when a _**Certain Someone**_ overheard their conversation. That's when they truly began planning the series of events that lead to this murder.

The killer ended up speaking with Fuyuhiko, finding out where he was going. He had already prepared the clothes he had stolen from Akane beforehand, in case he needed them. When he found out precisely what was going on, they ran toward a _**certain spot**_ by using the stolen clothes.

Using Akane's talent, they were able to reach the spot where all of this would go down. They had seen Tanaka on the path and set out to distract him, stealing his _**Hellhound Earring**_ which made the Dark Lord give chase. It was at this time that he broke the palm tree. The killer easily ditched the Ultimate Animal Breeder with ease. It was at this time that they spotted Fuyuhiko making his way to the market.

At this time, Fuyuhiko probably heard Akane's voice, since the killer was adept at mimicry. He went to check out what was wrong and this is when the killer struck. He punched the boy in the forehead to disorient him a bit, when Fuyuhiko started fighting back, he struck him over the head with the _**Shovel**_ from the Duralumin case.

Once the boy was dead, the killer stabbed him as well, and even went as far as opening his eyes so that it would seem like he had gotten his eyes almost gouged out. The killer quickly dashed back toward the Market, firing their own flare gun to attract us...but the left a _**certain something**_ on the path, which Chiaki later found.

The killer dashed back to the hotel, getting access to Fuyuhiko's cottage, where they most likely got access to it with Fuyuhiko's handbook. There they changed into their own clothes. Teruteru heard them inside the cottage, and began wondering what was going on. The killer was able to _**fool**_ the chef into thinking Fuyuhiko was inside, even though he was well dead at this point.

Once the Ultimate Chef was gone, the killer left the cottage, carrying the Duralumin case containing the murder weapon and the bloodied clothes, not seeing the key they had left behind. The killer dashed toward the beach, leaving a few specks of blood on the sand as they buried the box in the sand, with the same shovel they had used to kill Fuyuhiko. Once the hole was made, they placed the shovel inside the case and buried it, making sure it was covered before leaving. The killer then headed to Jabberwock Park as the Monokuma Announcement was being made about Fuyuhiko's body.

There's no doubt in my mind, that the killer is you! Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Impostor!" Daisuke said, pointing his finger right at Byakuya. The boy let out a laugh, knowing the jig was up.

 _ **Cased Closed: Class Trial End All Rise**_

"Alright then, we've come to the end of this trial. If this is who you truly believe did it, then it's time for you to put it to a void. Just pull the lever in front of your stands and cast your vote!" Monokuma said cheerfully.

Daisuke looked down at the red lever that had appeared in front of his stand. It came with an added button and a screen, allowing him to select the person he was voting fore. He swallowed hard as he pulled the lever, watching as a golden Slot machine appeared on the large screen mounted to the wall. It spun and spun, until it finally landed on Byakuya's face. The imaginary crowd started cheering, as everyone had made the correct choice.

"Congratulations! The student who murdered Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu is indeed the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami!" the bear said cheerfully.

"It all makes sense, the clothes, the athleticism, the fact that he lied, even the keys he had...it all points to you Byakuya." Takane said.

"Indeed, but before we continue, I must reveal my true self." He said, reaching around his neck. With a firm tug, he pulled off his wig and hair, leaving behind the chubby face of a black haired teen. He had dark eyes, and no refining features. He was a blank slate, who could become anyone at any time. Kazuichi let out a scream of horror.

"He pulled his fucking face off! What the fuck!" he screamed.

"I should introduce myself, my name isn't important. In fact I do not have a name, a family or even a home. I've never had anything in my life. The only thing I was able to do was impersonate other people. Eventually I got so good that I was able to fool even Politicians." the boy said, his voice filled with a lot of slobber.

"But why...why would you kill Fuyuhiko? He did nothing to you...he was trying to change his ways, he wanted to amend what he had done to Daisuke!" Peko said firmly, glaring at the young man.

"Indeed, but I couldn't take any chances. I wanted to be a leader, I wanted to be appreciated, to be part of something, as myself. But I was scared that no one would accept me. So I took on the mantle of Byakuya Togami, the incoming Ultimate Affluent Progeny. I knew my identity had a time limit, but I didn't care...I wanted friends. But then all of this started happening, and my hand was forced." He said.

"I see, you killed because you didn't want anyone finding out who you truly were, a person with no name...an Impostor." Mahiru said, earning a nod from the teen.

"Yes, originally I wanted to be a leader...but when the Togami Conglomerate came under question, I started worrying. What drove me over the top was the talk of the traitor...if someone found out I wasn't the real Byakuya Togami, my chances at survival would be ruined. So I set out to take someone down before I was found out."

"And you picked Daisuke...you bastard! He's the nicest person ever...why would you ever do that to him Mr. Ham Hands? He was nice even to you!" Hiyoko cried, a saddened look on her face. Daisuke was once again surprised to see her defending him so much.

"He was just a victim of circumstance. When Monokuma asked him if he remembered Chisa Yukizome and he replied with that vague answer, I made my move. For that I apologize, I didn't mean to single you out." the Impostor said, earning a glare from Daisuke.

"That apology isn't going to bring Fuyuhiko back asshole. If you were scared we would find out, you should have told us. We wouldn't have given a shit what you looked like, a human being is a human being, even if they have no family or identity. Christ I'm a Story Teller, I could have given you an identity, if that's what you truly wanted. But there's one thing I don't understand, where did Fuyuhiko's watch go?" he asked.

"I grew jealous of it. Even though I could impersonate anyone, I couldn't gain wealth because of it. I longed for my own trinket, something I could hang onto forever, I took notice of Fuyuhiko's expensive watch, and I took it for myself, when everything was all said and done." he said.

"Where is it, I want it back right now!" Peko hissed, anger flowing through her body. She was trying her hardest not to vault over the stand. The Impostor dug his hand in his pocket and tossed Kazuichi a set of keys.

"One of those opens the Duralumin case you brought, the watch is in there." the teen said. Kazuichi nodded, resting the case on top of the stand. He picked one of the keys and slipped it into the lock, opening the case. His eyes widened when he opened it.

"You were right on the money Dais, the clothes, shovel and flare gun are in here, along with his watch." the mechanic said, pulling out the golden Rolex from within. Daisuke took it from his hand, passing it to Peko who hugged it close to herself.

"Well, now that all of this is settled, we can move onto the next part of the trial. Punishment Time! Since you all found out the Blackened student, they will be punished with an Execution!"

"Huh? But you can't kill him, how is he gonna pay for his crimes if he's dead?" Daisuke asked.

"I dunno, I didn't design this game sadly. This was written by someone else, someone I know very well. I've prepared something special for our favorite Impostor. Let's give it everything we've got! It's Punishment Time!" the bear exclaimed.

Monokuma spun a gavel in his hand, bringing it down on a large red button. The screen on the front lit up, an eight bit Monokuma walking across the screen appeared, walking toward the impostor.

 _ **The Ultimate Impostor has been found guilty. Preparing Execution!**_

The doors at the very back of the trial room burst open, a single chain whipped through the room, wrapping around the Impostor's body. Something pulled at him, dragging him out of the room. The Impostor slammed into the ground as he was dragged through an empty hallway. He let out a scream as the chain pulled him over a large rocky path, which was actually hundreds of burning coals. He slammed into the sand face down. As he tried getting up, his eyes widened in horror, as he saw a large Monokuma themed Monster Truck parked on the sand.

 _ **Monochrome Monster Rally**_

Monokuma hopped into the drivers seat, putting the truck in drive as he shot forward like a bullet, dragging the Impostor along with him. The boy screamed as the chains tightened around his body, squeezing him alive. Monokuma drove into an arena, where several other trucks were waiting for them. He started driving over hundreds of broken down cars, the overweight young man slamming into each one, pink blood shot everywhere as his face and body was sliced open by glass and sharp metal. Monokuma pressed the brakes rather hard, slamming into another truck. The Impostor flew forward, slamming into the back end of the truck. He hung on there for dear life as all the other Trucks slammed into the Monochrome Monster Truck. Monokuma hopped out of the truck, in time to avoid the large rocket that came flying into the arena. It exploded on contact, the entire arena blew to smithereens, a large Monokuma Mushroom cloud burst into the sky.

 _ **xxx**_

"Well that was beary exciting! Did you all enjoy it?" Monokuma asked, looking back at the remaining students.

They all stood there shellshocked at what they had seen. Daisuke couldn't believe it, the person they had just spoken too, and the murderer of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was now dead. The entire arena had exploded, there had been nothing left behind, not even a body for them to bury.

"Why are you idiots just standing there like you saw someone die? Oh wait...too soon?"

"Dude, a person just died...will you stop?" Kazuichi snapped.

"Why should it matter? He killed a dear friend after all...so why bother worrying about a cold blooded killer?" Monokuma asked.

"That isn't the point...someone just died, it doesn't matter if they're a killer or not. Every life is precious, and we should honor them with dignity and the honor they deserve!" Daisuke said.

"I for one agree...even though he murdered Fuyuhiko...he didn't deserve such a cruel fate. In death punishment has been dealt, but was he truly punished?" Peko asked, a sad look on her face.

"God, you and your fucking philosophy...whatever...Fuyuhiko and Impostor are dead and gone, no need to worry. Now return to Jabberwock Island and rest, tomorrow is gonna be an even bigger day! UPUPUPU!" he cried, disappearing shortly after.

"How cruel...how can he not care about the dead?" Sonia cried out.

"That's just who he is sweetheart...the one controlling Monokuma, is a heartless wretch. All they live for is despair...and sadly that's the only thing we're gonna get here if we play into his hands." Daisuke said sadly.

"We should go...I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be." Takane said, earning a nod from the Story Teller. They all walked back to the elevator, leaving the class trial room behind.

 _ **End of Act 5**_

 _ **Fresh Ocean Breeze and Sweet Coconuts (Deadly Life)**_

 _ **Restoration at 10%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 2**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 2**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 1**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 1**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 3**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 2**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 1**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 2**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 2**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 1**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 1**_


	8. Chapter 1 Epilogue

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the epilogue of Chapter 1. I say this entire chapter came out well...I took the time to flesh everyone out and came up with a kick ass trial. I myself am rather proud of it, and I am glad that everyone is enjoying it. This chapter will be short, but it will be used to close off Chapter 1 and give us an insight of what is going on outside of the Neo World Program. Everyone will get to see just how everyone else is reacting to what is happening there. There will also be a few surprises within the game itself.**

 **I also took notice that I haven't focused on Erika or Emma a lot since The End of Hope's Peak Academy Zetsubou Hen. I don't consider this a spoiler, but Erika and Emma will both be in the final killing game. I am not going to reveal just who else is going to be on it, but there will be a lot of familiar faces. As for their NG Codes and the location of said final killing game, that will be told during the final chapter of this, the School Trip of Mutual Killing. There may be an interlude between this and The End of Hope's Peak Academy Mirai-Hen. I haven't decided yet, and not it isn't going to be Killer Killer. I haven't read that, so I am not going to include any of it in my story.**

 **As for the Second Chapter of this story, all I can say is that it will be a lot better than the first. I already have the motive which will be revealed during the story itself, as well as the murder. No one is safe, I wrote the outlines for every chapter, but I can plug anyone in at any time. So no one will have plot armor...well a few might but still no one is safe.**

 **This chapter is a little short, but to make up for it, I will post a long chapter tomorrow, introducing us to the second island and the new locations. So look forward to it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, shoutout to all my readers and reviewers...as always, Embrace Despair...tightly..**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 1

Epilogue

" _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Byakuya Togami...two of the students found by Hope's Peak Academy, are now dead. Fuyuhiko was killed by the Ultimate Impostor who was masquerading as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Even though I saw it go down, I still can't believe it."_ Daisuke thought, looking at the waves. He was sitting at the beach again, in the same spot as he had during the first night.

After the class trial had ended, they had all been brought back to Jabberwock Island. The remaining eighteen students all seemingly split up, not exactly knowing what to do. Out of instinct, Daisuke walked back to where Fuyuhiko had been killed. The entire area was spotless, no trace of blood was left anywhere, and the Ultimate Gangster's body had been taken as well. Even the hole dug into the ground by the Impostor had been filled in, and the tree replaced. It was as if nothing had happened.

Truthfully, that was that saddest part. It was as if the mastermind wanted them to forget what had happened, but knew full well that no one truly would. The most destroyed person was Peko, who hadn't said anything after the trial had been over. She just left silently, holding the boy's watch closer to herself. He could only pray that she was doing alright, but knew that was far from true.

With a heavy sigh, he looked up at the sky, the twinkling stars greeting him. It was as if nothing had changed, it was all the same. A peaceful tropical island, balmy weather, a cool breeze...and the lingering scent of death. No longer was this just a peaceful paradise. It was now a place filled with Murder. He shook his head, trying to dislodge those thoughts from his mind.

"In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet...for just a moment...the yellow sky. I was twelve when my mother died, she was holding me, we were sick and she was holding me. I couldn't seem to die." he sung softly, feeling a few tears pricking his vision.

"I thought I would find you here."

He glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see Hiyoko standing behind him. She took a few steps forward, sitting down on the sand beside him. She wordlessly handed the boy a pack of gummies, filled with nothing but the yellow ones. He looked at the girl, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this for me." he said, sticking his hand in the bag.

"You mean I didn't have to take the time from my night to dig out the yellow gummies in every pack I have, just to make this for you? You should have told me that earlier." she snapped, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You look happy...I guess you put everything behind you?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I may look happy, but that's because I am forcing myself to be. I may act like a bitch, but I have feelings too...I didn't want anyone to die, but it seemed the motive proved too much for some people." She replied, glancing at the waves. She took her sandals off, hugging her legs close to herself, resting her head on her knees.

"Why do people have to be so evil? Why do they have to kill?" She asked. He frowned, chewing his candy rather slowly, taking notice that they were the juice filled kind.

"I'm not sure sweetie. But I guess something drove the Impostor to attack...he wanted to have friends, yet figured he could kill me off because I had supposedly stolen everyone's memories." He said.

"I know you didn't do something like that...how we all are...we can't deny that our memories haven't been taken. But it's clearly not anyone on the island, save for Monokuma maybe." She said.

"Hiyoko...do you...get a sense of longing when you look at the others? Like we all met before, but just don't remember?" he asked. She looked at him oddly, lips pursed in thought. She blinked her eyes a few time, glancing back at the ocean. The moon was obscured by the clouds a bit, but the rest of the night sky was shining brightly.

"It's odd...but I do. I feel like I have met all of you at some point, and I don't know how to say this...but when I look at Sonia, I get the urge to hug her...to kiss her too. It's as if something is telling me to do it, in the back of my mind."

"Really? I didn't think you were into girls...not that there's anything wrong with that!" he said, waving his arms before himself.

"I'm pretty sure I'm into guys...except she's an exception. I don't look at Takane, or Mahiru the same way I do with Sonia. There are times where I want to hug you too...I want to wrap my arms around you, hold your hand." she said, a blush on her cheeks. She jumped a bit when she felt him slip his fingers through her own.

"There are times I want to hold your hand too. Don't make this weird though, I'm not looking to date anyone right now." he said.

"Who the fuck said anything about dating you dork?" she snapped, causing the boy to chuckle. He shook his head, glancing at the ocean.

"You need to take a bath soon, you smell a bit ripe." he said, causing the dancer to go wide eyed.

"Oh you mother fucker!"

Meanwhile at Jabberwock Park, a lone figure made its way toward the large statue the rested in the center of it. The large black bomb on it was still counting down the days, four days had passed, leaving thirty one days, nine hours, four minutes and a handful of seconds. They swallowed had, licking their lips as they watched the counter count down.

"What are you doing here Sylvia? You should be asleep right now." Usami said, causing the pinkette to jolt. She let out a sigh, glaring at the rabbit.

"You gave me a heart attack. Can't you see I'm trying to work here?" the girl snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry, Usami has been a bad girl!" she said, shaking a bit.

"You haven't...you've actually been trying to help us here, even if the others don't see it. I still can't believe a virus has infected the system. I'm here to see if I can do something about it." Sylvia said. She closed her eyes, focusing on the strange powers she had been given when her consciousness was turned into an AI.

It was still a weird feeling for her. She remembered her final moments in the human world, even the kiss she had shared with Daisuke. But after that it had been dark. She knew her physical body was dead, yet her consciousness still lived on inside the internet. Akira had explained to her that it would be weird, but as long as she had a device to upload herself to, she would never die. The only thing that would kill her would be the fall of the internet as a whole, which even now was impossible. It truly was an odd form of immortality, one she was still getting used too.

"Something wrong? You aren't glowing or anything." Usami said, looking at the girl oddly. Sylvia opened her eyes, a frown on her face.

"The virus might have cut me off from the outside. Which means it is enforcing my role as a student here. If I have been given Observer privileges, I could have been able to do something...but I guess there is one last resort."

"You don't mean that do you? You can't...if you activate that, you'll attract his attention." Usami said.

"I've already disabled the cameras at the park, he can't see me even if he wanted too. This is the only thing I can do to save the 77th class. System Login ID Tetsujima: Identification code 0094323." the girl said, almost in a monotone. A menu screen appeared in front of her, making her grin.

"Yes, I still have access to the Master Control Interface. That means I can shut the system down from the inside." she said, her finger hovering over the menu.

"I wouldn't do that if I we're you."

Sylvia paused, her enter body freezing at the sound of that voice. She glanced over her shoulder, eyes widening in shock. Standing behind her was the True Ultimate Despair herself, Junko Enoshima. She had a smirk on her beautiful face, her eyes glowing with mischievousness.

"Enoshima...how are you still alive?" Sylvia cried.

"Same way you survived me dear. I just used my dear Yasuke's machine and copied my consciousness onto the internet. Normally, something like that would fry a persons brain, but I was able to turn that pesky Microwave scanner off. Bet that Terminator reject did the same for you." she said, walking up to the pinkette.

"What are you doing here? What's your purpose here? It obviously isn't like the other programs here." Sylvia asked.

"My dear, I'm here to cause despair...I have my own little agenda within this little program. It's so cute...erasing the memories of my dear proxies and replacing them with hope. It's so entertaining to see them interact as if they never met. Oh if only they knew the truth!" Junko said firmly.

"Don't you dare, we're trying to save the 77th class. You already got two of them killed, if you don't stop this I will derez you!" the girl said, holding her arm out. It morphed into a glowing pink blade, sparking with electricity.

"Yawn...you actually think you have more authority than a teacher. Please, System Login: ID Kamukura."

Sylvia watched in shock as a similar menu screen appeared before Junko. She typed a few things into the system, causing the pinkette to glow brightly. The menu in front of her flashed out of existance, along with her glowing blade.

"What...what did you do to me?"

"Oh, I just demoted you to a student with no power. You are an avatar just like the others, except you don't have a cute body to return to when this shindig is over. That should keep you in line, oh and if you are worried about that behind you, don't...it has nothing to do with my plans, and it isn't a bomb either. I honestly don't know what it does." the woman said, earning a growl from the Pink haired girl. She ran forward, drawing a knife from behind her back.

"Ah ah ah, if you kill me, then there will be a class trial...is that what you want? You know if I die there's no way for them to leave right?"

Sylvia stopped mid sprint, her knife blade stopping right in front of Junko's eye.

"That's right...since I have sole authority and demoted that rabbit there to a powerless observer, no one has the authority to grant the Graduation Clause. Meaning you can't activate it either...you can't collect the Hope Fragments cuz two of you are swimming with the fishies...in the end, all of you will be stuck here for all eternity...or until everyone in the real world withers away. Make your choice, do you kill me and the rest of your class? Or do you stand by and watch them kill each other? Either choice is one full of despair...for you at least." the girl said, giggling a bit. Sylvia grit her teeth, dropping the knife in her hand.

"I swear, I will find a way to kill you." she hissed.

"Aw...aren't you just the cutest thing? You can try...but remember what is at stake. Oh, and if you tell everyone about this little meeting, I'll be telling them all about you being a World Ending traitor. So be a good little Pinkie and do nothing."

With that, the Ultimate Despair known as Junko faded away, turning into lines of code until she was gone. Sylvia grit her teeth, glaring at the spot the strawberry blonde had just been standing at. Everything had gotten bad, and she knew it was about to get a whole lot worse.

 _ **xxx**_

"Is there anything you can do?" Yuno asked, glancing at the center screen. He looked at the pods containing Fuyuhiko and the Impostor, seeing the green light dim significantly. They had entered a coma shortly after their avatars had been killed inside the game.

"No, I can't do anything from the outside. The virus has invaded the core deep, it isn't even giving me access to the master control program. Alter Ego is trying from the inside, but he said that he's been blocked from everything." Akira said, rapidly typing on her laptop. She was still plugged into the system, trying her hardest to find a solution.

"What about a back door program? Can't you create something like that?" Sayaka asked. She took Yuno's hand, giving it a light squeeze. Junko shook her head, jumping down from her seat, her lab coat dragging on the ground a bit.

"It's sad to say momma, but we don't have the required tools to create a back door program. All of our resources went into making the Neo World Program stable. If the Foundation hadn't pushed us, we could have been able to test this fully before running the program. But now, they're all stuck in there with that bear as their only guardian!" she said.

"It seems Monokuma only has the Observer privileges he stole from Usami. Sylvia has been trying to gain access from within the program, but she was cut off from outside communications before the class trial." Akira said.

"Is there anything we can do? Have you considered the alternatives?" Byakuya asked, entering the large room, followed by Makoto and Kyoko.

"The alternatives?" Yuno asked curiously.

"He means pulling the power...perhaps if we do a total system reboot and activate the Anti-Virus program, we can eradicate Monokuma before they end up realizing what's going on." Kyoko explained, earning a nod from her brother.

"I've already considered that, but we don't know what effects pulling the plug will do to them. They could be fine, or they could fall into an irreversible coma. The final stage program won't kick in until the counter reaches zero...we have to hope that they can defeat Monokuma by that point." the Cybernetic Technician said.

"Yeah, except that isn't possible now. Two of them are dead, meaning no one can get the Hope Fragments now. The first person to get all of the Hope Fragments would have had access to the password leading them into the trial ground. Only then could they leave the program. Fuyuhiko and the Impostor's avatars have been deleted, making that route impossible now." Makoto said.

"Damn it, if only we could figure out how the virus got into the system in the first place? We could potentially find a way to kill it off before anyone else ends up dying." Akira snapped.

"It's quite simple really. The one who placed the virus inside the system was the Remnants of Despair themselves. Izuru Kamukura talked to them before they entered the system, he must have convinced them of something...so the cause lies with him." Junko said, looking at her tablet.

"But he isn't Izuru right now Junko. He's Hajime Hinata, I wasn't even aware that he had been turned into Izuru Kamukura. It hurts, especially because I knew him before all of this." Yuno said firmly.

"So in the end, we have to wait until they defeat Monokuma...I just didn't want them all to face something like this...what we had to go through." Makoto said. He placed his hand on Mikan's pod, the nurse was resting within. Her body was there but her mind was elsewhere.

"Hey, they're gonna be fine...Daisuke seems to be doing his best in there...he's still their class representative you know. The leader of Class 77, in the wake of Chiaki's death at least. As long as he finds the truth to everything, we should be fine." Yuno said, placing a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Aside from that, there's the Shutdown Sequence that they can activate from within. Even if they get to the trial ground, and Monokuma doesn't approve their graduation, Sylvia will guide them through it. As long as they have enough people they should be able to activate it." Junko said, earning nods from everyone.

"So all we have to do is have hope. We faced worse when we were at the academy. Our friends are dead and gone, they can't be brought back, but they have the chance to wake their friends up from their coma. I'm not certain who will be the next one Monokuma tempts...but we have to be strong for them when they eventually come out of there." Yuno said firmly.

"I want to see Mikan again, even if she doesn't remember me...I have to pray that she makes it out of this fine. She survived Hope's Peak Academy, she can survive this too."

"Don't forget about Ryouko, she was there with us too Makoto. It seems the implanted memories are working well with her. Should she wake, she will have no recollection of who she was or who Junko Enoshima is to her." Byakuya said, crossing his arms slightly.

"I haven't forgotten. I'm surprised to see you here though, what happened to Hina? Weren't you all up in her muff now?" he asked, causing the Affluent Progeny's eyes to widen.

"I'll have you know I do not court someone as donut obsessed as Asahina. Furthermore, she is in Towa City checking on her little brother. It seems she finally got the approval from Foundation Headquarters...though they are not happy about it."

"But you didn't deny you weren't all up in her muff though." Sayaka said. The rich heir pulled on his suit and spun on his heel.

"I have no time for such uncouth dribble, especially from the two of you. I will make sure my men are keeping this island well fortified and aiding Musashi in her endeavor to strengthen the Togami name." he said, walking out of the main room.

"But you didn't deny that you weren't all up in her muff!" Yuno and Sayaka cried in unison, earning a shout from the blond man.

"Do you believe they'll be fine?" Kyoko asked, standing next to Makoto. The brown haired boy nodded, looking at Mikan's pod. She had a smile in her face, looking at peace.

"I have hope that they'll be fine. They've been through a lot together, Mikan is with her friends now...together they can change the world."

 _ **End of Chapter 1 Fresh Ocean Breeze and Sweet Coconuts**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 18**_

 _ **Restoration at 11%**_


	9. Chapter 2 Act 1: Jabberwock Coaster Ride

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 2 Act 1 of The School Trip of Mutual Killing! Last chapter, we put the first class trial behind us and got a little idea of what The Remnants of Hope are doing on the outside, along with our favorite bitch Junko. What are her plans for Class 77B? Who knows? All I can say is that it is going to be rather interesting, especially with the theme for this chapter over all. Although the main motive for this chapter wont be given until Act 3 of this chapter...I know I know, Act 2 if fucking filler, but shit does happen.**

 **First things first...I want to address a little issue that arose while writing the first class trial. I made a mistake in the student count, saying there were nineteen students when there are in fact twenty.**

 **You see, I forgot that I added some characters to this story. Class 77 had Sixteen students, without Chiaki. But I also added Takane bringing our grand total of students to Seventeen. Then I added Ryouko, which made it Eighteen. Chiaki's AI and Sylvia bring the grand total to twenty students. I constantly wrote nineteen, but I want you all to know that there were twenty students at the beginning of this School Trip, and now there are eighteen. That will be amended when I do a new game plus and search for all of the mistakes...**

 **Just so you know there will be a lot more Urban Dictionary references in this story...I feel like I can bring the mood up a bit by making some funny shit happen. It will lighten up the despair just a tad...at least that is my aim in all of this...so if you have any terms you want to add, feel free to PM them...I have a whole list on my profile...just don't look them up because some of them are nasty as fuck.**

 **Term of the day: Alligator Fuckhouse...**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 2 Act 1...I hope you enjoy it, and as always, Embrace Despair!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 2

Act 1

Jabberwock Rollercoaster Ride

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

" _ **Ahem, this is an announcement from the Hope's Peak Academy School Trip Committee. It is now Seven AM, and it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day!"**_

Daisuke groaned as he opened his eyes. He was laying in the middle of his bed, arms spread out as he started staring at the ceiling. He didn't know when he had gotten to bed, but he felt stiff. He sat up, popping his joints and stretching his limbs. He rubbed his eyes, looking around his room. He then remembered the events of the night before, and shot to his feet. He ran into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

"So, I am in my cottage...and all of that happened." he said, glancing at scar on his face. He had taken his bandage off, as his face had finally healed, but he had a vibrant red burn mark on his face now.

He glanced at his wrists, seeing his bandages had been missing too. He remembered the night before. Mikan had done a quick check of his cuts and had taken the stitches off, saying he didn't need them anymore. He looked at the scars, a frown on his face. He sighed, grabbing his tooth brush, slathering some paste on it. He walked back into the room for a change of clothes.

After his morning shower, he dressed himself in some of the clothes he had gotten from the store. He was wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt, wit short sleeves, and vibrant red hibiscus flowers printed on it. Most of the shirt was bright blue, with white accents on it. He was wearing a pair of white shorts, with thin black and red lines crossing here and there. He was wearing a pair of sneakers he had found in a suitcase the night before, throwing off his outfit a bit because they were black. He didn't really care at the moment. He grabbed his bag, slipping his handbook inside it.

Leaving his cottage, he noticed Kazuichi was standing by the sign, a bored look on his face. His jumpsuit had been partially taken down, the arms being wrapped around his waist. He was wearing a white tee shirt, which looked to be brand new. He was also wearing a baseball cap instead of his beanie. Noticing him, he rose his hand in greeting.

"Hehe, about time you got out here. Without Byakuya and Fuyuhiko, we got a bit worried." Kazuichi said.

"I was just taking a shower man, no need to worry. How is everyone holding up?" Daisuke asked, walking toward the hotel.

"Well, we're all dealing with it in our own ways. Obviously Peko is struggling to keep it in. She didn't even bother braiding her hair this morning...and she came out in what I can only assume is her sleep clothes." He said, whispering a bit, even though no one was outside. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"It'll take her awhile to bounce back. I know it'll be hard and it may sound fucked up, but she has to bounce back, especially if she wants to avenge Fuyuhiko." He said.

"Nah, it isn't fucked up. It's the truth...all of us will have to buck up if we want to avenge our friends. That much is certain, I'm not exactly saying I forgive the Impostor for trying to kill me but...I'll let it go in order to move forward." he said.

"Tough nuggets I guess...if the remaining eighteen of us want to see anything aside from these fucking islands, we'll have to work together instead of apart." Kazuichi replied. The two of them climbed up the wooden steps, walking into the restaurant.

"About time you two showed up...jeez what took you so long?" Mahiru snapped, annoyance written on her face. Daisuke shook his head as he walked forward, standing before his friends.

"Sorry, I was taking a shower...but anyway, how's everyone holding up?" he asked.

"That's a stupid question." Hiyoko replied, crossing her arms.

"I know but...I don't exactly know what to say." He said.

"It's alright Daisuke...you're hope shined brightly last night. You were able to bring the Impostor to justice...and even though we felt despair, your hope shined through it all. We'll have to keep doing that if we want to leave this island." Nagito said.

"Dude, you need to calm down with that shit already." Hajime snapped, earning a chuckle from Nagito, who just gave him a warm smile.

"If we expect to live through the night, we need someone to lead us...someone who will do his job and not stab us in the back." Sylvia said, wiping her lips with a napkin.

"I don't think a leader is what we need. That proved futile, it got two of us killed." Peko said, her head hung low. Daisuke took notice of her attire.

A silver night gown, that reached just past her waist, she was wearing silver flip flops and her hair was out of its braids, hanging past her shoulders. The thing that struck him as odd was the fact she wasn't carrying her Shinai with her. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness and curiosity.

"Is something the matter Daisuke?" she asked.

"Where's your Shinai?" he asked.

"I have given up my sword...with Fuyuhiko being gone, there is no reason for me to continue my training. I am not longer his tool, so I cannot defend him." she said firmly.

"What happened to the Yakuza code of honor? Are you just gonna let Fuyuhiko's honor be soiled? It isn't the Impostor's fault he's dead, it's the mastermind. Don't you wanna run your sword through his guts?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"I agree, you should save your skills for when we eventually find the mastermind." Sonia added.

"I'm sorry, but I find no reason for me to carry my sword anymore. It isn't a steel blade...and even if it was...Fuyuhiko wouldn't want me to kill anyone. He wasn't a violent person after all." She said. Daisuke stood in front of the silver haired girl, towering over her a bit. So much so that she had to look up at him.

"Listen Peko, I'm not here to sugar coat anything. Fuyuhiko is dead, we can't change that, but you can't just lay down and die either...he wouldn't want you to. He would want you to fight, until you're last dying breath. By giving up, you are just dishonoring yourself and Fuyuhiko. Weren't you trained in the Samurai way? If you're just gonna give up, then you should commit Seppuku and get it over with. If not, then pick up your sword and fight. If it's a master you want, then I'll fill that role." he said firmly.

"What are you doing dumbass? Are you trying to piss her off?" Hiyoko asked.

"You can't just tell a woman to do that, especially one that's trained in sword fighting!" Mahiru said.

"Truly a paragon, a bright shining hope! We should all do our best to follow his example!" he said.

"Seriously Nagito, shut up about that Hope stuff." Hajime said.

"Did you say...hope?" he asked, giving the boy a maniacal grin.

Peko remained silent, not exactly knowing what to do. Her shoulders shook a bit, as she wrapped her arms around Daisuke's frame. She started crying softly, making the boy frown a bit.

"It'll be alright...I'm sure Fuyuhiko is looking down on us from above. He wants us to move forward, and so will you...like I said, if you need a master, I'll fill that role." he said.

"I accept Master...please let me protect you with my life."

"If that's what you wish, but I will give you a single order, live. Live for us, live for yourself, for Fuyuhiko...so that you can one day run the fucker responsible with your sword. Make him writhe in agony as you slice his entrails from his body." he said firmly. She gave him a nod, letting him go.

"I must retire to my room. I need to find some new clothes and get myself presentable for the day." she said, leaving the restaurant.

"Goddamn it! How dare you do this to me!" Teruteru said, glaring at Daisuke.

"What? Be kind to a woman when she needs someone there? I wasn't being a gentleman, I was being a friend. I will do that for anyone here, if you need to talk to someone, I'm available any time of day. Any of you girls need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be that shoulder." he said.

"I agree with Daisuke...if any of you ever need to talk, I'll be there too. We're all adults here no? We all have problems that need to be addressed, so feel free to talk to me. I'll always listen." Mikan said firmly, standing next to Daisuke.

"Man, I never thought I would see the day. Mikan actually has a pair of balls, bigger than any other man on this island." Hiyoko said, shaking her head.

"Do you smell it? That smell, the kinda smelly smell, a smelly smell that smells...smelly." Tanaka said, his nose scrounged up a bit.

"He's right...something stinks...like bad." Akane said, her nose scrounging up a bit.

"It isn't the food, I put my blood, sweat and tears into it to make it delectable." Teruteru said.

"I sure hope you aren't being literal." Sylvia said, looking at her empty plate with slight apprehension.

"No no no, it's just an expression my dear...if you'd like I can show you my cooking process. But that'll cost you...maybe your panties will do?" the chef asked. Hiyoko threw her plate at him, breaking it over his head.

"Stop being gross you fuckin pig!" she cried.

"Jeez, it ain't the food alright. It doesn't smell like shit either...smells like someone hasn't taken a bath." Akane said.

"Heavens...could it possibly be that they are a hippie? I read online that hippies don't shower." Sonia said.

"That's just fucking insulting." Kazuichi said.

"Why? You never wash that jumpsuit of yours, wouldn't surprise me if it was you." Mahiru said.

"Hey hey hey, I don't wash it because it reminds me of home. Just like I'm sure you got pictures on that camera of your relatives. We all have things to cope with." the mechanic cried, earning a frown from Mahiru.

"Actually, I think It's coming from Hiyoko...she's smells really ripe...like a bunch of bananas took a shower in a month old deuce." Akane said.

"White dog shit?" Chiaki suddenly said, causing Hajime to burst into laughter. Daisuke sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright children, we're addressing something here. Hiyoko, did you take a bath yet?" he asked. She lowered her gaze, tears coming from her eyes.

"No...I can't take my kimono off. I don't know how to tie my obi so I haven't bothered to bathe at all." she said.

"Is that it? Why didn't you say something. I told you I would be glad to help." Sonia said.

"Thanks, but I don't need help from a Weeaboo like you." Hiyoko said, returning to her previous attitude. The tears were even gone, as if she hadn't been crying at all.

"W-weeaboo?" the princess cried, completely shocked at the dancer's accusations.

"Fucking hell, Mahiru you know how to tie knots right?" Daisuke asked.

"Uh yeah...but how do you know that?" she asked. He blinked a few times, shaking his head.

"It was just a guess...would you mind teaching Hiyoko how to tie her obi? The last thing we need is someone getting sick because they aren't bathing." he said.

"Fine...I guess I can do it." she said.

"Yay, thanks big sis Mahiru! You're really nice to me!" Hiyoko cried, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Yes yes, but let go for now...you are way past ripe."

"All of this is well and good, but that doesn't help us at all. We are still stuck on this god forsaken spit of land, with not but a motive and a rule allowing us to explore." Tanaka said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Ding ding ding ding, Usami has arrived!"

"Gah, it's the rabbit!" Kazuichi cried, jumping back into the wall.

"Uwah...you don't have to be scared of me. I'm here to tell you all that I fought one of the Monobeasts. It was challenging, but I was able to open the path to the next island." She said.

"Huh? You cleared the path? Ibuki thought your magic stick was broken." the Musician said firmly.

"It is...but if you guys are fighting then I will too. I'm sorry I wasn't present at the class trial last night, Monokuma trapped me in my house, so I couldn't leave." She said.

"Whatever, you're probably in league with him anyway." Akane said firmly, crossing her arms.

"I see, you still don't trust me...I get it, but you should know that I'm not working with Monokuma. He's a meanie who likes killing, while I love all of my students dearly. Please work together to fight against Monokuma." she said, dashing away just as fast as she showed up.

"Well, it seems an exploration is in order. Mahiru and Hiyoko will obviously be exempt from this, but everyone else I encourage you to explore. Leave no stone unturned, and most of all have fun. We might be in a despairing situation, but we can still make the most of it!" Daisuke said cheerfully.

"I agree with Daisuke, let us all explore the new island!" Sonia said. It wasn't long before everyone had left the restaurant.

"Mahiru, is it alright if I wash your back when we take a bath?" Hiyoko asked.

"I just wanted to take a light shower...but I guess that'll be fine." the redheaded photographer said.

The two girls left the restaurant shortly after, the only two left being Hajime and Daisuke himself. The Ultimate Story Teller had been looking at the map of the new island, getting a general feel for the island. He looked up from the screen, seeing Hajime's reddened face.

"Something the matter Hajime?" he asked.

"Yes, Mahiru and Hiyoko are going to take a bath...and I have an urge bigger than this nut." he said, holding up a brown nut in his hands. It was flaked around the bottom, and looked almost like a chocolate kiss.

"What the fuck is that?" Daisuke asked.

"It's a man's nut...don't you want to see what it's like to become a real man?" he asked curiously. This seemed unlike Hajime. Daisuke still didn't know what the boy's Ultimate talent was, but he figured it wasn't anything perverted. He shrugged, shaking his head.

"Fine, let's see what this Man's nut is all about." he said, walking out of the restaurant with Hajime.

The two of them walked over to Mahiru's cottage, climbing over the railing to the balcony. Hajime tested the glass door, happy to find them unlocked. The two boys slowly walked into the room, kneeling down so the two girls couldn't see them. The shower was covered with steam, Hiyoko's cheers drifting through the room. Daisuke was about to get a closer look when Hajime pushed him down to the floor, pointing up.

"Yay yay! I'm washing Mahiru's back!" Hiyoko cried, scrubbing the redhead's back with a poof.

"Not so hard Hiyoko! Try to be a little bit gentler...I brought some of that vanilla soap from the store so use some of that." Mahiru said.

" _Holy shit, two girls taking a shower...this is so fucking tight...Jesus, I've turned into Teruteru."_ Daisuke thought to himself. He looked at Hajime, who had a smirk on his face, a little bit of blood dripping out of his nose.

"Hey, do you have a crush on anyone? I'm sure Big sis Mahiru has to have someone she likes!" Hiyoko suddenly said, causing Daisuke to perk his ear up a bit.

"Uh well...I don't know...I kinda like the dark and mysterious type...I've been getting to know Gundam a bit. He said he wanted to take me with him on his next expedition to take pictures of animals."

"That sounds fun! You can take pictures of animals alongside people...it would be interesting to know where rare creatures live." Hiyoko said. She poured some shampoo into her hands and started scrubbing her hair. Daisuke bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood.

" _Oh my god, I can see it all...she's so adorable."_ Daisuke thought to himself, a blush being on his cheeks.

"What about you Hiyoko? Do you like anyone on the island?"

"Um...I like two people...is that weird?" Hiyoko asked, looking at the redhead. Mahiru shook her head.

"Not really, you can like a lot of people at the same time. You just can't date them both, that would be morally wrong." she said.

"I know but...I feel like I've been with them before...call me crazy, but I feel like I've met all of you before...like we all know each other." Hiyoko said firmly, turning to face the redhead. Mahiru looked at her oddly.

"You do? That's weird...I don't feel that at all. All I see are random people trying to co-exist on this island together...must be an odd feeling. Maybe you ate something funny."

"Nah, I don't think so...but yes, I feel like I've been with them before."

"Oh...so who are the lucky guys?" Mahiru asked, a catty grin on her face. Hiyoko blushed a bit, though it could have been due to the heat.

"What would you do if I say one of them is a girl?" she asked curiously. Mahiru's eyes widened.

"Aw, that's so adorable! I don't judge a single bit, everyone should be open with who they want to date and their sexual preference." She said firmly.

"That's good, well one of the girls is Sonia...I don't know why, but whenever I see her I just want to kiss her. It's just so damn weird, the second person is Daisuke...he's been so nice to me, and actually cares about me. I'm sure he would have taught me how to tie my obi if he wasn't a guy." Hiyoko said. Daisuke bit his lip hard, holding back his gasp. Hajime looked at him, wiggling his brows a bit.

" _You fucking prick! I'm gonna beat the hell outta you when we're done here!"_ Daisuke mentally challenged.

"He's really sweet, even if I act like a bitch to him at times. Oh, did I tell you he held my hand last night? After the trial I went to talk to him at the beach and he held my hand. It felt so natural."

"Girl that means something, you should get on that shit. Anyone of us could go any day. Especially now that we know how this place works...I would make the most of it...even if dating two people is a bit immoral." Mahiru said, turning the shower off. The two boys quickly shot up, racing toward the door.

Once they had put some distance between them, Daisuke punched Hajime's arm. He let out a yelp of pain, bursting into laughter a second later. Daisuke cross his arms in annoyance.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Not only did we almost get caught, but you just had to wiggle your brows at me."

"What man, you gotta admit it was an interesting experience. I saw more of those two than I wanted too, but for some reason all I saw was white around their private parts."

"Eh? What are you talking about, I saw all of Hiyoko. I wasn't looking at Mahiru, but I definitely saw Hiyoko's boobs...they're really cute." he said, a flush on his face.

"Aaah...so that means you're going after her then?"

"While I admit that she's cute, I'm not looking for a relationship right now." he said.

"That's bullshit man, it is just as Mahiru said. You don't know when one of us will go next, we have to make the most of it. I'm not particularly attracted to anyone right now, but if I was, I'm gonna tell them. You should too, I can see you like both Hiyoko and Sonia. Let them know alright?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah, later...let's just get to the second island." he said.

"Daisuke, could you wait up a moment?"

The boy stopped glancing up the path. It had been Peko who had called to him. The Ultimate Swordswoman had definitely changed a bit. While her hair style was still the same, two braids at the sides of her head, she had changed her outfit entirely. She was wearing a long sleeved button down shirt, with the collar folded down. She was wearing a red ribbon tie around her neck. She wore a pleated dark brown skirt, with a thick black line around the hem. She wore black stockings and a pair of white shoes.

He also noticed the black object attached to her waist. It was a long thin scabbard, which was black in color, and had a golden dragon printed around it. The handle of said object was rather long, and wrapped in a crimson ribbon, crossing around it until it tied into a bow at the hilt. It was obvious to the boy what it was...he just wasn't expecting her to actually own one.

"Hello Peko, you look lovely." he said, a smile on his face.

"Thank you Daisuke...should I call you master now?" she asked firmly.

"Don't, please just keep calling me Dais, I don't want none of that master shit. Makes me sound like I'm taking advantage of you...so where did you get the sword?" he asked curiously.

"It was left in my room. Apparently it was going to be a gift from Fuyuhiko but he never gave it to me. I decided to wrap it up with some bandages. I'm only going to draw this blade when I am face to face with our captor." She said firmly, showing him the sealed sword.

"Wow, the style of the undrawn sword. I'm proud of you Peko, keep that mentality, I assure you we will find out who did this to us. Would you like to explore the island?"

"Indeed, it may yield some answers as to why we are here. Perhaps I can tag along with you?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face. Daisuke could tell she was trying to act differently. She seemed to be more proactive than before.

"Sure, I was gonna ask you to tag along...its much better to work in pairs than alone, I think." he said, giving her a pensive look.

"Is something the matter?"

"No...at least I don't think so...anyway let's head to the island." he said, walking toward the bridge. Peko smiled a bit, walking after her friend with a spring in her step.

It took them a few minutes to reach the second island. As soon as they arrived, Peko and Daisuke knew the island was going to be vastly different from the first island. A large sign was placed right at the entrance to the island. Welcome to Murielle Isle, it read, in bright red, blue and yellow letters, with various flowers on it. Daisuke stepped off the bridge onto the first paved road he had seen in a long time. It looked freshly paved too, the scent of freshly laid asphalt filling his nose. Bright yellow lines outlining the lanes on the road were painted at certain intervals. Daisuke rose his hand to block a bit of the sun, looking up the street, he saw what looked like a diner in the distance.

"Man, it's gonna be a helluva walk to get over there." he said.

"Walking is a good form of exercise. You look a bit out of shape yourself, even if you''ve got a defined muscle tone. You can't sit inside all day...in fact I am going to take you on as my apprentice in Kendo."

"Great...I'm gonna get shit whipped with a sword." the boy said unceremoniously, earning a giggle from the silver haired girl. They started walking toward the diner in the distance.

"Well, I suppose we can take this time to get to know each other a bit better. What makes you tick Peko, anything you wanna share?" he asked curiously.

"Well, from a young age I was taught that my sword wasn't just my life line, but that of my young master as well. Was trained in very harsh environments. Not once did I cry, I was taught that showing emotion would only get you killed."

"Sounds rough...so wait you never showed any emotion. Not even a smile?" he asked. She shook her head, the look on her face firm and emotionless.

"I had no reason to smile...I was Fuyuhiko's tool after all. Once I was presented to him, he decided to take everything I learned and disregard it. Whenever someone decided to mess with him, I would be there to protect him, but he would always tell me to back off." she said, looking away from the black haired teenager.

"I take it he gave you a lot of shit for that right?" he asked.

"You have no idea. I was rather close to killing one person at one point in time. He had decided to speak ill of the Kuzuryuu's, and went as far as hitting My Young Mistress Natsumi in the face. I ran my sword through his arm, and as I was about to finish the job, he told me to back off. It was the first and last time my sword sliced through flesh." She said.

"Young Mistress, wait Fuyuhiko has a little sister?" Daisuke asked, surprised at this new bit of information.

"Mistress Natsumi is his younger twin sister. She was born ten minutes after my young master. I was told to protect her as if she was Fuyuhiko. You have no idea how many fights I broke up. Her mother got fed up at one point and ended up cutting her off. Madam Kuzuryuu is a fearsome woman when she is angry." Peko said, giggling a bit.

"Hey, you're giggling! That's a sound that would be welcome here!" he said, making her blush a bit.

"I was always reprimanded for that...I suppose since I am away from the Clan, I can behave a bit...different. Of course it wouldn't be ideal for when I eventually return. I don't know what will tell Sir and Madam Kuzuryuu about what happened to Fuyuhiko."

"I'll take care of it. None of us are responsible for what's going on here...if those cameras truly are everywhere then there is a chance that all of this is being broadcast off the island." he said.

"That...wouldn't be favorable. Should the clan find out what happened, everyone here would most likely be in danger, especially since the next head of the clan was viciously murdered."

"We'll think of something alright Peko? Say aren't you hot in that? Long sleeves aren't really apt for the hot weather." he said, glancing at the silver haired girl's outfit. She shrugged.

"The heat doesn't mother me. As a Yakuza, I was taught to have intense tolerance for all frivolous things. I can keep fighting with a single arm if I have to...that's most likely why Fuyuhiko was able to stand back up. He tried to attack his killer, and ended up dying because of it." she said firmly.

"Yakuza are pretty tough aren't they? Perhaps it would be best if we let him and the Impostor rest. I don't want to sound like a dick, but speaking about them will only make us miss them more." he said.

"It's alright...I apologize."

"Don't...you don't have too. Out of everyone here, you shouldn't have too...well we're at the Diner...what do you think?" he asked.

The parking lot was rather large and completely empty. It had several spaces for cars to park in. the diner itself looked like a 50's era diner, with black and white tiles on the outside and larger parlor windows. Peeking inside, they noticed all of the booths were empty, the seats being red in color. The bar was also empty, the counter top being spotless. There were some bathrooms on the other side of the diner, overall the place looked like a nice hang out, a place to come after classes were over.

"What do you think? Wanna check it out?" he asked, glancing at Peko. The shorter girl shrugged, turning to face him.

"I do not think we will find anything leading to our escape from this island. If anything this is just a place for us to visit, perhaps have a burger or two. I'm trying to avoid eating anything with extra calories, so perhaps a salad will be enough." she said.

"Jeez, how can you survive on just salad? Don't you crave meat?" he asked. Her brows furrowed as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, but I'm not a carnivore like you...yes I eat meat sometimes, but in order to maintain a shapely figure and have enough stamina for my kendo, I have to eat healthy."

He looked the girl over, focusing solely on her chest. It wasn't a secret that the Ultimate Swordswoman was well endowed. In fact, in his own personal list, she came in third place, right after Akane. Ryouko of course held the first place spot, because he wasn't aware a woman would be born with melons that huge. Sonia came in fourth and Mahiru in fifth. He was sure Hiyoko would kill him if he told her she ranked last on his list, right below Sylvia in fact. He shook his head, glancing back at her face.

"Are you shitting me? If you eat healthy then explain those." he said, pointing to her chest. Peko looked down, her lips pursed a bit.

"I suppose I'm just endowed. I never met my mother so I don't know how endowed she herself is. I assure you, my breast size has nothing to do with how I eat. After all, Akane eats enough to feed a small army, and her figure is almost like my own." she said.

"I guess you are right there. Maybe it's because you're taller than the average women. Five foot five is actually the average height for women, but you're five foot eight." he said.

"That is a factor I suppose. How do you know this information?"

"Ehe, well as a Story Teller I need certain kinds of information for my stories...so often times I spend three to four days doing research on various topics of interest. I already know a lot about Philosophy, Mythology, Music Theory and Arithmetic, so I focus on the here and now." He said proudly.

"Pardon me, but you look like the type to surf the internet until four in the morning, looking up the dankest of memes." She said. Daisuke burst out laughing, turning away from her as he clutched his sides.

"Oh my god Peko, you're fucking hilarious. I wasn't expecting you to say something like that." he said.

"I'm being serious though...It wasn't funny." she said.

"Sure it wasn't...huh? Chandler Beach? I didn't know there was a private beach on this island." he said, pulling out his handbook. He opened the map for the second island, looking up the information for the beach.

"It seems this place is privately owned. That's why there's an arch in that mountain there. We should check it out, perhaps we can use it instead of the one on Mirai Isle."

"Hey sure...whatever you want. You can lead from now on, I'll just follow." he said, earning a nod from her. She rested her hand on the hilt of her Katana as they headed toward the beach.

It took them a few minutes, but when they walked through the mountain, they were greeted by a beautiful golden beach. Nestled to the side of the beach was a beautiful mansion, which looked to be two floors. It had a deck on the second floor, facing the beach. The house pink in color, and had a paved path leading toward one of the doors on the side of the house. There were several beach chairs placed on the sand, along with long blue and white beach umbrellas.

"Wow, what golden sand...I believe I might come here to meditate in the morning." Peko said, a smile on her face. Daisuke was about to say something when a scream tore through the area. Acting on instinct, the two raced up the path, rounding the corner and heading toward the sand.

"Ibuki, something wrong?" Daisuke asked, stopping in front of the musician. She rose a single hand, pointing Nekumaru and Akane.

"They're killing each other." she said.

"No no, you're form is all wrong!" Nekumaru shouted, arms crossed as he glanced at the panting Gymnast.

"It is not! You're just scared cuz I'm kicking your ass!" she cried, running at the large muscular man. She threw a flurry of speedy kicks at his mid section, all of them being blocked by his hulking arms. He picked her up with ease, slamming her down into the sand. She let out a scream, the air in her lungs exploding out of her body.

"Had enough?" he asked.

"Damn...you." the girl hissed, clutching her chest.

"Will you two cut the shit? It isn't the time to be fighting like this, especially like this. One of you could die and we don't want another class trial on our hands." Daisuke said sternly. Nekumaru burst into laughter, rubbing his neck.

"Quite right Daisuke, my apologies. Akane challenged me to a duel and I let it get to my head." he said.

"Me...too...sorry." Akane said, picking herself up.

"As long as you two don't kill each other, a bit of sparring is welcome. Just make sure not to injure yourselves, there are no doctors on this island to heal us." Peko said sternly.

"Wowie, you two are so stern now. Are you our leaders now? Watching out for Ibuki and the others?" Ibuki asked curiously. Peko and Daisuke shared a look, shaking their heads.

"We just don't want a repeat of last night. Like I said, try to not injure each other. Have you found anything interesting here?" the story teller asked.

"Not really, the beach is really clean, and the waters are warmer here for some reason. Takane ran inside the house earlier with Kazuichi, I don't really know why." Akane said.

"We should check it out then...try not to kill each other alright?" Peko asked, walking toward the beach side door.

"Oh oh, Ibuki thinks Daisuke and Peko look cute together. If you were to date, Ibuki approves!" the musician cried, giving the two a wink.

"Uh...I'm not looking for a relationship right now, but thanks I guess?" Daisuke said, unsure of how to reply. He didn't notice the flushed look on Peko's pale face.

Entering the house, they noticed the it was a single floor dwelling, with tile floors in a chessboard pattern. There was a fancy glass table to the left of the room, with a few fancy looking chairs around it. There was a large fridge at the very back, stocked with various drinks, coffee, water, milk, juice and even sodas. There was a set of green doors at the back of the house, which were tightly closed. The bathroom was too the right, next to the door that lead out to the path, however there was a red Out of Order sign on the door.

"Not bad, but it doesn't exactly look like a place you can stay in for the night." Daisuke said.

"That's because it isn't...this place is a hang out for you to use the beach. It's mostly so you can set up tents and stuff outside...I would know since I'm the owner." Takane said, a smile on her face.

"Seriously? This is your house?" Daisuke asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"I thought she was lying too bro, until she pulled out a set of keys and let herself in. She had mentioned something about having a summer house here, but I wasn't aware it was this big."

"It was a Christmas gift. I didn't complain about this one, mostly because the skies are beautiful at night." Takane said, a bright smile on her face.

"Wait...does that mean you know you're place around the island then?" Peko asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"I do. I was thirteen when I last came here, but I remember there were some points of interest. There's the diner out front, further down the street there's a small strip mall. It has a Skate and Bike Shop, a Fireworks shop, a Clothing store, and a Pharmacy, though the Pharmacy itself is its own store on the same property. Further down the street is the Public Library, and there should be a high school somewhere too." She said.

"Hmm, makes sense. Jabberwock Island isn't just a tourist attraction, it's also a place where people live. So it would make sense for the Schools and stores to be here. That means the third island might be the Residential area." Daisuke said.

"Well we won't find out any time soon, unless someone feels particularly murderous." Kazuichi said, shuddering a bit.

"Hopefully not, I do not wish an ill fate upon anyone." Peko added.

"At least we'll have drinks if we ever hang out here, that's rather convenient too...and a bathroom so we can change." Daisuke said, reaching for the door.

"Stop, you can't open that door!" Usami cried, causing Daisuke to scream. Peko jumped forward, pinning the rabbit to the wall, a glint in her eye.

"Do not threaten my master, got it?" she asked.

"Sorry!" she cried, wiggling in the silver haired girl's hand. Peko let her go, a small squeak coming from the pink rabbit.

"Damn Peko, you didn't need to react that way." Daisuke said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My apologies, I'm still a bit tense after last night." she said firmly, standing beside the Story Teller. He looked down at the rabbit, a curious look on his face.

"Anyway, why can I not enter this bathroom?" he asked.

"Well...I didn't finish fixing it, so there's no running water. I was supposed to fix it up, but Monokuma broke my magic stick before I could fix it." She said.

"You do know I am the sole propriator of this house correct? I expect that bathroom to be fixed the next time I come here. Furthermore, I am the only one who makes rules in this dwelling, do I make myself clear?" Takane asked, glaring at the rabbit.

"Y-yes ma'am. I'll fix it posthaste." the rabbit said, disappearing into the bathroom.

"I think we've seen all there is within this house. If Kazuichi and Takane find something more, they can share it with us at the meeting." Peko said, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"We'll be leaving then, keep your pants on Kazu, we don't need kids running around here, alright?" the boy asked, giving him a wink.

"You bastard, I ought to.."

Neither of them heard the last part of the statement as he slammed the door to the beach house. Once again finding themselves on the main street, Daisuke and Peko walked silently toward the next place of interest. The Pharmacy, which was a single building right on the roadside. Behind it was the Strip mall that Takane had mentioned. Daisuke's eyes lit up a bit when he saw the word Fireworks at the top of one of the stores. He would be sure to check that out later.

The two students walked into the Pharmacy, getting a good look around. All around them, high strength prescription medicine was out in the open. Shelves upon shelves were lined up with various things, from Ibuprofen to even some behind the counter Narcotics. Seeing all of that out in the open really didn't make Daisuke feel any better. There was an entire wall dedicated to bandages, and behind it was another wall filled with detergents. Mikan was the only one inside the store, and she seemed to be looking over everything.

"Well...looks like we hit the jackpot!" Daisuke said, glancing at the wall filled with Narcotics.

"I didn't expect you to be a druggie Daisuke, while we are here please refrain from consuming any." Peko said.

"I'm just messing, I don't like to touch any of this stuff...though I wonder who in their right mind would legally sell Cocaine as a prescription drug." the boy said, looking at one of the pill bottles a the top row.

"Yes, that is something I myself am questioning. This place seems to be well equipped with everything. From bandages, to insulin, there's even some morphine and various other medicines here." Mikan said, turning to face the two new arrivals.

"Is it safe to keep these out in the open? In the right quantities, any of these drugs can be lethal." Peko said.

"While it is disheartening to see it all out in the open, there is nothing we can do. I may just have to stand guard here so no one steals anything, but that would be an inconvenience too. We can't guard this place all the time." the Ultimate Nurse said. Daisuke walked further into the store. His eyes fell on a rather peculiar drug, which was kept in a rather odd bottle.

"I see...that is true. Anyone can come here at any time, even if there is a guard. After all we can't monitor everyone...you can't put away those medicines either because you aren't authorized to dispose of them. I guess we'll just have to leave them be." Peko said, a frown on her face.

"I'll make sure to take stock every day. That way I can keep track of anything that can be considered dangerous." Mikan said firmly, grabbing the clipboard from the information desk.

Daisuke looked at the bottle in his hand, popping it open. His eyes widened a bit when he saw what was contained within. It was a small mound of green herb, with various rainbow specks on it. He held the bottle to his nose, cringing a bit at the skunky smell. He looked at the bottle, his brows furrowing.

"You're Welcome? I've never heard of this strain." he muttered. He shrugged, capping the bottle. He placed it in his pack, closing it before either Peko or Mikan could notice. He walked over to one of the refrigerators, taking a peek inside.

"Hey Mikan, are these immunization bottles?" he asked, looking at the girl.

"Oh yes, that's where all of the vaccines are kept. I already took stock of those, thankfully there aren't any diabetics here, but we've got plenty of insulin. There are also flu vaccines, of various strains and strengths, we got one for chicken pox, small pox, the Bubonic Plague, there's one for the Zika virus as well."

"I see you have Chemotherapy bags over here too...thankfully we don't need those either." Peko said, taking notice of the stuff within the bigger fridge. Daisuke frowned as he picked up a bottle, reading the contents at the front.

"Succinylcholine, this is a paralytic drug, isn't it?" he asked, showing the bottle to Mikan, who gave him a nod.

"It is commonly used to relax muscles in preparedness for surgery. We usually need about ten cc's of it for it to be effective, anything other than that and you'll need a respirator to breathe, or else...well you can fill in the blanks." Mikan said, jotting something down on her clipboard.

"Why would there be something like that here?" Peko asked curiously, earning a shrug from Daisuke. He placed the bottle back into the fridge, closing it right after.

"Maybe this place is used to supply a hospital somewhere on the island. It's a big place, so that might be it. I saw some other drugs here that are used via IV lines. There are even some Anti-Venom's for various snakes and scorpions here as well." Daisuke said.

"This place is very well equipped, but without a hospital or doctors, it all becomes useless. I didn't even see a Pharmacist anywhere." Mikan said.

"I guess you'll be in charge of everything here. If any of us ever need a flu shot, we'll come to you...just don't put it on my buttcheek." he said sternly.

"Don't worry, most vaccinations these days can be administered on the arm. Just don't plan a sudden trip to Africa, or else you'd get thirteen of them on your butt." Mikan said, a bright grin on her face.

"Perhaps we should go...this place is making me feel uncomfortable."

The bid the nurse farewell, the two left the pharmacy, heading toward the strip mall directly behind it. There they found Hajime, Nagito, Teruteru and Ryouko. Daisuke got a closer look at the three stores. The first was the clothing store, called Tres Chic. It looked to be the most popular store on the island, since it was filled with various clothing items. He could see Sylvia and Chiaki were inside, looking around. Of course he could barely see them through the glass.

The second store was the Skate and Bike shop, called Sk8. The sign was in the shape of a Skateboard, and had white letters on it, a flashing open sign on the door. There were a few bikes parked outside, the door being wide open. Inside was a wide array of skateboards, bicycles, and various articles of clothes. There were parts laying about, along with a big showcase filled with what he assumed were repair kits.

The final store was the largest one. It was the Firework store, filled to the brim with various types of fireworks. Bottle rockets, festival balls, small rockets, big rockets, even some of the massive two hundred gram fireworks. It looked like a carnival just for Daisuke. His eyes lit up a bit as he hurried into the store.

"It's like a dream come true! All of these fireworks and no one is here to stop me." he said, a smirk on his face. He spotted some M80's and cherry bombs behind the counter and jumped over it, grabbing a handful of each.

"Daisuke, what the hell are you doing?" Peko asked, earning a curious look from the Story Teller.

"Loading up of course. I wanna fire some of these off at the beach, maybe we can hold a ceremony for those who died. Besides I doubt anyone would care." he said, dumping some festive balls into his bag. He had at least thirty of those inside now, and they were all around 60 grams, so they were the kind that exploded in various colors.

"Alright, do be careful with those. I wouldn't want you to blow your hand off." she said.

"There's no way I would do that...I'm really careful when it comes to these." he said, snagging a lighter from the front counter. The two walked outside a second later.

"Man, you look like a kid on Christmas...did you have fun in there?" Hajime asked.

"Course, I got loaded with M80s and Cherry bombs...let's talk to the others, see if we can hold a fireworks show in honor of Fuyuhiko and the Impostor." he said.

"That sounds quite lovely actually. Even trash like me can appreciate a good fireworks show, it will bring us a lot of hope to trounce this despair we all still feel." Nagito said.

"I can prepare some food at the beach. There are some portable stoves in the Old building at Mirai Hotel that we can borrow." Teruteru said.

"Then it's settled, we'll speak with the others during the meeting." Daisuke said.

"This place...don't you think it looks a bit...odd?" Ryouko asked, gaining their attention.

"Why do you ask that Ryouko?" Hajime asked curiously. She looked up at him, a frown on her face.

"Well, there's a clothes store, a fireworks store and a Skateboard shop all next to each other. I'm not sure if Fireworks are illegal in this area or not, though seeing that large store makes me thing otherwise." she said.

"I don't find it odd at all my dear. It's just an excuse to get all of you beautiful ladies in bikinis for this fireworks show." Teruteru said.

"Ahem, need I remind you of what'll happen if you keep being perverse towards the girls?" Peko asked, her eyes glowing a bit.

"No ma'am, that is not necessary at all." Teruteru said, shaking in fear.

"Don't worry Ryouko...there's nothing weird at all. If the fireworks were a hazard, they wouldn't be left unattended here for people like us to mess around with. I'm sure none of us would be stupid enough to play with them in any other way than they are intended for." Daisuke said.

"Hey Dais, hot potato." Nagito said, tossing him a lit Cherry bomb. Daisuke caught it, eyes wide with shock. He threw it into the air, the bomb exploding a second later.

"Don't fucking do that asshat! I'm not gonna stand here picking up anyone's fingers alright?" he asked.

"You're reaction time is impeccable, so this is what it means to be an Ultimate." He said, a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna frisk him real quick. We don't need any of this shit blowing any of us up." Hajime said.

"Ryouko, have you analyzed the area for clues?" he asked. The girl shook her head.

"I've searched all of the locales already, but there is nothing of interest here. It's just a normal island...where there are the ruins. They seem to hold some significance to the island. The building itself looks quite familiar, but it looks like it has been abandoned for decades." She said.

"Ruins?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Yeah, we checked them out earlier. We were planning on doing so together, but Ryouko decided to take a break. We're just gonna hang around here for a while longer." Hajime said.

"Okay, me and Peko are gonna finish up our explorations...try not to kill each other." he said.

"No promises." the brown haired boy said, bumping fists with Daisuke. He and Peko walked off, heading toward the nearby Library.

The building was quite big, and designed to look like an old building. It was tan in color, and had an arch way like door, with some stained glass near the top. The doors were made of oak and painted with a dark brown varnish. There was a small set of stairs leading up to the doors. The path was lined with lush green trees, there was even a small grassy field, which looked to be freshly mowed.

"This place looks lovely. I can definitely come here to write some stories...there's nothing like sitting under an apple tree and reading a good book." Daisuke said, remembering his favorite Green apple tree back home.

"Wouldn't the apples strike you on the head though?" Peko asked curiously, earning a nod from the boy.

"Ideally, but I don't complain. That just means I don't have to get up to get a snack." he said, giving her a wink. They continued walking toward the library, passing through the open doors.

The building was really big on the inside, with a second floor. Large shelves filled to the brim with books lay all around them. Daisuke's eyes widened when he saw all of the books, just by looking at them, he could see that the library had an impressive collection. Several wooden tables had been placed about, for people to sit down and read. There was a large crystalline chandelier hanging above, lighting up the room a bit, though the large windows provided enough sunlight.

There two large Monokuma statues near the front entrance, carved out of white marble. Daisuke felt a bit sickened when he saw them. He noticed Sonia standing by one of the tables, looking at something that had been placed on it. Daisuke moved further inside the library, a grin on his face.

"Look at all of these books Peko...this place is gonna be one of my favorite areas on this island!" he said.

"I can see that. As the Ultimate Story Teller, being surrounded by the works of so many famous authors must make you feel right at home." She said.

"Something like that. The public library back home was really noisy, but this place looks so peaceful. I might actually get some work done here, although with everything that's going on, I doubt I'll be able to get a decent story out there." he said, a frown on his face.

"You love sharing your work to the world don't you?" the silver haired woman asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Of course, a writer who can't share his work with the world is just a guy with a pen and a pad. My father...he always said my talent was useless...he said that writing would get me nowhere...that I needed to be a hard working man in order provide for my family. The bastard." he said, glancing at his scars.

"Daisuke, I may not know much about your home life, but I will tell you the same thing Fuyuhiko told me all of these years. Be yourself, do what makes you feel like yourself. If Story telling makes you happy, then do it...to the best of your ability. You have a gift, so don't intend on wasting it." She said.

"I won't. I decided the day I survive my own attempt at suicide, that I would do whatever it took to make myself better. I wasn't planning on ever going to Hope's Peak Academy, but even in this situation, I'm glad I met all of you...you're all my precious friends...and I don't want anyone to die." he said firmly.

"I don't want to interrupt you guys or anything, but I've finally finished translating this pamphlet I found. I wanted you to read it." Sonia said, grabbing their attention. She had a notebook on the table, along with a sparkly pink pen. The words written on the paper were the best he had seen in awhile.

"Wow, you have pretty hand writing. I guess even Princesses need to have legible penmanship." Daisuke said, taking a hold of the notebook. Sonia flushed, a proud smile on her face.

He looked the words over, eyes widening a bit at what he was reading. He looked the pamphlet over, seeing all of the pictures attached to it. Putting all of the information together, he got a broad picture of what it was about.

"This is...a brochure for Jabberwock Island. It's an island located on the south pacific, surrounded by five other islands. There's a central building at the central island, and all of the islands aren't connected by bridges." He said.

"But, that doesn't coincide with what we have seen. The islands are connected by bridge, and there was no building on the central island." Peko said.

"Furthermore, this is a brochure for 2010. Jabberwock Resort has been shut down for four years now, according to another letter I found and translated. It's 2015, I remember Japan was trying to buy the islands off the original owners, but I do not recall if that deal was ever made." Sonia said.

"So the reason why these islands don't have people...is because they've been abandoned? But that doesn't make any sense. The upkeep here is immaculate, the food in the larder gets replenished daily. The medicine at the Pharmacy looks fresh, and the islands themselves look clean." Daisuke said.

"Something is very wrong here...but what that is is something we don't know. For now, we have to keep living as if we didn't find this information. Knowing it will solve nothing about our current situation." Peko said.

"I agree. I will still share it at the gathering, but I won't let it bother me at all." Sonia replied, taking a hold of her notebook.

"Did you find anything else of interest here Sonia?" Peko asked.

"Not really...well I did find this, it's an interview about Sparkling Justice." She said, a look of excitement on her face.

"Sparkling Justice?"

"You mean that Serial Killer right? The one that fights for the justice of the world?" Daisuke asked, earning a nod from the platinum blonde.

"Sparkling Justice is a person who fights for the justice of the world. They want to protect Justice by dishing out Justice to those who have gone against Justice. Since they wear a mask, people don't know if Sparkling Justice is a man or a woman."

"They also leave an anime mask at the scene of every murder, sort of like a calling card. That's what makes Sparkling Justice so well known. He's struck everywhere, so many people believe they're a world wide group of people all masquerading as the same killer. Though it is said that they are from Spain due to the fact that he speaks Spanish." Daisuke continued. Peko looked at him curiously.

"You know quite a lot about Sparkling Justice."

"Mostly because they attack mostly in Spain. I lived there for several years, and during those years, Sparkling Justice was quite active. In fact, the closest to them I have gotten is my neighbor being killed. He was a corrupt Police Officer using his Authority to seize people's things as stolen goods, he planted drugs on people and even raped a few women. Sparkling Justice murdered him and aired the feed live." He said.

"Amazing! Would you mind if we talked more about this later on? I would love to hear more about your experience with Sparkling Justice!" Sonia said, taking a hold of his hands. He gave her a nod, holding back his blush.

"Hey guys, would you mind coming to the Ruins when you are done here? I wanted us all to be gathered there." Chiaki said, poking her head into the library.

"Sure, we're done here already...let's go right now." Daisuke said, following the Ultimate Gamer.

The sun had moved across the sky during the day, getting almost ready to set. Daisuke hadn't been keeping time, but he figured it was around four in the afternoon now. The three of them followed Chiaki down the street, walking toward the old building smack in the center of town.

Looking up at it, it looks like an old decrepit building. It looked to be five stories tall, and had trees and roots all over it. The windows were blocked with iron plates. The area in front of it was old and covered in dust, the pavement was filled with holes, some of them having rancid water within. There was a camera set up in front of the building, with a monitor being beside it. The others had already gathered in front of the building.

"I wanted to take a nap, why the hell did you call me here?" Hiyoko snapped, glaring at Chiaki who just gave her a blank look.

"I called everyone here because this building looks weird. Don't you think it looks too old to have been here originally?" She asked.

"Honestly, it just looks like an abandoned building...but now that I think about it, the entire island looks like it was freshly paved. Everywhere is completely clean, so why would this building be the only place that's abandoned?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't you agree that it looks familiar?" Mahiru asked, holding her hand over her eyes. Daisuke looked up, seeing a dust covered emblem at the top of the building, covered with roots and sand.

"It does, now that I look at it." Hajime said.

"Hope's Peak Academy?" Daisuke suddenly said, causing everyone to look at him.

"You think this place is Hope's Peak Academy? Are you insane...that's the academy of hope, in Japan. It wouldn't be here." Hiyoko said firmly.

"I agree with the hell spawn, the institute of Hope cannot possibly be located on this spit of land when it is located back in Japan." Tanaka said firmly.

"But...it does kinda look like Hope's Peak, just old and abandoned." Takane said.

"Let's clear out the entrance...maybe we can get inside." Nagito said, grabbing some of the vines that had formed over the door. Daisuke walked forward, pulling some vines as well. It wasn't long before Nekumaru and Akane joined in. It took about ten minutes to fully clear the door. Daisuke ran his hand over the large glowing door, wiping the sand and dust away from front of it. He narrowed his eyes, reading the word etched onto it.

"Mirai...the Japanese word for Future?" He said, confusion written on his face.

"Future? That's an odd word to have written on this door, don't you think?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Look at this...it's a liquid crystal display. This is one of the strongest security systems in the world, you can only open it with a password." Kazuichi said, looking the display over.

"It seems to me like we need a password to activate it. Get it wrong and that Mini-Gun will turn you into Swiss Cheese." Peko said, taking notice of the gun. Kazuichi backed away from it, fear written on his face.

"Who would do something like this? Why keep us out of here?" he asked.

"I bet this is where the mastermind is hiding...maybe they don't want us to go in there because we would put them in a bad position." Mahiru added.

"Actually, you're totally wrong about that." Monokuma said, suddenly appearing before them.

"What? What do you mean we're wrong...the one controlling you is in there isn't he?" Hiyoko asked, earning a laugh from the monochrome bear.

"Who said anything about the mastermind being a he? They could very well be a she! But anyway, don't you find it odd that this big round door is being guarded so heavily? It isn't because of me, I found that building here when I did my initial exploration." Monokuma said.

"Okay, then you know who built it? Is it someone with the name Future?" Hajime asked.

"Oh them...that's the name of an organization called World Ender." the bear said, a frown on his face.

"World Ender? What a peculiar name for an organization." Sonia said.

"Indeed, but they got that name because they ended the world."

"Huh? The world ended? That's impossible." Daisuke snapped angrily.

"Wha wha? It isn't impossible...of course you don't know this because your memories are missing. But World Ender did end the world. All around the world, there was nothing but destruction. People were being killed, nations were waging war against each other for the sake of war, countries disappeared off the map, and millions killed themselves for fun. All of this was brought upon by World Ender, and all of them caught you and brought you here to Jabberwock Island." Monokuma said firmly.

"I can't believe this...an organization ended the world?" Teruteru said, fear written on his face.

"You fiend! You dare lie to this Dark Lord? The only one who will bring this world to its knees is I, Tanaka the Forbidden One! Gaze Upon the Four Dark Devas of Destruction! All Hail the Tanaka Empire!" the animal breeder cried, earning loud cries from his hamsters.

"Oh boy, I think he's lost it again." Kazuichi said, rubbing his neck.

"Whatever...why do you think these islands are empty? That's because World Ender purchased them for their own personal use. This building here, who knows what it is, but they own it, or else they're mark wouldn't be here." Monokuma said.

"Do you think...they are hiding in here? Along with the citizens of these islands?" Sonia asked.

"That could be a possibility. But it could also be an elaborate lie done by Monokuma. After all, he told us all about the traitor in hopes that we would kill each other. Take whatever he says about World Ender with a grain of salt. For now let us all return to Mirai Hotel and recount our recollections for this island." Ryouko said firmly.

"I agree, let's all go back. I'm starving!" Akane said, rubbing her stomach.

"I guess we can go back for now. We aren't gonna find anything else here." Kazuichi said.

Daisuke frowned, as he looked up at the building. He didn't know why but it was familiar to him, just like everyone else on this island. It was as if he had been to this place before but he didn't remember what place it was. The image of Hope's Peak Academy flashed in his mind, looking just like the day he had stepped onto the campus. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced back, seeing the worried eyes of the Ultimate Swordswoman looking at him.

"Is something the matter Daisuke?"

"Not at all, just thinking. Let's go, I'm sure your tired after today." he said.

"I am a little bit, but tiredness is nothing, as long as I can protect my friends of course." she said happily. He shrugged, leading the silver haired woman out of the ruins, heading back toward the bridge that would take them to the Central Island. He would have to make sure to explore this place a little better the next time he was on the island.

 _ **End of Chapter 2 Act 1 Jabberwock Rollercoaster Ride**_

 _ **Restoration at 14%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 2**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 2**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 1**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 2**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 3**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 2**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 2**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 2**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 3**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 1**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 1**_


	10. Chapter 2 Act 2: Jabberwock Coaster Ride

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the next installment of the School Trip of Mutual Killing!**

 **Last Chapter we all got introduced to the second island! New places have opened up for our dear friends to hang out in. But there are also some new places for murder to happen and let me assure you it will happen soon enough. This chapter will be filler, the actual stuff will start happening in act 3 of this chapter. Let's just say, it's gonna get rather interesting really fast.**

 **There will be a lot of stuff going on in this chapter. I am planning on having around six acts total for this chapter along with ah Epilogue to close out the chapter. I haven't fully planned Chapter 3 out but it will be interesting as well, more than chapter 2 maybe...but that will be up to you to decide. For now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. My grandmother had minor surgery today, so I might not have a lot of time to type stuff out, so please excuse any absences in my posting schedule.**

 **Shout out to Chiaki Forever for being an awesome reader as all always. DatGuy355 and Doomqwer you guys are also awesome, especially for reading every chapter I put out. You guys are one of the reasons I write this. Of course my final shout out goes to Scorpio116. Go Check out his story A New Despair, which is getting really good. He often posts two chapters a day and they are always really good. Go check it out and show him some love. As always, Embrace Despair!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 2

Act 2

Jabberwock Rollercoaster Ride

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

Daisuke didn't exactly know what to do. He and the rest of his friends discussed everything they had seen on the second island. They had all been happy at his suggestion to host a fireworks display in honor of Fuyuhiko and the Impostor. Nekumaru and Ibuki would set out the next morning to gather the biggest most bad ass fireworks they could find. The Ultimate Musician was apparently an expert in Pyrotechnics, due to her own experience at concerts. Everyone else had been worried, but Daisuke reassured them that nothing would go wrong.

They were all left to their own devices. It was a few hours before the nighttime announcement, so no one had anything planned. He was sure Takane was out stargazing somewhere, and Akane and Nekumaru had been washing dishes for Teruteru. He didn't know where everyone else was, so he didn't really bother keeping track of them. The only thing that he found weird, was the fact that Peko was in his room, kneeling in the center of the room in fact, eyes clothes, her sword placed before her.

The Ultimate Story Teller had found it quite odd, but he figured Fuyuhiko had been used to it. It also made it a bit harder to focus on his writing, but he concluded that he wasn't getting anything done any time soon. So he hadn't bothered coming up with any plots or anything. Digging his hand in his bag, he shoveled the fireworks he had gotten aside, grabbing a hold of the tan bottle he had snuck out of the Pharmacy. He glanced at Peko, who hadn't moved a single inch in the last twenty minutes. He figured she wouldn't even notice.

He pulled out a small note pad, opening it to the center page where he kept some rolling papers. He didn't like to let anyone know, but sometimes when he was stressed, he would roll a joint to ease the tensions. It also opened his mind a bit when he was writing. After all, if he was relaxed he could get more done. He reached into his bag for his grinder and put some of the weed inside, twisting it slowly to not make any noise.

"What are you doing?"

He jolted a bit in surprise, especially since Peko was looking right at him, her lips pursed in annoyance. She could tell he was up to something but she didn't know what. Upon seeing the bottle however, she had gotten a clear idea of what it was.

"When did you take that?"

"Take what?" he asked, earning a growl from the girl.

"I know you stole that from the Pharmacy. Mikan will most likely be wondering where it went, so you should return it to her." She said firmly.

"Come on Peko, it's just a little weed. It hasn't killed anyone yet, besides I could use the stress relief. It's not like I'm gonna go for a walk now of all times." he said, opening the grinder. He folded the paper a bit, dropping some of the grinded weed into it.

"I suppose you are correct...but let it be the first and last time you do this. When you are done with that bottle, you will not grab another one unless you get one from Mikan herself." Peko said.

"Alright mom, I'll ask next time." he said, giving her a wink. He liked the paper a bit, sealing it up. Once he had finished rolling his joint, he placed the rest of the unused weed inside the bottle, shoving it back into his bag.

"It smells...like skunk urine." She said.

"Most weed smells like that...I've never tried this strain though. Me and my sister smoked one last summer called How Long has that White Van been there. It was the dopest shit ever."

"Would you mind if I...perhaps try some? For the stress relief of course." she said, glancing away from him.

"Sure why not...you can tackle this joint, I'll go to the kitchen and find something to make us a bong." he said, standing up from the bed. He slipped his shoes on, walking toward the door.

"You want me to smoke this in here?" she asked curiously.

"If you want, you can smoke it outside too, doubt anyone will care. Most of them are in their cottages anyway." he replied with a shrug.

While Peko remained outside waiting for him, Daisuke decided to go into the kitchen for something to use. Nekumaru and Akane had since then finished what they were doing, so the only one in the hotel was Chiaki who was playing her video games, she didn't even notice him when he walked past her. He saw an empty Gatorade bottle in the trash and grabbed it, heading into the kitchen for a knife. He rinsed the bottle out with soap and water, removing the label from it.

"I hope I remember how to do this...I only did it once." He muttered, poking a hole in the side of the bottle with the knife. He grabbed some tin foil and made a small bowl out of it, rolling it slightly, he shoved it into one of his broken markers. He filled it with some water, nodding to himself.

"Not to shabby, could be better though." he muttered.

"What are you doing here?"

He jumped a bit when Hiyoko had appeared next to him. She had been watching him for a few minutes in secret, wondering what he had been making. Having grown board of her silent watching, she decided to see it up close. He grabbed the makeshift bong from the counter top, holding it behind his back.

"Nothing at all...just gonna head back to my room now...nothing to see here." he said, heading toward the door.

"If you're gonna smoke some hash you're gonna need something better than that." She said, crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about, there's no Hash on this island." Daisuke said, looking a bit nervous.

"Really? Then what about the twenty five different strains found at the pharmacy? Come on, I'm not that stupid. I snagged some for myself when Mikan wasn't looking, and I was able to find a Bong at the store. You wanna smoke up?" she asked.

"Whoa, the store has bongs?" he asked curiously.

"It has boxes filled with flare guns and knives for Christ sakes, you don't think they won't have a simple bong? Come on, we can go to my room." she said, pulling him along.

"Okay fine, but Peko's coming along too...I already gave her a joint." he said.

"The stoic Peko Pekoyama is going to smoke a joint all by herself? This I gotta see!" she said, her eyes lighting up with mischievousness.

Peko looked at the two oddly when they walked out of the restaurant, though a brief explanation from Daisuke got her to understand. The three of them were now inside the Ultimate Traditional Dancer's room. Daisuke looked around, seeing it had been decorated to fit Hiyoko's tastes. For one the floor was made entirely out of tatami mats. Her bed was moved toward the opposite side of the room, dressed with some yellow bed sheets. She had a few Kimonos laying around, along with some seat cushions.

She walked over to where her bed was, reaching for a bag that was hidden underneath it. She reached inside, pulling out a decorative glass bong from within. It was pink in color, with specks of blue and red, forming several swirling patterns on it. She grabbed a bottle of water and poured some of it inside.

"Let's see the shit you grabbed, I wanna see how weak it is." the blonde said, earning a glare from the Story Teller. He pulled out the bottle, tossing it to the girl.

"I just grabbed it at random, I don't know what it is." he replied. Hiyoko opened the bottle, looking inside.

"It's pretty...why is it called You're Welcome? I mean I've heard of dumb names before but this one takes the cake."

"Hell if I know...do you have some Purple Urkle on you? We can mix it if you want." Daisuke asked.

"Nah, I grabbed some Alaskan Thunderfuck, sounded like a funny ass name...I've only smoked Granddaddy Kush before." she said.

"Hiyoko, you've done this before?" Peko asked, looking up from the joint in her hands, earning a nod from the girl.

"Course I have...I practice my dancing a lot...sometimes for eight hours a day. Whenever I was resting, I would be in pain from being on my feet for so long...so I talked to someone from my old school and they scored me some hash. It made the dancing that much easier, and I had something to look forward too." she said, loading the bowl with some of the weed from Daisuke's bottle. Daisuke tossed Peko his lighter.

"I didn't know you smoked this for stress relief...I do too. Whenever I had to deal with my scumbag father or the shit Sylvia did in general." Daisuke said.

"That's one thing I've been wondering about for a while now. What did your father do that made you hate him so much?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"He told me my talent was useless. He said Story Telling wasn't gonna get me anywhere, and that I should give up my talent to be a hard working business man like him. He said that I had the same talent as a hobo in a subway station. He always talks me down." Daisuke said angrily. Hiyoko coughed a bit, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"What a...dick." she said, handing the boy the bong and lighter. Daisuke flicked the lighter on and held it to the bowl, waiting for it to fill up with smoke before he milked the chamber, clasping his mouth shut.

"Come on, hold it in you pussy." Hiyoko cried out, giggling a bit. Daisuke exhaled slowly, chuckling a bit to himself.

"Shit, that was smooth as fuck...you gonna light up Peko?" he asked, glancing at the silver haired girl.

She looked at the joint for a second, placing it in her mouth a second later. She lit the other end, taking a long drag from it. She started coughing loudly, causing the two other teens to boo her loudly.

"You're so weak, toke that shit man." Hiyoko said, blowing some of the smoke out of her face. Daisuke let the bong fill with more smoke before taking another hit. He felt a bit light headed, bursting into laughter as soon as he exhaled the smoke.

"I feel weird...does weed make your balls itchy?"

"Peko sweetie you don't have balls." Hiyoko said, taking the bong from Daisuke. She took another hit from it, laying back against the seat.

"This...this is a fucked up situation man...that fucking bear...killing our friends...we should all be mellow." Daisuke said, rubbing his eyes a bit. Peko took another long drag from her joint, passing it to Daisuke a second later. She exhaled slowly laying back on the floor.

"I agree...I'm just...sad that I didn't get to say goodbye to him you know...all of these years. He told me he didn't need a tool and I didn't listen, I never became his friend. That's all he ever wanted, a friend, not a tool!" Peko said firmly, tears soaking her eyes.

"Hey, no crying in my cottage! We're...here to have a good time." Hiyoko said firmly, bursting into giggles a second later.

"Oh I see what's happening here

you're face to face with greatness and it's strange

You don't know how you feel

It's adorable

Well it's nice to see that humans never change!"

Hiyoko looked at Daisuke oddly, earning a shrug from the boy. She glanced at Peko, who's red eyes seemed to be glowing a bit redder due to the weed she had smoked. The entire room seemed to have filled with a bit of smoke. She stood up, feeling a bit light headed as she wondered over to one of the windows.

"Man, we shouldn't have let the smoke bake in here. My stuff is gonna smell like weed." She said, plopping down onto her bed a second later.

"What can I say except You're Welcome

For the tides, the sun, the sky!

Hey it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome

I'm just an ordinary demi-guy

Hey, who has two thumbs and pulled up the sky

When you were waddling yay-high, this guy

When the nights got cold who stole you fire from down below

You're looking at him yo!

Oh and I also lassoed the sun, you're welcome

To stretch your days and bring you fun

Also I harnessed the breeze, to blow your kites and shake your trees." Daisuke continued, breaking into chuckles shortly after.

"What can I say except you're welcome

For the islands I pulled from the sea

There's no need to pray it's okay

You're Welcome

I guess it's just my way of being me!" Peko sung, perfectly on key. The two were quite surprised that the stoic swordswoman had a powerful singing voice. She blushed a bit, taking another drag from her joint.

"You're Welcome, you're welcome...well come to think of it..."

"Kid honestly I could go on and on

I could explain every natural phenomenon

The tide, the grass, the ground

Oh, that was Maui just messing around

I killed an eel, I buried its guts

Sprouted a tree now you got coconuts

What is the lesson what is the take away

Don't mess with Maui when he's on a beak away!"

"And the tapestry here on my skin

It's a map of all the Victories I win

Look where I've been, I make everything happen

Look at the mean mini Maui just tippity tappin'

Ha ha ha ha ha ha hey." Hiyoko cried, continuing where Daisuke had left off.

"Well anyway let me say you're welcome

For the wonderful world you know

Hey, it's okay, it's okay "You're Welcome"

Well come to think of it I gotta go!" Peko sung, breaking into giggles. The three of them dropped to the floor, all of them staring up at the ceiling, of course to them it looked like the bright blue skies of Hawaii, with bright shining sun and balmy ocean breeze. The scent of coconuts filling the room.

"Hey, it's your day to say You're Welcome

Cause I'm gonna need that boat!

I'm sailing away, away you're welcome

Cause Maui can do anything but float!

You're Welcome, You're Welcome!

And Thank You!" the three cried, breaking into laughter.

Daisuke started clapping loudly, reaching for the joint in Peko's hand. He took another hit from it, passing it to Hiyoko who had an eager look on her face.

"Hey, let's sing it again...I dunno where it came from but for some reason I know the words!" Daisuke said.

"Me too, let's sing till the crack of ass!" Hiyoko said, a grin on her face.

xxx

 _ **Ding Dong Bing Bong**_

" _ **Good Morning Everyone! This is the Hope's Peak Academy School Trip Committee. It is now Seven AM, and it's gonna be a beautiful day!"**_

Daisuke jolted awake, groaning in pain from the strain on his back. He popped his shoulders, and back, moaning a bit in pain. He looked around the room, seeing he wasn't in his cottage. He saw Hiyoko laying on her bed spread eagle, her long blonde hair having fallen all over her face. Peko was on the floor, hugging her sword tightly in her arms, one of her thumbs being in her mouth. Her glasses had fallen off her face during the night, and were laying beside her. He noticed the glass bong on the floor, and remembered what had happened.

"Christ, now I get why they called it You're Welcome. If I knew they would have me singing a Disney song for most of the night, I wouldn't have fucking grabbed it." he muttered, standing up from the floor.

He let out a groan, popping his back as he walked, or rather stumbled into the bathroom. He didn't really care that the doors were glass or that two girls were in the room. He just needed to relieve his bladder from all of the piss it had been storing during the night. He flushed the toilet, causing Peko to jolt awake. She stood stood up, holding her sword tightly in her hand, only she was holding it by the scabbard instead of by the hilt.

"At ease girl, it's just a toilet." the boy said, washing his hands in the sink. He grabbed some water, rinsing his mouth out. Peko grabbed her glasses from the floor, placing them on her face after cleaning them.

"My apologies, it seems I overreacted a bit. Were we...singing a Disney song for most of the night?" She asked.

"Yup, it was pretty fun though. I'm hungrier than a fucking horse right now...let's go to our own cottages, freshen up and then attack the buffet." He said, earning a nod from the silver haired girl. He paused to shake Hiyoko awake, before leaving the room. The blonde just sat on her bed in utter confusion, wondering how the hell she had learned the lyrics to a Disney song.

Hajime honestly didn't know what to make of what he was seeing. He had gotten up like normal, and had headed to the restaurant. However when he got there, he saw the rest of his friends watching three people voraciously attacking the buffet Teruteru had spent most of his time making. They had even made Akane stop eating, something that he thought was impossible.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked. Chiaki who stood next to him, a look of surprise on her face, shrugged.

"I'm not sure. They all just walked in here and started eating everything in sight. Teruteru had to make more." She said.

"I can't believe someone out there eats more than I do." Akane said, scratching her head in confusion.

"Hey Daisuke, pass the ketchup would you?" Hiyoko said, earning a nod from the boy, who handed her the glass bottle.

"This is pretty good Teru, keep that shit coming!" He said, taking a bite from his Turkey leg.

"You're wish is my command Daisuke, maybe you could try my Italian Sausage next?" the perverted Chef asked, nose dripping with blood. Peko grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt, glaring into his eyes.

"I require more food, now!" she hissed. He nodded, racing into the kitchen with a fearful look on his face.

"Well, ignoring those three...what exactly are the plans for today?" Sonia asked curiously, earning blank looks from the rest of the students.

"Well, we're gonna host that fireworks show tonight, so we need most of the day to set up. We decided to do it at the beach house." Nekumaru said.

"Yes, I've already set out to prepare it for our gathering there. Kazuichi is going to be helping me clean the inside of the house. We also have to make sure that bathroom is in working order." Takane said.

"Leave it to me. I may be a mechanic, but even I can make something that will pump water. Let's just hope that rabbit actually fixed it, or I'm gonna be hella pissed." the pink haired boy said.

"I need some help moving the cooking utensils to the beach house. It is a shame that we don't have a kitchen there, but a few grills and a portable stove should suffice." Teruteru said, placing another platter of food in front of the three voracious eaters.

"I can gather the trash cans and trash bags, it is a fitting job for someone like me." Nagito said, earning a groan from the others.

"I suppose I can grab some stuff from the store as well. Maybe some coolers and other drinks that we might not have at the Beach house. After all, we're not all gonna drink coffee and juice." Hajime said.

"Alright then! Let us busy ourselves with this activity. We have to give our deceased friends a good farewell!" Sonia said firmly, earning cheers from the others.

"What about them?" Mahiru asked, pulling her face away from her camera. She had been snapping pictures of Daisuke, Hiyoko and Peko for the last few minutes.

"Oh, we'll make snacks and shit...I got this magazine from the library yesterday with recipes we can try. After all, if Teruteru is gonna make awesome food, there needs to be an awesome desert." Daisuke said, wiping his face free of food. His hunger satiated, he could finally act.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Would it be possible for me to join in as well?" Sonia asked curiously, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Wait wait wait...we can't have the princess here make the desserts...she doesn't know a lick of cooking. She would probably ruin it all." Hiyoko said, tossing her napkin onto her plate.

"I'll have you know, I am quite capable of cooking for myself. I was taught by several five star chefs growing up." Sonia said firmly, holding her head up with pride.

"Yeah right. You can't be Cinderella, you have to have a flaw somewhere, and cooking must be it!" the blonde said.

"Perhaps we should give her the benefit of the doubt Hiyoko. She might in fact prove herself in this endeavor." Peko added, earning a huff from the blonde.

"Fine, but I'll be here to supervise." she said.

"As if you know jack shit about making pastries." Daisuke said, crossing his arms.

"It just so happens that Fine dining and breathing are two of my best qualities. After all, as a Traditional Dancer, I must not only entertain, but I must also serve...ugh I feel disgusted now. I quoted my grandmother, I need some mouth wash." the blonde said, a grimace on her face.

"Well, we all have our tasks for the day...let's make this the best fireworks show ever!" Nekumaru said, his loud voice echoing through the restaurant.

"Yeah! Ibuki is gonna make it all blow up!" the musician cried, stars in her eyes.

"Maybe I should keep an eye on her, so she doesn't kill us all." Akane said, grabbing a few pieces of chicken for the trip over to the beach house. Everyone slowly filed out of the restaurant, leaving only Sonia, Daisuke, Hiyoko, Peko and Teruteru.

"I'll get started on the cooking then...I'll need to gather all of the necessary materials and transfer them over." Teruteru said, a look of excitement on his face.

"Do you need any help?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh no no...I couldn't trouble you. I am the Ultimate Chef after all, I've handled an entire dinner rush at a fire star restaurant all by myself. I am capable of handling this...you all focus on the pastries and desserts. Perhaps I could make something extra special." he said, giving him a wink. Daisuke shuddered a bit as the pudgy chef made his exit.

"We should get started on these dishes first, we may need them." Peko said, gathering all of her empty dishes, an entire stack of twenty.

"Man, you sure ate a shit load of food. That's gonna go straight to your thighs." Hiyoko said, holding back her laughter.

"I sincerely doubt it. If anything It'll to to my chest, something I was hoping didn't happen." the silver haired girl said, walking into the kitchen. Hiyoko growled angrily, her face burning with anger.

"Something wrong there squirt? You aren't jelly of Peko's world class breasts are you?" Daisuke asked.

"Shut the fuck up asshole! Get started on those dishes!" She barked, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

"Let's all team up and wash the dishes, that way we can finish faster. After that we can get started on the desserts." he said.

"I mighty fine plan. It's time for me to roll up my sleeves and get down and dirty." the Ultimate Princess said, grabbing a hold of one of the cloth napkins, tying it around her head.

"Must be so hard for you, since you're used to have slaves at your castle. Oh my mistake, I meant servants." Hiyoko said.

"Slavery is forbidden in my country. We treat all of our servants with poise and dignity. The entire castle staff is treated like family, especially the Nurse Maids that helped my parents raise me when they themselves could not. I would appreciate if you keep those comments to yourself Hiyoko."

"Now now ladies, this isn't the time for a cat fight. I'm sure I couldn't split ya up if I tried. Let's just start helping Peko out with these dishes." Daisuke said. He took his bag off and placed it on the table, grabbing several empty platters from the table.

It took them around an hour to finally wash every single dish and get the restaurant in a presentable manner. Once they had taken a break from that task, they begun pulling out the ingredients to make the desserts. Daisuke dug around his bag for a few seconds, procuring the magazine he had snagged from the library. He walked into the kitchen, looking at the cover.

"An An An...what a stupid magazine name." he muttered. He flipped to the middle section of the magazine where the recipes were written.

"There's one here for Rice Pudding, it looks simple enough." Daisuke said, showing the girls the recipe.

"It does, I can handle this easily...I've got most of the ingredients here." Sonia said happily.

"I want cookies!" Hiyoko cried.

"Well go make them. There's a cook book right over there." Peko said sternly, earning a sigh from the girl.

"I don't like this new Peko, she's too stern. I want the old Peko back." she grumbled, earning an eye roll from Daisuke.

"Guess I'll make some Fruit tarts...my mom showed me how a few weeks back, and I should have everything I need here." he said, walking over to the pantry.

Over the next few hours, the four friend spent time creating a wide array of desserts. There were some that came out wrong, or slightly under cooked, but they didn't let that bother them at all. Of course, the best ones that came out were the ones Hiyoko made, but Daisuke reassured that no one would care, especially when you slathered them with frosting. At least they tasted good. They finished around three in the afternoon, various trays filled with different kinds of snacks being placed around them.

"Well ladies, I say we outdid ourselves here. I especially love the cookies Sonia made." Daisuke said, looking at the decorative cookies beside him. She had made them in a unique way, having place some raspberry jam in the very center. The princess blushed, looking at the floor.

"That is the first time anyone has complimented my cooking skills. Thank you Daisuke, you made me feel happy." she said, beaming a bit.

"It's just a cookie, not the end of the world." Hiyoko said.

"Well, I guess I can continue down the line. Hiyoko, I think your Gummy bear cake is really cool. Two layers of marble cake with a pineapple center and vanilla frosting. Seriously, all of the gummy bears makes it look kick ass." he said, taking a few pictures of the cake with his handbook. It was the dancer's turn to blush.

"I was just making it like in the book. Of course I decided to make it my own." she said, flushing a bit.

"I agree with Daisuke, it is a rather unique cake, and I'm sure it tastes better than it looks." Peko said, giving the girl some praise.

"Well, the final pastry I want to talk about is Peko's rather unique tower of cupcakes. What inspired you to do that?" Daisuke asked, glancing toward the tray.

It had various cupcakes stacked around in a tower. The bottom of it had vibrant red frosting, while the second layer had blue, and the third had yellow. She topped the final layer of cupcakes with a pink frosted cupcake, that had a single candle on it. Peko looked at the tower, a frown on her face.

"Well, it's almost August, and August was the month Fuyuhiko and his sister Natsumi were born. I figured we could use this tower to celebrate his birthday...he hated to admit it, but he loved cupcakes." she said, her cheeks tinging a bit.

"You really cared for him, didn't you?" Sonia asked, earning a nod from the silver haired woman.

"Of course, Fuyuhiko was my life. I hate to admit it but I cared about him more than I let on...I just wish I had the courage to tell him back then. But I always insisted that a tool didn't deserve human emotions...if I had just listened to him, maybe something could have blossomed between us." She said.

"Hey now, no sad thoughts. Were gonna blow the fuck outta some fireworks in his honor, and he wouldn't want you to be sad would he?" Hiyoko cried out, tossing a few left over gummies in her mouth.

"Hiyoko has a point...we need to make the most of it, make them feel appreciated even if they aren't here with us." Daisuke said.

"Well, we should all gather our things...if we're gonna be at the beach we should all pick our swimsuits." Sonia said, clapping her hands.

"I have already selected mine for the evening. Are we all changing at the beach house?" Peko asked.

"I would assume so. What about you squirt? You have a swimsuit?" Daisuke asked, causing Hiyoko to hiss in annoyance.

"Don't call me squirt. And if you must know, I don't...I was just gonna go in my kimono. Besides you know I can't tie my obi, even with big sis Mahiru helping me, I still struggle." she said, a frown on her face.

"If you want, I can help you pick one out." He suggested, grabbing his bag, slinging it around his shoulder.

"Hell no! A man doesn't pick out a woman's garments!" she snapped.

"I'll pick something out for her then...she seems to be a petite size, I saw some swimsuits in the childrens department that will fit her." Sonia said. Hiyoko grabbed a knife from the drawer behind her, looking at the princess with murderous intent.

"Perhaps Peko should pick out her swimsuit, Sonia you and I will start loading the carts downstairs with this stuff so take it to the beach house. We'll change over there." Daisuke said, earning a nod from the scared princess. Hiyoko sighed, dropping the knife in her hand. She walked over to the princess, grabbing a handful of her shirt, she pulled her down to her eye level.

"Say anything about me wearing children's clothes and I will end your life, your country and anyone associated with you, capisce?" she asked, earning a nod from the princess. She gave the princess a kiss on the cheek, sticking her tongue out of her mouth.

"Try not to be so mean to me next time, kay? Let's go Big sis Peko...I wanna touch your melons!" she said, pulling the swordswoman along with her. Sonia gulped, turning to face Daisuke.

"I fear her."

"As well you should...let's get started on this...remember to cover that cake up, we wouldn't want it to melt on the way to the beach house." he said.

"We should prepare our things first...as a matter of fact, I'll change into my swimsuit at my cottage. Perhaps you should do the same." Sonia said.

"Uh...are you um...wearing that black and white one...by any chance?" he asked. She looked at him, tilting her head a bit.

"I was honestly going to wear a wet suit. The afternoon sun wouldn't be good for my pale skin...I burn quite easily." she said.

"Oh...never mind then...go on and change, I'll go get my stuff ready too." he said.

The two of them left for their own cottages. Daisuke set his bag on his bed, deciding whether or not he should bring it with him. After a second, he decided to just leave it behind, as he wouldn't be needing it. He would feel a bit uncomfortable without it, but he could deal with it for a bit. He walked over to the first drawer of his dresser and pulled out his swim trunks, along with a white sleeveless shirt. He quickly changed into those, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Man, I haven't gone to the beach in forever...maybe I should get a hair cut." he muttered, seeing his hair was a bit unruly. It was down to his shoulders, and rather spiky, making him look almost like Kazuichi. He shrugged, deciding to braid a small strand of it.

"I look okay...nah, I'll leave it for now...I'll just wear my beanie." he said, digging his hand in his bag. As he did, several festive balls and cherry bombs fell out. He knelt down, grabbing all of them and shoving them in his pocket.

Once he had put on his sneakers, he checked himself over, grabbing a towel and some sunscreen. He shoved it all into his bag, along with all of the fireworks he had taken out of his pocket, and his lighter. He still didn't know why he had grabbed so many festive balls without the tubes, but he figured he could have some fun with them. Once he had everything, he walked back toward the hotel, setting his bag down next to one of the empty carts. He walked into the restaurant and grabbed two trays, bringing them downstairs with him.

He had packed each cart almost to capacity, making sure everything was covered so it wouldn't get ruined. The last two things that needed to be put onto the top shelf of the cart was Peko's Cupcake Tower and Hiyoko's Gummy Bear cake. That was a two person job so he decided not to risk moving it without Sonia.

"Hopefully this turns out alright...everyone is looking forward to this." he said, looking up at the sky. He felt a shudder go down his spine. He looked at the clouds, blinking a few times.

" _Am I...being watched? Why do I have the feeling suddenly?"_ he thought to himself.

"Daisuke, are you alright?"

He shook his head, turning to face the Ultimate Princess. His jaw almost dropped when he saw what she was wearing. She swimsuit she had picked wasn't a wet suit like she had said she was going to wear. She was wearing the bikini she had picked up at the store. The left half was white, while the right was black. The center clasp was being held together by a brass ring, and it only had two straps that tied off behind her back. The bottom was also a monochrome design, with the right being white and the black being left. To match the rest of her outfit, she had selected some high heeled wedges, which were also black and white in color. She had tied her hair into a high ponytail with a white ribbon, and had a pair of sunglasses resting on her head. He blinked a few times, not exactly knowing what to do.

" _I think I have an erection."_ he thought to himself, a blush appearing on his face.

"Do I...look that weird?" Sonia asked, facing away from him, rubbing her left arm slightly.

"Sonia you look stunning. You have a beautiful figure, and that bikini accents it perfectly. It probably isn't appropriate for a girl your age to wear, but who gives a shit...you look like a ray of sunlight in it." he said.

"You have such a way with words...I suppose that's the Ultimate Story Teller's greatest weapon right?" She asked.

"I can lie to the Prime Minister and make him believe he was a chicken if I wanted too. But really, you look beautiful." He said. She giggled, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad, I wore it just for you." she said, brushing past him. He wanted to grab her arm but Professor Oak's words flashed into his mind.

" _It's not the time to do that."_

"Thank you Professor Oak, you're words have helped an entire generation to not ride bikes indoors." he said, trialing after the Princess.

The two of them were able to place both confections on the carts. After grabbing their bags filled with their beach stuff, they started walking toward the Second Island. The afternoon was simply beautiful. The sun was just beginning to set, tinging the skies a brilliant fiery orange. The glow cast on the waves made them glow as if they were an ocean of flame. Even though Jabberwock Island was currently their prison, Daisuke had to admit, it was paradise.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Daisuke tore his eyes away from the ocean, focusing on getting the cart safely onto the bridge. He shrugged, blinking a few times before finally deciding his answer.

"I'm just...taking in the view. This place may be hell sometimes, but it's also an island paradise. I can't but wonder what our true purpose here is...I mean is it really just for us to kill each other? What's up with the Hope Fragments too? If this wasn't real life, I would say it was all some elaborate video game." he said. The princess let out a dainty giggle, her shoulders shaking a bit.

"It does feel that way times doesn't it? The nostalgia is also quite suffocating at times...so far it feels like only three of us feel it." she said.

"I know, Hiyoko told me she feels like she's met all of us too...but I don't know why that is. Perhaps we truly do know each other, in which case these emotions I feel toward you actually do mean something."

"Emotions? Do tell, I find this stuff rather interesting." the boy said, giving her his full attention.

"Well, I sometimes feel like we do know each other...like we've been...in a committed relationship for years. There are times I want nothing else than to hold you in my arms, to hold your hand and kiss you. Other times, I find myself questioning if I truly do feel anything at all." she said.

"This situation is making us feel a lot of weird things. Despair...killing our friends for freedom, class trials...none of this makes sense to me...if I'm being honest." He said, glancing back at the water. They had made it onto the central island now, and were moving toward the bridge on to the second island, it had been around fifteen minutes since they had left the restaurant.

" _It's weird but...when I look at Sonia and Hiyoko I do seem to feel something toward them. With the mastermind having supposedly deleted our memories, that might actually be the case. What if we're actually killing our friends? No...I truly doubt that...I may feel like I met them all before, but I've met them only recently...that's just my head messing with me."_ he thought to himself.

"In any case, we should focus on escaping this island first and foremost. We can address our feelings toward each other at a later time, when all of us are safe. Besides, you have stated countless times you don't wish to be in a relationship." she said firmly.

"I'm not...I'm not entirely opposed to it...you're beautiful Sonia, truly you are...but honestly, I'm a bit unworthy of you. You're a Princess...I'm just...some guy who writes books...I'm nothing special." he muttered.

"Cease your tomfoolery this instant!" she snapped, causing him to yelp. He grabbed the cart tightly, letting out a sigh of relief when nothing fell off.

"Don't do that...shit I almost ruined our desserts." he exclaimed. She blushed, shaking her head a bit.

"My apologies...but what you are saying is nothing more than that. No one ever asked me what I was looking for in man...I have all of these suitors waiting to ask my hand in marriage. All of them are the same, offering me vast amounts of wealth, fortune, livestock, land...it doesn't matter to me...none of it does. What truly does matter is the mutual connection between two people. Pure love, that's what matters to me." she said firmly.

Daisuke pursed his lips. The princess did have a point in her argument...most royals only married out of necessity rather than anything else. Even in the fairytales he read, a prince always fell in love with the princess before anything else...so why shouldn't the princess fall in love with someone other than a prince?

"You are right...Jasmine fell in love with Aladdin, not because of he was a street rat, but because he proved himself to her. Sure everything he did was for love, but Jasmine didn't need any of it." he said.

"Precisely...that's something my parents do not seem to understand. I wish to be wed to a loving man, who has nothing to do with being a noble of a high ranking family. I want to be wed to the man that I love, and have lots of beautiful children." she said, stars in her eyes. He chuckled, shaking his head. The two of them had finally arrived at the Second Island, glad to finally be on pavement rather than dust and dirt.

"That's a beautiful dream...I guess we all want to have kids of our own one day. That's why I want to become the best Story Teller I can be...so that when I do have kids in the future, I can tell them all of those wonderful stories. Then they can tell their kids when I'm not around anymore." he said.

"You're legacy will live on in the words of your children, and the words of their children...such a beautiful premise. Please, allow me to bear your children!"

"What!" the boy cried. Sonia gasped a bit, clasping a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry...I haven't a clue where that came from." she said.

"You need to lay off the Japanese dramas and manga, because your mind is getting all twisted." he said, shaking his head.

" _What the hell was that? She literally screamed that at the top of her lungs...is she really attracted to...someone like me? I'm just a peasant in her world. I have a far better chance with Hiyoko than I do with Sonia...but...she is beautiful...what the fuck am I thinking?"_

The two continued walking toward Chandler Beach in silence, not wanting to say anything else to each other. Both of them were blushing brightly from that last out burst and neither wanted to say anything about it. They carefully wheeled the carts into the Beach house, the scent of freshly cooked food wafting through the room.

"About time you two showed up...oh ho ho! Madam Sonia, you look ravishing in that swimsuit, and I bet you would look better without it." Teruteru said, a grin on his pudgy face.

"My apologies Teruteru, but I only have eyes for Daisuke right now, so I cannot in good faith return your affections." She said, bowing politely. Daisuke coughed into his fist.

"Um...I'm gonna go outside now." he said, dashing away.

"It's alright if you have eyes for Daisuke, I don't mind sharing." the chef said, snapping his tongs like a crab would snap its claws.

"Hey man, what took you so long?" Kazuichi asked, stopping Daisuke as he walked out of the house.

"Oh uh...me and Sonia were bringing the desserts over...we made a lot of them, but we had to be careful so that Peko's Cupcake Tower wouldn't fall. She made it to celebrate Fuyuhiko's birthday so I didn't want anything to happen to it." he said. He took notice of his friend's simple outfit. A navy blue school swim trunk, and a white towel which was wrapped around his neck.

"So, what outfit did Miss Sonia wear? Something cute I suppose?" he asked.

"Something like that...hey listen man, I wanna talk to you about something." he said, gesturing for the boy to follow. He noticed Nekumaru and Ibuki were still busy setting up all of the fireworks. They had set them up in such a way that if one set was lit, the next one would go, making it look like a true fireworks show.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked. Daisuke sighed, choosing his words carefully.

"I...may have some feelings for Sonia...I dunno what they are but...I feel in my heart that we're meant to be together. Oddly enough, I feel the same thing toward Hiyoko...I just...don't want you to be mad if anything does happen, which I'm sure it won't." he said firmly. Kazuichi nodded, shrugging it off.

"It's alright man...while I still hold some feelings toward Miss Sonia, I wanna be in a relationship with Takane. She's really sweet and caring. Not to mention sophisticated, she wears panty hose." the boy said, whispering the last part.

"Okay...I'm sure regular women wear that too...I like Stockings a lot myself." the story teller said.

"But yeah...I started feeling something for her while we were cleaning the house. You should have seen her when she screamed at Usami and Teruteru when they were messing everything up. She's...one of a kind." he said, glancing at the white haired girl, currently wearing a silky white bikini. She glanced up, giving Kazuichi a wave.

"Huh...I wasn't expecting you to actually be attracted to Takane. She's pretty cute, and an all around great girl to be around...I just wish I had my feelings in check. I still feel heartbroken about what happened between me and Sylvia." Daisuke said, glancing at the pinkette. She was talking to Peko, who was wearing a black swimsuit, which did nothing to hide her generous chest.

"I get it, you're scared that either Sonia or Hiyoko will become a rebound after your messy relationship...honestly if this was back home...I would tell you to think about it clearly. But here...all I can say is...go for it." Kazuichi said.

"Go for it?" Daisuke asked, tilting his head. The pink haired mechanic nodded, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Look around, we're at a beach, crystal blue waters, beautiful skies, the scent of fresh cut grass...other island stuff...but there's also death and despair. At any moment, any one of us could be motivated to kill...which means anyone of us will be next. You wouldn't want something to happen to either of them and you not act beforehand right?"

"I...suppose not but...I'm nervous...Sonia is a princess...a Princess! She has standards I'm sure. She said earlier that she just wants love, but I also have to worry about her royal upbringing...and Hiyoko..."

"Die fucker die! You can't hide from me!" the blonde dancer cried, slamming her foot onto the sand, a sickening crunch filling the air.

The blonde girl was wearing a rather cute bikini, which was yellow in color, with bright green lace around the edges. The bottom was lime colored, with a frilled skirt around it. She was wearing heeled sandals which wrapped around her legs. Her hair was surprisingly out of its ponytail, and left down.

"Hiyoko is...special." he said, not exactly knowing how to describe her.

"That she is...hope you can handle her...unless you want to go with the harem ending...you lucky bastard...you get two girls all for yourself. That's something all men dream of having." Kazuichi said.

 _"Tch...if only he knew...I'm pretty sure I've had sex with three girls in the past, two at the same time...wait...what?"_

Shaking his head in confusion, Daisuke turned to Ibuki and Nekumaru, who had finally finished setting up the fireworks show. He and Kazuichi wondered over to where they had set up, seeing a bunch of big fireworks all lined up next to each other. The Story Teller turned to Ibuki who had a grin on her face.

"Ibuki sweetie, how many of the big ones did you grab?" he asked.

"All of them Daisuzu! This is all for our departed friends after all...Ibuki wants it all to go bang!" she said cheerfully.

"Well yeah but...we don't want anyone to get hurt." he said.

"AHAHA, not to worry Dais...I'll be lighting them up myself. The Ultimate Team Manager fears nothing, not even fireworks!" He shouted, his boisterous laughter filling the area.

" _I would take you seriously if you weren't wearing a speedo."_ Daisuke thought to himself, holding back his chuckles.

He noticed Tanaka was busy building a sand castle for his hamsters, and surprisingly enough, Chiaki was helping him. Mahiru had been busy taking pictures of it all. She was the only one not wearing a Bikini, or rather she was wearing shorts instead of a bikini bottom. Hajime and Nagito were talking with Akane who was clutching her head in her hand, a few streams of pink flowing down the side of her face. Growing worried, the boy raced over to their side.

"Hey, you okay Akane?" he asked.

"Oh yeah...I was in a spar with the Old Man earlier, he cracked me good. It's just a flesh wound." she said.

"I'm sure that is more than a flesh wound. You should have Mikan check it out at least, she should dress it for the night." Hajime said, pointing to the violet haired girl.

She was wearing a tight fitting bikini, which was purple in color and accented her shapely behind nicely. She was wearing a black bikini top, which covered most of her enormous breasts. He noticed she was still wearing her bandages...she seemed rather adamant about keeping them on for some reason, so he had never bothered asking her why. He figured he could ask her later.

"I have to agree...I wouldn't want another brilliant hope to blink out of existence now. Please Akane, have Mikan check your cut." Nagito said, earning a sigh from the girl.

"All right, if it'll quit your yappin." she said, walking off toward the Ultimate Nurse.

"You know, this was a great idea Daisuke...all of us here having a party, it will really help us raise morale." Hajime said.

"I was avoiding that word...I don't want to think of this as a party...because it will make it seem like we don't care about our deceased friends." He said.

"Oh...well I didn't think about that." the boy said, rubbing his neck. Daisuke waved his arms in front of himself.

"No no, don't worry about it. Technically it is a party, but in honor of our friends." he said firmly.

Daisuke continued mingling among his friends, sharing a few words with them. It was past sunset now, the last fleeting lights of the sun slowly disappearing from the world. The stars had started coming out, twinkling brightly as always. The entire beach was lit up by the tiki torches that Sylvia and Chiaki had brought from the store, giving the entire area a Luau vibe.

Nagito was quite content with how the party was turning out...but he was a little disappointed too. Such brilliant hope gathered around, but it was all being tainted with despair. The Impostor had been the first one to set everything in motion, far faster than he himself. He had been planning a set of events that would have put them all through a class trial, but held off when Daisuke and his friends have been outed from the hotel.

He didn't want to cause harm to anyone. On the contrary...he wanted his friends to get off the island alive. But in order to do that, sacrifices had to be made, or else they wouldn't be able to move forward. He looked around at the fireworks, tipping a few of the festival ball launchers over a bit. He shortened the fuse on a few others a smile on his face.

"With this, a shining hope will be created in the face of despair...it might not be enough for a class trial...but this should satiate me for awhile. I wish to see a brilliant hope clashing with dark despair...and only with despair will I get that wish." he said to himself, a grin on his face.

"Hey man, I know you're excited to see these puppies light up, but I don't want you to mess up the flow of how it'll go." Nekumaru said.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't touch anything...I was just admiring the set up. You have a lot of two hundred gram firecrackers here...I'm sure they'll be quite explosive." he said.

"Yeah, that crazy music chick told me to set them up so that they would be launched into the air. She attached some of those festival balls to it to make it turn into a flower." the muscular man said. Nagito furrowed his brows.

"I'm not sure about you, but Ibuki is the Ultimate Musician, not the Ultimate Pyrotechnic. You shouldn't trust her selections...then again, I'm sure the brilliant lights of hope will be beautiful to watch." he said.

"That's the spirit. Go grab some food, before Akane eats it all." the boy said, clapping his shoulder.

"I'll do just that...I want to try that Churrasco Teruteru worked so hard to make."

With that, the Ultimate Lucky Student moved toward the food table, his plan in motion. He would have to rely on his luck for it to actually work, and when you had Ultimate Luck, almost everything went your way.

 _ **End of Act 2**_

 _ **Restoration at 17%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 2**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 3**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 2**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 3**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 4**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 2**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 2**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 2**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 4**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 1**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 1**_


	11. Chapter 2 Act 3: Jabberwock Coaster Ride

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the latest chapter of The School Trip of Mutual Killing!**

 **Last Chapter, we got a little taste of what's to come. Nagito is already plotting, but you will all get to see just what he was planning. You also get to see Monokuma's Motive for this chapter, as well as some reactions to it. All of the good stuff starts happening in Act 4 however. Right now, I plan on having a few more acts, since I am trying to make some filler. After all we need to establish characters together and get some relationships going. I also want to try a few things I didn't get to try in Zetsubou Hen and in The School Life of Mutual Killing. I want to make this a unique experience for everyone. For those who read it and for the characters themselves. Which is also why I will try to make as many FTE's as possible, so we can get some extra information from each character.**

 **I want to try and flesh them out a bit, and there may even be some lemons in the future, Idk...I feel like we've already seen HIyoko, Sonia and Daisuke fucking each other enough, but people sometimes can't get enough of that shit, and it would be awkward to have other couples going at it too. Well awkward to me since I have to write the damn thing, but for you, I guess it'll be a good read lol.**

 **So yes, this chapter will start getting the ball rolling. Let's just say it's gonna be an explosive chapter...huehuehue**

 **Also, I would like to say that after Eleven long years, the Fairy Tail manga has come to a close. It is a sad day, as I read each chapter when it was posted the following week, and knowing this is the final chapter, it's sad. The ending was...well I don't know what to think of it. A lot of things were left in the air, but a lot of things were also closed. It felt like I didn't have a true proper ending. A lot of things were left unanswered, but I guess all of that will be answered with the movie since it is the final act of Fairy Tail as a whole. I can't wait to get my hands on Dragon Cry, I've seen trailers for it and I can tell it's gonna be good, even if the last hundred chapters of the manga were a bit shitty.**

 **All I got to say is...thank you Hiro Mashima for all the good times. It was Fairy Tail that first brought me into the world of anime, Eleven long years ago, and I have to say it has been an incredible journey. This series means a lot to me, it was the first story I ever posted on this site that I wholeheartedly worked on, and it got me through some dark times in my life. Natsu and everyone else is a dear friend to me, and I want to see all of their adventures, but I also don't want the manga to go on forever, because then it'll become another One Piece and will never have a true proper ending. So until next time, all I have to say is, thanks Fairy Tail, for the good times, the bad times and the shit times, but mostly the good times.**

 **Shoutouts to all of my wonderful readers, you are all fucking awesome...now onto the story, remember...Embrace Despair!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 2

Act 3

Jabberwock Rollercoaster Ride

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

The party was in full swing now. Ibuki had managed to get a working radio, giving them some music to listen too. It was a rather weird playlist, but being stuck on an island with barely anything made everyone forget about the music. Daisuke himself was tearing into his food hungrily, a grin on his face. He admit, he was a bit buzzed...someone had snuck some beer from the Market, and he had snagged a few for himself. Teruteru truly was an amazing chef.

He looked around at his friends, seeing all of them in varying degrees of fun. Ibuki was headbanging like a maniac, even though the song they were listening to was a pop song. Hiyoko was busy burying Mahiru in the sand, much to the redhead's chagrin, and Ryouko was content with jotting her experience down so she wouldn't forget it. She had chosen a rather tight fitting Bikini, which barely covered her luscious mounds. It was a head turner, but now that it was darker, not many paid attention to it.

Everyone was having a good time, and in the end that's all that really mattered. Sure, they were all still sad that their departed friends weren't there with them, but they would have fun in their honor. He was sure Impostor and Fuyuhiko would want them to enjoy themselves. Even though Peko had stated countless times that Fuyuhiko hated social gatherings, including parties.

"This is a pretty decent shindig...I gotta say, it's one of your best ideas to date."

Daisuke frowned when he noticed Sylvia sitting down next to him. He gave her a crossed look before turning away from her. It was obvious that he didn't want to speak with her at all. Sylvia looked hurt, but decided to continue what she was going to say. It was better to say it out right than to just bottle it up anyway.

"Daisuke, I would like to apologize for how I acted yesterday. Because of that, I ended up exiling you out of the hotel and that got Fuyuhiko killed. I'm...guilty that I couldn't do anything to prevent it." she said softly.

"You should feel guilty. You voted along side the others, but you didn't know that vote would get him killed. None of us knew the Impostor was planning murder. Let's be honest, I'm sure we all thought about it at one point." he said.

"Not me...I could never kill anyone here...I could never kill you." she said. He looked at her, brow raised in curiosity.

"I would kill you in a heart beat if I could." he said simply. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I know...what I did to you...it wasn't right...so I'm here to tell you the truth about it all. You're father, Ryousuke Fuji put me up to it. He said...he said that if I broke your heart...if I broke your spirit, made you quit being a Story Teller, that he could get me into Hope's Peak Academy." She said. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth opened and closed as he tried to form words.

" _So that's it...the fucker...god I wanna kill him...I wanna kill him so fucking badly right now."_ he thought, angrily crushing his cup.

"You mean to tell me...all of the shit you did, everything you said to me, it was all because he told you to do it? Because he said he could get you into Hope's Peak Academy?" he said firmly.

"I'm sorry Daisuke! He didn't give me a choice...he said that if I didn't do it, that he would make my life a living hell. I was already on the academy's watch list as a potential Ultimate student. He said he could get me in easily. If not, he said that he would black list me and make impossible to get into any college or high school I wanted." she said.

Daisuke took a deep breath, his shoulders shaking with rage. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He just wanted to punch something. He wanted to punch his father in the face...dent it in so much his face wasn't recognizable. He wanted to smash his head in with a baseball bat, tear it off its shoulders and see the blood spray in all directions like a fountain.

"I hate him...I hate him so fucking much." Daisuke hissed. The unbridled rage he felt in that very moment...it woke something in him he never thought he would feel. Pure unadulterated rage. Sylvia was quick to calm him down, placing a hand over his own.

"Calm down Daisuke...there is nothing you can do, not while all of us are here." she said.

"Let go...you're the major cause behind this! You broke my heart into a million tiny little shards, because he fucking told you. I'm sure you would have been fine if you refused. But no, you agreed just so you could get yourself into Hope's Peak Academy. Well whoop-de-fucking-do! Look where we are, on some deserted island, trapped against our will being motivated by a bear to kill each other!" he shouted angrily. A few of the others grew worried when they heard him shouting.

"Hey, keep this between us dammit. This isn't something they need to know."

"Oh no...I agree wholeheartedly. The world doesn't need to know you broke my heart so you could get yourself a meal ticket into the grandest academy in the world. Do me a favor, fuck off. Fuck right off a cliff and die...because I truly despise everything about you." the boy cried, standing up from his seat. He started walking away, fed up with the pinkette.

"Daisuke, you are overreacting!" Sylvia cried, causing the boy to stop. She had stood up as well, clenching her hands angrily.

"I'm overreacting? That's a fucking laugh...I have a right to overreact. My entire life, my father has despised me for having talent. He has always shit talked me, saying my Story Telling isn't a talent. He's told me constantly that I will amount to nothing, that I should give up and be a hard working man like him. I had you by my side and he took that away from me. Do you understand why I wanted to kill myself? Because I was sick of it!" he shouted.

"Quiet down already, you're causing a scene!" Sylvia cried back, causing the black haired teen to cross his arms.

"I don't give two shits. You know what I feel a helluva lot better now that this is out in the open. You suck! Everything about you screams desperate, and you let my father talk you out of a relationship with someone who was your best friend...and honestly I'm glad, because now that I'm free of you and of these emotions, I can pursue someone else. Two someones in fact, so you can sit on this and rotate." Daisuke said firmly, flipping the pinkette off. He turned away from her, walking toward the dessert table.

"You are such an asshole Daisuke Del Rio! UGH!"

"Tell it to my butt sweetheart, see if it'll tell you otherwise!" he cried back. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling so much better all of a sudden.

" _Wow, it is true that bringing everything in the open feels liberating...all of that darkness just melted away, and now I can do whatever I want!"_ he thought excitedly.

He grabbed one of the cookies Sonia had made, shoving the entire thing in his mouth. He grabbed another one, and another one, a grin on his face.

"I can see you like those cookies."

Daisuke looked at Sonia, a doe eyed look on his face. He swallowed the cookies he had been chewing, wiping his mouth off with his shirt. She shook her head, snagging a cookie for herself.

"I have to say, they turned out better than I was expecting...I wanted to try pineapple jelly instead, but Hiyoko used it all on her cake." She said.

"Maybe we can make more later...I'm free any time you want." he said.

"That's sweet of you...so, I'm gonna address the Elephant on the beach...what was that about?" she asked, referring to what had just happened. He sighed, glancing at the ocean.

"That by friend was me letting go of my demons. I'm sure you heard all of that, but it's just as I said. My father set out to destroy me from the moment he realized I had talent, and he did it in the worst way possible. Fathers are supposed to nurture and inspire their children...my old man, he did the complete opposite." he said. He bit his cookie rather hard, causing it to crumble in his hand. He shook it off, shoving the rest of it in his mouth.

"Did he...really do all of those things? Did he really do all of that to Sylvia too?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if what Sylvia is saying is true...but it sounds like something his scummy ass would do. Blackmail someone into doing something, if not he makes their life a living hell. I'm sure he's destroyed countless lives using that method."

"He needs to be arrested for this! What if he's extorting people into doing his bidding?" the princess asked.

"He already is...but I'm sure he's got his bases covered...and even if I could do something about it, I'm all the way in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. It's not like I can swim back to Japan after all." he said. She sighed, giving him a nod.

"Tis a pressing matter...perhaps I can assist you when we leave these islands." she said, a firm look on her place.

"You aren't gonna ask me to let you bear my children in return are you?" he asked jokingly, causing her to blush. She slapped his arm, puffing her cheeks out.

"This is serious! Don't tell anyone I said that either, they wouldn't let me live it down." she said, looking away from him.

" _Why is he so damn attractive? I just want to hug him...these urges are really starting to annoy me."_ Sonia thought, slapping her cheeks firmly.

"Alright, we have to do our best to escape these islands with our lives. So don't go dying on me." she said.

"I won't...I promise." he said, giving her a loving smile. Her eyes lit up a bit as she looked into his own. They started leaning forward, about to share a kiss when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem, blocking the snack table." Hiyoko said, pushing the two of them apart. The two jumped back from each other, their faces being flushed pink.

" _Jesus, I was about to kiss her...what the fuck Hiyoko you are such a cock blocker!"_ Daisuke screamed in his mind. The blonde dancer spared a glance at him, giving him a knowing smirk and a wink. He growled, about to wrap his hands around her neck.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S START THIS SHIT!" Nekumaru suddenly shouted, preventing the boy from finishing his mission.

"Before anything, I would like to say something. I'm glad that you have all come here for this, because we aren't just having a party...we're holding a farewell ceremony for two departed souls. Fuyuhiko was a kind person, and I wish all of you could have gotten to truly know him, so don't let what you saw be what defines him in your minds. Cherish the time you have with each other, for it could be the last time you see that person again." Peko said firmly, holding her glass up in the air.

"Here here, let's pour one out for the homies!" Sonia cried out, grabbing the glass she had set next to her on the table. Everyone poured their drinks out, breaking into applause seconds later.

"Come on Coach! Light those fuckers up!" Ibuki cried out, a look of excitement on her face.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." the man said, kneeling down to light the fuse. He stepped back seconds later, watching as the first stream of bottle rockets shot into the air, exploding in a myriad of color.

"I gotta say, this was a pretty fun idea Dais...you have good stuff cooking in there after all." Hiyoko said.

"Don't make me shove your cute face in your cake sweetheart, because I will." the boy said.

"Cute?" she said softly. His eyes widened a bit in shock.

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from...I'll retract it."

"No no...it's okay...I don't mind if you call me cute...it's the truth after all." she said, giving him a wink.

For a few minutes, they watched the fireworks peacefully, with nothing happening. That is until they all suddenly stopped. Nekumaru and Ibuki gave each other weird looks. Over half of the fireworks were still unused, and they had lined up the fuses so they would light each other up.

"Hang on, I guess we can have an intermission while we fix this." Nekumaru said.

"Let Ibuki do it...maybe she used the wrong fuses." the Musician added.

"What is the meaning of this! How dare you all have a shindig and not invite me?" Monokuma cried, causing everyone to scream in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Hey, you leave these kids alone. They're not bothering anyone!" Usami cried, appearing next to them.

"Shut up Monomi, don't make me hit you again!" the bear warned, causing the rabbit to shut up.

"God, what the hell do you want? Did you not get your sick kicks from the last trial? You here to make us kill each other? Because we fucking aren't!" Daisuke exclaimed angrily.

"Aw, it's cute how you think you won't kill each other. I understand that it's only been a day since the last trial, but we don't have much time my friends. You know I was thinking, what can Headmaster Monokuma do to enrich the lives of his students?"

"Oh god...please just go home, leave us alone!" Mikan cried out.

"That's right! I thought of something rather juicy, I was going to share your darkest secrets with everyone through the PA system...but I realized that was old school. So old in fact that it ended up getting someone else killed...poor little cinnamon roll. Then again there's nothing you can do when you are being held at gunpoint. Mwahahahaha!" the bear cried, throwing his head back in maniacal laughter.

"You are disgracing this farewell for our deceased friends. Leave at once, or else." Peko hissed in anger, taking a hold of her sword.

"Peko no! You know what happens when you attack Monokuma. You'll die, is that what you want? To die and disappoint Fuyuhiko?" Daisuke asked, taking a hold of her sword.

"He is threatening our lively hood...if we eliminate him, then we will not suffer any longer." she said.

"Go ahead and try it babe, I assure you three hundred swords stabbing you at one time feels wonderful too." Monokuma said, flashing his claws to the swordswoman.

"Peko, stand down. That is an order, do you understand me?!" Daisuke cried out in anger. The girl's eyes flashed briefly, before she relaxed out of her stance, lowering her sheathed sword.

"My apologies master, I did not mean to cause you trouble."

"You aren't causing me trouble at all...you're just doing what you were taught. But you have to understand that all us are at risk here...we can't have you die for a stupid reason Peko. You're my precious friend, and I don't want you to die." Daisuke said, giving the girl a tight hug.

"Aw, isn't that cute? Daisuke and Peko sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Monokuma sung, breaking into laughter once more.

"If you have come here to do nothing but mock us, then please leave. We haven't the time nor the effort to deal with you tonight. Not when we are celebrating the bright hope of those that have departed this realm." Nagito said firmly.

"Fine, I'm sure those two will be fucking each other later tonight anyway. That's beside the point...today I have come with a brand new motive...but this is one that you'll have to wait to receive!"

"You brought a motive but you aren't giving it to us personally?" Sonia asked.

"That sounds redundant don't you think?" Hajime added, earning curious nods from the others.

"Ah yes, it might...but this is a wonderful motive. You see all of you have deep dark secrets...a lot of nasty shit that you want to keep well guarded. So I'm going to mail each one of them to you, thing is you're going to get each others secrets!" Monokuma said.

"What would be the point of that? If they have each others secrets, then they wouldn't know what to do with them. You are just exposing their dirty laundry, you meanie bear!" Usami cried.

"Dammit, I've told you never to interrupt me!" Monokuma cried, turning to face the rabbit.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Sabaku wa ore no stando da!" the bear cried, his red eye flashing brightly, as blue energy gathered around him.

"No...not this...this is his most powerful stand!" Usami cried.

"Ore ore ore ore ore ore ore ore ore ore!" Monokuma cried, with each punch, Usami's face was more dented in, until he gave her a final punch sending her flying over the moon.

"That's what you get for messing with the great Monokuma Jostar!" He cried.

"Oh my fucking god!" Hiyoko cried, pinching her eyes. The level of cringe was too much for the little blonde to bear. Daisuke didn't know why, but the sudden urge to dab entered his body.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. The point of each of you getting each others darkest secrets is simple...you can use them to make them do evil stuff. Of course I'm not telling you who they belong too, that will be up to you to figure out. If I don't get a body in four days, I'll say each secret through the PA system, so you'll have to live with your dirty laundry being out in the open! Upupupupu!" the bear cried, disappearing into the sand.

"Our secrets...oh boy, there's a lot of stuff I've done that a princess shouldn't do." Sonia said, her face tinging read.

"What? Do you perhaps touch yourself at night?" Hiyoko asked, causing the princess's blush to darken. Daisuke slapped the back of her head.

"Be serious. Everyone is gonna get a secret belonging to someone else...I'm gonna say this right now, don't bother reading it. As soon as you get that envelope, get rid of it...the less motive we have to use it, the better." He said firmly.

 _ **Ding ding ding ding.**_

" _ **Ah, I almost forgot...the destruction of yellow manila envelopes or their contents is strictly prohibited on this island. If I see anyone attempting to dispose of them, I will punish you to the full extent of my authority."**_

Daisuke felt something vibrate in his pocket and reached inside, seeing the new message screen on his handbook flashing. He clicked it and it opened to the regulations page. A new rule had been added.

Rule 12: The Destruction of Yellow Manila folders and their contents is strictly prohibited.

The Story Teller let out a heavy sigh, anger flowing through his body as he turned to face his friends.

"Well, even if we can't destroy them, that doesn't stop us from not opening them. Just don't be tempted alright...whatever is inside those envelopes, it will bring us nothing but grief." he said.

"We finally got it! Let's continue where we left off, I wanna wash that sour taste Monokuma left behind outta my mouth!" Nekumaru said, holding the lighter to the fuse. Ibuki watched on in excitement, her eyes widening when she saw one of the rockets tipped over.

"Wait, don't!" she cried.

The rocket shot outward, almost hitting the Ultimate Musician as it sailed up, exploding into hundreds of different colors. Several rockets started flying in all directions, causing everyone to scatter.

"What the hell is going on?" Daisuke cried out. One of the large rockets started flying toward him, only to be knocked off course by Peko who had swung her sword just in time.

She gripped the hilt of her sword tightly as she started swinging, redirecting all of the rockets and blocking all of the festival balls flying toward them. She swung her sword at an incoming festive ball, only it hit the tip of her scabbard, making it spin in the other direction. Her eyes widened as it flew toward Sonia, who stood there too shocked to move. Daisuke pushed her out of the way, catching the ball in his hand. He let out a sigh of relief, at least until the ball started smoking.

"Oh shit!" he shouted, pulling his arm back to throw the ball. It exploded before it left his hand, bright white light filled the area for a fraction of a second.

In the background, the fireworks kept on flying into the sky, some going in other directions. It wasn't long before they had burned themselves out, a few seconds at most. Sonia stood up, panting a bit at what had happened.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"We're fine, a few minor burns here and there, but otherwise fine." Nekumaru said.

"Ibuki should have checked the fuses before Coach lit them up. Sorry." the Musician said.

"It wasn't your fault. The rocket had fallen over and so had the festival balls, none of us saw it. As long as no one is hurt, then we can just let it slide." Mahiru said happily.

"Um...I don't think everyone made it out of that unhurt." Daisuke said, not facing his friends.

"What are you talking about man...we're all alive, and that fire show was awesome, even if it was a bit outta control." Kazuichi said.

"Daisuke...is something wrong?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, you're starting to scare me Dais...you threw that festive ball before it exploded right?" Hiyoko asked. The boy swallowed hard, turning around to face them, his white shirt was smeared pink with blood. He had wrapped his right hand with it, trying to stop the blood.

"That's a fat no...it exploded before it left my hand...I don't think this is just a flesh wound either." he said, showing them his hand.

Half of his hand was completely gone, his fingers bent in all different directions. His thumb, forefinger and middle finger were gone, with half of the middle finger having remained. He felt a little faint, as he clutched his hand tightly.

"I'm a little dizzy now..." he said.

"Oh my god, someone give me something to make a tourniquet. I need a shirt to use as a bandage or else he's gonna bleed out! One of you run to the pharmacy and bring me all of the gauze you can carry, now!" Mikan cried, running to her friend's side.

"Daisuke...is he gonna be alright?" Hiyoko asked.

"He's gonna be fine if we help him out fast enough!" Mikan cried, taking the towel Kazuichi handed her.

"I'll go get that gauze, let's go Taka." he said, earning a nod from the Astronomer. Peko dashed behind them, moving a bit faster than the two. Mikan took the soiled shirt off the boy's hand, looking it over. Ibuki tied a belt around his bicep, pulling it as tightly as she could.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"I hate to say it, but with the equipment I have on hand, I won't be able to do anything. I'm not in a stable place and I can't perform surgery without the right sets of equipment. We're gonna have to cut his arm off and seal the blood vessels by cauterizing them." Mikan said. Sonia took a few short breaths of air, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out, being caught by Hajime before she hit the ground.

"Sonia! Hey, wake up!" he cried, slapping her cheek.

"This is awful! We were having so much fun, why would this happen?" Hiyoko cried, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Nekumaru he's gonna loose blood if we stay here. Let's take him to the pharmacy and heal him there. I need one of you to run to the Market and bring me some rubber tubing and a hacksaw, along with a poncho and a gas mask." Mikan said.

"Jesus Christ...I can't believe this shit." Akane cried, breaking into a sprint toward the store.

"I'll go with you, wait up." Nagito said, a ghost of a smile on his face. Everyone's happy evening had turned into something entirely different.

 _ **xxx**_

The first thing he felt was pain. He couldn't explain it, but his entire right arm seemed to be in pain. It wasn't the kind that comes on when you fall asleep on your arm and it goes so numb you can't feel it. It was an intense burning pain, as if something hot had been dropped onto your skin. He could compare it to squeezing an ice cube with rock salt in your hand, an intense burn that takes weeks to stop hurting all together.

He slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight bothering them for a few seconds. His vision cleared a bit, and all he saw was white...white ceiling, white walls, white curtains, white everything. The scent of rubbing alcohol filled his nose going deep into his sinuses and into his lungs. He never really liked that smell. It was the same smell that he was used to smelling when he was about to get inoculated, and he hated needles. He glanced to his right, seeing an IV pole by his bed side. He noticed there was a bag of blood hooked to it as well.

Following the line, he saw that it was in fact going into his arm. He felt confused, especially because he didn't need anything like blood going into his system. He rose his right arm up, trying to grab the bedsheets, only to realize he couldn't. That's when he noticed the top of his arm. His eyes widened a bit when he realized half of his arm was missing. It had been cut down almost to the elbow. His heart started beating a mile a minute, as he stared down at his now missing limb. Memories rushed into his mind, and he finally remembered. He had been at the beach, a stray firework flew at Sonia and he caught it.

Realizing what must have happened, he started calming down, laying back into his bed. He didn't know exactly where he was, but he knew he wasn't in a hospital. For a fleeting second, the thought he had woken up back in Japan in some hospital. That a doctor was going to walk into the room and tell him that it had all been a dream. Sadly he knew that wasn't what was going to happen. He glanced at his bedside table, seeing a manila folded placed there, with Monokuma's face being printed on it. He growled angrily.

"Shit, Piss, Cunt, Fuck, Cocksucker, Motherfucker, Tits!" he shouted angrily.

Mikan burst into the room a second later, a worried look on her face. She started checking him over, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's gonna be alright Daisuke, I'm sorry but I couldn't save your arm. That firework did too much damage." She said.

"It's fine...that's not why I was swearing...it was because of that envelope." He said, pointing to it. She looked over to the table, eyes widening a bit.

"Monokuma must have placed this here. It's been three days since the party...you've been asleep this whole time." she said.

"Three days?" He cried, eyes widening.

"Yes...it's been hard but you pulled through. I gave you enough medicine so you wouldn't feel any pain, and I've been taking care of you ever since. We're actually at small clinic which was located in the back of the Pharmacy. There aren't any machines here, so I had to monitor you constantly." she said.

"Sweetheart, have you slept at all?" he asked, glancing at her tired expression.

"I have, for a few hours at a time. With no machines, I didn't know how your heart was doing...thankfully you are doing fine. You don't need that blood anymore either. We had to give you three transfusions during the surgery." she said.

"Three?"

"It was even harder to find someone with your blood type. Thankfully you and Sonia share blood types, so she more than willingly gave you some blood, after she woke up from fainting that is." Mikan said.

Daisuke grimaced a bit when the pink blood bag was taken off the IV rack. He wasn't expecting to have needed a blood transfusion. Then again he must have lost quite a bit of blood from that one dumb mistake. It was an accident of course, and it was all out of his hands, but still it was a dumb call to catch the ball instead of just tackling the girl to the ground.

"So...when can I leave this place?" he asked curiously.

"Well, provided you pass all of my examinations, you should be able to leave within the hour or so. You might need some drugs for the pain, and a sling for the arm. And I had finally removed those pesky stitches too." she said, a frown on her face.

"Um...about my...arm. What exactly did you do?"

"We had to hack off the mangled part. There was no way to salvage it with the equipment on hand. I had to cauterize the wound a few times, so there are no stitches, but I had to give you some Antibiotics in case an infection broke out. You're body is very resilient though, so you pulled through quite miraculously." She said.

"Thanks to your help sweetheart. I would have died if you hadn't been here, that's for sure." he said, giving her a smile. She eeped, her face flushing brightly.

"I-I was just d-doing my j-job. Nothing else." she said, stuttering a bit. He shook his head, placing his hand over her own.

"No, it wasn't just your job. You seriously saved my skin, so thank you." he said. She smiled brightly.

"You're very welcome...also please tell me when you're going to take some Medicinal Marijuana so I can keep stock of it." She said. He blushed brightly.

"Alright, I'll let you know next time." he said.

Outside of the Pharmacy, Kazuichi, along with Sonia, Takane, Peko, Hajime and Hiyoko were hanging out. The others had been left to their own devices. Everyone was worried about Daisuke of course, but they figured worrying would only make them feel worse. Peko was already feeling guilty, since it had been her fault that the ball flew in his direction. Sonia was also blaming herself, since saving her cost the boy his arm.

Hajime and Kazuichi had reassured the two that it was out of their hands, an act of randomness that no one was able to stop. The young mechanic had been busy with something for the last three days, and even now he was a few meters away from them, messing around with some tools he had gotten at the Skate shop.

"Hey, have any of you...you know...opened the envelope?" Hiyoko asked suddenly, making her friends look back at her.

"Of course we haven't. Daisuke told us not to open them, besides opening them is just gonna cause us grief!" Takane snapped, an annoyed look on her face.

"I know that...but just because we've abstained doesn't mean the others haven't. I told Big sis Mahiru not to open it, but I can't account for everyone." She said.

"I agree with Hiyoko. Not opening the envelope is just making it much harder for us...the fact that our secrets could be in the hands of others really bothers me." Sonia said, a worried look on her face.

"It ain't like we can do anything about it Miss Sonia. We just have to deal with it for now. Eventually Monokuma will grow bored of them and either take them back or give us another motive." Kazuichi said firmly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." the platinum blonde said.

"How about we just meet up and open the envelopes together as a group. If we get rid of the motive then Monokuma cannot force our hand." Hajime said firmly.

"That is true...if we all speak of our secrets then we will get rid of the motive he has given us." Sonia said happily.

"Except it will not be easy. Not everyone will be willing to share their secrets, even if it comes from the mouth of another person. I myself have no qualms with sharing mine, however I do not know what my envelope has." Peko said.

"Too many secrets?" Hiyoko asked, a catty grin on her face.

"No, all of my secrets have to do with my upbringing as Fuyuhiko's retainer. I have killed before, I surmise it might be that. If anyone even thinks about blackmailing me with that, I will break every bone in their body." She said firmly, crossing her arms. They all swallowed hard.

"What about you Hajime? Any idea what your potential secret could be?" Kazuichi asked.

"No idea man. Aside from my talent and my parents, I remember everything about my life. I dunno what it could be." he said.

"Would you mind sharing what yours could be Kazuichi? I'm sure it could be enlightening." Sonia said, a small smirk on her face.

"Well, I don't really have anything embarrassing to share...well...there was this one kid I was friends with throughout my life. We used to be best friends, but we started growing distant. He used me a lot to keep his grades up, I used to be an A student. That kid always used sweet words with me, so I would give him my test answers and homework answers. Eventually I grew tired of it, and told him out right." He said, scratching his cheek.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kazuichi. I didn't think something like that had happened to you." Takane said, giving him a frown.

"It's alright...I grew annoyed with a lot of people. They all saw me as a nerd, so I decided to toughen myself up. I got contacts so I could get rid of my glasses, grew out and dyed my hair to change my appearance and I sharpened my teeth so I could scare people. No one bothered me then, but no one approached me either...at least until I got to this island." he said.

"Well, since we're all opening up and shit...I guess I can share this...as you know, I am a little mean spirited at times." Hiyoko said, causing everyone to look at her.

"A little?"

"You're a total bitch, what are you talking about?"

"You stole my wallet."

"Alright, I can be really evil when I want to be. But that stems from the fact that...I was bullied for most of my life." Hiyoko said, causing her friends to gasp.

"You...you were bullied?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, the Saionji name is well known in Japan. Our clan is one of the oldest ones in the world, and our Traditional Dances are centuries old. The girls in my old school grew jealous of my popularity, so often times they filled my shoes with tacks and broken glass. That's why I started wearing sandals instead. They would shout at me, punch me, call me names...it was horrible." She said, holding back her tears.

"I guess that's why you are so mean sometimes, especially with Mikan. I take it she reminds you of yourself when you were being bullied?" Peko asked, earning a nod from the dancer.

"You're right Peko. I try to be nice, but I'm scared people will bully me again, so I bully them before they can start. I don't take shit from anyone, not even my own family. The only person that cares about me is my daddy, he actually loves me!" She said firmly.

"That isn't true. I'm sure your mother loves you dearly." Sonia said.

"Not really. Hiyoko said this to me the last time we hung out together...she said she was taken away by her strict grandmother practically since she was born. She was taught to be a proper young woman, and often was told to dance for hours on end. Her grandmother doesn't care about her well-being at all, just the family name." Hajime said.

"That's right big brother! You hit the nail on the head!" Hiyoko said cheerfully. She was happy he had remembered a detail like that about her life.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Hiyoko. But you shouldn't be mean to people either, if you bully others than that really isn't going to make you feel better is it?" Sonia asked.

"No...it never does. I remembered I said something really mean to Mikan during our second day here, and I felt so bad. She's been nothing but nice to me, taking care of all of us and now she even took care of Daisuke after his accident. I still haven't apologized to her." she said, glancing at the floor.

"It's alright sweetheart, just apologize to her the next time you see her. She's our friend after all. That's how we're gonna beat this mastermind, by beating them with friendship. If we all become close, we won't ever kill each other. We won't have a reason too, even with their motives." Hajime said firmly.

"I agree with Hajime, let's do our very best to get out of this island together!" Sonia said firmly.

"Well, I for one am gonna show my friend that we care about him. Remember those parts I asked you all to look for?" Kazuichi asked, earning nods from his friends.

"Did you make something with them?" Takane asked.

"It better be something useful and not something sick like a dildo. I'll break it over your shins if it is." Hiyoko said, earning a sigh from everyone.

"It isn't. I figured Dais isn't gonna be the same without his arm. He won't be able to write, and he won't be able to defend himself either. So I asked Monokuma if I could take apart some appliances from the store and he agreed. I present you all with this." Kazuichi said, holding out his finished project.

It was a cybernetic arm. It was black in color, with the bottom of it being white. The thumb was black, while the other digits were a solid white color. The black faded to a dark metallic gray near the end. There were some needles sticking out from one side, along with various wires and other things on the inside of it.

"You made him an arm?" Hajime asked.

"That's right. Mikan gave me the measurements of his missing arm and set out to build this. It will hook directly to his nervous system, and all of the wires will make it work like an actual arm. He won't feel anything, but it will do for now." he said.

"Are you sure it works though? We wouldn't want to hurt him more than he already is." Sonia said, looking the device over.

"Hey who do you think I am? I'm the Ultimate Mechanic you know. I took apart several cash registers and made an entirely new chip for the arm. It will turn the electricity in his nervous system into a power source for the arm. Trust me, I made a cybernetic leg for someone before so I based it off that design." He said.

"I agree, he's the Ultimate Mechanic for a reason right? Let's just see what Daisuke thinks about it." Hajime said, pointing toward the doors.

Daisuke walked into the sun for the first time in three days. It was a bit odd for him to be outside again, especially since he was now missing a limb. He looked around the area for a few seconds, being assaulted by his friends almost a second later. He felt Sonia hug him tightly, along with Hiyoko. He blushed a bit, smiling brightly.

"Hey guys, I'm happy to see you all!" he said.

"Daisuke, I'm so sorry. It was because of me that you lost your arm!" Sonia said firmly.

"I'm sorry as well. The festive ball struck my sword and flew in your direction...I failed to protect you Master." Peko said, bowing her head in shame.

"Girls please...what happened wasn't either of your faults. If anything it was my fault for catching the damn thing, and now we know not to play with fireworks." he said, chuckling a bit.

"How...how can you be so happy? You lost your arm." Hiyoko said, looking him over.

"It's alright. I lost an arm, but I'm still alive. I got my friends and nothing will take this joy away from me...even this goddamn envelope." He said, staring at the envelope in his hand with hatred.

"I'll take that from you. Kazuichi here has something for you." Sonia said, taking the envelope from his hand.

"Yeah, I knew it would be hard for you without an arm, so I made this one for you." Kazuichi said, holding out his mechanical arm. Daisuke stared at it, eyes widened.

"Dude, that looks bad ass. Does it have a palm blaster like Iron Man?" he asked.

"I'm a mechanic not a miracle worker." he said, causing the boy to deflate.

"Well, I love it anyways. How does it...you know...mount on?" he asked.

"It'll hook onto your nervous system. Is your stump healed?" the mechanic asked curiously. Daisuke rose what remained of his right arm, giving him a nod.

"Mikan said that it was fully healed. There was apparently some medicine created by the Ultimate Pharmacist in stock and it healed it all up completely." he said.

"Then it will work. Here give me your arm, it's gonna hurt like hell though. All of these little needles will stab into your nerves." he said.

Daisuke grimaced a bit as he held his arm out. He grit his teeth, clenching his eyes shut as his friend matched the arm with his stump. As soon as he did, he pressed a button on the side of the arm, the needles stabbing into his skin. He let out a scream of pain as the needles attached themselves to his nervous system. It clasped down on his arm, so it would stay snug.

"There you go...go on and see if it works." Kazuichi said, letting the arm go. Daisuke looked at his new limb, moving it around a bit. He opened and closed his hand a few times, moving each digit around.

"It's weird...feels real." he said.

"It does? That's good, if we get better parts I'll build you another one. I made the arm so that the top part detaches, that way I don't have to disconnect it from your nerves, that would hurt like shit." Kazuichi said, a smile on his face.

"Thanks man, high five!" Daisuke said, slapping his metal hand against Kazuichi's, causing the boy to groan in pain.

"Daisuke, I hate to say something disappointing so soon after you got discharged but...it's about the envelopes." Sonia said, a frown on her face.

"You wanna open them right?" he asked, earning nods from everyone.

"We held off for the past three days, but we aren't sure of who opened them or not. Right now, anyone could be plotting anything." Takane said.

"Hmm...then we should do our best to discuss them as a class. Perhaps during the next Dinner meeting...but for now, let's go to the diner, I'm fucking hungry. Mikan said she would meet us there in a few minutes." He said.

"Cool, hey I'll grill us up some burgers...been awhile since I had one. Maybe I'm the Ultimate Fry Cook." Hajime said, giving them a smirk.

"Big brother has the same ability as Spongebob." Hiyoko said, causing everyone to laugh, much to Hajime's chagrin. The small group of friends walked back to the Diner, hopeful smiles on their faces.

 _ **xxx**_

"Come on, you have to get me what I asked for, or I will make your life a living hell."

"I'm telling you, I am not doing that! It's sick and gross, and goes completely against my talent. I do what I do to see people smiling, not filled with misery."

The first sighed angrily, turning to face the second. They slammed their fist against the counter top, causing the second to yelp in fear.

"I'll tell ya what...you got till tomorrow to deliver those items to my cottage. If not, then I'll show everyone them pictures of you."

"No please! Don't show those pictures to anyone...I'll see what I can do alright?" the second person said firmly.

"Fine...I'll give you another day, but if you don't deliver, I will show everyone those pictures...got it?"

The person left the cottage a second later, closing the door after themselves. The person left behind burst into tears, sobbing loudly into their pillow. Anger and sadness flowed through their body, as they felt true despair.

 _ **xxx**_

Nagito made his way toward the second island pharmacy. He had been waiting for the others to leave before actually making his move. He had been plotting for the last couple of days. He was sad that Daisuke ended up loosing a limb due to his own luck. But it was a necessary step in order for him to see the brilliant hope he wanted to see. He would be a stepping stone for hope, and he would make sure the darkest despair loomed over all of them.

He walked into the pharmacy, humming to himself as he looked around. He moved toward the Opioid section, eyeing some of the pill bottles that were on the shelves. Oxycodone, Fentanyl, Morphine, Tramadol...nothing would do for his purpose. He kept looking around, finding some behind the counter Ibuprofen but that also wouldn't do. He walked over to the small fridge on the other side of the pharmacy, a smile on his face. He opened it, eyes widening a bit at the clear bottle with the red cap on it. He grabbed it, shaking it a bit.

"Yes...this will do just fine." he said. He pulled out the small baggie he had brought from the store and placed the small bottle inside it. He grabbed a small insulated fanny pack from within the fridge, along with a syringe and placed it all inside. He grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and scrawled something on it, making sure to make it legible.

He waited for a few minutes before heading back toward the first island. He was walking with a spring in his step. He made it back to the Hotel twenty minutes after. He had to hurry so that the insulation within the fanny pack didn't grow warm. He looked around, humming to himself before picking one of the cottages at random. He placed the fanny pack inside the mailbox, raising the flag.

"Hey Nagito, what are you doing here?" Chiaki asked, startling the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Oh, nothing...I was just taking a stroll. A shining hope like you shouldn't worry about trash like me." He said, giving her a smile.

"I worry about you Nagito...don't call yourself trash..you are a beautiful person like everyone here...you shouldn't degrade yourself." Chiaki said, looking at her handheld.

"Thank you Miss Nanami, but that will not change my views of the world and of myself. Talent is everything in this world. I believe Luck is also given to us in a set amount. One must have equal amounts of good and bad luck...but some times I get a lot of bad luck. It's the luck of the draw I'm afraid." he said. She just looked at him oddly, giving him a shrug.

"Even if it is, you should see yourself as one of us. Calling yourself trash, that makes you sound like you don't belong with us. We're all Ultimates you know." she said.

"I understand...I've taken too much of your time...I shall go now." he said, brushing past another one of their friends who didn't even greet either of them. She walked over to her cottage, seeing her mailbox's flag was raised. She opened the small box, seeing what was inside. Just like that, Nagito's plan had been set in motion.

 _ **End of Act 3**_

 _ **Restoration at 20%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 2**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 3**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 2**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 3**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 4**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 2**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 2**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 2**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 4**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 1**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 1**_


	12. Chapter 2 Act 4: Jabberwock Coaster Ride

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth act of Chapter 2. I gotta say, this chapter is getting mighty long, even now as I write Act 5, all I see is fucking filler. But it is important filler, there is no way I would fuck everyone over with useless filler, every chapter I write moves the plot along in some way shape or form. So I hope you enjoy this wonderful creamy filler that is normally found in sandwich cookies.**

 **In the last chapter, we saw Daisuke losing his arm for a third fucking time. I swear I don't know what I have against Daisuke and his arm but I see it as an enemy now. So sorry, no second tattoo for Daisuke as that was on his other arm. This chapter will also include some stirrings and some hidden truths about Daisuke and Hiyoko none of you ever knew. So get your butts prepared for the penetration of a life time. For alas, it will have new content.**

 **Worry not, the Investigation and Class Trial will happen at some point in this chapter, I haven't decided when but it will happen. This chapter might have 7 acts total and an epilogue closing the chapter out. Then we move out to the exciting 3rd Chapter, which will have more acts for all too enjoy, especially because I have some interesting ideas for chapter 3.**

 **So as always, thanks for reading...shoutouts to all my wonderful readers and as always, Embrace Despair...**

 **Also as a side note, could you please keep theories and guesses on who the murderer or the victim might be out of the reviews? I want to keep that section spoiler free as much as possible. After everything has been revealed, I don't care but before the investigation chapter and the class trial, please try to wait.**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 2

Act 4

Jabberwock Rollercoaster Ride

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

Daisuke couldn't help but smile. His friends were at the diner, all of them having a good time. Hajime turned out to be an excellent fry cook, though he did mess up a few times. He was able to create a decent amount of burgers for everyone. He admit that he worked at a fast food joint during the summer, so he used the experience he got there to make everyone's food. Of course he had more food to work with, so he had been able to experiment a lot. Sonia had decided to join him, making all of the things away from the grill. She had made Peko a nice salad, which the swordswoman was enjoying.

Kazuichi and Takane were sitting at a booth together, both of them leaning back in their seats. The mechanic had said something that made the astronomer laugh quite a bit. Hiyoko just looked at them in annoyance, but decided her fries were much more important at the moment. She had given Mikan a heartfelt apology, making the nurse cry quite a bit, even though she had done nothing wrong.

Daisuke himself had been looking at his new arm. It was crazy to think that he now had a cybernetic limb. As he moved it around, it made small whirling noises, almost like a computer when it was processing information. Kazuichi said that it was due to the cooling fan he had installed, so the limb didn't overheat while he was using it. The sound of a plate being set in front of him broke him out of his musings, and he looked up to see the smiling face of Sonia, who had set a tray of food in front of him.

"I hope I did everything to your liking. Hajime was a bit confused with your order, so I decided to help him." She said.

"You know I said Triple Krabby Supreme on a Kelp Bun, with extra pickles and burnt to a crisp as a joke. No one seemed to understand it though." He said, taking a hold of his burger. He took a bite out of it, shrugging it off.

"So?" she asked.

"It's delicious...nothing beats a good burger, especially at a 50's diner like this. No one is complaining, especially Peko." he said, glancing at the swordswoman who had been stuffing lettuce in her face for the past minute. She looked up from her plate, a bit of ranch dressing on her cheek. She swallowed hard, grabbing a napkin.

"My apologies...I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday since I was so worried about your well-being. I forgot about table manners for a second there." she said, blushing a bit.

"Oh no one is blaming you. I'm sure none of us ate well after what happened."

"Pfft, I did. I convinced the perverted chef to start a room service...I sent him a message last night and he made me a four course meal and delivered it piping hot. It was amazing." Hiyoko said, a grin on her face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you may need therapy?" Kazuichi asked, earning a cross look from the Dancer.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a prick?" she asked.

"Hiyoko sweetheart, we talked about this...no more mean comments toward your friends." Sonia said, a stern look on her face. She sighed, choosing to keep eating her sweet potato fries.

"It's fun to hang out with friends from time to time. But there are times I wonder what the others are up to. We can't always hang out like this." Hajime said, taking a seat at the bar, his own tray of food before him.

"I know what you mean. Knowing Nekumaru and Akane, those two are probably tearing each other apart. Teruteru is probably busy making dinner for everyone, Ibuki is most likely trying to make a guitar out of cardboard and rubber bands again. Nagito is ghosting around, Chiaki's got her games and Sylvia...who really cares about her?" Daisuke said, shrugging a bit.

"You...really hate her don't you?" Mikan asked, a tone of seriousness on her voice. He sighed, taking a sip from his milkshake.

"I don't hate her...I hate what she did to me, and I absolutely loathe the person who made her do it. My father. God I want to see him die a horrible death." he said firmly.

"Don't say that! Wishing death on another person is wrong!" Sonia exclaimed firmly.

"I heard you say his name. Ryusuke Fuji correct?" Takane asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah...he's a Stockbroker. He buys and sells stocks and makes his money by playing the Stock Market. He's often in New York, but lately he's been here in Japan making my and my family's life a living hell." He said.

"Oh right...I remember you mentioning you had a sister. What's she like?" Hajime asked curiously. Everyone had their attention on Daisuke now. He was used to it, seeing as he was a Story Teller.

"My sister Erika...she's amazing. There's this fire in her that never burns out, no matter how tough the situation is. She's got gumption, and always strives to be a better person. Even when our dickhead father threatens us. She wants to be a fashion designer." he said.

"That's an interesting talent. People with artistic views of the world often times can create the most lavish of things, and clothing is something that would define us." Takane said firmly.

"If you say so. She has sketch pads filled with hundreds, if not thousands of designs. She sowed me a vest from some of her old skirts, and some extra leather she had lying around. It was honestly a horrible looking thing, but I wore it with pride. My sister made it so I had to wear it." He said, a smile on his face.

"So, we have a talented fashion designer and a story teller. Any other siblings we need to know about?" Hiyoko asked curiously, earning a no from the boy.

"It's just us two. I grew up taking care of my little sister, my mother Maria, had to work hard every day. My father wanted her to be the perfect house wife. Heh, try telling a Spanish woman she can't work and see how that turns out." he said, chuckling a bit.

"I forgot you were half Spanish. What's Spain like?" Kazuichi asked.

"Parts of it are beautiful. I was raised in Barcelona, though I was born in Japan. Through some...unfortunate events, me and my family had to move to Spain with my grandmother. It was horrible to say the least...being in a new country, speaking a language you don't even know...it's hard."

"It is hard to learn a new language. Whenever I finished one, I was forced to learn another. I'm multilingual, being able to speak 30 different languages, including Spanish." Sonia said, a hint of pride in her tone.

"30 languages? What royal needs to learn something like that?" Peko asked curiously.

"In order for me to take over as Queen, I need to interact with foreign dignitaries and foreign governments. My parents thought that it would be much easier if I was trained so I would be able to interact with them without the need of an interpreter. That way I could express myself in my own words. To learn the big languages, I spent a lot of time away in those counties. I spent half a year in Russia to learn Russian, half a year in Beijing to learn Chinese, and even some time in Mongolia to learn Oriental Chinese. I know many other languages as well, but I mostly use English and Japanese." Sonia replied. Hiyoko frowned, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her seat.

"Let's go back to Daisuke's story. What was living in Barcelona like? I've seen pictures of the Cathedral." She said.

"Yes, the cathedral is beautiful up close and inside as well. It has a lot of beautiful paintings on the inside and a lot of stained glass windows. However I think the Notre Dame cathedral in Paris is much more beautiful, in my opinion of course." He said.

"Have you even been to Paris? How can you be a judge if you haven't?" the blonde counter. Daisuke rose his brow, swallowing the food in his mouth before continuing his story.

"As a matter of fact, I have been to Paris. For my sister's twelfth birthday, she wanted to do on a walk down the Riviera. She also said something about French Couture, but I wasn't paying attention. She had a blast and for a few minutes, my mother was thinking about moving to Paris, but realized we would need to learn a third language. She didn't want to put us through that." he said, shaking his head a bit.

"Humph, I guess you do know what you are talking about then."

"That should teach you not to doubt your friends Hiyoko." Sonia said, earning a raspberry from the girl.

"So, any personal stories? Any cute Spanish girls you had your eye on?" Kazuichi asked, earning a slap to the arm from Takane.

"Why would you want to know something like that?" Peko asked, a firm look on her face. The mechanic shrugged it off.

"Dude has to have had a crush at some point. You can't go your entire life not falling in love with some pretty dames." he said.

"Who talks like that anymore? That's so old school." Hajime said.

"To answer your question Kazuichi, yes I did have a crush on a few girls at the school I went too. There was this cute girl called Anna Maria, who was the sweetest person in the world. She taught me how to perfectly speak Spanish and showed me around the town."

"But it was a love that was never meant to be, for alas she had a crush on the school's all star football player, Fabio." Hiyoko said, leaning back into her seat, an arm on her forehead.

"This isn't a drama Hiyoko, don't assume things like that." Sonia scolded, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

"No she's right...except his name was Eduardo not Fabio. She had been watching him practice for awhile and had fallen in love with him. Nothing I could do but watch from afar. I had better things to do anyway, Story Telling is my one true love after all."

"Did you have any other friends over there?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Yeah, like an awesome brother from another mother type of guy. The one that always scores all the chicks and tells you it's easy. But you're always too nervous to do anything and he ends up stealing your girl just as you are about to try it." Kazuichi said.

"That sounds oddly personal, do you need to talk man?" Hajime asked.

"That's odd too. I had a friend named Paco who was just like that...are you psychic or something? You two must have read my mind at some point." Daisuke said, glancing at Hiyoko and Kazuichi. The girl let out a laugh, grabbing her glass.

"Get real, that was only a guess. There was no way I could have accurately predicted that girl you liked had a crush on football player." She said.

"Same here, everything I said was just a joke man. You're starting to worry me." Kazuichi said.

" _They sound genuine. No way they could know that about me, I barely speak about Spain to anyone anymore. They would have to be really close to me in order to get that information in the open."_ he thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry, I guess the coincidental accuracy just made me worry a bit. Made me feel like you two stalked me." he said cheerfully.

"I would have taken care of them if they did." Peko said, a stern tone in her voice.

"Whoa girl, no need to do that. We're all cool here right?"

"It was a joke Kazuichi. Nothing more nothing less." the silver haired girl said, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah well, your fucked up sense of humor bores me...you need to read up on some comedy books if you want to get close to Katt Williams." Hiyoko said, finishing her smoothie.

"I agree, that man is hilarious." Sonia added.

"Especially when he talks about weed. There is nothing worse than a dumb nigga on weed thinking he's smart." the blonde said, bursting into laughter a second later. They all looked at her, coughing a bit.

"Hiyoko, white people can't say that word. It's offensive." Daisuke said firmly.

"I'm just saying what he said, sorry." she said, crossing her arms.

"In any case, I doubt racial slurs are the end of the world for us here. We got a bit of insight on Daisuke's former life. That would make us closer to him yes?" Peko asked.

"I agree with Peko. We're that much closer to our friend now, so thank you Daisuke, for sharing that story with us." Takane said, giving him a bright smile.

"Sure, I don't mind. I trust you guys with my life after all." he said, flashing a peace sign with his new cybernetic arm.

"But, onto a more pressing topic...I know you don't want to talk about them, but we have to address the envelopes." Sonia said firmly. She reached into her blouse, pulling out a small yellow envelope from within. It had the same Monokuma stamp on it as Daisuke's.

"Why is yours so much smaller than mine?" he asked, showing her his envelope.

"It must be because yours has pictures on it. A few people had similar looking envelopes the day after your accident. It is worrisome, seeing as we have no clue if the others had looked at them or not." the princess replied. The mood soured a bit, worry etched on their faces.

"I would say don't worry about it, but this is a life and death situation...I don't think I could handle another one of those." Mikan said firmly.

"Well, all I can truly say is...let's all just handle it as a class. If we all go over our secrets, then no one can take advantage of them. If only we had the ones that belonged to us." Hajime muttered, a frown on his face.

"Monokuma wouldn't make it that simple. He said something that stuck out to me before. He said that someone died for their secret, that they did something being held at gunpoint...It's safe to assume everyone is our enemy. I know in fact none of you will act, but we can't be certain about the others." Daisuke said.

"I will lay down my life for you if I have to Master, I promised myself and Fuyuhiko that I would get you off this island. I owe you that." Peko said firmly.

"Jeez, no need to be a buzz kill Samurai Peko. Let's just all relax and let this awesome food digest for a bit. Hey, you got any funny stories to share Daisuke? I know you do." Hiyoko said, giving the boy a warm smile. He flushed a bit, memorized by it for a second or too, before giving her a nod.

"I have a few, but these will have to be from memory, seeing as my book is in my cottage right now." he replied.

"It isn't another song is it?" Takane asked.

"Oh come on, you know those are funny as hell." Kazuichi said.

"Might I ask what the previous one was about?" Peko asked curiously.

"It was about Pokemon, you wouldn't know what that is...and if you do I doubt you play it." Hiyoko said.

"I do know what it is Hiyoko. I did collect the cards when I was younger as a pass time, but I outgrew that phase." She said.

"Huh...what do you know...anyway Dais, tell us a story." the blonde said, an excited look on her face. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright then...but it's gonna be another song." he said.

"That's fine...I do enjoy your singing voice." the Ultimate Princess said, earning a blush from the boy. He cleared his throat.

"You're walking in the woods,

There's no one around and you're phone is dead,

Out of the corner of your eye you spot him

Shia Lebouff!"

xxx

Mahiru sighed as she sat at the beach. She had been wanting to take pictures all day, but she hadn't been up for it. Ever since Daisuke had gotten hurt, everyone had been walking on eggshells, worrying about his wellbeing. She had popped into the pharmacy a few times with some of the others to check on him, but Mikan hadn't said anything about his recovery. Thankfully though, she had sent them all a message through the Handbooks, telling them Daisuke was awake.

She hadn't been with any of the others when they got their messages, but some had started off for the Second Island Diner. She however had wanted to relax at the beach. She was already on the Second Island, in Takane's private beach, but she hadn't felt like going to the diner to hang out with them. She had more pressing matters on her mind.

She had a basket in front of her, filled with some snacks, sticking out of it however was the yellow envelope Monokuma had sent her. She hadn't opened it, not wanting to do anything about it. She knew however that a few of her fellow classmates had already opened the ones they had received, and they were already putting them to use.

She rubbed her nose a bit, jumping a bit when something fuzzy brushed up against her bare leg. She glanced down, seeing the small form of Cham-P, his little whiskers wiggling a bit. She smiled, picking the small animal up from the sand.

"Hey there little guy, I wasn't aware you traveled by yourself."

"He doesn't. The Invading Black Dragon wanted to see you himself. He sensed something was wrong and asked me to check on you." Tanaka said firmly, standing behind the girl. She sighed, glancing back at the ocean.

"I see...animals sure are kind hearted aren't they?"

"Tch...they are not mere animals as you so eloquently put. They are the Four Dark Devas of Destruction! Bask upon their glory, for they are the emissaries of Tanaka the Forbidden One! Embrace Pandemonium!" the boy shouted, cackling evilly, his hamsters chirping loudly. Mahiru rolled her eyes.

"My mistake Milord! I did not mean to offend you or your emissaries of darkness. I am sure that one day this world will be brought to it's knees by your power alone." she said. She had to admit, speaking like that was kinda fun at times.

"My Queen, it seems something troubles you. Will you share your woes with this dark lord? Perhaps I can find a solution to your troubles." Tanaka said firmly, crossing his arms. Mahiru blushed a bit, glancing at the sand.

"I'm that easy to read huh? What's this about "My Queen?" I told you not to call me that." she said.

"Apologies. I gave you that fitting title because I cannot rule the world alone. You agreed to go on a conquest of this world's loving creatures of darkness. I cannot go at this alone." he said, blushing a bit as he hid his face in his muffler.

"Tanaka, if this is your way of asking me on a date, then I have to admit it's the most...eccentric one of all." She said.

"This Dark Lord doesn't court just anyone. Only those who have proven their worth will be allowed to traverse this realm by my side. Your hot blood seems to melt this frozen heart, for alas you have captured my soul within that prison film of yours." He said, pointing to her camera.

"Oh...I take it I was the first one to take your picture...you know I'm sure you'll be more handsome if you brush your hair down a bit." Mahiru said. Tanaka shook his head, crossing his arms.

"So I'll ask again. What troubles you My Queen? Is it about those horrid files we have been gifted by the monochrome fiend?"

"Y-yes. I'm considering my options...do I open it, or do I not?" she asked. Tanaka nodded, sitting down in the sand beside her. His hamsters jumped down onto the sand, and started chasing each other. Cham-P however remained in Mahiru's lap, content with having a quick nap.

"I shall say this. I have already peeked at the forbidden darkness within, it is a dark vile secret that will spell the end of its owner. I have taken it upon myself to guard this secret until the very end. For this persons sake." Tanaka said.

"You opened your envelope? Jeez Tanaka, you could have waited...at least opened it with me." She said.

"My apologies, I couldn't have you gaze upon that darkness. That is something I shall take to my grave. Our captor wishes for us to use these secrets against each other, in a disgusting ritual of death and despair. We cannot fall to that level, I for one will not fall on this putrid island." He said firmly.

"I guess I agree too. I can't die on this island, I want to see my friends again...my mom is a war photographer, and she's due to return home soon. I want to see her again, besides I can't leave my father alone for too long either. He's too lazy to actually do anything for himself." She admitted, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, my birth giver perished long ago. The fires of hell were too much for her and she gave her life to save that of mine and my blood sibling. He has taken to the path of light, while I shoulder the strain of darkness." He said.

"I didn't know you had a sibling...a little sister?" Mahiru asked.

"A younger brother...Otonashi is his name, and much like me, he has taken to our animal brethren. He is a kind soul that heals those wounded in battle. Perhaps we can host a small gathering when we finally leave this island."

"I would like that Tanaka. I wouldn't mind taking pictures of animals, especially of hummingbirds."

"Indeed, the South Alaskan Colibri is a fascinating specimen." the boy said, a small smile on his face.

Mahiru glanced at the envelope in the basket, choosing not to open it. She didn't need to know what was within, not when what mattered most was the time she spent with her loved ones.

 _ **xxx**_

"This is going to hell in a hand basket really fast." Sylvia muttered, glancing at the envelope in her hands. It had been three days since Daisuke's accident, and while she was worried, she knew he would be fine.

She had been trying her hardest to keep appearances, but with this knew Motive, she knew someone was bound to act on it. She already knew Teruteru and Gundam had opened their envelopes, she could see it on their faces. She didn't know who else had opened them, but she did know Nagito was acting rather suspicious, more so than normal. Knowing what he was capable of on the outside didn't make her feel any better.

Of course, she had her own secret to worry about. She didn't know if Monokuma had made one for her, but since she had been demoted to student status, she had to play the game as he designed it. If only she could get a crack at Junko, she could end her and Monokuma and take the survivors home. Of course with the MonoBeasts blocking the way to the Fourth Island, there was no way for her to get at the secret code to open up Hope's Peak Academy.

She swallowed hard, glancing at the yellow envelope in her hands. She blinked a few times as she placed it on the bed beside her. She crossed her arms, looking at the far wall.

"Open it, you know you want to."

Her eyes snapped toward the opposite side of the room. Junko was sitting there, kicking her legs as she was sitting on the desk. She looked around the room, humming a merry tone.

"This room is a little boring, you need to decorate it. The others have interesting set ups too. You could stick some numbers on the wall, seeing as you are the Ultimate Mathematician."

"What do you want Junko? Here to gloat on your creativity for this motive? Because it's a little used don't you think?" Sylvia asked, glaring at the Fashionista.

"Eh, I don't think so. If I had given them their own secrets it would be...but poor little Chihiro paid the price for that the last time. I want an all new murder this time around!" she said cheerfully, bobbing her head a bit.

"What's your end game? Why are you forcing these kids through all of this? Didn't you get your sick kicks when you murdered Chiaki? Do you still need to drive them into despair?" Sylvia snapped, standing up from her seat.

"You know how I work sweetheart. I like to educate people in the rightness of being part of team Despair. I love these guys dearly, they're my friends. Which is why I am putting them through this."

"Fuck you. If this is your sick twisted way of showing love, then you got a sick way of showing it."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. Right now on of your dear classmates is holding your secret tightly. We wouldn't want them to find out your true nature right?" Junko asked, standing up from the desk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well...you are an AI silly. You are more human than Alter Ego, because your consciousness still exists...but what would happen if your consciousness gets oh...I dunno...brutally killed?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"That's right! If you get killed, then your consciousness fades out of existence, leaving behind only your core programming. Ones and zeroes will make you up, but you won't feel anything...well I'm sure you'll emulate emotions, but not feel them." the Fashionista said.

"Are you...threatening me? You've got no right!" Sylvia shouted angrily.

"Ah ah, control that anger. You wouldn't want to break the rules right? As the Headmaster of this fine establishment, I get to make the rules..meaning if you break them then I can punish you how I see fit!"

Sylvia growled in anger, turning away from the girl. She felt Junko wrap her arms around her frame, making her freeze in place. The fashionista pressed her chest against her back, giggling like a school girl.

"You make me feel things sweetie. I'm having a lot of fun watching my older sister run around acting like that brainless idiot, but you are the most entertaining one here. I can show you a whole new world if you join me." She said, moving her hand down the pinkette's side.

"Let go of me." Sylvia hissed.

"Aw, but I thought you liked this...after all, you wanted to experiment...ever since you and little Dais saw that naughty film as kids. You want to have an experience worthy of being memorable, you want Daisuke to be your first since you ended up dying a virgin. I can show you what it's like to be a woman." Junko said, reaching under Sylvia's skirt. The pinkette broke out of the embrace, slapping Junko across the face.

"You bitch! Don't you ever touch me like that again." she cried. Junko grinned, her eyes flashing a bit.

"You broke the rules sweetie, you cannot assault the Headmaster...that's grounds for punishment."

"Actually _sweetie_. The rules state in black and white that I cannot hit Headmaster _Monokuma_. You are here as Junko Enoshima, not Monokuma, so technically I didn't break the rule. I can hurt you all you want, since you can't add that rule to the regulations. That would reveal your plan much too early." She said. Junko broke into a laughing fit, clutching her sides.

"You're absolutely right! I can't believe I overlooked that...oh man, you are a riot. I'm glad you are here in this game, you make it so much more interesting. Tell ya what, I'll give you immunity from this murder...even if someone tries to kill you, I'll make it so the system register you as an immortal object. Besides, I want to see your reaction during all of this." she said.

"No thank you. If you think you can tempt me with that then I decline. I would much rather have the ability to die than to survive. If I die, then at least a real person wouldn't." she said.

"But you forget, if you die because you get killed by another student then you will get an innocent killed. What do you think would happen if they wake up in the real world and realize you don't have a body out there? That would be total betrayal...actually I like that...go ahead, get yourself killed!"

"No thanks...I'm going to survive this game, so that I can get my friends out of here." She said firmly.

"You call them friends and yet none of them actually like you. Especially after making poor Daisuke the victim at that party. He may have lost an arm, but he gained stronger bonds with his classmates, something you clearly lack. After all, you haven't gotten a single Hope Fragment while you've been here." Junko said, taunting the girl a bit.

"Did you come here just to gloat, or so you could tell me something important?"

"Nah, I'm here to tell you that your friends activated a special program on the outside. It seems time will be different on the outside than in here. So a day here will be Month out there." she said. Sylvia's eyes widened as she turned to face the wall, her mouth went dry as she closed her eyes in thought.

"The Time Lapse Initiation Sequence. I remember Akira programmed that with Miaya. In case they ran out of time in the game to get the fragments, everything would be slowed down here so that they could complete the game. But if it's reversed, then time here will be slowed down...that will give you more time to plan each murder!"

"Exactamundo! You gotta love technology, it can be a savior or a killer. Well, it's already been three months on the outside, and I gotta say, my daughter is looking cuter and cuter by the day. When you all leave this place, If you leave this place at all, she's gonna be so big you won't even recognize her!"

"Leave Junko...I've grown tired of your presence." she said.

"Aw...alright I'll go. You're so fun to hang out with." the Fashionista said. She grabbed a handful of Sylvia's shirt, pulling her forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. Sylvia's eyes widened in shock as she pushed the girl away, wiping her lips.

"Gross, get out already!" she shouted.

"Ta-ta...keep playing with yourself at night, it's entertaining to watch." She said, giving the girl a wink as she faded out of existence.

Sylvia growled as she watched her fade out of her room. She hated to admit that she was at the whim of someone as mad as Junko Enoshima. It made her unpredictable. It also made Sylvia worry, especially since she didn't know just what was in those envelopes. She couldn't tell anyone about it, as she was sure Junko would do something about it. She may have the role of observer, but that also gave her access to the surveillance system, and she didn't know how many cameras were placed around the island. Her eyes fell onto the envelope that was on her bed. She walked toward it, taking it in her hands.

"This goddamn motive is what's gonna drive the next person to kill. I can't eliminate it, but maybe if I can get a hold of all the envelopes, I may be able to buy some time." She said firmly. She felt something on her chest vibrate, already dreading what it was. She reached into her pocket for her student handbook.

New Regulation: Rule 13: Swapping or Stealing Yellow Envelopes before they are opened is strictly forbidden. All envelopes must be opened for their contents to be shared.

"FUCK! SON OF A BITCH!" Sylvia shouted angrily, throwing her handbook across the room. It struck the wall, bouncing clean off of it. The handbook landed on the ground, and didn't even look damaged.

"Alright Junko, you want me to play your game...fine...I'll play your fucking game...but when I get the chance, you are dead."

 _ **xxx**_

"Why would Monokuma make such a stupid rule?" Daisuke asked, glancing at his handbook. He and his friends were heading back to Mirai Hotel for the Dinner Roll call.

"I'm not sure...but I think one of us was planning on taking all of the envelopes for themselves. A single person with all of those secrets...that would not fair good for any of us." Peko said.

"They could manipulate any one of us into committing murder. They would get away with their hands completely clean." Sonia added.

"People like that are fucking gross man. Especially those who resort to blackmail to get shit done." Kazuichi said.

"There's a reason why blackmail is illegal in most parts of the world. Cyber Extortion is also becoming commonplace in the world now. There are stories of people who have millions of dollars taken from them by using bogus claims." Takane said firmly.

"That's right, with the advent of the internet, a lot of people are getting scammed. Hey, I know this guy who happens to be a Nigerian Prince, all he needs is your credit card information and a small donation, so you'll be able to get a lot of money in return." Hiyoko said, earning a slap to the head from Daisuke.

"Stop messing around already, this is serious. Someone tried to steal another envelope, meaning these secrets are becoming dangerous. We need to address them as soon as we can." Sonia said.

"Who would be stupid enough to attempt that though?" Kazuichi asked.

"Trust me, there are a lot of retards on this island capable of doing much more than that." Hiyoko said.

"That's the wrong term to use Hiyoko, it could be taken as an offense."

"Shut up Pig Barf jeez, if you take offense to it then keep your mouth shut!"

"Wah! I'm sorry!" the nurse cried.

"That's not nice Hiyoko, don't make me cut you." Peko said, causing the blonde dancer to shudder.

"I'm sorry Mikan, I didn't mean what I said, don't cut me." she said.

"It's alright Hiyoko...I don't mind if you shout at me, just nothing offensive okay?" the nurse said, a warm smile on her face.

"Bless her heart, she's such a sweet girl!" Takane said.

"Well guys, it's time to face the music. We need to get this shit over and done with." Daisuke said, reaching the bottom of the hotel stairs.

The mood inside the restaurant was different than he expected. Everyone was glad that he was alive and well, but it seemed as if the rule that had been added to their regulations was worrying them even more. Akane wasn't eating like she normally was, instead she was eating her food slowly. Ibuki wasn't bouncing off the walls, Mahiru wasn't taking pictures, Nekumaru wasn't shouting...it was just completely opposite of what it normally was.

"What happened here? Are you all brain dead or something?" Hiyoko asked curiously, earning growls from a few people.

"We're not in the mood for your shit little girl, so keep your mouth shut." Nekumaru snapped angrily.

"Whoa man, no need to go off on her like that. What's the issue? Let's talk about it as a class." Daisuke said, standing in front of the dancer.

"Class? We aren't a class, we're just eighteen teenagers stuck on an island. Hope's Peak Academy means nothing to us anymore, not anymore at least." Mahiru snapped.

"I hate to admit it, but the despair of our situation is growing bigger and bigger by the day." Nagito said, a frown on his face.

"What...what are you saying, you are all giving up!"

"Hate to break it to ya Princess, but one of us tried to commandeer the secrets we got. No one is admitting to opening them and no one is willing to share them. We're all just sitting ducks here." Ryouko said firmly, a frown on her face.

"That's why we are all here. We've already spoken among us and we are all for opening the envelopes. If we all speak as a class about them and get them out of the way, then Monokuma can't use them against us." Daisuke said, a smile on his face.

"I have to agree as well. The less we have on each other, the better it is for all of us in the end." Hajime added.

"I'm sorry you two...but I cannot risk my secrets being put out there. It wouldn't be a good aperitif." Teruteru said, pressing his fingers together.

"Same here, whatever is inside that envelope, it's something I don't want to worry about. Especially when I have to keep it to myself. I have my own shit to worry about, let alone worrying about someone else." Akane said firmly.

"Perhaps we should so as Daisuke is saying...we need to get rid of this motive and only by doing this will we get too." Sylvia said, earning curious looks from everyone.

"You're agreeing with Daisuke? I thought you two hated each other." Ibuki said, for once speaking normally. It deflated Daisuke a bit hearing her speak like that.

"I could never hate Daisuke. I've fucked up in the past, and I've done things to him that I will regret for the rest of my life, but he's still my best friend." She said.

"After everything that you've done you still have the balls to use that word when referring to me? I don't know if your stupid or just planning something." Daisuke said, crossing his arms. Sylvia was about to say something, but her eyes landed on his cybernetic arm. A hurt look flashed across her face, and she remained silent.

"Regardless, the fact of the matter lies with the secrets. None of us are willing to know the secrets of everyone else. It is too heavy a burden to bare, especially when we have our own to deal with." Nekumaru said firmly.

"You guys don't understand. Two people are dead because of Monokuma's motive. Are you going to let yourselves become the next ones on that fucking list?

Or are you gonna grow a pair and fucking act?!"

"Holy shit, pissed off nurse!" Kazuichi exclaimed, hiding underneath a table. Mikan was positively glowing with anger, her eyes glittering brightly.

"Hey, you have no right to get pissed off at us! We're all here trying to survive without having to worry about this shit...so if you have an issue with our personal decisions then swallow it! You have no right telling us what we can and can't decide!"

"Big Sis Mahiru! Where is this coming from? You never talked like this before!" Hiyoko said, shocked that the photographer would react that way.

"That's because you live in your own blissful little world. You don't care about your family because you hate them, well I have family that I do care about. I have my mother, my father, my little dog Tobi...I got things I love in this world. I got my own secrets, and I don't need someone out there spilling it!" the redhead cried angrily. Hiyoko looked hurt, her eyes teared up a bit as she turned away from the girl.

"I thought you were a nice person Mahiru, but I can see you are just like everyone else on this island! Fine, if you want to be that way then go ahead, but don't speak to me ever again!" she cried, running of the restaurant.

"Fine! With friends like you who needs enemies!"

"Hey! For fuck sakes man, don't act like goddamn grade schoolers. We are all adults here...we don't have our parents holding our hands. It is up to us to decide who lives and who dies. If you guys don't have what it takes to shoulder another persons burden then that's fine, but don't you fucking dare take out your anger on someone who hasn't done anything against you." Daisuke snapped angrily, leaving the restaurant right after.

"All of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Can you not see we are trying to prevent a tragedy here? Do you wish to become the next blackened student? Or the next victim? Remember how Fuyuhiko was killed viciously by the Impostor...do you want that to be any of you? If you don't then share those secrets with each other...and if not, then stew in your own despair." Peko said firmly, leaving the restaurant as well.

"Well, this went well." Kazuichi said, earning a glare from Takane.

"Be serious, nothing is going as we planned here...it is impossible for us to open those envelopes. Not when everyone here is so unwilling to do it." She said.

"Let's just eat and get out of here...I don't want to sit here longer than I have to be." Hajime replied, earning nods from his friends.

Everyone remained silent for the remainder of their dinner. Sonia however decided it would be best to check up on Hiyoko. She didn't know why, but she just had to make sure she was alright.

 _ **xxx**_

He hated hearing her cry. Seeing her crying was even worse, it tore him apart, but knowing that it was a close friend that did it, pissed him off even more. But he knew he had to make her stop, he just didn't know how. He followed the girl to the beach, where she had fallen to her knees, crying her eyes out. Her small frame shook with every sob, all of them being full of anguish...of betrayal. He still couldn't believe what Mahiru had done.

He sat down beside her, wrapping his good arm around her small frame. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He sighed, as he rubbed her back, the silky feel of her kimono calming him down a bit. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had done this before. He dug his hand in his messenger bag, pulling out a small pack of tissues.

"Sweetheart, I know it hurts especially knowing a friend yelled at you...but you have to know that she isn't herself right now." He said, pulling one of the tissues out of the pack.

"I know...but it fucking hurts you know. She's like a sister to me, she's taught me how to tie my obi. She talked to me about my feelings, and even spent time with me when she wanted to take pictures around the island. I was beginning to trust her, but now...I don't even know." she said. He frowned, wiping her tears away.

"I don't like seeing you cry alright. We need to work together to destroy this motive...we can't just walk around acting like it isn't an issue. The others might not want to open those envelopes, but we can. Even if the secrets we get aren't ours, we can hold onto them." he said.

"Are you sure? By the looks of it, these are some dark secrets, and trust me I have my fair share of them...I just don't want your views of me to change." she said, flushing a bit.

"My views of you? Why would my views of you change?" he asked.

"I don't know...I can see you care about all of us equally. I'm scared that if you saw my secret, that you would think I was the scum of the earth. I've done a lot of bad things, so I don't know which it is." She said.

"I have a good idea of what my secret is." Daisuke said firmly, looking out into the ocean.

"Oh...really? What is it?"

"There's this serial killer in Spain known as Sparkling Justice. He fights for the justice of the people, by delivering justice to those who deserve justice. He selects his targets based on what they have done. Politicians who look out for themselves, dirty cops, drug dealers, street thugs, no one is safe from Sparkling Justice." he said. Her eyes widened in shock, as she let go of the boy.

"You aren't...you aren't Sparkling Justice are you? You aren't some sick serial killer are you?"

"Hell no. I don't kill people Hiyoko." he said.

"Well the way you were speaking made it seem like you were Sparkling Justice...sheesh, I have enough to deal with. I don't need to deal with a serial killer on top of everything."

"Whatever...we used to live next to this cop in Spain. He was a dirty cop, my family knew it, the neighbors knew it, but no one did anything because he was a cop. He got a lot of innocent people arrested just because he didn't like them. He raped various girls too, but he would always deny it." he said, clenching his hand tightly.

"Daisuke...what happened?" Hiyoko asked curiously. He sighed, looking at the ground, a look of disgust on his face.

"That cop, he took notice of my little sister. Erika was more developed then the other girls in the neighborhood. She was pretty, rambunctious and everyone loved her energy. That cop...he started making advances to her, he started touching my sister. She told me about it and I snapped. I couldn't do anything against him, because I knew he would kill me. So I did the only thing I could, I put a request out on a message board, calling for the help of Sparkling Justice." he said.

Hiyoko's eyes widened a bit in shock. Her friend had gotten in contact with a serial killer? She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Daisuke turned to face the ocean again, a few tears falling down his face. He wiped them away with his metal arm, groaning a bit as the metal scraped his skin a bit. He looked at the arm, listening to its soft whirling noises.

"I don't know how he found me, but he did. He asked me for all of the information I had on the guy, and he promised me that Justice would be served. I thought it was some guy pretending to be a famous serial killer. That is until I saw the live feed on that message board. He killed that cop, in such a vicious way. He named every victim, every person he had killed, everyone arrested, the girls he had raped...everyone he had tortured was named by Sparkling Justice. I'll never forget the look on that man's face...it haunts me sometimes." he said firmly.

"You...got a person killed...so what. I mean...they needed to die right?" Hiyoko mumbled.

"But that's just it! I didn't want the man to die...I wanted him to pay for his crimes, not for him to lose his life. Every life is precious, even if it's an evil one. No one is truly evil, and everyone can atone for their sins. The thought of me having been involved in that haunts me every day. I try not to think about it, and I pushed it out of my mind...but now that these secrets are out there, I'm scared."

"You're scared that someone will blackmail you into killing one of us, because you had no qualms with it the first time. It makes sense I suppose." Hiyoko said. Daisuke chuckled, shaking the hair out of his eyes.

"You have to hate me now...I got a person killed. I'm a sick person that needs to die for what he did."

"Don't make me bop you! You got a person killed but so what? Carpediem to you, you made the most of it then to save your sister. What I did was much worse than that." Hiyoko said firmly, earning a curious look from him.

"Oh? You think you could top getting someone killed?" he asked.

"As you know, the Saionji's are world famous for their dances. We also have trained Geisha practicing dances that are older than most in the country. But there's a reason why we only have two senior Geisha left in our studio. That's because one of the Geisha that we had trained, was taking advantage of the younger students." she said.

"Taking advantage of? You don't mean...what I think you mean?" he asked.

"Let me ask you a question...do you know what it means when a woman ties her obi on the front instead of the back?" Hiyoko asked, earning a curious look from Daisuke.

"Well, historical accounts state that women that tied the obi at the front were known as the local whore. Geisha and Kimono girls are seen as staples of beauty and tradition in Japan, so seeing something like that...wait a minute."

"Do you understand why I asked you that now? I knew that one of our Geisha was using our girls as their own persona prostitutes. Girls from the age of thirteen to nineteen. All of them part of our family studio. The Saionji family buried it deep, so that we wouldn't be seen as a prostitution ring, but several times I saw things I shouldn't have in our studio."

"Oh my god." Daisuke whispered, placing a hand over his mouth. Hiyoko sighed, looking at the water. She growled in anger as she grabbed a handful of the golden sand, letting it run between her fingers.

"Do you know what's even worse? My grandmother knew about it too...she said it was just business. As long as it brought extra money to the family, it didn't matter what the Geisha did. All of the girls were being tortured, but since I was the family heiress, I wasn't to be touched. The rumors started spreading, and I was targeted by everyone who could walk."

"Your bullying...it all stemmed from the Prostitution ring your own grandmother was leading?" he asked.

"I had nails shoved in my shoes, along with broken glass. I was called a whore on a daily basis. One time, I was dressed in a kimono with the obi tied to the front. They chained my hands and made me walk around the campus like some fucking dog! It was horrible...but my daddy put an end to it." Hiyoko said firmly.

Daisuke remained silent. He didn't exactly know how to react to the information he had been given. Hiyoko must have had an immense level of trust in order for her to share something so dark with him. Then again, he shared something just as dark with her. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust her with anything. Almost no one knew about his incident with Sparkling Justice.

"Why did you tell me this?" he asked.

"Because I trust you with my life. I have for awhile now, call me crazy, but I feel like I've trusted you with more in the past." she said.

"How the hell can that be? We met only days ago."

"Wasn't it you who said you had feelings you couldn't understand? Well I do too. I feel like we shouldn't waste any opportunities given here. With these motives, any of us could be next." she said, wrapping an arm around his own.

"I guess that's true. I'll need some time to get used to it, and I need to speak with Sonia too." he said.

"So do I...I have something important to tell her." Hiyoko said.

"Oh, what would that be?"

"That I love her."

Daisuke's eyes widened a bit in shock, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. The ocean waves filled his mind as her words echoed around him. He let out a laugh shaking his head.

"Well, get in line sweetheart, because I'm in love with too. Speaking of that, I was about to kiss her at the beach when you cock blocked me." He said, an annoyed look on his face.

"Well of course! I wanted to kiss her first, I don't know why but I want to hear her scream." she said, a perverted look on her face.

"Alright, we should save that talk for when we're out of here. But I'm kissing her first."

"No, I'm kissing her first, and you can't stop me Daisuke." the dancer cried, jumping up to her feet. Daisuke took a hold of her arm, pulling her back.

"Hiyoko you are not beating me. I'm a man so I should kiss her first."

"No, that isn't fair! You tried to kiss her already, so it should be my turn."

"Fine, then let's kiss her together." Daisuke said firmly, earning a nod from the dancer.

"Fine, but I'm a bit short so she'll have to bend down a bit."

"There you two are. You know I've been looking for you worried out of my mind!" Sonia said, causing the two to look at her. She froze in place, seeing the looks on their faces.

"Oh my, is something the matter?" she asked.

"I get to kiss her first!" Hiyoko cried.

"I said no! I get to kiss her first!" Daisuke countered, glaring at the dancer.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are the two of you fighting over who kisses me first? Can't we all just enjoy a kiss under the moonlight without fighting?" Sonia asked curiously, causing the two to give her a stoney face.

"That...is a good point. You always were the level headed one in the relationship, keeping me and Hiyoko in line should be a full time job by now." Daisuke said.

"What...what are you talking about Daisuke? I only met the two of you a week ago." Sonia said firmly.

"That is true...why are you saying something like that? You act like we've been dating for years now." Hiyoko added. The two girls shared confused looks with the Story Teller, not knowing what to say or do.

"You're right...I guess it must have been in my head."

"Gross! You sicko pervert, you were thinking about my body weren't you? Well we are on an unsupervised island, we can go at it like monkeys if we want." Hiyoko said, giving him a wink.

"Good heavens Hiyoko. You cannot just give yourself to him like that, he has to present you with a Makango first. It is mandatory in Novoselic after all."

"What the fuck is a Makango?" Daisuke asked.

"A beautiful purebred creature you must present to the both of us if you wish to deflower us. After all we are both precious flowers in the garden of life, and for us to reach maturity, you the gardener must plant your manly see in our womanly dirt." Sonia said, earning a groan from Hiyoko.

"If you wanna fuck just say it outright."

"Let's just see where dating takes us alright? We have to focus on this first, once we crush this motive into the dust, I'll focus on the two of you wholeheartedly. So until then, I want to save my kiss." he said.

"Huh? Why is that?" Sonia asked.

"I get it, you want to make it special...you want to share a kiss with us during a time free of worry. I agree Daisuke, I'll make sure to put on my best kimono...then we'll fuck right on this beach." Hiyoko said, earning a slap to the head from Sonia.

"We will speak of sex when we get off this island."

"Alright mom, whatever."

Daisuke sighed. He honestly didn't know what was a tougher situation. Being stuck on an island with a murderous bear forcing them to kill each other? Or dating a snarky traditional dancer and a princess at the same time.

 _ **End of Act 4**_

 _ **Restoration at 24%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 3**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 4**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 2**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 4**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 2**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 2**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 2**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 1**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 1**_


	13. Chapter 2 Act 5: Jabberwock Coaster Ride

**A/N: Hi guys, and welcome to the fifth act of Chapter 2. Man I gotta say, this chapter is getting quite long. I'm currently half way through writing Act 6. This chapter will indeed end with 7 acts and the epilogue to close things out, so this chapter doesn't have long it seems. However, I do hope you enjoy the content I have brought to you all in this magnificent filler chapter. However the filler in this chapter does move the story along and it provides quite a lot of information, including some of the motives that have been used for this chapter.**

 **I gotta say, this chapter has been an interesting one to write. I have learned quite a lot of information due to my writing it. I have a lot of extra medical knowledge now that I wouldn't have learned other wise. There's always room to learn something new ladies and gentlemen, so don't be afraid to search something, no matter how absurd it is, just don't start looking up dangerous stuff, lest you land on a Government watch list...I said that jokingly of course.**

 **Now, I bring you Act 5 of The School Trip of Mutual Killing, I hope you all have a wonderful day, and as always, Embrace Despair...**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 2

Act 5

Jabberwock Rollercoaster Ride

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

The walk to the cottages was rather interesting, especially since Daisuke had two girls hanging off his arms. Hiyoko had decided it was time for a shower, and she asked Sonia to help her out with her obi, seeing as Mahiru had fought with the dancer. As soon as they reached the hotel proper, the girl took off, giving Daisuke a kiss on the cheek. The door to her cabin slammed closed, leaving the Princess and the Story Teller alone in the cool night.

"Well, I told the others that we would meet at Hajime's cottage at nine to discuss the envelopes. That gives us all a half hour to do something." Sonia said, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"That's enough time for me to take a shower. You know, Kazuichi didn't tell me if this thing was water proof. I hope it is...the last thing I need is to get a rusty arm." he said.

"I'm sure he used Thompson's Water Seal to prevent that from happening."

"Babygirl, that's used for treating wood not metal." the boy said. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Well if you masturbate with it then..."

"No...just...no." he said, a blank look on his face.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind right now, especially with this motive, and our new relationship. I respect your wishes on our first kisses, but I do want to kiss you all over now." she said.

"I know you do, and we will. But there's a time and a place for everything, and right not it isn't the time." he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

"I'll see you at nine...have fun with Hiyoko." he said, turning toward his cottage.

"Daisuke wait...I want you to have something...it would mean a lot to me if you took it." She said. He turned around, brow raised in curiosity. She blushed brightly as she reached under her skirt, pulling her dark lacy panties down. His jaw dropped, unable to understand what he was seeing.

"Um...since you are my boyfriend now...I figured you would want something like that. You have shared so much with me, and I want to share a lot with you. You have my trust, now and forever...so please accept this gift." she said, holding the garments to him.

"Um...Sonia I..."

The pleading look on her face, coupled with the fierce blush on her cheeks made him accept the odd gift. He looked the garments over. Silky black lace, with a bright pink hem line and a cute little bow at the front. He swallowed hard, feeling a bit hot.

"You can smell them if you want...they're yours now."

"I would rather not...not that I wouldn't to...I mean I...you know what, I have something I have to take care of...thanks for that Sonia, I really appreciate it." he said, stuffing the underwear into his messenger bag.

"I love you." the princess cried out. He smiled, giving her a wink.

"I love you too, my beautiful princess." he said, blowing her a kiss. He entered his cottage, closing the door right after. Sonia slapped her cheeks, letting out a girly scream.

"I can't believe I just did that!" She said.

"Um Miss Sonia...would it be alright if I..."

"Go away Teruteru, that isn't going to work on me." the princess said in a deadpan.

"Alright...I'll go." the chef replied, hiding behind the bush he had been at. Sonia would use this time to reflect on just how perverted the Ultimate Chef truly was.

After his rather interesting cold shower, Daisuke had gotten ready for his meeting at Hajime's cabin. He was glad to have changed out of his dirty clothes. Being stuck in a bed immobile for three days made a person want to shower for hours, but he didn't have that kind of time. He got dressed in the clothes he had on during his first day, a short sleeved collared shirt, and a pair of black jeans with his boots. It was going to be a bit of a cool night so he decided to wear something other than shorts. He grabbed his messenger bag from where he had put it three days prior, and placed the envelope within.

He glanced toward his pillow where Sonia's underwear had been placed. He didn't know why the girl had given him such a precious garment, but he figured she wanted to give him something special. He hoped Hiyoko didn't give him anything of the like, he wouldn't know how to interpret it. He heard his door bell go off a second later, and he stuffed the black panties under his pillow, grabbing his bag from the bed. He opened the door, seeing a stony faced Peko standing at his door.

"Good evening Master. May I come in?" she asked.

"Aren't we gonna go to Hajime's though?" he asked, glancing back at the wall clock. It was five minutes to nine, so he was sure his friends were already gathering up.

"This will only be a second." she said. He sighed, letting her enter into his room. He closed the door right after, choosing to lean up against the door frame. Peko looked at him, taking notice of his metal arm. She wasn't used to seeing it yet, but the boy wasn't too bothered by it.

"I've come by for two things...remember when I mentioned taking you on as my apprentice in kendo?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember that. Do you think I can still do it with this arm though?" he asked curiously.

"Of course, Kazuichi is an amazing mechanic, and the arm seems to be working fine. As long as you can hold your sword, you should be alright. I came by to give you this training sword Hajime found. It was the same one I used to break that coconut." she said, holding the bokken out to him. He took it in his hand, looking it over.

"Wow, it's pretty heavy for a practice sword." he said.

"Indeed, this is the sword you get when you've successfully completed three years of training. It will do for now, seeing as I am going to use a sheathed katana to teach you. Don't worry, I won't be drawing the blade at all." she said.

"I know, you made a promise to yourself and that sword. I don't expect you to draw the blade any time soon. This means a lot to me Peko, thanks. We can start tomorrow if you want." he said.

"Yes, that would be ideal. We have to practice stances first so you can get a true feel for how to fight with a sword. The second thing I have come here for is...rather embarrassing." she said, looking away from him.

"Embarrassing?" he asked. She sighed, reaching for something behind her back. It was a bundle of black, which he recognized easily. His eyes widened a bit as she held it out to him.

"Peko...are those?"

"Yes, you've been a true friend to me and have helped me cope with the loss of my young master. You've given me a second chance at life, on I shall not waste. Please, I want you to accept these as a gift." she said.

"Fucking hell, why in the world would I want this as a gift?" he asked.

"I...thought all men liked to receive the underwear of a beautiful woman as a present. Am I wrong?"

"Yes! Where in the world did you read that Peko? It isn't like that at all." he said.

"Then I shall give you something else in return for your kindness." she said firmly. She stood up a bit on her feet, pressing her lips against his own. His eyes widened in shock as he tried registering what was happening.

" _What in the fucking world is this? Did I trigger a flag or something? Did I meet all of the requirements for the harem ending? Why in the fuck is Peko kissing me? Why am I not stopping?"_

He pushed the girl away from himself, confusion written on her face. She frowned, tilting her head a bit as she pressed a finger to her chin.

"Perhaps I was too forward with that kiss. What did Miss Natsumi say again? Skip the foreplay and move onto the main event?"

"Jesus Christ...Peko just stop. Listen sweetie, I appreciate you trying to thank me, but your panties and this kiss...they aren't necessary." he said.

"They aren't? Then perhaps I can satisfy your carnal desires another way...would you like me to dress up like a maid? I may be a swordswoman but I'm sure I can fit into a uniform." Peko said, a pensive look on her face. He put his hands on her shoulders, bringing her gaze to his eyes.

"Peko Pekoyama, cease this behavior this instant. I don't know what compelled you into this, but you have to know this. I don't want stuff like this from you...all I want is your friendship, just stay by my side, and help me get everyone off this island. You don't have to repay me in any other way, just...be my friend." he said firmly.

"I suppose I could do that. Forgive my previous actions master...I suppose I have some pent up stress from what happened with Fuyuhiko. I was attracted to him from a very young age, and not being able to tell him is making me behave oddly. I was hoping you could probably relieve that stress for me."

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm afraid I'm taken...there are two girls out there that would kick my ass if they even found out about that kiss. So just between you and me, let's not say anything about it, alright?" he asked. She gave him a firm nod.

"Yes master...I suppose instead of sex I can relieve my stress on the battlefield training you." she said, reaching for the door. She left his cottage a second later.

"No wait...come back, I'll fuck you all you want, please!" he cried, falling to his knees. He suddenly feared for his life, knowing the Ultimate Swordswoman was going to beat the hell out of him the next morning.

After taking a minute or two to compose himself, Daisuke walked over to Hajime's cabin. He could hear the voices of his friends already inside. He tried to forget what had happened between him and Peko just moments ago. He realized that it would be better to take his chances during Kendo practice then potentially ruin his relationship with Sonia and Hiyoko. Unless they didn't mind a fourth person getting involved, which was okay in his book, he didn't mind it after all. One guy dating three cute girls was the dream of many. Then again he was sure if he even touched Peko more than just a kiss, Fuyuhiko's ghost could probably kill him in his sleep. He gave a few knocks on the door, which opened a second later.

"You're fucking late. What were you doing, Jacking off?" Hiyoko cried angrily, pulling the teen in. She slammed the door a second later.

"I was not jacking off, I was dealing with some personal problems. I see that this little party is already started." he said, glancing around the room.

The cottage was rather small for eight people, but no one was complaining. Takane and Sonia were sitting at Hajime's bed, while Mikan had sat over by his desk. Hajime himself was leaning up against the wall. Peko was leaning back against the bathroom door, and Kazuichi was on the floor, messing with a microwave.

"We're all here, I suppose we can start this meeting. Does everyone have their envelopes?" Hajime asked, grabbing his own from his pocket. It was a rather small envelope, about the size of a letter in fact.

"I brought mine." Mikan said, holding hers up.

"Same here, it seems ludicrous to even ask. We all brought them along for this." Sonia said, holding hers in her hands.

"Mine was a bit odd, for one it isn't envelope, it's a box." Takane said, holding up her medium sized box, covered in yellow manila envelopes.

"Well, since Takane's is the most interesting, let's start with her. Remember we all have to open our envelopes first since we'll be breaking the rules if we don't." Daisuke said. They all nodded, watching intently as Takane opened her box. She reached inside, pulling out a single object.

"A bunny rabbit?" she asked. It was pink in color, with a pink ribbon on its ear. It had a fluffy rainbow tail, and a carrot in its hand. She squeezed it, a small shrill voice filling hears.

" _Princess Sylvia is the best!"_

Daisuke burst out laughing, falling to the floor. He clutched his sides, tears falling from his eyes from his mirth. They all watched him for a few seconds, laughing a bit at the oddity that was the pink rabbit. Takane squeezed it again, only to receive a different phrase.

 _"I love you Daisuke, with all my heart."_

That alone was enough to cause the Story Teller to stop laughing. He cleeared his throat and fixed his tie a bit, looking at his friends with a firm expression.

"We uh...we shouldn't laugh at people's toys like that." he said.

"Oh sure, laugh your ass off when it says something else, but when your name is brought into the equation it's all business. Fuck you!" Hiyoko snapped, causing the boy to puff his cheeks.

"Shut up, how was I supposed to know it would say something like that?"

"We can safely assume this is Sylvia's most prized possession...I can only surmise that this will cause her a great deal of grief. Why would anyone use something as cute as this for blackmail though?" Takane said.

"Did you check the inside?" Daisuke said, causing the white haired girl to look up at him. She turned the plush bunny over, finding a small zipper. She zipped it down and opened it, digging through the stuffing and the voice box. She found a rolled up piece of paper within. Unfolding it, her eyes widened a bit as she read.

"I Sylvia Amane, thirteen years of age, hide this secret inside Mrs. Cuddles. I miss my friend Daisuke with all my heart...he is the person I love the most in this world. Whenever I think about him, I can't help but cry. I miss him and I love him...I want him to be my one and only."

"Aw that's so cute...Daisuke are you gonna fulfill that dream of hers?"

"Shut up Hiyoko, don't make me cut you." the boy said, flicking a switch blade from his bag. She shuddered a bit backing from the boy.

"Well, now I can see how someone would blackmail Sylvia with this. A secret like this in the wrong hands could drive a person to do anything. People shouldn't mess with a woman's heart like this!" Takane said firmly. She folded the paper back and stuffed it into the rabbit, placing it back in the box.

"Still...I didn't think Sylvia would write something so emotional down on paper. This was during the time you were in Spain correct Daisuke?" Sonia asked.

"I would assume so, yes. We used to speak on the phone every night, but I lost her number when I got jumped on my way to school. These thugs took my phone, so I didn't have a way to look up her contact information. We fell out of touch after that, and when I came back to Japan, I went looking for her. She was different to say the least." He said.

"Unlike the sweet little girl you had left behind, she had turned into a teenager, most likely with ambitions similar to yours. When you started to date, your father weaseled his way in and made her do things to you, until she eventually broke your heart." Peko said, earning a nod from the boy.

"That's right...thinking about it now, I've been a real dickhead to her. She isn't at fault for what is happening, it isn't her fault that her dream of going to Hope's Peak turned into this sick murder game. I should apologize to her later, and return that bunny to her...I was the one who got it for her, after all." he said.

"Gross, can we move on to the next secret?" Hiyoko snapped, opening a gummy bag. Sonia sighed, grabbing a hold of her envelope.

"I suppose I'll go next." she said, pulling at the sealed flap. It took a bit of effort, but she was able to open it. She pulled a single folded sheet of paper from inside, grimacing a bit.

"Teruteru's browsing history."

"Oho, no way. You should read some." Kazuichi said.

"I do not believe it is within my authority to read such...perverse material." Sonia said, only to have the paper snagged from her hands by Hiyoko. She cleared her throat, looking at the words on the paper.

"The videos he has watched include but are not limited too, Two Girls one cup, One Priest one Nun, One guy one sandbox, Latina Girls take it up the ass four, skinny teens that ride fat cock 1-6, Paper View order 4535: African Ladies that Ride Donkey cocks 3. Cum blasters 5 unlimited cum. He has also watched Star Trek porn. To boldly cum where no one has cum before. Scooby Doo and the mystery of the rape ghost, Pokemon porn, gotta fuck them all...and the coup de gras...Back Door Sluts 9." Hiyoko.

"Holy shit, there's so much porn." Kazuichi said. Daisuke looked at the paper, eyes widening a bit.

"Look at the organization, Clockwise Rim Job, Counterclockwise Rim Job!" He said.

"Well sometimes you like to watch the tongue go the other way." Hajime countered, earning a disgusted look from the others.

"Chicks with dicks?" Hiyoko cried.

"Oh my god, he has a disease."

"That's not so bad, I mean sometimes you wanna see what it would be like to see both worlds." Kazuichi said, crossing his arms. Daisuke took a hold of his shoulders, looking right into his eyes.

"There are no chicks with dicks Kazuichi, only guys with tits!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Okay, I think we should just put this away." Sonia said, snagging the paper from Daisuke's hands. She looked it over with a cringe.

"Jeez, I can't believe he watched Back Door Sluts 9. I heard it makes Crotch Capers 3 look like Naughty Nurses 2." She said.

"Please stop talking about porn. There is nothing ethical about pornography especially because no one loves each other. It's just a fucking job!" Mikan cried, clutching her head in her hands. Sonia stuffed the paper in her envelope without another word.

"I don't think I'll be able to unpornify my brain after reading that paper. Mikan sweetheart you are up next, think you can handle it?" Daisuke asked. She nodded, opening her envelope. She tilted it, a lone cassette tape falling into her hand.

"Um...how am I supposed to play this?" she asked.

"Guess we'll need a tape deck to listen to it then. Does it have a tag or anything on it?" Sonia asked curiously. Mikan hummed to herself as she flipped the tape over.

"Animal mating calls?" she read out loud.

"Tanaka...this is definitely his." Hajime said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Makes you wonder if he got those live or not." Kazuichi said, turning his attention to the microwave he was messing with.

"Hopefully not, the last thing you need to have happen to you is have a gorilla trample you." Daisuke said.

"Alright, since we cannot listen to Mikan's tape, shall we move onto Hajime's envelope?" Peko asked.

"Yes let's...I wish to see what juicy secrets lie within!" Hiyoko said, a hint of excitement in her voice. Hajime rolled his eyes, staring at his envelope with contempt. His hand shook a bit as he tore the flap off, reaching inside.

"It's...what is this?" he asked, pulling out a black glossy sheet of film. Mikan's eyes lit up a bit as she snagged the film from his hands.

"This is an X-ray. By using a special machine, it sends radiation through your body, showing you various parts of your skeleton. We use it to determine if a persons lungs are clear of fluid, their bones are broken, or the locations of foreign objects within the body." She said, holding it up to the light.

"So what is it? Lungs full of fluid, broken bones or foreign objects?" Hiyoko asked. Mikan's eyes went wide, a blush appearing on her face. She handed the sheet over to Daisuke, not saying a single word. He shrugged and rose it up to the light, a similar look appearing on his face.

"Oh my god, Mikan is this...a broken penis?" he asked.

"Yes." she eeped. He groaned a bit in pain, subconsciously grabbing his own. Hajime and Kazuichi seemed to be in much the same state. Hiyoko snagged the film from Daisuke's hand, holding up to the light.

"Jesus H, I didn't think this would break. Isn't the penis just a muscle?" she asked.

"Yes, but it is possible for the penis to break. If you land on it in the right angle, or masturbate too much, it could definitely happen." Mikan confirmed.

"How much you wanna bet this is Nagito's?" Kazuichi said, a smirk on his face.

"Why would it be Nagito's?" Takane asked curiously.

"Yes, how did you arrive at that conclusion Dr. Pepper?" Sonia asked, causing the boy to growl. He shook his head, knowing he couldn't get angry at the princess.

"Well, Nagito is the Ultimate Lucky Student...so something like this happening to him would be the norm. Maybe he broke his dick, but ended up finding a blank check on the ground."

"Kazuichi's theory might actually have some worth to it. I mean it does sound like something that could happen. Obviously it doesn't belong to the three of us here, and it's too small to be Nekumaru's. Unless one of you girls is hiding something, it has to be Nagito." Daisuke said firmly.

"Plus we already have Teruteru and Tanaka's secrets with us, Nagito is the likely case." Takane said, earning nods from everyone.

"Kazu, you're up my man." Daisuke said. The mechanic let go of his microwave, reaching into his jumpsuit for his envelope. He opened it up, finding a DVD inside it. He turned the disc around, eyes widening.

"Sonia Nevermind's dirty play time, live video feed from her cottage camera!" he said.

"You give that to me right now you fucking asshole. I swear to god I'll murder you if you so think of playing that!" the princess shouted, her eyes were glowing with rage. He screamed in fear, throwing the disc to the girl.

"I promise never to watch something like that. You can keep it." he said.

"While I wouldn't mind seeing where Sonia's hands go at night, it isn't something we need to truly know. Peko, I guess you're up next." Daisuke said, ignoring the angry glare the princess was giving him. Peko pulled open her envelope, tipping it over. What came out was a stack of stapled papers. She looked it over, seeing the title that was typed onto the first page.

"My wildest sexual fantasy. A very detailed dream written by Daisuke Del Rio." she said.

"Wildest Sexual fantasy? This I gotta read." Hiyoko said.

"Peko, protect that story with your life as if it were me." he said firmly.

"Yes master, only I shall lay eyes on it's glory." she said.

"Not even you." he replied, earning a nod from her. She placed it back inside the envelope, shoving it into her blouse.

"What a buzzkill...guess I'll go next." Hiyoko said, practically tearing her envelope apart. The only thing that was inside was a single picture.

The picture was of a young woman with short black hair, and bright colored blue eyes. She had freckles on her face, around the bridge of her nose. She had a firm look on her face, almost as if she was forcing herself. She was wearing a white shirt, with a military style vest over it, filled with rifle magazines. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, with combat boots. She had a knife strapped to her left leg, and a side arm on her right. On the vest was a white mark, a six pointed star with a wolf on it. The name Fenrir was written on the bottom of it.

"What did you get?" Takane asked.

"It's a picture of some girl. She looks like a soldier, a real stick in the ass." Hiyoko said, handing the picture to the astronomer. Takane hummed to herself as she looked the picture over.

"I...somehow feel like I've seen this girl before. Not recently but...I've at least seen her...maybe a customer at my planetarium?" she asked, handing it to Sonia.

"She does look familiar...and that name, Fenrir...I've heard of it before." the princess said.

"Fenrir? The hell kinda name is that?" Kazuichi asked.

"It's part of Norse Mythology. Fenrir is a large wolf, one of the sons of the God Loki. Fenrir is foretold to be the one that kills the God Odin during the events of Ragnarok. In turn, Odin's son Volarr will slay the beast known as Fenrir." Daisuke replied, a proud smirk on his face.

"Huh...you really do know your mythology." Hajime said.

"Of course, as a writer I need to be familiar with the Liberal Arts. Norse mythology in particular is one of my favorites." He said.

"Yes, but the company known as Fenrir isn't like the Wolf of the Norse legends. Fenrir is an organization said to train people to become super soldier. A single Fenrir soldier is capable of taking down an entire army unscathed. Each one soldier is an entire army. There are factions all over the world, but recently, they have been wiped off the face of the earth." Sonia said.

"So, if Fenrir is inactive, then who's this girl? It's obvious that she's a member. If so that means she's here with us, she has to be impersonating someone else." Hiyoko said.

"No, that can't be possible. There's already one Impostor, having two of them wouldn't be interesting at all in this game. I can only surmise this person probably doesn't know who they are." Daisuke said.

"Doesn't know who they...wait...could it possibly be Ryouko?" Mikan asked.

"Huh? Get real, Ryouko looks nothing like this girl. For one she has long crimson hair and bright blue eyes. She has freckles sure, but did you see her fucking tits? They're bigger than Akane's head!" Hiyoko cried out.

"That's true...but what if someone turned traitor in Fenrir? Someone who was responsible for killing the others? What if in order to survive, this girl drastically changed what she looked like, in order to blend into society. What if she went as far as erasing her own memories so that she had no ties with that world?" Sonia said firmly. Daisuke leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes in thought.

" _It would make sense. If Ryouko indeed was that girl before all of this, and she went as far as changing her appearance, then she doesn't want to be found. That means, the whole amnesia thing is an act, something she puts on so that we don't suspect anything."_

"I agree with Sonia, it could be possible that she doesn't want to be found. If that's the case then we need to address this with her when we can. We don't need to pry into her life, but just enough to not suspect her as a traitor. After all, they could still exist among us." Daisuke said.

"I was hoping you didn't bring that back up, but it does make sense." Kazuichi said.

"Well, you're the final person Dais, what lies within I wonder?" Hajime asked, gesturing to the big envelope sticking out of his pack. He reached for the envelope, looking it over.

"You know, I think this might be a picture...I mean it sort of sounds like it." he said, wiggling the envelope a bit.

"It might be another X-ray, hopefully not of a dick." Kazuichi said, causing a few to laugh. Daisuke tore open the envelope, pulling out the glossy photos from within. His eyes widened a bit when he saw them.

"Um...Mikan, I think these are yours." he said, handing the pictures over to the nurse. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw them.

"They are...I don't remember these being taken." she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What are they? Sexy pictures?" Hiyoko asked, a grin on her face. Daisuke shook his head, a stern look on his face.

"It isn't...I'm not sure she wants to talk about it."

"It's alright...I'm sure this would have come out at some point. These are pictures of the accident I had when I was younger, just last year in fact. The true reason why I wear my bandages." She said, passing the pictures to Hajime. His eyes widened a bit as he flipped through them.

"Oh my god...what happened? We're you in a fire?" he asked.

"No...I had acid thrown at me by some kids from my old school. It isn't a secret that I was abused a lot growing up. My mother's boyfriend did most of it, but when I was scouted for Hope's Peak Academy, I focused on changing schools, so that I could finish my studies and move up. It was also close to the hospital where I worked part time. The head cheerleader and some football players threw it at me." She said firmly.

"Oh my gosh, did the authorities do anything about it?" Sonia asked, earning a nod from Mikan.

"They we're arrested, and I got compensation for all of the pain I was put through. But these horrible scars will be with me for the rest of my life...they are the reason why I'm ugly, and why I'm trash. No one wants to be with a person who has hamburger skin." she said.

"Hey, don't say that. Mikan you are a beautiful young woman, with a vibrant personality. I may shit on you sometimes sure, but I do that as a joke, more so now than I did before. I didn't know someone had been so horrible to you." Hiyoko said, surprising the others.

"Thanks Hiyoko, it means a lot that you care about me like that. My scars don't bother me anymore, but I do like to keep them hidden. I understand why someone would use those against me." Mikan said.

"Someone as meek as Mikan could easily be driven into murder by using this against her. I'm glad that I got them, I would hate to have someone else use this against you." Daisuke said, placing the pictures back inside the envelope.

"We've opened up these secrets and kept them between ourselves...I would have liked us to have done this as a class but...I'm not sure if anyone else has opened them." Sonia said, a frown on her face.

"Sadly we can't assure ourselves of that. We'll have to wait and see how this goes, maybe the others have chosen not to open their envelopes...or maybe some of us have, and are waiting for the opportunity to strike." Peko said.

"Good lord, can we please not talk about this?" Takane pleaded, earning nods from the others.

"Hey man, I've been curious. What the hell are you making man?" Daisuke asked, looking at Kazuichi.

"Oh, I'm making a microwave that cools food instead of heats it. That way we can have cold drinks any time we want." he said.

"Dude, you do know the fridge is a thing right?" Hajime asked.

"What about ice?" Hiyoko added.

"Well, ideally this would be for stuff that's boiling hot. You can cool it a tiny bit...what if you want to drink hot chocolate but it's too hot to drink?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, you blow on it. Jeez man, you're smarter than this...why not make a microwave that actually heats the food and not the goddamn bowl it's in?" Daisuke suggested.

"I'll show all of you that this is going to be the best microwave ever!" he said firmly, clutching his screw driver tightly in his hand. They all shook their heads.

 _ **xxx**_

"I gave you a day and you still didn't deliver what you promised me. First thing in the morning, I am going to show those pictures to the entire class!"

"I already told you, I am not doing that for you. That is gross and I am not a person who does that kind of stuff! Can't you see this is morally wrong?"

"I don't give a shit if its morally wrong. What you have done is worse than what I am asking for. You did a disgusting thing, and you will pay for it. Unless you can do something for me?"

"I am not helping you, not now and not ever!"

"Hmm...then I would hate something bad happening to your friends, I found something interesting at the Pharmacy. Botulinum Toxin...just a teaspoon of this is enough to kill a million people. You wouldn't want something bad to happen to your friends eh?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would, if I don't get what I want. It wouldn't be hard for a person like me to administer this to them. I'm afraid you are all out of cards, luck just isn't on your side...so if you would be so kind as to get what you promised me, then we will be square."

"Grr...Fine, I will get you what you ask for...just meet me at our designated place, and I will deliver them there." they said, earning a grin from their aggressor.

"Alright, I will be waiting there at midnight. Any minute later and I will go ahead with my plans." they replied, walking out of the cottage, slamming the door after them.

"No more...I will take care of this tonight." the victim hissed angrily. They walked over to their bed and pulled out a white cooler, which had been filled to the brim with ice. They pulled out the fanny pack that had been placed in their mailbox, a peaceful look on their face.

"I will protect my friends, even if it means giving up my life."

 _ **xxx**_

It was rather late when Ryouko heard her doorbell ringing. She had gone to sleep rather early, not wanting to waste any time staying awake. She had poured over her notebook for awhile, even though she didn't need it anymore. Ever since the first day on the island, she had been lying to everyone about her amnesia. While she remembered nothing from her life before coming to the island, she was capable of remembering everything that had happened on the island, without the need of her notebook.

She shot out of her bed, brushing her red locks out of her face as she made her way to the door. It was dark outside, way past midnight as she opened the door.

"Hey Ryouko...I hope I'm not bothering you."

"You aren't bothering me...um...you're Daisuke right?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yes, that's me. Did I wake you?" he said, looking the girl over. She was wearing a see through nightgown, with a pair of white panties underneath. She wasn't wearing a bra, and he was trying not to look at her chest. She shook her head, brushing her hair behind her head.

"No you didn't wake me. What may I do for you?" she asked.

"Could we talk?" he asked. She sighed, giving him a nod. She let him into the cottage, turning the light as she did so. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, blinking a few times.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about the secrets...I figured out what yours is." he said. Her eyes widened a bit in shock.

"What...so...you know I'm not a chronic amnesiac?" she asked.

"Yes but...I need to know if you remember who you were in the past, and if the name Fenrir makes sense to you." he asked.

"Fenrir? I've never heard that name in my life. What do you mean if I remember who I was? I don't remember anything. Not my parents, where I lived or who I was. All I know is that may name is Ryouko Otonashi and that I'm the Ultimate Analyst." She replied. He hummed to himself, memorizing what she said.

"Alright, I believe you. Hiyoko got a picture of an unknown girl who happened to be from an organization known as Fenrir, we believe you used to be a member of this organization. We also theorize that you killed the rest of your fellow soldiers, changed your appearance and name and then erased your memories of the past so you couldn't remember who you were." He said. Her eyes widened in surprise at his claim.

Her brow furrowed a bit as she started thinking about it. What the boy said made sense. She didn't remember anything, save her name and the notebook she always carried. In fact, now that she thought about it thoroughly, the day she woke up she only remembered her name because of her notebook. She walked over to her bedside table, pulling out her black notebook, opening to the first page.

"My name is Ryouko Otonashi, and I am the Ultimate Analyst. I belong to class 77 of Hope's Peak Academy, that is all I need to know about my past." she said, reading the words written on the paper.

"Excuse me?" Daisuke asked.

"I wrote this in this notebook, but I don't remember when. I was going to tell everyone I had amnesia, but when Monokuma said there was a traitor among us, I chose not to reveal it. I had to play dumb in order for me to survive." She said.

"So it's true...that theory that Sonia came up with might in fact be more accurate than I give it credit for. But something doesn't make sense...why were you brought here of all places? What reason did you have for doing what you did?"

"I'm not sure, but my memory is squeaky clean...I remember nothing of my past." She said. She sighed, looking at her hand. She opened it and closed it a few times, looking at the crimson polish on her nails.

"I wish I could remember...I want to remember...but the bear plays this game well. We're just pawns on a chessboard and sadly we're loosing pieces in this game of chess he's set up." She said firmly, looking at Daisuke.

"You have...an interesting way of seeing this game."

"But of course, as an analyst I have to analyze everything as best as I can. Seeing everything as a game makes it easier for me to understand. But what I want to know is who the King behind this game is...Monokuma is only a Knight it seems...which means someone is pulling his strings. Who's the real puppet master?"

"That's something we'll have to figure out sadly. Ryouko...I promise to keep this between us, there is no way I would risk your life with something like this. Whenever you feel comfortable of speaking, let me know...I'll be there to help." He said. She smiled, giving him a nod.

"Thanks Daisuke, you're a good friend. I suppose I can drop my act around you." she said happily.

"I would appreciate that...I know there isn't a lot you can tell me about yourself, but I guess we can hang out and make lasting memories. I would hate for you to leave this island with just this death game to remember." he said.

"You're a sweet kind boy Daisuke. I'm glad you and I met, we'll be the best of friends, seeing as I don't have any of my own." she said, giving the boy a hug. His eyes widened a bit as she pressed her chest into his own.

"Is it cold here?" he asked suddenly, causing her to let go of him.

"I don't think so...it's actually quite warm, I had to open the window. Matter of fact I heard crying earlier." She said.

"Crying? Did you see who it was?" he asked. She shook her head, a frown on her face.

"It sounded feminine...maybe one of the girls was crying because of the situation we're all in. It starts getting at you after awhile you know. I miss my sister and my mother dearly, but if I don't focus on the here and now, then I'll just fall into despair."

"You're a brave soul...I don't have anyone, not a mother or a father, not even siblings. It just...sucks being alone like this." Ryouko said, rubbing her arm sadly. Daisuke smiled, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Tell ya what...I became Peko's master, how about I become your big brother? I wouldn't mind having you as a sister. I think it would be nice to have a sibling you can share everything with."

"Would you really do that? For me?" she asked.

"Sure Ryouko...I don't mind at all...but how about we pick this up tomorrow? I have to be up at five for my first Kendo lesson with Peko." He said. She gave him another hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his body.

"Thanks for this big brother! You won't regret it...hey hey, even if we leave the island, can I still be your sister? I won't have a place to go, so please say I can?" she asked, giving him a puppy look.

" _Damn it, do all girls have this shit down pat? Erika gives me this shit all the time, now Ryouko? Ugh...I'm such a nice person."_

"We'll see...I'm sure adopting someone into the family will be a bit hard, especially with your situation, but I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind having another daughter in the family. I'm sure Erika would love to have an older sister." He said.

"Thanks Daisuke, you're an awesome big brother." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. He let out a chuckle.

" _What have I gotten myself into?"_

 _ **xxx**_

Loud bangs echoed through the beach, scaring some of the local birds and other woodland critters. Two figures were standing on the beach, panting a bit from their training. The ocean waves crashed against the rocks in the distance, and the sound of gulls chirping loudly filled their minds. They raced at each other again, trying to land a strike on their body, but neither side was giving in. They fell into a fierce dance, both sides trying to gain dominance over the other. They pushed each other back, walking a few spaces away to regain some distance.

"I thought you didn't know how to fight...we're you lying to me?"

"Come on Peko...I wouldn't lie to you...would I?" Daisuke asked, panting a bit as he loosened his grip on his bokken.

"But the strikes you have attempted to land on me, they're all the same ones I was taught. It was as if you learned all of my attacks, even your footwork matches mine. We're you perhaps spying on me?" Peko asked, lowering her sword.

"I'm telling you Peko, I didn't watch you. It all just came naturally, I guess it must be from all of those sword fighting animes I watched with Ryouta." he said.

"Ryouta? This is the first time I am hearing of this man." Peko said. Daisuke tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Ryouta Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator? He's one of our classmates, how could you forget that?" he asked.

"I think you are confused, there never was a Ryouta Mirtarai in our class. Even now that we total eighteen, that name is unknown to me. Perhaps you are confusing yourself with someone you met before we were on the island." Peko said.

"Hmm...you might be right there." Daisuke said, shrugging it off.

" _There is no way she doesn't remember Ryouta...could that also be because of those memories we had taken from us...wait a minute, how come I remember him now when I didn't a day ago? Just what is going on? Am I getting my memories back through dreams?"_ He thought to himself, narrowing his eyes.

 _ **Ding dong bing bong**_

 _ **Ahem, This is the Hope's Peak Academy School Trip Committee. It is now 7AM, and it is going to be a beautiful day!"**_

"We should return to our cottages." Peko said. She grabbed her totebag, pulling out the towel she had brought, wiping the sweat off her body. Daisuke swallowed hard, trying not to look at her.

" _Why did she insist on wearing a swimsuit? I suppose she was trying to teach me to fight while being distracted."_ he mused.

"Takane did say the bathroom in her beach house is in working order. Perhaps we could shower there instead of going to our cottages. I did bring a change of clothes." Peko said, earning a head shake from the boy.

"No no no. I'm not going there to shower with a woman, that does things to me." Daisuke said firmly.

"I was going to suggest we take turns...I didn't imply taking a shower together at all." She said.

"Oh...I'm sorry Peko, I have a lot of things on my mind right now. These secrets, the island itself, the mastermind...you know how it is."

"I understand, but try not to worry...let us go before we are late for the morning meeting." She said, earning a nod from the boy, as they both headed toward the beach house.

" _She has a nice ass...what am I thinking...I'm with Hiyoko and Sonia right now, I can't look at Peko like that."_ he thought to himself.

"So Peko, how did I do?" he asked curiously.

"I have nothing to teach you. You seem to be well adept at Kendo, your footwork is amazing and your skill with a sword is impeccable. I dare say you may surpass me one day. For now, I say we continue to spar daily so you can sharpen your skills. You need to loose a bit of weight anyway." she said, patting his belly.

"Thanks for calling me fat dear, I'll get started on the P90X as soon as I can." he said sarcastically.

"You may be my Master in our daily life, but during kendo, I am your master, and as such you will exercise daily so you can lose some weight." she said sternly.

"Fine, I'll do as you ask, but in return you have to tell me your cup size. I saw this dress at the store that would look perfect on you." he said.

"Huh?" she asked curiously.

"Well...you don't want to wear that school uniform all the time right? You're beautiful, and I want to bring out that feminine charm you have." He said. Her cheeks flushed a bit.

"36D, do you need my other sizes?" she asked.

"Not at all, I can guesstimate...a Story Teller pays attention to detail after all." he said, giving her a wink.

It took them a few minutes to shower and get dressed for the day, but the two students were able to make it back to the first island by 7:30. The scene was odd when they arrived at the restaurant. For one, only Daisuke's closest friends had been present, aside from Mikan. Nagito and Ryouko who were also present for the morning roll call. He had passed Chiaki in the lobby so he figured she would show up there soon. They all had rather worried looks on their faces.

"Daisuke, were you and Peko out together this morning?" Sonia asked, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, we've been up since five. I'm a little tired though, why what's up?" he asked curiously.

"Well for one, eight of us are missing. Chiaki's downstairs so that leaves seven of us unaccounted for." Hajime said.

"It is a worrying thought...perhaps some of them opened their envelopes?" Nagito asked, a far off look on his face.

"Well, I think we should all admit to it. Last night, we all opened our envelopes, all eight of us." Daisuke said.

"What, are you for real?" Ryouko asked, glancing at Daisuke. She gave him a subtle wink, her face returning to her surprised look a second later.

"Indeed we are Ryouko...we needed to get rid of the motives we were given. Worry not, those secrets will go with us to the grave." Sonia reassured, earning a sigh of relief from the girl.

"That is a worrying thought...I myself have taken a peek at what I was given and it is a rather gruesome thing...I still can't believe someone would do that...to an officer of the law too." Nagito said, causing Daisuke to choke up a bit. He was about to say something when footsteps echoed through the restaurant.

"GOOD MORNING!" Nekumaru shouted, his voice rattling the restaurant.

"Jeez, don't shout so early in the goddamn morning!" Hiyoko cried, tugging on her ears.

"I agree with Hiyoko, you shouldn't be screaming so loudly in the morning." Mahiru said, yawning right after.

"Are you tired my Queen? Did you rest in the depths of the cool night?" Tanaka asked curiously, earning a thumbs up from Mahiru.

"My Queen? Since when the hell we're you two a thing?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"What's it to you who I can and cannot date?" the redhead snapped back.

"Don't be mean to me. We used to be friends Mahiru, what happened between us? I did nothing wrong!" the blonde dancer cried back.

"Hey, let's not argue so early in the morning." Sylvia added, taking a seat at her usual table. Chiaki yawned loudly, the sounds of her game drifting through the room.

"Hey Teruteru! Where the hell is all the food?" Akane snapped angrily, slamming her fist against the table.

"That is odd, usually there would be a banquet for us prepared by Teruteru. He makes me Royal Milk Tea every morning." Sonia said, surprised that she hadn't seen the perverted chef yet.

"Hey, has anyone seen Mikan? She's usually here already...she's not one to miss the morning roll call." Hajime said.

"Oh my god...you don't think?" Daisuke asked, earning a worried look from Sonia.

"Heaven's no...Mikan can't be...we have to look for her." She said.

"Where would we look though? There are two islands and too many places to cover." Hiyoko said firmly.

"Okay then, we split up. Akane, Nekumaru, Tanaka check the beach and the hotel grounds, Nagito, Hajime and Kazuichi you guys check the market and the air port, the rest of us split up and check the second island." Daisuke said.

"Right!" they all cried in unison.

Daisuke swallowed hard as he raced out of the restaurant. He was tired, hungry and most of all worried. Two of his friends were missing and he didn't know what fate had befallen them. He didn't want to think ill of his friends, but after what had happened to Fuyuhiko, he couldn't help but grow worried, especially for Mikan, who had become a close friend. All he could do was hope, and believe in her well-being.

 _ **End of Act 5**_

 _ **Restoration at 27%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 2**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 3**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 3**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 1**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 1**_

 _ **Panty Counter: 2**_


	14. Chapter 2 Act 6: The 2nd Murder Case

**A/N: The time has come ladies and gentlemen, for another act in The School Trip of Mutual Killing! I left you all in a bit of a cliff hanger, a cliff hanger that all will be answered during this chapter. I hope you all are looking forward to it. I am currently writing the Class Trial of this chapter, and even at 27 pages I am not done writing it. I hope all of you will enjoy it, and this chapter as well. Also, if you have a guess on who the killer is, please don't say it in the Review Section. I want to talk to you personally about your theories, Guest reviewers please, don't leave the names of potential killers in the reviews, if I consider them spoilers I will erase them, so please, get yourself an account, it's totally free. All you need is an email account and that's it, then we can talk about anything you want through the PM function.**

 **But man, this chapter is already coming to an end soon. Then we move onto Chapter 3. just so you all know, I will not be using the Despair Fever motive in my story. I have an all new motive waiting patiently for all of you, and I assure you it will be a good one. You are all going to enjoy it. Trust me, it will involve a lot of interesting things, but it will also be an original motive, that might borrow heavily from a few other motives in the series, I haven't decided on it yet. I know, I usually have this stuff outlined, but stories always change after all.**

 **So, I will leave you with this, Act 6 of Chapter 2. As always, Embrace Despair!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 2

Act 6

Jabberwock Rollercoaster Ride

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

Daisuke panted a bit as he reached the entrance to the second island. He stared at the giant billboard for a few seconds, catching his breath. He wiped the sweat that had formed at his forehead. Peko stood by his side as the others raced past them, heading in different directions of the island. He straightened up, glancing up at the silver haired swordswoman.

"Where should we look?"

"Takane and Kazuichi have the beach house covered, Sonia and Hiyoko are checking the library, Mahiru and Ibuki are tackling the Ruins and Sylvia and Chiaki are checking out the diner." She said.

"Alright, you take the Strip mall and I'll check the pharmacy." he said. She nodded, handing him the bokken he had been using earlier that morning.

"Stay safe master, the last thing I want is to loose you too." she said, giving him a hug. She raced off, heading to the Strip mall. He waited for a few more seconds before running up the street in the same direction.

He passed by the diner, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Chiaki and Sylvia were both still inside, looking all over the place. He didn't stop to say anything, choosing to continue onward toward the pharmacy. As he reached the building however, he felt something go down his spine. He didn't know why but he felt like something bad was waiting for him behind those doors. He slowly walked up to the doors, holding his bokken in the same manner Peko had shown him.

The lights were off, something that threw him off quite a bit. There was an odd smell lingering in the entire store. The closest thing he could compare it too would be ammonia. He started moving toward the front counter, seeing a few switches in the back. He flicked them all on, eyes widening a bit. There were several bottles on the ground, all of them either broken or their contents spilled on the floor.

He walked over to the closest one, seeing it was a bottle of Opiods, Fentanyl, and it was spilled all over the floor, only a few pills had remained inside the bottle. He walked further into the store, doing a sweep of sorts. He walked toward the other side of the store, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, except a few pills had been crushed. There was a single footprint left in what looked to be protein powder. He kept moving toward the backroom, the same one he had stayed at during his surgery. The room was completely empty, but the bed sheets had been taken off the bed and were missing entirely.

He heard a small bang from behind him and instantly turned around, getting into his stand, aiming his blade forward. He kept his stance wide and a bit lowered, eyes narrowed for hide or hair of his enemy. He straightened up a bit when he noticed that the noise had come from the adjacent bathroom. He walked over to it, testing the door, only for it to be locked.

"What the hell? Is someone in there?" he cried out. He heard a tap on the other side of the door, making him back away from it.

" _Someone is in there, but I don't know if their armed. It could be Teruteru or Mikan...maybe both of them...does that mean someone is playing a sick prank on all of us?"_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, if someone is in there knock on the door twice." he cried out. Two sharp knocks and a muffled scream were his answer. He licked his lips, placing his bokken down at the side of the door, against his instincts of course.

"Back away from the door, I'm gonna kick it open." he said. He heard a shuffling noise within the room for a few seconds before hearing nothing but silence.

He backed away from the door a bit, before giving it a firm kick. The door held true, the frame cracking a bit. He let out a shout, giving the door a side kick. It flew back with a bang, the wood and metal splintering as the door sailed open. His eyes widened when he saw Mikan bound and gagged at the other end of the room. He was instantly at her side, working on getting the cloth out of her mouth. He pulled the blindfold off her eyes, earning a scared look from the girl.

"Daisuke, thank you so much! I thought I was gonna die!" the girl cried, bursting into tears a second later.

"What happened Mikan? Who did this to you?" he asked, loosening the knot on the rope around the girl's hands. He grit his teeth a bit as he strained to loosen the knot. It took a bit of elbow grease but he was able to get it off.

"I don't know...I came here last night to take stock of what was left. Someone came up behind me and hit me over the head with a pill bottle. All I remember is smelling something funny and then I passed out." She said.

"Something funny? Like what?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't smelled anything like it before...I was so scared." She said, wiping her tears away. He stood up, holding his hand out for her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get back to the restaurant. You must be hungry." he said.

"I am...but can I pee first? I really need to go." she said. He rolled his eyes, leaving the bathroom.

"I'll guard the door since I kicked it in." he said, closing it right after. He stood next to the door frame, closing his eyes.

" _This is really weird. Mikan and Teruteru are missing, and she turns up in the pharmacy, tied up and gagged. There was that funny smell in the showroom...what is going on here...please don't tell me someone actually got blackmailed using those motives?"_

 _ **Ding**_ _ **ding**_ _ **ding ding**_

" _ **Oh ho ho...check this shit out, looks like we got a stiff one in the Fireworks store, and what an odd place for someone to be laying in. Looks like that one got his egg cooked a little too well. Ahahahaha!"**_ Monokuma cried, his image flashing off the monitor just as fast as it had showed up. Daisuke grabbed his sword, turning to face the door.

"Mikan, I'm gonna go check it out, will you be much longer?" he asked.

"I'll be out soon, go on ahead, just lock the backroom door." she cried back.

He nodded to himself as he reached the door, locking it in one fluid motion. He raced out of the pharmacy, heading toward the shop that was located behind the store. There were a few people standing outside of the scene, all of them with grim looks on their faces. He steeled his nerves and walked into this store, his hand flew to his mouth almost instantly.

Laying on the ground in a pile of fireworks was the body of the Ultimate Chef, Teruteru Hanamura. His body was laying stiff on the ground, eyes wide open in shock. His mouth also hung open, his pompadour was sagging a bit down. His clothes were a bit ruffled, and one of his sleeves was rolled up. There was a dark bruise on his left arm, and he was clutching something in his right hand, though it was obscured by his his view.

 _ **Chapter 2: The Murder Case of Teruteru Hanamura (Deadly Life)**_

It was a rather horrifying scene, especially due to the young man's paralyzed expression. It was one of fear, and agony. Traces of tears were streaking down his face, and had long since dried. There was no signs of blood anywhere. It was as if he had just laid down on the ground and had died right there. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry...he just didn't know what to do.

"How wonderful! I said I wanted a stiffy in four days and you delivered...well you almost hit the deadline, but oh well. This one is quite the interesting case." Monokuma said.

"You...you did this!" Daisuke hissed angrily, turning to face the bear.

"Eh...nope. I didn't do it, one of you did...man oh man was it an interesting showdown. I can't wait for all of you to investigate this case...not a lot of evidence so if you find something circumstantial, be sure to catalog it." He said.

"You must be enjoying yourself, eh you sick bastard?" Sylvia cried, arms crossed in anger.

"Sylvia baby, don't give me that look. I am not the one killing here, that's all you. Regardless I am here to give you this, the Monokuma File!" he cried, pressing the button on his tablet. On cue, everyone's handbooks beeped, revealing the activated Truth Bullet application.

"I'm sure you are all hungry since you skipped breakfast, so if you wanna have a final supper in memory of Chef Stiffy here, go right ahead, I wouldn't blame ya if you did. Mwahahaha!" the bear cried out, clutching his sides as he disappeared. Daisuke let out a shout, slamming his metal arm through the glass showcase, sending fireworks in all directions.

"Calm down Daisuke! You have to stay calm, only then can we find the killer this time around." Sylvia said.

"Oh sure, stay calm...how am I supposed to do that? When one of my fucking friends is dead?" he shouted.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we have to make the most of it. We need to find who the fuck did this, and put this shit to bed. Or do you wanna die here? Is that what you want, to die without seeing your sister or your mother again?" she hissed angrily. He let out a growl, grinding his teeth together.

"Enough! Let us begin this case properly and save this arguing for the class trial." Sonia snapped angrily. Daisuke frowned, giving Sonia a nod.

"My apologies...I didn't mean to get so angry." he said.

"It's alright Daisuke...let's just work together to get this shit done." She said firmly, earning a nod from him.

 _ **Investigation Start:**_

"Let's take a look at the Monokuma File, and see what it says." Daisuke said, earning a nod from the two girls. He pulled it up on his handbook, his eyes hovering through the words.

 **Monokuma File #2**

 **Victim Name: Teruteru Hanamura**

 **Time of Death: Approximately 12:45PM**

 **Cause of Death: Asphyxia**

 **Location of Death: Fireworks Store**

 **The Victim was found deceased at 7:46AM by Peko Pekoyama, Sylvia Amane and Chiaki Nanami. The Victim was lying prone on the floor completely stiff and unresponsive. No Poison was detected within the victim's body.**

"Signs of Poison?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"That struck out to me too. The last file didn't say anything about poisoning...I guess it has to do with the fact that Teruteru is stiff as a board." Sylvia said, earning a hiss from Sonia.

"Even though I would have worded it better, you are right. Teruteru is unnaturally stiff. The expression on his face is also quite scary...it's as if he was awake during all of this." Sonia said.

"That's the same thing I was thinking. What could have truly happened to him though?" Daisuke asked, a pensive look on his face.

 _ **Monokuma File #2 was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Unnatural Stiffness was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Perhaps checking the body will yield results. Are you alright with that? I can take some detailed notes for you if you wish." Peko said. Daisuke shook his head, kneeling down in front of Teruteru's unmoving form.

" _The Ultimate Chef, Teruteru Hanamura. He was a perverted fucker, that much was certain. His browser history was the most extensive I have ever read. But he was a good person at heart, he made our meals in the morning...I think I'll miss that most of all."_ Daisuke thought to himself. He took a deep breath, his eyes widening a bit.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

"Smell what dear? All I can smell is gunpowder." Sonia said. Daisuke looked over Teruteru's body, seeing something in his hand. He tried to force it open, but found it a bit hard.

"Allow me Daisuke. When person dies, their muscles become stiff, making them hard to move. This is where the term "Death Grip" is derived from." Peko said, earning a nod from the boy. He backed away, allowing the swordswoman to pry the boy's hand open. She pulled out a white cloth, which was a bit stiff and wrinkled.

"Is that...one of the cloth napkins from the restaurant?" Sonia asked curiously.

"It would seem so. Perhaps he had it in his pocket from working in the kitchen." Peko said.

"No, I don't think so. Can I take a look at it?" Daisuke asked. Peko passed him the napkin and he looked it over, unfolding it a bit. He hummed to himself, noticing the small yellow stain in the center of it.

"Looks like something was poured into this napkin. Judging by the size, it was a bottle of some sort. It doesn't smell like an antiseptic." He said, turning the napkin over.

"Then what could it be? He has no cuts on his hands or anywhere on his body for that matter." the princess said, looking at her handbook.

"That's right, but maybe there was another reason." the boy said, taking a whiff from the napkin. He scrounged his nose a bit at the smell.

"God, it smells almost like chemicals...sort of sweet." he said.

"Could it be that he used something at the pharmacy with this napkin?" Peko asked. Daisuke shrugged, placing it on the floor next to Teruteru's hand.

" _It is odd, guess I'll have to check out the pharmacy and see if something is missing from there. That smell is also something that's bothering me quite a bit."_ Daisuke thought to himself.

 _ **Restaurant Napkin was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Odd Smell was added to your Truth Bullets**_

Rolling up his sleeve, Daisuke took a look at Teruteru's arm, seeing the bruise that had been on it. Was purplish red in color, as if something acidic had been spilled on it. It had a fleshy look to it, almost as if a burning flame had been put against his skin. Daisuke swallowed hard, trying his hardest to breathe deeply.

"This scar seems to be caused by chemical burns. Perhaps something was spilled on him." Peko said, earning a curious look from Sonia.

"I doubt it. We haven't found anything that could cause a chemical burn, I took notice of the inventory at the pharmacy too...I don't think something can do this much damage to him."

"You're wrong Sonia. There are things at the pharmacy that could cause this...through my brief investigation, I can see that the Fireworks store was his place of death, but his attacker did it all at the pharmacy. Sylvia, have you found any damaged fireworks here?" Daisuke asked, standing up from the floor.

"No dice on those fireworks. I've inspected every corner of this place, but I haven't found a single damaged one, no spilled gunpowder or burnt fuses, I don't think fireworks caused that burn." the pinkette said firmly, jotting everything down in her small notebook.

"Thanks, I think I'm done here." he said.

 _ **Strange Burn was added to your Truth Bullet**_

"I'm gonna pop into the pharmacy for a few minutes, if you find anything else here let me know, alright?" he asked.

"Be careful Daisuke...I don't want you getting hurt again, especially after what happened to your arm." Sonia said, a look of worry on her face. He chuckled, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be fine honeybun, just stay calm and take note of anything and everything you deem abnormal. Peko you can stay here if you want." the boy said, making his way toward the exit.

"Daisuke, wait up." Sylvia called out, causing the boy to stop.

"What's up? Did you find anything else?" he asked curiously. She shook her head, closing the distance between the two of them.

"I just wanted to say...I hope you and Sonia find happiness in this world. I can tell the two of you love each other very much, so don't have any inhibitions when dating her. Trust me, you two are starcrossed lovers." she said.

"Starcrossed lovers? That's a funny term, I didn't peg you for being the philosophical type." he said, brow raised in curiosity. She giggled, shaking her head.

"Guess you rubbed off on me. Honestly, I want to start over as friends, maybe after this trial we can talk and hang out?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"I dunno, it'll be mighty hard to forget all of this shit you did in the past...but if you are willing to leave it all behind, then I suppose I am too. We'll see how this trial goes first, any wrong move and all of us are toast." he said.

"I'll hold you to it, pinkie swear." she said, sticking her little finger out. He smiled a bit, remembering all of the times they had made promises as children. He wrapped his metal pinkie around hers, giving her a nod.

"Pinkie swear. I gotta go, if we want to solve this murder, I have to figure out who did Teruteru in." he said, earning a nod from her.

He walked slowly toward the pharmacy, coming up with potential theories about what could have happened to Teruteru. He didn't look like one to be blackmailed, so there could have been a possibility that he was blackmailing someone. He shook his head, a firm look on his face.

" _Teru wouldn't do that to someone. He is above blackmail, even if he was a perverted man, I doubt he would do something sick like that!"_ he thought firmly. He had full belief in his friends, and he knew full well he was incapable of doing something wrong like that.

The Pharmacy had turned into an almost cliché crime scene. Mikan was taking note of everything that had been missing at the shelves, seeing as several bottles were out of place, including the one on the floor. Mahiru was calmly taking pictures of the entire thing, an odd calmness on her face. Hiyoko was sitting on the counter, kicking her feet as she nibbled on her gummies. Hajime and Nagito seemed to be working together, looking around the detergents. The smell lingered a bit, but it wasn't as strong as before, most likely because the door was wide open now. He narrowed his eyes a bit.

" _It's that smell again. It smells really sweet, almost like candy...it's that same smell that was on Teruteru's napkin. Come to think of it, it smelled much stronger earlier. Judging on what it could be, it might have come from here."_

 _ **Odd Smell has been updated**_

"Are you gonna stand there smelling the air or are you gonna look around?" Hiyoko asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. The petite girl had stepped up beside the Story Teller without him even realizing it. He shook his head, looking down at the blonde.

"Don't you smell that?" he asked.

"Oh right, Mikan said someone spilled Fabric Softener on the floor near the detergents. Tch...more liked smashed the gallon. It was everywhere, but she mopped it up so it wouldn't drive us nuts in here." Hiyoko said.

"Damn, I would have liked to have seen it." he said.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I took pictures of the spill before it was cleaned." Mahiru said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Would you mind if I looked at them real quick? I may be able to use them during the trial." he said.

"Sure, if you think they might be useful." she said with a shrug. She hummed to herself for a few seconds, sifting through all of the pictures she had taken, finally finding the one of the spill.

"Take a look, see how it was all over the place?" Mahiru asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"It looked as if someone outright smashed it. The detergent itself if all over the place, and the spill is moving outward, so it wasn't poured out." Daisuke said, taking notice of everything in the picture.

" _This is odd, why would someone break fabric softener? Unless that was used as a weapon...it might have been smashed over someone's head, perhaps Teruteru used it to defend himself."_

 _ **Spilled Fabric Softener was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Do you have any pictures of the bottle? Or maybe the bottle itself?" he asked curiously.

"You'll have to talk to Mikan about that, she was the one who cleaned it up." Mahiru said.

"Thanks Mahiru, this picture may prove helpful later on."

 _ **Mahiru's Photo Evidence was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"So, who do you think it is?" Hiyoko asked curiously, earning a shrug from the Story Teller.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue who it could be. But whoever it is, they blackmailed Teruteru in some way, it's obvious the motive was used against him." Daisuke said.

"How could that be? Remember it was Sonia who had his motive, and she didn't blackmail him. In fact we didn't open those envelopes until last night, for someone to consider murder they must have been doing this for days." Hiyoko noted, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"You're correct, how could that have slipped from my mind? Good eye Palomita, what would I do without you?" he asked, earning a blush from the blonde dancer.

 _ **Sonia Nevermind's Envelope was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

Walking away from the area that had been cleaned, Daisuke walked over to one of the medicine shelves. A bottle of pills had been spilled all over the floor. It was a white plastic bottle, that had a large count of pills by the looks of it. They were spilled all over the floor, some of them being crushed, while others were whole. The cap of the bottle had been entirely missing. He took the bottle in his hand, reading the name on it.

"Fentanyl, this is a narcotic isn't it?" he asked, glancing at Hiyoko who gave him a shrug.

"I dunno, I'm not a back alley druggie. You'll have to ask someone else." she said, earning an eye roll from the boy.

"Um, perhaps I can answer your questions." Mikan said, suddenly appearing behind the two. Hiyoko let out a yelp backing into the shelf, knocking another pill bottle to the ground, spilling its contents.

"Jeez, try to make yourself known when you do that asshole." she cried.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!" she cried out, earning a sigh from the Story Teller.

"Could you stop being a bitch to her for a few minutes, this is serious, now we can't tell which pills came from what bottle." Daisuke said, seeing some onyx colored pills mixed in with the white ones that were on the floor.

"I can tell them apart easily...the white pills that were on the ground first were Tramadol, a pain reliever in the narcotic class. They're usually given to people with severe muscle pain. If taken in large doses it can cause respiratory distress, it is also dangerous to take with alcohol." Mikan said.

"That sounded almost like a text book description...bet you spent hours reading medical encyclopedias to learn that shit." Hiyoko said, giggling a bit. Mikan beamed, giving her a nod.

"Yes I did, in order to become the perfect nurse, I had to research hundreds of medicines. I needed to learn what dosage to administer to my patients in emergency situations, what drug classes were and which classes each one was divided into, and their side effects. Take these onyx pills here." she said, snagging one off the floor. It was a round pill, black in color with small spots on it.

"That's from the bottle that fell when Hiyoko bumped the shelf. They look a lot different than the white pills from before." Daisuke said.

"That's because they are. This black pill is Fentanyl, an Opiod class drug. Like Tramadol, Fentanyl is a pain reliever, however this one is more dangerous, which is normally why it is administered through IV drip instead of in pill form." She said.

"Yes, I recall my nurse giving me some when I was at the hospital for my suicide attempt. I was freaking out and she felt the need to put me to sleep while I was getting a transfusion." Daisuke said.

"That's because this drug is often times used in a mixture of drugs to put people under. It also comes in patches for people with severe pain, if you want to compare it to something, then use Morphine as an example. Morphine is also an Opiod class drug." Mikan replied, earning nods from the two.

"That does make sense. I've never seen Morphine in pills, only patches and IV drip...but why are these pills out here in the open? Especially if they are uncommon in pill form?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"That is something I want to know as well. I believe these pills are used at the hospital to prepare the IV drip, that is a common practice in hospitals. Like Mikan said, when you are put under general anesthesia, you are given a cocktail of drugs, not just one." Daisuke said, taking a hold of the pill bottles, his eyes fell on the labels, his brow rising a bit.

"Hey, did you notice this?" he asked.

"Notice what Dais?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Well, the bottle the Fentanyl came from has the name Tramadol on it, and the bottle that the Tramadol came from has Fentanyl written on it." He said.

"So wait...the pills were switched?" Hiyoko asked.

"No...I believe the labels on the bottles were switched. Do you have an account of every label printed, or a machine of some sort that prints them out?" Daisuke asked, earning a nod from the nurse.

"There's a machine in the back room where the labels were are printed. There aren't any spare medications back there, but I did notice one of the labeling sheets had been used recently." She said.

"So someone switched these labels, but for what purpose? Could they have been planning to use them at some point?" Daisuke asked.

"That could be likely, but Teruteru doesn't have the signs of overdose in his body, furthermore no signs of poison were present in his bloodstream. Perhaps this was something that was set up, but never used." Mikan said firmly, earning nods from the two.

"But if so...then who set this up, and why?"

"Guess we'll have to figure that out later Daisuke." Hiyoko said, a pout on her face.

 _ **Switched Pill Labels has been added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Mikan's Medical Knowledge was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"You know, all of this is a little odd. If these pills were switched, what's the possibility of something else being switched?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"Very likely. Mikan was there anything else out of the ordinary in the pharmacy when you started taking inventory?" Daisuke asked.

"No, nothing was out of place, except the obvious things. I checked everything from where I left off last night and nothing stuck out to me...oh wait, there was a missing analgesic bottle that I never found." She said, her eyes lighting up a bit.

"Analgesic?" Hiyoko asked, a confused look on her face.

"Medicine used for anesthesia. They're paralytic drugs often used to remove the feeling in our muscles. Novocaine and Lidocaine are the most common, and used in dental practice for when people need root canals." Daisuke said.

"They fall in the Sodium Channel Blocker class of medicine. It is also an antiarrythmic drug used for when people have ventricular arrhythmia." Mikan said.

"In Japanese please!" Hiyoko snapped, earning a growl from the nurse.

"Ventricular Arrhythmia is when the lower chambers of the heart are beating faster than normal. Xylocaine, which is commonly known as Lidocaine can be used to treat this. Not a lot of people get this type of sickness, 1 in every 200,000 in fact." Mikan said.

"Yes, this is interesting, but Mimi sweetheart, what medicine was missing?" Daisuke asked, causing the nurse to blush brightly.

"It was a white bottle. It isn't medicine but it was used as an anesthetic in the past. However due to the fact that it was a carcinogenic drug, it ceased being used in modern medicine." she said.

"How much you wanna bet it's chloroform?" Hiyoko said jokingly, hiding her smug look behind her sleeve.

"Don't say that as a joke. Chloroform is a very dangerous chemical, and even now it's used as nothing but jokes and memes." Daisuke said sternly.

"Actually Daisuke, Hiyoko is right. The bottle that was missing was a bottle of chloroform. I found it odd that this pharmacy had some of that in stock, but when I was checking inventory last night, I realized it was missing. It was a short while after that I was knocked out." Mikan replied, earning a grin from the blonde.

"Ha, I win."

"Hooray for you. But Mikan, are you insinuating that someone knocked you out with chloroform?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"I believe so...since it isn't used anymore, I didn't bother researching it, aside from some few things online. All I remember is smelling something sweet before falling asleep." She said.

"That coincides with that smell from earlier, the smell from the napkin in Teruteru's hand." Daisuke said.

"Oh really? I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep dumbass!" Hiyoko said, giggling to herself.

"It takes about five minutes for chloroform to actually knock a person out. The rag had to be soaked in it for it to fully work as it is intended. If it has dried out, then the chemical compound that makes it up won't be as effective." Mikan replied.

"Still, it means the killer wasn't expecting Mikan to be here, so the chloroform that was used on her was meant for another person. Which also means the gallon of fabric softener from before wasn't used as a defensive weapon, but as an offensive one instead." Daisuke said, shock written on his face.

 _ **Missing Chloroform Bottle was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Restaurant Napkin has been updated**_

 _ **Odd Smell has been updated**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki's Account has been added to your Truth Bullets**_

" _This case is slowly coming together. So far, Teruteru was called here for some reason or another, the killer wanted to off him, but ran into trouble when they saw Mikan. Having used their chloroform earlier than they wanted, they resorted to attacking with the fabric softener...but if that's true, why doesn't Teruteru have a bruise on his head?"_

"Cat got your tongue babe?" Hiyoko asked, earning a low hum from the boy.

"Just putting this shit together. I got a few more things to check out here." he said, walking toward the backroom.

He looked at the powder spilled on the floor. It was yellow in color, and looked almost like corn meal. There was a footprint in the powder, which looked like it had been made with a sneaker. He didn't see a bottle or a jar anywhere. He dipped his finger in the powder, running the tip of his tongue over it.

"Gross, did you just taste the powder?"Hiyoko cried, eyes widened in shock.

"I needed to make sure what it was. It's cretin, a protein supplement." He said.

"Yes, this store is surprisingly well stocked with various supplements, including protein shakes and pre-work out powders." Mikan said, earning a curious look from Daisuke.

"Did you pick up the missing bottle?" He asked, earning a nod from her. She grabbed it from the shelf, holding it out to the boy to examine.

"I found it as soon as I stepped out of the back room. I didn't want to throw it out so I just put it back on the shelf. It looked like it had been used before, since the seal had been peeled off." the nurse said.

"Who could have used that though, and not have taken it with them?" Hiyoko asked.

"Perhaps they didn't feel like taking it and left it here for convenience, it sounds like something Nekumaru or Akane would do, since they are the most active of us all." Daisuke said.

"It would make sense, since those two spar on Chandler Beach at noon every day." Mikan noted, earning a nod from the story teller.

"I'll have to ask them. This footprint however seems to have come from the one who spilled it. It looks like a sneaker." Daisuke said, looking at the print closely.

"Who here wears sneakers? I'm wearing sandals, and I obviously wasn't here this morning." Hiyoko said.

"I was knocked out for most of the time, and I'm wearing flats." Mikan said, gesturing to her feet. She was wearing a pair of white flats, unlike the shoes she normally wore.

"Hmm...I'm investigating this as well. It seems this print was deliberately placed here." Nagito said.

"How do you figure?" Daisuke asked, glancing at the white haired teen.

"It's just a thought...there were three spills within the pharmacy, but only two of them happened due to the killer's actions. The pills were from a strike to Mikan's head, to disorient her and put her to sleep. The second was used in place of the chloroform, and it involved the fabric softener...so, why is there a third one?" Nagito asked.

"Trust me, I've been trying to figure that out myself but I haven't gotten anywhere near it. Just so you know, it isn't my foot print, my foot size is too big." Hajime said, gesturing to his worn out converse.

"Daisuke, Hiyoko, Mikan, would you three mind if I sketched your footprints? It would aid my investigation quite a lot."

"Sure Nagito, if it will clear us of suspicion, I don't mind." Daisuke said. The boy placed a sheet of white paper on the floor, which Daisuke stepped on.

"Speaking of, did any of you hear crying last night?" Hajime asked curiously.

"Crying? Was it feminine?" Daisuke asked, gaining a sudden interest in what the brown haired boy was saying.

"Yes, it happened around eleven thirty, after we all split up for the night."

"Hmm...that reminds me of something else. I spoke with Ryouko last night, trying to see if I could get some information out of her pertaining to what we were discussing. Turns out we were completely wrong, but she said she had heard crying too." He said.

"That's odd...who would be crying and for what reason?" Daisuke muttered, lost in thought.

 _ **Hajime Hinata's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Sounds of Crying was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Well, just by looking at this I can say that you didn't spill this last night Daisuke. Same with Hiyoko and Mikan." Nagito said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, we already knew that." Hiyoko snapped in annoyance.

"Yes, but it gets us out of any possible suspicion. Good Job Nagito, way to think outside of the box." Daisuke said, clapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Thanks Daisuke, I'm glad that you think mere trash like me deserves praise." he said, a smile on his face.

"Stop it, trash like you doesn't have the right to speak."

"Hiyoko! Don't make me spank you!" Daisuke snapped, glaring at the blonde.

"If you do it in the bedroom, I don't mind." she said softly, causing the boy to flush bright pink.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you rustle his jimmies or anything, Mikan I noticed two things were missing from the fridge over there. It was a bottle that had a red cap, a syringe and one of those insulated fanny packs." Hajime said. Her eyes widened a bit, as she hurried to the fridge. She threw it open, gasping a bit.

"Oh no, Hajime is right. One of the Succinylcholine bottles and a syringe is gone...if used in the wrong way, this can easily kill a person!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, you mean to tell me someone can kill a person with this drug? How effective is it?" Hajime asked. Daisuke cleared his throat, gaining his attention.

"Well, I grew interested in this drug when Mikan explained to me what it did. It's in the Paralytic Class of Drugs and used to relax the muscles before surgery. But it has been used quite often to poison someone to death. Due to the fact that enzymes in the human body break it down quickly after injection, Succinylcholine is hard to trace in the bloodstream." Daisuke said.

"Indeed, meaning it won't appear on any Toxicology reports conducted on the person. But the signs are obvious, the victim will become stiff, and they will most likely asphyxiate. Since the lungs are a muscle, and they become paralyzed with this drug, they need to be intubated to breathe." Mikan said.

"Wait, so the perverted chef met his maker when he was injected with this drug?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"But if he was injected, there would be signs of it on his body...I checked Teruteru over and I didn't see any needle holes." Daisuke said, placing a finger on his chin in thought.

"Perhaps the killer got creative with where they injected the poison. There is a rather obvious spot where it could be." Nagito said.

" _He's right...something is odd about all of this...but why would someone go this far? To kill Teruteru? What did he do exactly?"_ Daisuke thought to himself.

 _ **Missing Succinylcholine Bottle was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Missing Syringe was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Monokuma File #2 has been updated**_

"Mimi sweetie, would you mind bringing me the tied up bed sheets that were used to bind you? I wanna look at them real quick." Daisuke said.

"Yes of course, I'll be right back." the nurse replied, taking her leave.

"Mimi?" Hajime asked, earning a shrug from the boy.

"It sounded cute, and I like giving my friends nicknames."

"Huh? I think I fall into that cute girl category, are you gonna give me a nickname?" Hiyoko asked curiously, looking into his eyes.

"No, because I have a feeling if I call you Yoko, you'll bust my lips as soon as I do it. So I'm calling you Palomita...it means Turtle Dove in Spanish." he said, earning a nod from the girl.

"I like it, it seems fitting." she said.

"So, I take it you two are dating then?" Nagito asked curiously.

"We are, and the two of us are dating Sonia on the side, and we've gotten freaky beneath the sheets too." She said, giving the boy a wink. Daisuke slapped the back of her head, giving her a firm look.

"Stop fucking around. We haven't even kissed yet, so don't get ahead of yourself." he said.

"Well, congratulations...only a lucky bastard can have two girls to love in life. Usually that gets you a divorce." Hajime said jokingly, making Nagito chuckle softly.

Mikan returned a second later with the bed sheets she had gathered up. Each of them had been cut and turned into thick bundles of rope. He took the one that had been used as a blindfold and looked it over.

"This is a thick knot. The person that did this must have been a professional at them." He said.

"I remember it took you three minutes to untie it, and even then you struggled quite a bit." Mikan said.

"Wait...this looks like an obi knot, the same one Geisha and Kimono girls use to tie their obis. I've tried to learn this type of knot but it never stuck, even when Mahiru and Sonia taught me." Hiyoko said, looking the fabric over.

"I'll teach you later okay?" Daisuke said, earning a nod from the girl.

"This complicates things. If this is an obi knot then that means anyone could have tied it. Men wear Yukatas and Women wear Kimonos. I myself never learned because I never had a reason to wear one, but I'm sure most of us here know how to tie that type of knot." Hajime said.

"He's right...anyone could have done this, it doesn't limit our options in the slightest...shit." Daisuke hissed angrily.

 _ **Bedsheet Bindings have been added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Obi Knot has been added to your Truth Bullets**_

"I think I've seen everything there is to see here. I'm gonna check with Nekumaru and Akane real quick before gathering up my thoughts. Man, I could use a snack right now." the story teller said, rubbing his stomach.

"Here, it isn't much but it's better than nothing right?" Hiyoko said, pulling a protein bar from her sleeve. He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Hiyoko, sit tight...if you find anything else, let me know." he said, tearing the wrapper off the power bar. He tore into it hungrily as he left the Pharmacy.

Thankfully, he didn't have to go far. Nekumaru and Akane were both standing in front of the Fireworks Store, both of them acting as body guards of sorts. He didn't know when they got there, but seeing them guarding the scene of the crime was a relief. As he walked he didn't notice Mahiru walking back toward the Pharmacy until it was too late. He bumped into her, sending her pack to the floor. Several black canisters fell from within, spilling onto the ground.

"Jesus Christ Daisuke, this parking lot is fucking huge. Did you seriously have to bump into me?" she asked.

"Sorry, this case has me miles away...I should have been looking where I was going, so again...I'm sorry." he said. He knelt down, grabbing all of the small containers from the ground.

"As long as these aren't damaged, it's alright. You know what these are right?" she asked, giving him a stern look.

"Film canisters. SLR cameras these days use both film and digital cards to record pictures. You have to keep the film in these dark containers so that the film doesn't catch the light." He said.

"Huh...I'm impressed you actually know that." she said, taking the small canisters from his hands.

"Of course, my grandmother still uses SLR cameras to take our pictures. Honestly a phone is enough for me, but having an actual camera is good sometimes. Maybe if we get out of here you can help me get my own."

"Sure thing, I know tons about cameras, Nikon is the best brand in my book, by Cannon is also pretty good." She replied, a smile on her face. Daisuke glanced at the floor, seeing a small white canister with a gray lid on it. He knelt down and picked it up.

"Hey, what's this white one for? I haven't seen one like this before." he said. The girl swiped it out of his hands, shoving it in her pack.

"You are really inept when it comes to photography. The white canisters are where the flash lightbulbs are kept...and I had such high hopes for you." she said, spinning on her heel.

" _I don't think I'll ever understand Mahiru. Maybe I should get to know her better...as long as she doesn't randomly give me her panties, I should be good."_ he thought to himself, as he walked back toward the Fireworks store.

"Hey Dais, what's shakin man? Got any food?" Akane asked.

"Just this, have at it." Daisuke said, tossing her his half eaten power bar. She downed it in a single go, patting her stomach.

"It'll be good for now...have you already seen the body?" the gymnast asked.

"No, I came to ask you and Nekumaru a question. Have either of you used any bottles of Cretin in the last few days?" he asked.

"Of course. We have an open bottle at the pharmacy, we left it there for convenience, since we come to Chandler Beach to duke it out." Nekumaru replied.

"We have a shake every morning with our Pre-Work out powder so we can spar and not run out of energy...why, thinking of joining?" Akane asked.

"No, someone spilled that Cretin on the floor and I just wanted to know who was using it." He said.

"Wait...you don't think it was us right? We haven't been to the island yet, we only use it after breakfast." Nekumaru said, a shocked look on his face.

"No no no. Judging by the footprint left behind, none of you did it, besides I know you aren't as heartless as some of the others on this island. You wouldn't kill anyone." He said.

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai's Account has been added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Ding Dong Bing Bong**_

" _ **Alright kiddies, time's up. I think this trial needs to get started, before you guys get so emaciated you end up eating each other. Head over to Monokuma Rock and get ready to ride the Elevator to the Court Room. I'll see you all there!"**_ Monokuma cried, flashing out of existence.

Daisuke frowned at the message the Monochrome bear had given them. Without a second thought, he started walking toward the bridge that would lead to the Central Island. He slowed down his walk a bit, allowing Hiyoko to take a hold of his hand, squeezing it a bit for comfort. Sonia gave them a warm smile, content with walking beside them.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" the princess asked.

"I found quite a lot, though I'm not sure if it's enough to find the killer." He said.

"Don't say that, you did well the last time. I'm sure you can find the Perverted Chef's killer in no time." Hiyoko said.

"I sure hope so...remember our promise. If we make it out of this trial alive, I'll give you both a kiss under the moonlight." he said, earning smiles from the boy.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Monokuma Rock. Daisuke was honestly not looking forward to going back down into the Class Trial Court Room. Someone had killed, one of them had taken the initiative thanks to the motives they had been given. It was all thanks to Monokuma that Teruteru was dead, and that there was another Blackened Student among them. Eighteen people would go into the Class Trial Room, but only Sixteen would return, and honestly he wasn't looking forward to it. Not a single bit.

 _ **End of Act 5**_

 _ **Restoration at 30%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 2**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 3**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 3**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 1**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 1**_

 _ **Panty Count: 2**_


	15. Chapter 2 Act 7: The 2nd Class Trial

**A/n: The time has come people, for the longest class trial to date and Christ it's only the second one. That must mean each class trial will only get longer and longer as we go along. This one is a whopping 55 pages long, some 13,000 words or so. Think about it, this is just the class trial alone. I am trying to make them lengthy as for me personally, it takes me around an hour or so to complete a class trial, including the intermission. There are times I want to cut it off, but times where I say, fuck it, and just write the whole damn thing in one night.**

 **So, the question lies here. Who killed Teruteru? Why was he Killed? What's the Motive? All of these questions will be answered in todays chapter!**

 **As always, thanks to my readers. Please if you have the time, check out my buddy BloodyDemon666's story Kill the Gate of Despair. It's a triple cross over, Akame Ga Kill, Danganronpa and Gate. My submitted oc Zack happens to be among the main characters for this story. So show him some love and tell him I sent ya over.**

 **Be sure to check out Scorpio116's story A New Despair. It is a Danganronpa story with both casts in the setting of Trigger Happy Havoc. It is getting really good and there's a lot of suspense and despair, so do check it out.**

 **Shoutouts go to all my readers, Chiaki Forever, Doomqwer, DatGuy355 JustUsingARandomName all of you have shown me a lot of support for all of my DR stories, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **As always, read, review, like and follow and if you can..Embrace Despair!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 2

Act 7

The Second Class Trial

 _ **(Deadly Life)**_

 _ **Class Trial Start: All Rise**_

The class trial courtroom had changed since the last trial. Now instead of having a luau vibe, it had a more urban theme. The ground was paved black with fresh asphalt, and the surrounding walls had been painted in such a way that it made it looked like the second island. The center of the room was where the twenty wooden stands stood, now having Teruteru's picture among them. Daisuke had asked the Monochrome bear what the pictures meant before, and he had said that even in death their friends had the right to join them in their trial. All remaining seventeen students took to their stands, looking at each other.

"Alright then, we are all here to begin the Murder Trial of Teruteru Hanamura. Let's begin with a brief explanation of Class Trial rules. You will all deliberate to find the blackened student, if the blackened is found, only they will be punished. But if you cannot find the blackened, the others will be punished instead. Puhu! Let's start this class trial already!" Monokuma cried, slamming his gavel against his arm rest.

"Okay then, the victim this time around was one Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Chef. He was found in the Fireworks Store early this morning, there were no signs of trauma, other than the bruise on his arm." Hajime said, earning nods from everyone.

"So, we don't have anything to start with, other than his odd place of death. I mean, there isn't any indication that he was attacked there." Daisuke said.

"Get real, he died in the Fireworks store, so obviously that's where he was attacked." Akane said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Oh oh, maybe Teruteru was dragged there by the killer!" Ibuki cried out.

"No that isn't it either...he wasn't dragged to the Fireworks store, but he wasn't attacked there either." Daisuke said.

"Well which one is it then? I demand you make up your mind!" Nekumaru snapped, pointing his finger at the Ultimate Story Teller. Daisuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance. This wasn't going like the first trial at all, in fact it was already turning in the wrong direction, before they even figured anything concrete.

"We should focus on Teruteru's attacker, it is clear that he was attacked." Peko said firmly.

"Are you for real? The Monokuma File said there were no wounds on his body." Kazuichi said.

"There is something we're all over looking." Daisuke said, causing them all to look at him.

"Really? Perhaps we should hear what everyone has to say and see who has the stronger opinion." Chiaki said, earning nods from everyone.

 _ **Non Stop Debate**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Unnatural Stiffness, Restaurant Napkin, Odd Smell, Monokuma File #2, Strange Burn, Mahiru's Photo Evidence**_

"The Monokuma File...it clearly states that Teruteru...has no **Wounds** on his body." Kazuichi said firmly.

"But that doesn't make any sense. In order for someone to asphyxiate, you have to stop someone from breathing." Mikan added, a firm look on her face.

"He had no wounds on his neck. **Being Choked to Death** definitely isn't the cause of death." Peko said firmly.

"Don't you find it odd that he was just laying there? He must have been crying in pain from his **Attack**." Sonia said, her hand clutching her heart.

"But didn't you listen to what Kazuichi said? Teruteru **Wasn't** Attacked. The Monokuma File clearly states this!" Takane said firmly.

"Yes, but Monokuma wrote the file. So it clearly has **missing** **information** in it...it wouldn't be easy if he told us outright." Mahiru added, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"We aren't getting anywhere, all of this debating is hurting my head!" Hiyoko snapped angrily.

" _I'm pretty sure one of them said something that goes against the evidence itself. There is a wound on Teruteru's body, it isn't anything that would have killed him, which is why it wasn't mentioned in the file. I have to voice this out for everyone."_ Daisuke thought.

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Strange Burn**_

"The Monokuma File...it clearly states that Teruteru...has no **Wounds** on his body." Kazuichi said firmly.

"No, that's wrong!" Daisuke cried out, earning the attention of his peers.

 _ **Break**_

"Did none of you noticed the fact that Teruteru did have a wound on his body? It was clearly obvious where it was too." Daisuke said.

"You mean the bruise on his arm correct?" Ryouko asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, but that's just a bruise, it could have happened anywhere and at any time. He wore long sleeves so we possibly couldn't have known about it." Nekumaru said firmly.

"Yes, it could have happened at any time, but the fact of the matter is that this wound, isn't a bruise. It looks more like a burn, don't you see the fleshy color to it?" Daisuke asked, showing off the picture he had taken at the scene.

"Ew, that's so gross! Can we look at ponies instead?" Ibuki cried out, bouncing in her stand.

"Shut up Rainbow Dash, the adults are speaking!" Hiyoko snapped, slamming her fist against the wooden stand.

"Can we focus? Daisuke brings up a valid point...I was so busy at the pharmacy that I didn't have time to inspect the body. Looking at these pictures, this looks like a chemical burn, a very severe one." Mikan said, looking at the pictures on her friend's handbook.

"So you mean to tell me, Teruteru was attacked with a chemical that caused this burn?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yes, but it was most likely done to hide something. Nagito you mentioned this at the Pharmacy earlier...but before that let's talk about something that struck out as odd to me. Teruteru's stiffness." Daisuke said.

"That's right...when I looked at the body, it was so stiff that we could barely move it. He died of asphyxia, meaning he must have been choked to death. In fact, Peko had to pry his hand open to pull out that napkin." Sonia said.

"Indeed, I believe the cause of this is a paralytic drug, known as Succinylcholine." Daisuke said.

"Huh? A parawhat?" Akane asked, clearly confused. Hiyoko giggled, hiding her mouth behind her sleeve.

"Boy, out of all the people here I would expect you to know this...seeing as you chomp on Roids every morning."

"Hey, don't make me jump over there you little twat...I'll beat your face in!" the gymnast snapped.

"Stopped provoking her...Mimi sweetie would you mind explaining to us what Succinylcholine is? Your extensive medical knowledge will help us here." Daisuke said.

"Mimi? Where did this nickname come from?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure he gave her that name because he's smashing her on the side." Chiaki said, causing everyone to go wide eyed.

"Alright, you need to stop playing video games all the time and actually hang out with your friends." Hajime said, earning a glare from the Ultimate Gamer. Mikan cleared her throat, exhaling slowly.

"Succinylcholine is a paralytic drug, often times used to relax the muscles in preparedness for surgery. It is given to a person with a cocktail of different drugs. However when it is used in an excess amount, it can cause a paralytic effect in the body. It is a rather popular poison among women." Mikan said.

"So you think a woman poisoned the chef? But there isn't a way for someone to do it?" Ryouko asked.

"It would seem someone vile and dark had commit this crime. Assuming it was a man would be jumping to conclusions...among deaths, poisoning is something commonly seen in medical workers." Tanaka said.

"Huh?" Mikan cried out, eyes widening a bit.

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you all assuming Mikan did this? She's innocent of this crime!" Daisuke said.

"Oh sure, you're covering up your fuck buddy because you guys are a thing now. But I know what you are doing, you are trying to lead us away from the Truth!" Akane snapped.

"I hate to admit it, but it's looking rather grim for you Daisuke...think you can prove all of us wrong?" Nagito asked, an odd smirk on his face. Daisuke tilted his head in confusion, eyes narrowed in thought.

 _ **Non Stop Debate:**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Odd Smell, Mikan's Medical Knowledge, Switched Pill Labels, Sounds of Crying, Bedsheet Bindings**_

"It all makes sense now. Daisuke and Mikan...were **the ones that killed** Teruteru!" Akane said firmly.

"While it does make sense that **she could have done it** , there is proof that she didn't." Tanaka said firmly.

"Mikan has **knowledge** on medicine due to her talent...she could have easily slipped him the Succinylcholine and killed his ass." Nekumaru cried.

"It wasn't me! I swear I was **Trapped in the Bathroom** all night!" Mikan cried out.

"Oh, so using the can as an excuse! Well I don't buy it _Mimi_ you're a fucking killer, that much is obvious!" Akane snapped angrily.

"Let us not accuse Mikan of this crime. She may be the **Ultimate Nurse** but that doesn't mean she did it!" Sonia said firmly.

"I believe in my friend. Mikan **did not commit this crime**!" Takane said firmly.

" _What Mikan said is true. She was tied up all night in the pharmacy bathroom after being struck on the head. I have the proof right here, now I just have to prove her innocence with it!"_ Daisuke thought to himself.

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Bedsheet Bindings**_

"It all makes sense now. Daisuke and Mikan...were the ones that killed Teruteru!" Akane said firmly.

"While it does make sense that **she could have done it** , there is no proof that she didn't." Tanaka said firmly.

"Mikan has **knowledge** on medicine due to her talent...she could have easily slipped him the Succinylcholine and killed his ass." Nekumaru cried.

"It wasn't me! I swear I was **Trapped in the Bathroom** all night!" Mikan cried out.

"I agree with that!" Daisuke cried out, earning curious looks from his friends.

 _ **Consent**_

"When I was looking for Mikan and Teruteru this morning, me and Peko split up, leaving the Pharmacy to me. When I got to the backroom, I heard some banging inside the bathroom. I had to kick the door in so I could get Mikan out. She was bound with these bed sheets. Furthermore she told me this happened around midnight, meaning she was locked in the bathroom all night." Daisuke said. He pulled the bed sheets from his bag, showing them to his friends.

"Hmm, as expected of a brilliant hope like you. I agree with Daisuke's claim, when I was inspecting the pharmacy with Hajime, we noticed the broken bathroom door. It showed signs of having been kicked in, so they are both saying the truth." the Ultimate Lucky Student said firmly.

"Just so you all know, Daisuke isn't dating Mikan like you all assume, he's dating me so don't get any weird ideas!" Hiyoko snapped, wrapping her arm around Daisuke's. He blushed a bit, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Dude, how could you date someone like Hiyoko?" Nekumaru said.

"What do you mean? She's a bitch sure, but look at her face...she's cute as all hell, and her eyes are so alluring." he said, looking into the blonde's eyes, a loving look on his face. Mahiru smirked, snapping a picture of the two of them, much to their annoyance.

"Ahem, can we focus on the trial. We have just proven Mikan incapable of administering the Succinylcholine to Teruteru. We also don't know the means of which this drug was placed within Teruteru's body." Sonia said, clearly annoyed that she couldn't hug Daisuke.

"Whoa wait a minute, how do we know he was even drugged? The Monokuma File says that there were no signs of poisoning. If he was poisoned by a drug, wouldn't it be present in his blood stream?" Kazuichi asked.

"I have the answer to that. I learned this from Daisuke earlier...Succinylcholine is a drug that can cause paralysis, as we all know. But when it is injected into the body, enzymes from our own tissues begin breaking it down. The reason it doesn't appear on Toxicology reports is because it gets dissolved so fast by the body, that it can't be tested." Hajime said.

"Furthermore, to inject Succinylcholine you need a syringe, and one of them was missing from the fridge inside the pharmacy." Mikan said.

"So we can say without a doubt that Succinylcholine was the murder weapon this time around. There was a missing vial of it as well as a fanny pack to keep it cold. So whoever killed Teruteru, used these things to do it. I'm willing to bet they used some chemical to burn his arm because that was the injection site." Daisuke said firmly.

"Whoo, this is all so interesting. It's making my body tingle." Ibuki cried.

"You sure you didn't Overdose on some drugs earlier? That's probably why." Hiyoko cried out, earning a growl from Daisuke.

"Alright, so we have found the Murder weapon, it was the missing Succinylcholine and the Syringe...but we still don't have a motive, or a killer. Why would someone kill Teruteru Hanamura...please tell me why?" Nagito asked.

"Duh, it's obvious he did some evil shit...that's why someone did him in. The person who killed Teruteru was obviously using his secret against him." Nekumaru said.

"No wait...I don't think that's true." Daisuke said, a pensive look on his face.

"What? Come on Dais, the motive is right here in a yellow envelope. It's obvious this was the motive." Akane said, holding her envelope out.

"Perhaps it is time to deliberate once more?" Ryouko asked.

"Yes let's, I have faith that you'll reach the answer soon." Nagito said, a smile on his face. Daisuke looked at him oddly, as did the rest of their friends.

 _ **Non Stop Debate**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Sonia Nevermind's Envelope, Hiyoko Saionji's Account, Bedsheet Bindings, Unnatural Stiffness, Restaurant Napkin, Spilled Fabric Softener**_

"So it's obvious...the reason why Teruteru was killed...was because someone had his **Secret** with them." Nagito said firmly.

"It does make sense, that is our **motive** this time around..." Sonia said, a worried look on her face.

"Yes, but I have to agree with Daisuke. Teruteru's secret **wasn't why he died.** He got killed for another reason." Hiyoko said.

"Why should we believe you? You could be throwing this case off course." Kazuichi said.

"I doubt she would do that on purpose. I do not believe Teruteru's secret was **used against him**. After all, we all know the reason behind it." Takane said.

"I'm confused, is it the fucking secret or not?" Akane snapped.

"It has to be the secret... **what other reason** would the killer have to kill Teruteru?" Mahiru asked, confusion written on her face.

"Oh oh, maybe the killer did it **just because**?" Ibuki said, earning a groan from Hiyoko.

"Can we revoke her right to speak please? She's giving me a headache." Hiyoko said, pinching her eyes in annoyance.

" _Everyone in our group should know why Teruteru's secret wasn't used. After all we all read it out loud. Maybe the hunger is getting to them, I'm famished myself...I need to pay a lot more attention this time around."_ Daisuke thought to himself.

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Sonia Nevermind's Envelope.**_

"So it's obvious...the reason why Teruteru was killed...was because someone had his **Secret** with them." Nagito said firmly.

"It does make sense, that is our **motive** this time around..." Sonia said, a worried look on her face.

"Yes, but I have to agree with Daisuke. Teruteru's secret **wasn't why he died.** He got killed for another reason." Hiyoko said.

"I agree with that!" Daisuke called out, a smirk on his face. Hiyoko smiled brightly, happy that he had taken her side.

 _ **Consent**_

"Alright, explain yourself Daisuke...why do you agree with Hiyoko? And "because we're dating", isn't a valid reason." Sylvia replied, arms crossed in annoyance. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"The reason why Teruteru's secret wasn't the killer's motive was because Sonia got it instead. It was Teruteru's browser history, a very detailed list of movies he watched during his spare time." Daisuke said. Sonia nodded, a blush on her cheeks as she pulled the envelope out.

"This is it right here...the list is quite extensive." She said.

"Well, are you gonna read it or not?" Akane asked.

"Yes, in order to know what the secret is, you have to read it." Mahiru added.

"Perhaps we shouldn't, it is something that belongs to a deceased person." Chiaki added. Nagito snagged the paper from Sonia's hands, his eyes hovering over the words.

"Oh my, Teruteru truly did have a perverse mind. Here's a list of all of the pornography he has watched in the past. Two Girls one cup, One Priest one Nun, One guy one sandbox, Latina Girls take it up the ass 4, Skinny Teens That Ride Fat Cock 1-6, Paper View order 4535: African Ladies that Ride Donkey Cocks 3. Cum Blasters 5 Unlimited Cum. Star Trek porn, To boldly cum where no man has cum before. Scooby Doo and the Mystery of the Rape Ghost, Pokemon porn, gotta fuck them all...and finally Back Door Sluts 9." Nagito said, rather calmly. It was odd to hear him be calm during something like this.

"Oh my god, he truly did have an obsession with this shit." Akane said firmly.

"I heard Back Door Sluts 9 makes Crotch Capers 3 look like Naughty Nurses 2." Nekumaru said, arms crossed. His eyes were closed as he had a pensive look on his face.

"You've seen it?" Ryouko asked, eyes widened with shock. Nekumaru's eyes snapped open and he shook his head.

"No no...the Baseball team I coached, they liked to talk about stuff like this...apparently there was a meeting discussing it's content. It's some heavy stuff." The coach said firmly.

"Eh? You holding out on me Old Man? I didn't think Porn made you stiff." Akane said.

"I do not know what you mean Akane. A TRUE MAN DOESN'T WATCH PORN!" He exclaimed boisterously.

"That aside, this secret would be enough for someone to blackmail Teruteru into killing. But it doesn't prove anything especially since the one who it belongs to is dead." Chiaki said.

"Sonia wouldn't blackmail someone and she wouldn't kill either. So it is safe to say that Teruteru's secret was not used as a motive. Furthermore, why would someone kill Teruteru by using his secret as a motive?" Hajime asked curiously.

"Unless...no it can't be." Daisuke said, eyes widening in shock.

"What's wrong? Do you have a tummy ache? I understand we haven't eaten anything, but I have Tic Tacs with me if you want some!" Sonia said, pulling the small packet from her bra.

"No babe that isn't it. We've all been looking at this case wrong...what if Teruteru wasn't the victim?" He asked.

"Huh? Are you insane?" Kazuichi asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"It is an interesting conundrum. I have been considering this as well, practically since the beginning. Teruteru being killed because he did something or his secret being used makes no sense. Analyzing all of the information gathered so far has given me a different answer." Ryouko said firmly.

"Well don't keep us waiting girl, tell us." Mahiru snapped, glancing at her fellow redhead. Ryouko narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she opened her notebook, scanning through the pages.

"Here, while Teruteru's secret is really embarrassing, watching a lot of porn wouldn't be something to blackmail a person over. But what if the person being blackmailed into killing wasn't Teruteru. What if Teruteru was the one blackmailing the killer?" she asked.

Everyone's eyes widened a bit at the sudden revelation. It was as if all of them had an epiphany at the same time. Teruteru wasn't the victim in this case, he was the aggressor, and would be killer. He had been blackmailing someone into killing.

"Hmm, an interesting theory, which I can thankfully prove. This is Teruteru's Envelope, which I recovered from his cottage earlier during the investigation." Nagito said, showing off the large manila envelope. He opened it, showing the picture that was inside.

"What the hell is that?" Kazuichi asked, looking at the picture.

"This...this is a picture of a grisly murder scene. It was taken by the killer themselves, and was the reason why Teruteru was blackmailing them into killing someone." Nagito said, causing them all to go wide eyed. Daisuke looked at the Ultimate Chef's portrait, teeth grit in anger.

"You asshole! I knew you were perverted beyond belief, but I trusted you! I trusted that you wouldn't consider doing something so disgusting." He shouted.

"Clearly, the killer's hand had been forced, and so the tables turned. Teruteru the would be mastermind of a murder scheme, instead found himself killed at the hands of the person he had been blackmailing. Sort of ironic really." Nagito said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"How is that Ironic? It's fucked up sure, but it isn't irony." Sylvia said.

"Sylvia, what Nagito said is Irony with a capital I. For someone who studies Liberal Arts as well as I do, you should have already known that." Daisuke said, earning a huff from the girl.

"It still doesn't show us anything. Who's secret is that? Is anyone willing to come clean?" the pinkette asked.

"Do you honestly believe someone is going to admit to that? Get real Princess Sylvia." Hiyoko said, causing the girl to go wide eyed.

"You fucking cunt! You better give me back my bunny rabbit or else!" Sylvia shouted, a flush on her face. Hiyoko grinned, hiding it behind her sleeve.

"I love bunnies, they're so soft and fluffy!" Ibuki added, causing everyone to sigh.

"Let's get back on the topic here. Nagito has provided an interesting take on this case...the killer's hand was forced and Teruteru was killed, meaning he wasn't the victim. Let's start there, what does that picture truly mean and why?" Daisuke said firmly.

"Well, I've had the time to look the picture over, and to me it looks like a murder. It seems the one who took this picture was involved with this crime, or somehow stumbled upon it. Through some weird fascination, they took a picture of it, maybe as a keep sake." Nagito said firmly.

"I can see it too. The person in this picture...she looks like a student." Hajime said, looking the picture over.

"Might I be able to see that Hajime? I want to see it myself." Daisuke said. Hajime nodded, stepping away from his stand for a few seconds while he passed the picture to the Ultimate Story Teller.

His eyes widened a bit when he looked at it. The picture depicted a young woman, with long black hair that reached down to the middle of her back. The girl seemed to be wearing a prison jump suit, which was a light beige color, only it was splashed with her own blood. There was a knife sticking out of her chest, and a rope tied around her neck. The girl was hanging from the top bunk of her prison cell, her neck clearly broken.

"Jesus, this looks like a prison killing. Who the hell was able to take something like this?" Daisuke asked.

"My thoughts exactly. One of us here took that picture, but it would be to easy for them to say they did it. So let us move on to something else. We have established why Teruteru was killed, and with what...but how did the killer get their hands on it?" Nagito said firmly.

"That's true...Mikan took note of all of the Succinylcholine bottles and the syringes that were present when she first arrived at the pharmacy. During Daisuke's stay there, she would have seen someone enter it and take it. It must have been at night." Kazuichi said.

"It wasn't at night, this bottle went missing the day Daisuke left the pharmacy. When I took inventory that night, I was struck in the head and locked in the bathroom, I'm sure it was missing before that too." Mikan said.

"So there's an open window. The time that Daisuke left and the time the person struck Mikan. It could have been taken at any time, assuming they didn't take it during that time as well." Nagito said firmly.

"Well, Kazuichi, Takane, Sonia, Hajime, Mikan, Hiyoko, and Peko were all with me at the Diner right after we left that day. It was around 3:30 when I was officially discharged." Daisuke said.

"Me and Akane were at Chandler Beach sparring at that time. That is our usual time, and we had already gotten our protein shakes before hand." Nekumaru said firmly.

"I was in my cottage at that time. I didn't feel like doing anything so I decided to take a nap." Sylvia added.

"Ibuki and Chiaki were playing Super Mario World at the Hotel Lobby. It was super fawesome!" The Ultimate Musician cried.

"Fawesome? What the fuck does that mean?" Hiyoko cried.

"It's an amalgamation of the words fun and awesome. Did you hear that? I said amalgamation!" the girl said happily clapping her hands.

"Alright then, moving on. Tanaka and I were at the ruins all day, we were inspecting the place for traces of dark magic." Mahiru said.

"Tis true...I am still not close to the fiend who has trapped us on this island yet." The lord of darkness said, an annoyed look on his face.

"That leaves me and Ryouko...the two of us were hanging out together all of yesterday afternoon. We were at the library." Nagito said, a smirk on his face. Ryouko's brows furrowed a bit.

"Huh? I don't remember that." She said.

"It was written in your notebook, I remember telling you to write everything so you wouldn't forget. Perhaps it was your silver one, since you are carrying your black investigation notebook." Nagito said, earning a nod from the girl.

"So, no one is admitting to it then...one of you had to have given the killer this drug and the syringe. It wasn't me of course." Nekumaru said firmly, getting a bit defensive.

"Then who the hell is it? We all have alibis, and I doubt the killer will fess up to it. Someone has to know something." Takane said.

"Come on pussy, be a man and own up to your crime. Because of you my room service got canceled!" Hiyoko snapped.

"Of course only you would care about some food delivery instead of the persons life." Kazuichi said, shaking his head. Daisuke narrowed his eyes in thought.

"That's it, guys...what if the killer didn't steal the drug from the pharmacy, what if someone took it to them?" Daisuke asked.

"What? You mean they had an accomplice?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Hmm, it would make a lot of sense. What if the person who was being blackmailed by Teruteru was seen by someone else? What if that person was the one who provided the murder weapon?" Hajime asked.

"Monokuma, what benefit would an accomplice have in this game of yours?" Ryouko asked curiously.

"Accomplices get diddly squat, only the person that gets their hands dirty gets to potentially leave, should they not get found that is." Monokuma said, earning nods of agreement from the students.

"So that means the accomplice gets nothing. Of course they couldn't have known that before now." Sylvia said firmly.

"What if someone did it not caring if they got to leave or not? What if they did it for the sake of causing a murder?" Chiaki asked.

"Are you serious? You're saying one of us here, did all of this so that a murder could happen? What for?" Hajime asked, earning a shrug from the gamer.

"Think about it. We were all doing fine before, for several days in fact, even with the motives no one did anything. But then suddenly Teruteru gets killed with a drug that only a few people know about. Who else knew about Succinylcholine, aside from Daisuke and Mikan?" Chiaki asked. Daisuke's eyes narrowed in thought, gasping a bit in shock.

 _ **Select Someone:**_

 _ **Person Selected: Nagito Komaeda**_

"Of course, it has to be you. Nagito, do you remember on the second day, it was early in the morning and I popped into the library...I saw you there looking at a book." Daisuke said firmly.

 _(Flashback)_

Daisuke yawned loudly as he made his way toward the library. It was five am and he had barely slept during the night. He scratched his head as he walked toward the steps, trying to avoid the rays of the rising sun from hitting his face.

"Man, it's a bit too early to be here...but I can't get this plot bunny out of my head. Maybe researching some medicine will help me with this murder mystery plot." he muttered to himself.

He pushed the large oak doors open as he slowly entered the library. It was a bit dark, as the chandelier had been shut off. He looked around, spotting a single lamp that had been turned on inside the main room. He walked into the library, eyes widening a bit at who he saw.

"Nagito, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ah, it's good to see you Daisuke. Good morning." the boy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, morning. I didn't peg you as the reading type." the Story Teller said.

"I woke up a bit early, and felt the need to study a bit. I wish to keep my mind sharp in case something happens." Nagito replied. Daisuke rose a brow, taking a look at the stack of books Nagito had selected. He grabbed the top book, brow furrowing a bit.

"Medical Encyclopedias? Why in the hell are you reading this? Thinking about switching your talent to the Ultimate Nurse?" he asked jokingly.

"No no, I just wished to learn more about medicine. We're all alone here after all, and Mikan works so hard to keep us healthy. I wish to give her a hand, in case she ever needs it. There are no doctors here after all." Nagito said.

"Ahuh...that makes sense. Ironically enough, I came here to read up on medications as well...I'm working on a murder mystery novel and needed to learn more stuff about a paralytic drug, Succinylcholine." he said.

"Hmm...that name does sound familiar...ah yes, I was reading up on that a few minutes ago. It is a very powerful drug, it paralyzes the muscles and makes breathing impossible. What's worse yet is that the person is completely conscious during all of this, slowly asphyxiating to death." Nagito said, causing Daisuke to shudder.

"That would be a horrible death. Being unable to move, just looking at the ceiling while your killer stands idly by, watching you suffer...I hate to admit it, but that sounds like a good idea for my story. It's still a horrible way to go."

"It's alright, I believe so too. I have a question for you...what do you think about luck?"

"Luck? I don't know how to feel about it. To be honest with you, I think luck works the same way as karma does. If you do good things, you have good karma, but if you do evil things, you have bad karma...so it might work the same way." Daisuke replied.

"An interesting theory. I myself have a simple belief, in order for luck to work, there has to be equal amounts of good luck and bad luck. I have bad luck more often then not. There was a time where I ended up breaking my arm while on my bike, however I ended up getting a couple for an all you can eat buffet from the paramedic that treated me." the boy said.

"So, you say that you have bad luck, and then immediately after have good luck?" Daisuke asked.

"Indeed, hope and despair works the same way wouldn't you say? In order for there to be hope, there has to be despair along side it. So if you cause despair, then hope will follow right after. If you cause a dark wave of despair, than a brilliant hope will shine through. That is my dream, to witness a world where shining hope has triumphed over despair. I am willing to become a stepping stone for hope, even if it means my death." he said. Daisuke backed away from the boy a bit.

"Yeah, that sounds...rather interesting. Say are you gonna help out during the fireworks show? It would mean a lot to me if you did."

"But of course...anything for a friend after all...it will be an explosive show, that's for sure." Nagito said, a smile on his face.

 _(Flashback ends)_

Everyone remained silent, letting what Daisuke had said sink into their minds a bit. Sylvia suddenly gasped, looking at Nagito with a shocked expression. He smiled brightly, as if he had been waiting for this all along.

"It was you...you were the one who stole the syringe and the drug. It was you who provided the killer with these weapons so that they could have something to use on Teruteru!"

"It can't be Nagito. Just because he knows a lot about this particular drug doesn't mean he would give it to someone. It isn't like him to do that, he's our friend. Besides out of all the drugs in the pharmacy, he had to pick this one? I don't buy it." Hajime said firmly.

"Hajime, I know it hurts...I don't want to blame him either, but there is no other choice. Nagito is the one who provided the killer with the Succinylcholine."

"Alright then, how could he have known someone was being blackmailed? No one talked about this to anyone, and we didn't know anything up until last night. I'm not believing this until you show me some proof." Hajime said firmly, earning a sigh from Daisuke.

 _ **Non Stop Debate**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Sounds of Crying, Hajime Hinata's Account, Mikan Tsumiki's Account, Spilled Fabric Softener, Obi Knot**_

"You said Nagito is the one who stole the drug...but **How** **could** **he** **have** **known** who was being blackmailed?" Hajime asked firmly.

"He obviously knew who it was because the **killer** confided in him. It would make a lot of sense." Kazuichi said.

"I don't know about you...but I wouldn't trust my **secret** with him, not at all." Mahiru said firmly.

"W-Well maybe he **heard** it? Teruteru and the killer's conversation I mean." Mikan said.

"Impossible. This had to have happened when none of us were around, either that or we were **shitting**." Nekumaru said firmly.

"Seriously, why is shit the only thing you can think of?" Hiyoko snapped.

"Just because you are unable to admit that you shit, doesn't mean you don't do it."

"Gross, stop talking about it so casually!" the blonde cried, tugging at her hair.

"Might we focus on this crime instead? Defecation will **lead us** nowhere." Tanaka said.

"I believe we need to think this over before making a proper decision." Peko said, crossing her arms in thought.

" _Peko is right. Hajime is protecting his friend and I get that. I would do anything to protect my friends, but the fact of the matter is that Nagito did this. I have to prove it to him."_ Daisuke thought, a firm look on his face.

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Sounds of Crying**_

"You said Nagito is the one who stole the drug...but **How** **could** **he** **have** **known** who was being blackmailed?" Hajime asked firmly.

"He obviously knew who it was because the **killer** confided in him. It would make a lot of sense." Kazuichi said.

"I don't know about you...but I wouldn't trust my **secret** with him, not at all." Mahiru said firmly.

"W-Well maybe he **heard** it? Teruteru and the killer's conversation I mean." Mikan said.

"I agree with that!" Daisuke cried out, once again earning the attention of his friends.

 _ **Consent**_

"Ryouko, do you mind if I share something with everyone here? You're one of the two people that heard this." Daisuke said firmly. She nodded.

"I'll be sharing it though. Last night at around 11:30, I heard someone crying outside of my window. The reason why Daisuke also knows about this is because he came to see me last night, mostly about my secret." Ryouko said firmly.

"Huh? You went to talk to another woman after curfew? How dare you? You only care about me for the sex don't you?" Hiyoko cried out, eyes soaked with tears.

"Hiyoko cut the shit. We haven't had sex yet, and you know I love you and Sonia more than anything. The reason I went to Ryouko last night was because something didn't make sense to me. As it turns out, Ryouko was faking her illness. She was scared that if she mentioned her amnesia, that she would be seen as the traitor." Daisuke said firmly.

"That's it? You were just scared?" Kazuichi asked.

"I dunno. It still makes her suspicious if you ask me." Mahiru added.

"I know when a person is a fighter. Looking at Ryouko right now, she is slender, but has a lot of misdirection. She would be unable to kill any of us. Also, if she were the traitor, why would she give herself total amnesia?" Peko asked curiously.

"It makes sense...so you don't remember anything, even before the islands?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"Nothing at all...but Daisuke has promised me something. I don't have a home or a family, so he said he would speak with his mother so I could stay with him. He's my big brother now." the girl said happily.

"Aw, that isn't weird at all." Hiyoko said, a cute smile on her face. Daisuke slapped her head, glaring right at her.

"I had completely forgot about that. I heard the crying too, I'm sorry Daisuke, I overreacted." Hajime said firmly.

"It's alright man, we would do anything to protect our friends. Now, would you mind explaining yourself Nagito? Why would you make all of this happen?" Daisuke asked, changing his attitude toward the Ultimate Lucky Student. The boy's face split into a grin.

Surprise took over the class, as the boy's shoulders started to shake. He broke into laughter, soft at first and then evolving into an evil laugh. He clutched his head tightly in his hands, his body shaking with laughter.

"You know exactly why I wanted to make this happen Daisuke, your story just now is enough proof. I wanted to create a despair so dark, that the only hope that would break through it would be murder." He said firmly.

"Wait...you planned all of this? You were banking on someone being blackmailed, so that you could give them a murder weapon in the form of a drug?" Daisuke said firmly.

"That's...that's fucking sick man. Is this for real?" Kazuichi asked, earning a chuckle from the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"You tell me Kazuichi. What would it mean if we got stuck in this island forever? There might be something else on the new island, something that could help us escape, but everyone was so unwilling to cooperate...so in order for that to happen, despair needed to be born." Nagito said.

"How long have you been planning this? Could you have been planning it since before Fuyuhiko's Murder?" Peko asked curiously.

"There is no way he's been planning murder for that long. It's only been a week and a few days since we've been here. He wouldn't be able to come up with a plan that fast." Hajime said.

"Tch...he would have to be extremely lucky to have been presented with one." Nekumaru said, earning a wide eyed look from Daisuke.

"That's it. He just relied on his luck, if he banked on it, he would be presented with it. But in order for that to happen, he needed to be presented with bad luck...or rather, despair." Daisuke replied, earning a laugh from Nagito.

"Just like you said, I was presented with despair which lead me to find the Succinylcholine that was indeed used in this murder. Do you remember what that despair was?" the boy asked.

"Nothing significant has happened, nothing except...no way..." Takane said, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Speak up dear, share it with everyone." Sonia said, a look of worry on her face.

"The fireworks...remember how those fireworks went off? We all choked it up as an accident, but Ibuki said some of the festival ball shooters were tipped over." Takane said.

"That's true. Ibuki made sure all of the fireworks would go off on their own, but the festival ball shooters were tipped over, and some of the rockets were out of placed. Ibuki and Nekumaru spent hours getting that just right." the Ultimate Musician said.

"So, Nagito messed with the fireworks, and then banked on his bad luck to make some despair happen. That despair, was Daisuke loosing his arm." Hajime said firmly.

"Scoundrel! Because of you, my second master almost lost his life, I should cut your arm off as payback!" Peko snapped, slamming her fist against the stand.

"Ah ah, extreme violence is prohibited on this island. I'm sure you wouldn't want to incur Monokuma's wrath would you?" Nagito asked.

"Damn straight, I'll pump your guts full of lead!" the bear said, reaching for an M60 that was hidden behind his seat, along with a chain of bullets.

"Is that a goddamn M60?" Kazuichi asked.

"Indeed, one of the most powerful Light Machine Guns in the world. The rate of fire is something impressive." Ryouko said, taking note of the gun in the bear's hands.

"Stand down Peko, while I am pissed off that my arm was cut off, I do have my life. If it means I can continue to breathe and be with my friends, I'd give up my arm any day." Daisuke said firmly.

"Yes! That is the hope I wish to see. A brilliant hope that can trounce over any despair, such a wonderful hope is what I strive to create. Even if I have to give into despair, I know that Hope is at the end of that darkened tunnel!" Nagito said, bursting into laughter right after.

"He's fucking lost it!" Nekumaru said, shuddering a bit.

"Nagito...were you pretending this whole time? Or is this your true nature?" Hajime asked curiously, a little hurt that his friend was acting that way.

"It could be that he acted like this before we arrived at the island. After all, if we truly do have missing memories, he could have regained something that made him like this." Sylvia said.

"Still, he's insane. We should be careful with how we deal with him." Mahiru added.

"So, it seems we were right about the accomplice. So Nagito, are you willing to share with us who that vial of Succinylcholine went to?" Daisuke asked curiously, crossing his arm in a way that let the Ultimate Lucky Student view his metal arm.

"Sadly no. That would be too easy, after all I want you, the students of Hope's Peak Academy, to trounce this despair. But I will let you know this, the fanny pack that was missing was stolen by me. I placed it in the killer's Mailbox, but I picked it at random." He said.

"So, he used his luck again, and it just so happened that it went to a person that was being blackmailed." Daisuke said firmly. He looked around the room, the unsure faces of his friends greeting him back.

"The only thing we know is that the person who was being blackmailed was female. Hajime and Ryouko have confirmed with me that the voice sounded feminine. That limits our options quite a bit." Peko said firmly.

"Yes, it limits them down to eleven people. The killer isn't going to turn themselves in, so how are we gonna determine who that is?" Kazuichi said.

"We could punch them until they cry, that way we can tell who it was." Hiyoko said, a grin on her face.

"You don't have to be so violent. Jeez, I can't believe you." Mahiru said.

"What can't you believe? I've always been this way. It's you who changed Mahiru, ever since these motives were thrown in our faces, you pushed me away!" Hiyoko said.

Daisuke remained silent, listening to the two girls bickering back and forth. He hated the fact his arm had been blown off...that left him with three days that he was in the dark. The motives were given the day after his arm had been damaged by the fireworks. If Nagito had been at the pharmacy at all, he wouldn't have known it, and if he came after Mikan had gone to sleep...his eyes snapped open.

"Mikan, when you were cleaning that spilled fabric softener, did any of the bottles look off to you?" he asked curiously.

"Huh? Why are you bringing this up now of all times?" Akane asked curiously.

"If he's bringing it up, then there's a point behind it. I would also like to know this information, Mikan dear, if you'd please." Sonia said firmly.

"Well, I actually used a bottle that had already been open. It was a mixture of bleach, ammonia, and some flower scented Fabuloso. It proved quite effective in getting rid of the fabric softener's scent. I had to wear a mask due to how strong it was." Mikan admitted.

"What did you do with the rest?" he asked firmly.

"I dumped it out of course. Those three things mixed together made a very dangerous chemical mix. It could have been used as a weapon and the last thing I need is someone being attacked with that." She said.

"Okay, what does all of this solve? This is just leading us down the wrong path!" Kazuichi said.

"Could it be that the missing chloroform was poured into this mixture as well? And if so, how badly could you burn a persons skin with it?" Daisuke said, keeping his focus on Mikan. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh my, I never considered this at all. If you mix all of these chemicals, and then add something like chloroform to it, it could be quite dangerous, especially since it's a carcinogenic chemical." she said.

"So, we have what made Teruteru's burn. Nagito mixed all of this up and left it at the pharmacy, in case he needed it. The reason why no injuries other than that appear on his body, including the needle hole, is because he used it to get rid of that evidence." Daisuke said firmly.

"What? So you are saying Nagito mixed all of those detergents together, so he had something to use? To tamper with the body?" Kazuichi asked.

"To tamper with evidence. Evidence about the Succinylcholine being used against Teruteru. It was probably done to throw us off course...what else did you tamper with Nagito? Tell us!" Hajime snapped angrily.

"That would go against my purpose Hajime. Focus, you can do this." Nagito said.

 _ **Non Stop Debate (Hope vs Despair)**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Switched Pill Labels, Missing Chloroform Bottle, Missing Succinylcholine Bottle, Missing Syringe, Strange Burn, Restaurant Napkin**_

"So we know Nagito messed with the crime scene...he **Burned** Teruteru's arm, for Christ Sakes!" Kazuichi said.

"But the question is... **what else** did he tamper with?" Sonia asked.

"Could it be **nothing** was tampered with at all?" Akane asked.

"Nagito wouldn't have gone through all of that trouble. **There is something else**...something we're not looking closely at." Hajime said firmly.

"Is something **missing**? Something that hasn't been accounted for?" Mahiru asked curiously.

"Hey, now we're on the right track. Could it be, the **Succinylcholine**? Or could it be the **Syringe**?" Sylvia asked.

"No, it needs to be something that was still at the Pharmacy, something that all of us would miss if we weren't paying attention. Like the **Laundry Detergent**." Chiaki said.

"There is nothing at the Pharmacy then. There isn't **a single thing** that sticks out." Nekumaru said firmly.

"You're almost there Ultimate students...I'm sure you can reach the finish line." Nagito said, a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Just tell us outright you fucking Cuckold! You remind me of that douche bag Onision with your faggot ass face!" Hiyoko shouted angrily.

"What form of entertainment does the She Devil watch that would allow her to say that name with such finesse?" Tanaka said firmly, earning a groan from Mahiru.

" _Well, that was certainly interesting. But there was a statement there that was wrong...I have the correct evidence, after all me, Hiyoko and Mikan spent awhile talking about this stuff...this is what's gonna help us out, big time."_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Switched Pill Labels**_

"So we know Nagito messed with the crime scene...he **Burned** Teruteru's arm, for Christ Sakes!" Kazuichi said.

"But the question is... **what else** did he tamper with?" Sonia asked.

"Could it be **nothing** was tampered with at all?" Akane asked.

"Nagito wouldn't have gone through all of that trouble. **There is something else**...something we're not looking closely at." Hajime said firmly.

"Is something **missing**? Something that hasn't been accounted for?" Mahiru asked curiously.

"Hey, now we're on the right track. Could it be, the **Succinylcholine**? Or could it be the **Syringe**?" Sylvia asked.

"No, it needs to be something that was still at the Pharmacy, something that all of us would miss if we weren't paying attention. Like the **Laundry Detergent**." Chiaki said.

"There is nothing at the Pharmacy then. There isn't **a single thing** that sticks out." Nekumaru said firmly.

"No, that's wrong!"

 _ **Break**_

"Huh? You got something to say little man?" Nekumaru said firmly, glancing over at Daisuke.

"Yes, the pills on the floor of the pharmacy. They were spilled all over the place, because the pill bottle was used as a weapon against Mikan. But what none of us saw was the label on the bottle. The bottle was labeled Fentanyl, an Opiod Class drug." Daisuke said.

"Okay, what doesn't really tell us anything." Sylvia said firmly, causing the boy to growl.

"Well if you fucking let me finish, then I would gladly explain it. Ahem, as I was saying, the Fentanyl bottle was filled with another drug. Tramadol, a Narcotic Class drug. No one would bat an eye, if you didn't know jack about pills." He said.

"He's right. I noticed it right away that the pills on the floor were not Fentanyl. In fact, most places don't even sell this drug in pill form, unless it is being supplied to a hospital. What me and Daisuke found odd was that the labels had been switched." Mikan said firmly.

"The labels? But wouldn't you have to like...peel them off?" Akane asked curiously.

"Not if you use a printing machine. I'm willing to bet there was one in the back room of the pharmacy. In fact when I was visiting Daisuke during his stay, I noticed the printing machine at the corner of the room." Peko said firmly.

"So, the bottle of Fentanyl was filled with Tramadol, because it was in fact a bottle of Tramadol. Does that mean something else was tampered with as well?" Nekumaru asked curiously.

"Indeed, there is something else at the pharmacy that was caused to throw off the case." Daisuke said firmly, a smirk on his face. He turned to Mahiru, who looked at him oddly.

"What?" she asked.

"Your photo evidence, do you think you could show us?" he asked. She sighed, giving him a nod.

"You are lucky I developed these before the class trial." she said, reaching into her bag. She pulled out some pictures, a small white canister falling to the ground. She quickly knelt down to grab it, a frown on her face.

"Jeez, I keep dropping this thing everywhere I go. This lightbulb is gonna be smashed by the time I need to use it." she muttered dryly, handing the pictures to Daisuke.

 _ **Select What's Odd...**_

Daisuke hummed to himself as he scanned each picture over. He saw a close up of the pills that had been spilled all over the floor. There was a picture of the spilled Cretin, though he knew that was caused by the killer. The last thing that stuck out to him was what he had assumed was the murder weapon, or a weapon used by Teruteru for self defense.

"I can prove it with this. A picture of the spilled fabric softener." he said, holding it out for his friends.

"You think Nagito broke this to throw off the investigation?" Sonia asked curiously.

"It's obvious. Unlike the cretin which was spilled by the killer, most likely, the fabric softener was spilled for no reason. The bottle was gone, but I'm sure Mikan noticed if it was broken or not." Daisuke said.

"The bottle was broken, it took a lot of force for it to break. Judging by the spill, which was outward, the bottle was thrown from high above. Meaning it was most likely raised above the persons head and smashed with downward force." She said.

"That sounds like something Nagito would do. After all, he burned Teruteru's arm to hide the needle holes, switched the pill bottles for no reason, and then broke the fabric softener to make us think it was used as a weapon. I can go far in saying that the Pharmacy wasn't where the attack happened." Daisuke said firmly.

"So, where did it happen?" Nekumaru asked curiously.

"Oh I see I see. The attack itself happened inside the Firework store...check it, if Succinylcholine is a paralytic drug, it would start working immediately right? So do you think Teruteru could have been attacked at the Pharmacy, then he ran to the Firework store?" Ibuki asked. Everyone was surprised with Ibuki and her suddenly relevant question.

"She's right...if we take a step back and Teruteru was paralyzed in the store...oh my god." Daisuke said firmly. He suddenly felt nauseous, all of the blood draining from his face as he gripped the stand.

"What's wrong Daisuke? You don't look so good." Hiyoko said, a look of worry on her face.

"None of us have eaten jack since last night, probably got to his head." Akane said, patting her rumbling stomach.

"No...that isn't it. Mikan, when a person is injected with Succinylcholine, are they fully conscious, even after being paralyzed?" The Ultimate Story Teller asked.

"Yes, it is only one of the three drugs commonly used when putting a person under general anesthesia. That's the reason why a tracheal tube is inserted into the trachea. However if Teruteru was awake during all of this then...oh my god...you can't possibly...that's so cruel!" Mikan cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Will you fucking fill us in already? What's cruel?" Kazuichi snapped. The trial was starting to get to him, his head was throbbing from his lack of food.

"I think I know what they're getting at. Nagito used all of those chemicals to burn his arm, to hide the needle holes. That means he must have seen when the killer injected him with them, and when they ran out. Teruteru was alive when he was being burned, that's why his face was full of pain, why his eyes were wide and full of tears." Hajime said, closing his arms holding back his own tears.

"Jesus Christ, how can someone do something so horrible?" Ryouko cried.

"Poor Teruteru...I know he was blackmailing someone, but that doesn't mean he deserved pain." Chiaki said.

"I think he deserved everything he got. He blackmailed someone into doing something they didn't want to do, so he got his comeuppance. That's how Karma works after all." Mahiru said firmly, causing everyone to look at her.

"My Queen, I cannot help but disagree with you. While Punishment needs to be dealt with those who would hurt others, torture is definitely not something that should be given." Tanaka said firmly.

"What? So the one who claims to want to destroy this world is okay with letting blackmail happen? I thought you were different than that Tanaka!" Mahiru cried out.

"Why are you getting so defensive over this Mahiru? I know he did some bad shit, but I don't agree with torture, not a single bit." Daisuke said. The Photographer grit her teeth in anger.

"It seems someone is close to snapping. You better watch out, or else hope will be taken from you too early." Nagito said ominously.

"What the hell do you mean by that? Speak you bastard!" Nekumaru shouted, pointing his finger at Nagito, who simply sneered at the brolic man.

"There is one thing that you are all missing, Daisuke you know what it is, you mentioned it earlier after all...something the killer unmistakably did to also throw off the case." Nagito said.

"You mean the cretin right? So I take it you successfully figured out who's footprint was in it?" he asked.

"Indeed, but you also know the answer to who did it. Tell me Daisuke, the day after we explored the second island, what were you and Hajime doing?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hajime asked. Daisuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Man's Nut." he said with a gasp.

"Man's Nut? What does that even mean?" Hiyoko asked.

"Well uh...you see sometimes...men have urges, urges bigger than the Man's Nut. Sometimes those urges can lead a man to do stupid things." Hajime explained, or at least tried to. His face was flushed red.

"Is he gonna be okay? He's redder than a tomato right now." Sonia said. Daisuke sighed, standing with his back erect and his hand on his bag for confidence.

"What Hajime means is, he wanted to see if his urge was bigger than the Man's Nut he had found. So we snuck into Mahiru's cottage when she and Hiyoko were taking a shower." He said.

"You did what?!" Mahiru shouted angrily.

"Huh? You mean...you saw me...naked?" Hiyoko asked, her face flushed pink.

"Yes, I saw it all. I wasn't looking at Mahiru at all just you Hiyoko, and it was because of the conversation you two were having. I'm sorry, Hajime was the one that convinced me, but if you must know you have cute boobs." he said. Hiyoko grit her teeth in anger as she balled her fist, punching the boy in the stomach.

"You asshole! You are lucky I can't do much more than that!" she cried.

"I deserve this, I deserve more than this." He wheezed, clutching his stomach in pain.

"What is the reason Mahiru and Hiyoko took a shower?" Nagito continued, a smirk on his face.

"They took a shower because Hiyoko hadn't taken a bath...she couldn't tie her kimono." Akane said, her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Finally, what was used to tie up Mikan at the Pharmacy, and how was it tied?" Nagito asked, the smirk on his face evolving into a wide grin. Daisuke's face morphed into one of realization, as he looked toward Mahiru.

"It was tied with an Obi knot, one that Hiyoko didn't know how to tie...Mahiru, you are well adept at tying knots...aren't you?" he asked.

"I was in the Girl Scouts when I was younger so I learned how to tie knots. But that doesn't implicate me at all, seeing as almost everyone knows how to tie an Obi knot." She said.

"If that's true, then you wouldn't mind showing us your footprint would you?" Daisuke asked.

"Wait, why are you blaming Mahiru on this? She's not capable of killing anyone, no way." Hiyoko said firmly, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I know, but someone who gets blackmailed goes through many lengths in order to get out of it. Even murder. If Nagito is telling us so much now of all times, that means she's the only one we can look to. That picture Nagito showed us, the one Teruteru was given, it looked like a professional had taken it, that quality is something the Ultimate Photographer can definitely provide." Daisuke said firmly.

"Mahiru, show us your footprint. You have nothing to hide right?" Nagito said firmly. The redhead grit her teeth, lowering her head.

"There's no need for that...I'll come clean and say it. I killed Teruteru, he was the one who was blackmailing me." she said.

"Huh?"

The shock registered on Hiyoko's face was almost the same as everyone elses. She was shocked, confused, angry, and saddened. Disbelief washed itself over her face, as tears started welling up in her eyes. She shook her head, slamming her tiny fists against her stand.

"You're wrong! Mahiru isn't the killer, she can't be. She's too nice for that, I know she's been really mean to me these past few days, but she isn't a killer. Daisuke, prove her innocent, you have to do it, please!" Hiyoko cried, looking at Daisuke. She gasped when she saw the tears running down his face.

He blinked a few times as his vision blurred. He reached up to his cheeks with his metal hand, brushing the tears away. He looked at the liquid on his fingers. Somehow he felt them. It was warm, wet and filled with sadness. His throat tightened up a bit, and he felt a sharp sting in his heart.

" _This is wrong. Why am I crying, for someone who killed? Why am I crying for Mahiru? A person I met only a week and a few days ago...unless my memories are betraying me again...this can't be it! I have to close this, even if it hurts me, and Hiyoko."_

"Mahiru is the killer, it coincides with the crying Hajime and Ryouko heard last night. Teruteru's secret is with Sonia, so it wasn't used for this crime. We established Teruteru was the Aggressor instead of the victim, meaning the killer was the person who was being blackmailed. Her secret was a picture of a person dear to her, one that was killed in prison, and she took a picture of it." He said firmly.

"No, that isn't true...none of it is true!" Hiyoko cried.

"As much as it hurts me to say it, it is true Hiyoko. There's a reason why I was being mean to you. I was trying to make you hate me, so that I could kill Teruteru without being tied down by anyone here. He wanted me to do a disgusting thing. That picture was of my friend Sato, who was arrested for attempt at murder. She was killed by an inmate and since I was the Ultimate Photographer, was asked to take pictures of the scene. But I knew the person who had killed her, and I washed the handle of the knife, because that person was close to me." She said firmly.

"So, you helped to hide murder, that's what this picture means. When Teruteru saw it, and saw how well done it was, he figured it had been you. But what did he want from you?" Daisuke asked.

"He wanted...he wanted me to have a girl's only sleep over. He wanted me to get the trust of the girls and we would play spin the bottle, and during that, I would somehow convince them all to take their clothes off. The drunker they were, the more carefree they would become, enough for me to take pictures of them." Mahiru said, looking at the floor.

"Oh my god...he wanted you to get us drunk, so that you could take pictures of us naked?" Sonia asked.

"Not just that, he wanted me to have Sonia and Peko get drunk enough to slip some Flunitrazepam into their drinks." Mahiru said. Mikan gasped, an scared eep escaping her lips.

"Ah, so you figured it out dear Mikan? Tell us what Flunitrazepam is more commonly known as, if you'd please." Nagito said.

"It's a date rape drug, known on the streets as Roofies. It's a Benzodiazepine class drug, used to treat severe insomnia, but it has been known to have amnesia as a side effect. Those that take it do not remember anything they did on the night before. It also works in minutes, leaving the person completely unresponsive." Mikan said.

"That bastard was planning to rape Sonia and Peko. I cannot forgive that, I can never forgive a man who thinks it's alright to use women as sick pleasure toys, especially my princess!" Daisuke said firmly, spitting at Teruteru's picture.

"It wasn't just that, he wanted to have a few other girls too, Hiyoko being among them. I couldn't let him do that, not to my friend, but I didn't know what to do, until I noticed the flag on my mailbox was raised. That's when I saw the fanny pack that had been left there. I knew what to do then, and I set out to end this once and for all." Mahiru said firmly.

"Mahiru...you did this...to protect us?" Hiyoko asked, earning a nod from the girl. She reached into her pack, pulling out the white canister from before. She popped it open, tipping it over. Inside was the missing Succinylcholine vial that had been taken from the pharmacy.

"The clinches it. Mahiru is the killer." Hajime said.

"Do you think we could summarize this case? So that we can get the full set of events?" Sonia asked, wiping her eyes. Daisuke nodded, clearing his throat.

 _ **Closing Argument**_

"This all begun the night of the fireworks show. We were all having a good time, honoring our deceased friends, when a _**certain someone**_ decided to tamper with the fire works. It was because of this that Monokuma appeared, giving us our next motive, the secrets, only they were going to be mailed to all of us. The thing was, our _**secrets**_ were going to be given to other people, as the true motive was _**blackmail**_.

Thanks to Nagito's tampering, I ended up loosing my arm. But this gave him a reason to actually go to the pharmacy. I assume at some point he figured out what Teruteru was doing and began planning accordingly. It was during this time that he stole the _**Succinylcholine, the Syringe and the Fanny Pack**_. With these items on hand, he went back to the cottages and placed them in the mailbox of a _**certain someone**_ completely at random.

Teruteru who had opened his motive, figured out that it belonged to Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer. The picture was of her friend who had been murdered in jail. The motive for blackmail was simple, Mahiru helped cover up the crime. Teruteru must have figured it out, and was _**blackmailing**_ Mahiru into committing a disgusting crime.

The crime of course, was to have Mahiru drug the girls so that Teruteru could get his sick kicks. Mahiru of course refused, and she was torn between having her secret exposed, or doing as Teruteru asked. At some point, Ryouko and Hajime must have heard her crying from the stress of it all. This was of course around the same time she had discovered the _**items**_ that had been placed inside her mailbox.

Teruteru must have gotten antsy, driving Mahiru to extremes. He must have given her an ultimatum, to do as he was asking, or to have her secret exposed. Mahiru went with the third option, murder. Mahiru met Teruteru at a _**certain**_ _**place,**_ but as she was walking toward it, she saw Mikan at the pharmacy. Knowing that she could potentially get caught, she snuck behind Mahiru and struck her with the pill bottle. Mahiru must have used Chloroform to knock Mahiru out, something that I don't know when was grabbed.

She tied Mikan up with bed sheets, using a _**certain knot**_. She left the sleeping nurse inside the bathroom. Rather than picking up the pills, she instead spilled _**Cretin**_ on the floor, making it look like a fight had occurred within the store. She also left her footprint behind, though she didn't notice it. She then left for the Fireworks store, as planned with Teruteru. But before she did, she prepared the _**Syringe**_ with the _**Succinylcholine**_ that Nagito had given her.

Teruteru must have demanded his pictures, and was shouting at Mahiru. He was most likely telling her that she had to do what he told her or else. Mahiru must have grown angry, especially because her friend Hiyoko was among the group the Ultimate Chef wanted to rape. But what most likely provoked Mahiru was Teruteru's perverted nature. He might've said something to her that pissed her off, leading her to stab the Chef in the arm with the syringe. She must have sunk that plunger faster than the Titanic in order to do him in.

Shocked at what had happened, Teruteru must have tried to attack her. Succinylcholine is fast acting, so he most likely started feeling his muscles locking up. He fell to the ground, panicking because of what was happening. That's when he started to asphyxiate, because his lungs were unable to function properly due to the drug. Mahiru ran out of the firework store, knowing that she had taken care of the boy. This is where Nagito stepped in.

He had been shadowing Mahiru like a ghost since she had left her cottage. Once she had locked up Mikan, he begun his dirty work. He took two pill bottles and tampered with them, printing new labels and _**switching them**_ around. He also took a bottle of _**Fabric Softener**_ and smashed it on the ground. The final thing he did was mix up several detergents, along with what was left of the chloroform to make a deadly concoction. Seeing Mahiru race past the Pharmacy, he knew everything was going along as planned.

He walked toward the Fireworks store and ran upon the paralyzed Teruteru. The Ultimate Chef was most likely relieved at seeing Nagito, only for his face to be filled with horror when Nagito poured the chemicals on his arm. He must have felt tremendous pain, but since he couldn't move his jaw, he couldn't scream. He was crying in pain, but was unable to voice it. As he was choking to death, the final thoughts in his mind were most likely pain, agony, regret and anger. Having finished his job, Nagito cleaned up the chemicals that had been spilled with the Restaurant Napkin he snagged from the Pharmacy, placing it in Teruteru's hand. With his job done, Nagito returned to the Pharmacy and placed the detergent back on the shelf, leaving as if nothing had happened.

So, even though Nagito had a hand in planning most of it, the killer this time around, is none other than Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer!" Daisuke said, pointing at the redhead.

 _ **Closing Argument End**_

"Puhu! That was an interesting trial...you had me at the edge of my seat...imagine seeing it live." Monokuma said.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you asshole. And you, how fucking could you? How could you do this, you were the one who gave Mahiru the tools she needed. It should be you on the chopping block not her!" Daisuke spat, glaring at Nagito.

"Hate me all you want, but you cannot deny that I didn't do a good thing. I created Despair, which was shattered by your Hope. Because of that, we all get to move on from this island and seek an escape on the Third Island. It is a shame that we must lose people, but we have to move on. Besides, Teruteru needed to pay for his crimes. You didn't want him to deflower Hiyoko and Sonia did you?" he asked.

"While I agree that Teruteru needed to be punished severely for the implications behind his plot, he didn't deserve torture. Do you know the difference between Justice and Punishment?" Peko asked, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Of course I do, but isn't Justice and Punishment the same? There is no Justice in Punishment, and there is no Punishment without Justice. After all, they go hand in hand, like kids and alcohol abuse. Without Good Luck, there is no Bad Luck, without Good Karma, there is no Bad Karma. Without Hope, there is no Despair, and if there is no Despair, then there is no need for the Justice of Punishment." Nagito said, breaking into a psychotic laughter.

"Well, as much as I love listening to Nagito's flawed Philosophy, it is time to cast your votes. Remember what happens if you vote wrong!" Monokuma said.

"Daisuke, please you can't vote for Mahiru...she's my big sister, you can't kill her. Please vote for Nagito, he planned all of this anyway!" Hiyoko said.

"You know I can't do that Hiyoko. If I vote wrong, then all of us die and Mahiru goes free. I'm sorry, but I love you too much to do that too you. I can't do that to either of you, because I love all of you...you're all my friends, and seeing this tear us apart...it just kills me inside!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the stand.

"It's alright Daisuke, I've made my peace. I killed, so I have to pay the price. I'm scared, god am I scared...I'm scared like I haven't been scared in my life. I have so much left to do, I want to see my mom, my dad, my smelly dog...I want to go on that expedition with Tanaka...I wanted to have a family of my own. But do you know what I wanted the most these past few days?" She asked.

"What was it?" Sonia asked softly. Mahiru looked up, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"I wanted to protect all of you. The girls, I wanted to get rid of Teruteru so that he didn't do something horrible to you. As the Ultimate Chef, he could have easily slipped it into your food. He could have drugged you with anything, made you do anything. I couldn't do that...I couldn't sit by and watch as my friends were turned into his fucking sex toys. That's why I was so mean to you, so you could hate me, because you have to hate me...you have to hate me because I'm a killer." She said.

"NO! You aren't a killer, you're my sister, and I'm not killing you, I'm not voting for you!" Hiyoko cried. She pressed the button on her lever and pulled it hard, setting off the machine.

"What's this? Voting for yourself when the killer is right in front of you? There's nothing against that, but if you all vote for yourselves then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you!" Monokuma said.

"Please, ignore Hiyoko's vote! Vote me the killer, that's what I am, you have to live for the future, live for each other...please, live in peace so you can someday get out of this island!" Mahiru said.

Daisuke let out an angry cry, his eyes soaked with tears as he pulled the lever. All around him, his friends were in various states of distress, all of them casting their votes. The machine tallied them up, showing Mahiru as the killer.

"Ding ding ding, that's correct. Mahiru Koizumi is the one who sent the Ultimate Chef, Teruteru Hanamura to the big kitchen in the sky. But I must reiterate this, you must vote for the killer. Anyone who votes for themselves at the next trial is getting offed, permanently!" the bear said.

"Who voted for themselves?" Kazuichi said.

"I did, I'm in love with Hiyoko...I can't see her suffer. If it means I get to see her stop crying, I would gladly give up my life." Daisuke said, hugging the petite girl tightly.

"As did I. I don't know why, but seeing Hiyoko crying stirred something in my heart, I love her dearly and I am not one to stand by seeing her suffer. So Monokuma, I give you this message for the future, if for some reason the three of us vote for ourselves during the trial, feel free to kill us all. It would mean nothing to us to leave this plane of existence, especially when we'll be together forever." Sonia said firmly, standing with Daisuke and Hiyoko.

"Yawn, you guys disgust me with your love. Whatever, in accordance to the rules, Mahiru Koizumi has been voted as the blackened. So, let's all get ready for our favorite time of the day! Punishment Time!" Monokuma cried, drawing his gavel from behind his back.

"Goodbye you guys...thanks for being my friends. Daisuke, take care of Hiyoko for me, she's a hardass, but I can tell you love her. Tanaka, I'm sorry I couldn't be your Dark Queen, don't think Ill of me for this sin I have committed." Mahiru said sadly.

"Those who willingly give up their lives to save their friends. Your emotions filled with hope have stirred the heart of this dark lord. Worry not my queen, I shall bring your soul forth from the depths of hell, we will be reunited again." Tanaka said firmly, holding his own tears back. Monokuma slammed his gavel on the red button, activating the execution.

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi has been found guilty. Preparing Execution...**_

Mahiru let out a scream as the floor under her stand opened up, making her fall down. Daisuke reached out, catching the girl's camera bag. Mahiru was hanging onto it, looking down into the darkness, she gave the Story Teller a smile letting go of the bag. Daisuke let out a scream, reaching out to catch her hand, only for the door to slam shut.

The redhead fell down a chute into the darkness, sliding down hundreds of feet until she finally found herself at the end of it. She slammed into the ground rather hard. She groaned in pain and looked up, finding herself inside what looked like an ancient tomb.

 _ **Reel Photo**_

Mahiru begun walking down the corridor, shaking in fear as she didn't know what was going on. She looked down, seeing a picture on the ground. She saw that the picture was of herself inside the ruins. She hurried her walk, taking a turn to the right. She saw another picture on the floor. Picking it up, she saw that it was herself running. She broke into a sprint, fearing for her life. Spotting another picture, she looked at it, seeing that it was a picture of herself, being choked by a white hand. She let out a scream as she felt something wrap around her throat. She tried prying the fingers off her neck, as she tried to breathe. She saw a final picture on the ground, of her lying dead.

Her eyes widened as hundreds of thousands of camera flashes surrounded her. She felt the hand tightening around her neck, choking the life out of her. She tried taking a final deep breath, as the hand snapped her neck clean in half. It tossed the Ultimate Photographer to the ground, where she lied dead, among hundreds of pictures of Teruteru's deceased body, and the picture she had taken of her friend Sato.

 _ **xxx**_

"Whamo! Looks like The Ultimate Photographer had an amazing Photo Finish! And so another class trial is wrapped, nice job figuring out who did this killing you guys. You are all free to go, you all must be hungry, of course I hope you aren't hungry for the limelight, our only Photographer just bit the dust! Mwahahahaha!"

"Mahiru! Why did you have to die? Why?" Hiyoko shouted, falling to her knees, hugging the deceased Photographer's camera.

"This doesn't sit well with me. It should be you lying dead in that chamber you fucking asshole!" Daisuke snapped angrily, glaring at Nagito.

"I only did what I had to do, in order for hope to prevail." Nagito said. Peko let out an angry growl, grabbing a hold of her sword. She grit her teeth as she started drawing the blade, a few bandages snapping from the strain.

"Peko no!" Daisuke cried, tackling the girl to the ground. He tossed her sword aside, holding the woman down with his weight.

"Let me go Master. Nagito needs to die for what he did, he needs to die for getting Mahiru killed." the swordswoman hissed. Daisuke grit his teeth, slapping the girl across the face, sending her glasses flying across the room.

"Listen! You are not to kill anyone on this island except the mastermind. Four of our friends are already dead, do you really want to die, to get rid of him? Nagito will get his soon enough, but he will meet his end through a different means. You are not going to disgrace us! You are not going to cause us more despair, is that understood?" he cried angrily, tears running down his face. She gave him a soft nod.

"Yes Master...I understand." she whispered. He helped the girl sit up, wrapping his arms around her frame.

Loosing his friends caused him in enough despair, but hearing Hiyoko sobbing, crying Mahiru's name, was enough to break his heart. It was at that moment that Daisuke vowed to get Hiyoko and Sonia off the island. He wasn't going to let them die, and he wasn't going to let them suffer in despair, even if the island claimed his life, he would fight for them, and for the rest of his friends.

 _ **End of Act 7**_

 _ **Restoration at 35%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 3**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 3**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 3**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 1**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 1**_

 _ **Panty Count: 2**_


	16. Chapter 2 Epilogue

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the epilogue of Chapter 2. Man it has been awhile ride and all I can say, is it's gonna get wilder as we continue. I just started writing Chapter 3, and I finally got the motive for the third chapter. It's gonna be a doozy of a motive, but I am sure all of you will enjoy it. I'll also try to make it so that the Victim or the Killer aren't obvious. I tried keeping it ambiguous, but some of you figured out it was Mahiru being blackmailed, but I will try to make it so that doesn't happen in chapter three.**

 **I haven't decided how many acts will be in Chapter Three. Seeing as this one has Seven acts and an Epilogue. I might actually make it ten acts long, so that I can get some time go raise those Hope Fragments, I've noticed that some people only have one fragment and I want to have Daisuke interact and learn about everyone. Four people are already dead and I can't help that, but you know what they say, it's never to late to start.**

 **So, Chapter 3 will have a lot of free time events, just to ensure that Daisuke is collecting all of those Hope Fragments, of course he won't be able to collect them all but you know, this isn't Pokemon so it's alright. He doesn't have to get them all. Also I've noticed Usami has barely shown up at all, that's purely intentional, I don't think she plays an active role in the story other than being kicked around my Monokuma and taking down the MonoBeasts. She isn't gonna have plot relevance until Chapters four and five anyway so it won't matter.**

 **So, until then do enjoy this prologue. Sorry if you were looking forward to some RapeyJunko action, she isn't in this chapter at all, but little Junko is, so be sure to give her a tight hug.**

 **Shoutouts to my good friends Chiaki Forever, JustUsingARandomName, BloodyDemon666, Doomquwer, DatGuy355 and Scorpio116. I hope you all enjoy this chapter...and remember to Embrace Despair with a steady hand, or else you'll be put down like an old dog.**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 2

Epilogue

"Why does this keep happening?" Sylvia muttered, anger coursing through her body.

She could do nothing but stare at the bomb that was placed in the center of Jabberwock Park. 26 Days, 4 hours and 9 minutes remained on the counter. So much had been happening in the last few days that she didn't even know how to react. She had grown numb to it all, the despair Junko was forcing on the islands, the islands that were supposed to breed hope. There was nothing she could do, not when four of them were dead.

It was troubling, especially because Teruteru was showing signs of his despair side. Apparently the memory technology hadn't done a thorough job when deleting the memories. Raping women was something Teruteru enjoyed doing while he was in despair, second to poisoning people. It made her sick knowing he was planning something to that extent, especially with the access he had to very dangerous drugs.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around, seeing the Ultimate Story Teller approaching her. She had been expecting Junko, or Usami, but not him. She still didn't know what the True Ultimate Despair was doing, and she was putting all of her remaining processing power toward finding that out.

Daisuke didn't have emotion on his face. It was blank, but his eyes screamed agony. He had to see another friend die, and he was experiencing things he didn't understand. Things that were bleeding into his Island life from his school life. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but she knew she would be killed on the spot of she opened her mouth. He stood next to her, staring at the bomb's timer.

"Figure out what it means yet?" he asked curiously, voice devoid of emotion. She shook her head, turning her head to look at him.

He looked destroyed. It was obvious that his friends deaths were taking their toll on him. The mind can forget memories, but the heart cannot, and he must have been feeling that. Seeing his friends die was stirring powerful emotions inside the young Story Teller, emotions that could change him for better or for worse. She shook those thoughts off, letting out a sigh.

"Daisuke, I can't really say anything right now but...I'm sorry alright? This...this shouldn't be happening." She said, it was a bit cryptic. Perhaps he remembered enough of the outside to understand, or maybe the words would fly over his head.

"I'm sorry too. Four of us are dead and it's only been a few days since we all got here. Hope and Despair are slowly blending together into a maelstrom of uncertainty. If Hope the right choice? Or is Despair the only card we have left to play?"

"Hope for Despair and you live, but is that truly living?" Sylvia countered, earning a chuckle from the boy. He opened his pack, reaching inside for something inside.

"I wanted you to have this back. Takane read the paper out loud, but it was necessary for us to know what each of our secrets were. Don't worry, we're not gonna tell a single soul about it." He said, handing her the pink bunny back. She gasped a bit, taking it from his hands.

"Thank you Daisuke. I remember the day you gave me this...we were nine, and you were moving to Spain. That was the day I realized I was in love with my best friend." She said softly.

"At nine years old you knew what true love was?" he asked curiously. She shook her head, looking at the ground.

"I didn't say it was true love. It didn't matter if it was, it was a confusing time you know...being so young, being unable to understand why your heart beats so fast. Being unable to understand why you want to do those naughty things." she said, her face flushed. He chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

"For awhile, I wanted to do those things too. It was so fascinating, seeing them do something unknown to us...it was only when I was twelve that I realized we were watching porn." He said.

"Hit you like a ton of bricks didn't it?" She asked, holding back a giggle.

"But then I returned, when old man Ramos died, and left us his house, I realized things had changed. You had grown up, become a beautiful young woman, and I had grown into a young man myself. We were different." He said.

"Not so different...I was still a whiz in math, and you still loved Story Telling. We were both graced with beautiful talents, but some people loathe those with talent, force them to do disgustingly cruel things." She said.

"My father...did he truly force you to do all of that? Did he tell you to break my heart, to call my talent useless and destroy that book I wrote you?" he asked curiously. She nodded softly, hugging the plush to herself.

"He did. He said he would make it hard for me to live a peaceful life, he would ruin my chances with Hope's Peak Academy, and whatever place I wanted to go to, for the rest of my life. I chose to do it, not because I wanted to hurt you, but because I knew what would happen if I told you."

"I could have helped you Sylvia, you know that right?" he asked, a firm look on his face.

"I know, it was a silly thing to worry about. But look where we are now...on this island, surrounded by despair." She said, glancing back at the bomb.

For a few pregnant moments, nothing filled the air, except the sound of the ocean waves lapping at the sand. The soft breeze was blowing and the Seagulls were flying over head. The sun was slowly starting to set, and it would be time for the Dinner Roll call soon, but no one wanted to attend, especially because no one would be there to cook the food.

"There's always a light of Hope, even in the darkest Despair. I wouldn't have found Hiyoko or Sonia if I hadn't come to this island...I wouldn't be with either of them. I don't know why, but I feel it in my heart...what you said before about Starcrossed Lovers, I believe you. We were destined to meet." He said firmly, earning a smile from the Mathematician.

"I'm glad. I'm glad that you were able to find love in this horrible place, I'm glad that you are happy. Even if I can't be with you, I can still love you right? At least allow me that." Sylvia said, earning a curious look from the boy.

"Why would you want that? Allowing you to love a person that doesn't love you back? That's poisonous Sylvia. The last thing I need is you killing someone over these emotions."

"It's alright...I wouldn't be able to kill anyone. It's against my programming after all." she said, giving him a smile.

"Huh? Against your programming? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. She giggled, giving him a pout.

"Now now, a girl doesn't kiss and tell does she? It was just a tiny joke, nothing to be worried about. Daisuke, the future is unclear, and I don't know what awaits us on the third island...we need to be careful."

"With Nagito especially. That bastard, I still can't believe he did that to us, betray us just for the sake of hope." He said angrily.

"Smile at Despair in the name of Hope...that's what he did. He did it for us, so that we wouldn't get stuck on the second island. Tch...as if we would find anything on the next one. There is nothing here that would lead us off these islands, and now four people have paid the price." She said firmly.

"I know...but there is nothing we can do now...all we have to do is believe that we'll get out of here. We will Sylvia, I'll make sure that you get out of here, and we'll go back hope and live a happy life. Away from this despair." he said firmly. She gave him a nod.

" _Somehow, I truly doubt we would be happy. After all Daisuke, you're all Remnants of Despair, and I'm...not even alive in that world anymore. That's why I need to fight, so that I can get you out of here."_ she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm gonna get out of here. I just came by to give that back to you...I wouldn't want anyone else to find that." Daisuke said, spinning on his heel.

"Thanks Daisuke...maybe we can hang out again later? Once we deal with Nagito that is." she said.

"Sure, catch ya around Princess." he said, giving her a wink. She huffed in annoyance, puffing her cheeks out.

"Real funny Dais. When I get my hands on that sexual fantasy of yours I'll make sure to read it out loud for everyone." She cried.

"Have fun with that, I'm sure Peko will kill you long before you have the chance to get at it." he said, giving her a wave.

The boy continued walking, heading back toward the second island. He had agreed to meet Sonia and Hiyoko at the private beach, away from everyone else. It had been unanimously decided that everyone would just stay away from each other for awhile. The effects of the second class trial were still hitting everyone hard, especially all of the girls.

It didn't take him long to reach the second island, he had taken notice that the guardian of the third island was missing. It was most likely fighting Usami. The rabbit hadn't made an appearance in a while, not since Monokuma had beaten her up at the fireworks show. He looked at his metal arm, a frown on his face.

"Kazuichi did a good job with this, but it will never be the same. Goddamn it Mahiru, couldn't you have told us what was going on? We could have stopped Teruteru. You didn't have to take it this far." He muttered, glaring at the sky. That same feeling of being watched washed over him again, and he shuddered.

" _What the hell...I felt this again during the night The Impostor had gotten excecuted. Am I being watched? Well that's obvious, some sick bastard is watching all of us. Question is, are those cameras displaying live footage outside of Jabberwock? Could our families be watching us kill each other?"_ he asked himself, eyes narrowed. The diner was fast approaching, so he decided to let those questions die for the moment.

Chandler beach was quiet, the only sound being the waves lapping against the shoreline. Sonia and Hiyoko were standing near the water, both of them dressed in their casual clothes. He had half been expecting them to get into their swimsuits, but they most likely didn't feel like swimming after everything that had happened. Hiyoko was holding onto Mahiru's camera bag. She had refused to let go of it, Daisuke thought it would be best for her to hold on to it. It would be a memento of her deceased friend at least. It only took him a second to realize just how close the two girls were standing. His eyes widened a bit when the taller princess slouched down, capturing the dancer's lips in a kiss.

It wasn't a secret that Daisuke was dating the two of them. In fact the rest of the group was happy that they had been able to find love in a fucked up situation. He however hadn't been expecting the two girls to start a relationship of their own. Hell he still had trouble figuring out how that would even work. But there they were, sharing their love with each other, and he was their private audience. He tugged at his collar a bit.

" _I wasn't expecting to run into this, but damn is it hot. My two girls making out is the cutest thing in the world."_ he thought with a smile on his face.

The two finally took notice of him, having separated from their liplock. They didn't seem surprised or disappointed, in fact the two of them were happy. They held a hand out to him, giving him a loving smile. He slowly walked toward them, taking a hold of their hands in his own.

"We're finally together again...it took me awhile to realize but...we definitely have dated before. Perhaps we all met on a trip somewhere and just started a long distance relationship." Sonia said firmly.

"That's what I'm thinking. There's no way we met here for the first time, this memory wipe thing is messing with my mind. Maybe we all met during one of my dance recitals in America. After all they're popular there." Hiyoko said.

"I've never been to America though...I think we all just...fell in love for another reason. Do you believe that people are just...destined to fall in love?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"Well, we've never met before this school trip. What if we were all together in a previous life? And we were reborn into these new bodies, but our feelings for each other transended death. We met each other again on this island, because we're starcrossed lovers." he said.

"That's...a possible theory." the princess replied.

"Whatever it is...please don't leave me alone. Neither of you will kill, I know that, but the others are an uncertainty. I don't want to die here, but I don't want to watch my loves die in front of me either. So please, don't do anything stupid." Hiyoko said, a tone of seriousness in her voice.

"I won't...I solemnly swear never to leave your side. You and Sonia are too precious to me, and I could never do that too you." Daisuke said, hugging the two girls tightly.

"Well, there is a reason why I asked the two of you here. Daisuke, you said something about a Man's Nut at the trial right? And how you snuck into Mahiru's cottage." Sonia said.

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry about that. It was Hajime who convinced me to do that...but I do agree with Hiyoko being cute." he said, earning a blush from the dancer.

"Yes, but the reason why I have called you here is simple. All of us have our days numbered on this island. I'm not sure if we'll live through the next trial or not. That's why we have to live every day as if it were our last. I've asked Takane for the keys to the beach house, we have it to ourselves for the night." Sonia said firmly, showing the two the bronze house key.

"Wait...so you invited us here to...oh, I wasn't expecting the Princess to be so perverted." Hiyoko said, hiding her grin behind her sleeve.

"It isn't like that! I just thought...that maybe we could spend the night together, just the three of us. Something can happen, something can't...that's up to how you feel. I'm indifferent either way." Sonia said firmly.

"Well...if you two are okay with it, then I'm alright with it too. I don't mind spending the night with either of you. Perhaps we can make arrangements back at the hotel. Sonia's cottage is so far the biggest in space, so maybe we could get another bed in there." Daisuke said.

"Sharing cottages? I'm okay with that." Hiyoko said.

"As am I. Perhaps we can all start with a shower, it's been quite a long day...we've already been excused from the Dinner Roll call. Ryouko said she would make something up for us." Sonia said.

"Alright, the cooking stuff is still here from the party we had here, and there are some snacks and other foods in the fridge. I'll whip something up, it wouldn't be up to Teruteru's standards, but it should suffice." Daisuke said.

"Fawesome! Let's go then!" Hiyoko said, a grin on her face. Sonia started toward the door, jingling the keys in her hand.

Daisuke trailed after her, stopping only to look at Hiyoko, who was slightly bent over. She gave him a seductive wink as she finished pulling her underwear down, a cute pair of white panties. She walked up to him, placing them in his hands.

"A gift from you to me. Don't worry their still new, so you can smell them all you want, but I'm sure the true prize is much better than panties." she said, kissing his cheek. She disappeared into the house, leaving the boy outside, holding the panties in his hands.

"Honestly, why are girls compelled to give me their panties? What am I even supposed to do with this?" he asked, staring at the underwear in his hands. He sighed, at least they were cute to stare at, of course it would be much better if he could stare at them while the owner was still wearing them.

 _ **xxx**_

"Mahiru and Teruteru have fallen into a coma...there is nothing we can do to bring them back." Junko said, earning a growl from Yuno. He stared at the screen in front of him, showing him the live feed of every camera in the virtual world.

He had been watching the class trial intently ever since Teruteru was found murdered. He had to commend his upperclassmen, he was successfully able to deduce the culprit and figure out who had committed the crime. Sayaka stood by him, a frown on her face. Ever since they had activated that special program, time for the people in the Neo World Program had slowed significantly, but for them it had been the opposite.

Yuno hadn't changed much in the last three months, instead he had longer hair, down to his shoulders, and dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was still wearing his Hope's Peak Academy uniform, the uniform that the Remnants of Hope had been using. Sayaka had changed a bit. The Pop Sensation had grown taller, her hair had grown longer and she had grown curvier as well.

She looked like a beautiful woman now, since she was twenty one years old. Having their memories taken from them had messed up their sense of time, especially when they got them back. Realizing two years had been taken from you, and then you spent almost a year trapped inside the academy...it messed with their minds. Sayaka had been unable to fit in her old idol get up, so she had been wearing the female version of the Hope's Peak Academy uniform. She looked rather dashing in it.

He turned his eyes away from her toward Junko. The little four year old had grown quite a bit during her time on Jabberwock Island. She was over three feet tall now, and had her hair tied up in messy pigtails, just like her mother. Sayaka had insisted she fix her hair so she didn't look like her mother, but Junko had told her that there was nothing she could do about her looks. She wasn't like her mother, even if she was an identical replica of her. Yuno didn't even know why the girl had come out looking like the True Ultimate Despair, the only thing of Yuno's she had was his lavender colored eyes.

The four year old sighed, setting her tablet down, she let out a yawn, stretching her tired limbs. She turned to face her parents, a frown on her face.

"Momma, Daddy, I have bad news. It seems the virus has infiltrated the entirety of the program. It's begun creating new places, places that weren't originally part of Jabberwock Island." Junko said firmly.

"You mean like those three stores on the second island. What else is it creating? Do you know?" Sayaka asked firmly, earning a no from the girl.

"At the rate is reprogramming the system, there is no way of knowing. New surveillance cameras have been programmed to these places, but we don't have access to any of them until they officially step on the island." Junko said.

"My guess is simple, Monokuma wants to make more places for Murder to happen. That way he gets his sick kicks, but what's his angle? Why is he doing this to the Remnants of Despair? Shouldn't he be helping them fall into despair?" Yuno asked curiously.

"Remember, the Monokuma we met in Hope's Peak Academy is completely different to this one. He may act the same, but he's just part of the program, which also means they're not truly dying. We just need to bring them out of their coma." Sayaka said.

"But we don't have the technical know how to do that. Fuck, Izuru Kamukura...what is your ideology? Why give into despair so much? Is this the battle you were speaking of?" Yuno asked, glancing at the pod containing the genetically created Ultimate Hope. He was currently Hajime Hinata, but it wouldn't be long before he found out the truth.

"All we can do is monitor their lives, and hope that they don't try to kill each other. Of course with the motives Monokuma keeps creating, that's easier said than done. Was my mother truly this vile?" Junko asked firmly.

"Oh sweetheart, you aren't ready to know just how cruel Junko Enoshima was. One day, when you are older, we will tell you everything about her, and what truly happened inside Hope's Peak Academy." Sayaka said, hugging the girl tightly.

Yuno smiled, giving Sayaka a kiss on the cheek. He was glad his fiancee was taking good care of his daughter. He knew she was ready to take the role of her mother, the second she had met the little girl. But in a world ruled by despair, how long could this brilliant hope last? And would it be strong enough to slice through the thick blanket of despair, and lead them through the uncertainty of tomorrow? He would have to find out on his own, and honestly, that was what terrified Yuno the most.

 _ **End of Chapter 2: Jabberwock Rollercoaster Ride**_

 _ **Surviving Students 16**_

 _ **Days Remaining on Bomb 26**_

 _ **Restoration at 35%**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_


	17. Update

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to do an update for the story. It isn't gonna be a new chapter and for that I am sorry. I have decided to take a bit of a break from Danganronpa. I have had a blast writing for this series again. I finished The End of Hope's Peak Academy Zetsubou Hen, I wrote Chronicles of Despair, Reedited The School Life of Mutual Killing, and wrote Ultra Despair Sisters. There is only so much despair a man can take!**

 **I would like to say thanks to all of you for reading and keeping up with me. You are the reason why I write this stuff. This fandom has been the best and your kind words serve to always motivate me. But even I get tired of the same thing. So I am putting The School Trip of Mutual Killing on Hiatus for a bit. It's gonna be for a month or so so I can work out the plot a bit. I got Chapter 3 outlined and i also got the motive and the locations, as well as the victim for this chapter. It's gonna be good and remember, no one is safe so anyone can go ar any time.**

 **For now I will take a well deserved rest and dick around with some other stories. I was thinking of doing a Haganai x Accel World cross over, but I haven't finished Haganai yet. I may also go back to Fairy Tail for a bit as well, seeing as Fairy Tail ended last week. Although I haven't seen the second movie yet. My aim with that story is reaching a Million words and I am almost half way there. I might also rewrite my Arpeggio of Blue Steel story or continue Dance in the Vampire Bund. I dunno, it's a world of possibilities.**

 **Once Again I would like to thank my readers for being there for me, reading and reviewing. I will return soon enough, so be sure to embrace that sweet despair.**

 **~Celestial Sky Dragon~**


	18. Chapter 3 Act 1: The Urban Jungle

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 1

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

Nothing was the same after Teruteru's death. Now that the Ultimate Chef was gone, there was no one to cook the delicious buffet that was placed on the table every morning. Akane had suffered the most, saying she didn't feel like cooking her own stuff. Mahiru's death had affected everyone, especially the girls who were still in shock about what the Chef had been planning. Mikan had decided to take all of the dangerous drugs off the shelves at the store and place them in the back room, under lock and key. The only things she couldn't move were the vials of medicine that needed to stay cold. It was a shame, but Monokuma was looking for a fridge the girl could put in her room.

It was rather quiet in the restaurant that morning. Daisuke had slept well with Sonia and Hiyoko, but had insisted they hold off on the adult activities. Of course that didn't stop them from kissing him during the night, or kissing each other. When he had woken up that morning, he had noticed both of them were resting on his chest, hugging him tightly, both of them being very naked. It had been a rather interesting morning for him at least.

Daisuke heard the clattering of a tray on his table and looked up, seeing Kazuichi sitting before him, a grin on his face. He leaned back a bit, giving him a tired smile.  
"Hey man, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, did you score last night? Those two seem really happy." he said, glancing over at Hiyoko and Sonia, who were both glowing. Takane was with them as well, serving herself some of the reheated left overs from the dinner Teruteru had prepared for the night before.

"I didn't score last night. I'm not sure of those two messed around after I had passed out, but they seem happy, so I'm happy. What about you and Takane? Have you asked her out yet?" he asked curiously.

"No...it's sort of a mutual thing. We don't need to ask each other anything, we're just...sort of together. Does that make sense?" the pink haired mechanic asked.

"Makes total sense dude. When you two feel it, you feel it...just like when me, Sonia and Hiyoko got together, we just felt it." He said.

"Well, I came here for two things, one to check on your arm. Is it working fine?" he asked. Daisuke nodded, placing the arm on the table.

"It's working perfectly fine. You did an amazing job on it."

"Great, if I find anything else later on, I'll give it a tune up...I want it to behave as closely to a real arm as possible. I still can't believe Nagito did something so horrible." Kazuichi said.

"Yeah, but I'm over it. As long as I don't get killed, I'll be fine. Besides Peko is ensuring that at least." he said, glancing at the Ultimate Swordswoman. She was standing beside his table, leaning up against the large wooden post, holding onto her katana.

The silver haired woman was wearing something entirely different to her normal attire. While she normally wore school uniforms, she was instead wearing a very lavish looking dress. It was a strapless silver dress, the area around the breasts being a silvery blue in color. She wore a black sash under her beasts, tied in the back in a bow. The flowing skirt of the dress was black in color, fading to white near the hemline. She was wearing a pair of black leggings underneath, with a pair of white sandals. Her hair was still in its usual style. She had a rather stoic look on her face, her eyes being closed.

"She looks fine, it was about time she got out of that uniform." Kazuichi said, earning a small smile from the swordswoman.

"I got it for her before our kendo practice. Sonia and Hiyoko ended up watching us go at it for awhile. I got really close to beating her." Daisuke said proudly.

"Except you lost your footing and ended up getting knocked on your ass. You need to watch your surroundings Daisuke. You won't always be on pavement or inside a building. Samurai need to be prepared to fight in a wide array of locations." Peko said firmly, looking directly at him.

"Yes, I understand. But you didn't have to drive your sheath into my diaphragm." he said, rubbing his bruise with his hand.

"You need to learn the hard way. Besides you were distracted by Sonia who was blowing kisses at you." the silver haired woman deadpanned, causing the boy to blush.

"Man, you are head over heels for the two of them. So where does Peko fit into the equation?" Kazuichi asked cheekily, earning a growl from the boy.

"I am quite content with two girls. Besides Peko is still getting over her own emotions and has decided to focus on survival instead of a relationship." Daisuke replied.

"Indeed, while I find Daisuke handsome, I would much rather focus my energy on finding a way out of this island. Besides, I don't think I could go goo goo ga ga over him like two others girls currently are." She said, glancing at Hiyoko and Sonia who were both staring at the boy lovingly. He gave them a smile and a wave.

"Why don't they just sit over here? We aren't in school, this isn't a cafeteria!" Kazuichi snapped.

"Oh quiet you. Let them act like that for awhile, puppy love messes with your mind." the story teller replied, brushing him off.

"Kazuichi, what was the second reason for you wanting to speak with my master?" Peko asked. The boy flushed a bit, reaching into his pocket.

"Uh...this might be weird and all man, but when I was at the store I saw this, and it made me think of you. We're friends and all so don't think this is weird." he said.

"I swear to Christ, if you are gonna give me your underwear I am going to choke you with them within an inch of your life." Daisuke said, slamming his hand against the table.

"Bro, that's nasty. The fuck made you think I would give you something like that? I was talking about this shirt. It has an ink well on it and since you like writing, I figured you would like it." the mechanic said, placing the pink shirt on the table. It was still folded and inside the original plastic. The image of an ink well and a pen could be seen printed on it.

"Oh...I'm sorry man...these last few days have been hectic." Daisuke said. He took the shirt out of the bag, pausing for a few seconds to take off the shirt he was wearing, replacing it with the pink one.

"It's alright...what made you assume I would want to give you my underwear man? That's nasty, on top of that this isn't a harem anime." he said, brushing it off.

"Uh...how about we forget this eh? I love the shirt, fits perfectly...I've never worn pink before." he said, looking at the hot pink shirt.

"I thought you could use some neon colors. Pink is one of my favorites, even though I'm a guy, you know what they say, tough men wear pink." he said, flexing his muscles a bit.

"Does this coincide with that change you gave yourself, to look tough outwardly?" Peko asked curiously, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, and so my eyes could pop out a bit. My natural eye color is pink after all." the mechanic replied.

"Anyway, what are your opinions on rap?" Daisuke asked suddenly, earning a curious look from the mechanic.

"I'm not sure. Not a lot of rap in Japan, that's mostly an American thing." he said.

"Well, I translated one just now. I am officially the Ultimate Story Teller, but I could technically be the Ultimate Vocalist, so I wanted to hit you with these bars and see what you think." Daisuke said, a smile on his face.

"Sure, go for it." the pink haired boy said, shoveling some food into his mouth. Daisuke cleared his throat, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet

For just a moment

A yellow sky.

When I was seventeen, a hurricane destroyed my town

I didn't drown, I couldn't seem to die...

I wrote my way out

I wrote everything down as far as the eye could see

I wrote my way out

I looked up and the town had its eyes on me

They passed a plate around

Total strangers, moved to kindness by my story

Raised enough for me to book passage

On a ship that was New York Bound..."

Daisuke opened his eyes for a brief moment, noticing everyone else had been looking at him. He blushed a bit, taking a sip from his juice as he looked at the lyrics again.

"I wrote my way out of hell

I wrote my way to revolution

I was louder than the crack in bell

I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell

I wrote about the Constitution and defended it well

And in the face of ignorance and resistance

I wrote financial systems into existence

And when my prayers to God were met with indifference

I picked up my pen, I wrote my own Deliverance!

In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet

For Just a moment, a yellow sky...

I was twelve when my mother died, she was holding me

We were sick and she was holding me

I couldn't seem to die

I'll write my way out

I'll write my way out

Overwhelm them with honesty...

This is the eye of the hurricane,

This is the only way I can protect my legacy!"

Daisuke let out a breath, a only to be greeted with applause from his friends. He blushed a bit, looking at the table as his hair fell over his eyes. Kazuichi clapped a hand on his shoulder, giving him a grin.

"Dude that was awesome. This was about that play you mentioned right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I didn't understand the original version, so I translated them into Japanese...I think I did a good job right?" he asked.

"Most certainly. I've grown interested in knowing who this person is, oh if only there was an Ultimate Play Write on this island." Sonia said, completely enamored with the song.

"I gotta say, Daisuke has a beautiful singing voice! You have to show more of that SPIRIT!" Nekumaru shouted.

"Hell yeah, if only his singing could make me more food!" Akane added, making everyone laugh.

"I agree...that song was amazing!" Usami cried, causing everyone to scream in shock.

"Uwah! I thought you were dead!" Kazuichi cried, earning a sigh from the rabbit.

"I'm not dead. Monokuma can be a real meanie, but it will take a lot more than that to kill me. Sorry for being absent for the last few days, but I was taking on the third MonoBeast. I defeated it this morning!" Usami said cheerfully.

"So wait, now we can go to the third island?" Ibuki cried out, an excited look on her face.

"Fufu! Of course you can! Love Love!" the bunny cried out.

"Well fellas, looks like we got a brand new place to explore...hey wait a minute...we're missing someone." Daisuke said, closing his book as he stood up.

"Now that you mention it, that psychotic bastard Nagito isn't here." Hajime said firmly. He had been quite pissed that his friend had turned out to be a psychopath.

"Oh uh...about that." Kazuichi said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"We shouldn't worry about that psychopath! He gave Mahiru the weapons to kill Teruteru. Someone like that cannot be left to wonder around alone!" Nekumaru said firmly.

"I agree with that, but we can't just leave him alone here either...so where is he?" Sonia asked.

"Um...Takane knows the answer to that question." Kazuichi said, pointing to the white haired astronomer.

"What? Are you serious Kazuichi? You push the blame on me? I thought we would agree to tell the rest of them about our plan. That includes you too Nekumaru." she replied, staring up at the Ultimate Team Manager.

"Guys, just tell us what you did with him. You didn't kill him did you?" Daisuke asked.

"Another class trial this early on wouldn't bode well for any of us." Ryouko added, a firm look on her face.

"Alright fine. After we got back from the Class Trial, we all grew nervous of what Nagito could do. So me, Takane and Nekumaru made a plan to bind him up and keep him locked up. He's inside the old hotel building, chained up to the wall." Kazuichi said.

"How cruel! You cannot simply rob a person of their basic human rights!" Sonia said firmly, staring at the three with disappointment on her face.

"I'm sorry. But it was in the best interests of the entire group if we dealt with Nagito. It perhaps wasn't the correct course of action, but it is a course of action. We cannot stand idly by waiting for him to plot another murder." Takane said firmly.

"I agree with Taka, we need to do something about him...but we can't leave him chained up either. If we do then he could potentially starve to death, and while I wouldn't mind that, it would be considered murder. You three would be dead in a heartbeat." Daisuke said firmly.

"Dead...you know death isn't appealing to me right now." Kazuichi said firmly.

"Death isn't appealing for anyone...we've already lost four of our friends, let's not make that tally reach eight alright?" Peko asked firmly.

"Fine...but we cannot release Nagito either...if he's let out to explore the new island, he could set up for murder." Takane said.

"Alright then, I'll take care of him. I'll just stay with him in the old hotel building and make sure he's well fed. And if he refuses to eat, I'll bring out the funnel!" Nekumaru said firmly.

"Aw yeah, I love the funnel!" Ibuki cried, high fiving the brolic Team Manager.

"I have a better idea, we can all keep an eye on him. We'll just walk him like the dog he is." Hiyoko said firmly.

"Let us not reach that level of cruelty Hiyoko. We can treat him like a human being at least." Sonia said.

"You want to treat that like a human being? After getting Mahiru killed? How can you say that Sonia?" the blonde dancer snapped angrily.

"I hate to admit it, but both Nagito and Mahiru were in the wrong, and so was Teruteru. While it pains me that two of our friends are dead, Mahiru could have sought help at any moment, but she didn't. She alone took the choice of murdering Teruteru. You have to accept that." Sylvia replied, arms crossed in annoyance. Hiyoko teared up, lowering her head.

"You don't have to be so mean! Mahiru did this for us, for all of the girls in this group, including you Sylvia! It must have been hard for her to take that decision into her own hands!" she cried.

"Enough of this...Nekumaru I want you to trade spots with Peko in three hours, we'll keep rotating so we all get to watch Nagito. We'll keep doing that until a better way to hold him is figured out." Daisuke said firmly.

"AYE SIR!" the brolic man said, racing out of the restaurant.

"The rest of us will explore the third island. If you find anything interesting, let each other know, we'll review everything we find at the Dinner Roll call." Daisuke said, earning firm nods from everyone.

"I like how you took charge of everyone...I think you would make a good leader." Chiaki said, earning a blush from the Story Teller.

"I don't think so...I'm just doing what comes natural to me. I work at my mom's cafe during the summer, so I have a lot of employees to manage." he said.

"Still, you handled it with great authority...I would follow you anywhere...but for now I'll just go to the third island." she said, her focus back on her game.

"Hey, is that Sonic Heroes?" Daisuke asked, causing the girl to stop.

"It's Sonic Advance, a port of the original Sonic the Hedgehog for the Game Girl Advance. Do you know it?" she asked.

"I've played it a few times. Sonic 06 though." he said.

"We don't speak of that, remember?" Chiaki asked, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Yes I remember, we should hang out more. I wanna get to know everyone even if a little bit. You never know what may happen." He said.

"Sure, we can discuss our favorite games, if you like."

"That would be wonderful. Let's go, before the others beat us to all of the good spots." he said, walking out of the restaurant.

Peko walked beside Daisuke as the journeyed toward the third island. After the last trial, she had gotten a bit more protective of the boy. He both liked and hated that, but he didn't say much. It was her way of coping with what was happening. Sonia and Hiyoko weren't far from where he was, the two of them were holding hands, fully embracing their relationship. Daisuke couldn't help but smile, he was lucky to have two beautiful girls like them.

"So, what do you think we'll find on the third island?" Peko asked curiously.

"With any luck, a goddamn music store. I need something to do other than write, I may write a few songs here and there. Of course without instruments I can't do shit." He said firmly.

"That's true...I want to hear your singing voice with instruments. Maybe Ibuki can help you too!" Sonia said cheerfully.

"Yes, I want to hear her sing as well. I've heard a lot of her songs, in the past and they're all kickass!' Hiyoko said with a grin.

"I'm good at arrangements so I can definitely arrange the instruments we need, I'm not a good drummer but I can handle bass guitar and electric guitar easily. Please God, let there be a music store on this island! I beg you!" Daisuke said, clasping his hands in a prayer.

Walking onto the Central Island, the group of four kept walking up the path, passing by Jabberwock Park and the entrance to the second island. After everything that had happened there, he doubted anyone would want to hang out there for awhile. They all came to a stop in front of the third island bridge, seeing the gate had been raised, the MonoBeast nowhere in sight. With a confident nod, they stepped onto the bridge heading onto the island for the first time.

Sevault Isle was the name of the Third Island, and it was vastly different from the Second Island. For one, it was a more urban area, with several residences. The street that circled the perimeter of the island was made out of old asphalt, which had pot holes and large chunks ripped out of it. The grass was completely dead, being replaced with dry soil. There were a few tumble weeds blowing in the wind. The Island was a bit raised from the water, so there was a bit of a cliff one could look down, the sea was foaming as it struck the edge of the sharp rocks.

The entire area looked barren, like the island had been abandoned for far longer than the other two. While Mureille Isle and Mirai Isle were well kept, this island was anything but. The buildings looked old, and in need of fresh paint, some were in shambles, others were perfectly fine. The husks of old cars were parked all over the place, rusting due to the humidity of the island. Old power lines could be seen surrounding the entire island, the thick black wires providing electricity to the entire island. Daisuke also noticed the the island was a bit flat, and didn't have anything natural, he had been expecting a Volcano, since he had seen smoke before, or even a forest. He frowned, humming to himself in thought.

"Is something wrong Master?" Peko asked, earning a cross look from the boy.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound weird. Anyway, nothing is wrong, it's just...this island seems a little bit...unkempt." He said.

"So you noticed this as well? It makes this island seem like it has been abandoned for much longer than the others. Does that mean the Fourth and Fifth Islands are in the same state?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Who cares, it's a new island! We should split up and look around!" Hiyoko said excitedly.

"I agree with Mistress Hiyoko. We should all split up and search, I can go with you if you'd like Master." Peko said, earning a sigh from the boy. He knew she wasn't going to let go of the master thing, especially when she started calling Hiyoko and Sonia the same thing.

"Fine, but I call dibs on Sonia, Hiyoko and Peko can work as a pair for now." Daisuke said, taking a hold of Sonia's hand.

"You fucker! You come back here with my princess!" the dancer cried.

"She's my princess too, and you had her to yourself all of last night!" the boy cried back. Both ignored the vibrant blush on Sonia's face.

Walking hand in hand, the couple moved toward the first building of interest. It was a large two story building, which was white in color, though the paint had faded a bit, and the walls were covered with dirt and sand. The windows were wide and broad, a single pane blocking out the inside from the outside. It had a flat roof, with an overhang which covered the large sliding doors. The bright crimson letters spelling the name "Hospital" were glowing brightly, though one of them was flickering with age. The bright red Cross was also turned off, the bulbs having likely blown out.

"It seems you were right sweetheart. There is a hospital on Jabberwock Island. That means the Pharmacy on the second island supplies it." Sonia said firmly.

"I knew there was a reason why Fentanyl was out on the shelves. Thankfully Mikan stored that shit away, even the weed." he said, frowning at the last one.

"Smoking weed every day isn't healthy. We cannot follow in the teachings of Snoop Doggy Dogg." Sonia said firmly.

"It's Snoop Lion now, he had a journey or some shit. Let's check it out inside." he said, walking toward the hospital. The doors slowly slid open, a loud creek filling the air as they slid on the worn out track.

"Oh man, this entire fucking place needs to be knocked down. They need to build a new on in its place." he said, looking around.

The lobby looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. The carpet was old and worn, stained a dark brown color from it's once regal white. Several chairs were placed to the right side of the room, facing the check in counter. There was a bulletin board at the back wall, which had several announcements pinned on it. There was an old clock on the wall, though it was missing its hands, it wasn't even ticking anymore. Tanaka was leaning up against the wall, his eyes closed.

Ever since the last trial, the Dark Lord had remained quiet. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the boy had been attracted to Mahiru. He had been calling her his Dark Queen for awhile now. Having lost the chance to express himself to her must have hit him hard. He hadn't said a single word, only speaking to his Dark Devas. He most likely wanted to be alone.

Mikan on the other hand seemed to be right at home, judging by the smile on her face. She looked absolutely endearing as she looked around the lobby. She had been digging around some drawers on the other side of the room, pulling out several nurse outfits that had been placed inside. Some were stained yellow due to the age, but there were a few that were still brand new. She let out a squeal when she found one in her size.

"I can finally dress like a true nurse!" she cried out.

"Well, you're already making yourself at home here, aren't you?" Daisuke said, earning a small eep from the nurse.

"Daisuke! You surprised me!" she cried out.

"Sorry sweetheart...it's just good to see something normal. A nurse in a hospital, it's a welcome sight really." he said happily.

"I agree with you. It's been a long time since I have seen the legendary land that is the hospital. But looking around, I see that there is a severe lack of Employees." Sonia said, a frown on her face.

"I noticed that too. Triage is completely empty, all of the patient rooms and meeting rooms are empty too. The only thing I am truly happy about is that we are prepared for any situation. We have full stock on all the medical equipment. We're just short handed." she said.

"Well, I wrote a medical story once, perhaps I can take a crack at it." Daisuke said, a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry Daisuke but I wouldn't trust you with a scalpel. I feel like you'd make a life or death mistake. Hopefully surgery isn't needed anymore...once was enough." she said, glancing at his metal arm.

"Hey, you saved my life, and I can never repay you for that. So thanks Mimi, for being here...it would be a welcome sight to see you in that nurse outfit, just make sure your boobs can breathe, we don't need to give the other guys a heart attack." he said, giving her a wink. She blushed brightly.

"Even if I do happen to do that, we've got a defibrillator on standby." she said.

"Well, we would help you check this place, but it seems you are capable of doing it on your own. Let us know if you need a hand though, we would happily help you." Sonia said.

"Of course, I want nothing more than for my friends to stay healthy." she said.

"Daisuke, I'm gonna speak with Tanaka for a bit, he seems saddened and I want to cheer him up." the princess said, earning a nod from the boy. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're such a sweet girl, go on." he said, giving her an encouraging smile. Sonia hated to admit it, but she was still very fascinated with the occult, and she always enjoyed speaking with Tanaka. Even if he talked rather eccentrically. The Ultimate Story Teller turned to face the Nurse.

"Ahem...Mimi, you wouldn't happen to have a spare nurse uniform in a size four and a half would you?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"I'm sure I could find one...what do you need it for?"

"No reason...I just have a feeling someone would look really good in it." he said, stealing glances at the platinum blonde princess.

"Oh...so you guys are into role playing...I gotcha. I can find one and put it in your mailbox later...don't worry about anything. I'm also trained in Childbirth if you decide to have kids."

"Where the hell did you get the forwardness from Mimi? You weren't like this before." the boy exclaimed. The purplette twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Let's face it. I'm too young to be a coward forever...the despair on this island...it opened my eyes to how the world works. I'm still meek, don't get me wrong. But I am forcing myself to be brave, because I'm a Nurse. And if I'm scared, my patients will be scared as well. So by treating you all as my friends and my patients, I can be the best I can be." She said firmly. The boy wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Bless your little heart, you are such a wonderful person! So much development in a short period of time."

"Thank you Daisuke. I'm fighting for my friends, because I love all of you dearly." she replied, though it was a bit muffled. He released the girl, sweeping her hair out of her face.

"You know, you're hair has grown enough for a trim. Maybe Sonia can even it out for you when we have the time. We'll make you look really pretty so when we get out of here, all of the boys in Japan will stop at nothing to court you." he said, giving her a wink.

"What? Really?" she asked.

"Of course, we need to get a good man for you...someone who's bright and optimistic, and can take good care of you. Ideally he has to have an ahoge too, because sharp ahoges make them stand out more." Daisuke said.

"That is true...just look at Hajime. He's a bit plain but that ahoge makes him stand out of anything, he can't hide from any of us." she said, loosing herself in thought.

"Too true. Well, we should leave you alone now, so you can check out the rest of this hospital. Again call us if you need us." He said.

"Sure thing Daisuke, and don't worry about that outfit...I'll get it for you STAT!" She said, giving the boy a wave.

Sonia met him outside, quickly slipping her hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. She had a pensive look on her face as they walked away from the hospital. Daisuke spotted another building several blocks away, which made him huff in annoyance. He didn't feel like running either, the walk he was having with Sonia was lovely enough and he didn't want to spoil it.

"Daisuke, Tanaka isn't doing so well. He's quite saddened that Mahiru has left us...it seems he needs friends to be at his side. I've asked him to hang out with us whenever he's up for it." She said.

"That's kind of you honeybun. Always thinking about others, that's what makes you the Ultimate Princess." he said.

"Yes, but there are times were my face is just a mask, hiding what I am truly feeling." she said, her smile turning into a frown.

"Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything." he said. She gave him a nod.

"It's just...not a lot of people like the occult like I do. I mean, I know you and Hiyoko love me, and I love you too...but I'm not ready to reveal just how fascinated I am with this world." she said.

"I understand, there are a lot of things I'm not comfortable sharing with people. Like my past with my father, or my life in Spain. The fact that I spoke about those things with you and the others is a testament to how much I trust you." he said firmly.

"Alright, I guess I can confide this secret with you. The truth is...I'm terrified of being here." she said firmly. He stopped in his tracks, turning to face the princess.

"I know...I'm terrified too. You're face can hide your emotions, but your eyes can't. They're the window to the soul after all." he said, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Yes, but I can't help but wonder how my parents are doing...is my brother alright? How is Novoselic doing without their princess? I'm so homesick right now that I can almost scream! But I have to put on this front, especially as a Foreign Dignitary and a Crowned Princess. If I show weakness and my people are watching, then they will grow distraught." she said.

" _Wow, I didn't think being a Princess was that hard. I guess I let the Royals from Britain talk me into believing they were just holding a title for the sake of it. Sonia must be forced into doing quite a lot of stuff back home."_

"I get it...you're Princess Sonia Nevermind, you have to be firm and loving toward your people. Showing emotion will turn the crowds into violent people. If someone did something to you on this island, you're people would most likely start a war." He said.

"My thoughts exactly. It happens quite often, during coup-de-etats and other civil protests. I've been kidnapped twice before, and trust me I was scared. But I had to remain firm and wait for rescue. If my people heard me crying, it would be the end of Novoselic. Which is why I can't cry." she said.

"Sonia...while I agree with that line of thought, I also can't help but disagree with it. Crying makes you human, when you are scared you have to cry, when you're angry you cry, when you're happy you cry. Crying because you are scared isn't showing weakness, it's showing your humanity. So if you feel like crying, go ahead, I'm right here with you." he said firmly.

"Thank you Daisuke. It means a lot that you would say something like that too me. For now I will be strong, but if I ever need to cry, I hope you are there for me." she said, giving him a smile. He placed a tender kiss on her lips, making her gasp a bit in surprise. She melted into it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll be there whenever you need me, beautiful. Now, let's continue our walk toward the next locale!" he said, taking her hand in his own. She let out a giggle, quickening her walk a bit to keep pace with him.

The next location was a rather odd one for Daisuke. It looked to be a bar and music hall. It was a large building, which was dark in color, the walls being painted a vibrant purple. It had large windows, and large wooden doors, which were currently open. The area outside of it was empty, save for the lone camera and monitor. The parking lot was old and cracked, with pot holes in various spots. The lines marking each spot had long since faded, and weeds had grown in various areas, some even grew from the cracks in the ground.

What was most bewildering about the entire place was the name of the establishment. It was called the Titty Typhoon. There was a Typhoon behind it, spinning around slowly, though the sign was creaking a bit, most likely from lack of maintenance. He and Sonia shared a look, before stepping inside.

It was much bigger on the inside than the two of them thought. To the very right of the entrance was the bar, filled to the brim with alcoholic drinks. There was a large neon sign atop the bar which spelled the word Typhoon, in glowing blue lights. There were two large dragons mounted on the walls, two small holes coming out of the mouths. The floor was completely in a dark brown tile. There was a stage at the very back of the venue, two large pillars were at either side of the stage, holding the bright stage lights.

"Yahoo! Finally a place for me to preform!" Ibuki cried, doing a handspring off the stage, landing firmly on her feet.

"Christ don't do that. The last thing we want is you breaking your neck." Hajime said firmly. The musician grinned, racing toward the boy, jumping into his arms.

"Whoo hoo! Hajime agreed that he would preform with Ibuki if we found a venue. So you have to keep your promise!" She cried.

"Yeah I know, just calm down a bit...you got too much energy for your own good." he said.

"Have you two been here long?" Daisuke asked, approaching the two.

"We just got here, Ibuki was checking the backroom for the last few minutes." Hajime said.

"Yup yup! And I found some guitars in the back room, but they were all old and needed new strings. Sadly we haven't found a music store yet, but one of the guitars survived!" Ibuki said, pointing to the Gibson Les Paul resting on the stage.

"That's a shame, here's to hoping we find a music store on the island." Daisuke said, holding his a fist out. Ibuki grinned, taking a hold of his arm, she bit down on his flesh, causing the boy to yelp in pain and surprise.

"Ow that the hell?!" he cried.

"Aw come on Dais, don't be that way. Let me have another bite!" the musician cried out.

"No! That hurts like hell, and you left bite marks!" Daisuke cried, showing her the red teeth marks on his skin.

"Ibuki, why did you feel the need to bite my boyfriend like that?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Daw, that's how Ibuki shows affection! You know how dogs lick you if they love you? Well Ibuki is the same, except I bite people!" she said.

"No kidding, my arms still hurt from the last one." Hajime said, looking at the bruises on his skin.

"Ibuki sweetheart, you aren't an animal...people don't bite each other to show affection. If you want to show affection, you hug someone." Daisuke said.

"Hug? That's a foreign term for Ibuki...how does one hug?" she asked, giving him a firm look. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Just wrap your arms around the person you wish to show affection for. Then you squeeze them a little bit." he said, hugging Sonia, she giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"See, not so bad." the princess said.

"Hmm...alright. Hajime let us try this mythical hug!"

"No Ibuki please!" Hajime cried, to no avail. The Ultimate Musician tackled the boy to the ground, hugging him tightly. She started meowing, rubbing her face against his chest. A look of hatred brushed across Hajime's face as he looked at Daisuke and Sonia.

"Well, you seem busy so we'll leave you to... _that._...deuces." Daisuke said, flashing a peace sign, while hurrying out of the Music Venue.

"Well, Ibuki certainly is wild. She truly is the Ultimate Musician." Sonia said, a smile on her face.

"More like the Ultimate Raver, who the hell bites someone?" he asked, looking at the teeth holes left on his skin. At least she hadn't drawn any blood.

"She's just being affectionate...perhaps I should bite you, would you like that?" she asked.

"Maybe later babe." he said, giving her a peck on the lips. She smiled a bit, licking her lips.

"Cherry chapstick, my favorite." she said with a wink. He tugged on his collar a bit, tightening his hold on his bag strap.

It wasn't long before the two of them arrived at the next location. A rundown motel. It was called Sevault Inn, and the flashing sign showed it was vacant, as if they needed to know that. There was an ugly three wheeled truck parked next to the sign, looking clearly rundown and rusted over. The motel parking lot was huge, and seemingly was the only well paved area of the third island. There were twelve small apartments at the motel, which followed a typical L shape. There was also an upper level filled with more apartments, but the gate to the second floor stairwell was closed.

Hiyoko and Peko were hanging out in the parking lot, next to another abandoned car. This one looked capable of running though, as it wasn't rusted at all. It was a white Sedan, though it looked to be from 2004. It looked a bit dusty from the time it had been abandoned. Hiyoko was sitting on the hood while Peko was inside, messing around with the wheel.

"Uh...you wanna tell us why you're messing with that car?" Daisuke asked. Hiyoko pulled the lollypop she was licking out of her mouth, holding it in her dainty hand.

"I got sick of walking, so I wanted to get this car running. If we can do that, then we can easily get supplies from the market and back. We're low on stock and Teruteru isn't around to cook for us anymore." Hiyoko said firmly.

"Carrying some groceries from the store and back would be a hassle, with a car it would be easier. I like the way you think Hiyoko." Sonia said.

"Actually Mistress Sonia, it was my idea. I recently received my learners permit, so I figured we could use it." Peko said.

"Well, what's the problem? No keys?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Yup, Peko's trying to hotwire it. She said she knows how to do it." Hiyoko said.

"It's taking longer for me though. Normally I can boost a car in under a minute, if I have the right tools. Sadly I lack them on this island...but I should be able to start it, when I find the right wires." Peko replied.

"Did you check the engine? A car that's been sitting here for awhile needs to have a lot of stuff check. Brake fluid, oil, transmission fluid, water. We don't even know if there's gas in it, or if there's a gas station nearby." Daisuke said firmly.

"Actually the motel has it's own Gas station. I told Akane to fill up some gas cans for us. She refused at first, but I told her gas fumes made people stronger, she's probably inhaling them like a dumb ass." Hiyoko said, shoving her lolly back in her mouth. Daisuke glared at her, taking a firm hold of the candy and yanking it out of her mouth.

"Ow, what the fuck!" she shouted, clutching her mouth.

"You deserve it for being a twat. Pop the hood Peko." he said, shoving the candy in his mouth, ignoring the fact that Hiyoko's spit was drenching it. A soft pop filled his ears, and he walked over to the front of the car, pulling the hood up. He hummed to himself for a few seconds before slamming it closed.

"So, wanna hear my verdict?" He asked.

"There's no engine is there?" Sonia asked.

"Yup, some fucker decided it would be funny to just steal it. So this car is practically useless." he said. Hiyoko jumped off the trunk, a frown on her face. She climbed into the driver seat, looking around for something.

"Aha, here it is." she said, pulling the lever that would open the trunk. The door slowly opened, causing the four of them to walk to the back. Their eyes widened in shock.

Resting inside were several different kinds of firearms. From shotguns to handguns, to even submachine guns. There cases of bullets, shotgun shells, pellets, it was all there. There were some loaded magazines shoved into some plastic bags. Some assault rifles had been tucked to the very back, several fanny packs filled with live rounds sticking out. All four of them shared a look.

"Jesus, who the hell owns this car?" Hiyoko cried.

"It probably belonged to someone who was part of law enforcement for the islands. Look, there are some police badges resting within." Peko said, snagging one of the round badges. It was golden in color, with a star in the center, the word Sheriff being written on it.

"So, whoever owns this car robbed the police...how wonderful." Hiyoko said.

"Yes, but no one is here, so it could be that something happened, making them abandon it. Perhaps it was the World Ender organization." Sonia said.

"Huh? This again? I thought we agreed that was just a ploy from the bear!" Hiyoko said.

"She could be right Hiyoko. There's no one on this island, and if this is all from the police station, perhaps the people who lived in this motel sought out to defend themselves. It could be that World Ender tried to take this island by force." Daisuke said.

"It would explain why this place is so rundown. The other islands were kept up and maintained, but this one looks like something out of the wild west. It could even be that this island was lawless for a time." Peko said.

"That would explain the lack of hospital staff, the odd looking music venue and the rundown buildings. But...if that's the case then what happened to them?" Sonia asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They all took each other out...look up there, the second floor of the motel is inaccessible. We tried earlier but the bear told us not to dare open the gate." Hiyoko said, pointing to the motel.

"They might have run out of food, and since the market is on the first island, they must have come to drastic measures. Look at that ship in the distance, it looks like it hit a reef." Daisuke said, pointing to the worn down looking ship. The bow was sticking out of the water, a gaping hole on the hull of the vessel. The stern was completely submerged in the water.

"It looks like a fishing vessel. Perhaps it struck a reef while making port, which means their only line of food, the ocean, proved much to hard to access." Sonia said.

"If that is true, then I truly feel bad for the people of this island." Peko said, bowing her head down. Hiyoko reached into the trunk, pulling out a Glock 18 from within. She tested it's weight a bit, making sure to keep her finger off the trigger.

"It's heavier than I thought it would be." she said.

"Well duh, real guns are always heavier. Put it back, we wouldn't want an accidental discharge." Daisuke said. The girl grinned, holding the gun up in the air.

"Please, how can there be an accidental discharge? This gun isn't even loaded!" she said, pulling the trigger. She let out a scream as the gun fired a round, the shell casing hitting the pavement. She rapidly let go of the gun, shaking like a leaf.

"Okay, It's loaded." She said.

"Told you...hmm...I've never fired a shotgun before." Daisuke said.

"No sweetheart, you should follow you're own advice. We shouldn't be messing around with loaded guns." Sonia said, loading a magazine into one of the M16's that was tucked inside the trunk. He gave her a wink.

"I'll follow my own advice, after I shoot some lead into the ocean!" he said, loading some slugs into one of the Mossberg 500 shotguns. Peko let out a sigh.

The next ten minutes were filled with loud gunshots and incessant laughter, compliments of the Ultimate Story Teller and the Ultimate Princess. Having wasted enough ammunition for awhile, the two put their guns back inside the trunk and closed it tightly. There was a grim look on Daisuke's face as he did so.

"I'm not sure we should leave these unaccounted for. Someone could cause a lot of damage with firepower like this." he said.

"Well you idiots alerted the entire island to there being firearms here. What exactly are we supposed to do now?" Hiyoko asked.

"I shall take account of how much ammunition is left and what firearms rest within. I will also store them in a place where no one will find them." Peko said firmly.

"Alright, I trust that you'll do what's right. Hiyoko help her out, but don't mess with the guns, and put that Revolver back where you found it." Daisuke said. The girl groaned, placing the revolver on top of the trunk, since it had already been closed.

"I took the bullets out, no need to be mean." she said, jingling the 45 caliber rounds in her hands.

"I know, I just don't want to see you get hurt." he said.

"I know...I love you." she said, a smile on her face. He bent down a bit, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She squealed a bit, moaning into his mouth. He pulled away, kissing her nose.

"I love you too Palomita. Aside from this motel, have you guys checked anything else?" he asked.

"Ah yes, there's a place of interest for you in Electric Town. It seems to be this island's Electronics center. There are various stores there, including a Music store." Peko said. His eyes widened a bit, a smile splitting his face.

"You should have said so earlier. Come on Sonia!" the boy cried, grabbing a hold of her wrist, breaking into a sprint toward the next area of the island.

"Ow, metal arm, metal arm!" Sonia cried out, trying not to scream in pain from how hard he was squeezing. Hiyoko giggled, watching her boyfriend and girlfriend racing full speed toward the electronic street. She turned back to the ocean, seeing all of the shell casings on the ground.

"I'm not picking those up." She said, shrugging it off.

"Perhaps we should begin writing the names of these weapons down on paper, alphabetically. I'll take count of the ammunition. Do you think you can handle that?" Peko asked.

"Yeah yeah, I can handle it." Hiyoko said.

"Hey, I brought the gas you asked for. What was all that noise earlier?" Akane asked, setting down the large metal gas cans on the ground.

"Oh, those were gunshots, don't worry everything is fine." Hiyoko said brushing it off.

"Hmm, alright then...what about the gas? Does the car start?"

"No, it has no engine. Say do you think you could help us with these firearms? We need to document them all." Peko said, earning a nod from the gymnast.

"I ain't good with guns, but I'll help ya. Last thing we need is someone taking one between the eyes." she said firmly.

"Hey Akane, did you know that bullets are made with a special metal alloy called Metalium? It's said to make your bones unbreakable!" Hiyoko said.

"What no way? Are you for real?" the gymnast cried out, stars in her eyes.

"Yup, sadly the only way for you to directly inject yourself with it, is a gunshot to the head." Hiyoko said.

"Aw, but that would kill me, and I don't want to die." the gymnast said.

"I know, but did you know people die if they're killed? It's alright if you wanna shoot yourself...after all your bones will be unbreakable!" Hiyoko said.

"Stop making fun of Akane, Mistress Hiyoko. We must get down to work." Peko said, causing the dancer to groan.

"Fine...I bet those two are having fun without me." she said, quite annoyed.

So, for the next few hours, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer would help the Ultimate Swordswoman take note of every firearm that was inside the car. She almost wished she hadn't popped the trunk open at all.

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 1**_

 _ **Restoration at 37%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 3**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 3**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 2**_

 _ **Panty Count: 2**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_

 _ **See you in October...Embrace Despair**_


	19. Chapter 3 Act 2: The Urban Jungle

**A/N:**

 **Welcome everyone to Chapter 3 Act 2 of The School Trip of Mutual Killing. I'm sure you are all surprised with this sudden chapter, and that's because I actually wrote half of this last year, and the second half last night.**

 **I'm gonna be honest with you all...I really don't feel like writing for this story...like at all. I mean I do, just not right now. I'm not exactly into it as I normally would be. But I'm gonna do my best. It's gonna take me awhile to get all of the character's in character. Also, expect really slow updates, when I was cleaning my room, I tossed some old notebooks and among them was the outlines of Chapters 3 and 4, meaning that the original concept of this chapter is in a dump somewhere. Fantastic. So that also means I gotta pull a new story for this chapter right outta thin air, which is why I'm depressed at the thought of writing this. Usually I would be ready, and elated to write this story, but when I lack my outlines I can't work. So that means I gotta take time to plan, write, play the game, come up with ideas...stuff that I had already prepared.**

 **But Celestial, why didn't you save it to your PC? Well if you all remember my computer was destroyed last year, when my cousin poured Soda over it. Meaning my original files were completely and utterly destroyed. Which was why I worked on Ever After High, which was saved on my Ipod, and had to rewrite the latter half of my Pokemon Story and rework it into something new. It's also why I haven't continued Fairy Tail, High School of the Dead and generally anything else. And I bet you are all gonna say, but you promised, and it's been so long since you posted. I understand that, honestly I do. But without the materials, I cannot craft a story. Which is why I'm saying, expect slow updates for the story. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Embrace Despair..upupupupupupu!**

 **But in all seriousness, the thought of going into this story without my original concept is really depressing. I had a lot of cool things planned out for chapter 3, because Chapter 3 is where shit always goes down. Thankfully, I have one part readily available, the class trial along with the victims of this case. Yes, victims, plural. As in more than one. But I shall not reveal that, for alas that would ruin this chapter even more than it already is. I honestly hope you understand where I am coming from. It's extremely difficult knowing that I have to go into this story without any semblance of a concept, but I will try my best. All I ask is that you be patiant when it comes to this story. I know a few of you...most of you have been waiting for a long time. But please, just give me a bit of breathing room and I promise I will bring you something good. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it is the last one I had half written before the hiatus. I hastily wrote an ending to it, that goes along with what I had for the original setting. So let me know what you all think. See you all later!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 2

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

Electric City was a rather big place. It in fact reminded the boy of Akihabara's Electronic District. There were various stores, full of electronics as far as the eye could see. The street itself seemed to follow a curve, and on either side of the street was a store with electronics inside it. Sadly, most of them had their gates down, so you wouldn't be able to see what lied within, but at the center of Electric Town, was the place that he was looking forward to the most.

Electric City Music. It was a large Music Store filled to the brim with different instruments. The front windows had been filled with guitars of every kind, and even a brand new drum set. Walking into the store, you could see several instruments all around. There were keyboards and Pianos toward the back of the store, along with some Brass and Woodwind instruments. Toward the left side of the store, were the Classical String instruments, violins, violas, cellos and even a large bass was there, leaning up against the wall. Near the window, was a large display containing various guitars of every shape, size and color.

The bass guitars were at the left side of the store, placed on the wall with some acoustic ones. There were large amplifiers placed neatly underneath them, along with all of the wires and everything else. There were guide books to teach people to play any given instrument, and even a showcase filled with other instruments and spare parts for them. There was just too much stuff for Daisuke to even keep track of.

He let go of Sonia's hand and walked over to the guitar section, looking around for one in particular. His eyes widened a bit as he saw it, a cherry red Gibson Explorer, with white knobs and a whammy bar. It was a beautiful six stringed instrument, with a black colored neck and white frets. He instantly fell in love with it.

"I think I'm in heaven." he said.

"Daisuke, do you love music that much?" Sonia asked. The boy looked at her with an insulted look.

"Baby girl, you have driven a stake in my heart. As the Ultimate Story Teller, I strive to incorporate music in all of my works. A story sounds better when it is accompanied by music, after all why do you think movies add music to their finished works? To convey emotion! Being a fan of Liberal Arts made me quite adept at Music Theory." he said firmly.

"I've never seen you be so passionate with something, especially this. You're making me fall deeper in love with you." she said, a loving look on her face. It was a look of pure love, and Daisuke couldn't help but place a kiss on her lips.

"I'm falling deeper in love with you too. So Princess, do you know how to play an instrument?" he asked.

"Not really, I mean, I did learn to play the piano when I was younger, but it has been a long time." She said, glancing at the grand piano at the back of the room.

"I can teach you to play guitar. I would love it if you could join me on stage whenever I decide to do a show." he said.

"You wanna do a show?" she asked curiously, earning a nod from the boy.

"It would be ideal, to help us forget everything going on here. I want to show the world my talent, but for now I want to show all of you. I've written so many songs during the last few days, I just want to get them out of my system!" he said happily.

"I'll help you. I'm sure a few days of practice will get my piano skills back, it's like riding a bike after all." she said, flexing her arm. He shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"That's true...I need to practice my scales first. I want to look around here a bit more calmly, but for now we should continue looking around Electric Town and the rest of the island." He said, setting the guitar aside.

"We can come back later and look around for more instruments. I'll need help moving one of these keyboards back to my cottage though, so I can practice on it." Sonia said, looking at a rather expensive Yamaha keyboard.

"If we were in Japan, we would have to pay quite a lot for instruments like this." he said, leading her out of the store.

"Indeed, for now we can enjoy ourselves with them without worrying about them." she said. Daisuke chuckled, pulling something out of his pocket. He fiddled around for a second, pinning the Sheriff badge to his shirt.

"We won't need to worry about the law ma'am. For you see, I am the law." he said. Sonia laughed a bit, hugging his arm tightly.

"My handsome sheriff." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Could you two leave the role playing in the bedroom?" Takane cried, teasing the two a bit.

"Hey now, I won't let you speak to an officer of the law that way ma'am." Daisuke said, giving the white haired girl a wink.

They had arrived at the other end of Electric Town. There three stores here that were open. One was a cellphone store, which to them served no use. There were some old models of phones, including those Razor phones everyone had to have back in 2007. There was a Computer store next to it, displaying a lot of old hardware, and some dinosaur looking laptops. The final store was a pawn shop, filled to the brim with old electronics. Kazuichi was digging through a box of parts, humming to himself. Chiaki was doing the same thing, digging through a box labeled, "Retro Games" on it.

"You guys find anything?" Daisuke asked.

"Not really, I thought I would check this box to see if I could find an old console. I wouldn't need to spend my time at the hotel lobby if I can just play in my room." Chiaki said, tossing aside a broken cartridge. The words E.T. was written on it. Daisuke shuddered a bit when he saw it bounce across the ground.

"That is true...you could just borrow the cartridges from the one at the hotel. What about you Kazuichi?" Sonia asked curiously.

"I'm trying to find some spare parts to fix that desk top over there. I figured if we had access to the internet, we could call for help." Kazuichi said firmly.

"Don't bother." a new voice said.

"Hey Sylvia, I thought you would be somewhere else." Daisuke said, earning a small smirk from the girl. She had an old laptop in her hands, along with the charger.

"I was gonna check out the music store, but I figured I could check my blog first. Sadly there's no internet on this island. Even if there was, what exactly could we do? We aren't exactly in a position where we can call rescue." She said firmly.

"Still, it would give us some peace of mind." Takane said.

"Sure, or it could fill us with worry. Perhaps we should remain disconnected, at least for awhile longer...nothing good would come from being in contact with the outside world. That would just motivate us to get out of here faster." Daisuke said, earning groans from his friends.

"I was hoping to tell my parents that I was doing fine...but Daisuke is right. We cannot fall for the temptation of the internet...I'm actually quite content without it." Takane said happily.

"I'm not...I haven't keked at dank memes in weeks. I need my fix of memes or else I might die of meme degeneracy." Chiaki replied, earning a laugh from Daisuke.

"That's a good one. Honestly, I like memes too, but sometimes you just have to let a meme go. Memes aren't worth it if you end up killing someone." Daisuke replied firmly.

"That is true...did you find anything Sylvia?" Chiaki asked, glancing at the pinkette, who was fiddling around with the laptop.

"No, I'm trying to see if I can get into it. The password was placed on it, and I can't really do anything." She said.

"Password? I'll take a crack at it." the girl said, taking a hold of the laptop. She hummed to herself, typing something into the prompt, hitting the Enter key. To their surprise, they were brought to the desktop.

"No way, did you just guess that password?" Kazuichi asked.

"It was really easy. 11037...It just came to me, and I decided to try it." Chiaki said, earning a scoff from Daisuke. He grabbed a post it note that had been placed on some desktops in front of them.

"You sure it wasn't because of this Sticky Note?" he said, turning it to her. Written on the yellow note with green ink, was the password the girl had just tried. She gave him a smile.

"You caught me. Let's see what's on here...hey look at this Icon." she said, pointing to the weird icon on the screen. It was of Usami, and she had a vibrant smile on her face.

"Usami File..exe?" Sonia asked curiously.

"What person would create a program like that?" Kazuichi asked, a frown on his face.

"Hey, what if this program gives us control of Usami? Would it be that the mastermind behind all of this programmed this laptop to control her? If so we might be able to get access to Monokuma's program too. We would be able to stop him and this whole killing game." Sonia said, a smile on her face.

"I like the way you think Princess! Go on Chiaki, click on it!" Sylvia said, a hint of excitement in her voice. Chiaki nodded, moving the cursor to the icon, double clicking it.

The computer started whirling a bit, as it started to process the information on the icon. Instead of a window opening up, giving them access to some program, what opened up was entirely different. It was a large green window, with various words on it. There seemed to be some missing letters, but the prompt was written entirely in English. Chiaki frowned, turning to her friends.

"I can't read English." she said.

"Huh? But isn't the Ultimate Gamer able to play foreign games with ease?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"I am, when they have subtitles." the girl replied, shrugging a bit. Sonia knelt down in front of the laptop, humming to herself as she read the words. She scrolled to the bottom of the page, seeing most of it was corrupted.

"It seems something has infected this computer, making the file unreadable, but most of the first pages are legible. I'll read what it says. Hope's Peak Academy, the paragon of Hope, has suffered from a very serious event known as the Most Despair Inducing Incident in Hope's Peak Academy. This event took place at the academy proper during the night. Fourteen students belonging to Class 76B, the Student Council, participated in a Mutual Killing game, wherein they all murdered each other...there was only one survivor, a young woman named Kiriko Nishizawa." She said.

"No way...this isn't real. It can't be real...Hope's Peak Academy wouldn't tolerate something like this." Kazuichi said firmly. Daisuke decided to remain silent, wanting to hear the whole story before making a comment.

"It says here that the academy decided to hide this event from public, something that stirred the Reserve Course. It seemed something else caused them all to grow angry with the academy, and an event called The Parade formed. During this Parade...267 students committed suicide. This event was what lead to the world wide event known as the Tragedy, or the Biggest Most Awful, Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History. Countries toppled over, wars began, and bloodshed was common place. This was all spread by the students of the Academy, the Remnants of Despair." Sonia said.

"Remnants of Despair...wait...you don't think this has to do with that World Ender thing right? The thing that Monokuma mentioned to us on the second island?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"It might...but this is all rather interesting stuff. I don't remember any of this going on when I arrived in Hope's Peak Academy last week...so that means...the whole memory thing is true. We don't remember our school lives, so the people we thought we met a week ago..." Daisuke said, a frown on his face.

"They're actually people we met during our school life. Our memories were taken, years of our lives gone in an instant...but why would they do that?" Sonia asked.

"I'm not sure...but perhaps we were among the surviving students, and the academy took us to this island as a refuge. They erased our memories so we wouldn't fall to the despair of the world, and allowed us all to live here peacefully." Takane said.

"But then Monokuma took over, and used our lack of knowledge on each other to instill this murder game." Chiaki said.

"Dammit...what's his endgame...why the fuck are we being forced to do this?" Sylvia asked, clenching her hand angrily.

"I couldn't find anything else but...it seems there was something that happened. A thing called the Neo World Program was developed in order to help the Remnants of Despair. It was something that was designed by three Ultimate students. There was also a single name that stuck out to me, Izuru Kamukura." Sonia said, standing up. She brushed the small rocks from her knees, turning to face Daisuke.

"I believe I've heard the name before. Isn't he the founder of Hope's Peak Academy?" he asked, earning a nod from Chiaki.

"Indeed, he created the academy two hundred and thirty seven years ago. He wanted to research talent and see if it could be nurtured. He wanted to see if talent could be passed on to people born without it. That's why the school scouts talents, instead of operating like the others in the country." Chiaki said.

"Morning Hope Academy and Hope Hills High School were also part of the Hope's Peak Charter system, located in the United States and in Canada respectively. I heard rumors of a new academy being opened in Europe." Sylvia said.

"So the purpose of the academy was to nurture hope...and someone took that hope and turned it into despair. It doesn't make sense, especially with what's going on. If we truly are survivors of the academy, then what's the need for the memory wipe? Shouldn't we have been dropped here, memories intact?" Daisuke asked.

"Hey, what if the people that rescued us didn't know that someone had infiltrated them. What if we were brought here and then got our memories erased without the higher ups knowing about it. It would explain why the cameras are all here. They were here for our safety, but our now being used to broadcast all of this to the people that helped us." Kazuichi said.

"Makes sense...as much sense as anything else. But without any evidence, I can't exactly determine anything. Perhaps I can run this by Ryouko and see what her opinion on the matter is." he said, a pensive look on his face.

"We have discovered quite a bit of this situation, sadly the file is corrupted so I couldn't get more out of it. Perhaps World Ender is the organization that brought us here in the first place." Sonia said firmly.

"It might have been. But I would rather not think of that right now...I believe we should focus on the exploration of this island. Speaking of which, we heard gunshots earlier, mind explaining that to me?" Takane asked.

"Uh...gunshots? I don't think I heard anything like that." Daisuke said.

"Nope, not at all. Come on Daisuke we should be on our way." Sonia said, taking a hold of his hand, pulling him out of Electric Town.

Wondering away from Electric Town, Sonia and Daisuke kept walking down the road. The dead grass and sand around them wasn't really helping their mood. Everything around them was dead, and the blistering heat wasn't helping them either. The wind was blowing a hot breeze at them, kicking up the loose dust off the ground. The ocean was ferocious in its assault of the island's cliff side. They decided to stay away from the edge, seeing as the rusted guard rails were doing nothing to keep them safe.

"Hey sweetie, do you really think the academy is capable of hiding something on a grand scale like that?" Sonia asked curiously. Daisuke's brow furrowed, as he looked at the ocean.

"I'm not sure. I don't know much of how the academy operates...just that they scout people with Ultimate talents. The faculty isn't just there to teach us, but they're there to research our individual talents. That's why most of the staff is made up of graduates from the school. Or so the rumor goes." he said.

"Yes, I've read the forums myself...but to hide the massacre of fourteen students like that? Then the Reserve Course suicide on top of that...it just doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps we were brought here for our safety, perhaps we were brought here for another reason. But now I know, that you me and Hiyoko, have been together far longer than we all thought. I vow to you, that I will get you out of this island. I am not letting you die here."

"I know you won't...I love you Daisuke."

"I love you too Sonia." he replied. They shared a kiss, the princess's giggles filling his ears. He hugged her tighter, her giggling evolving into moaning. They pulled away from each other, the blonde spotting a nearby building.

"We should focus on exploration...let's go there, that old style movie theater! Let's see what movies are playing!" Sonia said excitedly, running toward the large building.

Daisuke had to smile, if only because of the building itself. It was a fifties style movie theater, with a large sign on the outside of the building, that was glowing with blinking bulbs. The triangular shaped sign was showing a movie poster, some sort of Monokuma themed spoof of The Wizard of Oz. There was a ticket booth in the center of the entrance, two large doors leading inside.

However that wasn't the only thing to note of this building. It seemed that there was a second building attached to it. A large pizzeria of sorts. It was attached to the side of the Movie theater, but could be it's own place as well. It was a large building, with bright colors, worn down by the weather and lack of maintenance. It had large parlor windows, a bit tinted, some being cracked. There was a large sign at the front of the building, Monokuma's smiling face being on it.

"Monokuma Bear's Pizza. Where Dreams and Fantasy become a Reality...something tells me only nightmares take place here." Sonia said, a bit shaken up from looking at the building.

"Tch...great, Monokuma ripped off Chuck E Cheeses. I fucking hated that place growing up anyway...let's go into the Movie Theater. We don't have to go into the Pizzeria if you don't want to Honeybun." he said, kissing her cheek.

"It's fine...I'm in the mood for pizza anyways. It's been quite while since I've had something greasy like that." she said, already looking forward to the circular food.

Entering the movie theater, the couple looked around, eyes widening a bit. It seemed as if it was a single theater only, instead of the large cinemas that they were used to seeing. There was a snack bar on the other end of the foyer, being loaded with various candies and assorted goodies. There was also a large soda fountains, each of them being a soda brand with Kuma at the end of it, making look and sound unappealing. The floor was covered in a crimson carpet, making it look rather bright. The double doors leading to the single theater were located to the left of the establishment. There was a set of sliding glass doors that lead to Monokuma Bear's Pizzeria, Monokuma's face was printed onto the glass.

Ryouko seemed to be the only one there. She was leaning up against the counter, looking at her notebook, a pensive look on her face. She was jotting something down within the confines of the leather bound book. Her sparkly pink pen flying across the page. She looked up from her book, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Hey big brother, I'm so happy to see you." she said cheerfully.

"Uh...hi Ryouko...I'm not that comfortable with having you call me that yet." He said, making her pout a bit.

"Don't be that way...I suppose I can hold off on that a bit. Have you and Sonia been enjoying your alone time?" She asked curiously, glancing at the princess who seemed to be entrance by her surroundings.

"We've been getting along just fine. Falling more and more in love as the day progresses, what's going on here? Why are you all alone?" he asked curiously.

"I was here with Sylvia earlier, but she said this place was drab, so she left for Electric Town. I saw her messing around with a laptop she found on the counter here. I haven't been inside the Pizzeria yet, truth be told, I'm kinda scared of going in there alone."

"Well, it's a good thing that you didn't go in there alone. Some terrible fate might have befell you...truthfully, another class trial isn't ideal right now." Sonia said, a frown on her face.

"Anyway, what's up with this movie theater? Anything out of the ordinary?" Daisuke asked, earning a grimace from the redhead.

"Yes, Monokuma seems to have made his own movie. I didn't care for it much, it was absolutely terrible. If I were to rate it, I would give it Zero stars, it was absolutely dreadful." Ryouko said firmly, making Daisuke go wide eyed.

"Was it worse than Grave Mistake?" the boy asked curiously.

"It was worse. Take Grave Mistake, Zombie Ass: Toilet of the Dead, all five Sharknado Movies and throw them together, with a smidge of Titanic 2...then you get Monokuma's movie."

"Oh god, a smidge of Titanic 2?" Daisuke asked, earning a nod from Ryouko.

"Yes, just a smidge." she said, pinching her fingers together, making the boy shudder.

"Christ, that may actually give us cancer. I don't think we should watch it." Sonia said firmly.

"Sorry Sexiness, but you have to watch it. It's mandatory that you do!" Monokuma said, jumping up onto the counter top. Sonia frowned, not at all comfortable with the bear calling her something like that.

"Do we seriously have to watch it?" Daisuke asked.

"Yup yup...some horrible punishment may fall upon you if you don't give it a gander. I already have your tickets printed up." the bear said, flashing two tickets.

"Well...we may as well get it over with." Sonia said, accepting the ticket the bear handed her. Daisuke did the same, taking notice of the stamp on it. It had the date of the viewing, July 14th. For some reason that seemed to strike Daisuke as odd. But he didn't question it, as he and Sonia entered the theater.

What happened next was a series of horrible scenes. Daisuke didn't know how to describe it, he wanted to just leave the theater, but he was sure Monokuma would get angry if he did. So he just sat there, counting down the minutes until it ended.

"Daisuke, please touch me. I don't want to watch this movie anymore." Sonia said, climbing onto the boy's lap.

"As much as I would love to do this, we're in a movie theater. It'll be over soon Sonia, just sit tight. You can stay on my lap if you want." he said, earning a nod from her. Even though she continued peppering his neck with kisses, Daisuke was oddly entranced by the movie.

Once it was over, he and Sonia left the movie theater, holding hands. The princess had taken ab it of extra time to brush the wrinkles from her skirt, while Daisuke himself spent some time getting the lip gloss off his neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against himself as they stopped in front of Monokuma.

"So, how was the movie?" he asked.

"It was a piece of shit, absolutely dreadful in every sense of the word. If I wanted bad action, I'd go and watch Taken. You're performance doesn't shake me, and your emotions don't stir me. If I was to grade this on a basic scale of one to ten, I would give you a negative one hundred and forty six. Fuck everything about that movie." Daisuke said firmly, with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"I was expecting a bad review from you, but this is completely out of my purview."

"Why don't you take your purview and ram it up the shitter with a lubricated horse cock? That movie personally insulted my talent!" Daisuke snapped, annoyance written on his face.

"Okay okay, I'm sure the Ultimate Story Teller is capable of writing a better love story than that. But I did make you see this movie for a reason, it may just come in handy later on. Now, go ahead and enjoy a pizza, on me." the bear said, pressing his paw against his heart.

"Sure, whatever. Let's go ladies, I'm dying to see how much of a Chuck E Cheese rip off this place is." he said, walking toward the glass doors of the establishment.

Monokuma Bear's Pizzeria was just as you would expect it to be. It was a large restaurant/arcade. The main area of the Pizzeria was the dining room. It was filled with various tables, on stage were three Monokuma units. One was themed like a chicken, another was themed like a rabbit, and the center one was just a giant Monokuma, with a top hat and a microphone in his hand. The floors had a checkerboard pattern, several party hats and party favors littered the room. It was as if the building had been preparing for a party that never took place. There was a set of double doors leading toward the kitchen.

Down the other hall, was a place named Kuma's Alcove. Daisuke and Sonia and Ryouko wondered into that area to check it out, it was completely empty. The stage was closed, or rather a large violet drape had been pulled so the stage itself wasn't visible. It was worn and rickety, a few boards being eaten away by termites. Some of the benches in the room were also worn out. The floor was a bit sticky, a few bottles of soda had been spilled on the floor. The entire room smelled musty and sugary, making the three teenagers quickly leave the area.

There were two hallways that lead to other areas of the Pizzeria. The West hallway lead to Monokuma Bear's Funtime Arcade. This was where all of the video game cabinets were, along with the prize counter. The cabinets were on, various 8bit sounds pouring out of the speakers into the room. There was a rainbow strobe light attached to a hook hanging on the other side of the room. There was also a disco ball in the center of the room, reflecting two stage lights being shined on it. Aside from the cabinets, there was a rainbow colored ball pit, filled to the brim with balls, as well as a carousel which was currently turned off. Once they had their fill of looking around, they moved toward the East Hall, which lead to the entrance of the establishment, the one that wasn't connected to the theater. There was a security office in there, along with the bathrooms for the establishment. Overall, they didn't find anything interesting, aside from a creepy Pizzeria that is. The three teenagers moved back to the main dining room, finding an empty table near the center of the room.

"Well...what do you make of this place?" Daisuke asked, glancing at Ryouko. Sonia had wondered into the kitchen, hellbent on making them a pizza.

"I'm not exactly sure...comparing it to the other buildings on the island...it seems rather...new. The hospital looks like it's been there for years. Same with the club and Electric Town, but the Theater and this Pizzeria are a different story. It's as if it was a recent addition to this arid island. Perhaps it was added when this place became a resort?" she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"That is true...this being on the second island would make sense. But here, it seems like this is a residential area. There are streets that lead further into the island, where there are houses and stuff. We still don't know what the Fourth and Fifth islands contain. Perhaps this was just a means to bring some life into this island." Daisuke replied.

"You're right...though why a Pizzeria? Especially one like this? It's obvious the mastermind gave it a personal touch. I sure wouldn't come to a place filled with these ugly Monokumas." Ryouko said, shuddering a bit. The kitchen doors finally opened, and Sonia walked out, carrying a silver platter in her hands.

"Well...it isn't exactly what I was expecting, but here we are. Monokuma assured that everything was fresh, so we shouldn't worry about food poisoning." she said, placing the large Veggie Pizza on the table. Ryouko looked at it hungrily, biting her lower lip.

"It looks great babe, thanks for making it."

"I just put it in the oven, I hardly lifted a finger. I'd rather make it all from scratch, but I cannot complain. The soda fountains are operational as well, so let us partake in this delicious lunch!" she said, handing the two a large cup.

Daisuke smiled a bit...for now he would at least enjoy the little things. Though he couldn't help but wonder what the purpose of them being there was. Why was it that Hope's Peak Academy hid the Massacre from its students? What drove 267 students to kill themselves? Why was it that his heart beat hard in his chest when he thought about it all? It was an odd thing, but as soon as Sonia had mentioned the Parade, he had grown a bit sick. He tried to remember anything that could help him, but nothing came to mind. Of course he didn't say anything, the last thing he wanted was to worry his friend after all. He would dwell on it in secret, at least for now.

 _ **xxx**_

"Don't you think it's odd? What our purpose on this island is? Are we here because of Hope?" Nagito asked, earning a sigh from Daisuke. He had decided to go back to Mirai Hotel with Peko to take watch, while the others gathered the last of the information on the third island. It had only been an hour, but already he wanted to kill himself.

"Do you actually believe in what Monokuma says? That World Ender is responsible for it all? Or is there something he's hiding from us?"

"How about you shut your mouth already? All you do is annoy the hell out of all of us." the Ultimate Story Teller snapped, earning a chuckle from the bound male, who was laying on the ground.

"It seems I hit a sore spot...I'm sorry. Are you mad at me for what I did to Teruteru? Certainly you would have done the same if he was threatening to abuse your ladies." he said. Peko drove the hilt of her blade into his gut, causing him to squeak in pain. He coughed loudly, as he tried to regain his breath.

"Do not let him get into your head Daisuke. He is merely trying to get under your skin."

"Thanks Peko, I was most likely going to kick him if he didn't shut up. I hate abusing people, but sometimes you gotta do it." he said, earning a nod from the stoic Swordswoman. She leaned back against the wall, bowing her head, eyes closed as she lost herself in thought.

"Haven't...you ever thought...about our purpose? Why...come to this island? Why the cameras? Who's on the other side, watching it all go down?" Nagito asked, causing Daisuke to look at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You fail to understand one thing Daisuke. None of us matter, you think we were all brought here for our good. Because we survived the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. But that isn't the case...we were brought here to kill each other. So that our blinding hope could shine through the despair!" he said, breaking into laughter a second later.

"How did you know about the Tragedy? Only a few of us know about it!"

"Monokuma told me of course! He said that we were here for a reason...and that we would have to figure it out ourselves. I can only assume more of us have to die. It's alright, I did something terrible...all of you should kill me. My death can help you find the truth! It can help you find the impostor among us, the one that is infiltrating this Killing Game!" Nagito said. Daisuke growled, walking over to the boy. Peko grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"He isn't worth it Master. Do not let him get to you, all he wants you to do is snap. Once you do, you might end up causing a tragedy, and I cannot lose another friend." Peko said firmly. He sighed, giving her a nod.

"I understand, I'm not gonna kill him or anyone."

"Daisuke, Peko...we're back. I want to hold a meeting to discuss what we found." Hajime said, grabbing their attention. The two nodded, grabbing their things from the ground. Daisuke fix his bag, glancing back at Nagito who was still laughing on the ground.

"You'll see...eventually you will all see the true hope that will shine brighter than our despair!"

He remained silent as he walked, with Peko being beside him. There was a lot of things he was thinking about. He still couldn't understand why Nagito had turned out the way he did. Had he always been like that? If so then why pretend to be friendly and nice, only to reveal it all during a class trial? What he had done to Teruteru had been horrible, and he didn't wish that kind of pain on anyone. He slowly climbed the stairs that lead to the restaurant, finding all of his friends already there. He walked to where Sonia and Hiyoko were, sharing a brief kiss with the both of them. Hajime stood at the front of the group, giving them all a nod.

"Okay then, we're all here to discuss what we found on the third island. Let's start with the layout, there's a Hospital near the bridge that leads into the island. There is also a Night club, a Motel, an Electronics Area, along with a Movie Theater and finally a Pizzeria." he said.

"I inspected the Hospital. Though small, it is fully equipped with everything we need. All of the surgical tools are brand new, there is enough power to operate the steam cleaning units. There is also medicine and first aid supplies available. However, there is a noticeable lack of Doctors, Surgeons and other Nurses on the premises." Mikan said, a small frown on her face.

"I concur with what the violet haired mortal has said. I had been attracted to that place to see if I could find some particular instruments. Ones that could aid me in my take over of this puny realm. Alas I found nothing, nothing but emptiness and skimpy nurse outfits." Tanaka said, arms crossed as he looked away from the group, hiding his flush under his muffler.

"Oh oh! Ibuki next! Ibuki and Hajime went to the Titty Typhoon! It's a night club filled with rad instruments and awesome décor. There's also quite a lot of booze there, so we should all party hard!" Ibuki cried, a grin on her face.

"NO! ALCOHOL IS FOR THE WEAK!" Nekomaru shouted loudly, his voice rattling the establishment.

"Something tells me he's a lightweight. He'd probably faint by drinking one Budlight." Hiyoko said, hiding her grin behind her kimono sleeve. Daisuke shook his head, decided to stay silent.

"Aside from that, the Night club doesn't offer much. There are some musical instruments in the back, as well as a mirror. It was one of those floor length ones, most likely used by people getting in costume." Hajime said.

"Mistress Hiyoko and I explored the Motel. We have access to the apartments on the bottom floor. However, the gates leading to the second floor are completely barred. Monokuma has prevented access to them as well. The entire second floor has been riddled with bullets. Daisuke, Sonia, Hiyoko and I also made another discovery." Peko said.

"Indeed, there is a car on the parking lot that we were trying to hot wire. It would have provided us transport in order to bring supplies from the Market to the hotel. However when Hiyoko popped the trunk, we found an arsenal of firearms and ammunition hidden within." Sonia said. Everyone looked at her in surprise, not having expected to hear that.

"Firearms? Like real life firearms?" Takane asked curiously.

"I can confirm, that stuff is totally real. I helped Peko and Hiyoko catalog each gun that we pulled outta there. Shotguns, Assault rifles, handguns, hunting rifles. Hell it seemed like every kind of gun was hidden inside that trunk. There's also a Gas Pump behind the Motel that is still filled with gasoline." Akane added. Hearing this, the others started to worry. Peko however stepped up, holding a key out for everyone to see.

"This key belongs to that car. I have ensured that it is locked from the inside. Unless someone breaks the glass, no one will have access to those guns. I will personally check them every day and ensure that they all are there and accounted for. As the Kuzuryu Clan's personal Hitman, I have training on all types of firearms. They are in capable hands." she said firmly.

"I agree...I think we can let Peko take care of them for now. Until we find a proper way of disposing of them." Daisuke said.

"Okay then...moving on, Chiaki you said you wanted to speak about the next area last correct?" Hajime asked.

"Mhmm...I believe we should leave Electric Town for last. We found some important information there. Did anyone visit the Theater and Pizzeria?" the pink haired Gamer asked.

"I did, me Sonia and Daisuke checked it out. Monokuma was playing a really horrible movie. I don't exactly remember what it was about, but it was something that he himself produced and wrote. He said everyone has to watch it, or something bad will happen, so I advise you go and watch it as soon as you can." Ryouko said, earning a groan from the others.

"It can't be that bad, it's just a movie right?" Hiyoko asked.

"No...it really is that bad. It's so bad, that I contemplated suicide." the red haired analyst said, surprising the others.

"It wasn't so bad." Daisuke said, causing Sonia to giggle.

"Of course it wasn't, I spent the entire movie on your lap. So you forgot about it."

"Did not, I actually finished it...all you did was kiss and hug me." the boy said.

"Ahem...anything else?" Kazuichi snapped, clearly annoyed with the couple.

"Yes, the Pizzeria was the oddball in the island. It just doesn't fit with the general theme of this island. It looks completely abandoned, and yet the Pizzeria looked like it was getting ready for a party. All of the food is stocked, the fountains are filled with soda, and the games are operational. Aside from a very creepy vibe, with those Monokumas...it looks like it was abandoned just yesterday." Sonia said.

"The pizza wasn't bad either, it was premade and Sonia put one in the oven. It couldn't have been that long since this place was filled with people. A few weeks at most...I believe they might be on the Fourth Island. Perhaps something happened that drove them out of this island, that Shootout at the Motel could be a cause. There was that sunken ship near the Motel as well." Daisuke said, earning a chorus of nods from the others.

"It does raise a few questions...what happened to the people of these islands before we were brought here? Why were we brought here in the first place?" Hajime said firmly.

"Perhaps what Chiaki found at Electric Town would fit in now. Daisuke already explained some of it to me. We wished to keep Nagito out of the loop, but it seems as if Monokuma shared this information personally to him. I believe he wishes we all learned about this event." Peko said, they're eyes all turned to Chiaki, who pulled a small notebook out of her bag.

"Well...I jotted everything down as Sonia was speaking. There's a computer that Sylvia and I were able to access. The program on it had some information about Hope's Peak Academy. As it turns out, something called The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History happened. All of it caused by an event called the Parade."

"The Parade?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Yeah, you see...there was another event, the Biggest, Most Despair Inducing Incident in Hope's Peak Academy. The Student Council, Class 76B, were forced to murder each other in a killing game similar to ours. Only one person survived, a girl named Kiriko Nishizawa. It was hidden from the public by the Steering Committee, somehow the Reserve Course students found out, and they started protesting. It was known as the Parade." Daisuke explained.

"Yes, furthermore, during this Parade, 267 students all committed suicide, by jumping from the top of the school, straight to their deaths. I omit this part beforehand because it was too gruesome. Apparently, this was what started the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History, the Tragedy. Those that survived, and were Alumni of Hope's Peak Academy, were rescued." Sonia continued, her voice firm as she spoke. Daisuke grabbed a hold of her shaky hand, giving her a small smile of reassurance.

"One last thing, apparently some people known as the Remnants of Despair were responsible for destroying the world. They are the ones that spread Despair across the planet. Some program known as the Neo World Program was created in order to help them recover. But I don't know what that means for us." Chiaki said.

Everyone remained silent, digesting the bitter pill they had been given. They didn't exactly know what to say...though after awhile, Hajime regained his composure. He gave Chiaki a thankful smile, turning to face his friends.

"So...since we're all students of Hope's Peak, I can only assume that we are survivors of all this. The academy most likely found us and brought us here for our safety. That would explain why there are cameras everywhere and there's no one on the islands. That also probably explains the shootout at the motel."

"Of course that leaves a lot of holes in that theory. Who brought us here? Why? Finally, who is controlling Monokuma and forcing us into this Killing Game?" Sylvia asked, having remained silent for most of the exchange.

"What if...what if Monokuma and Monomi were created to protect us. But then someone took them over, and reprogrammed them? Remember that Usami..exe file on the computer?" Sonia asked, earning a hum from Daisuke.

"That is likely...but that also leaves a few other questions. Like the who...It's an equation that we need to solve. Sylvia, you're the Ultimate Mathematician, any ideas?" he asked. The pinkette giggled, crossing her arms as she looked away from the boy.

"I cannot plug random integers into an equation and hope to get an answer. We're missing the Who in this Equation, or rather the Y, we can't solve for X is X isn't present now can we?"

"Can we like...not bring math into this? My fucking brain hurts!" Hiyoko said, a cringe on her face.

"I'm not good at this math shit either...but at least this makes sense to me. Someone out there brought us here, we're the last survivors of Hope's Peak Academy right? The academy of hope? What if we were brought here, expressively so that we could kill each other?" Akane asked, making them all gasp.

"Akane is right! Ibuki is an Ultimate Student, from the Academy of Hope! They brought us here because we're the last class...they want us all to die!"

"That's a rather grim thought don't you think?" Takane asked.

"Not really...if we really are the last surviving class of Hope's Peak Academy, then that means we were brought here for something. To save the world from Despair...and yet, we're being driven into it." Hajime said.

"I somehow doubt we were brought here to save the world...if that's the case, then who brought us here?" Ryouko asked.

"The Remnants of Despair...think about it, they spread Despair across the world right? If we are what remains of Hope, wouldn't they want to stamp it out? By having us kill each other? It would make sense...especially on the notion that all of us knew each other beforehand. It would make them even more excited...they get off on our despair." Daisuke said. Sonia swallowed hard, squeezing his hand rather hard. She did the same for Hiyoko, who had a fearful look on her face.

"So you mean to tell me...all of this shit is happening because some fuckers get off on it? They want us to die so they can get their fill?" Nekumaru cried angrily.

"So it would seem...this is a darkness that even I could not have foreseen. It seems my magic is significantly weakened in this area of the world. The positioning of the stars is off, no wonder I could not summon my brethren." Tanaka muttered, eyes narrowed in thought.

"This is fucked up bro...you mean to tell me all of us are here just to kill each other?!" Kazuichi cried, grabbing a hold of his hair.

"No! We were brought here to survive whatever is going on in the world right now. The mastermind took over Monokuma, so they could drive us to kill. But right now, we cannot let them win! We have to band together and survive...Daisuke had a point right? That all of us were friends before this shit? Then let's swear not to kill anymore. We've lost four friends, because of Monokumas motive! Let's not fall into his web of lies anymore!" Sylvia snapped, a firm look on her face.

"Hey! I like what she's saying! Alright, let's not fight anymore!"

"NEKOMARU NIDAI WILL NEVER KILL HIS FRIENDS!"

"There is one more thing though...what about Nagito?" Peko asked, instantly bringing the mood down.

"That's right...he snapped during that last trial, as if he lost his shit. We're we all friends with him before too?" Hajime asked.

"I'm not sure if we were or not...but he's giving me bad vibes. He could perhaps be an interloper...the so called Impostor among us. Hell, he could even be a Remnant of Despair, masquerading as one of us." Daisuke said, causing Ibuki to scream.

"No! That can't be, I'm friends with a murderer!"

"Ibuki please don't scream like that. Though it is a worrying thought." Mikan said, shivering a bit at the thought.

"I don't believe he's a Remnant of Despair...perhaps he's just insane. It could be that being away from home drove him mad. It does tend to happen to people who already have a weak mind." Sonia said.

"It is rather hard to digest...for now we must continue to contain him. Allowing him to be free is something that we cannot do. He could potentially do more harm then good. I'm afraid we're gonna have to take shifts." Peko said, causing the others to groan.

"I know you all don't give a shit, but remember if we let him die, all of us are screwed. Especially you three for tying him up in the first place." Daisuke said, glancing at Takane, Kazuichi and Nekomaru who shivered at the thought.

"Yes, another Class Trial wouldn't be ideal right now...for now let us just continue like normal. Whatever Monokuma says or does, let us not fall for his motives. There is nothing he can do that will get us to kill again." Sonia said firmly.

"I agree...let's enjoy our dinner for the night. It's been a long day already." Ryouko said.

"Hell yeah! Chow Time!" Akane shouted, digging into her food. Everyone sighed, impressed with how Akane could just start eating like nothing. Despite the weight of the day, there were a lot more questions than answers. Daisuke was starting to question a lot of things about their current situation. He didn't exactly know what the future had in store for them, but he did know that whatever it was, he'd have to be ready for it. Even if it was another murder case.

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 2**_

 _ **Restoration at 39%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 3**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 3**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 2**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


	20. Chapter 3 Act 3: The Urban Jungle

**A/N:**

 **It feels strange being here...but sort of welcoming too. I would welcome you all to Act 3, but eh..fuck that. I just wanna take it in the fact that the season for Danganronpa has started, a little earlier than I was expecting. I spent the last week watching stuff, reading stuff and getting filled with Despair, so I could continue this. But it is mostly because I wanted to start a mostly original story that would connect The School Trip of Mutual Killing to The End of Hope's Peak Academy: Mirai-Hen.**

 **I was thinking of making a story called, the Missing Year, detailing the year Yuno, Sayaka and the others spent within Hope's Peak Academy, but that didn't settle it for me. So after The School Trip of Mutual Killing, you'll all be in store for a beary special surprise. Upupupupu! I hope you all look forward to it. Ah...but of course we gotta finish this story before I start talking about that one...right...**

 **Yes, behold Act 3, which was written at 3 am this morning, ironically enough. I felt an urge to write and so I did. I will say, expect some moderate updates to this story. I will be shifting my focus from Aloha Alola to The School Trip of Mutual Killing, so I will be working on it full time. However, I want it to be good, the best it can be. Since I lost my notebook detailing The 3rd, 4th and 5th chapters of this story, I have to write them all from scratch. The only thing I have left of Chapter 3 are the Victims and the Class Trial itself. Of course, the Victims have been changed from the original one, to make it a more form fitting chapter. I just gotta get back into the grove of things. From now on, you'll be seeing a bit of differing points, including some stuff in the Epilogue that will lead to the In between story, which I have yet to name. For now, it's called Project Mirai, since it leads to Mirai-Hen. It will be a blend of original characters, created by me, some characters from the series, and perhaps even some Submitted characters. I do know that the cast is going to be consisting of 26 students as opposed to 16 or 20. The main character will also be a surprise, so I'm not even going to say who they are.**

 **So I do hope you are all in store for that. Shout out to Crit Fail, for his amazing story, A New Hope, which I neglected reading for a long time. I feel ashamed that it took me over a year to finish it, or rather to get back on reading it. I totally recommend it, he also has a SYOC going on right now, so if you feel up for it, maybe drop a character down for him. I'm sure he'd appreciate it, tell him I sent ya.**

 **Until the next chapter, I hope you all Embrace Despair! October is Despair Month after all, so make sure you have a steady hand when you Embrace it, because it's going to be a rough ride...hell, I would know.**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 3

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

"What do you make of all this?" Daisuke asked softly. The wind was blowing lightly, creating a salty breeze that was calm and refreshing. Despite that, he couldn't help but worry about the current state of mind on the islands. After Teruteru's trial, everyone was on edge. What Nagito had done was gruesome even for his standards. It had only been a day, he still saw it all so vividly.

"It depends on what you are asking. What do I think about the Killing Game as a whole? Or the information that was found on that PC?" Ryouko queried, glancing at the Storyteller. He sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"You know the answer to that question."

"Come on Dais, you aren't even trying." she said with a giggle, her eyes shifting back towards the sea. They remained silent, the pregnant pause not helping to calm down their nerves.

"Hope's Peak Academy is an enigma. For awhile, all I wanted to do was run away from it, yet...I was somehow pulled to its grasp. Was it my Ultimate Talent? Or something else? Now that I know about the Remnants of Despair, and the Parade...I want to connect those two points together. But it doesn't add up, there's a variable that's missing." the redhead said, causing the Storyteller to look at her.

"A missing variable? Like what Sylvia was saying earlier?" he asked, causing the girl to nod.

"Yes, you have to find the X...the Y is obvious. World Ender ended the world, the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History is the answer. The cause, the Remnants of Despair, though I believe they weren't originally Remnants. That's a word used when an organization is nearly stamped out."

"True...but then what was the event that lead to that? Was it the Tragedy of Hope's Peak, or the Parade?" Daisuke asked.

"Now now, don't make me spell it out for you big brother. You already know the answer to that!" Ryouko said cheerfully, turning to face the young man. The boy tugged his collar, trying not to focus in her jiggling assets. He closed his eyes, trying to think back on the information he had.

" _Sonia said Hope's Peak did something that pissed off the Reserve Course...but what was it again? Oh right...the Class 76 Massacre, IE, the Tragedy of Hope's Peak. That lead directly to the Parade...so does that mean the Tragedy came after that?"_

"Seems to me like you are piecing something together...mind sharing it?" Ryouko asked. He nodded, reaching into his bag for a notebook. He flipped through it, until he found a clean page. Pulling the cap from one of his spare pens, he started jotting down some things.

"Okay...I know it might be stupid, but I find it prudent to start a timeline. That way, we can figure out why the hell we're here. What's the last day you remember? On a calender." He asked. Ryouko pursed her lips, glancing up at the starry skies.

"I'm not exactly sure...I forgot everything. At least until I got here...after the first class trial, I started retaining my memory. My notebook doesn't exactly list a date either." she said, stamping the boy's hopes.

"Guess I'll leave the beginning out of it. The last day I remember, was about a week ago. It was April 20th 2013. It was the first day of school for our class, Class 77B of Hope's Peak Academy. However, I looked at my stamp earlier today, for that grotesque movie Monokuma forced on us. It said today was July 14th."

"July 14th? So it's been roughly three months since the first day of school? That would put us at Summer break wouldn't it?" Ryouko asked curiously.

"Not really...Hope's Peak Academy doesn't work like other high schools. Summer break is from May 15th to June 15th, so a solid month. Technically speaking, the second half of the first semester should have begun June 16th, but taking a look at my 2013 calender yields this. That date falls on a Saturday. We don't have school on Saturdays, far as I know anyway."

"Hmm...so going by what you are saying, that means we're in the middle of Summer. Since it is July, but we're in the South Pacific, so it's Tropical year round. What does this have to do with anything?" Ryouko asked curiously.

"Simple, how the hell can it be Spring and Summer at the same time? We've been here a week right? I remember it being April 20th, day one of our first year. So why the hell is it July 14th right now?" he asked curiously. Ryouko paused, glancing at the ocean in thought. The waves crashing at edge of the beach really didn't help her think. She tried finding an answer, but for once in her life, the Ultimate Analyst had none. She shook her head, grabbing a hold of her hair.

"I don't have an answer...I guess what we have do is corroborate this thought with the others."

"That would be ideal...I'll ask you the same question Peko, was April 20th the first day of school for you?" Daisuke asked, glancing over his shoulder. Ryouko looked around, not spotting anyone on the beach. She heard some rustling nearby, seeing the Ultimate Swordswoman walking out from behind a nearby palm tree.

"How long have you been standing there?!" the redhead asked, taken aback by the silver haired woman.

"Since Master left his cottage. After what Nagito did, I cannot help but grow worried for his wellbeing. To answer your question, April 20th is the last day I remember as well. Fuyuhiko and I ended our professional relationship on that day. Despite that, he told me to keep an eye out just in case. One never knows when a hit could be placed on the Ultimate Yakuza." she replied.

"Interesting...so now that leaves today. If it really is July 14th, and this so called Tragedy happened...do you actually think none of us would remember it?" Daisuke asked.

"I see where you are going with this, but do you recall the first motive?" Peko asked, earning a sigh from the boy. He closed his eyes, remembering it exactly.

 _xxx(Flashback)xxx_

" _As I was saying, I got something important to share with the lot of you...so you know how all of you came to Hope's Peak Academy yesterday?"_

" _Yeah...what about it?" Fuyuhiko snapped.  
_

 _"Oh nothing...I bet you all walked into the gates all happy and derpy, and then you felt all sick and dizzy. Then you somehow woke up in front of the gym wondering how you got there...that about right?" Monokuma asked.  
_

 _"Yeah, surprisingly in fact." Hajime added, earning nods from the others._

" _Well that's because one of you is responsible for something really dark and shameful. It seems you were all brought here for a reason, whatever the reason is I don't know. But what I do know is that you were all such a big threat, that they got rid of your memories!" he said._

 _Daisuke stood there, shellshocked for what seemed like hours. The mastermind, erased his memories? It seemed asinine to even consider. The fact that someone would go through the trouble of capturing twenty of them and then have their memories erased. Then go as far as joining them in their class...it wasn't believable at all.  
_

 _"Ah, but here's the kicker...you all think it's stupid right...but how do you explain that feeling of longing...of Deja-Vu...like you know each other? That's because you all do know each other! Your memories of Hope's Peak Academy were taken from you by this traitor!"_

" _Don't listen to him! He's lying!" Monomi cried, appearing next to the monochrome bear._

" _Oh really? Then explain this to us...what the fuck do you mean our memories got taken from us?" Fuyuhiko said firmly._

" _It shouldn't be possible for someone to loose their memories unless they have amnesia. None of us are showing the signs of it though." Mikan added._

" _Silence, this bear speaks non-sense...we have never met before, not a single time. So how is it possible that the mastermind could have taken our memories?" Byakuya snapped angrily.  
_

 _"Fine fine, you want proof...but sadly I don't have any photo evidence...but I do have one...does the name Chisa Yukizome mean anything to you?" Monokuma asked curiously. Daisuke scoffed, shaking his head._

" _Of course it does, she's our homeroom teacher, the one who literally went to my house, broke into it and chased me on a dirt bike to the local theater." he said. His eyes widened as he covered his mouth._

" _No way...that can't be...I don't even remember that...it just kinda..."_

" _Slipped out? What does that say Mr. Story Teller? Is that another story your brain cooked up? Or is that a memory ingrained deep in your heart? I'll let you decide. The traitor is the one among you who stole your memories, I'm not gonna point fingers but..it would make sense that the traitor is the one who actually remembers his school life...right?" Monokuma said._

 _Daisuke's eyes widened and he looked at everyone. All of them were glaring at him, looks of uncertainty, anger, scrutiny...they were all believing what the bear was saying. He walked forward, standing in front of Monokuma, looking at everyone.  
_

 _"Come on you guys...I'm not the one who stole our memories...if I had, why the hell would I even erase my own?" he asked.  
_

 _"You don't have too remember them for you to know them. You're the Ultimate Story Teller, you can easily weave together a story from all of your memories and save them that way." Fuyuhiko said._

" _What? Do you actually know how hard it is to write something from memory? Do you even know what memories are? Every single time you remember something, you're remembering the last time you remembered that specific thing. That's basic Neuro-Psychology if you didn't know. To know how the inner brain works to pull out memories, do you actually think I know how to do that? With my skill set?" he asked firmly._

" _Pfft, doesn't matter...especially if you get someone who's talent it is to do it. It would explain why Ryouko forgets her memories every day...after all she writes them down in her...note...book." Fuyuhiko said, realization hitting him as he looked toward the Analyst._

" _Wait...you don't actually think I did it right?" Ryouko asked._

" _It would make sense...she erases her memories daily so she doesn't remember jack." Akane said._

" _Let's not start pointing fingers Akane, we haven't figured out how they do it yet." Nekumaru added.  
_

 _"They? Are you fucking kidding me? Come on you guys, there is no way in hell I am erasing your memories...this is what the mastermind wants...he wants to plant the seeds of doubt in all of us so that we can create a murder. There is no way I would stoop that low."_

" _There's no proof that you wouldn't." Sylvia said firmly._

" _What the fuck Syl, back me up here...you and I know each other from childhood. Do I look like the kinda guy who would do that?" Daisuke asked, turning to face the pinkette._

" _Honestly speaking, you don't...but you were gone from Japan for years. I don't know how much you changed while you were gone...I don't even know if Ultimate Story Telling is your talent...you could very well be working against us!" she said._

 _xxx(Flashback ends)xxx_

"That one slip up was what lead us down that path. What caused Fuyuhiko's death...what drove Byakuya to murder." he said, glancing at the ground, hands balled tightly.

"You aren't at fault for that Daisuke. But that memory does prove something...our memories were tampered with. Perhaps our memories of those three months were erased, because it was just to harsh for us. They wanted us to start with a clean slate here...that way we could proper on this island. Until the Tragedy ended." Ryouko said.

"I have a hard time believing that." Peko said, rather pessimistically. Daisuke frowned as he glanced at the ocean. He noticed the gathering of clouds in the sky, reminding him of the first day. The wind picked up, rather harshly as well.

"A storm is brewing...I don't know what to think about it."

"I believe we should retire for the evening. It hasn't been a good couple days for us. Nekomaru has volunteered to watch Nagito for the night, Hajime will trade off at 3AM and I will relieve him after breakfast. I suggest you both get some sleep, we'll definitely need it." Peko said sternly, earning a nod from Ryouko and Daisuke.

"We'll discuss this later...once I get more evidence. Something isn't sitting right with me...there's something missing. If I find out what, I think I might be able to see how we all fit into this equation."

"Don't strain yourself too much. After that Class Trial, all this information and handling both Sonia and Hiyoko, you might not get a good night sleep. Seriously, how can you handle two girls at once?" Ryouko asked, a look of amazement on her face.

"That's simple my dear, I've just been doing it for a long time now. I know exactly how to handle their antics. You could almost say, we've been together for years."

"Despite only meeting last week?" Peko asked.

"Weird huh...perhaps part of our missing memories?" he questioned. Both females remained silent, not exactly knowing how to react.

 _ **xxx**_

Thunder crashed outside, the rain pounding the buildings. It was a stormy night over Jabberwock Island. The first any of them had seen since arriving. They didn't count the first day, because it hadn't rained. However seeing a storm like this didn't exactly appease anyone. There was one teenager who was seemingly enjoying it, that being Nagito Komaeda. He had been leaning back against the wall, his hands still bound behind his back. Despite that, he had found a way to sit up without causing his arms any harm. He had been forcefully fed by Hajime during Lunch, and Nekomaru had kept pausing between meals to take a shit. So his food lay beside him, having gotten cold. If he could reach his spoon, he would gladly eat what was left. He had been trying to reach it for some time, but had been met with nothing but failure. Though the windows were covered in iron, the building still rattled from the wind, due to it being a bit old. Nekomaru was currently doing push ups, feeling a bit restless. Nagito saw his opportunity, a smile on his face.

"I see you are quite content with this arrangement. There isn't a gym anywhere on this island, is it hard finding a means to exercise?" he asked.

"Not...really. If one...puts their mind...to it...they can...achieve...ANYTHING! NEKOMARU NIDAI!" he shouted, once he got to 100 push ups. He let out a laugh, grabbing the towel he had draped over the chair. Nagito let out a chuckle, a small smile on his face.

"I see I see...the bright shining hope from your exercising has lifted my spirits." he said happily. Nekomaru sat down on the chair, draining the water bottle he had brought with him.

"Hey man, I'm gonna be straight with you. Mahiru poisoned Teruteru, I get that...but why the hell did you go an burn him?" the brolic man asked, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"That's simple, it's because of despair."

"Despair?"

"Yes...the despair of his plan backfiring was amazing. Seeing him laying there, eyes widened as he was slowly suffocating...it was amazing. It wasn't seeing him in pain that made me act, no it was the beautiful hope that would be released from it. I wanted to see your talents shine, that's why I burned his arm and hid the holes. I wanted to see you all get over that stepping stone in your path." Nagito said cheerfully, eyes swirling with glee. Nekomaru swallowed hard, shivering a bit at what he had heard.

" _Jesus Christ, this man is a psychopath."_

"I can already see what you are thinking my friend. But think about it? How else do you punish a would be rapist? Did you know that in Malaysia, they castrate men who dare take the purity of women? I heard a man got stoned to death in Argentina for doing the same to a little girl. The world is filled with despair, but those acts brought hope to everyone. So I thought getting rid of the evidence would bring hope to us all."

"You got a fucked up way of doing it." the man muttered, earning a chuckle from Nagito.

"My method lacked finesse yes, but I arrived at the answer I was in fact seeking. The hope that was brought to light when all of you realized what he was plotting was amazing. It was a shame that Mahiru had to pay the price, but if she would have come out to all of us...then her death could have been prevented."

"She was protecting the girls from a rapist. How exactly do you come out and say that?" Nekomaru snapped angrily, his chair shaking a bit. Nagito just smiled, ignoring the angry expression on his friend's face.

"It was simple...you just say it, the same way Daisuke and the others revealed their secrets to each other. Or rather...open their motives...we could have done that all as a group exercise, and yet no one bothered to do it. Why is that? Because everyone that kept to themselves, had a potential reason to use said motive."

"Pfft...that's a load of shit!"

"So is irritable bowel syndrome, my friend!" Nagito said, almost taunting the man. He let out a growl, standing up from his seat, stomping on the food tray. He grabbed Nagito by the scruff of his shirt, lifting him up from the ground.

"Listen here you little shit, you will not use that against me. And you will not tell anyone about it, or I'll..."

"Snap my neck? Break me over your knee like Batman? Snap my femur? Shove your foot up my ass? I'll gladly welcome it all. I strive to be your stepping stone Nekomaru. Go ahead and kill me, be the hope that everyone needs to escape this island, just remember that your death will not be in vain." the white haired boy said, laughing maniacally. Nekomaru dropped him, the boy didn't miss a beat, his laugh echoing off the wooden walls.

" _Fuck...he's just toying with me...the bastard."_ he shouted in his mind. He clutched his stomach, feeling it rumbling. He grit his teeth, glaring at the opposite side of the building.

"Go ahead Nekomaru...use the restroom. I promise not to tell anyone, perhaps you should consider Pepto Bismol in the future?"

"Fuck off." the brolic Team Manager shouted, stomping his way toward the bathroom. The door slammed right after him, not another sound coming out. Nagito smirked as he sat up, having grabbed a hold of the metal fork he had been given to eat.

"Ah...it's funny how things work out, huh?" he muttered. After a few seconds of fiddling, his shackles became undone. He glanced at the chains holding him captive, seeing the fork sticking out of the keyslot. He reached into his pocket for a bobby pin, doing the same to his leg shackles. Now free, the Ultimate Lucky Student stretched his limbs.

" _I swear...I will make myself useful to you all. But in order to do that, I need to find a place where I can do my work. This storm shall act as my cover...I strive to see how you all handle this one, Ultimates of Hope's Peak Academy."_

 _ **xxx**_

"I don't really like storms that much...thanks for agreeing to letting me stay here Kazu." Takane said, earning a nod from the boy. The lights flickered a bit as the wind picked up.

"Ah...I think I'll shut these window blinds. Wouldn't want any glass flying around if they break." he said. He stood up from the chair, walking toward the windows. Takane swallowed hard, clasping her hands tightly on her lap. She took a deep breath, glancing at the pink haired mechanic.

"Kazuichi...have you ever had deja-vu? Like you see and feel something that you know is fake. But you can't deny the possibility of it being real?" she asked curiously. The boy finished closing the windows, and checking the glass door leading to the balcony. He turned around, retaking his seat at the chair.

"Sometimes...since the whole tampered memories thing...I feel off. Like there are times where I look at all of you, and I feel like we've been friends for years. Despite me knowing we just met." he said.

"I see...so it's the same. After seeing Hiyoko and Sonia getting together with Daisuke...I got an odd vision. It was of them at school, Hope's Peak Academy. I remember them standing on a stage, and Daisuke ended up asking for Hiyoko's hand in marriage."

"What?" Kazuichi exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers. The girl giggled, looking away from the boy.

"Yes, incredulous I know. I thought it wasn't real...but seeing how they act with each other. I can't help but wonder if it all was real. Then with the news of the Tragedy, the Parade and the Remnants of Despair...I dunno. Am I over thinking things?" Takane asked, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Honestly speaking, I don't think so. It's odd, but that information resonates with me too. I don't know why, but I feel like I was there. When the Massacre happened...I can't shake this odd image in my head. My best friend, walking into a classroom, soaking to the bone, hugging this auburn haired woman. He was crying, not tears of joy but tears of pure anguish. I choked up, and couldn't stop thinking about it afterwards." Kazuichi admitted. He rubbed his eyes, standing up from his seat. He opened a small fridge at the corner of the room, pulling out some water bottles from within.

"Thank you." Takane said, as she accepted the drink. She took a gulp from it, the cool liquid rushing down her throat made her shiver.

"I can't shake the fact that something doesn't add up here. Before Teruteru's trial...I didn't feel jack. But now...call me crazy, but I feel like that was a level."

"A level? Like a video game?" the Ultimate Astronomer asked.

"Yeah...I mean we didn't see it, but Teruteru was triggering death flags all over the place. His perverted behavior, the fact he was blackmailing Mahiru like that. It was only a matter of time before he died or was lured into killing. After they were gone, that's when these odd flashes started popping up in my head." the mechanic said, earning a nod from Takane.

"I see...its the same for me...makes me wonder if the others are the same." she said. Kazuichi yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Maybe...we can ask them later. Let's just let the dead rest...we should do the same." he said. He grabbed one of the pillows from his bed, pulling out a spare blanket from his wardrobe.

"Kazuichi, have we met before?"

"Eh? That's an odd question...I mean I feel like we have. But prior to last week, nope. You are a stranger to me...well now not so much." he said, giving her a toothy grin. She flushed brightly, looking away from him.

"Okay...here's a test. Do you know why I hate wearing sleeved shirts?" she asked. Kazuichi shook his blanket a bit, turning the lamp off as he lay down on the floor. He closed his eyes, preparing to go to sleep. Even then, he already had the answer to her question.

"That's easy, you have an underarm fetish. Whenever you see your own, you get turned on. Which is why you always wear sleeveless shirts." he said, matter of factly. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking at the girl.

"What the fuck?"

"See? No one knows about that...well I'm sure the person who got my secret does. But I only tell that to people I trust. How do you know it if we met last week?" she asked.

"Y-you're right...does that mean...we're like Dais, Sonia and Hiyoko?" Kazuichi asked. Takane bit her lip, fiddling with her gown again.

"I'm not sure. But since the trial, I've been feeling a bit odd with you around me. I happened to see you staring a lot when we were in Electric City today. I caught myself staring at you too...there's a yearning inside me, I think."

"Yearning...so you think we were...together, before all of this?" the pink haired lad asked.

"I believe so...yes. It's odd...but when I saw Daisuke, Sonia and Hiyoko, all voting for themselves. It stirred something in me...fear, pain, anxiety. But I only felt that way when I looked at you. I'm scared of losing you Kazuichi, and I don't know why. I feel like I shouldn't trust you...you are a stranger...and yet." the girl stopped, as she jumped to her feet. She slipped her arms through the arm holes of her gown, allowing it to drop to the floor. She was wearing nothing but a pair of white lacy panties, and matching stockings. Her breasts were completely bare, causing the boy to squeak. He grasped his nose, hoping to stop the bleeding before it started.

"I can do this, and not feel an ounce of fear. Because I know you won't do anything to me. I trust you with my life...how is it that I can do this? When we have never met?"

"I'unno...but I think you should get dressed." the boy said, his voice sounding odd as he kept his nose pinched, eyes squeezed shut.

"No...I don't think I can do that. I've come this far...Kazuichi, I want you to do me a favor...please...make me yours."

"What? Are you...are you fucking serious right now?" the boy screamed, having released the hold of his nose. Some pink blood trickled from his nostrils as he did.

"I am 100% serious...at any moment, one of us could die. I don't want to die a virgin. I'm sure you aren't either...from day one, I could see you were crushing on Sonia. If you'd allow me, I could be your Princess." she said, puffing her chest out a bit, a a heartwarming smile on her face.

"P-princess?"

"Mhmm...I'll be your Princess...so would you be my Prince for tonight?"

"Prince...I...I mean...why me?" he asked.

"Beg pardon?"

"Why me? Why not someone else? Why not Hajime? Why not Daisuke? Why are you offering yourself to me? I don't feel worthy. Hell, even Nekomaru or Gundam would appreciate you more than I would." Kazuichi said, glancing away from the young woman. She sighed, looking at the floor, biting her lip.

"I don't love Hajime, or Daisuke...and I'm not interested in Nekomaru or Gundam. I chose you, because you make me feel complete. You fill up something in me that I didn't know was missing. And right now, there's something else you could be filling." she said, a smirk on her face.

"I dunno...what if you get pregnant? It's pouring buckets, and I'm not exactly one to leave a woman alone. Not when someone could turn into the next Jason Vorhees."

"We're on an island alone. We could die at any moment, so getting pregnant is the least of my worries. Besides, I don't have an armpit fetish alone. Since I was introduced to the world of porn, I've always wondered what cum tastes like...maybe you can indulge in one of my fantasies?" she asked, a pleading look on her face.

"I mean...I guess I could...yes, I definitely can!" he said, a firm look on his face. Takane smiled, tackling the boy to the ground, an almost feral look on her face. In a swift motion, she pulled his manhood from his pants, pulling her underwear to the side. She let out a small cry as she eased onto his length, biting her lower lip. Her fingernails dug into his chest, the look of surprise and bliss remaining on his face.

"I'm gonna ride you for every drop of cum you've got. So get ready, you aren't sleeping tonight."

"O-okay." Kazuichi whispered softly. He was still in shock about what was happening. He didn't know why, but he was definitely going to brag to Daisuke in the morning.

 _ **xxx**_

It was still raining the next day, though not as heavily as the night before. The storm wasn't going to be letting up any time soon. Since no one had access to a NOAA radio, or television...they wouldn't be able to know what kind of storm it would be. It could be a simple storm passing through, or the wind bands of a hurricane. All that Daisuke knew was that his translation of Hamilton's Hurricane was dead on. He was honestly scared about the accuracy of the song. He was also hoping it wasn't a hurricane, or as they called in the pacific, a typhoon. He doubted anyone would do anything. But with Monokuma around, they had to be extra careful. Sonia sat down next to him, placing her plate of food beside his, as they had been doing. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, taking a sip from her tea.

"That was a powerful storm wasn't it? It doesn't look like it's slowing down either." she said, setting her cup down. Her hair was slightly soaked from the rain, and she was wearing a rain coat she had gotten from Rocket Punch.

"I agree, though I really wish Hiyoko could have joined us. I woke up to her crying this morning, and I was so heartbroken." he said, shoving some of his pancake into his mouth.

"Indeed, I find it odd that her menstrual cycle began so suddenly. I guess the coming of the storm exacerbated it. It's like a sixth sense almost, except a painful one."

"Hmm...you aren't on yours are you?" he asked, concern written on his voice. She shook her head, taking a dainty bite from her omelet.

"My parents started me on a routine of shots, rather than pills. They were adamant that I control my ovulation cycle. After all, if I am to be wed, they want a healthy heir during my first year of marriage. They even froze some of my eggs in case I couldn't get pregnant during the right time."

"Are you serious?" Daisuke asked, earning a nod from the girl. A few of their friends turned at his reaction, now paying attention to the two.

"As the Ultimate Princess, I must be ready to lead at any moment. Should my parents become...unfit to rule, I shall be sworn in. However I cannot rule without a King by my side. So if I cannot find a suitor by the time I am twenty, I shall be wed to one of the nobles of our kingdom. That way, if they are indisposed I shall take over with my king. During that year, I am to bear a child so that there is a rightful heir to the throne."

"What about your brother? Isn't he a Prince?" Akane asked curiously, taking a bite from her turkey leg. Sonia blinked a few times, setting her fork down on her plate.

"I never once mentioned my brother...how do you know of him?"

"What are you talking about? When you and Dais here got together, your folks came to visit the school. Your little brother tagged along with them. I remember vividly. Me, Fuyuhiko and Chiaki were trying to fix the fan that Dais ended up breaking." the Ultimate Gymnast said, growling as she tore into her turkey leg.

"Ibuki is confused...when did this happen?" Ibuki asked, having raised her hand above her head.

"Yeah, this is news to me...because I wasn't there." Ryouko said, clearly confused. Gundam was the same, his eyes opening after thinking about it.

"I myself do not recall such events. Perhaps there is some dark magic clouding my judgment. If that's the case, then the storm that's approaching this island might stem from it. Yes, there is some dark sorcery on this island." he said, eyes narrowed in thought. His Devas were chirping quietly, whispering something in his ear.

"I honestly don't know what the big deal is. I know she has a brother, who cares how I found out? Fact of the matter is, it's fucked up that your parents want you to get laid and knocked up before your twenty." Akane said.

"While I do not agree with your crude way of saying it, you must remember Monarchies work differently. Democracies are built on the foundation of the people, while Monarchies are built with a pair of rulers at the top. Parliament is our democracy, however in the end the King and Queen make the rules. As their daughter, I must fit the mold of the perfect princess, I don't exactly have to agree with it. Such is the life I have been given."

"Ay, eso es mierda." _(That's bullshit!)_ Daisuke snapped, clearly annoyed at what she had said. Sonia looked at him, a loving look in her cerulean eyes.

"Puede que sea mierda, pero al fin te tengo a ti, mi amor." _(It may be bullshit, but at least I have you my love.)_ Sonia replied, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Ew...I don't need to know Spanish to understand that shit." Sylvia said, scrounging her nose a bit.

"Wonder where Takane, and Kazuichi are? They're a bit late for breakfast." Hajime noted, eating a piece of sausage from his plate. He grabbed a hold of Chiaki's Game Girl, pushing a plate of food in front of her. She frowned, grabbing a hold of her fork, giving him a cute glare.

"Probably because he's getting his pole greased, yeow! I wish I had someone to do that with!" Ibuki cried out.

"Oh dear...perhaps we shouldn't talk so openly about this stuff." Mikan said, shivering a bit from the cold breeze. The restaurant was open air, so the wind was rushing through the balcony. She hugged her scrubs closely to herself, having donned a proper Nurse outfit for the day. The door to the restaurant suddenly open, and Kazuichi walked in, soaking wet, with a smile on his face.

"Good fucking morning classmates! How the hell are ya? Isn't it a beautiful day today? I certainly think so!" he said happily. He walked over to the buffet, grabbing a hold of a plate.

"Goddamn, this shit looks great. Especially these Brussels sprouts, and I fucking hate these. Whelp, time to try something new! I'm fucking starving!" he said, grabbing some food and piling onto his plate.

"What the hell?" Hajime muttered.

"We've been bamboozled! It's only been two days since the class trial. How can Kazuichi be so happy?" Chiaki asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I can tell you why." Akane said, a knowing smirk on her face. Takane walked into the restaurant a second later, a bright smile on her face. She had her hand on her stomach as she walked, her cheeks flushing brightly. She was limping a bit, trying not to make it obvious, but her attempts failed on everyone.

"Jesus Christ! You two fucked!" Mikan shouted, pointing at the two with an incredulous look on her face. Daisuke choked on his coffee, the Ultimate Nurse was striking the same pose from the final scene of the Invasion of the Body Snatchers.

"What are you talking about Mimi? Me and Kazuichi? Are you insane?" Takane asked, trying not to hide the smile.

"It's obvious you two are riding the afterglow. How many loads did he shoot in ya? Three, four?" Akane asked.

"Gross!" Sylvia cried, trying not to gag.

"Zero, she swallowed." Kazuichi said proudly. Takane slapped his arm, glaring at the boy.

"Kazuichi, baby I thought we were gonna keep that secret?" she hissed angrily. He gave her a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry, it slipped out."

"Yes it did, three times." she whispered back.

"Let's just move on, I don't really give a shit about those two and their midnight fuck fest." Hajime replied. Everyone gave cries of agreement, choosing to ignore the two lovebirds.

"Um...not to alarm anyone but...shouldn't Nekomaru be here by now? Peko was supposed to relieve him at some point right?" Ryouko asked curiously.

"Yeah, she told me last night. Hajime was gonna watch over Nagito until breakfast. Did you speak with Peko at all?" Daisuke asked curiously. The brown haired teenager shook his head.

"It was rather odd, I left my cottage at 2:45. I thought I could relieve Nekomaru fifteen minutes early. After all he's been dealing with that bastard since after dinner. But when I went to the Old Hotel building, I saw Peko standing outside. She told me that she'd be taking my shift and that I was to relieve her after breakfast. It was weird, but I agreed. After all, it was raining pretty hard."

"Mhmm...I was still up and I heard Hajime outside. So I invited him into my cottage so we could play Contra on the NES. He surprised me with the Konami code, so I tried to beat him the rest of the night." Chiaki said, corroborating Hajime's alibi.

"That is odd...why would Peko feel the need to take Hajime's shift for him?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Maybe she felt nice, or maybe Peko was trying to get it in with the Old Man." Akane said, a smirk on her face.

"Akane, I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak about Peko that way." Daisuke snapped, causing the Gymnast to gulp.

"Haha! So, Daisuzu has a thing for Pekoyama as well...what a sly horn dog!"

"Ibuki, that isn't helping anyone." Mikan said sternly, causing the Musician to stick her tongue out at her.

"There is evil afoot! My comrades have alerted me of some terrible news...it seems they heard something last night. It was masked by the coming storm however, so all of us were unaware. I must lay down my protection spells right away, lest we lose another comrade." Gundam said, shooting up to his feet.

"Hey, I thought you didn't care about any of us? What gives?" Kazuichi asked, causing the Dark Lord to smirk.

"I cannot have you mortals head to the Underworld just yet. After all, you would all make excellent puppets for the Tanaka Empire! This Dark Lord of Ice requires foot soldiers for his army! And while you all do not fulfill his requirements, the Dark Lord will take what he can get."

"Hey, fuck you! I am not a puppet nor some petty soldier you can command!" Sylvia snapped angrily. Her icy glare was no match to Gundam's who just brushed her off with a laugh. Daisuke opened his mouth, an important question on the tip of his tongue. However, the opening door prevented him from asking it. As if by chance, lightning struck at the same time the door swung open.

Peko walked into the restaurant, completely soaked. Her hair was out of its signature braids, falling down past her shoulders. Her glasses were dotted with water droplets, the rain water falling down her skin. She was wearing nothing more than a wife beater, the black bra underneath visible due to the shirt being soaking wet. Her gym shorts were also soaking wet, her socks were covered in mud, and she lacked any footwear. She was clutching her Katana tightly in her hand, her knuckles being white in color. Daisuke also noticed her left hand was clutching a piece of white cloth rather tightly. That was when he noticed her wife beater was torn at an angle, a small cut being visible across her naval.

"Peko! What the hell are you doing? You're soaking wet!" Daisuke cried, having shot to his feet a second later. She shook her head, licking her lips as she approached the boy.

"My apologies master...I know I shouldn't have been out in the rain. But it was something that I had to take care of. It seems Nagito has escaped his bindings, he is somewhere on the islands. Me and Nekomaru have yet to find him."

"What...what?!" Kazuichi cried, dropping his fork onto the floor. Takane wrapped an arm around the boy, suddenly feeling fearful.

"Okay, start from the beginning. How exactly did Nagito escape?" Daisuke asked. Peko nodded, gratefully accepting the glass of water Sonia had handed her. Once she had finished it, she began her story.

"I was a bit restless after our conversation. I couldn't get much sleep, so I decided to take a walk. It wasn't exactly a good idea with the rain, but I have grown used to it. I decided to check on Nekomaru, to see how he was doing. When I did, I saw him freaking out. He had stepped into the bathroom for a moment, and when he came out, Nagito was gone. He had somehow escaped his bindings with the aid of a kitchen fork."

"A fork?" Mikan asked.

"Damn, that Ultimate Luck." Hajime hissed, clenching his fist tightly.

"It seems he had been taunting Nekomaru as well. However he did not wish to share the nature of those taunts. Nagito left in the middle of the night, using the storm as cover. We spent all morning, examining all three islands, but we have yet to find him. Or rather...we have yet to figure out where on the third island he is hiding." she said.

"On the third island? Why would he hide there?" Chiaki asked curiously.

"I can give you a good reason." Daisuke replied, already knowing what Nagito had most likely done.

"I'm not exactly certain how he found out...but when I saw him, he was breaking the window of the car. He managed to open the trunk, and as he pulled something out, I managed to disarm him. However, I wasn't prepared for the fight that would ensue. He managed to cut the palm of my hand with a broken plate. Nekomaru admitted to being rough with him. It seems he was able to procure a means of escape and a makeshift weapon. I don't know where he is hiding now." Peko said, a frown on her face.

"Shit...so now we're not only dealing with a deranged psychopath. But an _armed_ deranged psychopath." Sylvia said.

"Worry not, I took account of all the firearms within the vehicle. All of them had been present and accounted for. While Nekomaru guarded the island entrance, I gathered all the weapons and hid them in a new location. It's also why I'm soaking wet." she said. Mikan wondered over to her, taking a hold of her hand. She undid the makeshift bandage, grimacing a bit at the cut.

"It doesn't look like he damaged any tendons or nerves. But it is a deep cut, you'll need stitches in order for it to heal. I can wrap it up now, but I'll have to go to the hospital to finish the job." the Ultimate Nurse said, earning a nod from the Swordswoman.

"Alright then, while it sucks that it has come to this...we're gonna have to go catch Nagito. God I cannot believe this fucking shit." Daisuke said angrily, grabbing a hold of his bag, or at least he tried too. Since it was raining, he didn't bring his bag with him so all he grabbed was air. Sonia took a hold of his hand, a deep frown on her beautiful face.

"It'll be fine...however we can't leave Hiyoko alone. I'm sure Nagito cannot escape the third island. But I'd rather not leave her unattended." she said.

"Ibuki will keep an eye out for Hiyoko! She loves my music, so I'll sing her a song! Cramps aren't fun, but Ibuki is sure some Midol and Ice Cream will do her well!" the musician said, a peppy smile on her face.

"I will stay as well...whenever I get sick, playing video games makes me feel better. So I'll keep an eye on her with Ibuki. The rest of you, go and find Nagito." Chiaki said, a smile on her tired face.

"Okay...let's head out everyone. I would recommend grabbing an umbrella, but with how windy it is, they'll be useless." Hajime said sternly. Everyone filed out of the restaurant, with Ibuki and Chiaki staying behind.

It was silent as they all walked towards the the Third Island. The sea was rough and choppy, unlike the sea they had seen the previous day. The rain was pounding the land very hard, and the wind was threatening to blow them all away. Regardless of that, the eleven teenagers trudged on, wanting to make it to the island as fast as possible. It took about ten minutes, but they finally reached the entrance, seeing a tired looking Nekomaru waiting for them.

"Nekomaru, how you holding up man?" Kazuichi asked.

"I'm sorry! NEKOMARU NIDAI HAS FAILED!"

"You most certainly have not failed! We all know how unpredictable Nagito's Luck is. You have nothing to be sorry for, it could have happened to anyone." Sonia said, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Hey Old Man, why don't you head back and get some Z's? I got this. You've been up all fuckin day and night. You need to sleep!" Akane said.

"Are you sure Akane? I wouldn't want you to be here all alone." he said. The busty brunette punched her hands together.

"I'll be fine Old Man, you've already tested my strength! Besides I came prepared for the rain too!" she said, ripping her tee shirt off, followed by her skirt, revealing her striped bikini underneath.

"Huh...what?" Ryouko cried, clearly confused.

"I see...using Beachwear in the rain...that's quite interesting. Perhaps I should have done the same. I wouldn't be soaked to the bone with these wet clothes if I had." Takane said.

"Hmm...it's alright, but I still feel bad leaving you out here."

"If it will ease your mind, I shall keep this Mortal company. I shall lay down my protection circle as she watches for that demon. I wish to protect my future soldiers of the Underworld. So if I must risk my life, I shall." Gundam said firmly. Nekomaru broke into a laugh, giving him a pat on the back.

"Gundam man, I owe ya one. Keep her safe okay?"

"How dare you speak that name? Do you wish to die? I am Tanaka the Forbidden One! None Shall ever speak it, or calamity shall run rampant upon this world!" he shouted, thunder and lightning booming and striking above him. It fell on deaf ears as Nekomaru had gone out of earshot.

"Whatever, let's start looking." Hajime said, picking a direction. He and Ryouko started walking left, toward Monokuma Bear's Pizza. Everyone else split up, with Sylvia choosing to explore the Titty Typhoon, and Kazuichi and Takane choosing to explore Electric City. That left the Motel to Sonia and Daisuke, since Peko and Mikan were heading to the hospital. Before they fully split up however, Peko grabbed a hold of Daisuke's arm, causing him to stop.

"Daisuke, Nagito is dangerous...especially now on this island. I know not what he is planning, but I want you to be safe." she said. She handed her Katana to Mikan to hold, reaching into her skirt.

"Whoa...what are you doing?" Sonia asked curiously. From within her skirt, Peko pulled out a handgun, a Browning Hi Power. The barrel was a sleek black color, the handles being a rust red. Daisuke remembered it was one of the many handguns found inside the car they had looked through.

"Is that a gun? Are you insane?"

"Yeah, shooting Nagito would cause his death. That would be sentencing him to a class trial!" Mikan snapped, angry that Peko would even suggest that. The woman wasn't bothered, as she reached into her bra for two magazines. She held them out to Daisuke, the orange bullets being visible.

"Rubber bullets. These are used for target practice, among the boxes of live ammunition, I found several of these. I loaded three magazines with them, one is already in the gun. I didn't want to say this, but one gun was unaccounted for, a Colt Python and a box of bullets. I don't know what Nagito means to do with those, but it isn't anything good. Please, take this. I left another gun inside Motel Room number 4, for Sonia to use. I know you two can stop him." the swordswoman said, earning a nod from the two. Daisuke sighed, grabbing a hold of the gun.

"This is odd...I was holding one yesterday for fun...now I'm holding it to defend myself."

"Better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it. Worry not Peko, children in Novoselic are trained in military tactics. I shall be perfectly fine with whatever firearm you have left me." Sonia said, giving the silverette a salute.

"I leave the rest in your hands then. Let us go Mikan, the faster my hand is fixed, the faster I can continue my search."

"Oh dear, you do know you won't be able to swing your sword with stitches right?"

"You'd be surprised what a woman can do with one hand." Peko said, taking the lead as she headed to the hospital. Mikan flushed, thinking about the implications of Peko's statement.

 _ **xxx**_

"You are insane, you know that kid? But this is exactly what we needed. Tensions are high on this land, since what happened to that Chef. Are you sure this will do?" the voice of Monokuma said.

"This will do just fine...I shall just remain hidden here in this vent until the time is right. However, you must keep your word. You must call them all here for this plan to truly work. I promise you, you'll have a corpse ready soon enough. It shall be the stepping stone we need to get closer to the end of this game!" Nagito replied, earning a laugh from Monokuma.

"If you say so...I already had this motive ready for you all. It just so happens that it lined up with everything I had planned. Even if I don't get a corpse today, I'm sure after a few days here everything will be just fine. Though why the medical supplies? What exactly are you planning?" Monokuma asked, earning a chuckle from the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Luck works in amazing ways Monokuma. One day, I'll meet the one controlling you, and I shall make sure they feel despair. So that I can bear witness to that delicious Hope! That is all I want after all, for everyone here to shine brightly. One needs to be prepared for anything that might happen. Now go, before you get caught."

"Yeah yeah, no need to tell me what to do. Upupupupu!"

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 3**_

 _ **Restoration at 41%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 3**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 3**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 2**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


	21. Chapter 3 Act 4: The Urban Jungle

**A/N:**

 **Well, here we are again with Act 4. I know I said I was going to slowly build up the chapters, and I am. I promise...this is more filler than anything, as I am still working on the meat and potatoes of this arc. As I said before, I have to rewrite the entire thing, so it's become a bit of a challenge. It's chapters like these that give me a bit of a breather, while setting up little threads for the story. I will give you all a warning...this chapter is by far one of the darkest I have written in Danganronpa, it doesn't top Celestia's Class Trial from The School Life of Mutual Killing, but it is on par with it. You all got to see Ryusuke's fate at the hands of Despair Daisuke and Despair Hiyoko, so it's only far that I do the same to some other miserable adults in this series.**

 **As I said before, I am also working on the plot to the new story that bridges this one to Mirai Hen. I have already come up with the main character, but as I said I'm not going to reveal her talent. I will say she is a Chinese Transfer student, so it'll be interesting to work with a character that isn't American, or Japanese, or even Spanish. I will however reveal the name of one of the students, just so you all get a general idea, maybe get to theorizing about what could happen. Aside from her, you'll most likely be getting a male student before the fountain trickles. Can't have too many spoilers, I'm afraid.**

 **So, the first student I have come up with is a British Exchange student, that goes by the name of Veruca Legume, and she's the Ultimate Nut Specialist, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter if you correctly guess where I drew inspiration from. Another of her prototype talents was going to be the Ultimate Spoiled Brat, the Ultimate Heiress, and finally the Ultimate Nutcracker, but I had no idea how cracking nuts is a talent. I haven't come up with what she'll look like, but I had this idea floating around for awhile, so her age, personality and part of her appearance has been locked down. I asked a friend for a talent, and he jokingly suggested the talent of Ultimate Porn Star, but I would most likely get blackballed hard if I evern dared to create a character like that. Maybe if there's a College themed Danganronpa. Hmm...**

 **The male character that you will be recieving is a young man that hails from Kansas. His name is Christopher Patrick Bacon, or Chris P. Bacon, which is his most hated nickname. No, he doesn't specialize in Bacon, Ironically enough. Chris is actually the Ultimate Lepidopterologist, I'll let you all figure out what that talent is all about. If anything, I guess you could say he's Veruca's foil, as she grew up rich and he grew up poor but slowly became famous due to his work. Aside from his name, talent, and personality, he hasn't been given a proper apperance. I'm having a hard time picking what he would look like. Maybe you could give me an idea? I dunno...**

 **I do hope with the introduction of these two characters, you all start theorizing what this old brain is cooking up, because trust me. I've already planned out the first motive and it's a doozy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As I said before, this is gonna be one of those grimdark chapters. It does contain some important details, but you don't necessarily need to read if it if you don't want to. Everything will be explained during a later chapter anyway, this is just what popped into my mind at 2AM in the morning. I was listening to Novacaine by Fall Out Boy, and I don't know why, but whenever I listen to Fall Out Boy, Crown the Empire, or any hard rock or post hardcore songs, I just get Purge vibes, and wanna write something dark and gruesome. Weird I guess? Maybe? You decide.**

 **Like Dis, Review Dis? Tell me what you think of Dis? I appreciate the feedback. Now, back to reading a New Hope, while slowly losing my hope and falling right back into Despair. Upupupupu! Embrace Despair folks, Embrace it!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 4

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

Daisuke brushed his wet hair out of his face. He was having a hard time keeping them out of his line of sight. Especially with his wet hair. Now that it was soaked, it became a bit heavy, making it look longer than it was. If he wasn't already soaked from the rain, he would have likely had to change his shirt from the water dripping down his back. The rain hadn't slowed to a trickle, but it wasn't hard either. It was in between, making it a bit of a hassle, but also a bit refreshing too. He spared a glance at his girlfriend, the Ultimate Princess, seeing the uncertainty written on her face. She was shivering a bit, trying her hardest not to show that she was cold. Her long platinum hair looked a bit darker now that it was soaked in the rain. It was trailing after her, stuck to her back, her dress being drenched. Her red slippers were covered in mud and dirt, from the mud that had gathered around the broken streets.

He felt really awful having dragged her out there. He would have loved to have left Sonia back with Hiyoko. But he knew damn well that he couldn't convince her otherwise. Once Sonia's mind was made up, it would take an Atom Bomb to change it. It was something he was fond of, her sternness to certain topics. How she was passionate about Serial Killers and Freemasonry, despite being a Princess. It was quirks like that, that made him appreciate her more. His feelings had been growing stronger, now that he had been remembering some other things about his life. It was as if his love for her was transcending whatever mind altering procedures had been done to him. As if it was breaking a spell of some sort. It was honestly rather impressive.

Sonia suddenly stopped, the blank look on her face changing to one of discomfort. She wondered over to a nearby bush, kneeling in front of it. Daisuke was going to ask her what was wrong, but the loud retching sounds were enough to answer his question. He was at her side almost instantly, rubbing circles on her back to soothe her. She swept her hair back, grabbing it all into a ponytail, a silent gesture for him to grab a hold of it as she wasn't necessarily done.

"Honey, if you were feeling sick why didn't you tell me? You could have stayed at the hospital with Mimi and Peko." he murmured, his voice soft and full of concern.

"I'm perfectly fine...I've been feeling nauseous since stepping on this island. With Nagito free, knowing what he did to Teruteru...I can't help but worry." she replied. She clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes snapping shut as she tried to hold her stomach contents inside.

"Yeah...I guess I understand, but I can't exactly puke my guts out. I'm a man after all." he said. She turned to face him, giving him a cute glare, only for her to look away, once again vomiting into the brush.

"Hah...if I didn't know any better...I'd say I was pregnant."

"But we haven't had sex though." he said, quirking a brow in curiosity.

"Yes, but following your line of thought...if we had met before, and we engaged in those activities...wouldn't you say I could be?" she asked, wiping her lips with her shirt. She felt a lot better now, aside from being soaking wet. Daisuke rolled his eyes, reaching a hand under her dress, pressing it against her womb. He felt around for a few seconds, humming to himself.

"Doesn't feel any different from a few days ago. Then again, it's only been about two weeks. The bump doesn't show up until the 5th month right?" he asked, withdrawing his hand.

"That's right. I took a peek at your notebook while you were getting breakfast. There's a gap in time isn't there? From our first day to now? Three months."

"Yeah there is...Jesus Christ." Daisuke said, worry setting over his face. Sonia reached a hand to his cheek, a fond smile on her face.

"Hey, there is no need to worry. As the Ultimate Princess, I vow not to die on this island. I have an obligation to my kingdom, and my child." she said.

"I love you Sonia...I'm sorry."

"Whatever for? You aren't the cause of my being here." she said, confused at his apology.

"For cumming inside I guess?" he said.

"Oh for fuck sakes, great way of ruining the mood. As if the vomit wasn't bad enough." the princess said, standing up from the ground. She tried in vain to brush the wet dirt from her outfit, before continuing toward the motel.

"Honeybun wait...I'm sorry, I put my foot in my mouth."

"That wasn't the only thing you put in your mouth, and stop apologizing! If you are to be my King, you have to hold your head up high. Let us honor the beauty of new life, even if we're on this island of death." Sonia said, a proud smile on her face.

"Alright...though I am hoping you aren't pregnant. If Hiyoko finds out, I think she's turn my balls into pulp."

"Yes, that's the most likely result. I shall pray for your manhood during the beating, hopefully she doesn't break it." the princess said, swiftly turning around. Daisuke sighed, glancing out at the sea.

" _If it wasn't because Nagito was out and about, I would be stoked about this. Though I really hope she isn't pregnant...I don't think I'm ready to be a father. Especially because I wouldn't know how to be one...thanks a lot for nothing Ryusuke, you fucking piece of shit."_ he thought, spitting at the ground.

"Daisuke, baby are you okay? You aren't sick are you?" Sonia asked curiously. He shook his head.

"Nah, just had to get the bad taste out of my mouth. I was thinking about something I shouldn't be." he said. She kept her gaze firmly on the man for a few moments, before turning around, choosing not to say anything.

 _ **xxx**_

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" a beautiful woman shouted angrily.

She had been tied to a chair in her kitchen, glaring a person she never thought would harm her. The world had been steadily changing over the last few days. She had noticed how the skies had turned red, how people were killing each other for no apparent reason. She thought it was the end of the world as she knew it. She felt scared, because her husband was out of the country. Ever since the debacle on April 1st, she had been missing her daughter immensely. But seeing her now, acting completely deranged...it was unlike what she had been expecting.

"Fufufu, what did you ever do to me? Mommy do you wish for me to spell it out for you?" the young woman's sickly sweet tone was grating. The woman swallowed hard, trying her hardest not to focus on her daughter's crimson eyes.

"What...what happened to you...your eyes used to be such a beautiful shade of gold. But now they're...like those people on television."

"Hmm...it's funny how the world works isn't it? A few days ago, everything was fine and dandy. Now however, the world has been changed. We have our Lady to thank for that...ever since she opened our eyes, everything has been strangely peaceful." she girl said, a smile on her face.

"Peaceful... _peaceful_? How the hell do you call any of this peaceful? You blew up half of our home with a bomb!" the woman shouted, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Oh mommy, you make the best expression when you are flustered. Buuut, if there's one thing I like doing, it's crushing ants. They make the most alluring crunching sound when you press them right." she said. She cleared her throat, glancing over her shoulder.

"Mi amor, estamos listos en el comedor!" _(My love, we're ready in the dining room!)_ she called out.

Footsteps could be heard, a second later the dining room door burst open. In came in the Ultimate Storyteller, dragging a person with him. He forcefully sat them down at the dining room table, across from the black haired woman. He grabbed a roll of duct tape from within his bag, and pulled it, wrapping it around her body. He kept doing this, pinning her arms to her sides, while also securing the person to the chair. He pulled on the tape, slamming the roll onto the table. The girl started clapping happily, a grin on her face.

"You went through the trouble of tying her up for me? You're so sweet...take the cloth from her head." she said. The boy nodded, grabbing a hold of the black bag that had been placed over the persons head. He pulled it off as hard as he could, a scream tearing through the kitchen.

"Whoops...I gave her a bald spot...sorry Hiyoko. I didn't mean to make your grandmother look older."

"It's fine Daisuke, not like she'll need the hair after we're done." Hiyoko said, brushing it off. The old woman peered over at the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, her eyes widening a bit when she saw her.

Her hair was no longer in a single curved ponytail. It now fell down to her back, ending just past her hips. It was long and smooth, various strands curling upwards slightly. She had a one small tail at the side of her hair, secured by a beautiful white flower, held together by some colored beads. The girl was wearing a pale pink kimono, with long sleeves that fell down almost to the floor. It fit her curvy body nicely, accenting all of her developing curves and generous bust. It had small yellow marigolds printed on it, the sash she was wearing around her waist was yellow in color. It had small monochrome bears on them, much like the ones currently rampaging the streets. The kimono covered her legs as well, but the woman could see long white stockings peeking from a small opening in the outfit, along with wooden sandals. She would have commented on how beautiful she looked, would it not be for the grin on her face, and the gleaming crimson eyes she now possessed.

"Mother...are you alright?"

"I'm fine Akeno, truly. Though this half breed does have some explaining to do." the old woman said, glaring at Daisuke.

"Half breed?" Daisuke said, holding back a laugh. Hiyoko didn't particularly like the use of that term. She walked over to her grandmother, wiggling her hips with each step she took. Despite her fiancee doing a good job tying the woman up, now she had to ruin it. She sliced the tape with a knife she had grabbed off the table, freeing one of her grandmother's arms. She took a hold of the roll, repairing the wrap with several more layers.

"What is the meaning of this young lady? Have you lost your mind? I knew we shouldn't have let you go to that school! Do you know how worried we all have been? It's been weeks since those kids shut themselves in, and the building was destroyed. We thought you were dead!"

"Dead? Pfft, have you been feeling well Grams? We've just been spreading Lady Junko's ideals. They are the new gospel after all. Despair is such a beautiful thing once you start feeling it. It overtakes your body, and it makes you feel so warm and amazing."

"Despair? Hiyoko honey what are you talking about?" Akeno asked, confused by what the girl was saying. Hiyoko grinned, grabbing a hold of her grandmother's wrist, the knife being held above her head.

"I mean this!" she cried joyously, bringing the knife down. A blood curdling scream echoed through the house as the knife plunged through her hand. A fountain of pink gushed from the wound, dripping onto the formerly clean table cloth. Hiyoko grabbed a napkin, wiping some specks of blood from her cheek.

"You fucking little bitch! How dare you do this to me? Why when I get out of this, I'll call the authorities. I'll have you and this ruffian thrown in jail!" the old woman spat. Daisuke let out a laugh, pulling one of the chairs back as he took a seat.

"I'm sorry grandmother, but it seems as though the authorities won't be responding." he said. He reached into his bag, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He put one of the sticks in his mouth, lighting it with a zippo he had pulled out.

"What do you mean by that? Did you cut the lines or something?" Akeno asked curiously. She was trying to get out of her own bindings, and was hoping the question served as a distraction. Daisuke took a drag from the cigarette, exhaling the smoke shortly after.

"No you see...the police have been...well, subdued for the most part. Normally, the Military or Self Defense Forces would have been dispatched. Thing is, the only one who can order that is the Prime Minister, and I just had confirmation that some operatives ended up slicing his head off. Not just him, the rest of the Diet and our dear Emperor too. Martial Law has been established I'm afraid, by our darling Queen."

"Martial Law? Is this some sort of joke?"

"Fraid not mommy...you see, the last few weeks have been trying for us. We've slowly started working on sharing our message with everyone in the world. They've all started slowly adapting, and it's wonderful...can't you see how peaceful it's been?" Hiyoko asked, leaning back against the dining room table. Daisuke tossed her the cigarettes, of which she took one, lighting it a second later.

"Peaceful? People are killing each other left and right. There are countries warring with each other, I'd hardly call this knife in my hand peaceful!" Shizuka cried, in both anger and pain.

"I can hardly say the smoking habit is helping either of us either." Akeno added, a frown on her face.

"You're right, Daisuke honey we shouldn't smoke. It would be bad for our little one." she said, patting her stomach. She put out her cigarette, using her grandmother's blood. She stuck the butt of the cigarette right in the woman's nostril, a smirk on her face.

"Can I at least finish mine? It's menthol, you know how good they are." Daisuke said, in a pleading tone. Hiyoko grabbed a hold of the cigarette, tossing it out the broken window. She swept her kimono a bit as she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm a lot tastier than those cancer sticks. Like I said before, we wouldn't want to harm our little bun."

"You're pregnant? Are you insane Hiyoko? You are far too young to be having a baby! Let alone with that excuse for a man!"

"Mother please, let's not exacerbate this situation." Akeno said, earning a glare from the old woman.

"You've grown soft haven't you? Look at our situation. She tied the two of us up, and it looks like that bastard is telling her to do it."

"Of course I've grown soft! I let you talk me into marrying her off to that sad excuse of a man! Just because he was an Ultimate Traditional Dancer like her! I've missed out on something beautiful in my daughter's life, we should be preparing for her wedding night, not bashing her for her choices! I've shared in your mentality for far too long mother. You may have controlled my life, but I will not let you control my daughter's life." the black haired woman shouted angrily. Hiyoko let out a giggle, standing up from her seat on Daisuke's lap.

"I see, I see! Mommy reconsidered over the weeks after his proposal. That's so sweet of you, sadly neither of you have earned your spot into our wedding. In fact, I recall telling you that my name was no longer Saionji. My name is Hiyoko Del Rio now, so I'm not even family anymore."

"You little shit, how dare you sully our good name!" Shizuka snapped angrily. Hiyoko grabbed a hold of the knife, pulling it out of her hand with a twist, splashing blood on the ceiling from how hard she had pulled. The old woman let out another scream of pain, trying to close her hand. She could do nothing to stop the blood.

"Hiyoko...sweetie listen to me. I know your grandmother hasn't exactly been the kindest woman growing up. But she did raise you...remember? She does love you in her own unique way." Akeno said softly, causing the blonde girl to turn to her, eyes filled with anger.

"Her own unique way? Forcing me to dance from dawn until dusk was unique? Even when I sprained my ankle? Even when the kids shoved glass in my shoes? That was unique? Let me fucking tell you, it wasn't unique! It was torture, pure fucking torture! But no one heard my cries, and no one cared! That old hag doesn't love me!" Hiyoko shouted, swinging the knife at her mother. She closed her eyes, feeling a splatter on her face. It didn't take her long to realize her mother's blood now coated her cheek.

"Palomita, calm down...that's all in the past." Daisuke said, wrapping his arms around the blonde. She sighed, settling into his hold.

"I know...I don't know what I would do without you baby. I would feel so empty...I was so lost until you came into my life." she said, swiftly turning around. She gave him a kiss on the lips, pushing him onto the table. She grinded herself against his lap, moaning as she felt his member.

Shizuka cringed in pain, reaching for the discarded knife. While her granddaughter was distracted, she would slice her bindings. She grabbed a hold of the knife, despite the pain going through her hand. Daisuke pulled away from Hiyoko, licking his lips as he reached into his bag. He pulled out a Cleaver from within, grabbing a hold of Shizuka's wrist. He brought the cleaver down, cutting right into her flesh. She let out a scream of pain, her hand twitching slightly. He pulled the cleaver up as he brought it down hard, this time slicing through the remaining flesh and bone of her wrist. Blood gushed out like a fountain, the woman feeling faint from the pain. He grabbed a hold of the duct tape, wrapping a generous amount around the arm. The bleeding slowed down to a trickle, though it was obvious she had lost a lot.

"Aw boo...you aren't letting me have fun." Hiyoko said, a frown on her face.

"My apologies Palomita...she had grabbed the knife. If she got free then we would have to catch her again."

"I know." the girl said, puffing her cheeks out. She walked over to her grandmother, grabbing a hold of her throat. Her golden eyes focused on Hiyoko's crimson ones as she squeezed her wind pipe.

"What...are...you?" she said through grit teeth.

"Hmm? Wha wha? Are you confused? I'm your loving granddaughter...little Hiyoko. The one who you forced to become your dancer...the one you wanted to marry off to the highest bidder. I'm surprised you didn't prostitute me like the other Geisha."

"What are you saying Hiyoko? Mother would never do something awful like that." Akeno said.

"Actually mother, you'd be wrong on that front. You see, my father Ryusuke was very friendly with granny here. I found out some interesting information. Turns out your mommy dearest was whoring out the Geisha in your studio. She was blackmailing them too. If you don't bring X amount of money back, I'll tell your family what a little whore you are. Even if you tell the truth, they won't believe you, I'm a sweet old lady after all...the famous Traditional Dancer, Shizuka Saionji." Daisuke said, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Mom...his he serious? Look me in the eye and tell me it isn't!" Akeno cried, glaring at her mother. Hiyoko let go of the woman, stepping away so that she would look at her daughter.

"It's true Akeno...it's true. When this little shit went to Hope's Peak Academy, we didn't have a means of income. It was becoming obvious the studio wasn't doing well, not without it's headlining act. We needed money, and the Geisha were an easy means of acquiring that. So I had a dance studio in the day, and a brothel during the night." the woman admitted.

"Not just that...you had been talking something serious. About letting some foreigners have a go at your Granddaughter. That's why you wanted her to merry that former Ultimate Traditional Dancer. Because he was a businessman, and would turn my beautiful dove into a second rate whore." Daisuke said, spitting in the woman's face.

"M-mother...how could you?"

"I'm sorry Akeno...but it had to be done. The Saionji name needs to spread out far and wide. This little bitch was useless, and you didn't have anymore heirs. I was thinking of our family's future!"

"Yeah...well that's why you're in this position. Taped up, and cornered, missing a hand...you're a regular old crotchety pirate granny!" Hiyoko said, giving the woman a grin. She grabbed a hold of the knife on the table, spinning it around her hand.

"So, in order to turn you into a full pirate, we gotta get rid of one of those golden eyes!" she said, grabbing a hold of the woman's head. She held the knife above Shizuka's left eye, the woman letting out a scream.

"No please, don't do this to me. I don't deserve this!"

"Daisuke, hold her arm would you? She's flailing a bit." Hiyoko said, earning a nod from the Storyteller. He pinned her handless arm to the table, as the girl brought the knife down. Shizuka's screams of pain started filling the dining room, as she dug the knife into her eye socket.

"Hiyoko please! Don't do this, this isn't the way!" Akeno shouted, her heart thumping in her chest. Hiyoko ignored her, humming a tune.

"Jeepers, Creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers, Creepers, where'd you get those eyes? Oh ho ho, you are looking mighty find Grandmother, there we go!" she said cheerfully, popping the eyeball from the socket. She grabbed the scissors Daisuke was holding, snipping the tendon.

"Lovely, I think I like your eyes better though." the storyteller said softly. Hiyoko nodded, tossing the eyeball to the floor. She stepped on it, a small sloshing sound filling her ears.

"Ew...squishy. Say grandma, how many eyes am I holding open? Oh wait, is that how it goes?" the Ultimate Traditional Dancer asked. The woman shook a bit, feeling dazed from the blood loss. Her remaining eye was clenched, tears of pain falling from it. Akeno was full on crying now, trying her hardest to break from her bindings.

"F-fuck...you. J-just...k-kill me." Shizuka hissed.

"Kill you? No no no! That's now how it works...we can't do that! We want you to suffer in pain first! Just like we suffered when we lost our hope! That's why mommy is bound to her chair...so she can watch helplessly and do nothing!" Hiyoko said cheerfully.

"Hiyoko sweetie...I don't know why you are doing this. But there is a way...we can all just start fresh. Please sweetheart, let go of your grandmother. We can take her to a hospital, say some thief did this to her, it'll all be fine."

"Shut up mom! Shut up! We aren't taking her to a hospital, but since you want some medical care for her, I guess we can provide that." she said, reaching into her sleeve for something. She pulled out a cheery bomb, with a very lengthy fuse, coiled a bit. She unrolled it, placing it on the table, pulling the fuse all the way to where her mother's hand was. She handed the bomb to Daisuke, who grabbed a hold of Shizuka's head, slipping the orb into her eye socket.

"Now then, here's what we're going to do. There's something special that belongs to the Saionjis. Something that is apparently recognized world wide, as a precious heirloom. We want to give it to our Mistress, our Queen as a gift." Hiyoko said. She grabbed a match, placing it onto the table, resting the fuse on the stick itself. She grabbed the Zippo lighter from the table, flicking it open.

"What do you want? I can give it to you, just name it!" Akeno cried out.

"It's actually a small golden crown. It was given to the Saionji Family during the Feudal Period. It was a gift from a foreign dignitary, and we feel it would be better on Lady Junko's head. Tell us where it is and we'll let you live...doubt you'll live long though." Daisuke said firmly.

"A crown? I've never heard of this crown."

"Hmm...not the answer we were hoping for." the Ultimate Traditional Dancer said, lighting the match. The flame started burning brightly, slowly burning the stick.

"Hiyoko...think about this, you'll regret this for the rest of your life. What would your father say?"

"Oh him? Yeah...I loved my daddy, but he was proving difficult. I blew him up along with the studio. The crown wasn't there, so we had to come here." Hiyoko said, giving her mom a cutesy look.

"Soichiro is...gone?" Akeno muttered, disbelief written on her face.

"Mhmm...it sucks, I liked him. He looked like a truly wonderful man." Daisuke said, a frown on his face. A small hiss filled their ears as the fuse was lit. They all watched as it slowly trailed up toward the bomb.

"Mother!"

"Tick tock tick tock Akeno...tell us where the crown is!" Hiyoko said.

"I don't know, I don't fucking know! Mother, tell them where the crown is, please!" the woman shouted.

"Fine...the crown is..." the woman paused, feeling faint. Daisuke sighed, grabbing the scissors from the table, snipping the fuse before it reach the Cherry bomb.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Hiyoko asked impatiently, a sickly grin on her face. The woman slowly turned her head, her remaining eye peering into her granddaughter's crimson ones.

"The crown is...in a place...where you'll...never find it." she replied, a defiant smirk on her face. Hiyoko and Daisuke shared a look, both nodding.

"Well, since you aren't going to be giving us the location, I suppose you wouldn't mind if I beat it out of you, do you?" Hiyoko asked.

"Fuck...you!"

"Mom...please just tell them where goddamn crown is! It is worth less than your life!" Akeno shouted angrily, tears of anguish on her face. The woman frowned, finally relenting.

"The crown...is in Akeno's room...under her bed. There's a floorboard, pry it lose, and you'll find a box. It's in there...just let us go." the woman said. Daisuke swiftly left the dining room, heading toward Akeno's bedroom. It took him awhile, as he didn't know which room it was. Though after ten minutes of ransacking the house, he returned with a brown chest. He slammed it onto the table, pulling it open to reveal it was empty.

"So...in a chest under the floorboard eh?" he asked.

"But...it was in there!" the old woman hissed. Hiyoko growled angrily, slapping the woman across the face as hard as she could.

"You stupid bitch, that one was for Sonia. I hope you rot in hell." the blonde growled, grabbing a hold of the lighter. She lit the fuse, stepping away from her grandmother. A crimson hiss shot out of her eye socket as the Cherry bomb ignited.

"Akeno, I'm so-!"

BOOM! The splatter that accompanied the explosion was thick and pasty. Daisuke cringed a bit as he had looked away, not wanting to witness the carnage. Hiyoko however watched on, a grin on her face. Blood and brain matter was splattered across the girl's kimono. Skull fragments could be seen in her hair, her face specked with blood. It was pouring out of what remained of Shizuka's upper body, which slumped over in its seat. Akeno let out a scream, trying to jump out of her chair, and failing due to the bindings.

"Most excellent...kinda hoped Sonia would be here to see this. Shame, well mom...I guess that only leaves you." Hiyoko said, turning to face her mother. Akeno looked at her, trying to scoot away from her daughter.

"Oh...Hiyoko please...don't do anything rash. You know how much I love you baby!"

"So...you changed your ways? Now you appreciate me? When your life is almost at an end? Please...I told you before...ants make an awesome crunching sound when you squeeze them right." she said, a smirk on her face. Daisuke pulled a hammer from his bag, handing it to his fiancee.

"Don't do this...Hiyoko...Daisuke, I'm sorry...for everything. I treated the two of you like I was above you. That was wrong...I should have let you be happy. I want to be at your wedding, I want to see you grow together. You have no idea how I've yearned to ever see your children. I'm sorry, I'm sorry please, forgive me!" Akeno cried, as Hiyoko rose the hammer.

"Ah...it might be too early methinks. Daisuke bring grandmother over here, I want her to bear witness to this." Hiyoko said, earning a nod from Daisuke. He walked over to the remains of Shizuka, pulling the chair she was bound onto over to where Akeno was. The woman swallowed hard, looking away from her mother's mangled corpse.

"What are you going to do?" Daisuke asked curiously. Hiyoko smirked, as she undid her sash, neatly folding it and placing it on the table. She pulled her kimono off her body, revealing a bright yellow lacy bra, but no panties.

"I want you to fuck me, right in front of my mommy!" she said, bending down over the table, leg raised slightly.

"Hiyoko sweetie, I know I wanted to do this in an elevator once, but I don't want your mom to watch. It's embarrassing!" he said, flushing slightly at the thought.

"Hmm...okay, cut her eyes out then. She can hear it all happen." Hiyoko suggested.

"No, please don't do that!" Akeno cried, fearing what the couple would do.

"Relax, I was kidding...you are going to watch this, whether you want to or not." the Ultimate Traditional Dancer said, grabbing some eye openers from Daisuke's bag. She forced them under Akeno's eyelids, forcing her eyes to remain open. Fresh tears spilled from them from the pain. Hiyoko grabbed a bottle as well, forcing the woman to drink its contents, thankfully being water.

"Can't have you get all dehydrated from crying now can we?" she asked. She turned around, sitting on the table.

"Have you decided then Dais? Come on, don't make me wait! It's been weeks since we last had any fun!"

"Ugh...fine, I can never say no to you Palomita." the boy said, hastily undoing his belt.

Akeno tried her hardest, but couldn't look away as her daughter and her fiancee did the deed. The look on her daughter's face was of pure bliss, despite being covered in old dry blood. Her eyes started drying out, streams of tears falling down the sides of her face. Sobs rocked her body, as she continued to process what was currently happening. The downfall of the world, people killing each other, the monster her daughter had become. Her mother being killed in front of her, her husband being dead. She just couldn't take it anymore, she started screaming. She screamed and screamed, and screamed...hoping that everything would end. Hoping to wake up from her nightmare. But no matter how hard she screamed, she couldn't wake up. Hiyoko pushed Daisuke off of herself, grabbing a hold of her mother's face, glaring into her still open eyes.

"Shut up! Your fucking screams are getting to my head, it's making my brain rattle more than grandma's head exploding!" she hissed angrily.

"Hiyoko?"

"God, she ruined the fucking mood...and I was about to cum too. Pull your pants up Dais, we're running late. Ibuki is going to get pissed if we don't meet up with her soon." she hissed, grabbing a hold of her Kimono. She started redressing, fixing the garment so it wasn't out of place. Daisuke rolled his eyes, pulling his pants back up, a frown on his face.

"We're gonna finish later right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah totally, you finally hit my G-spot so we need to finish that...mind helping me with my sash? Big Sis Mahiru isn't here to help me." she said, earning a nod from the boy. He wrapped the sash around the blonde's waist, pulling her hair away as he firmly secured it around her waist.

"A-are you l-letting me g-go?" Akeno asked, causing the two Ultimates to laugh.

"Pfft...no, what gave you that idea?"

"We didn't get our crown mother, that means we sadly have to put you down. Nothing personal." Daisuke replied, finishing with Hiyoko's sash. Akeno started hyperventilating, trying to get away from the two deranged teenagers.

"No please...you can't do this." she said. Hiyoko frowned, taking a hold of the handgun Daisuke held out to her. She pressed it against her mother's forehead, a single tear falling from her eye.

"Be thankful this is a mercy killing. You apologized...you showed me your love, but I'm too far gone. They took our hope away, so I felt the need to do it to you too. See you later mom, I love you."

"No, Hiyoko!"

A loud discharge echoed through the room, throwing it into silence for a split second. The only sound that came from it was the sound of the .45 Caliber shell casing hitting the wooden floor.

 _ **xxx**_

Hiyoko let out a scream as she woke up, her small frame covered in sweat. She shivered a bit, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt the bile rising to her throat and quickly stood up, running to the bathroom. Her body shook as she vomited into the toilet bowl. She grabbed her stomach in pain, shaking not just from the vomit, but from her cramps as well. She felt something warm trailing down her leg, and reached under her night down, her finger tips dotted with pink.

"Shit...I bled right through the damn pad." she muttered angrily. She shakily stood up, grabbing some toilet paper from the sink, flushing the toilet. Once she had cleaned herself up, she walked into the other room, still shaken from her vivid dream. She grabbed a clean pair of shorts and some underwear, along with a tee shirt and a towel.

" _What the fuck was that? That was so vivid...I saw myself, and Daisuke? But what were we doing? Did we really do all of that shit? That was sick...I would never do that...no matter how fucking badly my mom and grandmother treated me."_ she thought to herself.

The strangely vivid dream continued haunting her as she took a hot shower. She just wanted to forget everything she had dreamed about. It felt too damn real for her tastes. She unconsciously reached down to her private area, feeling around for a bit. She sighed with relief as she felt her hymen.

"So I'm still a virgin...that means that dream was just that. A dream...that's what I fucking get for reading Daisuke's goddamn horror story. That bastard owes me a shitload of gummies, or I'm gonna bop him." she snapped, deciding to finish her shower. Once she was out, she wrapped a towel around her small frame, wrapping a second one around her hair to soak up the water from her dampened hair. That's when she heard her doorbell ringing. She sighed angrily, walking toward the door, sparing a glance at her clock.

"Yikes, nine am? I'm so late for the meeting." she muttered dryly, opening the door slightly. She was met with Ibuki and Chiaki, both of them slightly wet from the rain. Chiaki was holding a plastic bag in her hand, as well as an umbrella, while Ibuki had a guitar case in hers, along with a grocery bag.

"Hey hey hey Hiyo-yo! Daisuzu and Sony told us about your cramps. Me and Chichi here decided to keep you company for a bit."

"May we come in?" Chiaki asked, not at all bothered by Ibuki's nickname. Hiyoko nodded, allowing them entree.

"As long as you don't mind my naked ass while I get dressed." she said jokingly.

"We don't mind at all. How are your cramps? Are they bad? We brought some medicine and ice cream for you." Ibuki asked curiously. Hiyoko wondered into the bathroom, drying herself off. She quickly put on her underwear, making sure her pad was correctly in place.

"It hurts a bit, but the heavy flow should be slowing down a bit. I just can't believe I got unlucky. Trapped in a killing game, in the middle of a fucking storm, and now I gotta deal with Satan's Waterfall. Fan-fucking-tastic, what the hell else is next?" the blonde cried, pulling the towel off her hair. She grabbed a hold of her tee shirt, putting it on over her bare chest.

"About that...we're not just here to keep you company...we don't mean to alarm you but...well Nagito sort of escaped from Nekomaru last night. The others are on the Third Island trying to find him." Chiaki said.

"What the hell? Are you serious? I saw those chains he was in, they were too thick. How the fuck did he escape Nekomaru? Was he taking a shit?" the blonde asked, grabbing a hold of her hair dryer, and brush. She set it on the lowest setting, trying not to make too much noise.

"Uh well...you know how Coach is. Peko went to check on him and boom, Nagito was gone. He used a fork to get out of his chains too, it was pretty cool." Ibuki said, earning a small glare from Chiaki. She set the retro console she had brought with her on the dresser, plugging it into the television mounted onto the wall.

"Why the hell didn't Daisuke come to tell me?"

"He and Sonia went to the third island to help with the search. Daisuke and Sonia were worried, since you were on the rag. Can't blame them, I wouldn't want to be disturbed during that painful period." Ibuki said, having sat down on the floor, grabbing her guitar from her case. She plugged it into her waist amp, turning on. She strummed the strings, the low sound making her smile.

"So that's why I overslept. I barely felt them leave, it took us a bit to get a second mattress in here. Sonia was pretty tired too...I don't blame them. I'd probably slow them down. Still, I don't like Daisuke and Sonia being out there unarmed trying to find that fucking psycho." she replied.

"There's no need to worry, I'm sure they'll be just fine. Nagito is pretty harmless, unless he has a motive. I doubt he's outright attack anyone, especially with Peko being around."

"But Nagito cut her hand, you think Peko-Peko will be able to fight?" Ibuki asked curiously.

"She's the Ultimate Swordswoman, fighting with one hand shouldn't hinder her."

"Yeah...man this storm is getting worse...the fuck is this? Are we in the middle of a hurricane or something?" Hiyoko asked curiously, pulling her hair into a single ponytail. She gave it her signature curve, grabbing a can of hairspray from her cabinet.

"Probably, we don't have television here so we can't exactly know the weather." Chiaki replied. She finally got the NES to work, making her smile. She grabbed the Super Mario Bros. cartridge and slipped it into the slot, resetting the device. Hiyoko sighed as she finished styling her hair, unplugging the device from the wall. She walked into the other room, taking a seat on her bed. Thankfully, she hadn't bled through to the sheets during the night, that would have been embarrassing.

"Here, Ibuki brought you candy and Lunchables and other stuff for breakfast! I even brought you ice cream, but we should put it in the fridge so it doesn't melt!" she said, handing the grocery bag to Hiyoko.

"I'll take the ice cream, Ibuki you can play first." Chiaki said, handing the controller to the Musician, who eagerly begun the first level. Hiyoko looked at the bag, not feeling hungry, especially after her dream. She just looked at the food and snacks, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Hiyoko? Are you feeling sick?" the Gamer asked, sitting down next to the blonde girl. She cleared her throat, reaching into the bag.

"I had a weird dream...no...I had a nightmare. It was pretty scary." she said, tearing the Lunchables box open. She was glad Ibuki had brought her the Pizza ones, instead of the Cheese and Crackers that she detested.

"Oh...what was it about?" Ibuki asked curiously. Hiyoko poked a hole at the top of the juice pack, taking a gulp from it. She pulled the straw from her mouth, glancing at the far wall.

"Me and Daisuke murdering my grandmother and my mother." she replied. Ibuki's eyes widened in surprise, Mario hit a Goomba causing him to lose his last life, the game over screen appearing shortly after.

"Hiyoko...you can't be serious." Chiaki said, earning a sigh from the blonde.

"But I am...I am serious. It was all so vivid, and real. My mom's screams, me slamming a knife through my grandmother's hand. Daisuke cutting her hand off, me digging her eye out with a knife, her head exploding from a cherry bomb. It was all too fucking real. It's like I was there, the sirens, the screams, the agony..the smell of blood, the pleasure I got from it all. Hell, even the sex me and Daisuke had felt real. There is no way that was a dream."

"P-perhaps it was all just that...a nightmare. R-remember, our memories are all messed up. Maybe the Mastermind put fake ones in our noggins while we were snoozing." Ibuki said, a reassuring smile on her face. Chiaki remained silent, a frown on her face. She blinked a few times, as she gathered her thoughts.

"You must think I'm crazy...if I had a pen, I'm sure I could write everything down. It was as if I was standing there, watching it all on a movie screen. I was watching myself do those disgusting things, and I enjoyed it too. I'm scared...what if me and Daisuke were murderers? What if during the Tragedy we ended up killing people? Including our parents? Maybe that's why no one is coming for us, because our family is dead!" she screamed, grabbing a hold of the blanket around her.

"Hey, you have to calm down Hiyoko. None of that stuff is real...it's like Ibuki said, a nightmare. Maybe the Mastermind did put fake memories in our heads. All of us are feeling a bit confused, some are getting flashbacks to their lives, others are just the same as usual. Maybe this is part of his motive, to make us all paranoid with fake memories." Chiaki said, causing the girl to nod silently.

"I guess...but...it felt too real you know? I was such a sadistic little shit too. But there was something reassuring from it though. Daisuke was my fiancee during that dream, and I had the prettiest ring on my finger...maybe the nightmare is fake. But at least our love transcended whatever was happening in it. I looked pretty hot too."

"Oh, oh did you? Did you have big boobies and were you taller than now?" Ibuki asked.

"Mhmm...I was taller than Chiaki, and had boobs just as big as Akane's. Oh, and my hair was really long and pretty! Oh, I can't wait to grow up, especially if I grow up to be that good looking!" Hiyoko said cheerfully. Chiaki smiled, glancing at the television screen.

" _Even with the despair she dreamed of, Hiyoko can see the light at the end of the tunnel. This however is becoming a lot harder to manage. I should consult with Usami...but with Monokuma in control, that could prove dangerous."_ the Ultimate Gamer thought, a frown on her face.

"Chichi I died, it's your turn." Ibuki said, passing the controller to her. Chiaki smiled as she began the level, for now she would enjoy the game before her. Though she did have a lot of things to consider now.

 _ **xxx**_

"Hey, Junko get the fuck out here, right now!" Sylvia shouted, once she had barred the entrance to the Titty Typhoon. She heard a door slam open, the True Ultimate Despair walking out of the other room. She jumped over the bar, leaning forward against the counter top.

"What can I getcha? Feeling the rumblies in your tumbly? I could get you some whiskey if you'd like."

"Stop fucking around, I know you and Nagito are in bed together. Don't think I didn't notice Monokuma talking to him after the Class Trial. What the hell are you planning?" she screamed, stalking toward the bar. The strawberry blonde giggled, uncapping a bottle of Captain Morgan, pouring herself a glass.

"Moi? I plan nothing! Honest!"

"Really? Then what do you make of last nights escapade? I take it Nagito broke out of his bindings just because he wanted to test his luck?" the pink haired mathematician asked.

"Eh...not really. Well let's just say...there isn't much time left on the ol' ticker in the park. Ya see, I've been trying to crack this code for awhile, but sadly I'm not the Ultimate Programmer. Contrary to popular belief, I can't speak 1's and 0's that well. Guess I shouldn't have killed Fujisaki, I could have used his little brain for awhile longer." she said. Sylvia grabbed a hold of Junko's glass, spilling the drink onto the floor before slamming the glass onto the counter top. The Fashionista looked at her, a smirk on her face.

"Oh my, I thought you were going to break it."

"Why? So you can spear me like you wanted to do to your sister? I looked through your motives you bitch. Poor Serenity died without even knowing what the fuck was going on."

"Pfft...that one? Really? Why bring her up? Serenity Enoshima was just an enigma. Just a girl that looked like me, that I brainwashed into thinking was my family. Her falling in love with Mondo though...that was unplanned, so I taught her a lesson, by having her man skewer her alive. Even if I had to pull that smelly older sister of mine out of the game." Junko replied, grabbing a hold of the glass. She poured another drink out, this time downing it before the pinkette could pour it out.

"What are you planning on doing here?" Sylvia hissed, causing the girl to smirk.

"I like this attitude of yours honey, it makes me smile. You wanna know what the next motive is, but I can't tell you that. I suppose you could say I'm...running down the clock." Junko replied, pouring herself another drink. Sylvia's brows furrowed, her lips pursed outward.

"Running down the clock...to the bomb you mean?"

"If it is a bomb, then yeah. Think about it, whether you kill or not, that bomb will still go off. All of you will die, and then my grand scheme will begin." she said happily.

"What is that scheme? Come on Junko...you and I are dead in the real world. We got nothing to lose, so let's be real at least for awhile longer."

"You wanna know my scheme? Eh...I guess it couldn't hurt. Even if you did tell anyone, you'd have to explain everything. The logistics of the Neo World Program, the founders, the creators, programmers a yes...and the red curtain reveal, that all of them are my little puppets. Course, everyone finding out Daisuke, Sonia and Hiyoko are the head honchos in charge...hmm...what despair would that bring?"

"Cut the shit, tell me what you are planning here?!" Sylvia shouted angrily.

"Okay, sheesh...you try to be courteous. It's quite simple my dear...I found out something about this program we're in. There's a reason why that bomb was programmed into the game. You see, there was a glaring hole in the program, what would happen to someone in game if their avatar was deleted, or rather killed. They would become comatose in the real world, but their brain would be hooked up to the game."

"Okay...what does that have to do with anything?"

"You understand math right? 2+2 is 4-1 that's 3, quick math! Three people headed this project, and there are 18 healthy young minds in this game. My grand scheme is to copy myself and download myself into their brains! They'd be hot wired onto Junko 101 24/7! I would have a small army of people that not only think like me, but are me incarnate! The Tragedy is slowing down outside, but imagine 18 Junko Enoshimas being unleashed on the world, all at once?" the woman said, causing Sylvia to gasp. She backed away from the bar.

"You...you're insane. You can't do that...you just can't!"

"Yes I can...as soon as that bomb goes off, the final program will begin. That's when I'll make my move, and download myself into the bodies of everyone. However, there's a pesky firewall on three of the headsets that I can't get through...you see, the pods that Daisuke, Hiyoko and Izuru inhabit were reused, so the programming is a lot more secure. Shame really, Daisuke made an excellent leader during my absence." she said. Sylvia growled angrily, grabbing a hold of the Rum bottle, about to strike Junko with it.

"Ah ah ah, I'm technically a student...you kill me and a class trial will be held. Monokuma runs differently from me sweetheart, not just that...if I get murdered, your friends will get stuck here indefinitely. I turned off the auto release just in case something like that were to happen."

"Grr...you...you turned this program, meant to help the Remnants of Despair recover and sullied it! You disgusting retch!" Sylvia growled, roughly setting the bottle down.

"But I didn't do it honey...it was Kamakura who downloaded me into this program. Now he's dormant and Nagito is running wild on this island. I can't tell you the motive sweetheart, I already told you the end game...I don't have to tell you, but if you open your mouth, well...I'll have to silence you."

"Pfft...you don't threaten me, with your juvenile threats!" the pinkette shouted. Junko smirked, jumping over the bar, slowly approaching the girl.

"I'm not threatening you...in fact, I'm extending an olive branch. You see...I neglected to mention one thing. Sonia's headset doesn't have the firewall the other three have. Meaning, if she's murdered, her body will go comatose in the real world."

"Yeah so?"

"It's simple sweetheart...you kill Sonia or set up her death...and I'll get you a body. You can be with Daisuke for the rest of your measly little life." Junko said, sliding her fingertip under the pinkette's chin.

"I would never do that...I love Daisuke, but I would never do that to him!"

"I thought you'd say that...but think about it. You die here and that's it, you are just a conscious computer program. I'm an AI, there's a difference between us, but the end game is the game...we die here, we're gone forever. Do you wanna die? Or do you wanna live?" Junko asked curiously.

"Do you ever get tired of talking? Jesus that's all you fucking do. You think you can bring me to despair, but you won't. I can see that brilliant shining hope at the end of the tunnel. We aren't going to fall to the likes of you, Makoto Naegi and Yunosuke Kirigiri defeated you once. I'm sure Daisuke will defeat you here too. And I will make sure you stay dead, even if I have to die with you!" Sylvia cried angrily.

"Yawn, you are so boring Amane...really you fucking are. Here's the chance of a life time, a fresh supple body. A princess no less, you get to have a fairy tale ending, in my beautiful despair ridden world...and you turn me down. You are so fucking predictable." Junko said, having suspected the girl's answer.

"Hope will beat Despair...just remember that Junko...I got my information. You can go back to whatever hobble you're hiding in." she said, turning around. Junko however grabbed a hold of Sylvia's arm, forcing her to face her.

"Remember what I told you sweetheart, you can go ahead and blab about the endgame, if you are willing to cause your friends trauma. I gave Hiyoko a dose of despair with a Nightmare last night, a very vivid one of her Grandmother and her Mother. I can do the same to your friends...and it'll be a lot worse than the motive I got cooked up."

"Fuck you, you can't do shit to me. I baited you into talking, my friends don't need to know shit. Everyone on the outside knows, and they will find a solution." Sylvia said, pointing to the cameras.

"Ah...I neglected to mention, the cameras in the bar don't work. I disabled them, so all of you could get piss drunk in here. I was hoping something good would happen. But that's what I get when I hope for something, eh?"

"God...you cunt." Sylvia snapped angrily. Junko smirked, grabbing a hold of her face.

"You love me anyway, this is the most interesting moment of your barely living life. Just so you know...that storm is gonna get worse. You might wanna batten down the hatches, so they say. Though within the hour, Monokuma is set to announce a surprise assembly. Hope you like Pizza." she said, giving the girl a kiss on the lips. Sylvia pushed the girl back, spitting in her face.

"Do that again, and I'll drop you."

"Aw...you're now fun...hey, maybe next time I can get a finger in?" the True Ultimate Despair asked, a hopeful look on her face.

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 4**_

 _ **Restoration at 42%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 3**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 3**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 2**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


	22. Chapter 3 Act 5: The Urban Jungle

**A/N:**

 **Well today is a special day for the readers. It's gonna be quite an interesting chapter, as I have a bit of a surprise for you all later on tonight. So stay tuned, because that surprise goes live at 11PM EST.**

 **After the macabre chapter that was Act 4, you all get this much more tame Act 5. I know you are all wondering when the killing will start, but I want to take some time to get everything right. I don't know if all of the characters are in characters as it has been over a year since I wrote Danganronpa. So I'm rereading my old stuff, making sure I got everything nailed down. And since I'm also reading A New Hope, I wanted to do what Crit Fail did, make sure all of the characters get appropriate amounts of screen time, so that everyone and everything is explained better. I assure you, there will be a murder in the next few chapters. But the set up here is crucial, and you'll understand why in time.**

 **Let me know if the characters are okay. I'm trying my hardest to get into the swing of things, but it's a bit of a challenge especially after awhile. But I do hope you all like this chapter. I have a lot to say, but I'd rather keep it to myself as long as I can. I'll most likely say a lot more in the next chapter. I won't be posting until Sunday night, since I took a break today. Even now, I'm editing, and working on that surprise I mentioned, and my fucking arm hurts from typing too much. So let me know what you all think in the review section. I appreciate the feedback, thank you!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 5

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

Aside from the steadily growing wind and rain, the hospital was very quiet. Mikan Tsumiki had grown used to seeing it overflowing with people. Be it patients or fellow nurses and doctors, it felt completely alien for the facility to be empty. She had been hoping the other nurses and doctors had been somewhere on the island. However with the revelation of the Motel being shot up, she had instantly lost hope. Being around medical equipment made her strangely comfortable. She couldn't deny it, she loved being in a hospital. The scent of antiseptics always made her calm. Being surrounded by medicine, syringes and various other tools just made her calm. She guessed everyone had their own knack. Sonia liked reading books about the Occult, so she was always excited when she saw one. Daisuke would always write something to make sure he was calm, Nekomaru would exercise, and Akane would eat. These were quirks she had focused on during the last few hours...quirks that she hadn't noticed until after Teruteru's Murder Trial.

She had been hurt by Mahiru's admission. Especially when she went and used Succynolcholine, something that was meant to be used to heal, to kill instead. Though it had been Nagito that had taken it to her mailbox. She was still the one that used it, and it made her sad. The pain Teruteru must have gone through was one that she didn't wish on anyone. She unconsciously adjusted the dry gauze on her arm, as she had replaced it due to the rain. She didn't want anyone to see her burn marks, her scars of the past. She was on a new island, surrounded by friends, ones that didn't need to know that particular secret. Once she had steeled her nerves and finished washing her hands, she dried them off with some paper towels. She grabbed some violet latex gloves and put them over her hands, walking over to her patient.

"You seem rather calm." Peko mused, having focused on the Ultimate Nurse while she waited. Everything she had been doing was meticulous, as if she was going through a checklist. She had brought out the equipment first, making sure it was new before using it. Then she had washed her hands and arms, twice before donning gloves. It was alluring in its own right.

"I'm sorry...I was taught to sterilize the environment I would be working in. It just makes it harder for bacteria to infect the wound, that's the last thing we want happening here." Mikan replied, pulling the chair over to the portable table. Peko placed her hand, palm-side up on the table, allowing the nurse to pull the soiled gauze off her wound.

"Been awhile since I needed stitches. This brings me back to one of my training missions." the swordswoman mused, removing her glasses from her face. She could see well enough without them, though only things that were up close.

"Oh my...it wasn't anything dangerous I hope?" the violet haired girl asked. Peko shook her head, sweeping her wet hair out of her eyes.

"It was a graze...one of my targets had a gun. He wasn't counting on me slicing through the bullet. Even I didn't know that would happen. He just started shooting wildly after that, nicked me right on the bicep." she said, gesturing to a faded scar on her arm, that Mikan had never noticed.

"It's almost gone...that's impressive!"

"Heh...My Young Mistress knows her way around beauty products. She gave me a special cream designed to rid one of scars. I just applied it like she had shown me, never noticed if it was doing anything. After all, I was wearing a long sleeved shirt all the time." she said, chuckling slightly. Mikan set aside the gauze, cringing a bit at the blood that was oozing out.

"I was hoping it would have stopped for a bit. This is going to sting a bit Peko." she said softly. She grabbed a syringe, along with a vial of Novocaine. Once she had gotten the right amount, she held the tip of the needle to the cut, slowly squeezing the medicine into it.

"Damn, stings like a bitch." Peko hissed, gritting her teeth hard. She looked away from the cut, a grimace on her face.

"Sorry, I wish there was an anesthetic that didn't sting when applied." Mikan murmured. She set the syringe aside, allowing the medicine to begin numbing the area. As she did, she grabbed a hold of the sutures and some forceps. Thankfully, the needle already came threaded so she didn't have to waste time with that.

"What do you suppose our next motive is?" the Ultimate Swordswoman asked, focusing on her hand. She had been slowly losing the feeling in her palm, feeling nothing but numbness.

"I try not to think about it. However, since our memories were used on us already, and our secrets were used as well...I'm willing to bet it would be something worse. Family perhaps?" the Ultimate Nurse replied. She grabbed a hold of Peko's hand, biting her lip as she slipped the tip of the needle into her flesh, slowly pulling it through.

"I'm safe then...I have no family left, so they have nothing to use against me. You?" she asked, causing Mikan to shake her head.

"Not anyone that cares...my mother never cared about me. She would always come home drunk and beat me. Her boyfriend usually did the same. I had to go out and get them takeout because they were always doing things. If I got home late or the food was cold, he would use me as an ash tray."

"You're mother allowed that to happen?" Peko asked.

"Yes...you could say that was when I began taking care of my injuries. I didn't want anyone at school to notice. So I would buy bandages and alcohol swabs, for all of my cuts. I made sure to put burn cream on the cigarette burns so they'd heal quickly. By the time I was ten, I knew more about medicine than most second year college students."

"Mikan...I'm astounded! I didn't know you had such a hard life."

"It's alright Peko, I'm just trying to get by. The one thing that I wanted most of all was a friend, someone I could rely on. I never had one...that's why I was turned into a pin cushion. I was too soft, to naive. I thought if I let them draw on me and hit me, they'd accept me. You know what that got me? Three months in the ICU, doing horrible skin graft surgeries to repair the damage the acid did to my arm." Mikan replied. Peko grunted a bit, as the nurse had tugged the thread none too lightly. She softly apologized, and continued suturing the cut, she only had a few more stitches to go.

"I'm sorry you went through that Mikan, truly I am."

"It isn't your fault. I am scared though...I have so many wonderful friends here. Even Hiyoko has warmed up to me a bit...I'm scared to lose any of you. I'd never murder you, but I'm scared someone will take away someone I hold dear." she said, the focus on her stitching never wavering. Peko remained silent, reaching over for a water bottle the nurse had given her when they had arrived.

"Do you fear death?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you fear death? Are you scared that you might become the next victim?" Peko reiterated. The girl's shoulders slumped a bit, as she finished the final stitch. She tied it off, snipping it with some scissors. She checked them over, grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball.

"I'm not scared of dying. Trust me...I've been through something like this before. Held against my life, seeing my friends die...it all seems like a dream. A distant memory, one that's broken...I try to line the pieces up, but it just makes a bigger mess." Mikan said softly, as she wiped the blood away from the cut.

"You've...been through a Killing Game before?" Peko asked, eyes widening a bit in shock.

"Heavens no...I meant held against my will. At least that's what I feel in my heart. I feel like something is missing, whenever I see Hajime or Daisuke taking charge, I get reminded of that something. I think they were someone special to me, and now that I realized they were gone...I miss them."

"Oh? Could the Ultimate Nurse have herself a cute boyfriend?" the swordswoman asked, wiggling her brows a bit. Mikan let out a giggle, tossing the soiled cotton balls and gauze into the trash bin.

"Maybe...I haven't thought much about it. They do have an ahoge though, that is something I'd never forget. Let me wrap this up and you'll be all set...if it starts to hurt, I'll give you some medicine. Try not to pop the stitches, they were a bit tricky to get right." the nurse said, grabbing a roll of gauze. Once bandaged, Peko was allowed to move her hand, a thankful look on her face.

"Thank you Mikan, it's a blessing to have a nurse here. Had we found this hospital and you were missing, I doubt any of us would have known what to do."

"Nah...I'm sure one of you has enough knowledge to make use of this stuff. Daisuke is a good storyteller, and a good liar as well...I'm sure he could write a story and fool himself into playing doctor. He had knowledge of Succynolcholine after all." Mikan said, pulling the gloves off her hand. She grabbed a bit of hand sanitize, rubbing her hands together, the scent of alcohol making her smile a bit.

"Mikan...I can't promise you anything...but I didn't swear my blade to Daisuke alone. I have sworn it to all of my friends here on Jabberwock Island. I won't let anyone bring harm to you, if needbe...I'd be glad to die in your stead." Peko said, causing Mikan to gasp, eyes widening in shock.

"Peko! Don't say something like that! You are my precious friend, I wouldn't want you to die for me. I wouldn't want anyone to die for me..it's just the opposite. As the Ultimate Nurse, I strive to take care of my patients. If my death saves someone's life, I'd gladly give it!" she cried out. Peko gave a chuckle, shaking her head as she put her glasses back on.

"I see...we aren't so different then. Let us hope it doesn't come to that any time soon. We shall beat this killing game, no one else will die."

"Yes...I certainly hope so." the nurse said happily.

 _ **Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong...**_

" _ **Ahem, this is your Headmaster Monokuma Speaking. I don't know if you all noticed, but this storm is getting quite strong. For your safety, all students must head to Monokuma Bear's Pizzeria immediately. I repeat, all students report to Monokuma Bear's Pizzeria at this time for an emergency assembly, thank you!"**_ Monokuma said cheerfully, the monitor shutting off right after. Peko frowned, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"So it begins."

 _ **xxx**_

"This place gives me the creeps." Hajime muttered, as he walked down the East Hallway of Monokuma Bear's Pizza. He felt a haunting feeling walking down the halls of the pizzeria. It was as if he was expecting something to happen.

"You and I share the same sentiments my friend. Every footstep that echos off these walls is making me shiver. Not just because I'm wet, but because of how eerie this place is. Makes me feel like something is going to jump out at me." Ryouko replied, shining her light ahead of them. They hadn't found the light switch, so the hallway was relatively dark for the moment.

"I just...cannot believe Nagito would just...up and leave like that. I know he isn't right in the head, but what would drive him to leave like that?"

"That's something I myself would like to know. There's something not right about him. I don't think he was originally like that. Going back to the lack of memories, perhaps he was originally insane before being brought here. If his memories were taken and are slowly returning to him...perhaps his insanity is coming back too." the redhaired Analyst suggested. Hajime remained silent, not knowing hot to reply. They made it to the kitchen, seeing some of the lights flickering. There were a few buckets on the floor, catching some of the drips from the ceiling.

"Do you...remember these buckets last time you were here? I looked all over the island. But I don't recall seeing these here." Hajime said.

"That's because they weren't...I didn't set them out. The rain didn't start until late last night. You don't think...maybe Nagito set them out?" Ryouko asked.

"Strike one! You are incorrect, it wasn't Nagito who set those about, it was me!" the grating voice of Monokuma cried. The Monochrome bear jumped onto one of the tables, a grin plastered on his face.

"God, try not to fucking do that asshat! These animatronics are scary enough!"

"Upupupupu! Looks like my cousins are disturbing you aren't they? That's lovely! Though I would start getting comfortable around them. You never know when something may happen." the bear said, causing the two students to furrow their brows. Ryouko sighed, shaking her head, adopting a frown.

"Enough, what exactly are you planning? None of us have been exactly the same since the Second Class Trial. It's fair to say you did something, perhaps our missing memories are playing a key role in that?"

"I don't know what you are getting at sister. I'm not planning anything...though it's safe to say, I doubt you have anything worthwhile in that noggin of yours. I mean, you are a chronic amnesiac no? When you got nothing left, you got nothing left to lose, so they say."

"Be quiet you! Ryouko does have a lot to lose, her new memories here. She may not remember anything of her previous life, beyond what's written in her book. But don't you for a second think she has nothing to lose. Tell us where Nagito is!" Hajime snapped. Monokuma tilted his head in confusion, a small smirk on his face.  
"Who?"

"You know who! Nagito, tall, pale and crazy. He got out yesterday, and I can only surmise it was because of something you said. After all, he had information about the Remnants of Despair and Hope's Peak Academy. None of us talked about it, so that narrows down the list." Ryouko snapped, glaring angrily at the bear.

"Pfft...is that all? You think I'm helping out that creep because I handed him some info? You are sorely mistaken! I am Monokuma! I'm not going to help anyone kill any of you. That is all up to you, that doesn't mean I can't _motivate_ you all to do something though. You all want to leave this island no? You all want to see your family no?" Monokuma asked, holding back his chuckles.

"We want to leave this island, but spilling blood is not how we're getting out of here. Two of us fell for your dirty tricks, and two paid the price for it. We are going to beat you, not by killing, but by living. We will get out of this predicament, just you wait and see." the Ultimate Analyst hissed, her crimson eyes burning holes through Monokuma. The bear shuddered a bit, turning away from the two.

"Oh boy...if you knew the truth about what awaits you outside these islands. You'd be more comfortable settling for this paradise."

"What are you talking about? Is this about World Ender, and the Remnants of Despair? You think we buy any of that shit?" Hajime cried, almost chuckling at the thought.

"Well...you don't have to believe it. But I will say this...three of you are responsible for what is currently happening on these islands. The traitor is also among you. But you all have to decide, which four students am I currently referring too? Think you can solve it before another body falls? I doubt it! Upupupupupu!" Monokuma said, laughing as he went. Hajime and Ryouko shared a look, both of them very confused about what was going on.

"Three of us...responsible for all of this?" the brown haired lad asked. He loosened his tie a bit, grabbing some napkins from the table to dry his hand off.

"It's probably a load of shit...I doubt three teenagers would pull this off. Think about it, where does one procure the funds to do all of this?" Ryouko asked curiously.

"It would be hard for a normal person. But don't forget, Byakuya and Fuyuhiko are both quite wealthy. They could have easily set it up." Hajime replied. Ryouko nodded, placing a hand on her chin as she lost herself in thought. She pursed her lips a bit, eyes narrowed as she considered the possibilities.

"Hmm...perhaps, they would be likely candidates for this...and yet I doubt they are. Byakuya Togami was an Impostor remember? While he no doubt could have possessed sufficient funds, he didn't look the type. Furthermore, Fuyuhiko would have nothing to gain from imprisoning strangers on an island. Unless we all owe something to the Kuzuryuu's, it is highly unlikely he was behind it."

"I suppose you are right about that Ryouko."

"Hmm...it does warrant some thought though. Perhaps those two are out of the question. Monokuma never mentioned if they were deceased or not. He only said three of us are responsible. Our lack of memories is perhaps an inhibiting factor. The only suspect I can well... _suspect_ , is Nagito. His Ultimate Luck is unpredictable...he could have perhaps set this up without even realizing what it would turn into." the redhead suggested.

"It does seem like something that bastard would do. Too many variables though...like, how would he get us all here? How would he erase our memories? Furthermore, why would he erase his own?" Hajime queried, earning a hum from the girl. She jotted everything down in her notebook, circling important parts with her pen.

"This warrants further investigation. I say Hajime, I was quite lucky to have come here with you. It seems you are the only one aside from Daisuke, who can theorize and have credible points."

"I'm happy to be of help Ryouko. I've just been thinking a lot to myself since this shit started. I actually like being able to share my thoughts with someone else. Hey, quick question...have you ever felt like you were being watched?" he asked, causing Ryouko to frown.

"Not in the slightest. I've been too anxious lately to focus on my surroundings, I'm sure my squad mates would berate me for my behavior." she said, glancing away from him briefly.

"Squad mates?" he asked. Ryouko looked back to him, giving him a nod.

"Like many of the others, I also got a memory. It seems I was part of the military at some point, though I cannot say what branch. I have been behind enemy lines, countless times apparently. I saw a familiar mark on the back of my left hand, but I can't seem to find it on myself here." she said, glancing at her hand.

"That's odd...I haven't been getting any memories at all. Whenever I think about my life, it just ends. Right at the entrance to Hope's Peak Academy."

"I surmise this has to be caused by Monokuma. After all, he stated we were all missing our memories. Perhaps he intends to use them against us...drive us all paranoid with our old lives. That way we want to find answers, driving us to want to leave...forcing us to kill."

"That's a rather grim thought."

"Yeah...everything that bear does deserves to elicit grim thoughts from us all." Ryouko muttered, shivering a bit as a drop of water hit her neck. She glanced up, finding a small drip above her. She moved aside, frowning a bit.

"This place is falling apart, I doubt it'd survive another storm with heavy rain." she said.

 _ **Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong...**_

" _ **Ahem, this is your Headmaster Monokuma Speaking. I don't know if you all noticed, but this storm is getting quite strong. For your safety, all students must head to Monokuma Bear's Pizzeria immediately. I repeat, all students report to Monokuma Bear's Pizzeria at this time for an emergency assembly, thank you!"**_ Monokuma said cheerfully, the monitor shutting off right after. Ryouko and Hajime shared a look, not looking to happy.

"Seems we're in for it now. God, couldn't he have waited awhile before attempting more bullshit?"

"That's not how Monokuma works it seems. Hitting us with something like this after a Trial...it's something he'd gladly do." the redhead replied, walking over to the Soda Fountain. Perhaps a drink would help clear her mind a bit.

 _ **xxx**_

Daisuke and Sonia reached the uneventfully reached the Motel. They entered the parking lot, with Daisuke holding his gun up. He was scanning the area carefully, just in case Nagito happened to be around. He made his way toward the car, seeing the driver's side window had been broken. Glass littered the pavement, evidence of what Nagito had done. Just like Peko had said, the trunk had been cleaned of weapons. He checked just in case something else was left behind, thankfully it had all been taken. The only thing that was seemingly missing was the large gasoline tank Hiyoko had said Akane had brought with her.

"Jesus Shit, Fucking Son of a Bitch!"

Daisuke pulled his head out of the trunk, glancing at Sonia who was glaring at the broken glass. He had grown concerned at her cursing, but somehow felt like nothing was wrong. The Ultimate Princess let out a growl, turning to face her boyfriend. Her expression softened a bit, as she balled her hands over her lap.

"My apologies sweetheart. Sometimes you just have to let your anger out in one single burst. I had been holding it back for awhile, and I needed to get it out."

"You got a colorful way of going about it." he said, closing the trunk door. He grabbed his gun from his waist, flicking the safety as he walked toward the Apartments.

"Oh please, you enjoy when use foul language."

"Well...I can't exactly admit that I don't like it." he said, playfully poking her nose. They regained their composure, reaching the first apartment. Sonia grabbed a hold of the door, giving him a nod, she threw it open, and Daisuke walked in, aiming his gun in all directions.

"Clear."

"I was hoping he was in here." the princess muttered dryly. They checked the next two apartments, finding them empty of anyone as well. In the fourth apartment, they noticed a few things out of place. Daisuke ushered his girlfriend in, hoping to get out of the rain for a bit.

"Peko said she hid a gun in here. Let's start looking for it." he said softly. Sonia remained silent, as she made her way toward the dresser. She opened the first drawer, finding it empty, save for some towels.

"Daisuke...do you believe what Akane was saying was true?"

"Eh? You mean the memory? Hell if I know...I think I would remember breaking a fan." the boy replied, as he slid his hand under the mattress. He didn't find anything underneath it, and moved to the nightstand. He should have asked Peko where she hid the gun before letting her leave.

"My thoughts exactly. I would certainly remember my parents coming to Hope's Peak Academy at some point. I'm sure I would have mentioned Ashton at one point. Which is why I have a hard time believing Akane...and yet she was so truthful as well."

"I get what you mean. If I hadn't mentioned my sister, I doubt anyone would have been aware of her. If someone like Nekomaru suddenly asks me about her, by name of all things, I would think something would be wrong. Ever since the end of the Second Trial, everyone has been getting weird memories. It isn't hard to deduce who's had them and who hasn't."

"Have you been keeping track?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Partially, I haven't gotten any. Neither have you, Hajime, Peko or Mikan. Akane confirmed she got one, and I'm sure Ryouko and Nagito got one as well. Nagito is obvious, why would he have run in the middle of the night if he hadn't?"

"Hmm...I suppose that is a good theory. Gundam hasn't been acting any differently, neither has Nekomaru. I doubt either of them have gotten memories. That only leaves Ibuki, Chiaki, Sylvia and Hiyoko unaccounted for. Kazuichi and Takane made it quite obvious this morning."

"Yeah they did...I always thought I was gonna get laid first." the boy said absentmindedly, closing the last drawer of the second nightstand. He heard the sound of a gun being cocked, and looked up, seeing Sonia holding a Tokarev handgun in her hands. She looked it over, a small smile on her face.

"A Black Star Type 54, the carry gun of police officers in Novoselic. It's as if Peko knew just what kind of toy to leave me." she said, a giddy expression on her face. Daisuke rolled his eyes, forcing himself to his feet, taking notice of the boxes of rubber bullets and extra magazines.

"Guess Peko planned ahead, we should load those up. Peko said Nagito only took one box of bullets. Revolvers only have six shots, it might be prudent to have multiple magazines ready." he said, earning a nod from the girl. She handed him some empty magazines, along with a box, walking over to the bed. Both of them sat down, opening the box of bullets.

"You know...you could have gotten some if you wanted. Me and Hiyoko would gladly give ourselves to you. We're already together, on this island of despair, after all." Sonia murmured. She started loading the magazine with bullets, one after the other, almost methodically. Daisuke looked closely, mimicking her actions. It felt rather odd to be doing something like this, even if they were rubber.

"I know...but I respect the two of you. I would want all of us to be safe before engaging in anything like that. I care too much about you girls." he said. Sonia grabbed a hold of his hand, causing him to look up at her eyes.

"You're trembling...have you been anxious lately?"

"No...I'm a little cold from the rain, that's it really." he said. She frowned, brushing some hair away from his face, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Listen to me, Daisuke Del Rio...I already told you. We are going to make it out of here. You, me, Hiyoko...Kazuichi, Takane and everyone else. Yes, it's a shame that all 20 of us couldn't get out of here. But it's better that we make it out, than die along the way." she said.

"I know...there isn't a moment I don't think about it. I see Fuyuhiko laying there, blood soaking his entire body. I see Byakuya's face as he was dragged away. Teruteru's expression, Mahiru being strangled to death...I can't get it out of my head. I want it to stop, but it just doesn't. Every time I blink, all I see is pink...and I want to scream...I want it all to end. But it just doesn't...I hear it...the snapping of bones, spilling of blood...I just can't." he said softly, a tear slipping out of his eye. Sonia brushed it away, giving the boy a smile.

"I know it's hard...I see it all every day too. There isn't a moment that I don't remember those that are gone. But we can't keep remembering how they died...we have to remember how they lived. Honor their lives, and take the life of the Mastermind in their stead."

"I don't want you to die honeybun...I'm scared of what might happen." he said softly. He took a hold of her hand, holding it tightly. He yearned to feel it, her warmth, her scent...it was really helping him stay calm. He only wished Hiyoko was there with them as well.

"I'm scared too, but remember what I told you. If I show that fear, my people will start becoming fearful. Something might happen, so I have to face it head on. That doesn't mean I can't cry or scream when I don't have the chance. I've been doing it all day, the rain masks my sadness quite well, wouldn't you say?"

"S-Sonia."

"I believe it takes true courage to admit your fears Daisuke...and I appreciate that you trust me that much." the princess said, giving him a smile. The two continued loading up the magazines, setting them aside when they were done. They had nine in total, with Daisuke having a total of 120 bullets, and Sonia having 100.

"I hope Hiyoko is doing okay. Chiaki and Ibuki were nice to volunteer themselves. Though I'd really like to catch Nagito, that would give us all some much needed peace." Daisuke muttered, glancing out the window. The swirling clouds weren't going away, in fact he could tell the storm was only going to get worse.

"I agree...she doesn't deserve to search in this rain. She clutched onto my arm all night, her soft cries kept me up most of the night. I just used a trick my mom used with me. I sung her a little song and kept rubbing her belly. She slept like a baby after that."

"You really are the Ultimate Princess aren't you? If I put a pea under a stack of mattresses, could you feel it?" he asked curiously. Sonia let out a laugh, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Most likely...though I doubt I'm that sort of princess. Anyway, we do have a bit of time...we haven't exactly agreed on a meeting time. I suppose we should all start getting back before lunch if we haven't found him."

"Yup...meaning we have about fifteen minutes." Daisuke said, glancing at the wall clock. Sonia frowned, standing up from her seat beside the boy.

"I was hoping we'd have a bit more time."

"For what?" he asked, brows furrowing. She hiked up her skirt a bit, sitting right on his lap. His eyes widened a bit as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How about you use your imagination, Sheriff?" she asked softly, pressing her lips against his. The boy moaned in surprised, placing his hands on her waist as he kissed her back. He pulled away from the kiss, looking into her eyes.

"Sonia we can't...you know the couple having sex always dies first."

"Actually, you are wrong...if memory serves correctly, it's always the black guy that goes first. Such a racist trope, I wish they'd be done with it." she muttered dryly, looking quite disappointed.

"We're not in a movie Honeybun! This is real life."

"Then why is your gun poking my thigh?" she asked curiously, giving him a smirk. He sighed, frowning as she started suckling on his neck. Once Sonia had made up her mind, it would take an Atom Bomb to change it. He supposed he could indulge her a bit. He snaked his hands under her dress, grabbing a hold of her breasts. She let out a small gasp, capturing his lips as he started massaging them.

"Mmm...I'm gonna ride this dick so hard...I've been imagining it for awhile now." Sonia whispered between kisses. The boy chuckled, allowing the girl entree into his mouth. They heard the monitor suddenly turn on, being startled, Daisuke accidentally pushed Sonia off himself, the princess landing roughly on the ground.

"I'm so sorry baby."

"It's okay." she groaned, glancing up at the monitor.

 _ **Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong...**_

" _ **Ahem, this is your Headmaster Monokuma Speaking. I don't know if you all noticed, but this storm is getting quite strong. For your safety, all students must head to Monokuma Bear's Pizzeria immediately. I repeat, all students report to Monokuma Bear's Pizzeria at this time for an emergency assembly, thank you!"**_ Monokuma said cheerfully, the monitor shutting off right after.

"Fucking cock blocker...guess we'll have to wait until tonight." Sonia muttered, jumping to her feet. She grabbed a hold of her pistol, hiding it in her stocking, making sure her skirt covered the handle. She placed the magazines in various places around her body, making sure all of them were snug.

"Sonia honey, Hiyoko is on the rag...I doubt we'd be able to do anything. Knowing her, she'd probably want some too, despite being subjected to Satan's Waterfall Monthly."

"Why, isn't that a lovely euphemism? Come on, let us get this over with. If I could shoot Monokuma I would, making all of us, especially Hiyoko, come here for this stupid shit." the princess hissed, an angry look on her face. Daisuke swallowed hard.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." he muttered, as he finished storing his pistol. He made it outside, catching up to Sonia not long after. They spotted Peko and Mikan walking toward the Motel, and decided to wait for them.

"Hey, get your hand fixed?" Daisuke asked. Peko nodded, showing the boy her hand, though it was currently wrapped with a plastic bag.

"I had to keep it from getting wet. I wouldn't want Mikan's handiwork to be ruined after all."

"I don't mind re-wrapping it. I'd have to change those bandages after awhile...which reminds me, Daisuke I think its time to get your stitches out. I can do it after the assembly if you'd like?" the Ultimate Nurse said.

"That would be great...actually, could I talk to you in private for a bit? Sonia, Peko go on ahead, me and Mimi will catch up." he said. Sonia shrugged, continuing onward to the Pizzeria, with Peko trailing after her, holding her Katana tightly in her grasp.

"Is something wrong Daisuke? Are you perhaps sick? Do you need some medicine?" Mikan asked. He shook his head, waiting until the others were out of earshot. He shivered a bit, the wind and rain had picked up a bit, making him very cold, and wet.

"Don't freak out or anything...but does the hospital have any pregnancy tests?" he asked.

"Yes of course, we're stocked with various kinds...why do you need one?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Sonia has been slightly sick all day. We haven't had sex since getting together, but since we're missing memories...well you get the picture. I want to make sure she isn't pregnant while we're here. Could I count on you to bring a couple with you?"

"Certainly...this is actually the first time I've used one. It's so exciting! If it's a girl, can I name her?"

"Mimi, we don't want Sonia to be pregnant okay?"

"Oh...you're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a silly question." she said, swiftly turning around, heading back to the hospital. Daisuke sighed, running after her.

"Come on, I'll keep you company. I didn't mean to be a dick...if Sonia is pregnant, and she agrees to it, you can name the baby. Only if she's a girl." he said.

"Aw...thank you Daisuke, you are an amazing friend. I think the name Serendipity sounds cute...what do you think?" she asked, earning a curious look from Daisuke.

"Serendipity? Why such an...odd name?"

"It isn't odd...it just sounds cute, and I saw a poster earlier with that word in it. So why not?" she asked curiously. Daisuke chuckled, shaking his head.

" _I sincerely doubt she even knows what Serendipity even means. But it is a beautiful name...maybe she does know what she's doing. She is a nurse after all."_ he thought.

"Okay...Serendipity it is...wait until Sonia hears it, she'd gonna love it." he said, giving Mikan a half hug. She sighed contently, hugging the boy back.

"Thanks for agreeing to letting me name her Daisuke. It makes me happy that I can share in such a beautiful moment with a friend."

"You're welcome." Daisuke replied, giving Mikan a grin. Despite the poor weather, the Ultimate Nurse had finally gotten the boy to calm down, and partially put the class trial behind him.

 _ **xxx**_

The mood within Monokuma Bear's Pizzeria could be described by a single word. _Miserable._ It was as if the world was against them. The storm outside had become stronger, the fat rain had gone sideways, and the wind was rattling the windows rather hard. The fifteen students were soaked to the bone, dripping all over the floor in the dining room of the pizzeria. None of them had found where Nagito Komaeda had been hiding. Though they figured he couldn't have been exempt from the assembly, since Monokuma had called it. Daisuke was certain he was nearby, but he didn't want to say anything. He was leaning back against one of the tables near the stage, his arms wrapped around Hiyoko and Sonia, both girls were shivering from being wet. But their shared body heat was at least keeping them warm. Akane didn't seem bothered, despite her being in her bikini. Nekomaru had come prepared, wearing a yellow rain coat and hat, only his legs and feet had been wet. Gundam had been soaked as well, the only article he possessed that wasn't wet was his muffler, which was bunched up on the table, his Devas resting within. Daisuke was at least glad the little rodents weren't wet, he knew Gundam wouldn't be able to hold himself together if he lost them as well. He remained silent, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Ugh...I cannot believe this shit...I had finally fallen asleep and this asshole calls an assembly. The fuck man? Can't you see I'm on the rag? Jesus, I wanna kill the son of a bitch!" Hiyoko shouted angrily. Daisuke rubbed her side, helping her calm down.

"She Devil, must you announce to the entire world that you happen to be ovulating? We could have been spared that notion. I believe none of us needed to be aware of it." Gundam said, looking slightly disgusted at the Traditional Dancer.

"Hey fuck you! If you had to deal with cramps like I did, you'd be fucking pissed off too! Fuck!"

"Just try to stay calm okay Hiyoko? I don't want to imagine what pain you are in right now. But I'm certain this will be over soon." Hajime said, giving her a reassuring look. The blonde girl flushed, glancing away from him.

"Okay big bro...I'm sorry." she said softly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I hope the pain goes away soon, I hate seeing anyone suffering for too long." he said.

" _ **Suffering? It seems to me like I'm on!"**_ the peppy voice of Monokuma cried, bringing their attention to the large flat screen mounted to the wall.

Monokuma was standing in front of what looked like a map. He was dressed in a fancy black suit, holding what looked like a pointed in his paw. Standing next to him, on the right side of the map was Monomi, who looked uncomfortable in her blue dress. She was holding something in her paws, but Daisuke couldn't tell what. The map that appeared on screen looked to be of Jabberwock Island. He also noticed a spinning red object with two sharp tails on either side in the center of the map, or rather in the blue areas of the ocean. It didn't take him long to figure out what it was.

" _ **Ahem...this is a special weather bulletin. This is your Meteorologist, Monokuma, along with his stupid assistant, Monomi!"**_

" _ **Hey, don't be mean to me...you forced me to be here after all."**_

" _ **Shut up! Ahem...as you have all noticed, it has been raining heavily since last night. The cause of this happens to lie one hundred miles away from Jabberwock Island. This right here, Hurricane Despair!"**_

"Hurricane Despair? God what an awful name for a storm...I'd rather it be called something else." Daisuke said firmly.

"Same...it doesn't even sound threatening." Kazuichi added, taking a gulp of his Dr. Pepper Cherry. Takane stood next to the boy, her eyes firmly on the screen in front of her.

" _ **Well, I could have named it something else. Katrina, Harvey, Irma, Maria and Florence were all available names."**_

"You are such a piece of shit Monokuma." Ryouko spat angrily, earning a laugh from the monochrome bear.

" _ **Aw honey, thanks for the compliment. Anyway, as you can all see...this Cone is covering the entire chain of islands. The storm won't make landfall until tomorrow night. For the next few hours, winds will pick up, as well as rain."**_ Monokuma continued, pointing to the storm slowly moving on the map.

" _ **Hurricane Despair is currently moving towards Jabberwock Island at fifteen miles an hour. It is expected to make landfall tomorrow night at 9:05PM. The storm has already reached Category 5, and the eye of the storm is expected to make landfall over the Third Island...this is oddly specific."**_ Monomi said, sifting through her papers. Monokuma growled angrily, slamming his pointer against Monomi's head.

 ** _"You aren't supposed to question anything! Keep reading!"_**

" _ **Uwah...okay. Hurricane Despair's winds are currently 175 miles an hour. It has a pressure of 908 millibars. A hurricane of this intensity has never struck the islands, so we are unsure if the hotel is safe. So until the hurricane has passed over the island, no one can leave the Pizzeria."**_ Monomi said. The reaction was instantaneous.

"What?" Sylvia shouted, eyes wide in shock.

"You can't fucking keep us here! We would be much better at the hotel!"

"Rocket Punch his nearby. We can hole up in the hotel, the hell is wrong with you?!"

" _ **Now now, I understand your concerns. However, the hotel is quite unsafe. The restaurant is open air, the moment the hurricane makes landfall everything will be blown away. The cottages also aren't that safe. You need to be in a solid building, and this was the one that I picked out for you. Neat huh? You get to stay here in this amazing pizzeria!"**_ Monokuma said cheerfully.

"Solid building? Amazing? I don't know if you've noticed. But there are leaks everywhere, and this building doesn't even sound safe!" Ryouko said firmly.  
"Where are we going to sleep? We don't have food, water or even medicine!" Hajime snapped.

"NEKOMARU NIDAI REQUESTS WE BE LET OUT!" Nekomaru shouted, his anger flowing through him. Before anyone could say anything, a loud creaking sound filled the area. They all looked toward the dining room entrance, seeing a familiar face pushing a large trolley with him into the room.

"Hello everyone...did you miss me?"

"Nagito...what are you doing here?" Sonia cried, being taken aback by his sudden appearance. Daisuke reached behind his back, drawing his gun slightly. Peko however put her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

" _Reveal your gun now and it will all go to shit...keep an eye on him before you act."_ she whispered softly in his ear. He nodded, relaxing a bit as he looked at Nagito.

"Alright...what's your angle? Why are you here? I bet you're in bed with the Mastermind eh? Is this all your sick suggestion?" Daisuke asked calmly. Nagito shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"You misjudge me Daisuke...I don't mean to kill any of you. You are all shimmering with hope. If anything, I'd like for one of you to kill me. And allow me to become your stepping stone. The only reason I came here, was because I noticed the storm coming. I spent all night gathering provisions and bringing them here, for all of us."

"Bullshit! What about your attack on Peko? I suppose she cut her hand all on her own?" Nekomaru snapped angrily, holding himself back. Nagito rose his hands up slightly, an innocent look on his face.

"I apologize...but I was merely observing the firearm collection. Making my own list so that none were taken. However, Peko misinterpreted my actions. She attacked me with her sword, and I felt the need to defend myself. I didn't mean to hurt you." the boy said, bowing apologetically.

"Pfft...you don't look sorry." Peko said firmly, holding her katana firmly. With her stitched hand, it would be harder to draw the blade, though she knew her fate was sealed if she did.

"Regardless, it doesn't matter what your intention was. After what you did to Teruteru, do you actually think we would believe you? How do we know you didn't poison that food? Or the water?" Hajime asked curiously.

"I'm certain you can't inject anything into a sealed can." the Ultimate Lucky Student deadpanned, showing off the palettes of canned goods he had brought. There was enough food for all of them for at least a few days.

"Hmm...even if he did poison them, we still got the stocked fridge here. Sure it's all pizza, prepacked salad and other junk. But we can at least eat that instead of anything he provides." Sylvia said.

" _ **If you say so...then again, how are you going to cook that pizza if the power goes out? Sure we have a generator, but are you sure we have enough gas until the storm has passed?"**_ Monokuma asked curiously.

"Heh...I'll take a look at it. If we shut down things we don't need, then we'll save on gas. Even a full tank will be enough. All we have to do is head to the Motel, fill up a tank and then we'll be fine." Kazuichi said, a grin on his face.

"Oh oh! Ibuki wants to bring some candles from the Titty Typhoon! The ones they have there smell rad!"

" _ **What part of you can't leave didn't you understand? Do I need to make it a rule? While it is storming outside, no student shall step outside this pizzeria. Don't make me make it official!"**_ the monochrome bear snapped angrily.

" _ **You can't keep them trapped in there! They'll have a better chance at Rocket Punch on the first island. You are just a big meanie bear!"**_ Monomi cried. Monokuma growled angrily, grabbing a hold of the bunny rabbit.

" _ **I'll show you what happens when you mess with Meteorologist Monokuma!"**_ he shouted, wailing on the bunny.

" _ **Ah please...don't slam me against the map! It'll mess up it's accuracy!"**_ Monomi shouted. The feed cut off to a poorly drawn Monokuma and Monomi, the phrase "Technical Difficulties" being written on it. Before anyone could move, the heard the the sound of scraping metal down the hall.

"What the hell is that?" Daisuke asked.

"The front door, hurry! We can still leave!" Hajime said, sprinting down the hall. Everyone else followed suit, hoping to leave the Pizzeria before it was too late. However, they made it to the doors, just as the metal gate made it down. Hajime and Kazuichi punched it, trying to lift it up, to no avail.

"Dammit...this must be part of Monokuma's motive. Lock us here during this storm, with Nagito. Think about it...most of us are getting memories, the ones we were missing. Maybe he's banking on us turning on each other during this storm." Ryouko said.

"Oh my...that is rather shocking." Sonia said.

"Using a hurricane as a means to drive us to murder. I say, if I wasn't in the middle of it, I would say I'm impressed." Sylvia said softly.

"Makes an interesting story idea, I just wish I wasn't the protagonist." Daisuke muttered.

"Well...since we are all here...why not make use of the facilities while we've got them? There's an arcade filled with games, and I spent most of the night collecting tokens for each of us to play a game." Nagito said, pulling out a large burlap sack from behind his back. He jingled it a bit, the sound of coins coming from it.

"No thanks...I think I'll be just fine in the dining hall." Akane said firmly.

"You just want a crack at all the food! We can't eat it Akane, we gotta ration it, after all we don't know how long we'll be here!" Nekomaru said firmly.

"Don't give me shit old man, you know I eat when I'm stressed!"

"Spending my next few days with you mortals is going to be the bane of my existence. As if being stuck in this circle of hell wasn't bad enough. Now I must face the literal entrance to hell, this blasted pizzeria is going to drive this Dark Lord to unleash his full power." Gundam snapped angrily, brushing past Nagito as he headed back to the dining room.

"This is not going to end well...I can already tell." Daisuke muttered under his breath. His anxiety was slowly returning...he really wished he had brought his Storybook with him. Just feeling its cover, or the strap of his bag would have calmed him down more than anything else in the world.

 _ **xxx**_

"It seems Monokuma has begun antagonizing them again. He's most likely about to deliver the next motive." Yuno said, glancing at one of the screens. It was displaying current images of Monokuma Bear's Pizza, one of the places that had been added by the Virus.

"Are you sure about that?" Makoto asked, standing next to his fellow Ultimate Hope. The young man had grown slightly over the weeks, easily towering over Yuno. Though only two days had passed for the Remnants of Despair, several days had passed on the outside world.

"We've been monitoring the game closely after the Second Class Trial. Their brainwaves have been altered slightly. They are showing signs of memory reconstruction. I thought this machine was supposed to erase them all, not restore them." Junko said, spinning around in her chair, the little girl had been tapping away at her tablet, checking on the mental state of the remaining 14 students, the ones that weren't comatose that is.

"That was the original design...it seems Akira missed something. Shit...if the Future Foundation hadn't pushed us...we could have had a proper testing phase. We could have caught whatever this virus is." Yuno snapped angrily. Makoto placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure Daisuke, Sonia, Hiyoko and the others know what they're doing. Hajime at least isn't showing signs of Kamakura in him. I believe this is what he wanted in the end." he said, glancing at the pod where the Artificial Ultimate Hope was resting. Yuno was going to say something, when he heard the door open behind him. He saw his fiancee Sayaka making her way into the room. She looked rather distressed, her uniform being a bit out of place. She was clutching a tablet in her hands, a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry to bother you three while you overlook this. Akira just received a message, it isn't good news." she said. The Ultimate Pop Sensation handed the tablet to Yuno, still in sleep mode.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Do you remember the school Nick transferred from? Morning Hope Academy, in the United States?" Sayaka asked curiously.

"Yeah...it's on the Hope's Peak Charter Program, along with Hope Hills High School in Vancouver Canada, and another school in Europe. Hope's Peak International was supposed to absorb those schools once it opened. What of it?" Makoto asked curiously. Sayaka pressed the side button on the tablet, swiping her finger. A white play button could be seen on the center of the screen, with a tap, the video started. A familiar monochrome bear's head could be seen spinning on screen. Soon after, a familiar appeared on screen.

He was sitting behind a wooden desk, inside what looked like an office. The carpet was a rich blue, and there was a seal printed onto it. There were two flags behind him, one of the academy he was in, and the other the very recognizable Star Spangled Banner. At either side of the office, were large cabinets, housing trophies, accolades and various other awards. Bright sunlight could be seen pouring through the windows, making the monochrome bear stand out even more. The seal printed on the floor looked rather familiar.

It was that of a bald eagle, clutching thirteen olive branches in one of its talons. It had a banner in its beak, spelling out the name Morning Hope Academy. Behind the eagle was a shield, colored to look exactly like the American Flag. The eagle was bordered by fifty white stars, in the eagle's left talon was a coin that read, E Pluribus Unum, a Latin phrase meaning, Under Many, One. Monokuma gave a little laugh, a grin on his face.

" _ **Hellooo people of America and the World! You must be wondering why I, Monokuma, Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, am coming back to you after everything that happened? Well that's because Despair isn't over yet! Even now, there are a few students from Hope's Peak Academy, who stubbornly cling to hope. However, Hope's Peak Academy wasn't the only school with Ultimates! So my brand of Despair cannot end, not yet!**_

 _ **That's right everyone...allow me to bring you all a Brand New Killing Game! I'd like to welcome you all to Morning Hope Academy, located here, in beautiful Anaheim California!"**_

An image of a building appeared on screen. It was a large, five story building, which was made of beautiful golden limestone. The roof was slanted down, tiled with terracotta roof tiles. The entrance was in the shape of an arch, tinted glass doors bearing the name of the academy in white letters. The building itself was roughly the size of Hope's Peak Academy. It had large square windows, on top of the second floor was a towering glass structure, which rose taller than most of the building, ending at the fourth story. It the outside panes of glass were shining brightly in the sun, steel beams held the structure together. The right side had a similar looking building, starting out on the second floor was well, though this building wasn't rectangular like the other. This one was shaped like a silo, and towered over the fifth floor of the academy. It was the tallest part, being about seven stories tall, and in the shape of a dome. There was a round object visible from an opening on the far right side, a large telescope in fact.

The image shifted to a picture from above, showing the entire school. Behind the main part of the building, one could see a dome on the top of the second floor, most likely a pool. There was a courtyard in the back, lined with palm trees, and small ponds. There was a long path that extended from the back of the school toward a large white building, most likely a dormitory. There was a grassy field on the right side of the academy, a large brick wall towering over it, bearing a large iron fence on top. The entire property was enclosed by a brick wall, a single path leading to the front entrance of the academy. Several palm trees could be seen all over the campus, along with a few other different types of trees, all of them being lush and green. It was a large property, most likely being larger than even Hope's Peak Academy. Aside from the dormitory building, there was another small building, that no one could exactly place. Makoto noticed all of the images featured blue skies, images taken before despair.

" _ **This facility was created shortly after the Hope's Peak Charter was created back in the early 1990s. It has recently been remodeled as well...or well, the technology has been updated. I say recently, but really, the last time anyone stepped foot inside this place was about five or six years ago. However...it seems people, especially young people, don't understand jack shit about Despair!"**_ Monokuma snapped, flashing images of the school in its current state.

"Oh my god...it looks just like Hope's Peak...they're armed to the teeth." Sayaka said, noticing the mounted guns atop the school, currently firing into the distance. Surrounding the front of the school where various armored vehicles. Large mounted guns could be seen, as well as some MK93 machine guns, all of them firing on their own. They even spotted a Tank, and some automatic RPGs scanning the area.

"What...what the hell is that? That glass over the building, it looks like something was built around the school. Notice how only the front of the building is visible, and the guns are sticking out through small openings?" Makoto asked curiously.

" _ **I see...you all must be wondering about the Dome. Morning Hope Academy was a last stand of sorts. When the Ultimate Students located here were all...well killed for lack of a better term, 27 youngins, a teacher and the Headmaster locked themselves in. The United States Army erected a bullet proof, attack proof dome over the entire facility. Not only that, this was state of the art, noise reduction, missile proof even. The inside was made special too, made to imitate bright blue skies, and it even has an artificial weather system. This place is pretty rad. But you know what happens when Despair gets inside a place...it works its grubby paws deep into the seams until it snaps."**_ Monokuma said, a grin on his face. The image shifted to the remains of a man, who lacked part of his lower body. There was a smoking car next to him, a large hole being blown out of the side. Yuno grimaced a bit, swallowing the lump in his throat.

" _ **That's the Headmaster by the way...poor bastard. Tried his hardest to get out of that car. Too bad he was turned into a human crash test dummy. Ah...gotta love America, they have a lot of cute toys to play with. Including some Military grade tanks. Shame our dear President ended up hiding like the little weasel he is. However, this cool school has broadcasting tech that streams live to the White House Bunker! America has lost 29 of the 48 continental states. Imagine what would happen if good old Donny pressed the big red button? But of course he isn't going to do that is he? Because he's still sane...but let's see what Despair can do to an old battered brain!"**_

"Oh my god...whoever is controlling that Monokuma wants what remains of the U.S. Government to nuke the country!" Makoto cried.

"I'm surprised no one has fired nukes yet...even in all of this, I guess some countries managed to keep order. Even if the people have lost their minds." Sayaka said, a frown on her face.

" _ **AHAHAHAHAHA! This brand new Semester is going to be great! Let's see what remains of America's hope going head to head in a killing game! Sure, 16 of them are Japanese, but that doesn't really matter. It serves them right for choosing to go on a field trip on the cusp of Despair!"**_ Monokuma said cheerfully. He jumped onto the desk, holding the American flag above his head, or rather one of the smaller ones.

" _ **In Two Thousand and eighteen,**_

 _ **Despair moves across the sea!**_

 _ **For Glory, God and Despair**_

 _ **And the Hope's Peak Company!**_

 _ **For the New World is like Heaven!**_

 _ **And we'll all be rich and free!**_

 _ **Or so we have been told**_

 _ **By the Hope's Peak Company!**_

 _ **Or so we have been told**_

 _ **By the Hope's Peak Company!"**_

" _ **Upupupupupu! See you all soon kiddies! The count down to despair begins! In 14 days, Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing will begin! I hope you all tune in America!"**_

The video ended, showing a counter currently counting down. It was on 14 days, 9 hours and 29 minutes, and steadily counting down. The four didn't exactly know how to react, except with worry. Makoto took a deep breath, being the first to regain their composure.

"What are we going to do about this?" he asked.

"There's nothing we can do Makoto. We can't exactly abandon our post here, not to mention this is in America. It would take us an arm and a leg to get to California. Morning Hope Academy is heavily guarded, more so than Hope's Peak Academy ever was. They have better weapons, tanks, mortars...we'd need a lot of planning to even begin an operation." Junko said, causing the three adults to look at her. She had a frown on her face, her head bowed down.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't be here to watch this stuff."

"It's okay daddy...I'm aware of mother's insanity. I don't blame anyone but her for this. It was only a matter of time before someone imitated this Killing Game." she replied.

"Fuck! I just can't believe this shit...28 poor people are about to be subjected to this shit. No one should be put through this, not like us...not like Class 77 is!" Sayaka snapped angrily.

"I'll contact Foundation Headquarters. Perhaps there's something we can do. Maybe Munakata will put together a team."

"Yes...I'll do the same. We were left in charge while Sonia, Daisuke and Hiyoko were in the Neo World Program. Junko sweetheart, I want you with me, Sayaka stay here and keep an eye on our upperclassmen. I gotta call together a meeting. Oy vey." Yuno muttered. Sayaka took a hold of his hand, causing him to stop.

"Baby...be careful okay? Don't do anything rash." she said. He smiled, giving his fiancee a hug.

"I won't, I love you."

"I love you too." the Pop Idol replied, sharing a kiss with the man. Junko scrounged her nose a bit, pulling on her father's coat.

"Come daddy, you and mommy can swap spit later."

"Hey! Don't talk like that missy, you may have Junko's analytic mind, but you aren't an adult!" Yuno scolded, a smile on his face.

"You seem rather amused by it all."

"Well, I wouldn't be but you are just a mischievous little rascal." he said, picking the girl up. He gave her a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"No daddy stop! Not in front of mommy and Uncle Makoto!" the girl whined, holding back her giggles. Makoto and Sayaka shared a smile, both looking at the two fondly.

"Come on, let's see if we can settle this issue. I'll get you some ice cream too, if Akira managed to fix that machine."

"Okay, love you daddy."

"I love you too Junko." Yuno replied. Though it still felt odd, he couldn't deny his love to his daughter. Even if she did have Junko Enoshima's name. He frown inwardly, thinking about Morning Hope Academy.

" _I can't do much of anything...whoever you kids are, I wish you all the best of luck. Don't fall to despair...we'll get you out of there as soon as we can!"_

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 5**_

 _ **Restoration at 42%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 3**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 3**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 2**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


	23. Chapter 3 Act 6: The Urban Jungle

**A/N:**

 **As I promised on Friday, here is today's update, and boy is it an interesting chapter. I must apologize for all of the filler, but is leading you all somewhere. Tensions are beginning to rise, especially with being forced inside the Pizzeria. I'm not gonna say anything, all I will say is...It's about to go down.**

 **Chapter 3 is honestly a blast to write, especially because it's so different from what I had originally planned. Yet it has ideas and plots from the original, along with ideas that I came up with on the spot. I'm making this shit up as I go along, and I hate to admit that but sometimes that's what you have to do. I was having trouble connecting the plot points, but now that I just let my hands write while pausing to make sure points connect when I want them too, well you get this. From now on, each chapter is going to be a lot longer than before, each one might have more acts than intended but while most are devoted to daily life segments, the Deadly Life segments are the literal end of a chapter, so I gotta stretch them out as much as I can. Chapter 4 is when our cast will start getting some answers. Though I don't have anything planned yet for Chapter 4, as the fourth island is an amusement park, so I don't know what to do. I honestly don't want to do the whole fun house bullshit, because I honestly hated that part of chapter four, too fuckin green and red for me. But I do like some of the plot points, playing as Nagito and discovering that cashe of weapons, so that might come back.**

 **As a friendly reminder, the SYOC is still open, currently I have accepted 3 male characters, and 2 female characters, adding them to my own, there are five boys and four girls. There are two slots open for males and three for females, and I do this because I require that Faculty member, who will be counted as either male or female. I may even add two faculty members as well it's something original and I haven't seen it anywhere before. Originally, Chisa was going to join Daisuke and the others in this story, but I couldn't make her work. So I had to omit her from the story. So that's why I am asking for Faculty members, be they teachers, secretaries, or whatever else, just no one from upper management. You all have 15 days as of now, so I hope to see more applications soon!**

 **Shout out to Crit Fail, for sending some of his readers my way. Be sure to check out his works, A New Hope, and his entire series. He has an SYOC as well so be sure to read that. I just found out what he did in Chapter 49, and the mother fucker has yet to feel my true wrath, but I can at least send some of you his way, unless you all came over from him, in which case...well tell him I said hi, and that he should watch where he steps...**

 **All joking aside, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter as Shit is in the catapault about to be splattered into the fan, however it will be up to you to find out who pulled the chord. See you all next update!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 6

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

It hadn't been long since Monokuma's weather forecast. While he hadn't delivered a motive, the use of a storm to lock everyone inside was genius. If Daisuke cared to admit. Monokuma knew that while the storm was passing the island, everyone would remain locked in their cabins. That meant no one would be able to murder, and the Monochrome bear didn't want that. He still believed Nagito was involved, but he couldn't be too sure about it. He had been sitting at one of the tables in the Arcade, the sounds of the game boxes filling the room. He was looking out the barred window, seeing the hard rain striking the glass. It had gotten so bad, that he couldn't exactly see outside. Lightning flashed in the sky, and a few bolts raced across the clouds. The storm would only get worse, and he wasn't exactly sure he felt safe within the Pizzeria. He would have felt more comfortable with his Storybook, to at least have something to occupy his mind. Alas, he would make do without it.

He shivered a bit, his wet clothes weren't exactly helping him. He had taken off his shirt and jacket, having laid it out on the table. He couldn't exactly take off his pants, as it wouldn't be right to do it, with so many girls being around. He rested his head on his hand, almost falling asleep, when the loud sound of clinking tokens filled his ears. He jumped a bit, as he glanced toward one of the nearby slot machines. The only one who had been with him was the Ultimate Gamer. She had felt right at home being surrounded by games. She had been getting tokens from most of the machines, but he didn't exactly know what for. He grabbed his slightly damp pink shirt, slipping it on as he walked toward the nearby slot machine, seeing three flashing 7's on it.

"Hey Chi, did you get the jackpot?" he asked, causing the pinkette to look at him. She gave him a nod, having swept all of the tokens into a bucket. He glanced at the ground, seeing four more metal buckets filled to the brim with golden coins.

"I'm trying to get the top prize. It's gonna take me awhile to get 1,000,000 tokens. So far I only have about 5,000."

"Jesus, that's still a lot. Sorry I'm not good at games, if not I would help you. I'd probably end up loosing you tokens." he admitted, a frown on his face.

"It's alright, I think I can handle this just fine. But if you do get tokens, would it be alright if I took them? Please?" she asked, giving him a puppy look. Daisuke pressed his lips into a thin line, flushing slightly.

"Y-yeah, sure. What prize are you trying to get anyway?" he asked. He still hadn't passed by the Prize Counter, so he didn't exactly know what she was going for.

"It's a Game Girl 3D, one of the newer handhelds. It has a bigger screen than the one I have. Not only that, it takes cartridges from the Game Girl Advance, so I can still play all my games. It even comes with new releases that I haven't played yet." she replied. Daisuke chuckled, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Don't ever change Chi, your love of games is cute. It's the only thing that can distract us now, if I'm being honest."

"Hmm...I believe games can bring people together. It doesn't matter who you are, there is a game for you. Whether that's an RPG like Pokemon, or a brawler like Street Fighter, there has to be something. This arcade has some next gen consoles, and a lot of downloaded games. Maybe we could all play some later." she suggested, earning a nod from the boy.

"Sure, if we can convince the others. In fact, I think I'll go talk to them. Maybe we can play some Pokken Tournament, I know Hiyoko would be down for that."

"Yes! But I call dibs on Gardevoir."

"Just as long as I get Greninja. I'll be back, keep collecting those tokens Chiaki, I'm sure you'll get to a million soon." he said, taking his leave. He walked back to the table he had occupied not that long ago, searching for his jacket, only to find the table empty.

"The fuck? Where'd my jacket go?" he asked aloud.

 _ **xxx**_

"Daisuke wants what?" Sonia exclaimed, causing the Ultimate Nurse to cringe at her voice. Despite them being locked up within the family bathroom. It was a small room, with a changing station and a high rise toilet, along with a sink. However, the lights were flickering every few seconds. The floor was dirty and sticky, and an odd pungent smell lingered within. At least the toilet was clean, but even then that didn't make the two girls feel any better.

"He wants me to administer this pregnancy test. He just wants to make sure you aren't pregnant okay?" Mikan said, holding the box in her hand. Sonia growled in annoyance, glancing away from her in a huff.

"Why couldn't he have told me this himself?"

"I'm sure he was going too. However, with everything that's going on, we have to keep this matter private. Which is why I want to do it as soon as possible." the nurse said. Sonia sighed, groaning a bit as she glanced at the ceiling, noticing the brown tiles above her.

"Ew...why did this have to happen? Any other time, I would have welcomed a storm. Of course it has to be a hurricane, and it has to lock us in this creepy disgusting pizzeria."

"Yes, it isn't ideal. Trust me, there's nothing more I want to do than to disinfect this disgusting hobble. I don't have any medical equipment, so if someone gets injured, I'd like to at least have a sterile work environment. I went ahead and cleaned the toilet, so you can...you know." Mikan said with a flush. Sonia sighed, swiping the box from the nurse's hands. She looked it over, finding the instructions inside were in English.

"Mikan, would you mind turning around?" Sonia said, withdrawing the stick from the box, pulling the cap from it.

"Oh...sure yes, would you like me to wait outside?"

"No it's fine, we're both women after all. Just cover your ears, I'm afraid to admit this, but my stream is a bit louder than most." the Ultimate Princess said, a flush on her cheeks.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Sonia. I'll cover my ears though, just pee on the tab, I'll take care of the rest." she said, donning some violet medical gloves. She covered her ears right after, allowing the princess to do her business.

After a minute, the blonde finished with the test, handing it to the Nurse. Glancing at the box, Sonia read that she would have her accurate answer in about two minutes. She hated to admit it, but it was the most grueling two minutes of her life. She was shaking a bit, mostly due to her still being wet, but also due to nervousness. She was about to say something, when someone knocked on the door. Mikan hastily shoved the test in her pocket, turning towards it. Sonia grabbed a hold of a nearby mop, placing it down on the floor.

"Oh, Mikan I'm sorry...I didn't think you'd be using this bathroom."

"Sorry Nekomaru...me and Sonia are cleaning it. In case there's a medical emergency, I'd like to have a clean place. There are some other bathrooms down the hall, much cleaner than this one." the nurse said.

"Alright...thanks for letting me know...see you both later...uh good job cleaning, I guess." the brolic man said, speeding off down the hall. Mikan sighed, closing and locking the door afterwards.

"That was a close one." Sonia said softly, earning a nod from Mikan. She reached her hand in her pocket, eyes widening a bit. She turned around, gulping as she pulled out two similar looking tests.

"So...did you get the result?" Sonia asked curiously. The nurse giggled slightly, shaking her head without facing her.

"Just another minute...sit tight okay?" she asked, earning a small nod from the girl. Mikan remained silent for the two minutes, having turned away from the princess. She had been nervously fiddling around, chewing on her bottom lip.

" _Oh no...I got these mixed up. These were the only two I brought with me. How could I have been so stupid? I didn't even think she'd approach me and ask me if I had one. How did she even find out about it?"_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, choosing to remain silent for a few more seconds. She picked one of the two sticks at random, pocketing the other as she turned to face the Princess.

"Um...Sonia, before I tell you the answer...Daisuke promised me something. He said I'd be able to name the baby if it was a girl, I wanted to run it by you."

"Huh? Does that mean that I'm..." the princess said.

"I'm sorry...maybe I should have told you the answer first. The test came out negative. I guess you vomiting earlier today was a result of stress and paranoia." Mikan said, holding the test out to the princess. She saw the word Negative written across it, sighing with relief.

"That's good I suppose...eventually I will see a Positive on one of these. But as of now, it's a blessing in disguise. As for your request, I don't see why you couldn't name our baby. What did you have in mind?"

"Serendipity...Daisuke said it was odd, I just think it's cute." the girl said, placing the test back in the box. She placed inside a plastic bag, shoving it in her apron pocket to dispose of later.

"Hmm...it's a very beautiful name. Alright, on the event that we one day have a baby girl, you shall name her for us. Not only that, I name you our official Midwife. Novoselician Queen's usually have their children in the palace. So having you there with us will be quite the benefit...though I could name you as our Nursemaid as well. That way you'd have an official title."

"Oh no...no no no. Please...I'd like to just be the Ultimate Nurse...I have no issues being your Midwife, though I've never delivered a baby. We can talk about this later. For now, I think I'd like to clean this bathroom a bit." the violet haired nurse said. Sonia gave her a bow, heading toward the door.

"Thank you so much Mikan...I appreciate your discretion. I'll be sure to tell Daisuke the news. If you could keep this from Hiyoko, I'd appreciate it." she said, earning a nod from the nurse. She left the bathroom shortly after, leaving Mikan on her own. She walked over to the mirror, glancing at her reflection.

" _Oh god...please forgive me for what I've done...I know I shouldn't have done this. I should have just come clean, but I couldn't have her freaking out about this."_ she thought to herself. She reached into her pocket, glancing at the tests, one had the word Positive written across the small screen. The other had the word Negative written on it, and she didn't know which one belonged to who. The door to the bathroom hastily opened, another female walking in, causing her to pocket the second stick.

"Uh...hey, about before...do you have the result?" she asked. Mikan nodded and turned around, showing the result to the girl.

"Yup, no worries...your test came out Negative." she said.

"Whoo... I guess I worried for nothing. Try to keep this a secret would you?"

"Of course, a Nurse puts her patients discretion above everything else." Mikan said, giving her friend a smile, even though she was dying on the inside.

 _ **xxx**_

"You know, I really don't like how that fucking thing is looking at me." Kazuichi said, shuddering a bit. He had found himself in Pirate's Alcove, not wanting to be anywhere near Nagito, who had been reading comics in the dining hall. He had been accompanied by Takane, Hajime and Ibuki, the four of them having found something to do there.

Pirate's Alcove was an area of the Pizzeria with Pirate themed attractions. There was a rocking ship coin machine, styled after a Pirate ship instead of a pony. There were also some video game cabinets placed at the very back of the large room. It was a lot more dim than the other areas of the pizzeria. There was a large chandelier above them, made out of hundreds of small crystals. Posters of pirate themed movies, including Pirates of the Caribbean. There were some creaky wooden benches bolted to the ground, all facing toward the dilapidated looking stage. The curtain had been drawn, and a pirate themed Monokuma Animatronic was on stage, looking directly at the four teenagers. It was tall and slender, black and white, fluffy yet robotic. One of its hands was missing, having been replaced with a hook. It was wearing an eye patch over its right eye, the lightning bolt shaped red one glowing slightly. It also had a shredded looking coat, a tricorn hat on his head, and was wearing some leather boots. It was what had Kazuichi on edge.

"I honestly think it's kind of charming. It at least doesn't look as threatening as Monokuma does." Takane said, taking a seat at the bench next to him. She took a hold of his hand, slipping her fingers through his.

"I have no idea how you can find that fuckin thing charming." he deadpanned, shuddering a bit.

"Aw yeah! Ibuki wins again! Gimme those tokens already!" Ibuki cried out, pressing her face against the machine she had been playing at. The slot was filling with the tokens she had won, which she grabbed and pocketed. Hajime glanced at her, setting down the plastic gun in his hand.

"How many did you get?"

"77, it isn't much but at least Ibuki can get some small prizes from the MonoMono Machine." she said cheerfully, a grin on her face. She grabbed a hold of Hajime's arm, giving it a small bite.

"Ow! Ibuki, I told you not to bite me."

"Oh oh...I remember! Come here, give Ibuki a hug!"

"Uh...no thanks. I think I'm fine." the brown haired boy said, backing away from the girl. Ibuki adopted a mischievous look, tackling Hajime into the ball bit behind him, laughing her head off. Multicolored balls rolled around the floor, causing Kazuichi and Takane to glance at them. Hajime was trying and failing to wrestle himself free of the Ultimate Musician.

"You think she likes him?"

"Maybe...she did say she bites people she likes, so that's a plausible theory." Takane replied, amused at the two. Hajime however suddenly sat up, moving his hand around the ball pit. Ibuki, who sat on his lap gave him an odd look.

"What's up Ahoge? Find something weird in the balls?"

"Yeah, I felt something under my back. It was small and metallic...here it is." he said, finding the item. He opened his hand, eyes widening a bit.

A .45 caliber bullet sat in the palm of his hand. Ibuki stared at it, standing up from his lap, stumbling out of the ball pit. Takane and Kazuichi walked over to the pit, seeing the bronze bullet sitting in his palm.

"Whoa...where'd you get that?" the mechanic asked, being slightly perturbed at the discovery.

"Right here, Ibuki pinned me down and I felt it on my back. Quick, help me look around. There may be more." he said. The three teenagers nodded, walking into the ball pit. The started moving the balls around, feeling the bottom of the pit carefully. However, after fifteen minutes, they didn't find anything.

Hajime frowned, looking at the bullet in his hand. He was aware of the guns Peko, and Hiyoko had discovered. He was also aware that Nagito had messed with them. If he had found a bullet there, he could only assume that the Ultimate Lucky Student might have brought them there. Even though he wanted to ask the lanky white haired teenager, he knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"What are you thinking about?" Takane asked curiously, having seen the expression on Hajime's face.

"I'm thinking Nagito has his hands in this. He might have brought a gun and some bullets here. If he did, then all of us are in danger."

"You actually think he'd do that? Ibuki doesn't believe he would." the musician said, tugging on one of her twin tails.

"He poured chemicals on the arm of a paralyzed victim, and looked like he was enjoying it too. I think he's capable of anything." Kazuichi said firmly. The lights above them flickered a bit, the gusts outside having picked up slightly.

"The storm is getting stronger...we seriously need to consider our options here. Especially how we're going to be sleeping in this place while the storm comes over us."

"Hmm...oh I know! This place is rigged with security cameras, and I passed that room walking in. I'll see if I can get access to the cameras around us. That way, one of us can stay in the Security room and keep an eye on everyone else." Kazuichi said.

"Brilliant idea babe, I volunteer as well. Two of us watching the restaurant itself would be ideal. Especially when dealing with someone like Nagito." Takane said, giving her boyfriend a smile.

"Ibuki will help too! Just tell her what to do and she will help out!" Ibuki said happily.

"Let's just take a look at the security room first. We'll figure everything out later. We might have to find the generators too, since we'll more than likely lose power. Hajime, Takane I want you to search for it. Ibuki and I will take the security room."

"Alright, oh...but we don't have any way to communicate." Hajime muttered. The Ultimate Mechanic let out a chuckle, reaching into his jumpsuit pocket for a plastic bag.

"Here, I brought these Talkies from the electronics shop. I thought we would need them for something. I'll be on channel 3, just let me know if anything happens." he said, earning a nod from Hajime.

"Be careful alright sweetheart?" the white haired Astronomer said. She and Kazuichi shared a kiss, before they left the Alcove. Neither of them noticing the person that had been watching from the shadows.

 _ **xxx**_

"Akane, you have to stop eating so much." Nekomaru said, watching the Ultimate Gymnast finish her fourth bowl of instant ramen. She slammed it onto the kitchen counter top, a grin on her face.

"No way old man! I gotta get my fill!" she cried happily.

The pizzeria's kitchen looked to be state of the art. It was similar to one found in a five star restaurant. There was a large refrigerator, which was where the fresh food, pre-made salads and pizzas were kept. Aside from that, there was a freezer that was filled with frozen cuts of meat, all hanging on large meat hooks. There were four gas stoves, each having four burners. The counter tops near the stoves were made of stainless steel. There were two large ovens, as well as a large pizza oven that could cook four pizzas as once. It worked on a conveyor system. One had to press a button, depending on how many pizzas they were making, for it to turn on. Hanging above the stoves, was a rack filled with pots, pans, sauce pans, frying pans, and various utensils for cooking. The far wall was covered in blue tile, and had a rack filled with various sized knives. Overall, the kitchen looked like it belonged in a five star restaurant, not in a children's pizzeria.

"You know what I just noticed? Why the fuck does the word fridge have a D in it but refrigerator doesn't?" Akane asked, glancing at the ceiling absentmindedly.

"You honestly surprise me. There's so much about you I have yet to understand. Like how someone can just walk around in a swim suit and not be bothered." Nekomaru said, trying not to look at Akane's form. Her blue striped bikini was form fitting, leaving nothing to the imagination. And now that she was wet and cold, he saw more of her breasts than he wanted to admit.

"Pfft, you act as if you haven't seen anything. Need I remind you of our night of hot passion?" Akane asked with a smirk. Nekomaru flushed, glancing away from her.

"That was one time Akane. We shouldn't have been doing that, especially while Daisuke was in surgery. He lost his fucking arm after all."

"Yeah, but he's all better now. I mean he's got that metal arm now...hey, do you think it vibrates? I mean if it does then Sonia and Hiyoko will be having some fun with it." she said, a grin on her face. Nekomaru smacked her head with a wooden spoon, causing her to cry in pain.

"No perverted thoughts about our friends Akane. We have to talk, seriously...especially about our current predicament." the man said, sounding rather serious. Akane looked at him, pouting a bit as she rubbed her sore spot.

"What's wrong about being here? It's storming like crazy outside, if the bear wants to keep us alive, then fine. We got food, water, games and a place to shit. That's enough right?" she asked.

"It isn't that...it's who we are here with. Nagito obviously planned part of this, the storm was something we couldn't prevent. But why would he bring food from Rocket Punch here? Unless he already knew about it beforehand. Meaning he probably suggested it to Monokuma." the Ultimate Team Manager said. Akane frowned, reaching for the pot that had what remained of the ramen. She poured some more into her bowl, grabbing a hold of her chopsticks.

"Well, if he did plan it then we can't do anything about it. I mean hell, I know what he did to Teruteru was cruel. But that bastard wanted to rape all of us. Can't exactly say he didn't get what was coming to him." she said, slurping on her noodles.

"That's just it though...if he gave Mahiru the weapon, that's all well and good. But why did he have to torture him before dying? Couldn't he just leave it as is?"

"Come on Coach, you are asking me a dumb question. That's like asking me to understand crazy. The dude is bonkers, fucked in the head...you actually think I get what flies through his mind?" the gymnast asked.

"I suppose you are right. I'm just worried about you, I don't want anyone else to die." he said. Akane smiled, giving him a wink.

"Worry not Coach, I'm not gonna die here. I got a lot to live for, a lot more than you can possibly understand." she said, placing a hand on her stomach, sighing contently as she had finished eating.

"You know...there's something I wanna know. You have a lot of stamina and potential to become a good fighter. What motivated you to become a Gymnast in the first place?"

"Oh that? I haven't told you? It was this really annoying old man. See, I got a lot of siblings back home...try eight of them. Mom and pops don't really make the cut with their jobs. Had to go out and work so I could feed them. I guess I entered some contests and caught the attention of this trainer. He found out I was a waitress and went to the restaurant I worked at every day, asking me to enter a Gymnastics competition. Didn't give it much thought until he mentioned the prize." Akane replied, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"So...you entered for the money at first?"

"Yeah. But once I entered the second tournament, and then the third, I saw it was a good career. Hell, I kept winning them all and the money helped my folks out. Some blond drunk approached me after one of those contests, told me Hope's Peak could use me. Didn't think I'd get brought to a fuckin island hell hole though." she admitted, a frown on her face. Nekomaru nodded firmly, having kept his head bowed as he listened to her story.

"Alright then...I've made my decision...I'll get you out of this island. You have a responsibility to your siblings. That means I have to protect you with my life."

"Eh? Come on Coach, I can take care of myself. What...was my pussy that good?" she asked, a smirk on her face. He smacked her with a spoon again, causing her to cry in pain.

"Keep that to yourself. In this game, anything can be used against us. That camera there doesn't work, so we at least have freedom from the Mastermind. But not from prying ears...next time you wanna listen to us speak Sylvia, try to be discreet." Nekomaru said, glancing out the door. The Ultimate Mathematician walked in a second later, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Sorry Coach, I was just going to heat up this can of spaghetti O's. I haven't been here long, and trust me...I won't say anything about this." the pinkette said.

"I trust you Miss Amane, I'm sure you are most trustworthy than some others here." he said. Sylvia gave him a nod, grabbing a saucepan from the rack.

" _Oh Nekomaru, if you know the truth about me, you'd probably destroy me."_ the mathematician thought, frowning inwardly.

 _ **xxx**_

Hiyoko frowned, her golden eyes looking around the empty Prize Room. It wasn't just a Prize room, but it was also a small dance club, complete with a game of Dance Dance Revolution, and even a flashing multicolored dance floor. The room was large, and a lot darker than

normal. All of the windows had been covered with light blocking curtains, the walls having been covered in felt, most likely for sound proofing. Over the dance floor, was a rigging of several strobe lights. There were three DDR machines in the room, all of them blaring their demo songs. The prize counter was on the left side of the room. It was a large showcase filled with various prizes, from plushies, to video game consoles. If you had enough coins, you could get it.

However, the Traditional Dancer had been apprehensive. Not only because she was menstruating, but also because she had found something at the prize counter. There were two showcases mounted at the back of the prize room. One of them was filled with typical prizes, plush toys, video game consoles, music devices, and other attractive things. The other showcase however was startling.

It was full of weapons. One of the low tier prizes was a sickle, a hand held, curved tool mostly used for gardening. That one was five thousand tokens. Up from that, was a military grade knife, a K-Bar, that looked rather sharp. That one was ten thousand tokens. Up from that, there was a sledge hammer, which Hiyoko found odd. Though it looked more like the mallet used in Super Mario Brothers, the head wasn't wood, it was made of steel. The top tier prizes were firearms, the lowest one was a Smith and Wesson Air Weight .38 Special revolver. The prize that cost one million tokens was an assault rifle, though she couldn't exactly name what kind it was. There were hand grenades as well as bullets, even a sniper rifle. Seeing this case honestly didn't make her feel any better.

"What kind of psycho actually makes those prizes?" she muttered under her breath.

"Mistress Hiyoko, there you are. I've been looking for you for awhile now." Peko said, startling the girl a bit. She huffed in annoyance, glaring at the silverette.

"Sheesh Peko, don't fucking do that."

"My apologies...what was it that had your full attention?" she asked curiously. She pointed toward the case, the swordswoman trailed her crimson gaze to the showcase. If she was surprised, she didn't show it. Sometimes, Hiyoko wished she had Peko's aura. No matter what, she could contain her emotions, while she couldn't do jack.

"This changes things...it seems I now understand why Nagito wanted us to play the games. I believe he's eager for us to start getting tokens, that we we all have an avenue for murder."

"Tch...that prick. If anyone wanted to kill, all they'd have to do is smash the case." the blonde said.

"Actually, you can't smash the case at all honey!" the grating voice of Monokuma said, as he jumped onto the counter. The two girls faced him, both giving him a glare.

"Oh? Is that so?" Peko asked.

"Yup! In fact, I just made it a rule. If anyone tries to break a case for a prize, they'll get a supreme punishment from me! Thanks for actually bringing this to my attention. Though it does take away the excitement of someone getting killed with glass. Pu-hu, you must be happy with yourselves eh?" Monokuma said, hastily typing on his eHandbook.

"Not really, it just made it harder to procure a weapon. Though knowing you, you already thought of another way to produce an incentive for us." Peko said.

"Eh...I'm mostly making this one up as I go along. Trust me, I had another thing completely planned. But I guess mother nature threw a wrench in it. Have fun ladies, maybe you could have yourselves a little dance off. It's okay if you get blood on the dance floor Hiyoko, in fact I think a couple of singers would love it of you did! Upupupupupu!" he said, jumping behind the counter.

"Fucker." the blonde hissed. She heard a jingle coming from her pocket, and reached for her student ID, seeing the new rule that had been added.

 **New Regulation: Rule 14: If anyone attempts to get a prize without the right amount of tokens, or breaks the showcase, they shall be punished on the spot.**

"This just advertised the prizes to everyone. They'll all wonder why Monokuma would make such a rule. Now that will drive us all into panic mode." Hiyoko muttered.

"It's as I said, he found a way to make an incentive, even without directly giving us one." Peko replied. She pulled her glasses off her face, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Makes you wonder what he's truly planning." the dancer replied, shoving her ID back in her pocket. She let out a small whimper, clutching her side. Peko was instantly at her side, keeping her from falling to the floor.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah...another pad, I need to go change it. The first day is usually my heaviest, I should be okay after tomorrow." she said softly. Hiyoko hated feeling vulnerable. With her being on her period, she couldn't really react like normal. Meaning she'd have to move around while being in pain all the time, it painted a huge target on her back.

"I shall carry you to the bathroom them. I'm sure Nagito brought some toiletries with him. Though I hate to use anything provided by him, it's better than nothing." Peko said, lifting the petite girl off the floor.

"Wah...I can walk myself to the bathroom Peko. Jesus, I'm not a cripple!"

"Yes, but you are in pain. Let us not exacerbate your situation, you are vulnerable enough as it is." the swordswoman said. Hiyoko frowned, glancing away from her.

" _Even she sees how vulnerable I am...Goddamn it, I fucking hate it here."_ she thought angrily.

 _ **xxx**_

Ryouko hadn't said much since being locked inside Monokuma Bear's Pizza. She had been mostly thinking about the possibilities of murder. As the Ultimate Analyst, she liked to analyze a situation until every solution was clear to her.

She didn't know why, but aside from analyzing the situation, she had walked through every room of the pizzeria. They had been barred from the theater, but she had managed to sketch a full map in her notebook. Aside from that, she found areas of vulnerability, rooms where murders could potentially happen. The hallway leading to the theater was also questionable. There was something odd about it, especially because she saw water coming from under the wall, but didn't find a way to determine why. The parts and service room for the animatronics was also a likely place for murder. She had made mental notes on the positioning of the cameras, noting the ones from the Kitchen and the Prize Corner and Dance Hall were nonoperational. All of the windows were barred, preventing access to the outside, and Pirate's Alcove had a ventilation shaft large enough for someone to hide. These were just things she managed to figure out from a single glance.

But that wasn't what was worrying her, it was the fact that she was being tactful. And while an analyst does look at a situation very carefully, they don't usually come up with contingency plans. She had been coming up with places to hide, to counter, to defend. She had taken notice of the firearms in the Prize Counter, but had said nothing. Now that she had received a notification of a new rule being added, she begun suspecting her peers. She didn't know why it was, but she was becoming more paranoid. Out on the islands, there were too many variables. But being trapped inside a small building, with one too many murder weapons laying around, it made her anxious. The scariest part of it all was the familiarity of it all, as if she had been through something similar before.

" _What could all this mean? Why are we being trapped here, in the pizzeria no less? Certainly the hospital, motel, hell even the bar would have been a more stable place. Could it be the sizes of the buildings? Was the hospital too big? The bar too small? Why this place...what makes this place more viable than any other?"_ she asked herself. She wrote each thought down in her notebook, trying to keep her handwriting legible as she wrote.

She briefly looked up, shuddering a bit when she met Nagito's gaze. He just gave her a small smile and a wave, continuing on with his reading. He hadn't said anything to anyone, he had just sat there. Aside from grabbing some chips, refilling his cup, and taking off his soaked jacket, the Ultimate Lucky Student hadn't said anything. To everyone else, he was minding his own business, but to Ryouko, he was planning murder. Or rather, banking on despair. If he banked on someone getting hurt during the fireworks, that meant he was waiting for something to happen. He needed despair in order for hope to work, or rather bad luck in order to get good luck. It made her even more paranoid than she cared to admit.

She let out a small squeak when she felt something furry brushing against her leg. She glanced down, noticing it was one of Tanaka's hamsters. She didn't exactly know which one it was, but it was honestly a surprise to see it. It gave a few squeaks, scurrying away from her before stopping. She pushed herself away from the wall, following the small rodent. It didn't take her long to find the Dark Lord, who had been standing next to the Parts and Service door.

"Is something the matter Tanaka?" she asked, remembering he didn't like being called by name. He bowed his head slightly, allowing his Deva to climb up into his muffler.

"Yes, that man parading around as paragon of hope. I can sense darkness within him. No matter how many enchantments I cast, this darkness doesn't seem to vanish from this dark place. It seems he's enlisted aid from the darkness itself, and while normally I would welcome it, it isn't very kind. I believe he is planning something, far darker than he has previously." he replied.

"Hmm...I'm inclined to believe you. His lack of action is...worrying, for lack of a better term. But there's nothing we can do about it. We have nothing against him, and we can't tie him up like before. He'll just get himself free." Ryouko replied.

"Indeed, I considered such tactics myself. In the end, there is only one thing that has come across my mind. It may be selfish, but I believe it is a just cause." he said. Ryouko tilted her head, her eyes widening a bit.

"You...don't mean what I think you mean, do you?"

"Indeed, he presented my Dark Queen with her weapon. Why shouldn't I present him with a one way ticket to hell?" the Dark Lord asked. Ryouko sighed, standing her ground firmly.

"Because, despite us being in a shit situation, I'm sure Mahiru wouldn't want that. Listen, I don't know if you knew each other before. I don't know what kind of relationship you two had. But do you think she wants you to die?"

"She'd want me to do what I believe is correct. And I believe unleashing my full power on that mortal fool is right. I have been thinking about it quite a lot."

"No...you just want revenge...I get it. But remember, Peko wanted revenge on Byakuya as well. Not only that, she almost attacked Nagito during a class trial. There is no salvation for you if you do commit that atrocious act. Think about your friends, your family...your Devas." she said firmly. Tanaka remained silent, looking away from her.

"I suppose you have a point...I wouldn't want my younger relative to be worried about me. This Dark Lord may not have many blood relations, but Otonashi is quite adept...he was to be appointed in my army. I of course cannot do that without leaving this place alive."

"Atta boy Tanaka! We're gonna get out of here, all of us. After we do, we can take care of whatever unfinished business we have." Ryouko said. The lights above them flickered briefly, finally going out. The rough sounds of the wind outside rattled the window, making both of them frown.

"It seems the storm has grown stronger. Hmm...I haven't witnessed such an attack from mother nature in many moons. She is a formidable foe, but even she cannot defeat the mighty Tanaka Empire! We shall take over this world, or my name isn't Tanaka the Forbidden One!" the boy shouted, his laughter echoing through the hall. Ryouko sighed, adopting a confused look on her face.

" _Well...at least he's not thinking about murder anymore. Though that doesn't mean the rest of us aren't getting ideas."_

 _ **xxx**_

"Shit, I was hoping we could fix these cameras before the power went out." Kazuichi muttered dryly. He and Ibuki had spent the last couple hours within the security room, messing around with the cameras.

It was by far the smallest room in the pizzeria. It was a typical security guard station. There was a desk, with a flat screen television on top of it, which had images of every camera in the establishment, 12 in total, as two of them were broken. There was a small metal fan on the side of it, which had been on due to the office being too hot. Aside from that, there was a computer, where several wires had been hooked into, one long HDMI cable being hooked to the television. It was the CCTV that gave live feed from the cameras to the office. Aside from that, there was a tablet, that would be used to shift between cameras, as well as a music box for whatever reason. There was also an office phone, but since there was no phone tower, it was of no use to them.

"Man...I still can't believe I lost my jacket. It was my favorite one too." Daisuke said, a frown on his face.

"Hmm...what color was it again? I'll keep my out for it." Kazuichi said from under the table. Daisuke leaned back against the desk, glancing at the phone, which had a blinking number on it.

"It was purple. I got it from the clothes shop on the second island, it had this sweet logo on the left breast area. If you recognize the Triforce from LoZ then you'd be able to find it."

"Duh, that's like the most recognizable symbol in the world, second only to the Pokeball." the mechanic said.

Along the way, they had ran into Daisuke, who had been looking around for his jacket. Upon hearing Kazuichi's plans with Hajime and Takane, decided to help. He had been helping the pink haired mechanic out, messing with the live feed from the cameras. He couldn't get any sound, just real time images, so he had seen all of his friends hanging out together. Chiaki hadn't moved from the Arcade, and by now must have been annoyed with the loss of power. Ibuki however had found a more meaningful use of her time. Namely the Monokuma Bear poster within the room. She had been staring at it oddly for a few minutes before booping its nose, only to find out that it actually squeezed. She had been doing that for at least half an hour. The lack of power didn't seem to deter her one bit.

"Even with no power, this phone is still flashing." Daisuke said, a look of interest on his face.

"It's probably battery powered, in case of an emergency. Last thing you want is the phone lines to be down."

"Hmm...yeah maybe." the storyteller said, pressing the play button on the machine.

" _Welcome to your new career as a performer/slash entertainer at Monokuma Bear's Pizza. Right now we have two special suits that double as animatronic and suit."_

"Huh...a suit that's also an animatronic? That's pretty sweet, I'd like to see something like that. The ones on stage are fuckin creepy." Kazuichi said firmly.

"Probably because this place has been abandoned. I was near one of the Bunny Monokumas earlier and it smelled like something died inside." Daisuke said. He glanced at Ibuki, who was still giggling to herself, as she kept squeaking the nose on the poster. He sighed, playing the next message. Nothing of interest was on, so he skipped it, only to skip it again when whoever had sent it congratulated the Security Guard for surviving the second night.

"Makes me think this place is haunted." Daisuke murmured, as he got to the fourth message.

" _Hey, thanks for showing up earlier than requested. We've been tasked to do some cleaning, and some things got stored. Uh...I'm sure you've noticed the lack of animatronics on the floor. That's because all of them are going through maintenance. They were meant to be taken to a warehouse, but we didn't have time...by now you must have heard. The Dual suits are operational however, after learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple spring lock failures, the company as deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. For now, they shall remain in animatronic mode until further notice."_

"Spring lock failures?" Daisuke asked, causing Kazuichi to come out from under the desk.

"Hmm...those suits must work on a sort of hydraulic system. Instead of it being oil, it's spring loaded. The locking mechanism must have malfunctioned. Hell that's a nasty way to go, I feel bad for whoever got killed that way." the mechanic said, a grimace on his face. Daisuke hit the pause button, not wanting to hear more.

"You're right...so, I take it there's nothing you can do without power right?" the boy asked, earning a nod from Kazuichi.

"Yup, we might as well head out of here. We'll have to find the generator and turn it on, that is if it's operational. Thankfully, there's a Parts and Service room here. That means there should be some tools I can use." Kazuichi said.

"Good plan, I'll radio in to Hajime." Daisuke said, grabbing the Walkie Talkie attached to Kazuichi's waist, as the boy had gone back under the table, checking on some wires. He pressed the side button, clearing his throat.

"Breaker breaker, Hajime this is Daisuke, do you copy?" he asked. The feed was quiet for a second, before getting a reply.

" _I copy loud and clear. We're in the basement of the restaurant, the bulbs don't work but we managed to find the generator, over."_

"Ah...that's good. We actually lost power top side...let's all meet up at the Dining Area. With this loss of power, I want to make sure everyone is present and accounted for. Over."

" _I read you, me and Taka are heading up now. See you soon, over and out!"_ Hajime said, ending the call. He pocketed the radio, grabbing a hold of Ibuki's arm so she stopped poking Monokuma Bear's nose.

"Ibuki Mioda I will snap your finger if you don't stop that." he hissed, earning a giggle from the girl. She pinched his nose, a grin on her face.

"No you won't! You love me too much Daisuzu! Besides, I can see you grinning!"

"I am not grinning. Seriously, that honking is annoying as hell...reminds me of those fucking clowns at the circus. Ugh..." he said with a shudder. Kazuichi stood up, wiping his hands with a spare rag.

"Those wires were a bit greasy, but they work just fine. Can't blame them for being that way though, with how much grease is in this place." he said.

"It's a pizzeria, I guess the grease traps don't work. Come on, let's head to the dining hall and reconvene." Daisuke said. The three students walked out of the office, heading down the west hall. Ibuki ended up slipping on some water, grabbing onto Daisuke's arm. Thankfully she didn't fall on the ground

"Whoa...someone should mop that up!"

"Yeah...this place is leaking everywhere. I really have to question Monokuma's thought process." Kazuichi muttered, noticing the overflowing bucket of water.

"Let's just keep going, I'll empty it out later." the Ultimate Storyteller said. Thankfully, when they got to the Dining Room, everyone had already been there. They were cold, but at least their clothes had dried over the course of the day.

"It seems everyone is present and accounted for. What exactly are we going to do now?" the Ultimate Princess asked, glancing around the darkened room. There was a lone candle on the table top, providing them with a bit of light.

"Well, we found the generator earlier. But we couldn't really see down there, all of the bulbs are blown out." Hajime said.

"Aside from that, it was really musty in there, but it did smell like gas. I think there might be some gasoline we can use for the genny. Just gotta find a torch and we'll be set." Takane added.

"Actually, me and Kazuichi are gonna take a look inside the Parts and Services room. We might be able to find some torches in there, for now we should all stay in one place. Once me and Kazu have power back, you can all return to whatever you were doing." Daisuke said.

"That's fair, I was having a blast reading these comics. I do hope you restore power soon, we can't live in the darkness forever." Nagito said, earning a glare from a few people.

"Yeah...we're not doing it for you. Come on Dais, the faster we get the power back, the faster we can get back to the office." the mechanic said.

"Do you want me to come with you honey?" Takane asked, causing Kazuichi to shake his head.

"Nah...you stay here. This is man's work, last thing I want is you smelling like oil and gasoline. We won't be long." Kazuichi said, giving the girl a hug. He and Daisuke disappeared down the hall, using the light of their student ID's to guide them. Hajime said something to Takane, before running after the two, following them down the hall.

"Hey, thought I would join you. After all you don't know where the basement is." he said, a small smile on his face.

"True, my dumb ass forgot to ask." Daisuke said.

"I don't like this you guys. This storm is getting worse, there are leaks everywhere. On top of that, Monokuma sprung that new rule on us. Do you think we'll be okay?" Kazuichi asked.

"I choose to trust my friends. Even that bastard Nagito, I trust that he won't outright do anything. At least for now." Hajime said.

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but I trust him too. I've been mulling what happened over for awhile now. Sure it was horrible what he did to Teruteru, but what Teruteru could have done could have been worse. I don't justify his actions, but I don't necessarily blame him for doing what he did."

"I can see where you are coming from. Sonia and Hiyoko were targets, same with Takane. If he had done something to any of them, I would have likely acted. I hate to think like that though, I would never consider murder." Kazuichi admitted. He opened the door to the Parts and Service room, shining his light inside. He cringed a bit, seeing all of the Metal Endoskeletons, and empty Mascots resting inside.

"I wouldn't consider it either...no matter how many incentives Monokuma has up his sleeve. I can already tell this plot of his, to lock us all in here is part of that." Hajime said. Daisuke searched around the room, spotting a cabinet on the other side. He walked toward it, pulling the handles open. He stepped back as several things spilled out, cringing a bit.

"Shit, sorry...I wasn't expecting that." he said.

"No worries bro, find anything?" Kazuichi asked. Daisuke nodded, pulling out a black flashlight from among the stuff. He turned it on, shining it on what had spilled out. His eyes widened a bit.

"Look at this...a machete, a shovel, a pick axe...holy shit, even a shotgun." he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Seems to me like the Mastermind filled that with tools. It's as if they predicted we would be here. Almost like this storm, it may have come out of nowhere, but that doesn't mean they _weren't_ prepared for it." Hajime said.

"Yeah...let's just put these things back...I'll take the shotgun shells. It won't fire projectiles at least." Daisuke muttered. Since it was a pump action shotgun, he had to keep cocking the pump, in order to expel every shell it contained. Kazuichi managed to find another flashlight, tossing it to Hajime who caught it with ease. He grabbed a hold of a red tool box, a small smile on his face.

"Well...at least we're in business. All we have to do is..."

A loud bang echoed through the establishment, causing Daisuke to drop his shotgun. It didn't take him long to figure out what it had been. After all there was only something that could make that particular sound. He shared a look with his friends, quickly running out of the room. He slipped on some water, accidentally kicking the bucket and spilling its contents. He swore loudly, quickly jumping to his feet as he ran. He turned the corner, pushing the doors to the dining room open. Everything seemed to stop, when he saw Mikan kneeling down next to one of his friends, though he couldn't exactly tell who it was. He felt his knees weaken, causing him to drop down to his knees. He spotted a revolver a few feet from the body, along with some blood that had spattered onto Peko, most likely being the nearest person. Kazuichi and Hajime arrived shortly after, both of them gasping at the sight. No one said anything, the entire dining hall falling silent.

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 6**_

 _ **Restoration at 43%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 3**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 3**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 3**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


	24. Chapter 3 Act 7: The Urban Jungle

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 7

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **(Five Minutes Prior)**_

"Well...what exactly do we do now?" Sonia asked curiously, glancing at the ones still in the Dining Hall.

"There's nothing we can really do. Without power we can't cook anything." Sylvia muttered.

"Actually, the stoves in this establishment run on gas. So we can still cook something." Nagito said, causing the mathematician to glower at him.

"Well if you must know, in order for the gas to ignite, there needs to be a spark. Gas stoves have starters, that run on electricity. So unless you got matches, we can't cook anything, numb nuts."

"Heh-heh...numb nuts." Hiyoko muttered under her breath, holding back her giggles. Peko sighed, shaking her head a bit.

"I believe we should just await the return of our friends. They'll get power back and we can continue on like normal." she suggested.

"Yeah, except now the heat is out and I'm cold as shit." Akane said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stripped out of your clothes when you got here. I mean Jesus, I can see your nipples from here." Hiyoko snapped.

"Hey shut up shrimp! You're probably staring at my goods because you'll never have world class breasts like mine!"

"Akane don't speak to her like that, and Hiyoko stop trying to antagonize her." Nekomaru snapped angrily, causing the two girls to quake in fear. Nagito let out a small chuckle, shoving his hands in his jacket pocket.

"I see we're all getting along swimmingly."

"Why do you say that?" Chiaki asked, holding back a yawn as she looked at the Ultimate Lucky Student. She hadn't brought her Game Girl with her, afraid it would get waterlogged. So she didn't have anything to play at the moment.

"Yeah...look around you. We're all wet, cold and miserable because of you asshat. Why the fuck do you think any of us would be getting along?" Sylvia snapped angrily. The boy rose his hands up defensively.

"I'm just saying...compared to how you were all acting before Mahiru's execution, you are all getting along better now. Far be it from me to do anything to stamp out any potential hope."

"You know kid, you really are twisted in the head. I know what Teruteru was planning was fucked, but giving Mahiru a murder weapon is even worse. It should have been you who was executed, not her." Nekomaru said, causing the boy to chuckle. He leaned back against his seat, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Ah I see...you think I should have been tried as an accessory before the fact. Well, if we were all in Japan then I likely would have gotten arrested. Thing is though, our laws don't mean anything on this island."

"What are you talking about? There may be a lack of law enforcement here. But I assure you, laws matter no matter where we go. As soon as you step off this island, we will tell them what you did." Sonia said.

"You contradicted yourself, Your Majesty. You said, as soon as I step off this island. If this game is being broadcast for others to watch, wouldn't you say I would already be taken out of here? Not to mention, those who murdered. Don't you think someone would have gotten them after committing the crime?"

"What are you getting at?" Hiyoko snapped angrily.

"Yeah, all of this mambo jumbo is confusing Ibuki!"

"Okay...let me put in a way you can understand. The laws of our Justice system are put in place by the Japanese Diet, simple. But the laws of these islands, and this killing game are in place by Monokuma." Nagito said.

"Yes, and?" Peko asked.

"It's simple...point out which law prevents me from handing someone a murder weapon? That is to say...if I hand one of you a gun, and you kill someone with it, am I responsible?" he asked.

"Of course you are asshole! You handed Mahiru the smoking gun, of course you are responsible!" Nekomaru said.

"In Japan, but we aren't in Japan. The rules of society do not apply to this killing game, or else I would have been guilty as well. Yet here I am, able to witness shimmering hope first hand. It's as I said, I can hand you a gun loaded with a single bullet. But if you are the one who wants to play Russian Roulette, that is your prerogative." Nagito said simply.

"I see what you are getting at...and sadly I have to agree with you." Ryouko said firmly, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Ryouko! How could you agree with someone like him?" Sonia cried.

"Don't you have any class? Sheesh, and you call yourself Daisuke's sister!" Hiyoko snapped, causing the girl to glare at the blonde dancer.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I agree with him, but I don't have to like it. He has a point, Mahiru didn't have to kill Teruteru. Even with the Succynolcholine in her possession. She could have come to us, and we could have taken care of the issue. We could have resolved it peacefully, but she chose the path less traveled. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, that road lead to murder."

"Hmm...I had believed you had made a point with me earlier Ryouko. However it seems you were lying to this Dark Lord." Tanaka said, causing the redhead to give him an odd look.

"What are you talking about? What you and I were discussing, that was real. Everything I said back there, I meant it. There is no road for you if you pull that trigger." she said.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Mikan asked having been out of the loop for a bit. She had been fiddling with something in her pocket, not having been paying attention.

"It seems the time has come for me to release my magic seal. I shall hold myself back no longer. The true power of The Forbidden One shall be released here and now! Cower before me, for my name is Gundam! With this, I finish breaking the seven seals cast upon me by the Gods of Valhalla!" Tanaka cried out, lightning struck loudly outside, the flash lighting up the entire dining room for a second.

"Whoa...let's not get hasty here okay? Let's just calm down." Takane said, trying to dissuade the situation.

"Heh, calm down? I'm afraid it is far too late for that, my lady. I do apologize, I did consider you all viable candidates for my army. But it seems my reign begins now. But first I must get rid of this evil before us, for alas only I shall be able to become a true Dark Lord!" Tanaka cried, reaching into his coat. Everyone gasped as he pulled out a gun. It was a Colt Python, .45 caliber revolver. They all backed away slightly as he had taken aim at Nagito.

"You intend to end me here? With witnesses present?" Nagito asked curiously.

"I have already decided my fate, and I shall take you with me. It shall save everyone the pain of being killed by you. Not only that, but the class trials will also end."

"How can you be certain of that? You kill me and then you die, sure...but is that going to stop the others from killing? You won't be here to stop them will you?" the Ultimate Lucky Student asked. The sound of the hammer being pulled back was his answer.

"Hang on a second, let's all just calm down okay? Tanaka put down that gun. Where the hell did you even get it?" Ryouko asked.

"That was my mistake. Nagito had taken one of the guns from the car, and I had kept it to myself. If I had told everyone, this wouldn't be happening. It's obvious he hid it here, with the intent of someone finding it." Peko said, a look of shame on her face.

"Why the fuck didn't you say something dumbass? Now the Dark Lord is armed and dangerous!" Akane snapped.

"Hey, let's not insult each other. She didn't tell us anything, big whoop. That isn't the fucking issue here!" Hiyoko cried.

"I agree, I think Gundam should put down the gun. We should all just talk this out peacefully." Sonia said, trying to approach the boy.

"My apologies Princess, but I cannot agree to those terms. I cannot stand by and watch as the escort of Sir Daisuke is destroyed by this fiend. Even if it costs me my life, I shall bring him down." He said.

"Pfft...really? I bet you won't pull the trigger." Nagito said, egging the boy on. He let out a growl, his trigger finger moving slightly.

"Nagito don't egg him on. Tanaka you will put that gun down this fucking instant, or so help me god, I will beat the shit outta you!" Sonia cried. The boy hesitated a bit, his grip on the gun loosening a bit. Nekomaru saw his advantage, quickly moving forward, grabbing a hold of Gundam's arm.

"Let go of me this instant! Do you want your skin to freeze?"

"Let go of that damn gun, and I will!"

"No! I shall bring this fool down with me, for I am Gundam Tanaka!" the Ultimate Animal Breeder shouted. He and Nekomaru continued wrestling for the gun, causing the others to back away. Nagito just stood there, amused at what was going on. Nekomaru elbowed Tanaka in the chest, pulling his arm upward. The boy groaned in pain, accidentally pulling the trigger. The bullet ricocheted off a pipe, bouncing toward another pipe, grazing Nagito's cheek, a small dribble of blood coming from the cut. Nekomaru finally got Gundam to drop the gun, which Sonia took a hold of.

"Jesus, we're lucky no one got hit." she murmured, popping the cylinder, pulling all of the bullets out of the gun.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that, My Princess." Nagito said, causing the girl to give him a confused look. She glanced at Peko, who was standing stock still, her face and shirt being dotted with blood. Her eyes followed her gaze as she turned toward Takane, her mouth falling agape. She dropped the gun in her hand, the bullets clinking useless to the ground.

"What...? What's wrong?" the astronomer asked. She felt something warm running down her cheek. Raising her hand, she started feeling the gaping hole where her eye used to be. She held her hand up, seeing her finger tips coated with blood. She let out a small gasp, falling down to the ground, though thankfully Mikan caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh my god, she's loosing blood. Quick, I need some gauze...someone check the cart!" she cried. Hiyoko dumbly nodded, shakily making her way toward the cart, looking around for something. Ryouko took off her blazer, folding it and handing it to Mikan, who rested Takane's head on it, brushing her blood soaked hair out of her face. She pulled out a stethoscope, placing it on her heart.

"Oh God, is she dead?" Ryouko asked softly.

"No...but her heart beat is erratic, I'm not sure what her blood pressure is at and she seems to be going into shock." Mikan replied. The doors to the dining room opened, and everyone looked toward them, seeing Daisuke standing there, a horrified look on his face. He dropped down to his knees, shaking a bit in shock. Kazuichi and Hajime arrived shortly after, both of them standing stock still.

"What...what happened?" Hajime asked quietly.

"Is that...please don't tell me it's Takane...please tell me it isn't." Kazuichi said, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Kazuichi, but it is. It was a ricochet, she wasn't directly shot in the head. She's still alive, but she's loosing blood. Her eye was blown out, the bullet didn't enter her brain at least. I need a flashlight shining right here. Hiyoko did you find anything?"

"Yeah, there's a bag filled with tons of medical stuff. No doubt this asshole planned ahead." Hiyoko said, placing the bag in front of Mikan. Hajime stood above Mikan, shining the light down on Takane, who lay still, the blood pooling around her head. Mikan took a hold of an alcohol bottle, dousing her hands with it. She grabbed a pair of gloves, placing them on her hand.

"Hiyoko, I need you to grab some gloves and help me. Just do as I ask and we'll be fine. Peko, search that bag for a suture kit, if one of you could find me a pole or something sturdy that would be great. I need to start an IV drip and administer some pain medication."

"I'll...I'll go look for something." Daisuke said, hastily leaving the room. Kazuichi growled angrily, glancing around the room.

"Who did it? Who the fuck did it?!"

"It was an accident Kazuichi. Gundam wanted to kill Nagito for what he did to Mahiru. Nekomaru wrestled the gun from him and it went off." Sonia explained, causing the mechanic to glare at the two.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the hell would you think wrestling a gun is a good idea? And you, if you wanted to kill Nagito then why the fuck didn't you take him somewhere else? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Because of you two, Takane could fucking die!" he shouted angrily.

"Hey man, I was just trying to save this idiot's life. I didn't know the gun would fire, so don't blame me for this shit." Nekomaru snapped back.

"If you would have left me alone, I could have taken Nagito's life and be done with it." Gundam said, looking away from them all. Kazuichi grabbed a hold of Gundam's jacket, looking right into his eyes.

"You son of a bitch, you think this is all about you? Look at what your little revenge scheme did. Not only did you hurt Takane, but you broke a rule, you're gonna fucking die regardless!" he shouted angrily.

"Actually, no rules were broken here buddy boy." the voice of Monokuma said, having appeared in the room.

"What...what do you mean? Takane is loosing blood, her eye was shot out. That's an act of aggression, if you aren't gonna follow your rules then why the fuck implement them?" the mechanic cried.

"Well...I would but, check it. There's nothing I can do right now, normally I would have my spears stab the shit out of the aggressor. Or I would have shot them up with my M60. But due to the storm, the path to my personal armory has been well...put out of commission. So let's say...that while you are all here in Monokuma Bear's Pizza, Rule Number 1 is Null and Void, all acts of Aggression will be allowed. However once the storm is over and those gates come up, the rule will be reestablished." Monokuma said.

"Then I won't get in trouble for any acts of aggression?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"No...go ahead, rock'em, sock'em, Gundam bots! Upupupupupu!" he said cheerfully, disappearing right after. Kazuichi didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his fist back, punching Gundam across the face, sending him flying over a table.

"Hey, would you fucking cut the shit here? I'm trying to fucking save Takane's life. If you wanna fight each other than take it somewhere else. I want everyone who isn't helping me right now to get the fuck outta here. No one is allowed in the dining room until I'm fucking done!" Mikan shouted angrily, her violet eyes glowing brightly. Everyone nodded fearfully, slowly pouring out of the dining room. Nekomaru remained behind, rubbing his head slightly.

"Mikan...would it be easier to place her on a table? So you have a good height to work from?"

"Yes, that would be ideal. If you could sterilize a table for me that would be great. Pull off this table cloth, and swab it with some alcohol." she said, earning a nod from the man, who instantly went to work.

"Will she be fine Mikan?" Hiyoko asked softly. Mikan turned Takane's head, earning a small grown from the girl. She grimaced a bit, seeing the hole made by the bullet.

"Her brain wasn't damaged, but I have to get the bone fragments out of the socket. It seems her eye is lost, I'll have to sow up the wound. I might be doing this all night. It'll be gruesome, but I need all the hands I can take." the nurse said.

"I'll gladly help, even if it's holding a light." Hajime said.

"Same here...I don't want anyone to die anymore. Mikan...if I was ever mean too you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything, you care so much about everyone, and I was always so mean to you."

"It's alright Hiyoko...just keep doing what you are doing. Peko, would you mind checking Takane's Student ID? I need to know her blood type. We have no access to the hospital, but we might be able to do a transfusion here. Nagito at least brought a kit with him." she said.

"Indeed, I shall help anyway I can." she said, kneeling down to search Takane's pockets. Daisuke returned, having brought back an extendable broom, along with some duct tape and some other materials.

"I couldn't find anything, but I can at least make something." He said softly, pulling on the tape. He bit the piece off, grabbing one of the metal hooks he had found. He slowly taped it onto the top of the broom handle, making sure it was secure.

"It'll work okay. Nekomaru, is the table ready?"

"Yes, I sterilized it the best I could." he said.

"Okay...we're going to lift her up. Nekomaru, Hajime I need you to support her body. Mikan if you could hold her arms still, I can cradle her head. Daisuke, grab the blazer and put it on the table for me."

They all nodded, working methodically and carefully to lift the Ultimate Astronomer up from the floor. She groaned a bit from the jostling, but didn't wake. Once she was on the table, Mikan was able to begin her work. She grabbed the blood pressure cuff, deciding to get the vitals out of the way first. She wrote it down on the table with a marker, frowning a bit.

"140/70, her heart rate and pressure need to change. I'm gonna need some things, Daisuke I'm sure you already know what medicine I need. I'll set up her IV, Hiyoko just grab some gauze and stuff her socket. Some blood clot medicine will work too." Mikan said, earning a nod from the two.

"I'll get to work then, I need some gloves though." Daisuke said, causing the nurse to pull the box from her pocket, setting it down on the table.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think going for the gun would do that." Nekomaru said, apologetically.

"It's fine, you did what you did with the best intentions. It's Gundam and Nagito we should worry about. I hate to say it, but this is the despair he was banking on. We should be on high alert, especially tonight, I'm not sure why...but I feel one or more of us will not make it out of this restaurant alive." Daisuke said. That statement was enough to bring the mood in the entire room down, though Mikan kept her head high. She had to, or else Takane would lose her life.

 _ **xxx**_

The tension in the Prize Corner was so thick it could be cut with a sword. Everyone not helping Mikan had found themselves there, as it had been the room nearest the dining room. Nagito was leaning against the counter, the nearly pitch black room was lit by a lamp that he had brought with him. Next to the DDR machine stood Gundam, literally on the complete opposite of the room. Ryouko had found herself at one of the tables near the entrance to the room. Everyone else was mingling about, near the dance floor or the exit. No one dared to say anything, not after what had happened in the Dining Room. Sonia made her way carefully across the room, placing a hand on Kazuichi's arm, giving him a small smile. The boy glanced away, sniffling a bit as he wiped his tears with his beanie.

"Why did it have to be her? Why did this have to happen?" he asked softly.

"I don't know Kazuichi...but the fact of the matter is that it did happen. I trust Mikan will be able to save her. She's a good nurse, so you have to trust her."

"I know it might be a bad idea, but I believe we should discuss the elephant in the room here. Tanaka, where did you find that gun?" Chiaki asked, glancing at the Ultimate Animal Breeder.

"Peko said she had lost track of one thanks to Nagito. He brought it in here, but where did you find it?" Sylvia asked.

"I didn't, that projectile weapon was brought to me by the Dark Devas of Destruction. One of them found it behind an arcade cabinet, Cham-P managed to squeeze in and pulled it out."

"That's a load of horse shit. You actually think four fluffy hamsters were able to drag a gun out from behind a game box?" Akane cried.

"For your information mortal, the Dark Devas are far stronger than you give them credit for. They hold the key to unleashing destruction across this plane of existence. I held back before, choosing to unlock three of my seven seals, for alas they hold the final four. Do not test my power."

"Fuck you! Because you found that goddamn gun, you ended up hurting an innocent person! If you found it then you should have brought it to Peko. Hell, even Daisuke or Sonia who seem to be more adept with them. Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to even consider murder?" Kazuichi growled.

"Would you prefer that Fiend get away unscathed for his past transgressions?" Gundam asked, glancing at Nagito who just gave him a small smirk.

"My apologies...I do admit that it was me who brought the gun. However, I placed it in a trash can in the Kitchen. When I went to look for it, it was already gone. I also lost track of the box of .45 caliber ammunition had brought with me. Alas it wasn't me who moved it. I would also like to remind you I didn't come out unscathed. The bullet grazed my cheek." Nagito said with a smirk, earning a growl from Kazuichi.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"Oh oh! Ibuki knows! Earlier, Ibuki and Hajime were wrestling in the ball pit in Pirate's Alcove. Hajime found a bullet inside the pit!"

"Are you certain?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah she is, me and Takane were there too. It was really fat, bronze in color, the head was silver. It had a few scratches on it too." Kazuichi said.

"Sounds exactly like a .45 caliber round, however the Colt Python that Gundam possessed wasn't chambered in .45, but in .357 Magnum and Colt .44 Magnum." Ryouko said.

"I concur with that, I held those rounds in my hand. They were .357 Magnum rounds, not .45 caliber...I'm certain .45 would have done more than blown her eye. Even if it did ricochet off a pipe." the Ultimate Princess said.

"So wait...that means there's another caliber of ammunition mixed with all of this?" Sylvia asked.

"Heh...most curious. It would seem I grabbed the wrong caliber by mistake. The bullets in the cylinder were already loaded, so I didn't bother checking them. However, I know for a fact there are four guns in this establishment at this very moment. One in the dining room, another here in the Prize Corner, and the final two are being carried by people among us. However, I do not know where they have been hidden." Nagito said.

"What? You mean someone brought more guns with them?" Akane asked. Sonia bit her lip, taking a deep breath through her nose. She shook her head, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"I do not believe any of us are capable of arming ourselves like that. Remember, Peko hid those guns elsewhere in a place none of us know. Those guns had to have been taken before she moved them, but after they were discovered. We all knew about them, so anyone of us could have taken them." Sonia said. Nagito locked eyes with her, blinking a few times, he gave her a tiny smirk, before looking away.

"I agree, I can certainly say that I did bring the Colt Python with me. But remember, there's a .44 Magnum inside that Showcase, and now there are some missing .44 Magnum bullets spread across this establishment. Whether you want it to or not, someone is going to get their hands on them...and when they do, a brilliant hope will emerge." he said, a laugh escaping his lips.

"Shut up! Shut up about your fucking hope!" Kazuichi shouted. He crossed the room in a few steps, grabbing a hold of the boy's shirt.

"Be careful, you wouldn't want to be fingered for murder would you?" Nagito asked. Kazuichi let out an angry growl, socking the teenager across the face. Nagito fell to the ground in a heap, only for the boy get kicked in the ribs. He coughed loudly, wheezing and clutching his abdomen in pain.

"Kazuichi cease your assault this instant! We have come this far and I will not allow you to sully your hands with blood. I understand that your girlfriend is heavily injured. But if she is on her deathbed, then don't soil your hands with this filth. He shall be tried when his time comes, and though it pains me, Gundam will pay the price too. Let us not become lesser humans because of this." Sonia snapped, causing the boy to stop, just as he was about to strike Nagito again.

"Yeah...yeah you're right. I shouldn't waste my time with this fucker." he said, dropping the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Haha...urk...even in despair...the hope will be blinding and strong." Nagito said softly.

"Hey guys, Mikan sent me here for a second. Takane needs a blood transfusion, do any of you here have type AB blood?" Daisuke asked, having shown his light into the room.

"Ibuki does! I'll do anything I can to save Takane's life. She's a dear friend to Ibuki." the Ultimate Musician said.

"Okay, come with me."

"Dais, how is she man? Will she live?" Kazuichi asked, causing the boy to stop. He sighed, biting his lip for a second before speaking.

"The bullet destroyed her eye socket. There are bone fragments that need to be removed, and some vessels that need to be cauterized. It's gonna be a bit hard because we don't have a means to do it. Nekomaru had to use one of the Creme Brulee torches in the kitchen to heat up a spoon. I...don't want to explain what we had to do with it. She's already lost a pint of blood, so I need to get back. I'll give you more news when I can." he said, hurrying out of the Prize Corner.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Sylvia said, causing Ryouko to laugh.

"Not that bad? Her fucking eye got blown out. Obviously it's gonna be bad, I can compare it to an emergency amputation. That's a lot worse and there's a lot more blood."

"Let's not bring amputations back up please, I'm still not over Daisuke's arm getting blown off." Sonia murmured, glaring at Nagito, who had been sitting on the ground after his light beating.

"I'm gonna head to the Basement and get the generators working. Mikan will need actual light in order to see what she's doing." Kazuichi said, grabbing the tool box he had brought with him.

"I'll go, you shouldn't go down there alone, and I need to stay awake anyway." Chiaki said, earning a nod from Kazuichi. The two of them left the Prize Corner, heading toward the basement.

"The storm is getting worse...I'm surprise this room doesn't have any leaks in it." Ryouko muttered, standing next to Sonia, who had been silent after Kazuichi's departure. Everyone else had been keeping their distance, not wanting to say anything. They were the farthest, being next to the doors in case Mikan needed help.

"I agree...the rest of the building has leaks everywhere. Only Pirate's Alcove, the Arcade, the Kitchen, the Office and this room are leak free. I'm not sure why, but I think there's a reason for it."

"Hmm...me too...say, what caliber is your handgun?"

"45 APC, why do you ask?" Sonia asked. Her eyes widened a second later, her hand flying to her mouth. Ryouko gave her a little smirk, reaching behind the princess. She pulled her dress down a bit, pulling the gun free. She placed it carefully beneath the waistband of her underwear, the princess feeling uncomfortable the entire time.

"Try to do a better job next time, the last thing we want is someone else finding out about it." she whispered in her ear, earning a nod from Sonia.

 _ **xxx**_

"How are we doing Mikan, is she okay?" Daisuke asked, trying not to look at Takane's wound. The nurse didn't say anything, pulling the bloodied spoon from the socket. Daisuke was holding the flashlight in his hand. Hajime was holding a breathing bag over Takane's nose and mouth, as she had to be partially anesthetized for the procedure. Despite placing local anesthetics in the wound, Mikan didn't want her waking up in the middle of it all.

"I've sealed all the open vessels. All I need to do now is finish pulling the fragments out. I also need to suture the cut skin to reform a bit of the socket. Ibuki keep eating those cookies, we need you to recover the blood we took."

"Okay...whoo I feel so rad, hey is this what it feels like to be high?" Ibuki asked. Nekomaru grabbed some more cookies, shoving them in the musicians mouth.

"I'll make sure she eats, you sure you didn't take too much blood?" he asked, looking at the four packs on the table, along with the one that had already been taken.

"Yeah, we don't need Dais passing out too." Hiyoko said.

"I'm fine, I'm a little dizzy, but I can still hold a light." the boy said, as he shown his light at the table. Hajime frowned, sighing audibly.

"What did we do to deserve this? We're we all selected at random or is this someone's sick plan for entertainment?" he asked.

"Who knows...what I do know is that the person who did this is a sadistic fuck. They should burn in the darkest pits of hell." Daisuke replied.

"Nekomaru, heat up the spoon again please." Mikan said, emotionless as she continued feeling round the socket, pulling out bone and eye fragments. Nekomaru grabbed the torch and struck it, holding the tip of the spoon to the flames.

"Well...at least I know what to do if I lose an eye." Daisuke said jokingly, chuckling a bit. Everyone looked at him and he clammed up, focusing on the flashlight he was holding.

"I wanted to keep this to myself, but with everything that happened well...I found a bullet earlier in the ball pit. I didn't think anything of it at first, but I looked at the ones on the floor, they're a different caliber." Hajime said, causing the others to look at him.

"You found a bullet in the ball pit?" Mikan asked, reiterating the statement.

"Yeah, a .45 APC round. The ones on the floor are .357 Magnum...I think Nagito brought the wrong caliber with him. Meaning he didn't check the gun when he grabbed it."

"Well...as long as we're all coming clean." Daisuke said. He reached behind his back, placing his M1911 in the table. Hiyoko gasped, dropping the alcohol bottle to the floor, thankfully it was capped.

"Dais...baby, you brought a gun with you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, it's loaded with rubber bullets. It'll hurt like shit, but it won't kill anyone, unless you aim for the eyes...sorry." he said, looking away.

"Still...I don't think it's a good idea for you to flash that around. However, considering what happened, I think I feel safer with it around. Especially if it's loaded with nonlethal ammunition." Nekomaru said, eyeing the gun carefully. He wanted to break it, but he knew there might be another altercation where it could be needed.

"If we're already this agitated with what happened, we're bound to be at war with each other. Once Monokuma drops his motive that is...and I am not looking forward to it." Hiyoko said softly.

"I need a cotton ball." Mikan said, earning a nod from the dancer, who handed her the requested item. Nekomaru handed the heated spoon to the girl, who blew on it for a second before pressing it onto Takane's skin. They all grimaced at the sizzling sound and smell of burnt flesh.

"They say there are two scents people will never get used to, the stench of death, and the stench of burning flesh. I can understand why now." Daisuke said softly. He glanced up at the IV bag, seeing it was empty.

"Mimi, we need a new bag."

"Hiyoko, get another bag of IV for me please. When you can take her vitals for me, just like I showed you."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Hiyoko said, walking over to the medical back. Just as she did, the lights in the Dining Room came back on, causing everyone to sigh in relief.

"Yeah boy, Kazuichi got power back. It's gonna be a lot easier for us to work now!" Daisuke said cheerfully, standing up from his seat. He clutched his head, grabbing a table for support.

"Careful, you still need to take it easy. Eat something okay? Ibuki drink that fucking juice, don't make me get the cone!" Mikan snapped, holding the cooling spoon at the musician, who just giggled, grabbing her juice box.

 _ **xxx**_

No one knew how much time had passed. The storm outside was almost at its peak. If the windows weren't barred, they would have blown out hours ago. Thankfully, Kazuichi had been able to restore power to the entirety of the Pizzeria via generators. Everyone had scattered, with the ones remaining in the Prize Corner were Sonia, Ryouko and Kazuichi.

Chiaki had gone back to the Arcade, wanting to continue collecting tokens for the console she wanted. Gundam had gone to Pirate's Alcove, having taken another route to avoid the Dining Hall. Sylvia had gone with Chiaki, as she thought no one should be alone. That left Nagito unaccounted for. Everyone assumed he had found an area where he couldn't bother anyone. Despite him not doing anything, he was on the forefront of everyone's mind. After all he had brought the gun to the pizzeria, and had technically been the cause of everything. Even without Monokuma's motive, everything was going down hill. Everyone was on edge, and with the storm still passing over them, no one knew what would happen.

"Kazuichi, I didn't ask before but...how much gasoline do we have for the generators?" Sonia asked softly, causing the mechanic to look up from the comic he was pretending to read.

"Enough for the next week. Nagito brought several big cans with him, I actually commend that."

"At least we don't have to continue without power, however this storm is getting on my nerves. I would have gladly stayed in my cabin, but now everyone is on edge." Ryouko said.

"Yes...I trust no one will do anything after what happened. However we can't exactly say the intent isn't there. One wrong push could drive anyone to murder. Honestly speaking, I think we should keep an eye on Nagito and Gundam. One wants to kill the other, so we should be careful."

"I'm not getting near either of them...I think I'd just maim them. Last thing I want is to accidentally kill them from hitting them with my wrench." Kazuichi admitted.

"I'll keep an eye on Nagito then, he's the enigma here after all. As the Ultimate Analyst, I strive to study said enigmas so we can properly reach an answer. I doubt anything will happen, but I must analyze his Luck closely. Just in case something does happen." Ryouko said, taking her leave, leaving Kazuichi and Sonia on their own.

"Miss Sonia, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but you look awful. Your face is pale and your hair is all out of place."

"You aren't being rude...I contribute my current state to what happened with Takane. I did eat earlier, but I don't think it agreed with me." she said.

"Wait...you have stomach ache? Jeez why didn't you say so? I could have asked Mikan for some medicine." Kazuichi said.

"No, you shouldn't trouble her. This surgery is a lot more extensive than the one done to Daisuke. He lost his entire arm, but Takane could have potential brain damage. I wouldn't want to disturb them." she replied. The princess suddenly shot to her feet, quickly heading out of the room to the nearby bathroom. Kazuichi followed suit, concern written on his face. Loud retching sounds came from the bathroom, making the boy frown.

"Miss Sonia, are you sure you don't want that medicine?" he asked, earning nothing more than more retching. The doors to the Dining Hall opened, and Daisuke walked out, having pulled his gloves off his hands. He had a smile on his face as he approached Kazuichi.

"Good news buddy, Mikan managed to fix Takane's eye socket. She'll make a full recovery, provided she gets some X-rays taken at the hospital after the storm. She'll be in our makeshift ICU for awhile, but she should be coming to soon. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Thanks for the news man, I appreciate it. But I'm a little concerned, Miss Sonia hasn't been feeling well for awhile. She's in there well..." the boy paused, more retching sounds coming from inside the room.

"Again? I thought she said she felt fine."

"What do you mean again? Has she vomited before?" he asked. Daisuke nodded, worry written on his face.

"Yeah, she puked this morning. But she said it was due to Nagito being free, I think stress is an inhibiting factor. Go ask Mimi for some medicine would you?" he asked. Kazuichi nodded, watching as the boy walked into the room where the Princess was currently at.

"Honeybun, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I didn't want to worry you, Takane was shot and she needed more attention than I did." Sonia groaned, flushing the toilet. She shakily got up, walking over to the sink where she was able to rinse out her mouth.

"Um...I know it isn't the time but, did Mikan do the test?" he asked.

"Yes she did, you asshat. Why didn't you come to me for this shit? I know we may have been together before hand. Goddamn it Daisuke, at least consider my feelings before you ask someone else to do something." she snapped angrily, causing the boy to cringe.

"Sorry babe, I should have gone to you first. But after what happened at the motel, I just wanted to make sure." he said. Sonia smiled, walking over to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It was Negative, we have nothing to worry about."

"That's a relief then...I guess the rain caused you to get sick. Takane's accident only made it worse. Maybe we should ask Mikan for an inoculation, just in case." the boy suggested, earning a nod from the girl. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Daisuke...you have no idea how scared I was...when I saw the blood, and Takane fall...Jesus I thought she was dead."

"I know...I thought she was dead too, but we managed to save her..and that's what matters."

"Ugh...goddamn it, why the fuck do you two always do this?" the voice of Hiyoko snapped, causing the two to jump a bit. They turned to face their girlfriend, who had an annoyed look on her face. She was holding a bottle of medicine in her hand, clear indication that she had come instead of Kazuichi.

"Palomita, I...sorry."

"Yes, I apologize Hiyoko...I haven't been feeling well all day."

"You and me both sister...at least I'm getting better. My flow isn't as heavy as before. Wow, Kazu was right, you look like a damn ghost." the blonde dancer said, handing the medication to Sonia. She frowned, deciding to just drink a bit of it, hoping her nausea would get better.

"It's stress related baby, everyone is kinda the same. I mean especially after seeing Takane almost...you know." Daisuke added.

"Hmm...I know...I doubt I'll get any sleep. I already picked a spot for us, the Prize Corner has some couches we can use. They aren't very big, or comfortable, but they should be better than the floor. Akane conked out in the Dining Room, right on the stage where Monokuma Bear and his lackeys are standing. I don't know about everyone else though." she said softly.

"Hey, it'll be fine, you gals take the couches, I'll just sleep on the floor. It wouldn't be the first time I did that." Daisuke said.

"Ideally, I wouldn't accept that offer, but it's sweet of you. Thank you Daisuke, hopefully this storm is over soon." Sonia said, a hopeful look on her face.

"Same here, last thing I want is to be on my damn period and stuck in a fucking pizzeria. I swear to Christ, I am never eating pizza again."

"But you haven't eaten any at all Palomita."

"Shut up Dork, sheesh." Hiyoko cried, walking out of the room.

"Great...as if her on her period is bad enough. Wait until the PMS kicks in." the Ultimate Storyteller said, earning a giggle from Sonia.

"It won't be long until she gets over it...speaking of which, now that I think about it, my last dose of Birth Control was three months ago. I was due for another shot on the 4th of the month...huh."

"Is that a bad thing?" Daisuke asked, causing her to shake her head.

"Not really, it just makes it hard to find an appropriate date for an injection. Let us go, I don't want to leave Hiyoko alone for too long."

"You and me both."

 _ **xxx**_

"I'm astounded by your willingness to approach me. I thought you had me pegged for a killer. What exactly can I do for you, young mistress?" Gundam said, glancing up at the person that had approached him. He was alone in Pirate's Alcove, almost asleep when he had heard footsteps.

"While I'm sad that Takane was injured, I do agree with what you said. We need to get rid of Nagito...he's too unpredictable. He didn't do anything all day, because he was banking on his luck. It's because of it that Takane even got hurt."

"Yes...I myself was able to gather that. His dark power vastly overwhelms mine. Even with the enchantments I had cast, he easily broke through them all. However, we cannot ascertain a successful euthanasia, not with this many mortals surrounding us." the Animal Breeder said. The person looked away, a steeled look on their face.

"You mean a quiet way...there's something I found that may help us. There's a secret room in this place, I don't think many people know about it. I found a way in, and there's some interesting stuff inside. Including some peculiar animatronics. I believe I found a way we can easily take care of our problem and hide the evidence without anyone knowing about it. After all, if no one can find the body then there's no class trial." they said. Gundam nodded, a firm look on his face.

"Indeed, but I shall not let anyone sully their hands. I vowed to take him out myself and I will. I wish to reunite with my Dark Queen, and not even Nagito Komaeda is going to prevent me from doing so. You shall assist me then. Become my Dark Mistress, at least for the next few days."

"I will gladly assist you, if that is what you truly wish."

"It is."

"I see...then let us go my Dark Lord, there is much to be done, and not enough time to do it in."

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 7**_

 _ **Restoration at 43%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 3**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 3**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 3**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Ha! You all probably thought the next murder trial was about to begin, but you were all bamboozled! I am not apologizing for pulling a fast one at all. You should all know me by now, I'm not gonna end an arc prematurely after all. Especially when the motive hasn't even been given yet. I am happy with the results of this chapter overall. However we still got quite awhile until the Murder actually happens. Though this chapter serves to raise tensions, and with Takane out of commission, who's going to bite the dust? We still got 16 students I'm afraid, and after this chapter we might be a few cans short of a dozen. Ah...maybe I shouldn't say that, well there will be an interesting motive for murder at least. Look forward to it.**_

 _ **Friendly reminder, today is October 1st, you all got 14 days until I announce the cast of Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing. I will be updating that story with the two OC's that I accepted last night. More information on that story. See you all during the next chapter Upupupupu!**_


	25. Chapter 3 Act 8: The Urban Jungle

**A/N:**

 **Welcome everyone to act 8 of The School Trip of Mutual Killing. Things are heating up as our students are subjected to a Hope's Peak Academy style motive. However, them being stuck within the Pizzeria isn't exactly the motive. Let's say that was just a reason to get them in one place. The real motive is about to begin, so let's all see what I cooked up today. I assure you, it isn't pizza.**

 **I give this chapter at least two or more Acts before the class trial. I do apologize for so much filler, but you'll see in this chapter and the next that I'm setting you all up for what will eventually happen. I've given you all sufficient clues, and the end of this chapter will hopefully begin to steer you in the right direction. So it shouldn't be much longer, I will recommend you pay attention though. This may all look like filler, but there are context clues sprinkled throughout the chapter that you'll be needing. Break out the notepad boys and girls, because it will be important. Even the most minute detail will be important. Ah...that brings me back to the first trial of The School Life of Mutual Killing, how that small spool of thread, something so miniscule, lead to figuring out what was used to tie the arrow heads to the arrows. Good times...good times.**

 **And now, I continue to mourn the loss of my favorite Princess in Crit Fail's A New Hope...you bastard, we're not done yet...we're only just beginning.**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 8

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

Daisuke groaned as he stirred awake, his vision being a bit blurry. He looked around for a second, remembering what had happened the night before. He had fallen asleep on a couch in the dance hall, within Monokuma Bear's Pizza. He held back a yawn, glancing down at his lap, noticing the sleeping form of his girlfriend Hiyoko. The dancer had decided to use his lap as a pillow, resulting in his legs being numb, not that he minded. Sonia had fallen asleep next to him, having taken a hold of his arm. If he could feel with it, it would have likely gotten numb too. Even though it had been days since the accident, he still had trouble getting used to his metal arm. He glanced toward the windows, seeing they were still closed, the blackout curtains blowing out the light. He clutched his head a bit, squeezing his eyes shut a bit as he felt a twinge of pain through his back. Sleeping upright was never a good idea, but he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. It was better than sleeping on the floor at least. He placed a hand on Hiyoko's head, running his fingers through her blonde locks. She mumbled something in her sleep, moving slightly. At least she was sleeping peacefully, and not suffering from her menstruation anymore.

"Daisuke?"

"Hmm...morning Sonia...what time is it?" he asked softly. The princes shrugged, stretching her arms a bit. She grabbed a hold of her back, groaning a bit from the pain.

"It's a good thing Nagito brought pain meds with him...I believe I'll be needing some for my sore back."

"So...if I put a pea under a stack of mattresses, could you feel it now?" the boy asked, earning a glare from the girl.

"I'm gonna go pee, you better do the same before someone hogs the bathroom. We can't shower at the moment, heaven knows we could all use one." she said, popping her back as she stood up. A small satisfied look appeared on her face as she walked, her slippers clacking on softly on the tile. The boy watched her go, a smirk on his face as he watched her wiggling hips.

" _Damn, I'm lucky as hell. Can't wait to get outta here so I can tap that..what am I saying, Jesus. Hiyoko's on my lap and here I am thinking about fuckin Sonia. Hmm...well I could fuck them both at once...I did the same with Kiriko."_ he thought to himself, glancing up at the ceiling. He blinked a few times, a frown on his face.

" _Who the hell is Kiriko? Wait...Kiriko...Koko...Kiriko Nishizawa...the Ultimate Physician...Class 76B...the Student Council...what?"_ the boy thought, a confused look on his face. He sighed, shaking his head...the storm was most likely getting to him. He placed a hand on Hiyoko's shoulder, shaking her slightly.

"Palomita, mi amor...it's time to wake up." the boy said softly.

"Five more minutes mommy." the girl whispered, earning a chuckle from the Ultimate Storyteller.

"I would let you, but my legs are numb. Seriously, get up." he said, shaking her a bit harder. She groaned, eyes slowly opening as she sat up.

"Ugh...fuck, still in this hell hole." she mumbled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She swept it into a ponytail, tying it up with her black scrunchie.

"Morning Princess...sorry our accommodations weren't exactly five star. Did you have a good sleep?" Daisuke asked, standing up on his feet. He shook his legs a bit, trying to get the pins and needles out of them.

"Better than most...my sides don't hurt anymore. Now that the heavy flow is over, I should be getting better. Speaking of that, I need to change, last thing I want is to smell like iron. Period blood isn't a pleasant smell."

"Yeah...thanks for letting me know, I didn't exactly need that kind of information. Hopefully Nagito brought tooth brushes with him." he said, heading toward the bathrooms. Hiyoko took a hold of his hand, holding her sandals in her hand.

Thankfully for everyone, Nagito had brought more than enough toiletries. Having stepped into the Dining Hall, Daisuke noticed an area had been closed off by some thick curtains. He figured Mikan must have made a medical bay during the night, with Nekomaru's work, they had moved Takane there. Everyone else was sitting in various areas of the room, some near the stage, others near the windows, but no one was sitting together. Save for Chiaki and Hajime, and strangely enough, Sylvia and Gundam. Everyone else seemed to be on edge, and he didn't blame anyone. After what had happened, they needed some space. It was a good thing they could at least convene together.

Daisuke sighed, knowing it was still a bit too early to pull the bandaid. But he knew it needed to be done, so he walked up to the center of the room, having attracted everyone's attention. They all gave him odd looks as he stood in the center of the room, having avoided a bucket half filled with water, as the leaks had gotten a bit worse. It was then that Daisuke noticed the lack of wind and rain. He had glanced out the window briefly as he had gone to the bathroom, but hadn't noticed anything. He shook the feeling off, taking a deep breath.

"Well...I hate to do this so early on, especially after what happened last night. But it needs to be addressed...after Mikan finished last night, I was able to collect this from the floor." he said, placing the Colt Python on the table. He also put five bullets on the table, along with the spent shell casing. Everyone looked at the weapon curiously, some with hate, others with contempt, and Nagito looked at it indifferently.

"Do you seriously feel the fucking need to bring this up, right now?" Akane asked, looking very annoyed. The boy glared back at her, giving her a nod.

"Yes, I do. Because this almost caused the death of one of my closest friends. Look, I'm not doing this to be an insensitive douche bag. But we have to address it. This is not appropriate, no matter who brings the weapon in, or who finds it. We cannot just decide on our own who lives and who dies. Nagito did something fucked up, resulting in something worse. But that is no reason for any one of us to decide if his life his forfeit."

"I agree with Daisuke, what happened yesterday is a prime example of what we shouldn't do. The Mastermind wants us to suspect each other, they want us to hate each other. That way we'll have no qualms with killing each other. I hate that Mahiru was executed, I hate that Teruteru got blackmail material on her. But guess what, none of them are at fault. The one controlling Monokuma is. So instead of fighting, we should put an end to this killing game and work together to defeat the Mastermind." Ryouko said firmly.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree. I cannot work together with someone who is keen on setting up murder. This low corrosive lump of fecal horror, masquerading as a human being deserves nothing short of death." Gundam said, glaring at Nagito.

"You are indeed right Tanaka...simple trash like me doesn't deserve to live. That was why I was willing to die for you yesterday. I was ready for that bullet to pierce my brain, because I know that my death will bring nothing but hope to the world. However, if I am to cast aside my body then it has to be for a good cause...what you did yesterday was nothing short of foolish." Nagito said firmly, causing the Dark Lord to stand up.

"How dare you question my cause? When you yourself are the embodiment of evil and despair? You are the one who set this all up! You are the reason all of us are trapped in this dark hobble, while mother nature's rage batters this land. You filth, you deserve nothing more than an eternity of lashings in the dark fires of Hades!"

"I'll gladly accept those lashings, just as long as you guide me there yourself, my Lord."

"Guys for fuck sakes! This is not the time to argue, we got an injured patient in the room. We have to diffuse this situation right now, or I swear I will sow your mouths shut. I mean it too." Mikan snapped angrily, causing the two men to cease their arguing.

"I fear for my life...this mortal is higher in power than I thought." Gundam muttered, looking away from Mikan who still glared at the two.

"This is going nowhere fast. All I can say is this storm is almost over, the eye is over the island. In a few hours we'll be able to get outta here. Especially Takane, she needs proper medical treatment in a hospital, not a fucking restaurant." Kazuichi said, glancing at the makeshift medical bay, concern on his face. The monitor suddenly came on, a jingle blaring from the speakers.

" _ **This is your daily weather forecast, with Meteorologist Monokuma, and his assistant Monomi. We go live to Monomi who is now on scene on the third island."**_

" _Hi can you see me? My name is Monomi...and I'm reporting live from the third island. The frontal wall of Hurricane Despair has finally left the island, however the roughest part of the storm is about to strike. The storm has dropped to category 4, but the winds are still quite high. Expect gusts of at least 167 miles an hour to batter the island, as the storm begins to pull out of our area. We expect the storm to fully pass by 7:00PM tonight...I'll pass it back to the studio."_ Monomi said, the feed cut back to Monokuma, who was wearing his snazzy suit and tie. He pointed to the map, which showed the red spinner right over the third island, the eye sitting right in the middle of it.

" _Ahem...as my assistant Monomi has said, the storm is currently over the island. Its eye will be fully passed in the next twenty minutes...it's a shame though. If this eye was more human like, maybe I could give it to Takane as a present. Upupupupupu!"_

"You fucking piece of shit! I'm going to fucking strangle you!" Kazuichi shouted angrily, slamming a fist on the table.

"Kazuichi, if you want your girlfriend to recover faster, stop making noise. Goddamn it, do I have to tape your mouth shut?" Mikan hissed, holding a roll of duct tape up for emphasis. The boy swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head.

"Alright Monokuma, just get on with your fucking forecast so we can go about our day." Sylvia said, having been watching the television screen intently.

" _If you say so...this actually isn't a weather forecast at all. I wanted to congratulate you all, you did such a good job taking care of Takane. It would have been a boring trial is we all knew who the culprit was right off the bat. So I thought...what would be something fun that all of you can do as a class? Well I came up with a solution...remember that movie I made all of you watch?"_

"Ah yes, you mean that horrible movie that was worse than Grave Mistake, combined with Zombie Ass: Toilet of the Dead, all five Sharknado movies and had a pinch of Titanic II. Why bring it up?" Ryouko asked curiously.

" _Haha! Why indeed...well it's because that movie is special...it's been two days since you all saw it. Let's just say, that movie has an expiration date...or rather those that watch it do. The movie theater released a very interesting bug, that's currently affecting a couple of you. Any of you feel light headed? Maybe you are eating twice as much as normal, are having abnormal abdominal cramps, similar to a menstruation cycle? Maybe you're all vomiting?"_

"What are you getting at?" Sonia asked firmly, trying to keep her composure. Her face had grown a bit pale, especially at the mention of vomiting. Hiyoko had remained silent, and even Akane had stopped eating to pay attention.

" _I'm afraid that's due to the toxin released during that movie. You see, those who watch it die in seven days. However, I miscalculated the dose of it. Some of you have healthy immune systems, others slightly weaker ones. Four of you have been infected with that virus, episodes of diarrhea, insatiable hunger, abdominal, vomiting, those are all signs. However, you all wont die in seven days...that's far too easy...but I will say, the virus fully activates on the seventh day...that is to say, it goes airborne."_

They all remained silent, not exactly knowing what to say. Akane, Nekomaru, Hiyoko and Sonia had grown a bit pale. All of them having the signs of the virus. Though no one wanted to say anything at all. Everyone knew about Hiyoko's period, because she couldn't stop talking about it, but the three others were a mystery. Though they were all looking at each other closely, trying to see if they could spot the signs. Ryouko, who had been lost in thought, narrowed her eyes a bit, glaring at the screen.

"Let me summarize what you are saying. That movie we all watched, released a toxin into the air. Four of us got sick without knowing, and now the virus runs rampant through their blood. At the end of the seven days, it becomes airborne. What exactly does the virus do?" she asked.

" _Oh well...it's a doozy really. The virus carries typical symptoms, coughing, wheezing, sneezing, lightheadedness. But after eight hours, you'll start vomiting blood. You're muscles will grow weak, and you'll eventually drown in your own fluids! However there is a cure for this disease...if you can get to it before the seven days that is."_

"Yeah right...we already know exactly what you want from us. As if it were that hard to guess." Sylvia said, an angry tone in her voice. Monokuma chuckled, glancing at the pinkette.

" _You know me too well sweetheart. I used the guise of the storm to lock you all in the pizzeria. But that was because I wanted a closed environment. None of you noticed the fact that the air conditioning had been replaced with heating. It was actually pumping that virus through the ventilation system. All of you are carriers while some have the symptoms. If I don't see a body drop within the next five days, well let's just say it won't be pretty. Give me a body, and I'll give you all the cure...and it's a special one. As soon as it's breathed in, it will shut down the virus and simultaneously destroy the airborne bacteria. So if you don't want to piss blood or drown in your puke, get killin! Upupupupupu!"_

The television shut off, just as the winds and rain started picking up outside. No one said a thing for a few minutes, just staring at the blackend monitor. Nagito was the first one to stand up from his seat, an emotionless look on his face as he started making his way out of the Dining Room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Akane shouted, causing the boy to stop.

"Four of you are infected, and the rest of us our carriers. I'd rather not be near any of you when you all get sick. I already deduced two of the four that are sick. Akane, you've been eating twice as much food since being locked in here, and Hiyoko, you've been complaining about cramps for an entire day...no doubt the two of you are infected. I'd like to keep my blood in my veins, thank you." he said.

"Hey dick head, you can't just start pointing the finger all willy nilly. Just because Hiyoko is on her menstruation cycle and Akane is stress eating, doesn't mean that they're sick." Kazuichi said.

"Hmm...you are right...but would you want Takane to get sick in her weakened state? Well...we a full brunt of it? If I were you, I'd keep those two away from her. Or else she might die of her injury." Nagito said, heading off to Pirate's Alcove.

"Don't listen to that jackass. We don't know for certain if Monokuma is lying or not. That virus could be something he pulled out of his ass." Daisuke said firmly.

"Could it? I noticed that aside from Hiyoko's cramps, and Akane's unnatural appetite, Sonia has been stomach sick. In fact I heard her earlier this morning in the bathroom. She could in fact be a carrier of this sickness." Sylvia said, earning a glare from the Storyteller.

"She is not sick. She's just suffering from stress, she didn't even watch the movie."

"But she was in the theater with you. I'm sorry Daisuke...but she might be sick. She's showing one of the symptoms that Monokuma said. Without knowing what this virus actually is...we'll have to just assume she is." Mikan said, a hurt look on her face. Sonia sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I concede defeat, I admit that I haven't been feeling well these last couple of days. If you all suspect me of being sick, then I shall remain away from Takane. I wouldn't want her to get worse in her current state, come Hiyoko...you need to leave too."

"But that's bullshit! I'm not fucking sick, I just had cramps! Since when is being on the rag grounds for being sick?!" she cried angrily.

"Hmm...Hiyoko makes a point, she did show signs of pain before watching the movie. It was during the time I was taking note of the fire arms, when we first explored the island." Peko said, earning curious looks from the others.

"Ah...but how do we know you aren't lying? You could very well be protecting the She Devil, after all you are her servant. Aside from taking orders from Sir Daisuke, I have heard you calling both Sonia and Hiyoko, Mistress. So you could very well be saving her hide." Gundam said.

"I don't think you of all people have a right to comment on this, not after what you fucking caused." Kazuichi said.

"Guys stay calm...this is exactly what Monokuma wants. In order for a virus to even start, it has to be directly given to a person. He said it himself, at the end of the seven days, it becomes Airborne. Meaning right now it isn't affecting us. However, if he is pumping that through the air system, then the contaminated air could have come into contact with food. Meaning it is a food-borne virus." Hajime said.

"I see...so those that have been in places handling food that doesn't come from a can, are most likely the ones infected first. Akane and Nekomaru were in the kitchen most of the day, and I noticed a vent right over the stove. No one else bothered with heating up our canned goods." Ryouko said, glancing at the too.

"So big man...have you been shitting alright?" Daisuke asked, causing the brolic Team Manager to sigh.

"No I haven't...in fact, I've been trying to avoid certain foods. Sticking only to bread and crackers."

"I see...so he's trying to create a block, IE, he has diarrhea. Akane has been voraciously assaulting the food in the kitchen. So she's most likely infected as well. However one other thing lies, if Sonia is vomiting due to stress, and Hiyoko's period started before she watched the movie...which one of us is currently infected?" Sylvia asked. No one batted an eye, not wanting to say anything.

"Ibuki doesn't know anything, but what Ibuki does know is that his is all hooey! Monokuma is pulling our leg, we should just wait until the seventh day and see what happens!" the Ultimate Musician said, earning a scoff from Hiyoko.

"Yes, because after finally getting over my menstruation, the one thing I want the most is to start bleeding again. Thanks but no thanks, I am not going to let myself be subjected to that horrible shit again."

"So what you are saying is that you'll drop a body?" Akane asked, causing the blonde to look at her.

"Of course not...I am many things, but I am not a fucking killer. If anything, you should worry the most. You haven't stopped eating during this entire conversation. Must be getting to ya huh? You're probably about to explode from all of that undigested food in your gut." Hiyoko said, a smirk on her face. Daisuke slapped the back of her head, giving her a glare.

"We aren't here to antagonize, especially to someone who's fucking sick. Let's all just be calm about this okay? We gotta figure out something. Before anything else, who remembers what about the movie?" Daisuke asked.

"Hell if I know, me and Chiaki were playing Gala Omega throughout it." Hajime admitted, earning a nod from Chiaki.

"Ibuki was playing a song, her eyes were closed the entire time."

"I didn't watch it either, I was on your lap the entire time Daisuke." Sonia said, a flush on her face.

"I was shitting in a bucket." Nekomaru admitted, not even sounding embarrassed. All of the girls gagged, Hiyoko being the most bothered.

"Ew, fucking gross!" she cried, holding a hand to her mouth in disgust.

"Hmm...wait a minute...so you all mean to tell me none of you paid attention to the movie?" Daisuke asked.

"As far as I can tell no...why would we watch something that fucking gross? I at least know where the shit stink came from." Sylvia admitted. Ryouko pulled out a black notebook from her blazer pocket, holding it to Daisuke.

"I watched that movie twice and took detailed notes about it. I thought we might need something like it. It seems you and I are the only ones that paid full attention to it. Especially if you were able to give such a horrible review of it." she said. Daisuke nodded, holding the notebook tightly in his grasp.

"Okay then...I think we're gonna have to start reviewing these notes. Everyone...just stay calm okay? I recommend no one visits Takane. Mikan has kept a perimeter. If you absolutely want to see her, wear a mask, just in case. If not then spare her of this _virus_ at least until we prove if it's real or not." Daisuke said, earning nods from everyone. They all started filing out of the Dining Room, heading to other areas of the Pizzeria.

"What do you make of all this?" Hajime asked, along with Kazuichi the only other person that had stayed was Ryouko. Mikan had gone back to check on Takane again, as she still hadn't woken up.

"I'm not sure...but I'll have to get back to you. Listen Hajime, I'm gonna trust you with this gun okay? I'll be hanging onto the bullets. I trust that nothing bad will happen. But someone trustworthy should keep it." he said, passing the Colt Python to the brown haired boy. He checked it over, taking it into his hand.

"You know...I thought it would be a bit heavier."

"Yeah...we all think that. You're looking like a real sheriff now, all you need now is the hat and the badge. I'd have trouble keeping my face straight though, especially if you were the law." Kazuichi said, earning a frown from the boy.

"I am the law boy, don't y'all make get my cuffs ya hear?"

"That was horrible, Jesus...you need to practice your accents man. Ryouko, mind accompanying me to the Security Room? I think it'll be a good quiet place for us to review this." Daisuke said, earning a nod from the redhead.

"Whatever you say big brother." she said, following after the boy, who just frowned as he walked.

 _ **xxx**_

Daisuke frowned as he reread the notes, it had been the third time in the last half hour that he had. Ryouko had been carefully watching the security cameras. No one had moved from their spots, with Sonia and Hiyoko staying together in the Prize Corner, Nagito in Pirate's Alcove, Chiaki and Hajime in the Arcade and Gundam in the West Hallway. She didn't see Sylvia, Akane or Nekomaru, so she assumed they were in the kitchen, as it was the only place where the cameras didn't work. Ibuki had been walking around the entire pizzeria, bobbing her head as she walked, most likely singing a song. Aside from that, nothing interesting had happened. Mikan and Kazuichi had remained in the Dining Hall caring for Takane. Even then, it was clear that everyone was on edge, and she knew it wouldn't be long until something bad happened.

"The three teenagers, against their better judgment entered the pizzeria. It was a stormy night, their only source of light being their cellphones. Despite what people said, they wanted to bring back souvenirs of the supposedly haunted pizzeria. However what they didn't know was that a murderer was inside, stuffing bodies into the old animatronics. In their haste, one of the teenagers ended up climbing into one of the animatronics, deciding to hide within, only for them to die from a spring lock failure." Daisuke said, reading what Ryouko had written.

"I see...that stuck out to you as well. I'm sure you noticed, but this establishment has four animatronics. Foxy Monokuma, Bonnie Monokuma, Chika Monokuma, and finally Monokuma Bear himself. Three are in the Dining Hall, one in Pirate's Alcove. However, I didn't see any animatronics that doubled as suits."

"Hmm...that's because they were taken out of the store. There were two at one point, but apparently there was a spring lock failure. This restaurant has a sister location, most likely on the Fourth or Fifth island. Someone died, and the suits were taken out of here. The day time security guard left a message on the machine." Daisuke said, pointing to the phone. Ryouko looked at it, deciding to play it. She rewound it a bit, before pressing the play button.

" _Uh...I'm sure you've noticed the lack of animatronics on the floor. That's because all of them are going through maintenance. They were meant to be taken to a warehouse, but we didn't have time...by now you must have heard. The Dual suits are operational however, after learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple spring lock failures, the company as deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. For now, they shall remain in animatronic mode until further notice."_

Ryouko stopped the recording, letting the silence linger in the office. Her eyes were firmly trained on the cameras, nothing had changed, aside from Ibuki walking past the Dining Room again. She had her eyes narrowed, head bowed slightly as she was lost in thought. Daisuke watched her intently, noticing all of her small quirks, things he hadn't noticed before. The Ultimate Analyst was twirling a strand of her lengthy crimson hair, chewing on her lip slightly.

"Hmm...at some point, they brought back the animatronics...if that's the case, then what happened to the Spring lock suits? They aren't in the Parts and Service room. Hajime didn't mention seeing something like that inside the basement...what's the angle though?"

"Ryouko...I don't really know if this is important. What are the odds that the movie itself will affect any of us? We should be worrying more about the virus." Daisuke said. Ryouko sighed, earning a nod from the boy.

"You're right...I don't know if you noticed, but Monokuma is a horrible liar. There's no virus, the way he described it...a virus doesn't break out like that. It's either Food-borne or Airborne...I think his goal is to make us think we're sick, when we're not...and it's succeeding."

"Psychological warfare?" the Ultimate Storyteller asked, earning a nod from the girl, who leaned back against the counter. Her demeanor changed a bit as she glanced at the wall.

"I recall this happening once when I was on the battlefield. The enemy used a toxic gas against us. They had convinced us all that it was Mustard Gas, but the gas itself didn't look like Mustard Gas. Still, my comrades breathed it in, and they started choking, eventually dying. They were able to fool them into thinking they were dying, and they succeeded. It was one of the more horrible things I have witnessed in my life." she said.

"Ryouko...what are you talking about?" the boy asked. She looked at him, blinking a bit in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this...you were a soldier? Since when?" he asked. Ryouko opened her mouth to speak, only for her to quickly close it. Confusion settled onto her face, her crimson lips turning into a frown.

"I see...it seems I have also fallen victim to my own memories. I used to be more happy and aloof, but these past days...I haven't been feeling like myself." she admitted, running a hand through her hair.

"That's a surprise to me...it seems like a lot of us are getting memories back. I haven't gotten any, and neither has Sonia. I can't exactly say anything about Hiyoko...she hasn't said anything at least."

"Probably part of the bear's endgame. Those memories are probably false, which is why I usually disregard them. But I can't seem to shake them this time around...I feel like they are a part of me. There's an image of a girl...one who always made me smile. Then again...she did try to kill me with an ice pick too. I really want to know who she is, she looks a little like me."

"Probably a sister then...I'm gonna read these notes again...I wanna memorize them as much as I can. I doubt Monokuma will open up the theater anyway." Daisuke said, flipping back to the first page.

"Hmm...hey Daisuke...if you, Hiyoko and Sonia weren't together, and you were looking for a girl...would you ever date someone who's killed before?" the redhead asked. He looked up at her, noticing the blank look on her face.

"Sweetheart, if you are following that thread, and its telling you that you were a soldier, it's fine. Soldiers are there to protect the ones who aren't warriors. Even if they killed someone in battle, I'd give them a chance. War is part of our world, it molded our society, and it will keep molding it for years to come. It's unavoidable." he replied.

"I see...it's interesting then...if you hadn't started dating either Sonia or Hiyoko...I think I would have snagged you myself." she said, causing the boy to flush.

"Now you're acting more like the Ryouko I know."

"Hehe...sorry, it comes and goes." the redhead said, giving him a wink.

 _ **xxx**_

Hiyoko had remained mostly silent after being given the motive. After everything that had happened, she really doubted Monokuma was being truthful. She didn't know shit about bacterial infections or pandemics, but she was pretty sure no one would get infected unless a virus was airborne. Either that, or someone had to be bit by an infected animal or be in contact with a contagious individual. After all, she had gotten sick during the Swine Flu epidemic in 2010, so she would know a thing or two about being sick. That however didn't seem to ease Sonia's mind. She kept a hand on her stomach, rubbing circles on it as she continued staring into space. She had grown a bit pale and had started sweating a bit. Hiyoko didn't like seeing her girlfriend acting like that, but there was nothing she could do. If she thought she was sick, then she was gonna get sick. She had wanted to ask Mikan for some medicine, but hesitated. On the off chance that she was sick, she didn't want to cause Takane more harm than before. She sighed, running her hand through her hair, noticing how greasy it had gotten in the last couple days. She could only groan, hoping this motive ran its course so she could take a bath.

"Sonia, you wanna play a game? Sitting here with my fingers in my ass isn't how I'd like to spend the afternoon."

"No thanks...I'd rather not move from here. I wouldn't want to coat the floor in vomit." she said, earning a sigh from the dancer. She stood up from her seat, hands on her hips as she glared at the princess.

"Listen honey, I had to deal with cramps for all of yesterday. I didn't get to enjoy a single fucking game. I don't give a shit if you are sick or not, let's play something. It'll get your mind off this bogus disease." she cried. Sonia looked up at her, brushing her sweaty locks from her face. Hiyoko cringed a bit, her eyes were a bit puffy and bloodshot, and she had little makeup on her face, most likely from having washed it off. She looked a lot paler than usual, and that honestly wasn't a good sign.

"Hiyoko, please just let me be. I am not in the mood to play anything at the moment." she said. Her eyes suddenly widened and she shot to her feet, sprinting toward the door. Hiyoko followed after her, already knowing where she was going. She raced into the nearest bathroom, virtually kicking the stall open, puking into the toilet. She retched loudly for a couple seconds, groaning in pain. That was when she realized two things. One, she felt a lot better, and two the stall was in use, by Daisuke who had been reading Ryouko's notes. Thankfully he hadn't been taking care of business, but the boy was still surprised nonetheless.

"Mother fucker! Just when I thought you had forgiven me for the pregnancy test, you fucking come back at me with this." he said, glancing at the chunky vomit on his lap.

"I'm so sorry Daisuke, I didn't mean too!" the girl said, wiping her lips with her shirt. Hiyoko entered the bathroom, peeking into the stall only to start laughing. Her peals of laughter filled the bathroom, evolving into hysterical laughter. She fell to the ground, her tiny fists pounding the tile floor.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up you bitch. You are out of a pillow tonight." Daisuke cried angrily, as he stood up. He handed Sonia the book, kneeling down to undo the laces of his boots.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I just...it's so chunky, ahahahahaha!"

"Honestly sweetheart, I'm sorry. I just don't know what came over me...I was trying to hold it in for so long." Sonia said, looking down in shame. Daisuke frowned as he took off his jeans, tossing them into the trash.

"This is gonna be great, I don't even have my jacket and now my pants are gone too. It's as if the world is trying to get me naked." the boy said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ha...that was awesome...I'm gonna go find you some pants. There were some in the Prize Corner...I'll be back." Hiyoko said, hastily leaving the bathroom.

"Well...this isn't awkward. I guess I should write a book titled, "How to start a conversation after your girl vomits on your lap." it might actually sell better than anything else I've written." the Ultimate Storyteller said, earning a giggle from Sonia.

"At least we'll have something interesting to talk about." she said, placing a hand on her stomach. The boy looked closely at the princess, a frown on his face.

"Honeybun...have you been...well gaining weight?" he asked. Sonia's eyes widened in shock, her jaw dropping in surprise. She quickly close it, pressing her lips into a thin line.

"I'm not gonna dignify that with a response. I did puke on your lap, so that was your freebie." she said, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Sorry, I just thought...never mind." the boy replied. Hiyoko returned after a few minutes, handing the boy a pair of clothes, a bright blue jogging suit, emblazoned with Hope's Peak Academy's crest on it.

"Here, I had to use the little tokens I had to get it. I hope you're happy."

"Sweetie, if Sonia hadn't yakked on my pants, I wouldn't have had to change. Just wait outside, I'll go play some games and get you more tokens." he replied. The two girls nodded, walking out of the men's room, leaving the boy to his own devices.

"I feel so bad...I should have paid attention to where I was going."

"Hey, it could have happened to anyone okay? We're all stressed, but at least you're looking a little better. Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant." the dancer said absentmindedly, walking back toward the Prize Corner. Sonia let out a dry chuckle, following after her.

 _ **xxx**_

"Chiaki, are you sure you wanna keep playing these games? It's past midnight already. You didn't even finish your food." Hajime said, holding back a yawn as he looked around. He had noticed the girl had left her unfinished food in a sealed bowl on a nearby table.

"I'll be fine Hajime...I almost got enough tokens for that Game Girl 3D. I just need 4,000 more and I'll be all set." the girl said, not looking away from her game. She was currently playing the original Gala Omega, having gotten the max score on the cabinet eight times in the last few hours.

"You know, you seriously need to pace yourself. Loosing sleep for a game isn't good."

"I know...I didn't have many friends growing up. Everyone around me always avoided me. That's why I started playing games, I remember one of my teachers saying once, that games can bring people together. She was such a sweet person, and loved all of us dearly. That's why her betrayal hurt me the most." the Ultimate Gamer said, causing the boy's brows to furrow.

"Her betrayal? What are you talking about Chiaki?"

"Hmm? It's nothing...I feel weird, you know how some of the others got memories? I think I got one too. It was of this woman...with long auburn hair, tied in a ponytail. I think she was a former Ultimate...a Housekeeper." the pinkette said, looking away from the screen when she saw the Stage Clear screen.

"You too huh? Why is it that everyone is getting memories but me? I'm having a hard time being around you all. You all are amazing, with so many interesting talents, and yet I don't remember mine."

"Hajime...there's something I've been wanting to tell you. I've noticed you sulking a bit recently. I see why, because you keep worrying about what your talent is. I learned awhile back, that your talent doesn't define you. You should just live in the moment, make friends and have fun. I never let my talent get in the way of who I am. Instead, I use it to make friends...games can bring people together. You don't have to know how to play in order to have fun. So please, don't worry about your talent...just enjoy yourself. You never know when you could be next." Chiaki said, turning back to the screen. She slipped a token into the box, starting the next stage.

"I...I never thought about it that way...it's rather morbid now that I think about it. But you are right..at any time, you or I could be the next one killed...honestly...I'd love to keep playing games, but I think I'm turning in for the night. Believe it or not, the bathroom floor isn't that bad...I really hope someone cleaned up the puke though." he admitted, earning a giggle from the Ultimate Gamer.

"Goodnight Hajime, I hope you sleep okay." she said. The boy nodded, giving her a small wave as he left the Arcade.

The room became quiet, the only sounds coming from the game Chiaki was playing, along with the other game cabinets. Her focus was solely on the screen, her tokens taking precedence over everything. She smiled brightly as she hit another perfect game, the tokens falling out of the machine. She had effectively cleaned it out of tokens, which she poured into her bucket.

"Finally...I have enough for that Game Girl...I'm gonna have so much fun with it. I can't wait to play games with Hajime now." she murmured, looking at the Game Clear screen. She didn't even notice a person enter the arcade. They were dressed in what looked like a violet track suit, with a wrinkled violet hoodie over their upper body. They were walking slowly toward the Ultimate Gamer, trying to stay quiet, though they broke the quiet when they bumped one of her many buckets of tokens, spilling some to the ground. Chiaki glanced over her shoulders, eyes widening in surprise before everything went black.

 _ **xxx**_

"Ugh...how many days has it been now?" Kazuichi muttered, yawning a bit as he glanced at some of his friends. Daisuke frowned, looking up from the comic he was reading.

"Uh...I dunno. The storm passed at least, it shouldn't bother us much, but it's still raining heavily outside." he replied.

"Hey man, let me be real with you...do you think this virus is for real?" the mechanic asked. He glanced around the room, noticing everyone else was quietly eating their canned food. Nagito had come in briefly for some crackers and water, before heading back to Pirate's Alcove, saying nothing to no one. Gundam had been the same, going back to the West Hallway.

"I spent the afternoon talking to Ryouko about it. We think it's bogus...she believes Monokuma is using psychological warfare against us."

"You mean...trying to make us think we're sick when we aren't? Have you told anyone else this?" he asked, shoving some pudding in his mouth. Daisuke shook his head, a frown on his lips.

"I'm sure if I did, no one would buy it. There are too many pieces at play, and I have far to little information." he replied.

"Damn...I guess you are right, but I'm sure the Mastermind isn't above using that kinda shit. I was hoping he didn't do something like that though."

"Sorry man, in this killing game, I'm afraid everything is on the table. Hell he gave us weapons, and a motive, almost expecting us to go at each other like beasts. Between Gundam's revenge plan and Nagito's flawed philosophy, I'm starting to wonder why everyone else hasn't had skewed thoughts yet." he said.

"Heh...I would never kill my friends."

"Don't be so sure...if it was for Takane, I'm sure you would." Daisuke said, taking a sip from his water.

"I would not...why would you even say something like that?" the mechanic snapped, baring his sharpened teeth at the boy. He set his cup down, giving his best friend a firm look.

"Because, if it came down to it, I would do it. If it means saving Hiyoko and Sonia's lives, I will do what it takes. Even if it means sacrificing something I hold dear." he said.

"So...you would kill someone to get them out? How do you know they wouldn't kill someone else?" the boy asked curiously.

"Hiyoko is many things, but a killer she is not. She wouldn't kill anyone even for revenge. The same applies to Sonia, she wouldn't do anything too crazy. I would use her status as a princess to my advantage, she wouldn't dare kill anyone in revenge, not when her country comes first." he replied.

"Oh...oh my god...dude, what the fuck?" Kazuichi said, dropping his spoon.

"I know...I may look like a piece of shit, but trust me. I have been paying close attention to everyone. If I can use it to my advantage I will...but I am not resorting to that, not until I have a gun to my head. I wouldn't kill you, or Takane, or Hajime or even Mikan...you are too precious to me...you all are...I can't understand why." Daisuke said firmly.

"Has anyone seen Chiaki? She hasn't come in here for breakfast, and I looked for her in the arcade, she isn't there either." Hajime said, a concerned look on his face. Daisuke swallowed hard, standing up from his seat.

"Okay, where was the last time you saw her?" he asked.

"The arcade, late last night. It was around midnight, she was still playing Gala Omega...you don't think something's happened to her right?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be too sure, but with everything that's going on...okay let's start searching. I'll take the arcade, Kazuichi check the kitchen, inside the cupboards, Hajime take the basement, don't go alone. Everyone else, I advise you start looking too." he said, heading off toward the arcade. As he was walking down the hall, he passed by Sonia and Hiyoko who had been lost in conversation, both of them giving him a concerned look.

"Daisuke, is something the matter?" Sonia asked, causing the boy to stop.

"Yeah, Chiaki's missing. I'm gonna search the arcade, can I trust you two to check the Prize Corner?"

"Yes of course...we were in the bathroom trying to fix our hair. Maybe she fell asleep somewhere." Hiyoko said.

"That's what I'm thinking, if you find her just go back to the Dining Room and tell someone okay?" the boy said. Both girls nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking off. He flushed a bit, heading toward the arcade.

When he got there, the normal sounds of the cabinets were blaring loudly. He started looking around the front, not finding the girl at all. As he moved toward the middle of the arcade however, he stepped on something, causing him to look down. He knelt down, grabbing the Monokuma Token that had been left behind. He looked it over, a frown on his face as he stood up, pocketing the coin. The arcade was vast, filled with at least 100 different arcade boxes. The back of the room was filled with next gen consoles, large television screens being placed at the back wall, creating booths of sorts with tables in the center. There was an area reserved for Nintendo games, as they had a Wii U. The lighting was a bit lower than one would want, but since the arcade cabinets were old, it helped with the graphics a bit. He took a shaky breath, realizing this would be a good place for a murder to happen.

" _God, there I am thinking macabre...fuck me. This fucking killing game is getting to me."_ he thought to himself, as he walked toward the more retro games. He saw more coins spilled on the ground, at least a thousand of them. The cause was a spilled bucket, it was as if someone had bumped into it, accidentally tipping it over. He also noticed a familiar figure inspecting the coins, rather closely.

"Nagito...what are you doing here?" he asked, crossing his arms. The white haired boy looked up, giving him a blank look.

"I caught Hajime's plea earlier as I was making my way to the restroom. I decided to come here and check for Chiaki. However she isn't here, I've scoured the entire room for clues, but alas I've found nothing."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Daisuke asked, causing the boy to laugh. He stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I wouldn't lie about this, I'm afraid. You all seem to misunderstand what I want. I would never bring harm to any of you, I wish for your hope to triumph over despair. That is why I would lay my body down for it, so that in my death, a glimmering shining hope can welcome me to the afterlife."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before. Even if you hand someone a gun and they kill with it, you aren't responsible. Whatever...what have you found?"

"It seems Chiaki was attacked late last night, though I can't ascertain as to what time. I can however deduce it must have been someone who sleeps in the dining hall." Nagito said, causing Daisuke to furrow his brows.

"How can you tell that?" he asked. Nagito reached for the top of the Gala Omega cabinet, pulling out a round pizza tray. It had a dent in it, along with a small smear of blood on it.

"The camera in the kitchen doesn't work, and I know Kazuichi was watching everything in the office. Aside from that camera not working, the camera in here, doesn't pivot like the others, it's in fact only aiming toward the center of the room. This area is in a blind spot, so someone could have easily sneaked in and hit her with this. What I find odd is that they didn't go for a cast iron skillet, if they wanted to finish the job that is." he said, handing the tray to Daisuke. He looked it over, looking at the pink smear of blood, which had long dried.

"Hmm...this must be at least six to seven hours old. I guess I do concur with what you are saying...I mean, if they wanted to kill her then why not use something harder?"

"I think they weren't trying to kill her. I believe they wanted her tokens. One bucket remains, but Chiaki had five buckets in total, filled to the brim with tokens. I estimate around two hundred thousand tokens lied inside each bucket." Nagito said.

"200,000 thousand tokens...that means she needed 5 buckets to reach her goal one million. She must have gotten all 1,000,000 just as she was struck over the head." Daisuke said.

"Indeed, I arrived at that conclusion as well. But there is another thing I found...tell me, how long have you been missing your jacket?" he asked, glancing at Daisuke. He had been wearing the violet track suit Hiyoko had bought for him at the Prize Corner. The top didn't fit him well, so he had wrapped it around his waist, remaining in his pink shirt.

"Since the first day we came here." he said. Nagito nodded, reaching into his pocket for something. It was a circle of felt, which had a very familiar crest on it, the Triforce from Legend of Zelda.

"I found this in the West Hallway this morning, near a spilled bucket of water. I believe we may find a clue in Pirate's Alcove."

"Why there? Weren't you there all night?" he asked. The boy shook his head, glancing toward the windows.

"I spent the night in the East Hallway, I left briefly for a snack. However when I had returned, Gundam had taken residence there. So I couldn't stay there for the night, especially when my would be killer was there." Nagito said. Daisuke narrowed his eyes a bit in thought, taking a deep breath.

"Fine...say I choose to believe you, why Pirate's Alcove?"

"I'm not certain, call it a hunch." he said, giving the boy a smile.

"Ugh...fine, you are the Ultimate Lucky Student after all. Lead the way, and no funny business." he said.

"If you say so...if you'd like, you can point your gun at my back. I don't mind being hit with rubber bullets." Nagito said, causing Daisuke to gasp. He shook his head.

"Just walk."

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 8**_

 _ **Restoration at 44%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 3**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 3**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 1**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 3**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


	26. Chapter 3 Act 9: The Urban Jungle

**A/N:**

 **Well...here it is...Act 9. I am going to say, some of the stuff that happens in this chapter will directly impact the Class Trial, so keep those eyes peeled for clues. I sprinkled them all throughout this wonderful story. I gotta say though, this is the longest chapter I have written for Danganronpa, having 13 Acts in total. I'm actually already working on the investigation. The class trial is a bit of a doozy though, I'm getting back into things, so I gotta play some trials and then get everything back in. I was thinking of adding Perjury Bullets to this story, but I didn't exactly find a reason too.**

 **As for Chapter 4...I don't have much planned. Aside from a few liberties, Chapter 5 is remaining mostly the same. In story at least, but I don't know what to do with Chapter 4, it's been giving me a bit of trouble, especially since I'm almost done with Chapter 3. I really hope you all don't hate me for who I chose to kill off in this Chapter. It's at least in an interesting way, though I'm sure you already have enough clues as to how they die, just not who it is. Get theorizing I guess...**

 **I also got to chapter 80 of a New Hope last night...it's been a painful ride, I feel like my feet were dragging behind me the entire time. But I am almost at the endgame, the torture won't last for much longer, at the very least. It will all be over soon.**

 **Well, that's all the news I got for now. Friendly reminder, you all got 13 days to submit characters, I'm currently waiting on a few people to fill out applications, but you can still submit some if you'd like. I got 3 slots open for Girls at the moment, and anyone can take them. If I get a full cast before thr 15th, I might reveal the cast earlier, but I'm still shooting for October 15th. I don't know when the second part of the prologue will be written as I am still writing this one, but I will at least get through Intros before finishing this story up. Though there are two chapters left, technically speaking, they are split into various acts as I got a lot of lose ends to take care of, so we still got quite a lengthy story left.**

 **I'll leave you with this chapter, tell me what you think...see ya.**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 9

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

"How peculiar." Sonia said, grabbing Hiyoko's attention.

The two young women had returned to the Prize Corner, searching for the missing Ultimate Gamer. They hadn't seen anything at first glance, but since it was darker than other rooms, they decided to look closely. Hiyoko had searched the areas they had been using as beds, but hadn't found the girl snoozing anywhere. Sonia had decided to check the Prize and Souvenir area, her eyes scanning the prizes. It was when she noticed the four metal buckets neatly stacked behind the counter. Hiyoko walked around it, placing the buckets on the glass showcase, a frown on her face.

"These look like the buckets Chiaki was using, to keep her tokens in."

"Exactly...but I'd like you to take a look at the Prizes. You and Peko were looking at them before right? What is missing from both showcases?" Sonia asked. Hiyoko frowned, looking at the two large showcases.

The one on the left was the one that carried legitimate prizes, while the one on the right was filled with weapons. She looked at both of them, noticing two of the 400,000 Token prizes were gone. One from each showcase. The 200,000 Token prize for the weapons had been a handgun, which was still in place, the 400,000 token one, was one she hadn't really found interesting. To her it looked like some sort of crank, but she didn't know what it could have been used for. She figured someone could use it as a blunt weapon. But that was when she noticed, that the left showcase's 400,000 token prize was also a crank, as the slots were shaped the same.

"What the fuck? I wasn't paying attention before, since my eyes were on the firearms. But now that I look closely, both of them had some crank inside it. It looked like a ratchet, one of the ones used to mess around with a car's engine." she said.

"My thoughts exactly...I myself disregarded it as a useless item. A dud that no one would be interested in. It seems something happened to Chiaki, perhaps she was attacked for her tokens. With the intended goal being to get these cranks...but for what purpose?" Sonia asked, clearly confused.

"Hell if I know Princess, I don't know jack about what those cranks did. Maybe someone got horny, so they wanted to use them as a dildo. Don't get why though, that shit would be cold as fuck." the blonde said, earning a slap to the head from the princess.

"Be serious! Chiaki is missing, and who knows if she's still alive!" she cried. Hiyoko sighed, taking a hold of Sonia's hand. She stood on her tip toes, giving her a peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm just trying to make light of a bad situation. God knows I want to find another friend laying in a pool of blood." she said, shuddering a bit.

"Ah...there you are Mistresses...I was looking for you." Peko said, grabbing the attention of the two girls.

"Is something the matter Peko?" Sonia asked.

"Yes, Mikan wanted to let everyone know that Takane has woken up. She's a bit confused, and getting over the fact she was shot. We haven't told her that Chiaki is missing however, or about the sickness."

"That's a relief...I was starting to wonder if she'd wake up. I wanna see her, but I also want to find Chichi." Hiyoko said sadly.

"I understand, I will be doing my usual rounds. I have gotten quite lucky finding the missing bullets Nagito scattered around. However the box contained fifty rounds and I've only found half of them. I also happened to notice someone removed both the K-bar and the Revolver from the Prize Counter." Peko said, pointing to the showcase.

"Oh shit...I didn't even notice that." Hiyoko said, now seeing the two empty slots, where the Military Knife and Handgun had once been.

"I seem to have missed that as well...I had been focused on the tokens and the missing cranks. Chiaki was in the arcade for most of the time here...when did someone found the time to get one million tokens, without her noticing?" the princess asked curiously.

"Who's to say they won them fairly?" Peko asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" the traditional dancer asked. Peko shook her head, turning her back to the two, clutching her katana tightly in her good hand.

"Come, we must check the basement. There are a few things in there that you should be aware of." she said, earning a nod from the two blondes.

 _ **xxx**_

Daisuke walked into Pirate's Alcove, seeing Gundam resting against the back wall, near the stage. He opened a single eye, scowling when he saw Nagito. He pushed himself off the wall, his Dark Devas chattering loudly as the white haired boy entered the room.

"You dare bring this fiend into my domain?" Gundam asked firmly, causing Daisuke to sigh.

"Listen...I understand you two don't particularly see eye to eye, but we're in the middle of something. Chiaki has gone missing, and we're looking for clues. You haven't seen her have you?" he asked. The Dark Lord's expression softened slightly as he looked away.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen hide nor hair of the Gamer girl. However, I did hear the clinking of metal as I made my way back here."

"Clinking metal?" Nagito asked curiously. Gundam ignored him completely, his eyes on Daisuke.

"Indeed, it seemed as if someone was transporting something somewhere. I was returning from the Dining Hall with my acquired sustenance, for myself and the Devas of Destruction. It might have been around the time you Mortals call Midnight."

"Okay...so it was around Midnight, Hajime said he had left the Arcade at that time. So if you heard someone moving metal, it must have been the person that took Chiaki's tokens. That means they attacked her during the same frame of time. Nagito when did you leave the Alcove?"

"Hmm...it must have been around 12:15." the boy said.

"Okay...Gundam, when did you come here? It was after Nagito had left right?"

"Indeed, I believe it was fifteen minutes after he left." the Dark Lord replied.

"So there was a fifteen minute window...Mikan was sleeping in the Dining Hall, Kazuichi was in the office. I believe Akane and Nekomaru were sleeping on the stage in the Dining Hall. So theoretically speaking, during this window of time, someone could have gone into the kitchen, taken that pizza tray, and gone to the arcade. But that doesn't answer the question of where the hell Chiaki is." the boy said. Nagito looked around the room for a second, seeing several balls outside of the pit. He started walking toward it, causing the two young men to look at him. He walked into the pit, moving some balls around, frowning a bit.

"Well...I believe I have your answer Daisuke." Nagito replied. Daisuke was quickly at his side, kneeling down next to the unconscious girl. He reached a shaky hand to her neck, sighing a bit when he felt her pulse.

"She's alive...but she has a big bump on her head. I'm gonna take her to Mikan...listen, I don't expect you two to work together. I'm not even asking you to...but please try not to be at each others throats. We gotta find the person that attacked her." he said. He picked the girl up in a princess carry, noticing her pink backpack was missing. He didn't say anything, heading toward the Dining Hall.

"Hmm...most interesting, it seems the one playing the game is taking an interesting look at it." Nagito said, a small smile on his face.

"I do not understand how you can gather pleasure from innocents being attacked." Gundam said, looking away in disgust.

"This coming from the Dark Lord of Ice who wishes to end this world?" the Ultimate Lucky Student asked.

"I shall take my leave, this place reeks of darkness." the young man said, heading out of Pirate's Alcove. As he walked however, he didn't notice an item fall to the ground, clicking loudly on the tile floor. Nagito waited until he was gone in order to grab it. He looked it over, furrowing his brows a bit.

"A metal crank? I wonder what it is you were using this for, Mi-lord?" the boy said, a small smile on his face as he pocketed the crank.

 _ **xxx**_

"Are you okay Chiaki? Does your head hurt?" Mikan asked, as she shown her flashlight into the Gamer's eyes. She groaned a bit, squinting at the light.

"A little bit, I feel dizzy too." she replied. Mikan nodded, jotting something down on a small pad. Once she was done with her initial assessment, she donned a pair of violet gloves, prodding the back of her head with her finger. A small bit of blood oozed out, making her frown.

"Seems you were hit pretty hard. You don't need stitches, but I will have to get you some ice for the swelling. You'll have to take it easy for a bit." she said, earning a nod from Chiaki. Mikan grabbed a hold of the gauze, along with some alcohol and some other items. Next to Chiaki was Takane, who was leaning back against the wall, a blank look on her face. She hadn't said much since waking up, aside from asking what had happened. Kazuichi was next to her, holding her hand tightly.

"I can't believe someone attacked Chiaki like that...when I find out who did it, I'm going to fucking strangle them." Daisuke said.

"Hate to break it to ya dude, but I doubt someone is gonna fess up to it." Kazuichi said. The Ultimate Storyteller looked at him, a curious look on his face.

"Hey, I got a question...you were in the office all night right?"

"Most of the night, I traded with Peko at around three. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Well, I was talking to Gundam earlier, and he said he heard clinking sounds at around Midnight. I checked with Sonia and Hiyoko and the two of them were making out in the bathroom. So for a fifteen minute window, the Prize Corner was completely vacant. Did you see anyone in there?" he asked.

"Sorry man...even if I did, they must have been wearing dark colored clothes. That place is poorly lit, the only light in the entire room is coming from the strobe lights hanging above the dance floor, the DDR machines. As well as the neon lighting of the Prize Showcases themselves. However, the cameras in that place don't pivot, they're on a set direction. It's only looking at the Dance floor and the DDR machines." he said.

"Shit...it's just like the arcade then...so that means that window was open. Someone snuck into the arcade, hit Chiaki and then took her coins to the prize counter. I heard two 400,000 token prizes were gone, as well as the .44 Magnum and Combat Knife."

"Oh great...someone else with a fucking gun, that's what we need." Takane mumbled, clutching her head.

"You okay baby? Need anything?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yeah...some water would be nice, along with some Oxys." she said, almost jokingly.

"Hehe, I'll get you that water. I'll let Mikan give you your medicine." the boy said, heading toward the kitchen. Daisuke glanced at the camera in the room, seeing it was pointing towards the stage. It was moving on its own, but when it was about to point toward the kitchen, it stopped, doing another sweep of the room. That left the kitchen entrance and the basement door completely out of the line of sight.

"I hate to say it, but even with security cameras, this place is viable for murder. These cameras are on a set course, some don't pivot or or even work for that matter. There are too many windows, and it seems there are people among us who are using that to their advantage." He said.

"Oh my...you think someone is planning murder?" Mikan asked, looking up from her work. Chiaki was looking at her handheld, not even bothered by the Ultimate Nurse wrapping her head.

"I don't want to suspect anyone...but I can't exactly deny it either. There are too many variables. But with so many people, I can't exactly say who's doing what. I want to assume it's Nagito and Gundam, but that's only because Gundam wanted to kill him."

"Yeah...and the bastard almost got me...if you have a hunch sweetheart, I think you should follow it. You're pretty smart, and you pay attention to even minuscule details. Follow the thread, even if it leads to a dead end." Takane said, giving the boy a smile. It was the first one he had seen from her since she had woken up.

"Thanks Taka, I'll be sure to keep investigating. I'm sorry about what happened, and I wish I could have prevented it."

"It's alright...as long as I can look through my telescope, it's fine. I had to close my left eye anyway, so silver lining...it's a shame though. I got no depth perception now. It's gonna be a lot harder to look under my..." she paused, her eye widening a bit as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Look under your what?" Mikan asked, only for Takane to flush crimson.

"Nevermind, that's something I'll keep to myself dear." she said, causing Daisuke to shrug. Chiaki let out a gasp, pausing her game as she looked up, earning a yelp of surprise from Mikan.

"Daisuke!"

"Wah...what? I'm right here, no need to yell." the boy said.

"Sorry...it's just, I remembered something. The person that attacked me last night, they spilled my coins. When I got a good look at them, they were wearing a medical mask over their face. They also had a purple hoodie, and purple jogging pants. I think they were wearing purple gloves too." she said.

"Pfft...whoever did this has a sick fascination with purple." Takane mumbled dryly.

"Purple gloves...wait, Mikan...how many boxes of gloves did you bring?" Daisuke asked.

"Just one, the one I normally carry with me. I normally have white latex gloves on. But since I don't know anyone's allergies, I changed them to vinyl instead. That's why they're violet, because they're latex free." the Ultimate Nurse said.

"Hmm...I assume you got those from the hospital then? And you carry them with you right?"

"That's right, in my apron...now that you mention it though...my apron went missing the night Takane was shot. It was really odd, I had placed it on the table behind me, and it was just missing. I've tried to find it because...oh well I have something in one of the pockets that I need to get back." she admitted, a disappointed look on her face.

"Something? Like what a positive pregnancy test?" Kazuichi asked, handing Takane her bottle of water, a laugh escaping his lips. Mikan's face went a bit pale, and she started shaking her head vigorously.

"N-no! H-heaven's no! It's nothing like that ehehehe...it's something more personal...something I don't like talking about." she said, a flush on her cheeks. Daisuke's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh...oh Mikan please tell me it isn't what I think?"

"Huh? Of course not! It's just some lipstick...I like putting on some lipstick when I can. What did you think I meant?" she asked.

"I clearly have my mind in the fucking gutter. So your apron has been missing since Takane's accident. My purple hoodie went missing the day we were first imprisoned here. Earlier, Nagito handed me this...someone cut out the Triforce from the breast of it." he said, placing the small piece of cloth on the table.

"Now that you mention it...I did see something blue. It was zipped all the way up, I couldn't make out the body shape, but I saw something blue and white...I think it was a tee shirt." Chiaki said.

"So that clinches it, we find the person wearing a blue and white tee shirt and beat the fuck outta them."

"I wouldn't...remember what Monokuma said. Only until the storm was over, and it's already passed. Meaning the rule has been reinstated...we can't risk attacking a person." Daisuke said.

"But what about Chiaki? She was attacked last night wasn't she?" Takane asked.

"Moral gray area toots! I'm afraid my hands are tied!" Monokuma said, having jumped onto the table beside them. Kazuichi let out a scream of surprise, jumping away from the table.

"Holy Mary, Mother of Shit! Don't fucking do that!"

"Pu-hu! Jumpy are we? It seems you kiddies are enjoying this social experiment...watching all of you has been quite interesting. The cameras here suck, but at least I have my mini cams all over this place."

"Minicams? Never mind...how come you can't punish Chiaki's attacker?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Well, how do I put it? Well...it's because I haven't a clue who it is! Do you think I can identify some rando Purple Guy walking across this pizzeria? The lighting here is terrible, I couldn't see jack!" the monochrome bear said. Daisuke narrowed his eyes a bit, but didn't say anything.

"Of course you can't do shit...it's not that you can't, it's that you won't. As if Takane's attack wasn't bad enough." Kazuichi said, grabbing a hold of the white haired girl's hand.

"I truly do apologize for that...even though I wanted to see brain matter, I do feel bad. Which is why I brought you this little gift, from me to you!" Monokuma said, handing the girl a black eye patch, which had a red bolt, similar to his own eye printed on it. Takane frowned, clenching it hard in her hand.

"Why in the seven circles of hell would I fucking want this?" she asked.

"Because honey, you need a little style! You lost one of your peepers, figured I could at least cover up the grisly hole. Sheesh, last thing we want is someone mistaking it for a golf cup. Tweet tweet motherfucker, that's a birdie! Upupupupupu!" the bear cried, finally taking his leave. Takane looked at the patch, a frown on her face.

"God...this pisses me off more than I'd care to admit, but fuck me...I'm gonna have to wear it."

"I'll find you another one Taka, don't worry about it. However, we now have a new problem on our hands. If we can't identify this Hooded Attacker, we can't do anything about it. So...which one of us has a reason to kill? Besides the bogus sickness?"

"I don't...even if I did, I'd probably miss their head." Takane mumbled. Kazuichi kissed her cheek, making her smile a bit at his affection.

"Me neither...you are all my friends, and while I am disappointed my tokens were stolen, I wouldn't kill for it." Chiaki said.

"Same here, I want everyone to be nice and healthy. Can't do that if I wanna shank people...Takane, it's time for your dose. On a scale of one to ten, what's your pain at?"

"One fuckin hundred." the Astronomer said, earning a giggle from Mikan.

"Okay, so I think ten milligrams of Oxycontin should do...hey wait...what happened to the bottle?" she asked, digging her hand through her bag. She pulled out several white bottles of pills, but the one she was looking for was gone.

"Wasn't it in your apron? I remember you putting in there...remember? You had to make a dose on the spot by crushing some pills." Daisuke said, earning a nod from the girl.

"You're right...I guess we'll have to make do with another medicine. I'm gonna give you a low dose of Percocet okay? If you feel weird, dizzy, or itchy let me know right away." Mikan said, grabbing a hold of the Percocet bottle, earning a nod from Takane.

" _Great...so now the attacker is dressed in purple, took my jacket, Mikan's apron, two cranks, a gun, a knife and now has pills. What the fuck are they planning?"_ Daisuke thought to himself, unable to connect the dots. This was going to be a rather frustrating day, he could already tell.

 _ **xxx**_

Sonia felt a bit scared as she looked around the basement. The light bulbs had blown out awhile ago, so she only had a flashlight to look around. The only other flashlight was with Peko, as she was guiding the two girls through the place. She could see glowing lights, along with a low whirling from the generators. There was a neat stack of gas tanks off to the side of the room. A few of them were empty, as they had been used throughout the week. Hiyoko had her hand clasped around Sonia's wrist, not wanting to separate from the princess, for obvious reasons. It was musty and a bit dank, some dripping pipes reflecting the light of their flashlights. Peko had remained silent throughout the entire walk, continuing past the generators to a larger section of the basement. It was barred off with a chainlink fence. She lifted the latch, pulling the gate open, taking a step inside.

"I was inspecting this place thoroughly, to settle my own curiosity. I was able to find a crate filled with something peculiar." Peko said, aiming her light at the wooden crate. Sonia noticed there were various crates, all of them placed together near the back of the gated room. There were some spare animatronic parts as well, but she didn't seem interested in that. Hiyoko noticed something golden on the floor, and knelt down, grabbing the round object.

"Huh? Is this a token?" she asked curiously.

"That's correct, these crates are filled with rolls of tokens. It seems they are extras in case the machines upstairs run out of them. Each crate contains about 5 million tokens, all in neat little rolls. One of the small crates is empty."

"I see...so this is where the extra tokens were procured from. That means whoever took the knife and gun from the prize corner, got their coins from here. I believe we have our answer, they didn't win them legitimately." Sonia said, looking closely at the crates. There was a crowbar on top of the nearby crate, the tool that had been used to open the crate.

"That's what I believe happened. I thought at least one of us needed to know about this. It seems someone is planning murder, right under our noses. I however cannot discern who it is." the Ultimate Swordswoman said, earning a frown from the princess.

"I see...it's a shame, but I think you are right. Perhaps this virus is driving someone into it all."

"I thought we agreed that virus was bogus? The way that Monokuma described it, it can't happen. I think he's just doing that in order to trick us...what was it called? When you give someone a sugar pill and tell them it's medicine?" Hiyoko asked.

"A placebo?" Peko asked, causing the dancer to nod.

"Yeah that...they want to make us think we're sick, by telling us we're sick. After seeing Takane almost die, we're all on edge. Obviously telling us we're infected with a virus will make us paranoid. Paranoid enough for us to believe we're sick."

"It's a bit of a stretch...but I doubt the Mastermind is above using Psychological Warfare...we should return upstairs. Let us keep this to ourselves, it might help us discover who might have been down here." Sonia said, earning a nod from the two girls.

"Who do you think is planning all this?" Hiyoko asked curiously, tracing the letters on the token with her finger tip.

"I'm not exactly certain...I doubt I could narrow down the suspects, even with the clues I've gathered." the princess said, a frown on her face.

"Let us go, the others are probably still looking for Chiaki." Peko said. Sonia and Hiyoko shared a look, deciding it would be better to leave with Peko than to linger any further.

 _ **xxx**_

"So is anybody gonna fess up? Because attacking someone in the middle of the night and stealing tokens isn't fucking right." Hajime snapped angrily, glaring at the people that had gathered in the dining hall.

Daisuke wasn't particularly pleased with how Hajime was handling the situation. But he did understand to some degree what he was going through. Had it been Sonia or Hiyoko he would have been exactly the same. Chiaki seemed to be fine, though her head was wrapped tightly with gauze. Takane was taking it easy, not wanting to be near Gundam or Nagito. The two young men were on opposite sides of the room, while everyone else had taken their usual seats, all separate from each other. The only ones sitting together were Nekomaru and Akane and Peko, Sonia and Hiyoko.

"Listen, I understand that you are upset Hajime. But you can't start pointing fingers, I'm sure it was Nagito that did it." Nekomaru said firmly, earning a chuckle from the boy in question.

"You don't want to point fingers, yet you are pointing one at me. Kind of redundant don't you think?" he asked.

"Shut up asshole, it probably was you that did it. Anyone who dares attack Chichi and steal her coins deserves to get beat up!" Ibuki snapped, glaring at the white haired boy. Daisuke sighed, a frown on his face as he leaned back against the wall.

"Nagito didn't attack Chiaki."

"What? How can you defend him so readily? Did you forget what he did? He blew out Takane's eye!" Sylvia cried.

"Correction, wrestling for the gun was the cause of Takane's missing eye. How long are you gonna keep using that as an excuse? Fact of the matter is someone fucking attacked Chiaki and no one is fessing up. Honestly, do you believe Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, needs to steal tokens, when he can easily earn them from the machine?" the Storyteller said firmly.

"I agree with your statement, Nagito had a sack of tokens on our first day here. He gave all of us fifty tokens, and he quadrupled that playing the slot machines in the arcade. I doubt he'd readily attack Chiaki for her tokens. Furthermore, a pizza tray was used in her attack, meaning only someone who was in the dining hall between 12:00 Midnight and 12:30AM had to have procured it. As much as I want to blame Nagito, it isn't him." Ryouko said firmly, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Tch...I can't believe this...it's as if you want to keep the killer around. Honestly, he should be punished by Monokuma for attacking people at night. That's twice now that it's happened."

"Sylvia, I understand that you are concerned about all of us. But please, it's alright...I know that my tokens got stolen, and it sucks. But I'm alive, and I'm fine...we're all alive. That's what matters, if we work together we can beat this motive." Chiaki said, giving the pink haired mathematician a smile. The girl sighed, looking away from her, finding the table more interesting.

"Chiaki...are you sure you're okay?" Hajime asked. She gave him a smile, holding a single thumb up as she had her eyes on her game.

"Well...I guess that's that...but what about the virus? We only got until midnight tomorrow, we're all gonna die then." Akane asked, sounding a bit worried.

"I'm not particularly sure this virus will work the way Monokuma has described. I believe we should all wait until the seventh day to see if something more serious happens." Mikan said.

"Yeah, I don't know about you but I do not want to start vomiting blood." Sylvia said firmly.

"Then by all means, kill someone. If you'd like to take your anger out, you can attempt to kill me. I'm sure my death will be worth it, especially because you all get the antidote. A new hope will be born from the ashes of my sacrifice."

"At the cost of her life? I don't think so. Stop trying to entice us Nagito, you aren't winning any points." Hajime snapped, sitting down next to Chiaki.

"If we are done here, I'd like to return to my domain. I do not wish to congregate with you mortals, anymore than I have to." Gundam said, pushing himself off the wall. He started walking back toward Pirate's Alcove, a firm look on his face.

"I guess we're all done for this meeting. Quarter to eight at night, we should all be preparing for the night. I don't need to tell you to be careful, especially with this Purple Guy in our midst." Daisuke said firmly.

"I shall be doing my rounds then. Kazuichi, you and Takane will be taking turns with security correct?" Peko asked, earning a nod from the two.

"Leave it to us, I'll be taking the first shift, and Takane is taking over at 1." the pink haired mechanic said.

"Pfft...no idea how she's gonna keep her eyes on the screen when she can't even see anymore." Akane said, causing Nekomaru to smack the back of her head.

"Be more considerate Akane. That could very well be you with a missing eye, you know." the Team Manager cried, causing the young woman to groan in pain.

"Ow...I was just saying, no need to fuckin hit me so hard. Jeez!"

"Do not worry about my feelings Nekomaru. I do not mind missing an eye one bit. If Daisuke can persevere without his arm, then I can very well do the same with one eye. Let us go Kazuichi, perhaps we can play a game of poker before the night truly begins." Takane said, grabbing her water bottle from the table. Kazuichi finished refilling his cup of soda, waving at his friends before walking up the East Hallway.

"Daisuke, hurry up! Me and Sonia have a surprise for you!" Hiyoko cried, urging her boyfriend on.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm coming." the boy said. He said something to Ryouko, who gave him a slight nod. He took off toward the Prize Corner and Dance Hall.

He noticed something different when he walked in, mostly the new machine that was between the two DDR ones. It consisted of a large LCD screen, along with what looked like a series of speakers. There were several microphones attached to it, all of them being different colors. He noticed two wires coming from the back, connecting to the four large speakers that had been mounted at the post it rested on. Hiyoko and Sonia stood in front of it, the blonde dancer looking the most eager of the two.

"Look look! Me and Sonia found this karaoke machine in the back room. We hadn't noticed it before because there was a curtain blocking the door. It's still brand new too!"

"We asked Kazuichi earlier to take a look at it. He was able to get it working, and even connected it to these speakers. We figured we could do a bit of singing to pass the time! I have always dreamed of going to a Karaoke bar and singing my heart out!" Sonia said, sparkles in her eyes as she stared at the machine.

"I haven't been to a karaoke bar for awhile. I remember my little sister Erika used to drag me to them when we were younger. My mom had to get her a prepaid card with money in it, so she could pay for her and her friends. Though it'll be a bit odd, since this isn't a closed room, everyone will be able to hear us." he said.

"So? Are you scared of singing? I know you have a YouTube channel." Hiyoko said, causing the boy to quirk a brow.

"How'd you find out about that? I don't exactly remember speaking about it."

"I dunno...it's just something I felt. Sonia said you read your stories on it, and that you weren't scouted for Hope's Peak Academy with your Storyteller talent." the blonde dancer said.

"That's right, I remember you were scouted as the Ultimate Vocalist, but you would have been placed in Class 78B, with Sayaka Maizono. You said you didn't want to be in her class because you felt outclassed by her." Sonia said.

"What? Seriously? I would never feel outclassed by her, Sayaka Maizono is like my favorite idol! Nagaigoto Ensemble happens to by my favorite song in her new album. It would be a privilege to even breathe the same air as her, and to sing a song too. God what I wouldn't give to meet her in person, then again she'd probably hate me for seeing her as just an idol." he mused, a small smile on his face. Sonia and Hiyoko shared a look, frowning slightly.

" _I guess he doesn't remember...then again we got these memories recently ourselves. I won't say anything, I think he should be surprised when he realizes he already knows Sayaka."_ Sonia said, a heartwarming smile on her face. Hiyoko pulled some tokens out of her pocket, slipping some into the machine, pressing the touch screen.

"Daisuke you're up first, here." Hiyoko said, tossing him the blue microphone, which he barely caught.

"Whoa what? I am not ready for this shit!"

"Well too bad, I picked your song. It's a song you know, it's Getta Ban Ban from Pokemon, so get ready!" the blonde cried, hitting the button.

"But I haven't even..."

" _Get ready..."_

"Shit." Daisuke muttered, clearing his throat a bit as he mentally prepared.

" _Susume, susume! Kangaete cha osoi kara  
_

 _Kasoku suru omoi wa, denkou sekka de  
_

 _Mayotteru hima nante nai deshou?_

 _Makenai nigenai yamanai ame nante nai_

 _Namida gyutto kora e te, kishika isei_

 _Fumi dase! Sugu ni hareruya (Hallelujah)_

 _Butsukari atte_

 _Moeru omoi oo-ba-hi-to (overhit)_

 _Mayoi wa ratte_

 _Hoero raimei no you ni_

 _Rikutsu jyanai Mirai wo ima_

 _Saa, kono te de kiri hira kun da_

 _Getta banban Getta banban Getta banban_

 _Mada minu mirai e_

 _OH YEAH tachi mukatte_

 _OH YEAH nando datte_

 _Getta banban Getta banban Getta banban_

 _Hitori jyanai kara_

 _OH YEAH tomaranaide (Ohh..)OH YEAH_

 _Tomo ni ikou kagayaku mirai e_

 _Ureshii koto mo Toki ni kuyashi namida mo_

 _Nan datte wake aeru boku no nara hora_

 _Kowai mono nante mou naideshou_

 _Susume Susume! Bibittecha osoikara_

 _Itsu datte atatte kudakero non-style everyday_

 _Tobi kome michi wa mieruya_

 _Enjin zenkai hayaru koto o-baa-du-rai-bu (overdrive)_

 _Yowamushi nante zenryouku su-pii-do (speed) to pa-ra-de_

 _Mitakotonai mirai o ima saa kono-te de tsukami toru nda_

 _Getta banban Getta banban Getta banban_

 _Mada minu mirai e_

 _OH YEAH te wo Nobashite_

 _OH YEAH nando datte_

 _Getta banban Getta banban Getta banban_

 _Hitori jyanai kara_

 _OH YEAH osorenaide_

 _OH YEAH donna mirai mo Koete miserukara."_

"I fucking hate you so much Hiyoko." Daisuke said, as he had reached a pause in the song. The girl giggled, giving him a wink.

"Keep singing, you're doing well." she said, not bothering to tell the boy a few of the others had come to the Dance Hall. All of them had been lured by the music, wondering what it had been. They had been greeted by the Ultimate Story Teller, singing a rather lovely song. Sonia couldn't help but smile, keeping her gaze trained on him the entire time. Daisuke took a deep breath, as the pause was winding down, he closed his eyes, having already memorized the lyrics before. _  
_

 _"Nando mo tachi wa agaru kara (Getta ban ban)  
_

 _Akiramenaikara (Getta ban ban)  
_

 _Yume wa yume no mama de nanka  
_

 _Owara se ya shinaikara!_

 _Getta banban Getta banban Getta banban  
_

 _Mada minu mirai e  
_

 _OH YEAH tachi mukatte  
_

 _OH YEAH nando datte  
_

 _Getta banban Getta banban Getta banban  
_

 _Hitori jyanai kara  
_

 _OH YEAH tomaranaide (Ohh..)OH YEAH  
_

 _Tomo ni ikou kagayaku mirai e_

 _1,2,3 (one, two, three) de junbi ok! Oi kaze ni notte_

 _Gan gan tobashite ikou! mita koto nai sekai e."_

The song ended, and the boy received a standing ovation, though mostly because everyone was standing. Daisuke turned around, seeing a few of his friends, all of them clapping, and in Ibuki's case, cheering loudly. He flushed a bit, handing the microphone to Hiyoko.

"That was amazing Daisuzu! Why didn't you tell Ibuki you could sing?"

"Because it's embarrassing...I use music in my story telling...it's also why Hope's Peak gave me a second title. Of course I only use one of them, so as to not cause a fuss." the boy said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Well I think you have a wonderful voice. You know, I haven't been to a karaoke bar in forever. Mind if we crash this party?" Hajime asked.

"I'm not good at singing games, but I'll give it a try." Chiaki said.

"Sure, the more the merrier...whatever distracts us from this shithole right?" Daisuke asked, giving his friends a smile.

"Oh oh! Hiyo-yo, try to find Crossing Field on the karaoke! Ibuki wants to sing it!" the Ultimate Musician said cheerfully.

"Okay...I doubt I'll find it, but I'll give it a shot." the dancer said, sifting through the preprogramed songs. Daisuke noticed, that among his friends, Mikan, Takane and Ryouko had come along. Hajime and Chiaki were chatting quietly to themselves, while Peko and Sonia were talking about something. Even though it wasn't everyone, he was at least glad some of them had shown up.

"Hey I found it! All yours Ibuki, I'll sing back up if you want!"

"Sure thing, I'm about to rock the fuck outta this place! Whoo!" the musician cried, jumping a bit on the stage.

"That's honestly the happiest I've seen Ibuki in awhile. I guess finding that machine was lucky." Daisuke said...he frowned a second later, glancing at the prize showcase behind him, noticing all of the empty slots had remained the same.

" _Still...it doesn't exactly put me at ease."_ he thought. He could only pray nothing bad happened during the night.

 _ **xxx(Later That Night)xxx**_ _  
_

Mikan frowned as she glanced around the empty Dining Hall. It was already late into the night, and she had been taking stock of her medicine. It had been the first night Akane and Nekomaru hadn't slept in the dining hall. So for the moment, she was completely alone. Daisuke, Sonia and Hiyoko had most likely already fallen asleep. Chiaki and Hajime decided to sleep in the Arcade, mostly because the girl wanted to re-earn her tokens. Everyone else was scattered about the pizzeria. Even though she wasn't nervous, she was a bit frightened. It had started raining two hours prior, and while it wasn't as bad as Hurricane Despair, it was still a bit scary, especially with the lighting strikes.

She heard something clinking behind her, and quickly turned around, almost swiveling in her seat. She swallowed the lump in her throat, fanning herself a bit. It had gotten a bit hot in the dining hall, since one of the vents had suddenly stopped releasing air. She figured it had to do something with the _"Virus"_ that Monokuma had released, so she tried not to think too much about it. The clinking became a bit louder, causing her to look toward the kitchen. She sighed as she stood up, tugging on her skirt as she walked. The white nurse's outfit she was wearing was rather tight around certain areas, but it was the only thing she had at the moment. She had tried to avoid unbuttoning her top, but due to how hot it was, she had to undo some of the buttons, showing a lot of her ample cleavage. She was at least thankful it was night time.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked, as she walked into the kitchen. She looked around for a few moments, but didn't find anyone. She bit her lip, about to turn around when she noticed something pink on the counter top. She walked over to it, eyes widening a bit when she saw it.

"What...what is this doing here?" she asked softly. It was a pregnancy test, one that read Positive. She swallowed hard, her heart beating a mile a minute, threatening to burst out of her chest. She let out a scream, the lights shutting down.

"Oh no...the generator ran out of gas...jeez, what a horrible time for that to happen." she said, giggling to herself if only to remain calm. She turned around, feeling the edge of the counter as she headed back to the door. Lightning flashed through the window, causing her to gasp as she saw a dark figure in front of her. She felt something hard colliding with her head, before everything went black.

The figure smirked, reaching behind their back for the Military knife they had brought with them. It had taken a bit of planning, but she had siphoned enough gas from the generator to cause a black out. All they had to do was wait, and now she had what she needed. They pulled out their handbook, using it as a light too illuminate the unconscious nurse's figure. They grabbed a hold of her top, pulling it hard, the buttons snapping and falling in all directions. They held the knife above their head, the lightning glinting on the blade. Hidden behind their mask was a grin wider than the Cheshire Cat's. They brought the knife down, hand shaking a bit from the action.

The lights however came back on, making them gasp a bit in surprise. They looked around for a second, deciding to finish off their victim, glancing down at the Ultimate Nurse, now having a knife deep in her abdomen, pink blood pouring from the wound. They grabbed a hold of the handle, only to hear the sound of a door nearby.

" _I'm sure I filled that generator this morning. How the hell did it die when it was capped off?"_

" _I'm not sure Kazuichi, but I did smell a bit of gas on the floor, and there was a spot on the ground too. I don't want to say anything, but...maybe someone emptied it?"_

" _I doubt it, I don't think anyone is stupid enough to siphon gas from a running generator. Let's just get back to the office."_

The killer growled angrily, glancing down at the Ultimate Nurse, who was groaning slightly from the pain, the blood staining her white outfit. They shook their head, dashing out of the kitchen. The knife was deep enough to cause blood loss. Nothing would make her smile more than to see a liar die, especially when lying about something like pregnancy. As they were running toward the West Hallway however, they noticed something that up until recently, they thought no one knew about. The walls to the secret room were open. It had been their hiding spot, and it had been discovered, they walked inside, seeing something odd within. An animatronic, a golden animatronic, one that was much different than the others, mostly because it was open. They walked closer toward it, avoiding the drips of water coming from the ceiling.

"So...it seems you were indeed lured here...fool, this is where you meet your end." a familiar voice said, before they were pushed forward.

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 9**_

 _ **Restoration at 45%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 4**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 4**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 2**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 3**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


	27. Chapter 3 Act 10 The 3rd Murder Case 1

**A/N:**

 **Well everyone, here you all go. We've reached the beginning of the end of this chapter. Man what a fucking ride, I do hope the wait was well worth it, because this case is gonna be the longest one I have written. In fact it's so long that I had to split it in half. That's something I don't usually do but it's because of how this act was structured. I'm not sure if the Class Trial for Chapter 4 will be this long, though I'm sure it'll be just as long if not longer. Also, don't worry about the Truth Bullets, I am taking a page from Crit Fail's style, and placing all of the Truth Bullets and Monokuma Files before each chapter begins, so you can all scroll up and see the Evidence. It makes it easier on me as I don't have to write it down in a notebook and look away from the screen as I type, since I can just scroll up and down.**

 **As I said before, this case is gonna be a doozy, nothing is as it seems. If you think Teruteru's Death was fucked up, wait until you reach the end of this chapter. I'm gonna warn you now, I go into very descriptive detail, so there is a Warning. What the hell is it called? a Grimdark Warning or something? Fuck it, let's just say someone is marinating in their own ragu and it's gonna be the chunky kind. That should convey the image I want nicely. Seriously though, this shit is really dark and gorey, and conveys a lot of...well stuff. Then again you all are probably used to this kind of stuff before, this is Danganronpa we're talking about. Heh...reminds me of the Student Council Massacre...those were the days. I'm actually reading through Zetsubou-Hen again, just to make sure everything correlates between this story and that one. It hasn't been a fun ride, as much fun as getting a tooth pulled really, though Crit Fail's story is just plain gut wrenching at parts...my dearly departed Sonia...I still miss you...Crit you bastard!  
**

 **I am going to be updating Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing tomorrow, as I did get another OC that I will add to the growing list. As of now, there is only one girl slot left, as the remaining two are reserved to Faculty members, both slots have already been taken and I'm still waiting to approve an OC, which I might end up adding as a student, though I haven't decided. It's very well written so I wouldn't want it to go to waste. I'll keep you posted if anything changes. I've gotten very wonderful OC's over the last week, and I already have some plans for what Chapter 1 will be like. This is all new for me, as I have never written a story that's partially compromised of an OC cast...it'll be great, I know it. I also got a good idea about the Class Trials too, though I'm not sure if Scrum Debates will be in it, I know Truth Bullets, Lie Bullets and Ideal Bullets are gonna be a thing..watch me butcher the fuck out of each concept when I try to convey them...fuck...So look forward to it whenever it is that I start it. Depending on how quickly I finish this story of ours here. Well...this is it...I'm not gonna tell you to enjoy it, but I'm not gonna tell you to turn away either...enter at your own risk? Yeah sure...that...see ya.**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 10

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

Daisuke didn't know why, but everything felt different when he had woken up. He had noticed Hajime and Chiaki had remained in the room with them, having fallen asleep next to each other on a nearby couch. Ryouko had also fallen asleep nearby, sitting up right with her arms crossed. The boy didn't even know how someone could find sleeping that way comfortable. But when he had a sleeping princess on his lap and a dancer clutching his arm, suckling on her own thumb he didn't have room to question anything. Despite the fun they had the night before, he knew something bad had happened...which was why he had woken up so abruptly. Enough to cause Sonia and Hiyoko to awaken next to him, both giving him concerned looks.

He stood up, stretching his limbs as he walked, hoping to get blood back to his thighs. He headed toward the Men's bathroom, turning the faucet on as he washed his face. He rinsed his mouth out, having forgotten to bring his brush along. He looked down at the sink itself, seeing a few dots of pink blood resting on the edge of it. He swallowed hard, turning the faucet off as he started heading toward the Dining Room.

"Daisuke, sweetie what's the matter?" Sonia asked, holding back a yawn.

"Yeah...it's like six am, the fuck are you awake so early for?" Hiyoko asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I feel different...I feel like something bad happened last night...I just need to check on Mikan okay? Could you two go check on Kazu and Taka?" he asked. He sounded a bit paranoid, but he had felt the same when he couldn't find Mikan last time. The two girls nodded, turning toward the office.

The Dining Hall was eerily silent. Nekomaru and Akane weren't in their usual spot, sleeping by the stage. Mikan usually rested near the triage area. He walked over to it, peeking behind the curtains they had set up, just to make sure she wasn't sleeping on the makeshift gurney. He frowned when he didn't see her, instead turning to her clipboard. He noticed her pen on the floor, as well as a half written word, meaning she must have gotten up during her inventory check. He glanced toward the kitchen, noticing the door was open. He sighed, gritting his teeth tightly as he took a step toward it. His heart was beating hard in his chest, hands clenched tightly. His metal hand was creaking from how hard he had been clenching his first. He took a deep breath, relaxing a bit as to not break his arm. The last thing he wanted was to have Kazuichi make him another one.

"Hey Dais...what's the matter bro? Sonia and Hiyoko came looking for me and Taka." Kazuichi asked, causing the boy to stop.

"I dunno man...it's just a feeling I have. Have you seen Mikan at all? During the night?"

"Not really...I mean last night there was power outage. Me and Takane had to fill the generator. When we passed by here she wasn't at her table, and we didn't hear her either. We figured she was just in the bathroom. But we didn't see her on the Dining Room camera after we turned the power back on." he said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I didn't see her at all. Not before the power outage anyway." Takane said, having joined the two boys with Sonia and Hiyoko trailing behind them. Daisuke glanced back to the kitchen, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I hope to god my hunch is wrong." he said, grabbing a hold of the door. Takane grabbed a hold of Kazuichi's arm as they slowly approached the kitchen. Daisuke fully opened the door, backing up slightly. Takane and Sonia let out a scream, both of them going pale at the sight.

"No...not Mikan...why her?" Hiyoko muttered, kneeling down next to the Nurse, who had a knife sticking out of her abdomen, blood having pooled around her.

" _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

 _ **Good Morning Students of Hope's Peak Academy! It's 6:25 in the morning on this beautiful day. And it seems to me a few of you were busy busy busy. As it turns out, one of you got shanked in the gut right in the kitchen! You know the rules, after the Investigation is over, a Class Trial will be held. Trust me this one is quite a doozy! Upupupupu!"**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas**_

 _ **(Deadly Life Begin)**_

 _ **xxx(Investigation Start)xxx**_

Daisuke let out a cry, rage filling his body as he slammed his metal fist into the counter. He had punched it so hard that it ended up denting from the force. Some of the items on it flew off, clattering loudly on the ground. Hiyoko looked up at her boyfriend, seeing the darkened look on his face. Tears welled in her eyes as she stood up, taking a hold of his hand.

"We're going to find the one that did it okay? We're going to find them and send them to hell." she said.

"I know...I know we will." Daisuke said. It was silent for a moment, only for a soft groan to fill the room. They all glanced to the body of the Ultimate Nurse, seeing her eyes slowly open.

"Ow...what's going on?"

"Holy shit!" Kazuichi cried, falling back in surprise. Hiyoko let out a cry of surprise and joy, kneeling down next to the nurse.

"Mimi! Oh my god you're alive!"

"Hiyoko? What's going on? I feel a bit tired...my stomach hurts." she said, feeling around her belly.

"Don't...you've been stabbed, the knife is still in place. If we move it, you might bleed out. Tell us what we need to do." Daisuke said, kneeling down next to the nurse.

"Vitals...take my vitals...don't move the knife." she said softly, only to pass out a second later. By now, everyone was up, having gathered in the kitchen entrance.

"Is she still alive?" Ryouko asked, having pushed her way into the kitchen. Daisuke nodded, looking back at the redhead.

"She's still alive, and we can save her. We just need to get her out of here...Monokuma!" he cried out. A second later, the bear jumped onto the counter, a sneer on his face.

"You rang?"

"Yeah I did...Mikan is still alive, she needs to be taken to the hospital right now." Daisuke said firmly.

"No can do sport, I don't take care of injuries. It's a shame but since she's the only nurse and there aren't any doctors around, the Ultimate Nurse is going to turn into an Ultimate Corpse! Ahahahahaha!"

"Come on Monokuma! You have to show some leniency, she isn't dead she's just a victim of an attack. You'll still get your class trial just like you want it. If you don't save Mikan's life, none of us will investigate. And when the time comes for the trial, you can go ahead and execute all of us." Daisuke said firmly.

"That isn't what you want is it? Your game to end prematurely because you didn't save one person's life?" Sonia continued, giving the bear a firm look. He growled under his breath, looking away from them.

"Fine! We will be hosting a special trial then...a Would Be Murder Trial. You all have to find clues to finger the perpetrator of this heinous act. I'll take care of your precious nurse!" he said firmly. He reached behind his back, pressing a crimson button. A screeching sound filled the pizzeria, as the gates were finally lifted. The sound of an ambulance could be heard outside. Just then, several Monokuma's dressed paramedics burst into the room, lifting the Nurse and placing her on a gurney.

"She'll be fine right? We have your word that she'll be saved right?" Daisuke asked firmly.

"Yeah yeah, she'll be fine. I'll even bring you back a souvenir, that beautiful knife stuck in her gut! Remember what I said, the trial will still go on, so get to investigating!" the bear said, swiftly leaving the room, waddling as he went.

"It seems the game has once again begun. Such a shame...at least Mikan has a chance to survive this." Nagito said, taking his leave before anyone could say anything. Daisuke frowned, as he looked around the kitchen.

" _I need to figure out what happened here in order to possibly find the attacker. Hopefully Monokuma keeps to his word."_ he thought to himself.

"Ah yes, before I forget! Here's the patented, but never replicated, Monokuma File! Keep it close kiddies, I'm sure it'll update as the day goes on. Ahahahahaha!" the Monochrome bear said, passing out the file before he once again left. Daisuke frowned as he glanced at the tablet, pressing the side button.

 **Monokuma File # 3**

 **Victim Name: Mikan Tsumiki**

 **Time of Attack: Somewhere between 2:00AM and 2:09AM**

 **Cause of Injury: A Single Stab Wound to the Abdomen, Blunt Force Trauma to the back of the head, partial blood loss...**

 **The Victim was found at 6:23AM by Daisuke Del Rio, Kazuichi Souda and Takane Nishijima, in the Pizzeria's Kitchen Floor. The Victim showed signs of blood loss, caused by a single wound in the abdomen. The Victim also has blunt force trauma to the back of the head, consistent with being struck by a blunt object.**

 **Mikan Tsumiki has been taken to Monokuma General Hospital on the Third Island for Emergency Surgery...**

"Okay...so it seems Mikan was attacked this morning, about an hour after we finished our Karaoke night. She was also attacked with that Military Knife, probably the person that hit Chiaki. I doubt Mikan even saw it coming." he muttered dryly.

 _ **Monokuma File #3 has been added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Prize Corner Prize (Military Knife) was added to your Truth Bullets**_

He glanced at the ground where Mikan had been laying. By now, Kazuichi and Takane had left the room. Takane had been shaken up by what she had witnessed, and the mechanic didn't want her to feint. That left Sonia, and Hiyoko in the kitchen. He knelt down at the blood splotch on the ground, the outline of Mikan's body still being on the floor. Glancing around at the appliances, he didn't see any signs of blood spatter anywhere.

"Judging by the blood on the floor. I believe Mikan was struck in the head first, and stabbed with that knife while she was on the floor. The blood pooled around her. If she had been standing when she had been stabbed, the blood would have been on the appliances, and even on the floor." Daisuke said.

"Yes, that does seem like the cause...maybe the culprit lured Mikan here and then knocked her out?" Sonia suggested, earning a nod from the boy.

"I agree...that's most likely it." he said.

 _ **Cause of Injury has been added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Dais, baby look at this...it's a pizza tin. The same kind that Chiaki was hit with." Hiyoko said, standing up from behind the stove. She was holding a medium sized tin in her hands. Daisuke looked it over, finding a decently sized dent on the back of it, along with a small smear of blood.

"So...they used the same blunt object...I think Chiaki's attacker was the one who did this. Either that or knocking her out in his manner is a red herring."

"No...it isn't a red herring baby...a red herring is usually an item left behind by the killer. It's supposed to make someone think it was used, but usually serves to throw someone off. What you are seeing here is a signature. Like Genocide Jack's signature Scissors, Crucifixion and Bloodbath Fever. I don't think the killer wanted to hurt Chiaki, but they did with Mikan...we have to figure out why that is." Sonia said, a frown on her face.

" _I agree...using the same thing twice in a row for two days in a row? It was most likely the same person."_ Daisuke thought to himself.

 _ **Dented Pizza Tin was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Don't mean to alarm any of you, but look at what I found on the floor over here. Seems to me we have a motive to kill." Hiyoko said, placing a pink stick on top of the counter. Daisuke grabbed it in his hand, looking it over.

"A pregnancy test? And it's Positive." he said, showing it to Sonia.

"Huh? This looks like the kind Mikan had me use...but I held that one. Mine said Negative...I didn't know she had tested someone else." Sonia said.

"Maybe this one came out Positive, and Mikan lied to the person, showing them yours instead. That way, they wouldn't worry...but where did this come from?" he asked curiously.

"Whoa wait...what is this about a pregnancy test? Sonia you're preggers?" Hiyoko asked, earning a scowl from the princess.

"While I wouldn't use that particular term, no I am not. I simply took one because I had been sick. Daisuke spoke to Mikan, and I took it once we were locked in here. Come to think of it, Mikan was acting strangely...though only after Nekomaru knocked on the door." the princess said.

"I see...thanks for sharing that with me Sonia, I'll hang onto this for now. It might be useful later." he said, slipping it into his back pocket.

 _ **Positive Pregnancy Test has been added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Hmm...I think I've seen everything in the kitchen. Hiyoko, Sonia...mind combing this place out? If you find anything come talk to me okay?" he asked. The two girls nodded, giving him a frown.

"Daisuke...you don't need to do this on your own you know."

"I know...but I don't really want distractions. I want to find everything I can use in order to find this fucker. Right now, I have high beliefs that our perp is a girl. But I have to get more information to build my case. Right now, all of us are a suspect, so we have to get ready." he said firmly.

"I know you'll get everything baby...we'll come find you when we spot something." Hiyoko said, standing up on her tip toes, giving the boy a kiss. He briefly shared one with Sonia, before leaving the kitchen. He looked around the Dining Hall, seeing only three people were standing there, Nekomaru, Kazuichi and Takane. Nodding to himself, he walked across the room, closing the distance between himself and his friends.

"Hey guys, you feeling better Taka?"

"I am...I'm just so disappointed. Mikan did so much for me these last couple of days, and now she's fighting for her life. How can someone be so damn cruel?" she asked.

"It's the way of the world I'm afraid...I'm looking for clues right now. Tell me, what time did this blackout happened? I was asleep so I didn't notice shit."

"I remember, mostly because me and Takane were kissing. I know we should have been paying attention, but you know me. I was just scared of losing her and just having her back made me happy. In the middle of our kissing though, the power just cut out. I remember glancing at my Student ID, it was 1:58AM when the power went out." Kazuichi said, all the while, Takane was blushing, trying not to meet Nekomaru's gaze.

"Okay...and what time did you bring the power back on?" he asked.

"I can answer this one...it was 2:10AM when we brought the power back on. By the time we came back to the office though, it was past 2:20. Kazuichi ended up cutting himself on some broken bulbs when he fell." Takane said. Kazuichi showed the boy his hand, seeing a bit of gauze wrapped around it.

"Yeah, we were in a hurry cuz the bleeding was bad, so we grabbed some gauze from Mikan's desk. We went to the Men's room, and washed the cut out before heading back to the office. I thought Mikan was in the bathroom, so I didn't bother looking for her. If I had I might have caught our attacker." he said, a frown on his face.

"Maybe...maybe not. I just looked at the elapsed time, Mikan was attacked between 2AM and 2:10AM. So the attacker might have gotten away before you made it back up to the first floor. In any case, you probably wouldn't have seen them." Daisuke said, glancing at the notes he had taken on his Student ID.

"A ten minute window...I hate to admit it, but they made a clean get away. What about you big guy, see anything out of the ordinary?" Daisuke asked, turning to Nekomaru.

"Not really...I was in the bathroom taking care of business. I didn't hear anything, and before you ask, no it wasn't the Men's room. It was the family bathroom down the hall from here." the Ultimate Team Coach said.

"Hmm...okay then, thanks you guys. Hopefully we nail this fucker down." he said firmly.

 _ **Time of Blackout was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Kazuichi and Takane's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Nekomaru's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"No problem...I think we'll stay here, we're still a bit shook up." Kazuichi said, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Hey Dais...quick question, have you seen Akane? I haven't seen her all morning." Nekomaru said.

"Not that you mention it, I didn't see her either, especially on the cameras. Same goes for Ibuki and Gundam...all three of them are missing." Kazuichi noted, earning a frown from Daisuke.

"I doubt they're missing, the gates were lifted. It's possible they went outside, though if none of them have been seen beforehand, it is worrying...I'll look for them." he said.

He left the kitchen shortly after, deciding to go to Pirate's Alcove next. The West Hallway was completely empty. He slipped on a puddle of water, catching himself before he fell. He glanced down at the bucket, which had been spilled on the ground. He sighed, lifting it up and placing it right back up.

"Someone has a sick fascination with tipping these buckets over...huh, it has a dent in it. Could someone have kicked this thing?" he muttered to himself, glancing at it curiously. He shrugged, setting the bucket aside.

 _ **Dented Bucket has been added to your Truth Bullets**_

Daisuke continued his walk, entering Pirate's Alcove a few minutes later. He took a quick look around, noticing Nagito and Sylvia were in the room, both of them looking around. Nagito was close to the stage, seemingly lost in thought as he was looking up at an air vent. Sylvia however was looking at the ball pit for whatever reason. Finding her easier to approach, the boy started walking in her direction, grabbing her attention first.

"Hey Syl, find any clues yet?" he asked curiously. The pinkette looked at him, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not...I'm sorry. I know you and Mikan are close, and after what she did for Takane, it hurts seeing her like that." she said, a frown on her face.

"She'll make a full recovery, I'm sure of it. Anyway, did you find anything in the ball pit that's of interest?" he asked.

"Aside from balls, not really. However, I noticed something odd from it...Monokuma said there are ten thousand balls in this. Two thousand balls of every color, but it seems a bit emptier."

"Hmm...now that you mention it, it does seem empty. I remember this being filled to the brim and now, I can see the bottom. Wonder why that is?" he muttered, kneeling down to look at the pit. He grabbed one of the yellow balls, looking it over for a second.

"I think this was emptied...but I have no reason why. I mean why would a killer empty out a ball pit? Where would they hide multicolored balls?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"That is true...there were some buckets in the Prize Corner though, the ones that Chiaki was using. I'm not sure if they're relevant to all this, but I'll take a look. Maybe our killer was trying to set something up and took these balls out of here." he said, earning a nod from the girl.

 _ **Missing Ball Pit Balls was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Hey Daisuke...do you have any idea who it could be?" Sylvia asked, as the two of them stood back up. The boy tilted his head in thought, eyes narrowing a bit.

"So far not really...all I can tell though, is the fact that it was a girl. I found a Positive pregnancy test in the kitchen. Hiyoko thinks that it's a potential reason for murder. We believe that Mikan probably lied to whoever took it, and that they found out. They probably stabbed her in retaliation." he said.

"Well that's stupid...if you're pregnant, why risk death in order to get back at a girl who lied?"

"I'm not sure...unless the mother doesn't give a shit. Maybe she feels too young to have a kid, so she wants to abort. But obviously that can't happen here, she'd rather die than to have the kid." Daisuke said.

"That's...that's fucking sick." Sylvia said, her face going pale.

"Yes it is...thanks for helping me Sylvia. I'm sure everything will go by smoother now...hopefully."

"We'll get to the bottom of it. I'm sure we will." she said, giving him a smile. The boy walked away, heading over to Nagito, who hadn't moved from his spot. He looked away from the air vent, meeting eyes with Daisuke, who had a quirked brow.

"You're wondering what I find interesting about this vent correct?"

"Yeah...you've been staring at it for quite awhile now." he said. Nagito smirked, giving him the faintest of smiles.

"I will admit this to you, because I honestly wish for you to succeed. I did know beforehand what Monokuma was plotting. I agreed to help him, but only by gathering food. Hajime and Ryouko came to this place, so I had no choice but to hide inside the ventilation shaft. I never put the screws back in." he said.

"I see...so you were partially responsible for our less than luxurious stay here."

"Indeed, I do apologize, but it was a bit necessary. I do honestly hope Mikan makes a full recovery." Nagito said. Daisuke remained silent, keeping the stoic look on his face as he turned back to the vent.

"So...what's so interesting about it?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but something is pulling me toward it. Perhaps you should take a look inside? You might find something interesting within." he said.

Daisuke sighed, and climbed up onto the stage, the wood creaking a bit. He glanced at Foxy Monokuma, shuddering a bit at the expression on its face before he grabbed onto the vent. He pulled the grate up, locking it into place. His eyes widened in surprise, as he reached into the vent. He pulled out a familiar looking muffler, which was folded in a way to hide something. As he unwrapped the item, it became noticeable what it was, the .44 Magnum that had gone missing from the Showcase.

"How very interesting, so Gundam was packing heat after all...makes me wonder where he got those tokens." Nagito said, a small smirk on his face.

"Wait...you think Gundam was the one that did this?" he asked.

"No...but remember what we discussed yesterday?" Nagito said, causing Daisuke to close his eyes in thought.

 _(Flashback)_

"Listen...I understand you two don't particularly see eye to eye, but we're in the middle of something. Chiaki has gone missing, and we're looking for clues. You haven't seen her have you?" he asked. The Dark Lord's expression softened slightly as he looked away.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen hide nor hair of the Gamer girl. However, I did hear the clinking of metal as I made my way back here."

"Clinking metal?" Nagito asked curiously. Gundam ignored him completely, his eyes on Daisuke.

"Indeed, it seemed as if someone was transporting something somewhere. I was returning from the Dining Hall with my acquired sustenance, for myself and the Devas of Destruction. It might have been around the time you Mortals call Midnight."

"Okay...so it was around Midnight, Hajime said he had left the Arcade at that time. So if you heard someone moving metal, it must have been the person that took Chiaki's tokens. That means they attacked her during the same frame of time. Nagito when did you leave the Alcove?"

"Hmm...it must have been around 12:15." the boy said.

"Okay...Gundam, when did you come here? It was after Nagito had left right?"

"Indeed, I believe it was fifteen minutes after he left." the Dark Lord replied.

"So there was a fifteen minute window...Mikan was sleeping in the Dining Hall, Kazuichi was in the office. I believe Akane and Nekomaru were sleeping on the stage in the Dining Hall. So theoretically speaking, during this window of time, someone could have gone into the kitchen, taken that pizza tray, and gone to the arcade. But that doesn't answer the question of where the hell Chiaki is." the boy said.

 _(Flashback ends)_

"You're right...we were talking about the clinking metal...or rather the tokens. But Gundam kept it vague...there was a fifteen minute window. Meaning he could have been the one who took those tokens."

"Exactly...I don't think from where he was, Gundam could have heard clinking metal. He was in the East Hallway, so he couldn't have heard that. I believe our Lord and Savior was lying to us." Nagito said, earning a curious look from Daisuke.

" _Was he lying though? Could he have attacked Chiaki, gotten the gun, and then come back here when he noticed Nagito was gone? It seems plausible, but I doubt he would do it. What reason would he have to do it?"_

"You're probably asking yourself what he has to gain right? A lot I believe...I'm certain you'll arrive at your answer soon enough." Nagito said, giving the boy a smile. Daisuke opened the cylinder of the gun, seeing three bullets resting within. He pulled them out, placing it and the muffler on the stage.

"That's evidence now, if you move it I'll know it's you." he said firmly.

"Yes, I also understand you have a firearm yourself. You can shoot me whenever you'd like...I wish you luck in your search for information." the Ultimate Lucky Student said, deciding to examine the game cabinets.

 _ **Prize Corner Prize: .44 Magnum, was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Nagito's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka's Muffler was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **15 Minute Window was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Clinking Metal at Midnight was added to your Truth Bullets**_

" _I'm starting to get a bigger picture. I don't believe Mikan was attacked by a woman...but then does that mean Chiaki was attacked by someone else? I don't have nearly enough evidence to close this yet."_ he thought to himself.

He sighed, deciding to leave the Alcove for now. He started walking back toward the Prize Corner, wanting to take a look at a few things. As he was walking toward it though, he peaked inside the office, noticing Ryouko was standing there on her own, jotting something inside her notebook. He gave a light knock on the door, causing her to look up.

"Hey, finding anything interesting?"

"Lots...but I found one thing in the office that stands out to me. Remember that tape we were listening too?" She asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah...it was the tape that explained what happened at the sister location."

"I listened to it entirely yesterday, and jotted down important key details. But when I came back here to check it again, I found out it was gone. As it turns out, that was one of six different training tapes, meant to teach someone how to use the Spring Lock suits." Ryouko said. Daisuke frowned, a confused look on his face.

"Training tapes? But there are no Spring lock suits here? Why would this place even need that?"

"That's what I thought, but listen to this. I wrote this down after I listened to the message left on the fifth day. Ahem, every location is built with one extra room, not added to the digital layout programmed into the animatronics. It also doesn't have any security cameras, and is invisible to customers and animatronics." she said, looking up from her book.

"Wait...a secret room? How some we haven't found something like that? We've been here for six days."

"Hang on, I'm not done. That was from the third night, here's one from the sixth night. Uh, this is just to inform all employees, that due to budget restrictions, all previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed off at most locations, including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day, constructing a false wall over the old door base. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you left anything inside, then it's your fault. Upper management has asked to leave this information and location of these rooms away from friends and family." she said. Daisuke hummed to himself, glancing at the phone, which sat uselessly to the side of the desk.

"So...the safe rooms were locked away. On the fourth night, it was mentioned that there was a Spring Lock failure at the Sister Location. Could it be that these suits were hidden behind the wall, in this secret room?"

"That's what I think...I know this isn't particularly relevant, but the secret room is most interesting. I think someone found it, and could be hiding Akane, Gundam and Ibuki there...though I've also narrowed down the culprit to those three." Ryouko said.

"You think one of them is a culprit? It would make sense...one of them would have to know about the secret room. That means they must have brought the others there, after stabbing Mikan of course. But it's weird...if they were sealing it off, how did they get inside?"

"Maybe they sealed off in such a way that it could still be accessed. Oh oh, like in movies! The Evil Lab is usually hidden behind a bookcase, so maybe it's like that!" the redhead said, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

"I don't think it's anything like that, but it is worth looking into."

 _ **Ryouko's Findings (Training Tape Notes) was added to your Truth Bullets.**_

 _ **Secret Room was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Well...I'm gonna head to the Prize Corner, I'm following a lead on some missing Ball Pit Balls. If you find anything else, do let me know okay?"

"Yeah sure...oh wait before you go, there's another part that I jotted down from the first night. I'll read it to you real quick." she flipped to the correct page, clearing her throat as she begun to read.

"These tapes will provide you with useful information about how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially made suits that double as both animatronic and suit. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these, in order to avoid potential bodily injury/maiming/death due to these suits.

To change the animatronics into suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will compress and recoil the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Make sure the spring locks are securely fastened and tight to ensure animatronic devices stay in place." she said, taking a breath as she finished reading. Daisuke remained silent, a pensive look on his face.

" _Insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer...could it be that simple? The prize corner had two cranks inside the prize showcase. Were those cranks the ones used for these suits? But how would someone know about those suits if they didn't listen to these tapes? The phone was blinking when I listened to it, meaning no one had heard the messages until then...how interesting."_

"Did you come up with something?" Ryouko asked curiously.

"Maybe...it's just a lose end at this time...I'd like to find where it starts though...thanks Ryouko, keep up the work. If you find anything, make sure to jot it down, we might need it during the trial." he said, earning a salute from the girl. He left the office, heading back to the Prize Corner. He walked straight to the showcase, his eyes falling on the empty slots.

" _The more I think about what Ryouko said...the more those cranks become viable. So...Mikan's attacker got some tokens, bought those cranks and then used them on the animatronic. But for what? Where's the hidden room anyway? We can't really do anything without finding those three, and if one of them is the attacker, I doubt they'll admit it."_ he thought to himself.

 _ **Prize Counter Prize (Hand Crank) was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Hello Master, how fares your search?" the Ultimate Swordswoman asked, causing the boy to jump slightly. He sighed, shaking his head as he looked away.

"I've found some interesting stuff, but none of it is enough to lead to the attacker. Just hay I'm afraid, have found a single piece of evidence toward the needle's location. What about you, find anything?"

"Yes...I found four buckets filled with Ball Pit Balls behind the counter. I have no idea why they were here. But they seem to have been brought here during the night by someone." she said. She grabbed one of the buckets from the floor, placing it onto the counter. Daisuke grabbed a green ball from the top, looking it over.

"So this is where they ended up...what could this mean? Why would they bring these here?" he asked, a frown on his face.

"I'm not exactly sure myself. However, Kazuichi let me know that a Military Knife had been used to attack Mikan. I believe I know where the attacker got the coins from."

"Oh? Mind showing me then?" he asked, earning a nod from the silver haired woman. She lead him out of the Prize Corner, leading him down the West Hallway toward the Dining Room. They briefly entered the Dining Room, grabbing some flashlights before heading down to the basement.

"What exactly are we doing here?" he asked.

"I was doing my rounds and ended up discovering something down here. I took the liberty of showing Mistress Sonia and Mistress Hiyoko about this. I was going to tell you too, but this tragedy took us by surprise." Peko admitted. She held her hand out, aiming her light toward the floor.

"This florescent bulb wasn't broken when I was last here."

"That was because of Kazuichi, he fell down here last night and broke it, ended up cutting himself on the glass." Daisuke said. Peko narrowed her eyes a bit, looking closely at the glass. She shined her light toward a small stack of bulbs, seeing one of them had been cut in half. How it had been done was beyond her, but she wasn't going to question it. She grabbed a hold of it, sniffing the inside, her nose scrounging up a bit.

"This bulb smells like gasoline."

"What? That's odd."

"Yes...however I do recall there being a power outage last night. Perhaps the one who stabbed Mikan set this up. They managed to cut this bulb down and used it to siphon gasoline from the generator." she said.

"I honestly have no idea how the fuck that would even work. That would potentially cause a fire, not only that...I'm sure they would have been careful. If they spilled gasoline on themselves we would have been able to find them easily." he said.

 _ **Florescent Bulb was added to your Truth Bullet**_

 _ **Gasoline Puddle was added to your Truth Bullets**_

Peko nodded to herself, shining her light down at the ground. There was a dark spot where some gasoline had been poured, trailing the light across the room, she spotted something draped over some tanks. They walked over to it, holding the light above it.

"It's an apron...where have I seen this before?"

"It's Mikan's...she told me it was missing. After working on Takane's injury, she looked for it but found it was missing. She had a box of gloves inside it, as well as a bottle of Oxycontin and some lipstick." Daisuke said. Peko handed him her flashlight, and started searching the apron. She pulled out the box of gloves, along with a Pregnancy test, but the bottle of pills wasn't inside. She held it up to her nose, catching the scent of gasoline.

"Whoever siphoned the gas from the generator was wearing this. Either that or they used it to clean up. It's drenched in it, probably from a spill. I didn't find the lipstick, but I found the gloves and this pregnancy test." Peko said, placing the items on top of the barrels. Daisuke grabbed a hold of the test, looking it over.

"Negative...so Mikan had two, a Positive and a Negative. I was right, she must have accidentally switched the tests. When the other girl asked her, she must have shown her this one. The person that took the apron and the girl that took the test are one and the same. They ended up finding the positive test, and realized Mikan lied...that gave her a motive."

"If I may inquire Master, who took the this test?"

"I'm not sure, I asked Mikan to use one on Sonia. I was worried we might have had sex before coming to this island. She was showing signs of morning sickness you know? I wanted to be sure. I think Mikan got startled when Nekomaru tried using the bathroom, that lead her to mix up the tests. That means neither the attacker or Sonia know if they're pregnant or not." Daisuke said.

"Couldn't we just redo the test?"

"Of course...but I believe it's a little late now...especially because an attack has already happened. If they hadn't jumped the gun, I think all of this could have been easily solved." he muttered, a frown on his face.

 _ **Mikan's Missing Apron has been added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Negative Pregnancy Test was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Missing Oxycontin Bottle has been added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Let's get back to the first floor, I don't like this place."

"Before we go, I must show you what I found, come it's right here." she said, opening the gate nearby. She lead the boy inside, aiming her light at the crates. He looked inside, seeing the glittering tokens resting within.

"Arcade tokens?"

"We believe this is where they stored the extras, for when the machines ran out. Whoever bought the Knife and Gun used these tokens to do so. Only 800,000 tokens were used to get the cranks. It's safe to say, that the person that attacked Chiaki and the one that tried killing Mikan are two different people." Peko said, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, though it's too early to tell. I don't have nearly as much information as I'd like." he said.

"I'm sure you'll get enough. Let us return upstairs, I have to build my own case...since I was doing my rounds, I can potentially become a suspect."

"Don't worry, I trust you. I'll defend you if you get blamed." he said, giving her a smile. She flushed slightly, glad that the dark basement hid her face well.

They returned to the Dining Hall, where Peko took her leave. Daisuke was looking at the notes he had taken, making sure he hadn't missed anything. So far, he had gotten an idea of who the perpetrator could be. However he wasn't exactly sure, at least not beyond a shadow of a doubt. Ibuki, Akane and Gundam were still missing, as no one had mentioned finding them at all. It solidified his thought about them being in the secret room. He thought back to the night before, remembering what Chiaki had said.

 _(Flashback)_

"I remembered something. The person that attacked me last night, they spilled my coins. When I got a good look at them, they were wearing a medical mask over their face. They also had a purple hoodie, and purple jogging pants. I think they were wearing purple gloves too." she said.

"Pfft...whoever did this has a sick fascination with purple." Takane mumbled dryly.

"Purple gloves...wait, Mikan...how many boxes of gloves did you bring?" Daisuke asked.

"Just one, the one I normally carry with me. I normally have white latex gloves on. But since I don't know anyone's allergies, I changed them to vinyl instead. That's why they're violet, because they're latex free." the Ultimate Nurse said.

"Hmm...I assume you got those from the hospital then? And you carry them with you right?"

"That's right, in my apron...now that you mention it though...my apron went missing the night Takane was shot. It was really odd, I had placed it on the table behind me, and it was just missing. I've tried to find it because...oh well I have something in one of the pockets that I need to get back." she admitted, a disappointed look on her face.

 _(Flashback ends)_

"The person that attacked Chiaki was wearing purple. A hoodie, jeans, gloves and a jacket. If they were wearing that, it's no doubt they managed to sneak past the cameras. It's too dark to make them out on screen." he mumbled, glancing at his notes.

 _ **Chiaki's Attacker was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Dressed in Purple was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Hello Daisuke, how's the investigation going?" Sonia greeted, causing the boy to look up. He gave her a small smile, glancing back at his Student ID.

"I'm closer to finding the attacker, but not close enough. I actually found a potential motive for our attacker. Mikan had two tests in her apron pocket. When Nekomaru interrupted your test, she mixed them up. She showed you and the attacker the same test under the guise that only one had been done. So when they found the Positive one, they felt lied too...they must have wanted revenge on Mikan for lying."

"I see...so Mikan fibbed in order to keep this mix up quiet...that means I never got a conclusive answer. May I see that positive test? I'd like to confirm something." she said. He nodded, reaching into his back pocket for the stick, which she took into her hands.

"What do you want to see?" he asked curiously. She kept silent, looking it over with a careful eye, down to the tab. She placed it back into his hand, a small smile on her face.

"I believe this one is mine. I remember the one I took had a rounded tab."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. She looked at him, a look of amusement on her face.

"Sweetheart, who was it that peed on it?"

"Right...I just wanted to make sure...wow, that means you're going to be a mom. I dunno though, I'd rather be sure." he said. She nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be sure, and Mikan will be there to help us." She said, earning a a grin from the boy.

"Kinda sucks that I don't remember our first time though. Keep this from Hiyoko though, I doubt she'll handle it well." he said.

"Hey Daisuke, you aren't going to believe this but...that crazy bastard Nagito is breaking apart a wall. You gotta help us stop him." Kazuichi said, causing Sonia to frown.

"Why would we? If he litters then he'll get in trouble...I know I shouldn't say this, but he makes his bed, he sleeps in it."

"No...he might be onto something, come on." Daisuke said, heading toward Pirate's Alcove. He saw the others gathered before the wall, noticing Nagito striking in a certain spot. He pulled the hammer back, striking the wall again, only for a bit of the paint and plaster to fall to the ground.

"Come on man, what the hell are you doing? We should be working on finding Mikan's killer, not destroying this place." Hajime said.

"Sorry Hajime, normally I would concur with you. But I have a hunch you see, and when I get those hunches, they're usually right. Ah, Daisuke, good of you to come. I suspect you already know what I'm getting at, I brought another hammer to use. There were two of them in the Prize Counter, if you could help me that would be much appreciated." the Ultimate Lucky Student said, earning a nod from the Storyteller.

"Okay, I'll help you this once. Stand back guys, okay?" he said, grabbing a hold of the other Sledge Hammer. He gave it a firm swing, striking the wall with all of his strength, Nagito followed up hitting the same spot.

"Have these two lost their minds?" Nekomaru asked curiously.

"If they believe there's something behind there, then let them break the wall." Sylvia said, frowning as she leaned back against the wall.

"Sheesh, am I going to have to do a man's work?" Ryouko asked, joining the other, a pick axe in her hands.

"You're joining in now?" Hiyoko asked, munching on some chips she had grabbed from the food cart.

"Yes...I told Nagito about my suspicions, and he said he'd look into it for me. Guess he found what the owners of this place were trying to hide." she said. She pulled Daisuke out of the way, swinging her pick axe into the wall, wedging it into the bricks. She pulled it hard, separating some of the bricks.

"Honestly, I cannot believe any of this is relevant." Sonia said, earning a small smile from Daisuke.

"It is, trust us." he said, kissing her cheek.

"Ahem?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, giving Hiyoko as kiss as well. She continued eating her chips, watching the three teenagers breaking apart the wall. After awhile, Nekomaru got sick of the pounding, pushing Nagito out of the way.

"Allow me to finish this job. NEKOMARU NIDAI!" she shouted, slamming his first into the wall, where Ryouko had been driving her axe. The result was instantaneous, the wall broke apart, dust, plaster and bricks came tumbling down, revealing an open space within.

"Another room?" Hajime asked curiously.

"A secret room, one that was supposed to be hidden from all of us. We believe Mikan's attacker used it to hide in. We're about to find out who is responsible for all of this. We might also find Ibuki and Gundam too." Daisuke said, stepping into the room. He flashed his light around for a second, spotting some lights above them. He looked around for a switch, finding one after a second, flicking it up. Several gasps filled his ears, his eyes falling toward the center of the room.

There were various barrels around the room, filled with odd looking parts. Aside from that, there were extra tables, old game cabinets, electronics and even computers from the 80s. However that wasn't what had brought their attention to the room, it was the two animatronics positioned in the middle of the room.

They were vastly different from the sleeker animatronics out on the floor. These looked different, as if the outside was made out of felt and cloth. The smell of rotting flesh was apparent, mixed in with dust and dank water, from years of decay. The felt around the animatronics looked withered and old, some parts having large holes, showing some of the Endoskeletons. The one on the far right of the room looked almost like Bonnie Monokuma, except it was slumped over, one of the ears having been broken near the middle, the other being bent out of shape. It was looking directly at the ground, unmoving as it remained sitting down on the ground. The one near the center of the room however was completely different.

It looked like Monokuma Bear, only instead of monochrome, it was bright gold in color. The suit was old and mattered, covered in dirt and grime. Like Bonnie Monokuma, Mono Bear looked old, covered in various holes exposing the metal Endoskeletons. That however wasn't the only thing coming from it. There was a large puddle of blood under the suit. It was oozing from various areas of the animatronic, the joints and even the head. Whoever had been inside it must have tried moving, as blood had been sprayed all around the general area. Among the scent of dust and mold was the foul odor of death. It was rather apparent, the scent of rotting flesh mingled with the metallic scent of fresh blood. It was creating a cocktail of scents that was starting to make Daisuke gag. He didn't know why it was, but it was a familiar scent to him. The fact that it was familiar honestly scared him. It made him wonder if he had ever seen a decaying corpse, the thought making him almost loose his composure. On the floor, was a blood soaked crank, one that Daisuke recognized as a prize from the counter. He also noticed a piece of purple felt on the floor, part of a sleeve. He swallowed hard as he grabbed the crank from the floor.

"I'm pretty sure I know what this is...it's one of the Spring Lock suits that Phone Guy mentioned in the recording. Mikan's attacker was probably found out, and they hid in here. I can only assume the locks snapped on them."

"Wait, you're gonna open it?" Kazuichi asked, his eyes locked on the hand crank in the boy's hand. It was still dripping blood, though it was a bit chunky and coagulated, from hours of sitting in the pool.

"He has to sweetheart, we're missing three of our friends, one of them being the attacker. I know it's gonna be horrible, but it has to be done." Takane said, taking a hold of his hand.

Daisuke looked around for the service hatch, finding the area where the crank went. He slipped it into the slot and started cranking it with all of his strength. The sound of torn flesh and blood filled his ears, and he was trying his hardest not to vomit. The harder he cranked, the more the sound became apparent. It was the creaking of metal, along with the subtle little cracks of human bones. He took a deep breath to calm himself, gagging slightly from the scent of decay. Sonia reached out to him, in an attempt to help, but he shook his head, holding his hand up. He continued turning the crank, which was becoming tighter and tighter with each twist. Another flick of the wrist, another few things snapping into place, the spring locks, he mused. He heard something snap into place, and he pulled the crank out, moving it to another spot. He was trying to remain calm, his hand shaking a bit as he continued to crank it. Eventually, all of the spring locks had been fastened, allowing him to open the suit, as he did, a blood soaked body fell to the ground with a loud splat, dressed completely in purple. Even soaked in blood, Daisuke could recognize who it was, the expression of fear, shock and pain written on their face in their final moments. He felt a bit faint, shuddering in both shock, horror and disgust, his focus shifting away from the various holes, all currently oozing a bit of blood.

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

" _ **Well would you look at that! It seems one of you found the worst hiding place in the entire restaurant. However, this little chickadee isn't a victim...you all ready have the cause of death but the fact remains...who pushed her into the suit? And where are the two missing students? You got another hour to search the place up before the class trial is set to begin! Upupupupupu!"**_

Daisuke frowned as he glanced away from the monitor, dropping his blood soaked crank to the floor. He glanced back down at the body, a single tear sliding down his cheek. He looked away from the grisly scene, looking at his hand, pink blood covering his palm and fingers. He was breathing hard, hand shaking as he looked at the blood. It wasn't long before everything became a blur, tears falling from his eyes. Another piece of his heart slowly started shriveling, feeling an immense pain slowly drifting through his body. It was something indescribable, and he didn't know why he was feeling it. He choked up a bit, going to wipe his tears, only to stop when he realized he was about to smear blood on his face.

"Why does this keep happening to us? What did we ever to do deserve this?" he said out loud...however he knew there was never going to be an answer to his question.

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 10**_

 _ **Surviving Students 15?**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1 (Missing in Action)**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 4**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1 (Missing In Action)**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 4**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 2 (Missing in Action)**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4 (Incapacitated)**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 3**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_

 _ **A/N: No, I'm not sorry for how descriptive I was during the final parts of this chapter. I did say it was gonna be a bit gorey near the end. Get your thinking caps ready boys and girls, for this investigation is far from over. Who's the victim? Why did they hurt Mikan? Who else is involved in all of this? It shall all be answered soon enough...Embrace Despair!**_


	28. Chapter 3 Act 11 The 3rd Murder Case 2

**A/N:**

 **Well, after that sour note last chapter left on, I'm about to give you all even more sour notes. This chapter will be the end of the Investigation, so you all better put on them thinking caps. It's gonna be a hell of a ride, I can already tell.**

 **I don't have much to say today, but as I said last night, I will be updating Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing tonight, adding in the OC that I was submitted recently. I am working on the first part of the prologue, but I'm having trouble deciding on what to do with it exactly. I may just do it the same way V3 did it, in which you travel around the first floor of the school and meet the OC's and the 16 transfer students. I haven't really decided yet. Anyway, let me know what you all think about this chapter, see ya all next chapter, I might end up posting it on Monday or Tuesday because I've been feeling a bit sluggish lately. Enjoy!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 11

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Deadly Life)**_

 **Monokuma File #4**

 **Victim's Name: Akane Owari**

 **Time of Death: 5:20AM**

 **Cause of Death: Multiple Simultaneous Spring Lock Failures/Massive Hemorrhaging caused by animatronic parts**

 **The Victim was found by the remaining students of Class 77B in a Secret Room of the Pizzeria. Akane was stuffed into a Spring Lock Monokuma Bear Animatronic suit. The cause of death was due to moisture getting into the spring locks, causing them all to snap at the same time. When all of the springs snapped, the animatronic parts were driven into the body, causing very violent maiming. The victim remained alive throughout this ordeal, slowly bleeding to death. The Victim was alive and conscious when the spring locks failed.**

"Jesus Christ, what an awful way to go...what the fuck could have driven Akane to come here? How the hell did she even get here in the first place?" Daisuke asked, trying not to look at the Ultimate Gymnast's mangled body.

"I'm not sure, but look at what she's wearing, isn't that your missing hoodie, Dais?" Kazuichi asked, trying to keep himself from vomiting.

"Now that you mention it, that is your missing hoodie. Look, it even has a hole on the left breast, and you can see blue and white stripes." Takane said, pointing at the jacket.

"Blue and white stripes...Chiaki didn't you say your attacker was wearing something with blue and white?" Hajime asked, earning a nod from the gamer.

"That's right...I thought it was a tee shirt, but it was actually Akane's swim suit. She didn't have any clothes, so I guess she must have taken Daisuke's hoodie to cover up. But if that's the case, why didn't she just ask him for it?" Chiaki asked.

"Maybe it's because she took it without asking. Daisuke told me that he was talking to you when it went missing. We looked for it but didn't find it anywhere." Kazuichi said, earning a nod of agreement from Daisuke.

"So...I guess she took it for some other reason. Judging by how she's dressed, we can safely assume she's our Purple Guy, the person who attacked Chiaki." the Storyteller said, a frown on his face.

 _ **Monokuma File #4**_

 _ **Daisuke's Missing Hoodie has been added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Chiaki's Attacker has been updated**_

"Okay...if Akane was here, then it's safe to assume she ran here to hide. She must have known how to open this place up. However that puts us down by two...Ibuki and Gundam are still missing, so where the hell could they be?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"I hope they aren't hurt...maybe Akane knocked both of them out, and put them somewhere. What if they saw her attacking Mikan? Or ditching the outfit?" Sonia suggested.

"I don't believe that's the case Sonia. She's still fully clothed, the hoodie is zipped up, the only thing she isn't wearing is that mask. Even the gloves are still on her hands...I think the one who was surprised was her. She wasn't hiding here at all, maybe she was pushed into this suit by someone else." Hajime said.

"What are you suggesting? That Akane was a victim of circumstance?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"Maybe...but we found this in the half empty ball pit earlier. If you climb behind the stage, there's a ventilation shaft. I think these screws belong to it." Chiaki said, holding the two lengthy screws in her palm. Daisuke looked around for a moment, seeing a ventilation shaft above the room, near the ceiling.

"I see...the shaft in Pirate's Alcove connects to this room. So that means whoever was in here, could only open this place from the inside, not the outside. So when Akane saw it open, naturally she grew curious and that's when someone attacked her." Daisuke said.

"It is possible...but does that mean she's the one who attacked Mikan?" Takane asked curiously.

"It could be...maybe that Pregnancy test I found in the kitchen belonged to her. Maybe Mikan lied and showed her the Negative one, and when Akane found the Positive one, she got mad and decided to stab Mikan. It makes total sense!" Hiyoko said firmly.

"Whoa whoa whoa...Akane is many things, but a killer she is not. I think she was just taken by surprise is all. When I find the fucker that did this, they are fucking dead." Nekomaru snapped angrily.

"Not sure about this big guy, but Hiyoko might be onto something...I think another sweep of this pizzeria is in order." Ryouko said, breaking away from the group, having left her pick axe on the ground next to the door. Everyone else filed out, except Hajime, Chiaki and Nagito who were all still looking around the room. Daisuke frowned, trying not to look at Akane's dead body.

" _Akane...I may not have known you well, but you had a hell of an appetite...you were always laughing, fired up. Didn't give a shit when someone was looking at you and you could even give Coach a run for his money. I don't know why you attacked Mikan, but I'll at least find the bastard that did this to you."_ Daisuke thought to himself, bowing his head in a pray before turning away.

 _ **Ventilation Shaft was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Missing Screws was added to your Truth Bullets**_

Daisuke quickly collected himself, walking back over to the open spring lock suit. The inside was soaked in blood, still dripping from Akane's body being removed. He could see exactly which parts were driven into her. Crossbeams, wires, electronic parts and sharp objects all of them driven into the body at the same time. It must have been a horrifying experience. The fact that she was alive during all of it was even worse, much worse than the burn that Teruteru had suffered. At least he had choked to death, Akane had to deal with the pain for hours until finally dying. He let out a small cry, covering his mouth as he tried not to imagine it. He felt someone took a hold of his hand, and looked down, seeing Hiyoko beside him, clutching his hand tightly with both of hers.

"I don't know how much I can take this sweetie...every single time. Every single time another death happens, or I see another body, it's like a piece of my heart is being ripped out of me. This is sick...we shouldn't be doing this, why do we continue this twisted game?"

"I don't know the answer to that Daisuke...I don't. But we have to move on, we have to find the clues that will lead us to the killer. We will get out of here, we will. I'm certain we will." she said, giving him a reassuring look. She reached into the pocket of her shorts, pulling out a handkerchief, which she used to wipe the blood from his hand.

"Daisuke...I understand what you are feeling...I may have planned murder, but I see you all as my friends. It hurts to see them all die like this...but you must also understand, in order to find the mastermind, we have to beat this game. As much as it hurts, with this trial, we'll still need another death to get access to the final island."

"Is there a fucking point to this asshole?" Hiyoko snapped, causing the Ultimate Lucky Student to chuckle lightly.

"Yes...I was looking at the size of the vent, along with Akane's stature. While she can squeeze herself in if she wanted too, I doubt she'd been able to fit. Try not to take this the wrong way but...her huge breasts wouldn't have allowed much room to move." the boy said.

"Not to make this sexual or anything, but I wholeheartedly agree. Akane had the biggest breasts among the girls, even bigger than Ryouko's. With her size, I doubt she could have passed through that vent, not without getting stuck. No...whoever did this was a lot more nimble." he said.

"Not to mention, Akane would have likely busted through the wall. I think it was open, what you said before, about it being able to open from the inside. It makes some sort of sense...I mean, we have good accommodations here, and the mastermind has those Monobeasts as well. I'm sure they can afford to create a false wall that opens from the inside." Hiyoko added, finally cleaning her boyfriend's hand.

"Indeed, you are correct...but there is something I neglected to mention earlier. Frankly, I didn't think I would have needed to mention it. But since Gundam is one of the missing parties, I believe he is involved." Nagito said firmly, earning a frown from Hajime, who had been silent the entire time.

"You think he'd do that?" he asked, pointing to the Spring Lock suit. Nagito nodded, turning to face the brown haired boy.

"Perhaps we have a case of mistaken identity...but that's just a hunch too. However, I do believe he was aware of the Spring lock suits." Nagito said. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver crank from within, holding it out to the others.

"Hey hey! That's the same kind of crank Daisuke used to open the suit!" Hiyoko said, swiping it from Nagito's hand. She looked it over, taking every one of its details into her mind.

"Nagito, where did you get this? You didn't buy it did you?" Chiaki asked, sounding a bit apprehensive. Nagito shook his head, crossing his arms as he glanced at the suit.

"I didn't...when we were looking for Chiaki yesterday, we walked into Pirate's Alcove and spoke with Gundam. After Daisuke left with Chiaki in his arms, he remained there for a few moments. We traded words and he took his leave, however in his haste, he didn't notice this fall out of his back pocket."

"So...Gundam had a crank with him, meaning he must have known about the suits. I doubt anyone would randomly buy a crank that no one has a use for." Daisuke said.

"It is kind of out there though...is this another hunch? How do we know you aren't planting evidence?" Hiyoko asked, causing the boy to smile.

"You wound me Miss Saionji. I see no reason in planting evidence, however my luck words in rather odd ways. One must have bad luck to have good luck, it seems at that particular moment, I had good luck."

"So...it just happened to slip out of his pocket, and you just happened to be there to grab it. I don't buy it...but stranger things have happened." Hajime said, not wanting to argue the point further.

"I say we just save this piece of information...it might become relevant at some point." Daisuke said, earning a resounding nod from the group.

 _ **Prize Corner Prize (Hand Crank) has been updated**_

 _ **Knowledge of the Spring Lock suits was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Tight Fit was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Hmm...now that I look at her, Akane was also wearing purple jogging shorts. They look like the ones from the Souvenir Counter at the Prize Corner. It takes 5,000 tokens to buy one of those outfits." Hiyoko said.

"How do you know that?" Hajime asked.

"Oh that's because I...pfft..hahahahaah!"

"Hiyoko, goddamn it! It isn't fuckin funny!" Daisuke snapped, cheeks tinged crimson as his girlfriend clutched her sides. She stifled her giggles, her eyes tearing up a bit.

"Hah...hah...sorry honey. I know this because yesterday, I used my tokens to buy Daisuke a suit. You see, he was in the bathroom reading Ryouko's notes on the movie. Sonia burst in without realizing she was in the Men's room and yakked all over his lap." she said.

"Oh...ehehahahaha...seriously?" Hajime cried, holding back his laughs.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Just be happy your girlfriend doesn't barf all over your fucking pantaloons when you're reading a book."

"Pantaloons! Hahahahahahaha! That's such a funny ass word!"

"I'm out of here...we shouldn't be laughing with a corpse in the room. It's disrespectful." Daisuke said, hastily taking his leave, mostly to save face.

 _ **Akane's Track Suit was added to your Truth Bullets**_

Daisuke frowned as he walked back to the Dining Hall. His friends had all split up to search for Ibuki and Gundam. However they hadn't found anything that showed their whereabouts. The doors to the theater were still closed, leaving the main entrance to the pizzeria as the only exit. However, no one had gone out there, and presumably, they had been missing since before Mikan's body announcement. So they couldn't have left before. The boy frowned as he leaned back against the wall, thinking everything over, his eyes firmly closed. He heard a bit of chattering nearby, and opened a single eye, noticing Sylvia was sitting at one of the tables, holding some food in her hand. He noticed the Four Dark Devas of Destruction all gathered around her hand, quickly eating the food. He furrowed his brows in curiosity.

" _What's she doing with Gundam's Hamsters? Speaking of which, since Gundam is missing, I assumed they were with him. But they're here...where the hell is he then?"_

"Sylvia...may I ask you a question?" Daisuke asked, causing the pinkette to look up.

"Yes...what's the matter Daisuke?" she asked.

"Where did you find the Devas?"

"The Devas...oh you mean these little guys? It was the oddest thing, while I was leaving the Alcove, I noticed a small bundle of red felt near one of the arcade boxes. When I went to investigate it, I found a small cardboard box next to it, and inside were these guys. They were sleeping soundly, so I've been taking care of them since. I know they belong to Tanaka, but since he's missing, I thought I would take care of them for him." she said.

"I see...it does seem odd that he would go missing and wouldn't take his Devas though. I don't know why...but I don't have a good feeling. I mean, I thought we would have found Gundam and Ibuki with Mikan's would be killer. Instead we find Akane dead, and while I want to believe she's a victim in all of this...something doesn't add up."

"You mean the purple outfit right?" Sylvia asked.

"That's right...she was dressed in purple, but it was a track suit. One that looks exactly like the ones in the Souvenir Counter. So someone else could have used some tokens to get one."

"She was wearing your jacket though...so where does it fit into it all? She must have taken it at some point. I believe she's the one that attacked Chiaki. She took her coins and bought herself the hand cranks. She learned how to use them, and made a plan to stab Mikan, and then hide in the suit. When the coast was clear and no one could have nailed the perp, we would have all died and they walked out free."

"Hmm...that's very likely...you mean to say, if we couldn't find the killer, then we would have no suspect. That's why Ibuki and Gundam are missing, because if three people go missing, two innocents and the killer, we wouldn't be able to nail it down. I don't think Akane is capable of thinking all that through though." Daisuke said.

"Normally not, but when someone's child is on the forefront of their mind, they'd do anything to make sure they're safe." Sylvia said, glancing back at the Devas, who were all chattering happily. They seemed rather calm in Sylvia's hand, something that Daisuke found odd. He frowned, glancing at the floor.

" _Is that it though? Did Akane plan all of this because she thought she was pregnant? I know Mikan lied to her because she mixed up the tests. But that's a stretch, even for Akane. She'd have to know without a shadow of a doubt that she was pregnant. But she also does jump the gun a bit...so it does sound like something she'd do...this warrants further investigation."_

 _ **The Four Dark Devas of Destruction was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Sylvia's Modus Operandi Theory was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"There's just something that doesn't make sense in all of this. Monokuma said someone pushed her into the suit...that means she didn't willingly climbed in. She was killed, I doubt Spring Lock failure counts as a form of death."

"Yes, but this is Monokuma we're speaking of. Who's do say he's giving us fake information. Just like that fake Virus he told us about. I knew it was bogus from the beginning. But if someone thought it was real, and they thought they were pregnant, they had plenty of motive." Sylvia said, earning a sigh from Daisuke.

"Hard to argue that I'm afraid...we're running out of time, and Ibuki isn't here. Neither is Gundam...I don't know what we're going to do if they don't show up. If they're dead and we don't find their bodies...then we can't solve anything. We'd still die."

"You are under the assumption that they're dead. One could easily assume one thing, but the opposite is true. If Akane was indeed pushed into the suit, what would happen should someone witness this happening?" the pinkette asked, causing Daisuke to frown.

"If someone saw it happen...well if I was in that position, I'd try to silence whoever saw it."

"Precisely...what if Gundam was trying to kill Akane and Ibuki saw it happen? What if Ibuki was pushing Akane and Gundam saw it? There would be a good chance they'd use that to their advantage. An eye witness would end this trial before it began. They have to be taken out of the equation, the only way they can, by killing them. However if their body is very well hidden, I doubt anyone would find it. IE, we would all still die." the mathematician said.

"I agree with that...not many places you can hide a body here...unless you wanna stuff it into one of the suits." he said absentmindedly. Daisuke's eyes widened as he glanced at Sylvia, who had a similar look on her face.

Once she had gathered the Devas into the box, they started running toward the Parts and Service room. A loud alarm started blaring throughout the restaurant, causing the two to stop. They looked around, seeing the flashing white lights blinking throughout the establishment. It was the fire warning system, someone had started a fire. Daisuke continued toward the Parts and Service room, seeing the smoke billowing from within. He grabbed a hold of the door knob, crying in pain when he did.

"Shit...it's fucking hot." he cried.

"Use your other hand, hurry!" Sylvia cried. He nodded, grabbing the knob with his metal hand, giving it a firm twist.

He pushed the door open, a plume of black smoke coming from within. The towering flames had spread throughout the room, engulfing it entirely on fire. By now the others were acutely aware of what was happening, and made their way toward the room. Nekomaru, Hajime and Ryouko all came from the East Hall, carting large fire extinguishers, which they used to smother some of the flames. A loud hiss filled the air, and suddenly water started pouring from above, the sprinkler system having been activated. The three continued using their extinguishers, finishing off the last of the flames.

"Is everyone okay?" Hajime asked, after catching his breath a bit. Dark smoke was still coming out of the room, lingering in the hallway a bit.

"Yeah...we're fine. But what the hell started that fire?" Kazuichi asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Daisuke mumbled, reaching into the boy's jumpsuit, grabbing the flashlight that rested within. He shined it into the room, coughing a bit from the smoke. He held his shirt over his nose, his eyes watering a bit as he looked around.

Everything around him was burnt, the tables were melted, some of the equipment had been destroyed, the only thing that remained were some of the Endoskeletons belonging to the animatronics. The felt mascots had burned and fallen apart. Daisuke shined the light to the corner of the room, finding a gasoline tank resting against the wall.

"This was intentional, they set this room on fire with gas. It's no wonder it took up so quickly." he said firmly.

 _ **Gasoline Tank was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Sudden Fire was added to your Truth Bullets**_

Daisuke quickly moved around the room, trying not to disturb anything. The smell of burnt flesh lingered in the room, a scent he had been familiar with from Takane's surgery. He shined the light to the floor, grimacing a bit when he saw a vaguely humanoid shape. He knelt down, placing his hand on the body. He could feel piece of felt melted into the body itself. He noticed a melted handle sticking out of the persons chest, though singed he could tell it was a kitchen knife. Sonia and Hajime wondered over to where the boy was, both gasping in surprise.

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

" _ **Well, will wonders ever cease? Jeez you kids are fuckin morbid. Just when I was about to make an announcement, you all go and roast one of your buddies alive! Then again I doubt that's the real solution...I guess you'll all have a bit of extra time! Hurry hurry, we're all getting impatient here! Upupupupupu!"**_ Monokuma said, his voice filtering through the PA system, as most of the electronics had died from the sprinklers. They heard three beeps, an update on their Monokuma file. Daisuke reached into his pocket for his own, swiping the screen, a frown on his face.

 **Monokuma File #5**

 **Victim Name: ?**

 **Time of Death: Approximately 10:35AM**

 **Cause of Death: Single Stab Wound to the Aorta**

 **The Victim, was found in the Parts and Service Room by the students of Class 77. The victim seems to have slowly bled out. The entire body is charred beyond recognition. A possible intensification could not be determined. The entire body is littered with second and third degree burns, as well as melted felt from the mascot suit they had been stuffed inside. There was a bit of smoke inside their lungs, suggesting they were alive while on fire. The knife still remains within the victim's chest. Traces of Oxycontin were found in the victim's blood stream...**

"Great, just what we fucking needed...a person we can't identify. What is the meaning of all of this? Who the hell could be doing this and why?" Hajime mumbled, trying not to look at the burned body.

"I'm not sure myself Hajime. However since we cannot identify this victim, it's going to be a lot harder. I had been thinking it was Gundam, due to how tall they are. However it seems as if they were stuffed inside a large mascot suit. It could be that Ibuki was stuffed into the suit as well." Sonia said, a blank look on her face. She had a hand over her nose, most likely trying not to breathe the smoke and scent of burnt flesh.

"This one is a bit easier though...at least we know that they died of a knife wound. However we have to identify them...Daisuke, did you find anything on the body that we can use to do that?" Ryouko asked. The boy shook his head, pulling away some of the burnt felt from their skin.

"Sorry...I can't find anything, every time I pull away some of the felt, I pull skin too." he said. Sonia gagged loudly, turning away from the body, she knelt down to the ground, the contents of her stomach spilling all over the floor.

"Seriously, could you not have held it in?" Sylvia said firmly.

"Hey fuck you! How the fuck do you expect anyone to keep their crackers down after this? We're all breathing in the scent of a dead person. I'm surprised no one else is upchucking their breakfast." Hiyoko said.

"Could be because none of us have eaten anything...I'm starting to remember the previous trial." Nekomaru said, earning frowns from everyone gathered in the room.

"What the hell...an earring?" Daisuke mumbled. He pulled the earring from the victim's body, looking it over in his palm. It was slightly melted, but he could recognize the shape. It was small, and round, a pendant that had a small stud in the center, in the shape of a paw print. It was light green in color, though most of the paint had been burned away.

"So what? Ibuki and Gundam both wore earrings, this doesn't exactly help us." Kazuichi said, frowning a bit as he looked at the body.

"I know that...but this one is particularly different from the ones Ibuki wears. Then again...she could have easily picked this one up from the MonoMono Machine." he said. He shook his head, placing the pendant in his pocket.

"The file also says they have drugs in their system...could it be that they took Mikan's pills to take the edge of?" Hajime asked curiously.

"I doubt it...maybe, the Killer gave the victim pills in order to numb them up. That way they wouldn't suffer from the fire." Chiaki said.

"Why would they burn them though? That's just horrible." Takane said.

"It's clear, they wanted to obstruct facial recognition...this is only to make it harder for us to find the killer. They gave us Akane, which was a freebie, but they want us to work for this one." Nagito said, a blank look on his face. No one made a comment, not wanting to maim the white haired boy. Daisuke frowned as he glanced away from Nagito, looking at the earring in his hand.

 _ **Unknown Earring was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Missing Oxycontin Bottle has been updated**_

 _ **Kitchen Knife was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"This still leaves an odd man out, whoever did this has to show up to the Class Trial. We'll able to figure it out soon enough! They're the ones that did all of this!" Takane said, a firm look on her face.

"I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch. Something is odd here, I'm sure you're already onto it, right Daisuke?" Nagito asked, causing the boy to look up. He glanced around the room for a brief second, shining his light around it. He looked toward the corner where the gas tanks were, looking straight up. His jaw dropped in surprise as he saw an open ventilation shaft.

"I see...so the one who set the fire in here used the vents to escape. Who the hell is it? Why do they keep using the vents?"

"An interesting question indeed, our perp is quite familiar with these vents. I don't why that is though...unless someone has a clear understanding on where each vent went, it doesn't exactly serve a purpose. That means our killer this time around, either had a lot of time on their hands, or knows the precise layout of this establishment. It must have been someone who walked around this entire restaurant, day in and day out, memorizing everything." Nagito said, his eyes drifting toward Peko, who had been silent the entire time. It wasn't long until everyone was glancing at the Ultimate Swordswoman. Her lip curled into a small smirk, her brow quirking slightly.

"You assume I did this?"

"It's merely speculation...you are the Kuzuryuu Clan's hitman after all. Even if this isn't a direct order from them, you do serve one of three people. I believe Princess Sonia is hiding something from all of us, the reason behind why she's been vomiting for these past few days." Nagito said.

"Hey asshole, I fucking told you already. It was stress induced paranoia that caused her vomiting. You leave my fiancee out of this!" Daisuke cried, his hand flying to his mouth a second later.

"Fiancee?"

"What? When did this happen?"

"Are you fucking serious? You knelt for the princess before me?" Hiyoko cried. He shook his head, uncovering his mouth.

"It was an accident, I didn't meant to say that word. It just slipped out, I haven't asked her anything. Besides we don't even have a ring yet, so it's fine." he said, trying to defend himself.

"He's right Hiyoko, he hasn't asked me anything...I've just been really stomach sick. I keep thinking a back on our friends. All of their suffering, Akane being skewered, Mikan being stabbed, and now this person being burned. It's just all so horrible, I can't stop thinking about it." she said, hugging herself tightly. Daisuke wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight hug, with Hiyoko doing the same.

"It doesn't matter...Nagito is onto something. Peko has been getting a lot closer to you three since Fuyuhiko died. She's even started calling you Mistress, it's obvious what's going on here." Sylvia said.

"Sylvia will you shut your mouth? Sonia isn't a killer! So don't you dare suspect her of this." Daisuke said, glaring at the mathematician.

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

" _ **Ahahahaha! It's so entertaining to see you all bickering with each other. However you'll have to save it all for the Class Trial. The gates have been fully lifted. Proceed to Monokuma Rock, let's get this show on the road!"**_ Monokuma said, causing everyone to sigh. They all begun walking, the motions being almost automatic by now.

Daisuke couldn't help but look back and Monokuma Bear's Pizzeria. He would never look at it the same way. Before it had just been a place, now after what had happened, it was just another location of murder. Ibuki and Gundam were missing, Akane was dead and Mikan had gotten hurt. It was just another place meant to make everyone feel despair. That's why he was going to do everything in his power to bring the perpetrator to justice. He would figure out who that victim was, and why Akane had done what she did.

 _ **xxx(Investigation End)xxx**_

Daisuke kept quiet as he walked toward the first island. No one was saying anything. With Ibuki and Gundam missing one of them being potentially dead, no one wanted to speak. It was clear that Peko and Sonia were being suspected of murder, and that honestly hurt him. Of course, he also was being suspected, and he assumed Hiyoko as well. Since Peko had agreed to be his servant, as a way to cope for her loss, it meant that she'd do something drastic to make sure they would survive. Daisuke knew she wouldn't do anything stupid, and he knew none of the girls had told her to do anything. But since everyone was on edge, from being locked in a single place for six days, and the gruesomeness of the murders, they all just wanted to put it to bed.

He himself was reviewing all of his notes, making sure he had every piece of information. He had checked Mikan's file earlier, being relieved when he saw that she had lived through the surgery and was currently in the ICU. That however was a small win, as he still had two murders he needed to solve, and no culprit in sight. It was an unsolvable murder, but he didn't know who designed it that way.

They all gathered in front of Monokuma Rock, all of them standing in pairs or on their own. Daisuke tried to read their expressions, but he couldn't exactly point out anything. They were all either neutral or calm. The only one that seemed to be worried was Hajime, who also reviewing his own notes. Daisuke leaned back against a palm tree, arms crossed as he lost himself in thought, closing his eyes as he mentally reviewed everything.

" _Alright, I got as much information as I could. I'm sure Akane was the one who attacked Mikan. The pregnancy test is involved in all of this, that much is obvious. Up until discovering the secret room, I'm sure she had everything under control. But she probably met her end by whoever killed the unidentified victim._

 _In which case, I should focus on figuring out who that victim is. Once I do that, it should be easy to figure out who killed Akane. Was it Gundam who did it? Or was it Ibuki? Who was the puppet master? Is there anyone else involved? I guess I'll have to wait until the trial to find out."_ he thought, his eyes slowly opening. He met Sonia's gaze, her cornflower blue eyes filled with worry. She had a hand on her stomach, though he doubted it was because she was sick this time. He just gave her a reassuring smile, placing a hand on her cheek. She placed her hand over his, giving him a fond smile.

Hiyoko looked at them jealously, hands at her hips. The two caught her gaze, cringing a bit at the glare she had been giving them. Sonia held her hand out to her, which the girl silently took, frowning as she looked away from the two.

"I hate that you two closer. I feel like I'm being ignored."

"Hiyoko sweetie, I'm sorry. I know it may seem that way, but I love the two of you equally. It's just...this whole thing has us all on edge. We don't exactly have a proper sense of time, so we can't just pick a day to hang out." he said.

"I know...I know. Just...try to spend time with me too, I could lose you at any time." she said, burying her face in Daisuke's shirt, hugging him tightly.

"I promise, we'll hang out more. We just gotta get out of this shit hole." he said.

"You know...I'm surprised that this area is so...clean. Especially after a category 5 hurricane struck." Kazuichi noted, seeing nothing out of place at the beach.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see anything out of place. No debris on the floor, now fallen trees. There wasn't even any damage to the buildings." Peko noted.

"I can explain that!" Monokuma said, appearing on the sand behind the students. Kazuichi let out a scream, clutching his chest hard.

"Goddamn it! Stop fucking doing that asshole!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. To answer an unasked question, let's just say I work fast with clearing things up. It's been a few days since the storm passed after all. While you were murdering each other in the pizzeria, I was sprucing the place up. I did a good job, methinks." the monochrome bear said, waddling toward the rocks with his likeness on them.

"At least my beautiful mountain wasn't destroyed. That would have been beary catastrophic. Ahahahahaha!"

"Monokuma, would you mind answering something for me?" Ryouko asked, grabbing the bear's attention.

"What's on your mind monkey butt?" he asked. Ryouko sighed, frowning at the name.

"Two students were indeed deceased, and one of them is currently MIA, another is incapacitated. How exactly will this trial work?" she asked curiously.

"Pu-hu...you'll have to wait until you get to your seats! Get to it then, I can hardly wait for this!" the bear said, activating the escalators. They dropped down onto the sand, whirling to life as the steps started moving on. One by one, the students started getting onto the escalator, walking into the elevator once they were at the top.

"It's quiet...reminds me of the first trial. Good old Cleveland Waffles." Daisuke said softly, earning a chuckle from Kazuichi.

"Could we not? We're all dealing with this murder...the last thing I'd like is to vomit on the ride down." Sonia scolded, earning a nod from her boyfriend.

A loud ding filled the elevator after the long, grueling ride. The remaining thirteen students filed into the Class Trial courtroom, seeing it had once again changed from the last time. The floor had been changed, now being a checkerboard pattern. Black and white tiles, matching those of the pizzeria floor. The walls were decorated with party favors, streamers and paper puppets, blowing slightly in the wind. There were balloons hanging from the stands, in various colors. Rather than sand, now the floor had been covered in multicolored balls, forming a pit of sorts. The one thing that hadn't changed was the signs bearing the pictures of the deceased. Since last time, Mahiru's picture had been added, a red X being painted on it. Along with Mahiru's portrait, Akane's portrait had been added, the X being in the shape of the cranks used to wind up the spring lock suits. Daisuke remained silent as he walked toward his stand, with Sonia taking her spot next to him. Hiyoko stood next to him, looking at Mahiru's picture with a frown on her face. He placed his hand over hers, giving her a warm smile, earning one in return from the girl.

" _Here we are again, this goddamn trial room. When will the day come that we won't have to come down here? When will the day come that we won't be here in order to execute one of our friends? This is just a sick butcher shop, and all of us are picking out the meat. I just wish my friends could keep their hands off the damn table, rather than grabbing the knife."_ he thought, closing his eyes as he bowed his head.

 _ **xxx(Evidence/Truth Bullets)xxx**_

 **Monokuma File # 3**

 **Victim Name: Mikan Tsumiki**

 **Time of Attack: Somewhere between 2:00AM and 2:09AM**

 **Cause of Injury: A Single Stab Wound to the Abdomen,**

 **Blunt Force Trauma to the back of the head, Partial blood loss...**

 **The Victim was found at 6:23AM by Daisuke Del Rio, Kazuichi Souda and Takane Nishijima, in the Pizzeria's Kitchen Floor. The Victim showed signs of blood loss, caused by a single wound in the abdomen. The Victim also has blunt force trauma to the back of the head, consistent with being struck by a blunt object.**

 **Mikan Tsumiki is currently in the ICU recovering from surgery...  
**

 **Prize Corner Prize (Military Knife)**

 **Cause of Injury**

 **Dented Pizza Tin**

 **Positive Pregnancy Test**

 **Time of Blackout**

 **Kazuichi and Takane's Account**

 **Nekomaru's Account**

 **Dented Bucket**

 **Missing Ball Pit Balls**

 **Prize Corner Prize: .44 Magnum**

 **Nagito's Account**

 **Gundam Tanaka's Muffler**

 **15 Minute Window (12:00-12:15AM)**

 **Clinking Metal at Midnight**

 **Ryouko's Findings (Training Tape Notes)**

 **Secret Room**

 **Prize Counter Prize (Hand Crank)**

 **Florescent Bulb**

 **Gasoline Puddle**

 **Mikan's Missing Apron**

 **Negative Pregnancy Test**

 **Missing Oxycontin Bottle**

 **Chiaki's Attacker**

 **Dressed in Purple**

 **Monokuma File #4**

 **Victim's Name: Akane Owari**

 **Time of Death: 5:20AM**

 **Cause of Death: Multiple Simultaneous Spring Lock Failures/Massive Hemorrhaging caused by animatronic parts**

 **The Victim was found by the remaining students of Class 77B in a Secret Room of the Pizzeria. Akane was stuffed into a Spring Lock Monokuma Bear Animatronic suit. The cause of death was due to moisture getting into the spring locks, causing them all to snap at the same time. When all of the springs snapped, the animatronic parts were driven into the body, causing very violent maiming. The victim remained alive throughout this ordeal, slowly bleeding to death. The Victim was alive and conscious when the spring locks failed.**

 **Daisuke's Missing Hoodie**

 **Ventilation Shaft**

 **Missing Screws**

 **Knowledge of the Spring Lock Suits**

 **Tight Fit (Inside the Vents)**

 **Akane's Track Suit**

 **The Four Dark Devas of Destruction**

 **Sylvia's Modus Operandi Theory**

 **Gasoline Tank**

 **Sudden Fire**

 **Monokuma File #5**

 **Victim Name: ?**

 **Time of Death: Approximately 10:35AM**

 **Cause of Death: Single Stab Wound to the Aorta**

 **The Victim, was found in the Parts and Service Room by the students of Class 77. The victim seems to have slowly bled out. The entire body is charred beyond recognition. A possible intensification could not be determined. The entire body is littered with second and third degree burns, as well as melted felt from the mascot suit they had been stuffed inside. There was a bit of smoke inside their lungs, suggesting they were alive while on fire. The knife still remains within the victim's chest. Traces of Oxycontin were found in the victim's blood stream...**

 **Unknown Earring**

 **Kitchen Knife**

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 11**_

 _ **Surviving Students 14?**_

 _ **Restoration at 45%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1 (Missing in Action)**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 4**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 4**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 2 (Missing in Action)**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 3**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


	29. Chapter 3 Act 12: The 3rd Class Trial 1

**A/N:**

 **Well, this is it folks! Act 12 of Chapter 3 and the first part of the very lengthy and complex Class Trial I have written. I gotta say, this trial is definitely the climax of the chapter. Well...obviously the trials are the climax of each chapter, but moreso in this case. Last night I ended up writing the execution, and I have to say it was one of the more excruciating things I had to write. Mostly because of the character that ends up as the guilty party. Which I do hope you all are capable of identifying. Keep it out of the Reviews though, I wanna make sure no one else is spoiled if they happen to be reading it. Though I guess specilation is okay...It's not like I'll confirm or deny something.**

 **Ah yes, I was suppose to update Morning Hope Academy's NEw Semester of Killing Last night, but I was too preoccupied with this trial. I ended up writing 101 pages, so I had to split it into parts, hence why it's three acts long. I mean Jesus...the execution itself is about 9 pages long, I wanted to convey a proper image of course.**

 **With this, I must say, that it's been a wild ride of a chapter, and I can promise Chapter 4 is gonna be equally as long and excruciating. I like longer chapters...they're always fun to write and you get more bang for your buck. I do hope you like this though. As with previous trials, this is written in a style that mimics the actual Non-Stop Debates from the game, which is why parts repeat, just move on like you were playing the game. I decided to get rid of the Rebuttal Showdowns, because I just couldn't properly write them. I know I did it in the First Class Trial, but I just couldn't continue it. So it's just gonna be the Class Trials, and the Hangman's Gambit as well. But I'm not gonna do the Brain Dive parts either, I just don't know how they would look should I continue them.**

 **So with that said and done...I leave you with this, the first of three Class Trial Parts, no Recess of course, though it'll feel like that because the next part won't be out until Monday, so do leave your thoughts...Embrace Despair!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 12

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Deadly Life)**_

 _ **xxx(Evidence/Truth Bullets)xxx**_

 **Monokuma File # 3**

 **Victim Name: Mikan Tsumiki**

 **Time of Attack: Somewhere between 2:00AM and 2:09AM**

 **Cause of Injury: A Single Stab Wound to the Abdomen,**

 **Blunt Force Trauma to the back of the head, Partial blood loss...**

 **The Victim was found at 6:23AM by Daisuke Del Rio, Kazuichi Souda and Takane Nishijima, in the Pizzeria's Kitchen Floor. The Victim showed signs of blood loss, caused by a single wound in the abdomen. The Victim also has blunt force trauma to the back of the head, consistent with being struck by a blunt object.**

 **Mikan Tsumiki has been taken to Monokuma General Hospital on the Third Island for Emergency Surgery...**

 **Prize Corner Prize (Military Knife)**

 **Cause of Injury**

 **Dented Pizza Tin**

 **Positive Pregnancy Test**

 **Time of Blackout**

 **Kazuichi and Takane's Account**

 **Nekomaru's Account**

 **Dented Bucket**

 **Missing Ball Pit Balls**

 **Prize Corner Prize: .44 Magnum**

 **Nagito's Account**

 **Gundam Tanaka's Muffler**

 **15 Minute Window (12:00-12:15AM)**

 **Clinking Metal at Midnight**

 **Ryouko's Findings (Training Tape Notes)**

 **Secret Room**

 **Prize Counter Prize (Hand Crank)**

 **Florescent Bulb**

 **Gasoline Puddle**

 **Mikan's Missing Apron**

 **Negative Pregnancy Test**

 **Missing Oxycontin Bottle**

 **Chiaki's Attacker**

 **Dressed in Purple**

 **Monokuma File #4**

 **Victim's Name: Akane Owari**

 **Time of Death: 5:20AM**

 **Cause of Death: Multiple Simultaneous Spring Lock Failures/Massive Hemorrhaging caused by animatronic parts**

 **The Victim was found by the remaining students of Class 77B in a Secret Room of the Pizzeria. Akane was stuffed into a Spring Lock Monokuma Bear Animatronic suit. The cause of death was due to moisture getting into the spring locks, causing them all to snap at the same time. When all of the springs snapped, the animatronic parts were driven into the body, causing very violent maiming. The victim remained alive throughout this ordeal, slowly bleeding to death. The Victim was alive and conscious when the spring locks failed.**

 **Daisuke's Missing Hoodie**

 **Ventilation Shaft**

 **Missing Screws**

 **Knowledge of the Spring Lock Suits**

 **Tight Fit (Inside the Vents)**

 **Akane's Track Suit**

 **The Four Dark Devas of Destruction**

 **Sylvia's Modus Operandi Theory**

 **Gasoline Tank**

 **Sudden Fire**

 **Monokuma File #5**

 **Victim Name: ?**

 **Time of Death: Approximately 10:35AM**

 **Cause of Death: Single Stab Wound to the Aorta**

 **The Victim, was found in the Parts and Service Room by the students of Class 77. The victim seems to have slowly bled out. The entire body is charred beyond recognition. A possible intensification could not be determined. The entire body is littered with second and third degree burns, as well as melted felt from the mascot suit they had been stuffed inside. There was a bit of smoke inside their lungs, suggesting they were alive while on fire. The knife still remains within the victim's chest. Traces of Oxycontin were found in the victim's blood stream...**

 **Unknown Earring**

 **Kitchen Knife**

 _ **xxx(Class Trial Begin: All Rise)xxx**_

"Now then, let's begin with the rules of the class trial. All of you will deliberate and try to find whodunit! If you can successfully find the blackened, then they will be executed, and everyone gets to live another day. However, vote wrong and you all pay the price! This case is quite interesting, I can't wait to get started!" Monokuma said cheerfully, much to the dismay of the remaining students. The Ultimate Storyteller glanced around the room, focusing on two portraits in particular.

Gundam Tanaka and Ibuki Mioda, two students that were currently missing. Both of their portraits had been added to the trial, a golden question mark being drawn on their picture. Mikan Tsumiki had also been added, though hers had a note at the bottom that read _"Currently Recovering from A Homicide Attempt"_ as if any of them needed a reminder. Since no one was talking, the boy cleared his throat, his eyes focusing on the monochrome bear.

"Well since no one is addressing the elephant in the room, I'll come right out and say it. We can't exactly try the guilty party if their not present, Gundam Tanaka and Ibuki Mioda are missing. One of them is dead, the other is our killer. So if they're so kind as to come out, we can end this as quickly and as painlessly as possible." he said.

"Pfft...Quick? Painless? Ha! You don't know me very well do you? Quick and Painless are not in my vocabulary, they're not even in my dictionary!" the bear said, breaking into maniacal laughter right after.

"I can lend you my dictionary if you'd like. Daisuke makes a point, we can't exactly have a trial if the killer isn't present." Nagito said firmly.

"How do we know the killer isn't among us? Maybe they kidnapped Gundam and Ibuki, and is waiting for this trial to end. Maybe they have them trapped, on a timer...we can't exactly be too sure." Sylvia said, placing her hands on top of her stand, a calm look on her face.

"This is exactly why we have to have a class trial. But you are correct, all students must participate in the class trial. So let us welcome our Killer! You'll have to figure out who they are though, as they are currently trying not to get caught!" Monokuma said, pointing his paw toward the elevator. It dinged loudly, the doors sliding open. A mechanical whirling filled the room as the person walked out.

Daisuke's eyes widened a bit in surprise. Rather than seeing a person, they saw someone dressed in a mascot outfit. Not just any outfit, but the Spring Lock suit that had been left slumped over in the Secret Room of the pizzeria. The mascot looked eerie in the light, a permanent smile on its face. He tried looking into the eyes, but he couldn't see the eye color, it was as if a small shield had been erected before them, preventing any real way to identify who was inside.

"Welcome, you've been hiding this entire time right in plain sight haven't you? You've been quite busy. But let's see whether you can get away with everything you're responsible for, or die trying! Upupupupupu! Take your stand Mister/Missus ?" Monokuma said. The mascot stood next to Ibuki's picture, unmoving as a low resounding sound came from it.

"Hellooo! Can you all hear my voice? It's a little raspy, but even then you should all still recognize me! I Bu KI Mi O Da!"

"Ibuki? Is that seriously you?" Daisuke asked, earning a maniacal laugh from the mascot, who quickly bounded over the stand, flipping through the air, landing in Gundam's spot.

"Foolish mortal, you dare confuse me with that low level scum? You clearly do not know who you are trifling with. The mighty Tanaka Empire shall Rise, and I will end this world with by my own hand!" the voice of Gundam Tanaka shouted. Though mechanical and scratchy, it sounded just like the Ultimate Animal Breeder. Not just that, the person had also mimicked Ibuki's voice as well. Daisuke looked at the mascot, a frown on his face.

"I see...so this is what you meant...we still have to go through the trial, because we don't know beyond a shadow of a doubt who's in there. Until we can identify the culprit behind this, we have to assume Ibuki and Gundam are alive and dead at the same time." he said.

"What? How the hell can someone be alive and dead at the same time? That makes no fucking sense!" Nekomaru shouted, clearly confused by what he meant.

"Of course it does, it's possible to be alive and dead at the same time." Hiyoko said, earning a confused look from Kazuichi.

"No it doesn't. When you are alive, you are alive, but when you die that's it. You can't just be alive and dead at the same time."

"Unless...you a zombie." Sonia said, matter of factly as she earned a chorus of oh's from everyone, making Daisuke sigh audibly.

"He doesn't mean it literally Nekomaru. What Daisuke means, is that one is alive and one is dead. Since we couldn't identify the person that was burned earlier, the one inside that suit could be either Ibuki or Gundam. I believe we should start with the first victim, Mikan Tsumiki." Takane said firmly, earning a chorus of agreements from everyone.

"Then let's begin from the top. Mikan Tsumiki was attacked at 2:00AM, and was struck over the head with a blunt object. It's clear the object that was used on Mikan was what almost ended her life. It has to be the blow to the head." Nekomaru said.

"What? That isn't it at all...Mikan suffered from a different injury. The head wound wasn't what almost caused her death." Hiyoko snapped back, glaring at the Team Manager.

"Excuse me, but it's clear that was the cause of her near death. She was taken out of here via ambulance." he said.

"Jesus Christ, this is gonna be a long trial." Daisuke muttered dryly.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate:**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Dented Pizza Tin, Dented Bucket, Prize Corner Prize (Hand Crank), Military Knife...**_

"I don't know if you noticed...but Mikan had an **injury** to the head. This was clearly what almost caused her to die!" Nekomaru snapped, slamming his fist onto his stand.

"You didn't even look at her body. She didn't just have Blunt Force Trauma...she had **Another Injury**. One that was more serious." Hajime said, glaring at the Team Manager.

"Yes, this second injury was what truly brought her to the brink. She almost **bled to death** because of this. I doubt the strike to the head did anything other than **knock her out**." Ryouko continued, placing a hand on her chin.

"Why are we even discussing this, the answer is so obvious!" Hiyoko snapped.

"It's probably because not everyone saw the body." Nagito said, his lips pressed in a thin smile.

"Oh oh! Ibuki was most likely asleep when this happened. She doesn't remember when this happened!" Ibuki? said, having jumped back to the Ultimate Musicians stand.

" _I can't believe we're even discussing this. It's so fucking obvious what caused Mikan's near death experience. Guess I'll have to voice my answer out."_ Daisuke said, a tired and annoyed look upon his face.

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Military Knife**_

"I don't know if you noticed...but Mikan had an **injury** to the head. This was clearly what almost caused her to die!" Nekomaru snapped, slamming his fist onto his stand.

"You didn't even look at her body. She didn't just have Blunt Force Trauma...she had **Another Injury**. One that was more serious." Hajime said, glaring at the Team Manager.

"I agree with that!" Daisuke called out, bringing the two teenager's gaze toward him.

 _ **Consent**_

"Okay then, now that you idiots are paying attention. Mikan suffered from a blow to the head, yes. But it's just as Ryouko mentioned, that only knocked her out. The real injury and the would be killing blow was caused by a single stab wound to the abdomen. If you had read the Monokuma File, you would have seen that the knife was still in her stomach. Honestly, just review your fucking notes before the trial even begins. We're wasting time here." Daisuke snapped angrily, earning a sheepish look from Nekomaru.

"Sorry man, I'm just on edge...since Akane died, I just...haven't been well. I've been holding it in but...you know how it is." he replied.

"We understand Nekomaru. But please let's all just discuss this so we can figure out the series of events that lead to this tragedy." Sonia said, earning nods from everyone.

"Now that Mikan's murder weapon has been identified, we can begin to discuss who got it. I'm sure you must have noticed, but that knife came from the Prize Corner. It was one of the prizes that was offered, and took 10,000 tokens to purchase." Daisuke said.

"Furthermore, two hand cranks, and a Revolver were also purchased from this counter. I have reason to believe that the person who attacked Chiaki and the person who bought the knife are the same person." Sylvia said.

"No...they're two different people." Ryouko said, causing the pinkette to glare at her.

"What are you talking about? Chiaki was attacked by a person dressed in purple. The person that stabbed Mikan was dressed in purple, and the only one dressed in purple was Akane. Obviously she's the one who attacked Chiaki and took her coins."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the one who attacked Chiaki couldn't have bought the knife. Four buckets of tokens were taken from the arcade after this attack. Said tokens were used to buy two items from the Prize Counter." Daisuke said.

"Indeed, it was the two hand cranks that cost 400,000 coins each. I estimate each bucket Chiaki had won, had about 200,000 coins inside. Each crank was 400,000, so you would need 800,000 tokens total. In simpler terms, four buckets of 200,000 tokens each. The knife cost 10,000, why would Chiaki's attacker take four buckets if they only needed 10,000 tokens to purchase it?" Nagito said, earning silence from the entire room.

"It's because the one that attacked Chiaki and the one that stabbed Mikan are two different people. I had assumed at first that it had been Akane, however Chiaki described a person dressed in violet, wearing a mask on their face. Akane lacked a mask on her face when she was found. Not only that, she was too shapely...Chiaki would have pointed out it was a woman that hit her if she got a good glimpse at her." Daisuke said.

"Chiaki...you saw the person that attacked you right? Were they a man or a woman?" Hajime asked curiously. The girl hummed as she lost herself in thought, trying not to scratch her head wound.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't exactly see their body shape. I remember seeing the hole in the hoodie and that's it. But I'm sure I would have noticed if the person was a woman, especially Akane. She has the biggest chest out of the gathered girls here. The blue and white that I saw was a bit flat in comparison...but I'm not exactly sure if it was a man or a woman." she said.

"So...our next point is to successfully identify our Purple Guy. It's safe to assume that there are at least two different Purple Guys among us. The one that attacked Chiaki, and the would be killer of Mikan Tsumiki. Since it was dark in the arcade, Chiaki couldn't tell outright if it was male or female. But perhaps she can tell us some other details." Nagito said.

"Now hang on a second...Akane was the one that was dressed in purple. It's obvious that she's the one that hit Chiaki." Ibuki? said, her mechanical voice bringing everyone's attention to her.

"I don't think you should comment on this trial. You are an enigma, so anything you say will be taken with a grain of salt." Sonia said firmly, earning a dark laugh from the mascot.

"You hurt me Mistress. It seems you haven't fully embraced the situation you are all in. I believe there are things more important than solving who the Purple Guy truly is. After all, without their identity you shall all die. The Tanaka Empire will soon be allowed to spread far and wide!" the mascot said, laughing loudly.

"Fine then...let's establish a bit of a timeline. The person that tried to kill Mikan waited until precisely 2AM to attack her. That was because they had been planning something. I'm certain they planned the Blackout. Once the power went out, they would be able to fully obscure themselves and attack Mikan." Hajime said.

"That sounds fuckin stupid...how the hell didn't Mikan see them? The kitchen isn't exactly that dark." Sylvia said, earning a sigh from Hiyoko.

"If you had been paying attention in the kitchen, you would have seen what lured Mikan there!"

"Lured? So now she was lured? I think she was dragged there against her will, probably because she was stabbed in the Dining Hall." the mathematician cried out.

"And we're gridlocked again...great...all right then, let's deliberate." Daisuke said, crossing his arms with a frown on his face.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Positive Pregnancy Test, Daisuke's Missing Jacket, Blackout(1:58-2:10AM), Clinking Metal**_

"You claim that Mikan wasn't lured into the kitchen...where's your evidence to prove it?" Ryouko asked curiously.

"The **Power Outage**! How the hell did the killer lure Mikan to the kitchen if they couldn't see shit?" Sylvia countered, glaring at the Ultimate Analyst.

"I don't know if this is intentional or not but...Mikan wasn't stabbed in the Dining Hall. If she was then where's the **blood**?" Hajime asked firmly.

"Maybe the knife **kept the blood** from dribbling out. That way it gave the killer enough time to drag her there." Nekomaru said.

"That is likely, she was knocked unconscious after all." Takane said, a pensive look on her face.

"Seriously? Did six days locked in the pizzeria melt your neurons? I can excuse Takane since she's missing an eye. But everyone in the kitchen should have seen **what I found**!" Hiyoko cried out.

"Probably something irrelevant to the case. You haven't proved shit, Mikan was stabbed in the dining hall. She was **dragged to the kitchen** afterwards. There's no other way to go about this." Sylvia said, arms crossed as she made her case.

" _Hiyoko's right...what she found in the kitchen was the obvious lure. Or rather, it was what kept Mikan in place while the killer got ready. I need to share this with everyone."_ Daisuke thought, his jaw loosening a bit.

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Positive Pregnancy Test**_

"You claim that Mikan wasn't lured into the kitchen...where's your evidence to prove it?" Ryouko asked curiously.

"The **Power Outage**! How the hell did the killer lure Mikan to the kitchen if they couldn't see shit?" Sylvia countered, glaring at the Ultimate Analyst.

"I don't know if this is intentional or not but...Mikan wasn't stabbed in the Dining Hall. If she was then where's the **blood**?" Hajime asked firmly.

"Maybe the knife **kept the blood** from dribbling out. That way it gave the killer enough time to drag her there." Nekomaru said.

"That is likely, she was knocked unconscious after all." Takane said, a pensive look on her face.

"Seriously? Did six days locked in the pizzeria melt your neurons? I can excuse Takane since she's missing an eye. But everyone in the kitchen should have seen **what I found**!" Hiyoko cried out.

"I agree with that!" Daisuke called out, a knowing smirk on his face.

 _ **Consent**_

"Alright then, present your evidence. This better not be you agreeing with Hiyoko because she's your girlfriend. I won't forgive you if it is." Sylvia snapped firmly.

"Jeez, calm your titties Pinky. I'm sorry that he's in my bed now instead of yours, but at least let him talk." the blonde girl replied, causing Daisuke to slap the back of her head.

"Don't insult her that way. Anyway, back on topic...Hiyoko discovered something that served a lure for Mikan. Or rather, it was what kept her in place until the power went out."

"What was it? I don't remember seeing anything in particular when I inspected the kitchen earlier." Peko said, glancing at the brown haired boy with curiosity.

"That was my mistake, though I couldn't exactly leave it out in the open. Someone could have disposed of it. What I was talking about was this Positive Pregnancy Test. Hiyoko found it on the floor in the kitchen, next to where Mikan had been laying. I'm certain the killer lured Mikan into the kitchen, left this out in the open, and when the power went out, delivered a single stab wound with the knife." Daisuke said, pulling the Pregnancy Test from his back pocket. He passed it to Sylvia, who looked it over, a look of contempt on her face.

"Hmm...I suppose this could be used as a lure. Who's test is it though?" she asked curiously.

"I believe it's time for me to answer that...as you all know, I've been a little sick these last few days. Daisuke was concerned for my well being, and confided in Mikan to administer that test. I didn't know she had brought two of them however. I myself don't know if its mine." Sonia said firmly, a flushed look on her face.

"Whoa...what? You two were fucking hiding this from us? No...when did you even fuck?" Sylvia asked, a look of surprise on her face.

"Did you have to say it like that?" Kazuichi asked.

"You have no room to complain, Mr. Beautiful Fuckin Day even though it's raining out." Ryouko said, earning a flush from the Mechanic and Astronomer.

"I apologize to you all...I myself do not remember if I was sexually active. But since we all have missing memories that seem to be slowly returning to us, Daisuke thought we had been together before coming here. Yes, I understand I am sixteen but as a princess I'm expected to have a child before I'm twenty."

"So...you aren't even sure if it's yours?" Chiaki asked, earning a nod from the blonde.

"The day I took this test was the first day of our imprisonment within the Pizzeria. As it turns out, when I was waiting for the result, Nekomaru knocked on the door, wishing to use the rest room. Mikan must have hid the test, mixing them up."

"Mhmm...that's my theory. I found a Negative Pregnancy test inside Mikan's Missing Apron. Meaning that someone else had asked Mikan for the same thing. She showed both girls the Negative Test because she didn't know which was which." Daisuke said, holding up the Negative test for everyone to see.

"Sir Daisuke, how is any of this relevant to the murder case?" Gundam? asked, earning a frown from the boy.

"It's relevant because Mikan was almost killed for it. I believe if we figure out who the second girl was, we'll get our answer. Aside from Sonia, were any of you girls showing signs of Pregnancy?" he asked curiously.

"You can't just ask the girls here if they're pregnant numb nuts. You have to be sensitive at least." Sylvia said.

"It's obvious she's not the girl, if she had gotten laid at some point she wouldn't be such a bitch." Hiyoko said, earning a growl from the pinkette.

"It wasn't me...my private parts are still factory sealed, in mint condition." Chiaki said, rather cutely. Hajime gave her an odd look, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"We can eliminate Mikan as well, while she did mention missing someone in her life, she never mentioned being sexually active. I believe she would know if she was pregnant, especially if it was Negative. Hiyoko is also off the list, she was menstruating. What about you Peko?" Sonia asked, causing the swordswoman to shake her head.

"The only person who I could have potentially been active with has passed on. My body will belong to only him." she admitted firmly.

"Well...that only leaves Ryouko, Takane and our recently deceased Ultimate Gymnast. We know Takane was bouncing on a throbbing cock, in fact I heard it slipped out three times." Hiyoko said, a grin on her face as she looked at the white haired girl.

"Why you...you are lucky I'm missing an eye. Wait until I can get my aim back you little shit." she snapped.

"I haven't had sex either, then again before coming to this island, I couldn't remember anything. I'm not vomiting or eating too much, or have any odd cravings...it's safe to say it isn't me." Ryouko answered, earning nods from everyone.

"Hmm..so that leaves Akane. She was eating a lot, more than normal...but who exactly should she have been with? She never mentioned anyone before hand." Daisuke said, glancing at Akane's portrait.

"Don't forget, there's Ibuki too." Hajime said.

"Hahaha! Oh Haji! The only person Ibuki would want to be with is you! But you always pushed me away, even when I give you my special love bites! So it wasn't me that asked for that test!" Ibuki? Said, having jumped back to the Ultimate Musician's stand.

"Saving Ibuki for later, since all of the girls admitted to not asking for this test, it's clear Akane was the one that went to Mikan. She probably noticed she was eating a lot more than normal. Along with vomiting, weird cravings and mood swings, tender breasts usually accompany these symptoms. Did anyone ever hear her complain about that?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Fraid not, even if she did feel pain, I doubt Akane would have admitted it. She went head to head with Coach and he cracked her over the head. If she had mood swings, she'd probably channel her anger through her fighting. How was her eating, was it normal?" Hajime asked, glancing at Nekomaru, who had been strangely silent.

"She had been eating a lot. I thought she was just stress eating, but now that I think about it, she might have been eating for two."

"More like eight." Hiyoko mumbled, earning a glare from Sonia.

"Wait...do you think this could be due to the virus? Remember what Monokuma said...the virus causes various symptoms. Vomiting and Abnormal eating were two of them." Sylvia said.

"No it isn't that...some of us agreed that the virus was bogus in the first place. A tool that Monokuma came up with in order to instill paranoia within us, driving us to kill. Though if Akane did think she was pregnant, then I guess I understand why she attacked Mikan." Nagito said, bringing everyone's attention to the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Oh? You going to share your flawed philosophy with us again?"

"Hate my all you like Sylvia, but facts are facts. Mikan's attacker, is undoubtedly Akane...however you all have to figure out if I'm telling the truth. You all have the clues, I'm sure you can do it." he said, a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Hajime asked firmly.

"Sorry, you'll have to figure out what I mean. You just have to find the right article." the white haired boy said. Daisuke narrowed his eyes in thought, a frown on his face.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate:**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Daisuke's Missing Jacket, Akane's Track Suit, Mikan's Missing Apron, Unknown Earring**_

"As I said before, Akane is **most definitely** Mikan's attacker." Nagito said firmly.

"How do you figure? What clues do you have?" Hajime asked firmly.

"He's just trying to confuse us. We still haven't even figured out who the **Purple Guy** is. It's obvious **there are two of them**." Ryouko said.

"If it were alluding to the Purple Guy, then why would Nagito mention the word Article?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Could it perhaps be an **Article of Clothing**?" Peko said.

"I get it. Akane was wearing **Daisuke's Jacket**...so she's obviously Mikan's Attacker."

"We never established if Mikan's Attacker was even wearing a hooded jacket. For all we know, Akane could have been **dressed first** and then pushed into the Animatronic."

"Perhaps it's something that was there one moment, and then gone the next?" Takane said curiously.

"There were **no missing clothes** though. I don't remember anyone losing anything. Daisuke was the only one who said he was missing an something!" Nekomaru said firmly.

" _(Sigh)_ I was certain you'd be able to get it." Nagito said, a disappointed look on his face. Daisuke pursed his lips, locking his jaw as he thought everything over.

" _One of them said something that goes against the evidence. My Jacket wasn't the only thing that was missing. Mikan was missing something too...it's because of this that her killer was spurred to attack."_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Mikan's Missing Apron**_

"As I said before, Akane is **most definitely** Mikan's attacker." Nagito said firmly.

"How do you figure? What clues do you have?" Hajime asked firmly.

"He's just trying to confuse us. We still haven't even figured out who the **Purple Guy** is. It's obvious **there are two of them**." Ryouko said.

"If it were alluding to the Purple Guy, then why would Nagito mention the word Article?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Could it perhaps be an **Article of Clothing**?" Peko said.

"I get it. Akane was wearing **Daisuke's Jacket**...so she's obviously Mikan's Attacker."

"We never established if Mikan's Attacker was even wearing a hooded jacket. For all we know, Akane could have been **dressed first** and then pushed into the Animatronic."

"Perhaps it's something that was there one moment, and then gone the next?" Takane said curiously.

"There were **no missing clothes** though-"

"No, that's wrong!" Daisuke cried out, ending the debate.

 _ **Break**_

"I get why Nagito said the word article. I am missing an article of clothing, my jacket, that wasn't the only thing that was missing. Mikan's Apron went missing too. She had with with her during Takane's emergency surgery. But when she looked for it, it was gone." the Ultimate Storyteller explained.

"Hey yeah, I remember her mentioning that. She said she was missing her apron when she was looking Chiaki over." Kazuichi said.

"Not only that, she said she had a box of purple gloves in her pocket. The same gloves that Akane was wearing on her hands. I remember the person who attacked me was also wearing purple gloves. It made it that much harder to see if it was a man or a woman." Chiaki said, confirming Daisuke's statement.

"Aside from that, Mikan seemed nervous about something. She said she had something in one of the pockets. Something that she needed to get back, she mentioned it being some lipstick. But now that I think about it, I think it was the Pregnancy Tests. Not only did they find the Negative one, the one they had seen, but also the Positive one. They were confused, felt lied too, and then felt angry." Takane explained, a frown on her face.

"Yes...they probably started panicking. They weren't sure if they were pregnant or not. They were eating twice as much as before, and at that moment they probably got sick. They realized that they could be harboring a life...and that they were stuck in this killing game. They felt lied too...that means they probably wanted to get even with Mikan, because for all intents and purposes, they thought she lied to them. When in reality it was all just a mix up, one that could have been easily solved with a second test." Hajime said.

"I hate to admit it, but this is something that Akane would do. If she truly believed she was pregnant, she'd let her emotions take control. She'd probably would attack Mikan, because she felt betrayed...if she had told me this shit, I would have been able to help her." Nekomaru said, looking at Akane's portrait, a frown on his face.

"Hey big man...were you and Akane...you know?" Kazuichi asked, earning a sigh from him.

"It was one time...after Daisuke's amputation. We just got in the heat of the moment, and it happened. But I'm not exactly sure...how could she be exhibiting symptoms after only a couple weeks?" he asked curiously.

"That's the thing, every woman is different, and so is every pregnancy. Some women get sick days after fertilization, others weeks. Some don't even get sick, some don't even notice their pregnant until their due. Maybe Akane was getting symptoms of hunger, and she had probably realized she was eating more than normal. That's when she thought to check herself, maybe to make sure she wasn't pregnant at all." Ryouko said.

"Okay then...I've been thinking for awhile."

"That's a surprise." Sylvia quipped, causing the traditional dancer to flip her off.

"Anyway, so...we're pretty much in agreement. Akane was the girl that went to Mikan. She's the one that bought the knife and stabbed Mikan in the kitchen, using the Pregnancy test as a lure...is that right?" she asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Hajime said.

"Okay...so here's what I have. I think Mikan left behind her Apron in the Dining Hall, after all we know that Akane and Nekomaru slept on the stage. Akane probably went to take it to her, but she ended up finding the tests. Instead of going straight to Mikan, she probably started asking herself questions. Who did the Positive Test belong too? Why'd Mikan Lie to Me? Am I Pregnant? She felt betrayed, and turned around, deciding to hide the Apron somewhere. That's when an idea settled into her head, because she lied to her about the test, Akane wanted to get back at Mikan, deciding to stab her. She had the gloves, but she needed an outfit. She didn't want to be seen by the cameras after all."

"So...you're saying that Akane wasn't the one that attacked Chiaki, but was the one that bought the Military Knife?" Sonia asked.

"Mhmm...remember sweetie? What Peko showed us when we were looking for Chiaki?" Hiyoko asked.

"Ah yes, I cannot believe I neglected to bring this up. In the basement of the Pizzeria there are several large crates. Inside them are tokens, extras for the machines. I believe the person that bought the Knife got their tokens from there. It makes sense with where me and Daisuke found Mikan's apron too, right next to the gate." Peko said.

"So...Akane bought the Knife and the Gun?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"No...she bought the Knife and the Track Suit, a purple one. I know I asked this yesterday, but I'll ask it again. How many people were paying attention to Monokuma's movie?" he asked, raising his own hand up. Ryouko rose her hand up as well, while the others kept their hands down.

"Foolish mortal, how does a moving picture on the silver screen help us solve this grisly murder?" Gundam? asked, having retaken the Animal Breeder's spot.

"It's actually very relevant. You see, only two people paid full attention to the movie. Ryouko I want you to abstain from this one. What is the significance of Akane being dressed in Purple?" he asked curiously.

"It's obvious man...since it's so dark in the pizzeria, she dressed in a dark color to hide better." Kazuichi said firmly.

"I do concur with Kazuichi's statement. Violet is a dark color, so it would be a lot harder to spot someone in the camera." Takane said.

"Yes, but why not black? I believe I of all people know which colors to use if I were to murder someone. If the person in question dressed in black, all that would have been seen in the feed is a shadow moving across the screen." Peko added, a neutral expression on her face.

"I believe Daisuke is on to something. I didn't find this question relevant but...I also paid attention to the movie. I thought it was a dud question, forgive me for not being truthful." Nagito said.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Chiaki asked, earning a laugh from the boy.

"Humor him, I'm sure he isn't." Hajime said, a look of confusion donned on his face.

"Alright then...Ryouko, Nagito...same question, what is the significance of dressing in purple in the movie?" Daisuke asked.

"That's quite simple...the movie that we watched was about five teenagers, breaking into a pizzeria. It was one where some grisly murders happened. An employee donned one of the mascot suits to lure the children to the back, where he murdered them, and stuffed them into the animatronic suits. To answer your question Daisuke, the character that did this was a man who was known as William Ashton, but everyone refereed to him as the Purple Guy, because of how appeared in the cameras." Nagito said, earning a giggle from Ryouko.

"For once, I agree with Nagito. He is indeed telling the truth, William Ashton was referred to as Purple Guy throughout the entire movie. To obscure his identity, he used a special mind altering device, that made people hallucinate. It also made him look like a purple blur. Since he wasn't identified and he was in fact a man, they just called him that...Purple Guy." Ryouko said, agreeing with what Nagito has said.

"Precisely. Akane chose to dress in purple, because she was inspired, by the movie that Monokuma forced all of us to watch. In the movie, one teenager found some tokens in a bucket. He bought a prize from the Prize Counter, which happened to be a toy hammer. However that toy hammer was hard enough to be used as a weapon. I'm certain Akane found the coins in the basement, and used them to buy the Track Suit, and the Knife. She already had the gloves, and she could easily procure a mask from Mikan's bag. So she had all the pieces to her outfit." Daisuke said firmly.

"That's right...it even correlates with what Gundam said. The night that Chiaki was attacked, he said he heard Clinking Metal at 12:00. that was also around the same time Chiaki was being attacked. So that proves that there are in fact two Purple Guys in our midst. However one thing doesn't make sense." Nagito said firmly.

"Which is?" Sylvia asked.

"Daisuke's Missing Jacket...we clearly see Akane wearing it. However Chiaki mentioned her attacker also wearing the same jacket. She saw blue and white stripes. Akane was wearing her bikini, which was blue and white in color. Daisuke's Jacket had a hole in it, where the Triforce had been cut out. However I noticed the jacket Akane was wearing was in fact not Daisuke's Jacket." Nagito said firmly.

"Huh? But you just said Akane was wearing it? How can she be wearing it and not wearing at the same time?" Nekomaru said firmly.

"Now he's just trying to confuse us."

"No...I think he's on to something. If Akane bought a track suit from the Souvenir Shop, then why would she need my hoodie? I'm wearing a similar track suit. Look, it's blue in color, but it comes with a jacket. If it comes with it, why would she need one?" Daisuke said, showing them the track suit he was wearing.

"Hey you're right...that does make sense. Why would she wear another jacket when she had one?" Hiyoko asked, clearly confused.

"We established Chiaki's attacker wasn't Akane, she could easily tell their breasts weren't big. Could it be that Akane cut a circle out of the jacket on purpose?" Hajime asked.

"Why would she do that?" Sonia said, confused at the boy's suggestion.

"Hmm...it isn't out of the realm of possibility. What if she saw the discarded piece of cloth on the floor? I mean, aside from the Triforce, the jackets don't exactly look different, their booth hooded. Maybe she saw that the Triforce had been cut out, so she cut a hole in her just in case. Since she was wearing purple, if they found the jacket, we would assume it was Daisuke's, maybe even implicating him." Chiaki said.

"Akane would never do something like that! It just doesn't sound like her!" Nekomaru snapped angrily.

"Yeah, and she's not likely to kill either, look at how that ended up biting her in the ass." Ibuki? said, once again taking the Ultimate Musicians spot.

"We aren't going anywhere with this...we already know Akane attacked Mikan, that's certain. But we need to connect her death to the other events that took place last night. We can potentially figure out who discovered the secret room. Someone must have known beforehand about it, so let's discuss that. So let's talk about how Akane died, maybe we'll find a clue that will lead us to her killer." Sonia said, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Alright then...Akane's cause of death was rather apparent. She died of Multiple Simultaneous Spring Lock failures. Going further, it seems the spring locks failed because of moisture. Looking around that secret room, I noticed it was a bit musty. But I believe Akane died because she was hyperventilating."

"Hyperventilating? Kind of a stretch." Sylvia said.

"No, it makes sense...Monokuma said her death wasn't an accident. If she had been trying to hide, she could have easily just walked into the room and hidden there. However, I believe she stumbled into the open secret room. She wondered in due to her own curiosity, and she was pushed into the suit." Hajime said.

"Monokuma pretty much confirmed it, she was pushed into the suit. That means her death wasn't instant. She was probably scared because the person who pushed her, locked her inside the animatronic suit. After all, you need a hand crank to get in or out of it. So it's safe to bet she was just sitting there. Most likely imagining herself being killed by another person, who was planning to kill another person entirely." Daisuke said.

"You're assuming again? Why?" Sylvia asked, glancing at the Ultimate Storyteller. Daisuke glanced over to Nagito, who just gave him a small smile, as if he already knew the answer. Daisuke nodded lightly, his gaze shifting back to Sylvia.

"Mistaken Identity. Akane's killer mistook her for someone else...someone they had been planning to kill before hand. The person that killed Akane was none other than Gundam Tanaka, the Ultimate Animal Breeder.

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 12**_

 _ **Surviving Students 14?**_

 _ **Restoration at 45%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1 (Missing in Action)**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 4**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 4**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 2 (Missing in Action)**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 3**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


	30. Chapter 3 Act 13: The 3rd Class Trial 2

**A/N:**

 **Well here you are you guys, the second half of the class trial. How are those thinking caps? You figure out who did who in yet? You filling out the picture? If not then just follow the numbers, you'll get there soon. I'm feeling generous today, so I may or may not post the end of this trial today. However it'll be up to you to decide if I'm lying or if I'm telling the truth. Wonderful isn't it? This sweet scent of despair...**

 **Eh...I might actually do it, I might not. Who cares right? as long as I build suspense, that is all that matters. As such, I am going to leave the bullshit out of this authors not and leave you with the chapter! Have fun!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 13

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Deadly Life)**_

 _ **xxx(Evidence/Truth Bullets)xxx**_

 **Monokuma File # 3**

 **Victim Name: Mikan Tsumiki**

 **Time of Attack: Somewhere between 2:00AM and 2:09AM**

 **Cause of Injury: A Single Stab Wound to the Abdomen,**

 **Blunt Force Trauma to the back of the head, Partial blood loss...**

 **The Victim was found at 6:23AM by Daisuke Del Rio, Kazuichi Souda and Takane Nishijima, in the Pizzeria's Kitchen Floor. The Victim showed signs of blood loss, caused by a single wound in the abdomen. The Victim also has blunt force trauma to the back of the head, consistent with being struck by a blunt object.**

 **Mikan Tsumiki has been taken to Monokuma General Hospital on the Third Island for Emergency Surgery...**

 **Prize Corner Prize (Military Knife)**

 **Cause of Injury**

 **Dented Pizza Tin**

 **Positive Pregnancy Test**

 **Time of Blackout**

 **Kazuichi and Takane's Account**

 **Nekomaru's Account**

 **Dented Bucket**

 **Missing Ball Pit Balls**

 **Prize Corner Prize: .44 Magnum**

 **Nagito's Account**

 **Gundam Tanaka's Muffler**

 **15 Minute Window (12:00-12:15AM)**

 **Clinking Metal at Midnight**

 **Ryouko's Findings (Training Tape Notes)**

 **Secret Room**

 **Prize Counter Prize (Hand Crank)**

 **Florescent Bulb**

 **Gasoline Puddle**

 **Mikan's Missing Apron**

 **Negative Pregnancy Test**

 **Missing Oxycontin Bottle**

 **Chiaki's Attacker**

 **Dressed in Purple**

 **Monokuma File #4**

 **Victim's Name: Akane Owari**

 **Time of Death: 5:20AM**

 **Cause of Death: Multiple Simultaneous Spring Lock Failures/Massive Hemorrhaging caused by animatronic parts**

 **The Victim was found by the remaining students of Class 77B in a Secret Room of the Pizzeria. Akane was stuffed into a Spring Lock Monokuma Bear Animatronic suit. The cause of death was due to moisture getting into the spring locks, causing them all to snap at the same time. When all of the springs snapped, the animatronic parts were driven into the body, causing very violent maiming. The victim remained alive throughout this ordeal, slowly bleeding to death. The Victim was alive and conscious when the spring locks failed.**

 **Daisuke's Missing Hoodie**

 **Ventilation Shaft**

 **Missing Screws**

 **Knowledge of the Spring Lock Suits**

 **Tight Fit (Inside the Vents)**

 **Akane's Track Suit**

 **The Four Dark Devas of Destruction**

 **Sylvia's Modus Operandi Theory**

 **Gasoline Tank**

 **Sudden Fire**

 **Monokuma File #5**

 **Victim Name: ?**

 **Time of Death: Approximately 10:35AM**

 **Cause of Death: Single Stab Wound to the Aorta**

 **The Victim, was found in the Parts and Service Room by the students of Class 77. The victim seems to have slowly bled out. The entire body is charred beyond recognition. A possible intensification could not be determined. The entire body is littered with second and third degree burns, as well as melted felt from the mascot suit they had been stuffed inside. There was a bit of smoke inside their lungs, suggesting they were alive while on fire. The knife still remains within the victim's chest. Traces of Oxycontin were found in the victim's blood stream...**

 **Unknown Earring**

 **Kitchen Knife**

 _ **xxx**_

Everyone remained silent, as Daisuke held his hand up, a single finger pointing to the Bonny Monokuma mascot. They had remained unmoving for a few seconds, before they started laughing, clutching the sides of the costume as their mirth spilled from their body. The withered mechanical voice echoed throughout the courtroom, filling everything with unease. Even Daisuke himself found himself having goose bumps from the voice. It was old and worn, as if the voice box was days away from breaking entirely, and yet it was still struggling to produce a voice. It was most likely due to the dank conditions within the Secret Room, but the overall creepy factor rose to a million from hearing it crackling.

"Foolish mortal, you accuse The Mighty Tanaka, the Dark Lord of Ice without any proof?" he shouted, his booming voice filtering through the room.

"Yes...I do. And I can prove it to you too, I'm sure Akane was trying to make a clean get away from her own murder attempt. However she ended up running into the open secret room. I know this is the case because there was a Dented Bucket on the ground, far away from the leak it had been under. The bucket looked as it had been kicked, as if it had been kicked due to someone being in a hurry. Furthermore, if that bucket had been spilled on the floor, I doubt Akane could have forced herself to stop, not without slipping and possibly cracking her head open." Daisuke said firmly.

"I say...I didn't even examine the bucket. I had seen so many of them that I had disregarded it entirely." Ryouko said.

"It's an insignificant detail, most of us would disregard it, hell even now I don't believe it's relevant." Sylvia said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"That's where are different then. Sylvia, as the Ultimate Mathematician, weren't you thought that every number is relevant, no matter where it is put in the equation?"

"Yes, but I don't see how a dented bucket can be relevant to _this_ equation. There are several buckets in the Pizzeria, what if that one was already dented?" she asked curiously.

"You have a point...but I'm sure it was dented by Akane, because she kicked it. Aside from the stab wounds from the compressed animatronics driving into her skin, she had a bruise on her right leg. Right on the shin bone, consistent with a blunt object. She no doubt kicked and or ran into that bucket in her haste. Probably didn't even notice it from how many fights she's been in." Daisuke said, earning a chorus of agreements from the others.

"Okay then, you say that Tanaka is Akane's killer. But what are you basing it off of exactly?" Hajime asked curiously.

"I think it's obvious...very obvious in fact. We all know what happened between Tanaka and Nagito. It isn't a secret that the Dark Lord developed feelings for Mahiru. So when Nagito presented her with a murder weapon, and she took it, he became...angered, to say the least. Not just that, he found the gun Nagito had hidden in the Pizzeria, and tried to kill him."

"Yes yes, we all know this already. Because Nekomaru wrestled for the gun, it misfired and took Takane's eye. Do we need another reminder of it?" Kazuichi asked in annoyance. He wanted to be next to Takane, but knew he couldn't change seats at the moment.

"I know it hurts Kazuichi, but this is a very important acknowledgment. I'm perfectly fine with it being discussed, after all I was lucky." the Ultimate Astronomer said, giving her boyfriend a loving smile.

"It's funny how you insinuate I killed Akane because of Nagito. But that's like totally untrue! Ibuki would never hurt her friend, Daisuzu I'm sad that you even suspect me!" the mascot said, switching between Gundam and Ibuki's voices.

"Without figuring out who's in that costume, we can't exactly say Gundam did it. After all, Ibuki could have done it as well." Sonia said, a frown on her face.

"No...I'm more than certain it was Tanaka that did it. I believe he had an accomplice. We all assumed Akane had attacked Chiaki for her coins, but figured out she got them from the basement. But I believe our second Purple Guy was responsible for collecting said coins. Nagito, what did you say during our investigation?" Daisuke asked, causing the white haired boy to smile a bit.

"I noted that Gundam couldn't have heard Clinking Metal from where he was. He was in the East Hallway at the time, and while normally he hangs out near Pirate's Alcove, no matter how you slice it, it wouldn't be possible to hear it. There's a door that separates the halls from the Dining Room and the Basement after all." he said.

"Hmm...that's true. I left the arcade at midnight, around the same time Gundam said he heard those coins. But if he was in the East Hallway, he couldn't have heard it at all. The Arcade has two entrances, the East and West entrances, I left through the West. If Gundam was in the East Hallway, then he would have heard Chiaki's attacker taking her coins." Hajime noted.

"Whoa...so you mean to tell me, in trying to provide an alibi, Gundam ended up exposing himself?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"Heh...the Dark Lord would never expose himself. I have too many safety nets, not to mention my superior hearing, due to my dark powers." Gundam? said, causing everyone to look at him.

"There's something that doesn't make sense though...who in the hell would be dumb enough to help Gundam out? If he wanted to kill Nagito, that's fine and good. But how would he do that?" Nekomaru asked.

"Oh oh! That's easy peasy! Tanaka could easily crack him over the head with the hand crank, duh!" Ibuki? cried, the mascot's withered voice skipping a few times.

"I'm starting to think Ibuki really is in there, because whoever is in there, certainly has her brain." Hiyoko mumbled.

"But she has a point, there is nothing out there that could be used as a weapon." Sylvia added, arms crossed over her chest. Daisuke glanced at the girl, noticing something about her clothes. He shook his head, about to speak when Nekomaru slammed a fist on his podium.

"I know for a fact there's something! After all we have the Pizza tins! That's easily the weapon that Tanaka could have used!"

"Here we go again." Daisuke mumbled, pinching his eyes.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate:**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Dented Bucket, Prize Corner Prize (Hand Crank), Prize Corner Prize (.44 Magnum), Missing Ball Pit Balls...**_

"Tanaka had a weapon...the **Hand Crank** he got from the Prize Counter." Sylvia said firmly.

"Yes, he had it. **But the Pizza Tin** was also used, it was what was used on **Chiaki** after all." Nekomaru added.

"Ibuki thinks it's the **bucket**! Daisuzu said it was dented!" the mascot said joyously.

"I'm pretty sure Tanaka had another weapon with him. There's another prize that was unaccounted for." Nagito said, a small smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure...I'm starting to think it really was the crank after all." Sonia said softly.

"Pfft...we all know it wasn't his **Dark Powers** or some shit like that. Seriously, that guy is a total fucking emo." Hiyoko said.

"We aren't getting anywhere! Can we all agree that there is **no other weapon** he could have used and move on? We're wasting time here!" Takane snapped in annoyance, her hand clutching her head in pain.

"What say you Daisuke? Do you know the answer to this conundrum? I'm sure you already do, don't you?" Nagito asked, lips pressed into a thin line. The Ultimate Storyteller frowned, lowering his gaze a bit as he lost himself in thought.

" _He's right...I do know the answer to this query. I mean I was the one that found that weapon in the vent. I have to make sure everyone is aware of this."_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Prize Corner Prize (.44 Magnum)**_

"Tanaka had a weapon...the **Hand Crank** he got from the Prize Counter." Sylvia said firmly.

"Yes, he had it. **But the Pizza Tin** was also used, it was what was used on **Chiaki** after all." Nekomaru added.

"Ibuki thinks it's the **bucket**! Daisuzu said it was dented!" the mascot said joyously.

"I'm pretty sure Tanaka had another weapon with him. There's another prize that was unaccounted for." Nagito said, a small smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure...I'm starting to think it really was the crank after all." Sonia said softly.

"Pfft...we all know it wasn't his **Dark Powers** or some shit like that. Seriously, that guy is a total fucking emo." Hiyoko said.

"We aren't getting anywhere! Can we all agree that there is **no other weapon-** "

"No, that's wrong!"

 _ **Break**_

"Eh? How am I wrong? I thought we agreed there were no other weapons." Takane asked curiously.

"Yes...we agreed on it, but we weren't exactly truthful. Takane you were unconscious during this. During your surgery, Mikan drew blood from both me and Ibuki. I was a bit loopy, but it was at this time that I told the ones present that I had a gun on me." Daisuke said, for further proof, he reached behind his back, pulling the M1911 from his waist band.

"Holy shit! You were fucking armed?" Nekomaru cried, his eyes widening a bit.

"Okay seriously, you need to stop hiding shit from me. Don't you know someone could have killed you with that?" Hiyoko cried.

"There's no need to worry. I was the one that gave him that firearm, it's loaded with rubber bullets. Aside from a welt and excruciating pain for a few moments, they are non-lethal."

"I suppose if we're all coming clean, I'll show off mine as well." Sonia added. She reached into her stocking, pulling out and placing her own firearm, the Black Star Type 54 on the stand before her.

"Okay what...Miss Sonia has a gun too? Who the fuck else has one?" Kazuichi cried.

"I agree...I understand your intentions, but if we're all going to be armed, then we should at least weigh our options first." Hajime said.

"Alright, so everyone has a fucking gun, big whoop. How do you two with your non-lethal rounds have to do with this particular case?" Sylvia cried.

"Well, it all boils down to what Nagito did. He brought a Colt Python with him into the Pizzeria. We all know this. He brought the wrong bullets with him, rather than .357 Magnum rounds, he brought along .44 Magnum rounds with him. Sonia baby, would you mind explaining your gun? After all you are trained with it correct?" Daisuke asked, earning a nod from the flushing princess. She took a hold of her gun, drawing the magazine from within, pulling the slide back.

"The Romanian Tokarev pistol happens to be the carry gun for Civil Defense forces in Novoselic. As such, we asked the creators to manufacture them in various calibers. While normally, this type of weapon would use a high speed 7.62 x 25 caliber round, we also asked for two more calibers. .45 APC and .44 Magnum. My firearm happens to be chambered in .45 APC and .44 Magnum." she said, holding the sleek black pistol for all to see.

"Likewise, the M1911 I was given is chambered in both .44 Magnum and .45 APC. So if anyone wanted, they could have taken both our guns and used them." Daisuke said firmly.

"That's all well and good, but Daisuke dear, you are adding numbers to this equation that don't matter. We're trying to solve for X so why are you adding Z's to the problem at hand?" Sylvia asked firmly.

"I believe he's just showing his work Miss Amane. We all have different ways to solve for X after all. We either use PEMDAS, or we copy from others...or in my case, take an educated guess." Nagito said, brushing some hair out of his face.

"Please excuse my dope ass swag." Kazuichi said, cocking his head slightly. Takane glared at him, making the boy utter a soft apology.

"2+2 is 4-1 that's 3 quick maths! Every day man's on the block, smoke trees!"

"Ibuki or Gundam, or whoever the hell you are, shut up!" Hiyoko cried, shaking her fist at the mascot. They just let out a dark withered laugh, filling the room with goosebumps once more.

"Hey, would you kiddies get on with it already? We don't have a day for this shit! I skipped out on breakkie after all, smelling burnt flesh so early in the morning is enough to make me gag." Monokuma said cheerfully. Sonia clutched her stomach, her hand flying to her mouth.

"I don't...need a reminder." she said, panting a bit as she tried not to puke again.

"Honestly, I have no idea how one skinny blonde is able to puke so much, despite not eating anything." Nekomaru said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Regardless we need to get back on topic. Daisuke mentioned that aside from their weapons, there was another weapon in the pizzeria. I'd like to discuss what this weapon is, as I remember only the two that I handed them." Peko said, reeling everyone back in.

"Yes, aside from their guns, there's no other firearms that could have been used." Sylvia said firmly, earning a chuckle from Nagito.

"Yet again you prove yourself wrong, Daisuke should I or do you want the honors?" Nagito said, earning an eye roll from the boy.

"There is one more gun everyone keeps forgetting. The million token prize from the Prize Corner. It was a .44 Magnum, which went missing on the fourth day of our imprisonment. It just so happens that very gun was hidden inside the ventilation shaft in Pirate's Alcove, wrapped in Tanaka's muffler." Daisuke said firmly. To show his point, he brought out the picture he had taken of the gun when he and Nagito found it.

"What? That's impossible! I was in that room with you two and I didn't see you pull that out of the vent!" Sylvia cried.

"Was it planted there then?" Chiaki asked curiously.

"While I'm not exactly sure if it was, I'm sure it was Tanaka that got it. However one thing doesn't make sense, it's how he got it. It was wrapped in his muffler, and he wore that around his neck all the time. So he must have hidden it on his person, until he decided it was time to eliminate Nagito. Rather than use the gun, he sought a much quieter means to do so." Daisuke said.

"Ah...I see! You mean the training tapes right, that's how he knew of the secret room right?" Ryouko asked excitedly, earning a nod from the boy.

"Training tapes? What training tapes? I don't remember seeing any of those." Kazuichi said, confusion written on his face.

"I think I know what Ryouko is getting at. It was the phone recordings in the office right? I remember listening to them at one point myself." Hajime said.

"Mhmm...that's the case with me. I played a couple of them, but I paused it on the tape that was left on night 4. There were two unheard messages left blinking on the machine. But when Ryouko went back to listen to them, the machine was at 6, and it was unblinking, right?" the Ultimate Storyteller asked.

"Mhmm...that's right. I didn't know what compelled me to go there, but I just needed too. You know what they say about curiosity and cats after all. I listened to all of the messages, and jotted down important details. Like the fact that you need a Hand crank in order to climb into the Spring Lock suits, or the fact that there's a secret room in the pizzeria. Even more damning, the Simultaneous Spring Lock Failures." the redhead said.

"Okay...so someone heard the tapes, big whoop? What does that have to do with Tanaka killing Akane?" Hiyoko asked curiously. Daisuke placed a hand on her head, causing her to look at him.

"Trust me Palomita...this will all come back around. Peko, I have a question for you, when you were doing your rounds, did you check the basement?"

"I did, I figured I could do a quick sweep of every room in the pizzeria. What of it?" the silverette asked.

"Okay...did you ever notice if any of the florescent bulbs were broken?" he asked.

"How is this relevant? Let's stay on topic!" Sylvia cried in annoyance, only for Hajime to shake his head.

"I think this might lead somewhere, go for it Peko."

"I never noticed a broken light bulb. There were four bulbs near the stairs, and I always avoided them whenever I walked down there."

"Hmm...Kazuichi, when you went down to the basement during the blackout, who was holding the flashlight? You or Taka?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"It was Taka, I felt she needed to hold it. Since she was missing an eye and all, I wanted her to feel secure."

"That's fair...Peko, were the light bulbs to the left of the stairs, or the right?" Daisuke asked.

"Ugh...this is getting us nowhere! I agree with Sylvia, let's move on from this! We still have to figure out if that fucker killed Akane or not!" Nekomaru snapped, glaring at the mascot.

"Uwah! No need to yell at me Nekomaru! Ibuki's hands are squeaky clean!" the mascot cried, shaking a bit in fear.

"Silence! Can you not see we are currently discussing something of importance? If you say anything else not relevant to this case, I will slap you right in the mouth, got it?" Sonia cried angrily. Everyone nodded, not wanting to deal with the angry Princess. Daisuke sighed, his gaze falling back on Peko.

"So, we're they to the left or the right of the stairs?" he asked again.

"They were to the left, leaned up against the wall."

"I see...then we have a clue. The one who broke the light bulb that Kazuichi cut his hand on was Takane. It was dark in the basement, which is why Kazuichi gave her the flashlight. Since she has no depth perception now, she couldn't have known where the wall was. So she accidentally broke the bulb, which is why there are broken pieces all over the basement floor."

"Huh...I guess that's possible. I do remember there being a loud pop when I was down there. I didn't shine the light down, but I do remember the crunching sound, before Kazuichi tripped at least. How is this relevant though?" Takane asked curiously.

"Easy...I noticed there was a cut light bulb down in the basement. It's safe to assume that this was what was used to siphon the gasoline from the generator. It was what caused the blackout in the first place. It was leaning a bit far out from the other bulbs. So it's safe to say, that the person who siphoned the gas, ended up pulling two bulbs out. However, they had to keep up appearances, so they set them aside for later. Takane knocked one to the ground causing it to pop loudly."

"Yes...again how is this relevant?" Sylvia asked curiously. The boy smirked, glancing right at the Mathematician.

"It's simple dear...the person responsible for siphoning the fuel from the generator, and Akane are two different people. Her body didn't smell like gas, and I'm sure someone would spill a bit on them beforehand. Especially when using a light bulb as a hose, it has to do with gravity. However, there's a lot of calculation that has to go into using such a tool. Especially when the bulbs are delicate enough to shatter if cut in the wrong place. Furthermore, someone was wearing Mikan's Apron, which shielded them from the initial splash, at least I assumed so." he said.

"Hmm...ah, I see! So you picked up on something interesting right? The identity of our accomplice...I say, this is quite interesting. Daisuke your hope is shining so brightly right now. It's finally leading us to a credible point in the case." Nagito said, holding his hands out, a smile on his face.

"It does make sense though...what if the person who siphoned the gas didn't have the time to leave the basement. They were probably disoriented due to the darkness down there. When they heard Kazuichi and Takane coming down there, they decided to hide. They ended up taking off Mikan's apron, because it was white. It would have made them stand out, so they got down and hid behind something. Like the crates filled with coins." Daisuke said.

"Whoa...wait, are you suggesting that it wasn't Akane who siphoned the gas, but the person who struck Chiaki?" Hajime asked.

"How did they get the apron though? Didn't you say Akane had it with her?" Sonia asked, causing Daisuke to frown.

"That's the thing, I'm sure Akane ditched it. I mean, she probably found the Positive test, and took it. Because she didn't want to be caught by Mikan, she put the apron somewhere she couldn't find it. Chiaki's attacker found it, and decided to use it."

"Okay, I get that...but why? Why would they cause a blackout?" Hiyoko asked.

"Actually...there's another thing that doesn't make sense. All of this shit was happening and none of us heard it." Nekomaru said firmly.

"Well, you said you were in the bathroom right?" Daisuke asked.

"That's right...I was in the family bathroom. Takane and Kazuichi were in the office, and then the basement. What about you Peko?" the brolic man asked curiously.

"I...didn't want to admit this but...I felt strangely lethargic last night. After my initial rounds through the pizzeria, I joined everyone in the Price Corner and Dance Hall for the karaoke party you were having. I actually tried doing my rounds, but ended up falling asleep in one of the booths in the arcade. My apologies...I didn't want to seem like I was lazy." the girl said, flushing as she bowed her head.

"Don't be embarrassed Peko. Everyone gets tired." Sonia said, giving her a smile.

"Now that you mention it, I felt really tired too. I dunno why, but I just had to sleep. It was why I left." Chiaki said.

"Same here, I was trying my hardest not to fall asleep." Hajime said.

"I passed out on the couch, arms crossed across my chest. It was killer on the back, especially with these suckers." Ryouko said, poking one of her breasts for emphasis.

"Huh? So wait all of us fell asleep because we were really tired? From what singing?" Hiyoko said.

"Hmm...if we were all showing the same symptoms, it's because we were all given something. Something that induces sleep." the Ultimate Analyst said.

"Yes...I think I know exactly what it is." Daisuke said, closing his eyes in thought for a few moments. He mentally eliminated everything that could have potentially happened, a smirk working its way onto his face.

 **O-X-Y-C-O-N-T-I-N**

"That's it! It was the missing pills that were in Mikan's Apron!" he said happily.

"The oxys...of course! That's a pretty powerful narcotic, I was always sluggish when she gave it to me. In a low dose, it controls pain. But if given in high doses, it could cause people to have a lethargic, almost euphoric trip. It's safe to assume that all of us were drugged!" Takane said.

"Not all of us, Mikan wasn't drugged. Neither was Ibuki, Akane, Nekomaru, Nagito and Gundam, Kazuichi and you Taka. Why is that? Does anyone remember anything about last night? Anything specific?" Daisuke asked.

"Hmm...yes I do. Ibuki went to get drinks from the fountain, and she brought a platter with eight cups on it. There were twelve of us in that dance hall. Myself, Hiyoko, Hajime, Ryouko, Sylvia, Takane, Mikan, Chiaki, Peko, Daisuke, Nekomaru, and Ibuki. She went back for the last four cups, but came back drinking one, leaving two out. I'm sure those two cups were either ignored, or didn't have medicine in them." Sonia said, causing Hiyoko to gasp.

"Of course! Mikan didn't get drugged, because if she did then she would have noticed the taste of pills in her drink. It's likely that the pills were crushed and mixed in our drinks. If we find the person who was closest to the drinks then we can easily point out who put the pills inside." the traditional dancer said happily.

"Yeah, except that's gonna be hard, especially because none of us remember where we were." Sylvia said firmly.

"Oh oh! Ibuki knows this answer! I found one thing that was odd about the entire thing! It was the fact that one of us kept leaving the Dance Floor. Yup yup, they left twice!" the mascot said, bringing their attention to Ibuki's stand.

"They left twice?"

"That is correct Sir Daisuke, this person entered my domain twice last night. It was rather peculiar, but they didn't bother me in the slightest. Perhaps it was due to how cold my skin was, but the odd thing was the buckets filled with something. They filled four buckets and took them out of the Alcove." the mascot said, this time in Gundam's voice as they took his stand.

"What the fuck? What's the purpose of taking out something from the Alcove?" Nekomaru cried.

"I see...and here I was about to dismiss it as a red herring. It seems someone was doing something behind our backs, without us knowing. They left twice, to crush the pills into powder, that way they can slip it unnoticed into your drinks. Very clever." Nagito said, a small smirk on his face.

"What are you getting at?" Daisuke asked, eyes narrowed as he glanced at the Ultimate Lucky Student. Hajime sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's just go over the facts, we might find a discrepancy somewhere." he said, earning nods from the others.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate:**_

 _ **Loaded Bullets: Missing Ball Pit Balls, Mikan's Missing Apron, Missing Pill Bottle, Daisuke's Missing Jacket, Triforce Cut Out...**_

"So we've established being drugged...but who was it that **left** the Dance Room?" Hajime asked, glancing around the room.

"Well... **Ibuki** left a few times to get our drinks. It's possible she's the one that put the **pills** in them." Sylvia said.

"Hey hey hey! Ibuki would never poison her friends! That's a load of horse puckey!" Ibuki? cried, her withered voice sounding angry.

"I'm not exactly sure what we're doing discussing this." Sylvia said, a frown on her face.

" **Four buckets** , all located in the Prize Corner...hey, what if they hid the tokens in the **Alcove**? They could have gone out for those buckets!" Hiyoko suggested, a smile on her face.

"A likely theory, and it would make sense. They would have likely **taken the pills with them** , crushed them, and waited for Ibuki to get our refills." Sonia said, agreeing with her girlfriend.

"I'm not sure about you, but even over the music, I would hear the rattle of a **pill bottle**." Kazuichi said, arms crossed over his chest.

"You weren't there dummy, so you can't comment!" Ibuki? Cried out, holding back her giggles.

"Gah! Let's all hurry up and settle this already!" Nekomaru shouted angrily, his voice rattling the entire room.

"No need to scream big guy, sheesh! I know you wanna get to the **bottom of this** , but there's no need to yell." Takane cried angrily, clutching her head in pain.

"As far as I can tell, **nothing** was taken out of the Alcove. The mascot is trying to lead us astray, and we're getting nowhere." Sylvia said.

" _That isn't true...something was taken out of the Alcove. I'm not sure how Sylvia missed this, considering she's the one that pointed it out to me. Alright...time to settle this debate!"_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Missing Ball Pit Balls...**_

"So we've established being drugged...but who was it that **left** the Dance Room?" Hajime asked, glancing around the room.

"Well... **Ibuki** left a few times to get our drinks. It's possible she's the one that put the **pills** in them." Sylvia said.

"Hey hey hey! Ibuki would never poison her friends! That's a load of horse puckey!" Ibuki? cried, her withered voice sounding angry.

"I'm not exactly sure what we're doing discussing this." Sylvia said, a frown on her face.

" **Four buckets** , all located in the Prize Corner...hey, what if they hid the tokens in the **Alcove**? They could have gone out for those buckets!" Hiyoko suggested, a smile on her face.

"A likely theory, and it would make sense. They would have likely **taken the pills with them** , crushed them, and waited for Ibuki to get our refills." Sonia said, agreeing with her girlfriend.

"I'm not sure about you, but even over the music, I would hear the rattle of a **pill bottle**." Kazuichi said, arms crossed over his chest.

"You weren't there dummy, so you can't comment!" Ibuki? Cried out, holding back her giggles.

"Gah! Let's all hurry up and settle this already!" Nekomaru shouted angrily, his voice rattling the entire room.

"No need to scream big guy, sheesh! I know you wanna get to the **bottom of this** , but there's no need to yell." Takane cried angrily, clutching her head in pain.

"As far as I can tell, **nothing-** "

"No, that's wrong!"

 _ **Break**_

Sylvia sighed, glancing at Daisuke with an annoyed look on her face. She pulled the hair tie from her wrist, gathering her hair into a side ponytail, tying it at the left side of her face. She was about to speak when she noticed Takane giving her a firm look. She slowly lowered her arms, a frown on her lips.

"What? Something on my face?"

"No, it's just...I wish you would have taken a bit longer tying up your hair." she said, a flush on her cheeks.

"What? Nevermind...Daisuke, care to solve our problem and name what was taken out of the Alcove? Because I don't recall anything being taken out."

"Sylvia, you are a terrible liar...especially when it was you who pointed it out to me. There were four buckets in the Prize Corner, behind the counter. I didn't know if they were there when Sonia and Hiyoko brought out the Karaoke machine, I wasn't paying attention. However, I do know that those same buckets are currently overflowing with multicolored balls. Balls that came from the Ball Pit in Pirate's Alcove." Daisuke said.

"I agree, I at first thought the balls were a red herring, meant to confuse us. But I can now say that is not their purpose. They were taken out of the Alcove yes, but it was because the person that repeatedly left the Dance Hall needed to bring something with them. It was also to ensure a proper amount of time elapsed, between them being gone, to them returning. It was in case someone asked what they were doing, alas it seems as if no one really paid attention, because they were able to slip the drug in your drinks without you knowing." Nagito said, a small smirk on his face.

"So...you're saying the balls were brought to the Dance Hall, but they serve no purpose. It was done so, in case someone asked this person what they were doing. When in fact, they were out crushing pills so that they could slip them into our drinks. Going further, they were found behind the counter, exactly where the drinks were placed. If they had been behind the counter, they could have hid the powder, waited for Ibuki to refill cups and poured it in." Hajime said, earning a chorus of gasps from everyone.

"I say...this person is quite calculating. To be able to measure out everything, including doses, count how many people are in the room, and be able to estimate the elapsed time it took between them leaving, to their return. I say, even the number of colored balls was carefully decided." Nagito said, his eyes flicking over to Sylvia, who just had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hmm...totally random question but, Chiaki...the person that attacked you, we already proved was female. You said they had a smaller chest than Akane correct?"

"Mhmm...they had decently sized breasts, but not big like Akane." the Ultimate Gamer said.

"Where is this going pervert?" Sylvia snapped, earning a smirk from the boy.

"Easy, Chiaki said she saw white and blue on their attacker, through the hole cut in the jacket. I have a bit of a theory that I need to prove, and for that I need all the ladies to take off their shirts."

"What?" Sonia cried.

"Oh ho ho! I didn't think Mr. Storyteller had this ace up his sleeve! This Bear is impressed kiddo. In fact, I think I'll give you a special prize after this Trial is over!" Monokuma said, almost falling out of his seat.

"Daisuke! I'm not wearing a fucking bra, how the hell do you want me to take my shirt off?" Hiyoko snapped angrily, causing the boy to look down at her.

"It's alright Palomita. Don't take this as an insult, but your breasts are too small for our perp. Chiaki said they were smaller than Akane's but not totally flat. I'd wager they'd be either a B cup or a C cup." he said firmly.

"Grr...if Violence were allowed in this hellhole, I would crush your balls under my fucking heel." the girl said, earning a shudder from the boy. Sonia sighed, reaching for her ribbon tie, undoing the gem secured around her neck.

"I'm not sure how exactly this will help, but fine...I shall take my shirt off. But only this once, you've all seen me in a bikini, I doubt this will be any different." Sonia said, carefully undoing her dress. She kept a hold of the green dress, lowering her shirt off her sleeves to reveal a white lacy bra. Kazuichi's eyes bulged a bit, but he looked away when Takane glared at him.

"Well, I'm sure I don't need to take my shirt off, I was attacked after all. But I'll do it anyway." Chiaki said, undoing the buttons to her top, also showing off her breasts. Hajime started at them briefly, glancing away after awhile. Peko readily took hers off, revealing a black bra, while Takane undid hers to reveal a light pink bra. Ryouko abstained, mentioning her breasts were too big, and that Chiaki would have pointed out her lengthy red hair. The only girl who didn't take her shirt off was Sylvia who had her hands folded on her chest.

"What's wrong Sylvia? Don't tell me you got a little shy?" Nagito said.

"S-shut up! I don't know how the fuck this is relevant! Daisuke is just a massive pervert! I'm sure he's saving this for his spank bank later."

"Honey, I've seen your boobs and I'll tell ya, Hiyoko and Sonia's are perfectly fine. Not to mention I don't need to wack off, because I have to beautiful ladies to service me, while all you have is your hand." the boy said, causing Nekomaru to burst out laughing, followed by Takane, Kazuichi and even Hajime. The girl growled angrily.

"I thought we agreed to be friends Daisuke! What does any of this have to do with the killer or this trial?"

"It's easy...aside from me, no one has changed clothes. In fact none of us have had a proper shower in days. We've all been wearing the same outfits from before the hurricane. Chiaki saw white and blue through the hole in the jacket. That means the person wearing it got more than a little hot in the pizzeria, especially wearing a jacket. So they undid a few of the buttons from their top. I'm willing to bet my favorite quill that what Chiaki saw that was blue was a lacy bra, worn by her attacker. So Sylvia, show us them titties."

"Yeah, unless you aren't wearing a bra like me. If not we'll have Hajime rip your shirt off, and I'm sure you don't want that." Hiyoko said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Whoa, why do I have to do it?" Hajime asked curiously.

"You're the closest and I'm sure you'd just love to tear into those tits, I know I would." the traditional dancer said, wiggling her brows a bit at Sylvia. Hajime blushed, deciding to stay silent.

"Ugh...how do you know it wasn't Mikan or Ibuki that attacked her? It could have been them, besides Akane could still be a likely candidate!" the pinkette cried.

"Mikan wears a purple bra, furthermore her breasts are at least Double D, hard not to tell with her see through nurse's outfit. Ibuki doesn't wear a bra either, while her breasts are C cups, she jumps around a lot. They had a lot more spring in them, if I care to admit." Daisuke said, pulling on his collar slightly.

"You were looking at my lovely lady lumps? Oh my Daisuzu! If you wanted me in your harem you could have just asked! I'm willing to share my love bites with everyone!" the mascot said happily, though with the withered voice it just sounded eerie.

"Let's be serious here...just because Ibuki isn't presently here, doesn't mean she didn't do it. She could have just ditched her bra!" Sylvia cried.

"Hmm...it seems to me like we're getting closer to the end. What's wrong Sylvia? Are you getting all hot and bothered? Or are you just not wearing a bra?" Nagito asked.

"As if I'd be willing to take my shirt off here of all places! Fuck you!"

"Sylvia please...if the rest of us did it then you can do it too. We have to solve this case or all of us will die. I'm sure you don't want to die right? Even though you are mad, you still love Daisuke don't you? You don't want to see him die...so please, from one woman to another, just show us your bra." Sonia pleaded, causing the pinkette to frown, bowing her head.

"I just...I...fine...you win." she mumbled, reaching for her collar, undoing the small buttons. She continued unbuttoning her shirt until it was open. She pulled it open, showing off a blue lacy strapless bra. Everyone remained silent, just staring at the garment, or in Nekomaru's and Kazuichi's case, outright ogling it.

"That's it...that's the color I saw, bright blue. But since the lighting was dark, it looked slightly different." Chiaki said.

"So...our favorite gamer confirmed it. She saw your boobs the night she was attacked...mind explaining us why you attacked her?" Nagito asked curiously. Sylvia remained silent, swallowing the lump in her throat, as she looked up, facing everyone.

"I attacked her because I was told too...I agreed to be his Dark Mistress, so I could assist him in his final wish."

"Who?" Daisuke asked, causing the girl to look at the picture with the Question Mark on it.

"Gundam, I was his accomplice."

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 13**_

 _ **Surviving Students 14?**_

 _ **Restoration at 45%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1 (Missing in Action)**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 4**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 4**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 2 (Missing in Action)**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 3**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


	31. Chapter 3 Act 14: The 3rd Class Trial 3

**E**

 **M**

 **B**

 **R**

 **A**

 **C**

 **E**

 **D**

 **E**

 **S**

 **P**

 **A**

 **I**

 **R  
**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Act 14 _(The Pie Act)_

The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas

 _ **(Deadly Life)**_

 _ **xxx(Evidence/Truth Bullets)xxx**_

 **Monokuma File # 3**

 **Victim Name: Mikan Tsumiki**

 **Time of Attack: Somewhere between 2:00AM and 2:09AM**

 **Cause of Injury: A Single Stab Wound to the Abdomen,**

 **Blunt Force Trauma to the back of the head, Partial blood loss...**

 **The Victim was found at 6:23AM by Daisuke Del Rio, Kazuichi Souda and Takane Nishijima, in the Pizzeria's Kitchen Floor. The Victim showed signs of blood loss, caused by a single wound in the abdomen. The Victim also has blunt force trauma to the back of the head, consistent with being struck by a blunt object.**

 **Mikan Tsumiki has been taken to Monokuma General Hospital on the Third Island for Emergency Surgery...**

 **Prize Corner Prize (Military Knife)**

 **Cause of Injury**

 **Dented Pizza Tin**

 **Positive Pregnancy Test**

 **Time of Blackout**

 **Kazuichi and Takane's Account**

 **Nekomaru's Account**

 **Dented Bucket**

 **Missing Ball Pit Balls**

 **Prize Corner Prize: .44 Magnum**

 **Nagito's Account**

 **Gundam Tanaka's Muffler**

 **15 Minute Window (12:00-12:15AM)**

 **Clinking Metal at Midnight**

 **Ryouko's Findings (Training Tape Notes)**

 **Secret Room**

 **Prize Counter Prize (Hand Crank)**

 **Florescent Bulb**

 **Gasoline Puddle**

 **Mikan's Missing Apron**

 **Negative Pregnancy Test**

 **Missing Oxycontin Bottle**

 **Chiaki's Attacker**

 **Dressed in Purple**

 **Monokuma File #4**

 **Victim's Name: Akane Owari**

 **Time of Death: 5:20AM**

 **Cause of Death: Multiple Simultaneous Spring Lock Failures/Massive Hemorrhaging caused by animatronic parts**

 **The Victim was found by the remaining students of Class 77B in a Secret Room of the Pizzeria. Akane was stuffed into a Spring Lock Monokuma Bear Animatronic suit. The cause of death was due to moisture getting into the spring locks, causing them all to snap at the same time. When all of the springs snapped, the animatronic parts were driven into the body, causing very violent maiming. The victim remained alive throughout this ordeal, slowly bleeding to death. The Victim was alive and conscious when the spring locks failed.**

 **Daisuke's Missing Hoodie**

 **Ventilation Shaft**

 **Missing Screws**

 **Knowledge of the Spring Lock Suits**

 **Tight Fit (Inside the Vents)**

 **Akane's Track Suit**

 **The Four Dark Devas of Destruction**

 **Sylvia's Modus Operandi Theory**

 **Gasoline Tank**

 **Sudden Fire**

 **Monokuma File #5**

 **Victim Name: ?**

 **Time of Death: Approximately 10:35AM**

 **Cause of Death: Single Stab Wound to the Aorta**

 **The Victim, was found in the Parts and Service Room by the students of Class 77. The victim seems to have slowly bled out. The entire body is charred beyond recognition. A possible intensification could not be determined. The entire body is littered with second and third degree burns, as well as melted felt from the mascot suit they had been stuffed inside. There was a bit of smoke inside their lungs, suggesting they were alive while on fire. The knife still remains within the victim's chest. Traces of Oxycontin were found in the victim's blood stream...**

 **Unknown Earring**

 **Kitchen Knife**

 _ **xxx**_

"You were his accomplice?" Hajime asked, as if to reiterate what Sylvia had said. She let go of her blouse, not bothering to button it up, while the other girls decided to cover up once more.

"Yes...I was the one that approached him. I was scared okay? After seeing Takane almost die in front of me, I needed to do something. I told him, that I would help him with whatever he needed." she replied, her head bowed as she spoke.

"So, you helped him murder Akane? What the hell is wrong with you Sylvia? You are many things, but you aren't a killer!" Daisuke cried out, a look of disappointment on his face. She just looked at him, the expression of hurt was clear on her face. Her eyes were filled with resentment and shame, and his gaze didn't make him feel better.

"I know...I'm not a killer, and you probably hate me. But I had too, I did it for you! It's just like Sonia said...I still care about you. So when I saw that Nagito had brought that gun, I knew something bad would happen. I decided to help Gundam in his crusade to kill Nagito." she said, closing her eyes.

 _(Flashback)_

"So...what exactly have you been planning?" Sylvia asked, arms crossed as she leaned back on the wooden bench. Gundam was sitting at the edge of the stage, head bowed as he was lost in thought.

"That demon cannot be allowed to live anymore. Not after almost taking an innocent life tonight. It was mere luck that she was only lost an eye. No...his dark powers need to be extinguished, the only means of doing that is to send him to Hades himself." Gundam replied.

"Kill him you mean...okay...I'm prepared for that. I'll do anything to ensure the survival of my friends." she said firmly.

"Dost thou trust thy words? This Dark Lord can see you aren't doing this for anyone. Anyone save Sir Daisuke of the Seventh Circle, you are still attracted to him. A young woman of breeding age, it isn't hard to see that you are affected by stirrings."

"What? It isn't any of that you moron! I just...don't want to see him die. We grew up together you know...there are a lot of things I did to him. A lot of things I regret doing, all because his father made me do them. Things that will haunt me for the rest of my days...even now, there are things that are out of my control. Things that aren't going how they were designed, how they were calculated to run."

"I see...young Mistress, if I have learned anything in life, it's this. It doesn't go the way once plans it to go. I have minions all across this planet, and yet none have come to my aid here. It matters not how many enchantments I cast, how many summoning spells I use, my friends haven't heard my pleas. No matter how things are, one can only hold their head up high, and walk forward. I have already started treading the dark path, but I shall not let you follow me." Gundam said firmly, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the .44 Magnum from the Prize Counter, causing her eyes to widen.

"That...that gun is from the Prize Corner right?"

"Indeed, one of my Devas told me about a secret stash of golden coins. I procured the correct amount and secured this prize. However, I need to lure that fiend to a place where this will not make any sound. If his body isn't discovered, then we cannot have a class trial. He'll just be missing in action, a far better course I believe." Gundam said.

"There's no place to hide the body though...eventually someone will find him. Especially if it starts to rot...oh god, what am I even thinking about that for?"

"Hmm...you bring a good point, I had an idea, of stuffing his body into one of these horrid looking suits. Their ghastly appearance wouldn't have bothered anyone, especially if it starts to decompose. That meant I'd have to drain it of its blood, perhaps even salt it so the skin doesn't rot either. But there is no other place to store it, as you have said...someone would find him, and that is the last thing both of us require." he said, hiding his frown in his muffler. He heard a chattering noise from above, and glanced toward the vent, seeing his Four Dark Devas, calling him over. He gingerly stepped toward the vent, allowing his friends to climb onto his arm.

"What's this? Ah...I see, so it is true...thank you my friends. Dark Mistress, I believe we have found our place. The Dark Devas of Destruction have confirmed the location of a hidden room. I had first heard it, in one of those ghastly training tapes in the office. There is a false wall over the entrance, thick enough to muffle the shot."

"Yeah...I heard that tape too, but how do we get in?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"Hmm...I am far to large to successfully crawl through such a small space. I shall leave my Devas in your care...we need to acquire an outfit for you, one that matches the character of that disturbing movie we were forced to watch. Dark Mistress, you are far smaller than this Dark Lord, crawl through the vents, find a way to open that room. If you do that, then I shall make you a High Priestess in the new world." Gundam said, taking his leave. Sylvia glanced up at the ventilation shaft, seeing the four hamsters waiting for her. She sighed, climbing onto the stage, grabbing onto the edge of the vent.

"I truly do hope this is for the best...we don't need that bastard Nagito running around. Not after everything he's done in this horrible nightmare of a game."

 _(Flashback ends)_

"I was the one that crawled through the vents first, and discovered the secret room. I didn't touch anything though...I spent awhile looking around. On the wall, hidden under a poster is a red button. When you press it, the false wall opens up, but it closes after a few seconds. No matter what we did, we couldn't leave it open. But we poured through some blue prints we had found...the system went through a restart during a blackout, and the doors would stay open until the system rebooted...we saw our window, and we took it." Sylvia said.

"I see...it was a massive undertaking, one that needed quite a lot of calculating. You had to do some serious number crunching in the small amount of time you had...I take it you fell for Monokuma's fake Virus as well right? You thought you were sick, and needed to hurry before it was too late." Daisuke said.

"Yeah...I fell for that virus hook, line, sinker and fishing pole." she replied.

"Hmm...just for reference, there was no real virus was there Monokuma?" Hajime asked.

"Hah? Oh yeah...that virus was bogus, a total lie I pulled outta my ass. There were so many discrepancies with it, I'm surprised so many of you idiots fell for it. Pu-hu...I should have just said you were all suffering from gonorrhea, especially with all of the shagging going on."

"Huh? But only four people have been intimate." Sonia said.

"Explain that to your fetus Princess, those eHandbooks do more than you all think. It gives me readings on your health, and you my beloved are currently twelve weeks pregnant." the monochrome bear said, causing Daisuke's eyes to bulge.

"Twelve... _twelve weeks_?"

"How the fuck is that possible? We only met a few days ago!" Hiyoko cried, disbelief written on her face.

"Did you though? All of you are getting memories back from your school life! Who's to say you two didn't have a hot night of passion and just forgot it? I'm sure the princess enjoyed having her face pushed in a pillow. She's a dirty little princess, taking it from behind, oh I just wanna see it so bad! YUK YUK YUK!"

"Shut your whore mouth Monokuma! We all know you are full of shit! It's impossible that Sonia is Twelve weeks pregnant, especially here. Even if we did forget our lives, I know for a fact that I wouldn't just ejaculate inside her." Daisuke said firmly.

"Well, tell that to the baby in her womb bub. Some of the ladies here are still pure little maidens, but you dusted off that twat rather recently. Will you be able to decipher when? That's one of the biggest mysteries about this game of ours you know."

"Enough...if we keep wasting time on Monokuma's ramblings, we will never get through this trial. Sonia's pregnancy aside, we need to speak more to the traitor among us." Nagito said.

"That's rich coming from you. You call her a traitor and yet you are the one who put that gun in Gundam's hand." Kazuichi cried, glaring daggers at the boy.

"Well if the boot fits." he said simply, earning a growl from Hajime.

"Let's not all start this shit again. Sylvia, you were the one who siphoned the gas from the generator right? The one who took Mikan's Apron?"

"Yeah, that was me. Akane had set down on the stage, she had been fuming. She ended up walking into the kitchen for something and I ended up swiping it, heading right into the basement. I left the door open a crack, and ended up taking a saw from the Parts and Service room, to cut one of the bulbs in half. I was the one who took Daisuke's jacket and cut out the Triforce from it. It was all planned by Gundam."

"Is this true?" Sonia asked, glancing at the mascot.

"What's true? I'm not Gundam, my name is Ibuki Mioda! Or...are you sure you'd like to believe the low level Mortal? The Tanaka Empire will thrive when people like her are put to death. Embrace Pandemonium!" the mascot cried, switching between their voices.

"Until we figure out who is in there, let's just ignore them. So, Sylvia was the one that found the room. She siphoned gas from the generator, and ended up splashing it all over herself. As she was about to leave, she heard Kazuichi and Takane, so she ended up hiding, ditching the Apron...we're you also the one who slipped the pills in our drinks?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes...I needed you all to be asleep, so you didn't notice the blackout. The less people awake the better, that's why I targeted Peko in the first place. If she was doing her rounds, we wouldn't have done anything. I couldn't find Nekomaru, and Akane was already asleep when I found her. Although now that I think about it, she was probably faking it. Once you were all asleep, I went down to the basement, sucked the gas out of the generators, spilled it into the ground and waited until it ran out of juice. I calculated it to be around 2:00AM, but I was two minutes early." Sylvia said firmly.

"Then that clinches it...Mikan's attack was between 2:00AM and 2:10AM. Mikan attacked her, heard Takane and Kazuichi, either coming up from the basement, or walking to the bathroom to fix his cut. She ran out of the kitchen, and ended up finding the open Secret Room, what happened after that was nothing more than bad timing. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Daisuke said.

"Why do you say that Dais?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"I think I know...it goes back to what he said earlier, Mistaken Identity. Gundam was waiting for Nagito to show up. He and Akane are near the same height, both of them wearing a hooded jacket. He was hoping that Nagito walked into the secret room. Since Sylvia was Chiaki's attacker, it's safe to assume they used her tokens for the cranks. Gundam heard the tapes, and found a means to kill Nagito a lot quieter...quieter than a .44 Magnum to the head." Hajime said firmly.

"Uh...what would that be exactly?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"Seriously?"

"I'd like to know that myself. Or at least confirm it." Nagito said, a small smile on his face.

"Fine...then let's deliberate it." Daisuke said, a pout on his lips, annoyance clear on his face.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate:**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Dented Pizza Tin, Knowledge of the Spring Lock Suits, Gasoline Stain, Blackout (1:58AM-2:20AM), Monokuma File #4...**_

"Since Sylvia confirmed being an accomplice...she has to know what Gundam was planning." Nekomaru said firmly.

"Yes, that includes **what** used to potentially kill him, which ended up killing Akane." Sonia said, glancing around the room.

"I didn't see a weapon in there. It was obviously the **suit**! But what caused it to kill Akane that way?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"Obviously it was the **Spring Locks**! They ended up failing, **SNAP!** Poor Akane suffered through it all." Hiyoko said, a small frown on her face.

"Okay then...but that doesn't explain how Gundam could have used it as a weapon. **You needed a crank** to even get that shit to work!"

"Nekomaru is right...so far the only one that knew about how they worked was **Sylvia**. After all she was the one that suggested it!" Nagito said firmly.

"What? That is a load of horse shit! I didn't suggest anything, Gundam was the one who decided to use the Suit!" the pink haired mathematician cried out in shock.

"Sylvia said Gundam heard the tapes! I have detailed notes about the tapes myself. So **he knew about the suits, and how they worked**! Even with the crank, you can't just add two and two together, because you don't have all the numbers in the equation yet!" Ryouko said firmly.

"Jesus! Akane died in that musty ass suit! Admit it Sylvia, IT WAS YOU THAT DID THAT TO AKANE!" Nekomaru shouted, pointing a beefy finger at the mathematician.

"I wasn't the one that pushed her! I was in the **basement** when she decided to shank Mikan! How the hell did I push her into the suit when I couldn't see where I was walking?!" she cried angrily back, though not at the same volume.

" _I'm certain someone said something that contradicts the evidence. Me and Ryouko knew about the suits, because we heard the tapes. Rather, she heard them, and I read her notes...so that means that he must have known about them too...I have to share this..."_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Knowledge of the Spring Lock Suits...**_

"Since Sylvia confirmed being an accomplice...she has to know what Gundam was planning." Nekomaru said firmly.

"Yes, that includes **what** used to potentially kill him, which ended up killing Akane." Sonia said, glancing around the room.

"I didn't see a weapon in there. It was obviously the **suit**! But what caused it to kill Akane that way?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"Obviously it was the **Spring Locks**! They ended up failing, **SNAP!** Poor Akane suffered through it all." Hiyoko said, a small frown on her face.

"Okay then...but that doesn't explain how Gundam could have used it as a weapon. **You needed a crank** to even get that shit to work!"

"Nekomaru is right...so far the only one that knew about how they worked was **Sylvia**. After all she was the one that suggested it!" Nagito said firmly.

"What? That is a load of horse shit! I didn't suggest anything, Gundam was the one who decided to use the Suit!" the pink haired mathematician cried out in shock.

"Sylvia said Gundam heard the tapes! I have detailed notes about the tapes myself. So **he knew about the suits, and how they worked**! Even with the crank, you can't just add two and two together, because you don't have all the numbers in the equation yet!" Ryouko said firmly.

"I agree with that!" Daisuke cried, a knowing smirk on his face.

 _ **Consent**_

"What Ryouko said is true. Inside the office was a phone, and on it were messages to the employee that worked there. The one who once donned the mascot suit. It explains in detail how to use the suit. Ryouko, read the notes would you?" Daisuke asked, causing the girl to nod. She reached into her shirt, her breasts jiggling ass he withdrew her notebook.

"These tapes will provide you with useful information about how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially made suits that double as both animatronic and suit. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these, in order to avoid potential bodily injury/maiming/death due to these suits.

To change the animatronics into suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will compress and recoil the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Make sure the spring locks are securely fastened and tight to ensure animatronic devices stay in place." she said, a small smile on her face.

"That is word for word what that tape said, I heard them too. So I know for a fact she didn't fake that." Sylvia said firmly.

"Yes, I can attest to their authenticity as well. If Gundam did indeed hear these tapes, it's because he realized those mascots weren't like the ones on stage. Meaning he heard those first, and then told Sylvia to attack Chiaki. He provided not just a motive, but also an outfit. Sylvia had taken my jacket, though for whatever purpose, I don't know. I can assume he gave you the gloves as well the mask. With your outfit set, you attacked Chiaki and bought the cranks."

"Yeah...that's pretty much it. When Tanaka heard those tapes, he realized using the Spring Lock suits would be quieter than a gunshot. He told me to siphon the fuel from the generator, that he would take care of the rest." the pinkette said, confirming what the boy said.

"Hmm...so that's it then? Were you there when Akane was pushed into the suit?" Hajime asked.

"No...I had to crawl through the vent to get into the room. Gundam was in there, looking at the suit with a frown on his face. When I was about to ask, I heard Akane screaming, asking to be let out. There were some specks of blood on the floor, but I didn't think it was from Mikan's attack, I didn't even know she had been attacked at that point." the mathematician replied.

"If you knew it wasn't Nagito in there, why not let her out? Hell how did you confuse Akane for Nagito anyway?" Nekomaru asked. Daisuke closed his eyes, losing himself in thought.

 **H-O-O-D-I-E**

"I see...that's the answer. It goes back to Mistaken Identity, it was dark in the pizzeria, even after getting the lights on. The secret room didn't have any lights in it remember? So Gundam couldn't identify his target. He assumed it was Nagito because the height was roughly the same, and Akane was wearing a hooded jacket. Just like Nagito does, so he pushed her forward into the suit and it closed up. Since she was face forward rather than facing him, he didn't notice he pushed in a woman into the suit!" Daisuke said firmly.

"I see...so that's how Mistaken Identity plays into this. Gundam pushed the person forward, assuming it was Nagito. Had he taken the time to check, he would have likely avoided it entirely." Hajime said.

"Alright then...why didn't you get her out of the suit asshole? You had the crank right?" Nekomaru asked, glaring at the mascot.

"Crank? What Crank? Who wait a minute...Watch me Crank that Soulja Boy then Super Man dat oh!" the mascot cried, mimicking Ibuki, earning a growl from Nekomaru.

"I think we all know the reason for that...one of us had Gundam's Crank, so he couldn't get her out of the suit." Daisuke said firmly, a frown on his face.

"Oh yeah? Who?" the Team Coach asked.

 _ **Select Someone:**_

 _ **Selected Student: Nagito Komaeda**_

"It was Nagito...he told me during the Investigation. After I found Chiaki in the ball pit, and took her to Mikan, Gundam left. His crank fell out of his back pocket, so Nagito was the one that had it. Sylvia, what happened to your crank?" Daisuke asked.

"I had it in the apron...so I ran back to the basement to get it. When I came back, I handed it to Gundam. Apparently, he and Akane had struck a deal. They were going to work together to stuff Mikan's body in one of the suits. That was when I found out about what Akane had done. But as Gundam was beginning to open the suit...it happened." Sylvia said.

"What happened?" Chiaki asked softly. The pinkette swallowed hard, her hands shaking as she grabbed a hold of the podium.

 _(Flashback)_

"Hurry up dickwad, get me outta here. This fuckin suit is tight on the girls!" Akane cried out.

"Foolish woman...hold still and I shall get you out of there soon. Trust this Dark Lord, if you move too much, it'll be worse than being sent to Hades himself." Gundam replied, reaching for the crank slot. Sylvia bit her lip, glancing away from the suit.

"Um...be careful okay My Lord. We wouldn't want a tragedy to strike us this evening."

"Eh? Sylvia, since when did you begin to speak Emo? It doesn't suit your pretty voice!" Akane said, causing the girl to flush.

"It isn't emo okay? I'm just in deep, I wanna at least fit the theme a bit."

"Pfft...my ass. You two are probably shagging huh? Hey, you two go ahead and fuck like bunnies for all I want. I gotta get me and my kid outta here." she said.

"Wait...you're pregnant?" Sylvia cried out, surprising Tanaka. His hand slipped from the crank, a loud creaking filling the air.

"Akane...whatever you do...do not move an inch. If you move in any direction, something ill will befall you." Gundam said firmly, this tone being very serious.

"What are you talking about?" Akane asked, her body shifting slightly. In that moment, the room was filled with a loud scream. One by one, each of the spring locks snapped out of place, sending crossbeams and metal parts through Akane's body. With each snap, Akane's screams became louder, the suit moving with every single snap. Sylvia's eyes widened as blood started seeping through the withered yellow felt, dripping to the ground. She felt a bit dizzy, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she passed out.

 _(Flashback ends)_

"It just...happened...snap, snap, snap. With each snap, another scream, more bones breaking. I could hear her skin tearing, the blood dripping...I ended up passing out. When I woke up, it was nearly six in the morning, and she had bled out. Gundam had apparently left for something, and when he opened the door, he mentioned seeing someone, but didn't know who. He pushed me out, telling me he'd take care of it. That was the last time I saw him."

"He wasn't in the dining hall when Mikan's Body Announcement was made. Furthermore, I think I recall me and Sonia seeing Mikan's body first. The announcement went off right after...so Gundam had to have gone to the kitchen at some point." Daisuke said, a frown on his face.

"You could have saved her...why didn't you Sylvia, why?" Nekomaru cried, shaking the girl roughly. Hajime put a hand on his wrist, silently shaking his head. The Team Coach growled as he returned to his stand, tears falling from his face.

"Monokuma...please answer me this...if I'm twelve weeks pregnant, and the Student ID let you know...was Akane pregnant too?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Nope, sad to say but Coach's spunk didn't make it to her sweet spot in time. Fraid to say, if you wanna have a baby with her, it's far too late. It's the middle of summer, so her body will be nothing more than bone in about 20 days! Upupupupupu!" the monochrome bear cried. Nekomaru clenched his fist tightly, veins bulging with his anger. If he could have attacked Monokuma, he surely would have.

"Sylvia...you say Gundam pushed you out of the secret room at 6AM correct?" Peko asked. She had remained silent for most of the trial, trying to absorb as many details as she could.

"That's right, I couldn't be exactly sure though. I was a bit disoriented, but as soon as I heard the body discovery announcement, I went to the kitchen. I just pretended I was groggy from sleep." the mathematician replied.

"None of us even noticed it, well I was in the kitchen so I didn't see her at all." Hiyoko said. Peko remained silent, formulating her question before continuing.

"You didn't see Gundam for the rest of the day, is that correct as well?"

"Yeah...like I said, he pushed me out of the secret room, and told me he'd take care of it. Though I don't know _what_ he meant by that."

"I see...you also said you had to crawl through the vent to get inside the room. That means you know exactly how to navigate through the ventilation shafts?"

"Yes...where is this going?" Sylvia asked, brows furrowing a bit. Peko smirked, raising her hand up a single digit pointing toward the Ultimate Mathematician.

"Then it was you who killed our mystery victim!"

"What?" Kazuichi cried in surprise.

"Just because she knows her way through the vents doesn't mean she set that body on fire!" Sonia cried out.

"My apologies Mistress Sonia...but I'm certain, Sylvia was the one that killed our second victim. She admitted being in the basement, meaning she was able to get the gas."

"No...Peko you're wrong! Sylvia wasn't the one who set our mystery victim on fire!" Daisuke said firmly.

"Why do you come out in her defense? She's a killer!"

"No I'm not Peko...I'm not, I didn't kill anyone!" Sylvia said, shaking a bit in fright.

"We're not getting anywhere, let's hear your theory then." Hajime said, earning a nod from Peko.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate (Hope vs Despair):**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Gasoline Stain, Tight Fit, Unknown Earring, Gasoline Tanks, Kitchen Knife, The Four Dark Devas of Destruction...**_

"Gundam was indeed the one who pushed Akane into the Spring Lock Suit. But who's to say you didn't **eliminate** him?" Peko asked firmly.

"Do you honestly believe **I would do that**?" Sylvia cried back.

"I agree Peko. Sylvia was only **an accomplice**...besides we don't even know who's in the **Mascot Suit**." Sonia said, frowning as she looked at the Swordswoman.

"Who's in the suit then? **Gundam? Ibuki?** " Hiyoko said, glancing at the Mascot.

"What is seen in **shadows** can be mistaken in the mind of a child." the Mascot said, using Gundam's voice.

"It's clear that Sylvia burned the body. She went to the basement, brought up some **Gasoline Tanks.** She gave Gundam some **pills** to put him to sleep, then poured gasoline on his body, after stuffing him into the **suit.** Once she set him on fire, she **crawled** **through the ventilation shaft** and made a quick escape!" Peko said firmly, the stoic look on her face and firm eyes only served to make Sylvia even more nervous.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me! **I wasn't even near** the Parts and Service Room when that fire started!" she cried.

"Lies! How many more of your fallacies must we sit through? You might have helped Gundam plan Nagito's murder. But it was his undoing that got Akane killed, and you **took revenge** for what he did. Admit it, you are a killer just as he is!" Peko shouted, earning a whimper from the girl.

"I'm innocent...please god, I'm innocent of all of this! I may have been his accomplice but I didn't kill anyone!" Sylvia cried out, slamming her fists on the podium.

" _I hate seeing this...Peko jumped the gun! She doesn't have all of the facts, not this at least. Sylvia is indeed innocent, and I can prove it!"_ Daisuke thought firmly.

 _ **Loaded Bullet: The Four Dark Devas of Destruction...**_

"Gundam was indeed the one who pushed Akane into the Spring Lock Suit. But who's to say you didn't **eliminate** him?" Peko asked firmly.

"Do you honestly believe **I would do that**?" Sylvia cried back.

"I agree Peko. Sylvia was only **an accomplice**...besides we don't even know who's in the **Mascot Suit**." Sonia said, frowning as she looked at the Swordswoman.

"Who's in the suit then? **Gundam? Ibuki?** " Hiyoko said, glancing at the Mascot.

"What is seen in **shadows** can be mistaken in the mind of a child." the Mascot said, using Gundam's voice.

"It's clear that Sylvia burned the body. She went to the basement, brought up some **Gasoline Tanks.** She gave Gundam some **pills** to put him to sleep, then poured gasoline on his body, after stuffing him into the **suit.** Once she set him on fire, she **crawled** **through the ventilation shaft** and made a quick escape!" Peko said firmly, the stoic look on her face and firm eyes only served to make Sylvia even more nervous.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me! **I wasn't even near** the Parts and Service Room when that fire started!" she cried.

"I agree with that!"

 _ **Consent**_

"Master?" Peko asked, confused as she looked at the Ultimate Storyteller.

"Sylvia is innocent of that crime. She didn't burn whoever was in the suit, she and I were together when it happened. She was taking care of Gundam's Devas. She found them in a cardboard box in Pirate's Alcove, left behind by the Ultimate Animal Breeder. She was feeding them when I walked into the Dining Room." Daisuke said firmly.

"Hmm...is this true Sylvia?" Nagito asked firmly, turning his gaze toward the girl, who was sniffling slightly.

"Yes...in fact, I have them right here with me." she said, opening the small purse she had brought with her. The four hamsters came out, perching themselves on her shoulders.

"There you have it, Sylvia is innocent of that crime. Peko you had good intentions, but you honed in on the wrong person."

"I see...my apologies then Sylvia. I was out of line, so I do hope you can forgive me."

"It's fine...I'm guilty until proven innocent...it's perfectly okay." the girl said softly. A loud slam echoed through the room, bringing everyone's attention back to Nekomaru.

"Goddamn it! Why are we all buddy buddy all of a sudden...how can you defend the one responsible for killing Akane?!"

"We all agreed, it was Gundam that pushed her into the suit, and it snapped because of her own movement. Sylvia only attacked Chiaki, she's the only victim in all of this. Blaming her for what Gundam did is only going to get all of us killed." Daisuke said firmly.

"Sure, you only say that because your girls are still alive!"

"Nekomaru cease this at once! Whether or not it was Akane, has nothing to do with our relationship. Any one of us could have been pushed inside that suit. It could have been me, Hiyoko, Sylvia, Chiaki or anyone else! Just because I'm alive, doesn't mean I won't be in the future. So stop relying on your emotions and think with a level head!" Sonia snapped angrily, a firm look on her face. It was a look that commanded confidence, attention and respect, one that she had honed as the Ultimate Princess. The Ultimate Team Manager couldn't help but nod, not wanting to break his eye contact with her.

"This is getting us nowhere...and I'm starting to get hungry again." Hiyoko mumbled, a frown on her face.

"Get in line sister, all of us are fuckin starving!" Ibuki? cried, patting the belly of the suit.

"There is one thing though...during that last debate, our mascot said something interesting. What is seen in the shadows is easily mistaken in the mind of a child. It gives me a clear insight on something else...there was indeed someone who witnessed all of this going down." Nagito said, causing the courtroom to go silent.

"You mean...someone actually saw Akane's death?"

"That's impossible! The doors were sealed, and aside from flashlights, there was no light in there." Sylvia said.

"Yes, but you also said Gundam saw a shadow, that someone saw...there's a place where you could easily witness everything go down. Yet be hidden enough so that only your shadow could be seen...you should all know very well what it is." the Ultimate Lucky Student said firmly.

" _We should? Hmm...where is a good place to hide in the secret room? A place that can't easily be seen. A place that has a good vantage point?"_

 **V-E-N-T-L-A-T-I-O-N S-H-A-F-T**

"That's it. The ventilation shaft! Not only is the only way in, but it's also a good place to hide! Whoever was in the vent, was watching this shit go down!" Daisuke cried out, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"I see...so it's plausible that someone was hiding in the shaft, watching this go down. Maybe someone saw Akane running down the hall, or even the doors closing. They could have even followed Sylvia into the Alcove, or hidden there when they saw Akane running. If they saw Sylvia going in, they could have gone in after her...you know what they say about curiosity and cats." Chiaki said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"So that means someone saw everything go down in there...but who would that be? It couldn't have been Gundam, he was there...and so was Sylvia...so someone else might have seen it happen."

"Then let's figure out who fits our profile!" Hajime said, he had a look that exuded confidence. Daisuke nodded, a smile on his face. They were getting to the end game, they just needed to beat the clock.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate (Hope vs Despair):**_

 _ **Loaded Bullets: Blackout(1:58AM-2:10AM), Positive Pregnancy Test, Monokuma File #5, Tight Fit(In the Vents)...**_

"Okay...so we need to find out who it was that Gundam saw." Hajime said, earning nods from everyone.

"It had to be someone who knew their way through the vents...that much is obvious." Hiyoko said firmly.

"Well... **Sylvia** does have knowledge on its layout." Sonia said, earning a sigh from the mathematician.

"I can't be it...I was **passed out** remember?" the pinkette returned, a frown on her face.

"It was **Hiyoko**! She fits the criteria, she's short, tiny and can easily fit in the vents!" Ibuki? Cried, giggling loudly.

"We're you dropped on your fucking head idiot? Sylvia **drugged** me. I was passed out when this shit happened and woke up at 6 with Dais." the traditional dancer said firmly.

"Okay...it was **Nagito** then...he's pretty skinny too." Hajime suggested.

"Sorry...there's no **proof** that I did it...try again Hajime, you're almost there."

"I doubt it was Nekomaru...he weighs too much. The vent couldn't hold his weight." Ryouko said firmly.

"It was Peko...she knows the layout of the pizzeria. She's also a hitman, so it's obvious that she would be able to **crawl through the vents**." Nekomaru said firmly.

"My apologies, but if I were to witness murder, **I wouldn't be detected**. I have killed before, and I have never been caught." the Ultimate Swordswoman.

" _The answer to this question is already there...they're probably not seeing all of the clues."_ Daisuke thought, shaking his head slightly.

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Tight Fit(In the Vents)**_

"Okay...so we need to find out who it was that Gundam saw." Hajime said, earning nods from everyone.

"It had to be someone who knew their way through the vents...that much is obvious." Hiyoko said firmly.

"Well... **Sylvia** does have knowledge on its layout." Sonia said, earning a sigh from the mathematician.

"I can't be it...I was **passed out** remember?" the pinkette returned, a frown on her face.

"It was **Hiyoko**! She fits the criteria, she's short, tiny and can easily fit in the vents!" Ibuki? Cried, giggling loudly.

"We're you dropped on your fucking head idiot? Sylvia **drugged** me. I was passed out when this shit happened and woke up at 6 with Dais." the traditional dancer said firmly.

"Okay...it was **Nagito** then...he's pretty skinny too." Hajime suggested.

"Sorry...there's no **proof** that I did it...try again Hajime, you're almost there."

"I doubt it was Nekomaru...he weights too much. The vent couldn't hold his weight." Ryouko said firmly.

"It was Peko...she knows the layout of the pizzeria. She's also a hitman, so it's obvious that she would be able to **crawl through the vents**." Nekomaru said firmly.

"No, that's wrong!" Daisuke cried firmly, ending the debate with a smirk on his face.

 _ **Break**_

"How am I wrong? Peko Pekoyama is the hitman of the Kuzuryuu Clan. It's obviously her that saw Gundam kill Akane."

"She didn't even know about the secret room. You also seem to forget what we discussed earlier. Sylvia deliberately put drugs in her drink, so that Peko couldn't do her rounds. So she wasn't the person Gundam saw...it was someone else. Aside from that, Peko is taller than most women, has broad shoulders and large breasts. I don't doubt she wouldn't be able to squeeze through that vent. But she wouldn't have been a mere shadow, Gundam would have been caught red handed and he wouldn't have known about it." Daisuke said firmly, earning a sigh from the brolic coach.

"Sorry Peko...I jumped the gun again."

"It's alright, if I were in your shoes, I'd suspect myself as well. Though it is as Daisuke said...the girls are bit too big for me to crawl through a small vent like that." she admitted, not feeling ashamed in the slightest.

"You know...I've been thinking. What Daisuke said about the vents makes sense, but Ryouko also said something that stuck out. Not everyone can crawl through the vent. Some of us would either get stuck, would or be too heavy. However, there is one among us that is the right size...someone who should be in this trial right now..but isn't." Chiaki said, glancing at the mascot, who was back at Gundam's podium.

"Someone that's here, but isn't." Daisuke mumbled to himself, looking around the room.

 _ **Select Someone:**_

 _ **Selected Student: Ibuki Mioda**_

"I get it...the one you are talking about is Ibuki. She's the right height and weight to squeeze through it. Her shoulders aren't too wide and her breasts aren't too big. She'd be able to squeeze through that vent with ease, maybe even have some breathing room too." Daisuke said, announcing his discovery.

"It's possible that it was Ibuki that witnessed this murder go down. However, it doesn't excuse the fact that we don't know who the victim is." Nagito said.

"That's right...the person that was burned. They were inside one of the extra suits in the Parts and Service Room. Ibuki and Gundam have been missing all day. But if it's as Daisuke and Sonia have pointed out, then I know exactly who's in that suit!" Hajime said firmly, a confident look on his face.

 _ **Select Someone:**_

 _ **Selected Student: Gundam Tanaka...**_

"You're the one! Gundam Tanaka, he's the one that's inside the suit!"

"That's a stretch and a half, how can you prove it?" Nekomaru asked curiously.

"The earring that Daisuke found on the body. It was a dangly earring, that was small and green in color."

"Okay, so he found an earring, big whoop. Ibuki has earrings too, a lot of them in fact." Sylvia said.

"That's the thing though, Ibuki does have a lot of earrings. Not just that, she has gauges as well as studs. She also has snake bites on her lips. When I checked the body, I didn't see anything other than the earring on the right ear. Surely, the earrings wouldn't have melted in the fire, and I would have found the snake bites easily, as they're right under her lip, on the left side of her face." Daisuke said firmly.

"Ahahaha! Foolish mortal, you claim me to be deceased, and yet you miss one thing. Ibuki could have easily taken off her earrings and piercings. Those aren't sufficient proof! If you are to label me as deceased, then make sure you take care of everything. You all know how powerful my protection magic is." the mascot said, once again imitating Gundam.

"Oh? Is that so? Then I'm certain you did this to reunite with your Dark Mistress, Mahiru Koizumi yes?" Daisuke asked, causing the mascot to laugh.

"Indeed, me and My Mistress were going to set fire to the earth. We were going to tear it asunder, so that the Tanaka Empire could spread throughout the globe. For I am the Dark Lord of Ice, Gundam Tanaka!" he cried loudly, withered voice cracking with each word. Daisuke smirked, snapping his fingers.

"Gotcha! You aren't Gundam Tanaka at all, you're Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician! Tanaka never once referred to Mahiru as his Mistress, every time he spoke of her, he referred to her as his Dark Queen."

"What are you talking about mortal? I have always referred to My Mistress by her title."

"You are wrong! I clearly remember Tanaka calling Mahiru his Dark Queen. That's all he ever referred to her as, even when he shot Takane he said he'd be reunited with his Dark Queen. You aren't Gundam at all!"

"Not to mention, if you were then the Dark Devas would have gone back to you. Yet there they are, on Sylvia's shoulders." Hiyoko said.

"Admit it, the only reason you saw Akane's death go down, was because you knew your way around the vent. I remember Ibuki walking around the pizzeria, in circles for days. I wouldn't put it past her to crawl into a vent because she was bored! That's just who you are Ibuki!" Hajime said firmly.

"NO! I am not Ibuki! I am The Dark Lord of Ice, Gundam Tanaka! My wrath shall be feared among the seven circles of Hades! AHAHAHAHAHA!" the mascot cried out.

"Hey, this has gone far enough! It's time for the closing argument! I haven't eaten jack, so let's finish this shit already!" Monokuma cried out.

"But we're not done! We don't have all the pieces lined up yet!" Sonia cried.

"Too bad toots! We gotta get this show on the road, so finish up or face your death." the bear cried.

"Don't worry...I pretty much have this all figured out." Daisuke said firmly, tugging on his shirt a bit as he cleared his throat.

 _ **Closing Argument**_

"Alright...this all began the day that Takane suffered her accident. She had been shot by accident, when a **certain someone** decided to take out Nagito. That someone was Gundam Tanaka, the Ultimate Animal Breeder. He didn't care about himself, in fact he had been planning this for days now. He just wanted Nagito to be dead, and he had found the perfect weapon. However, Nagito was banking on his luck to cause despair among us all. That lead to Takane's accident...it was here that this tragedy truly began.

After the surgery, **another student** ended up finding Mikan's Apron. In her bid to return it to her, she ended up finding the Positive Pregnancy Test. Feeling betrayed, they left deciding to instead get revenge on Mikan. For lying about something serious like pregnancy. This was of course the Ultimate Gymnast, Akane Owari.

At that very time, Sylvia Amane, the Ultimate Mathematician, met up with Gundam. This is where they struck a deal, to plot a heinous scheme that would end in the death of the Ultimate Lucky Student, Nagito Komaeda. Gundam had sent out his Devas in search of a place to hide Nagito's body, so no one would find it. His Devas told him of the Secret Room, which Sylvia told him about due to the tapes she had heard. He sent her in search of that room while he procured some tools, that being the handgun and the purple outfit.

When they found the Spring Lock Suits, Gundam instead decided to use them to his advantage. But he needed to figure out how to use them. That's when he heard the tapes in the office, and realized he needed the hand cranks. The cranks that he needed coins for, at this point, Sylvia probably didn't know about the extra coins. So she dressed in that purple outfit, to attack Chiaki and take her coins. She bought the cranks and brought them to Tanaka. However they needed to find a way to keep the doors open, so that Nagito could stumble into the Secret Room. That's when they devised a new plan...the Blackout Plan.

Flash forward to last night...Akane was already planning murder. She ended up securing ten thousand coins, getting the Military Knife from the case. She probably forgot about the Kitchen having Knives, as she was doing this on the fly, fueled by anger. At the same time, Sylvia and Gundam were setting up their own plot, unaware that these two plans would soon cross each other.

Sylvia grabbed the buckets inside the Prize Corner, and left for Pirate's Alcove, filling them with the multicolored balls. During this time, she had Mikan's missing pills. Which she crushed into a powder and slipped into our drinks. She did this to ensure at least half of us were asleep during the night, so that Gundam could easily take care of business. Among her targets was Peko Pekoyama, who normally did rounds at night. Kazuichi and Takane were both making out in the office, and not paying attention, thankfully Takane didn't drink any of those drinks. The balls turned out to be useless, since no one noticed her leave twice, something that she was at least grateful for.

Once the medicine took effect, **a certain plan** was put in effect. Akane used the Positive Pregnancy Test, along with some other things to lure Mikan into the kitchen. She placed it out where Mikan could get a look at it. This kept her in place long enough for Akane to do the job, but at this time, the blackout that Sylvia and Gundam had planned happened. Most likely startled, Akane used this to her advantage and struck Mikan over the head with the pizza tin, knocking her out. She probably did it so Mikan wouldn't feel the pain, and would bleed out during the night. She plunged the knife once, but possibly heard Kazuichi and Takane walk by. Not wanting to be caught, Akane left, not realizing Mikan was still alive.

A few minutes before, Sylvia had made her way to the **basement** to finalize her plot. She cut a light bulb in half, and used it to suck the gasoline from the generator. She ended up splashing it all over herself, but thanks to Mikan's Apron, she didn't get any gas on her. Once she was done, she would have to wait until it ran out of gas and make her leave. But she wasn't fast enough, as to not get caught by Kazuichi and Takane, she tossed Mikan's apron aside, and hid behind some crates. This is also when Takane accidentally broke the light bulb. Since she's missing an eye, she couldn't see anything to her left, and bumped into the bulb. I'm sure the cause of Kazuichi's fault was the puddle of gas. He probably slipped and ended up getting broken bits of glass in his hand.

Akane meanwhile, had waited until Kazuichi and Takane walked past to run out of the kitchen. She raced down the hall, knocking the bucket out of the way, denting and spilling the water on the floor. However this is also when she saw the open doors to the secret room, wondering inside. It was at this moment that Tanaka made a deadly mistake. He mistook Akane for Nagito and pushed her into the Spring Lock Suit. When he realized it was Akane and not Nagito, he tried getting her out, only to realize he was missing his crank. He had to wait until Sylvia returned with the spare crank to finish the job. He also made a deal with Akane, to dispose of Mikan's body without no one knowing.

At this point, Ibuki was most likely doing her own thing, walking through the pizzeria. She was probably wired from all the cola she drank, and needed to get it out of her system. She noticed Akane running down the hall, and moved back to Pirate's Alcove, deciding to hide because she didn't want to be seen. She probably saw Sylvia crawling into the vent. Being the curious girl she is, Ibuki crawled in after her, following through the ventilation shaft. However, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. She got there in time to see Akane's death start, all of the Spring Lock suits snapped, driving crossbeams and animatronic parts into Akane's body. It was at this moment that Sylvia passed out, and Gundam noticed her in the vents.

Ibuki was most likely startled, scared and confused as to what was going on. So she probably tried her hardest to hide, but wasn't able to. I'm willing to bet she was found by Gundam, and he extended an olive branch to her. Keep Akane's death on the down low, and they would all be able to leave unharmed. He probably blackmailed her into helping him dispose of Mikan's body, and Ibuki unaware of it, decided to sit out of that one. So Gundam went to the kitchen, most likely to begin his task of bringing Mikan to the secret room, when he noticed that she was still alive. He quickly left the kitchen, only for the body announcement to go off moments later. He had most likely pulled Sylvia out of the room moments before this.

Gundam was in deep shit and he knew it. Mikan was alive, Akane was dead, and Ibuki was a witness. I'm sure paranoia begun working its way into his mind. Ibuki was most likely in the room with him, trying to say something to calm him down. He probably starting weighing his options as well...by this point, he had put his friends, the Dark Devas, in a cardboard box in Pirate's Alcove. He didn't want them to potentially get hurt. The only think he had to attack was the hand crank that Sylvia had left behind. He probably got up, wanting to clock Ibuki over the head with it, but Ibuki was quicker, she probably pushed him back, and he dropped the crank in Akane's blood. Gundam probably got angry, and chased after Ibuki, but she was too fast for him, and jumped inside the vents, the only place she was safe in.

It's possible that Gundam stayed within the Secret Room, but he probably heard Nagito, Ryouko and I busting down the wall. So he wedged himself through the vent. It was at that time that Gundam wrapped his firearm in his muffler and left it inside the vent. He probably checked on his Devas once more, slipping past us all and going back to the Parts and Services Room, where Ibuki was hiding. At this point, Ibuki probably brought up the gasoline...I don't know what for, but I'm sure she was going to set this place on fire. If she did she probably would have gotten Monokuma to open the gates, driving us and the killer out of the pizzeria, but that failed. Ultimately, what happened was rather swift. Gundam tried to silence Ibuki, but she proved too nimble, she drew the knife she had grabbed from the kitchen. She drove it into his chest, right in his Aorta. I'm willing to bet, Gundam drank some pills to take the edge of and ease his paranoia. Regardless of that, he died almost instantly. Realizing what she did, Ibuki knew she was going to be framed for murder if she didn't get rid of the body. So she took the time to stuff Gundam inside one of the suits. Once she was done, she poured gasoline all over the room, making sure she got some on the blood too. She climbed into the vent, lit a match, and dropped it to the ground, setting the room ablaze.

While all of us were investigating, Ibuki remained in the vents, where she couldn't be seen. Once she was home free, and we were all gone, she climbed out of the vent, used the crank that was left behind to get inside the remaining Spring Lock Suit, and came to the courtroom. Her aim, to deceive us long enough for us to make a misstep. That's why she was pretending to be Tanaka, while being herself as well. She wanted us to believe Gundam and Ibuki were both alive, when one of them is dead.

Mikan's Attacker was **Akane Owari**...

Akane's Killer was **Gundam Tanaka**

But ultimately, the one who killed Gundam was none other than the Ultimate Musician, **Ibuki Mioda**." Daisuke said, taking a breath as he glanced at the mascot, a confident smirk on his face.

"Isn't that right, Ibuki?"

 _ **Closing Argument: End...**_

"Well...are you going to answer his question or not?" Nekomaru asked, glaring at the mascot. They remained silent for awhile, the sound of cranking filling the courtroom. After a few seconds of silence, the suit opened up, revealing the Ultimate Musician who was hiding within.

"You nailed it Daisuzu...there were a few details that were wrong. But for the most part, it was all right." she said, her voice emotionless, despite the smile on her face.

"Ibuki...why did you do it? Why couldn't you just come to us?" Sonia asked, a look of sadness on her face.

"I tried...but Gundam was actively trying to kill me. I thought, might as well set the fucker ablaze and get out that way. I'd be safe in a huge group, but he didn't let me. Grabbing that knife was a reflex, I didn't even mean to stab him...I actually missed his aorta, and stabbed him right below his heart. But he was bleeding heavily, so I couldn't move him...I just, had to do it."

"So...you decided to to stuff him in the suit?" Peko asked.

"Yeah, it was what he had asked. He said, "If the Dark Lord is leaving this Mortal Plane, then he must go in a Blaze of Glory." so I carefully put him in the suit. He was the one that gave me the matches...I poured the gasoline all over the room. Then I climbed into the vent, glancing down at him. He just kept a a firm look on his face as I lit the match...but what he said before I dropped it has be shook." she said, shaking a bit as she looked at the ground.

"What was it that he said Ibuki? Was it something bad?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"He said something...that he had gotten a really bad memory. It was apparently one that he himself experienced. He was commanding animals to kill people. They were dying left and right, killing each other for fun, while he commanded armies of Monokumas. He described the skies being red, and even said that everything had changed when 267 Reserve Course Students commit suicide. He mentioned being there, watching them all drop to their deaths...that it all changed for us when our hope was killed with 18 golden spears, bearing our names...It was really scary shit...but the last part..." she stopped, taking a deep breath as she mustered the courage to speak.

"We have witnessed the many atrocities of this planet. We have seen war, famine, plague, torture. We have seen the corruption of this very planet that we live on. And yet we have lived through all of it. We have stayed strong, We have stayed strong for the ones We love. Our family. She destroyed us all, and our time here is but a fallacy. This is where it ends, I am looking into the face of oblivion...and it is not welcoming."

Ibuki remained silent as she gauged the looks on everyone in the room. All of them were clearly shaken by what she had said. Hiyoko grabbed a hold of Daisuke, hugging him tightly as he wrapped an arm around Sonia, who just remained silent, placing a hand on her stomach.

"What the fuck...what the fuck did he mean by that!?" Hajime asked, clearly shaken up by Gundam Tanaka's last words. Ibuki shrugged, while startled and shook up, still she was confused by it all.

"I'm not sure Haji...he didn't specify. He died right after he said them, all I did was drop the match and that was it." she admitted, placing her hands behind her back.

"Well kiddies, not that this isn't fun but we gotta vote! This case was complex and long but we have arrived at the answer. But is it the right one? You be the judge!" Monokuma said, pressing a button on his seat. Several pairs of levers appeared from every stand, a green one for yes and a red one for now.

"What is this? Don't we just press a button?" Nekomaru asked curiously.

"Eh...I thought we'd follow a theme, this is the pizzeria courtroom after all. Might as well make a real life slot machine! Upupupupupu!"

"We can't vote...it was clear that Ibuki acted in self defense! She's innocent of this crime!" Hajime said, wanting to save his friend.

"I'm loathed to admit this, but remember what I said before Hajime. Self defense isn't a claim we can make on this island. Ibuki killed Gundam, that's what matters in the end, isn't it Monokuma?" Nagito asked.

"Aw...you are absolutely correct my friend. There are no claims of self defense, if you are smart enough to arm yourselves, and smart enough to use those arms to defend yourself, then you are smart enough to defend yourself without killing. Ibuki stacked the deck, she shanked Tanaka, left him like a wounded animal and then burn his corpse. Is that really someone you want running around on these islands? On this paradise?" he asked.

"Any island you are on is far from paradise." Sonia snapped angrily.

"Guys, it's okay...I made my peace. I killed The Dark Lord, so I gotta pay the price. Besides...if what Tanaka said is somehow true, and everything he said is real...I don't think I'd wanna live in a world like that. All that I request is that I get to listen to my favorite song before I go. The People In the Attic...I think it's a fitting song for a scenario like this." Ibuki said, glancing at Monokuma.

"Eh...you want musical accompaniment, that's fine with me. Now then, it's time for the vote. Hurry up and do it already dammit, we're already way past lunch!" the monochrome bear cried angrily.

With heavy hearts, the remainder of Class 77 reached for the green levers before them, all of them pulling them down once they had selected Ibuki's Picture. The image of a slot machine appeared on the monitor, all of the slots landing on Ibuki's picture.

"Jackpot! You are absolutely right, she may not have planned Mikan's attack, or wanted to witness Akane's demise. But the one who killed our Dark Lord was indeed Ibuki Mioda. I guess you got your comeuppance little lass. Only rats hide when they're scared after all."

"Hey fuck off! Don't fucking talk to her that way you piece of shit!" Daisuke cried angrily, grabbing his podium so hard that it cracked. His mechanical arm was whirling and creaking loudly.

"Hah...you're expression was priceless. Anyway, I've prepared a beary special punishment for the Ultimate Musician, Ibuki Mioda! Get those guitar picks ready folks, because it's MOTHER FUCKIN' PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma said, screaming the last part as he smashed a V-neck guitar over the Red Button.

 **Ibuki Mioda was found Guilty...**

 **Preparing Execution...**

Everyone watched helplessly as Ibuki dropped through the floor, landing on a slide that carried her under the courtroom. She would have enjoyed the ride if it hadn't been for the fact she was about to die. She was dropped onto a black and white checkerboard floor, various walls rising around her, all in the likeness of the pizzeria they had all been trapped in. She heard laughter behind her, noticing she had landed in the Dining Room, seeing the animatronics moving on the stage. All of them turned to face her, their eyes flashing to life, eerie smiles on their faces.

 _ **Five Nights at MonoBear's**_

Ibuki backed away, bumping into a table as she broke into a sprint, heading down the door. MonoBear was the first off the stage, his jaw open, eyes flashing as Toreador's March echoed from his voice box. She continued running, tears falling down her cheeks as she made it to Pirate's Alcove. She panted a bit, looking for a place to hide, only to see Foxy Monokuma come to life, his hook dripping with fresh blood, jaw opening wide, showing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. She let out another scream, looking around for a hiding place. She grabbed onto the ventilation shaft, crawling inside, just as Foxy Monokuma reached up, slicing her leg open with his hook.

Ibuki hyperventilated, dragging herself through the vents, hearing the laughs of the animatronics, as she tried not to be heard. She finally found an exit, dropping right into the security office. She sighed with relief, seeing the cameras all around the pizzeria, which showed images of the animatronics. She pressed the buttons, closing the doors for her own safety. That's when she begun hearing the song she had requested, The People In the Attick, by Ice Nine Kills, only it was old and withered, scratchy and horrific. With every strum on the guitar strings, she felt another twinge of pain course through her body.

She covered her ears, the music getting louder and louder as her ears started too bleed. She let out a scream, drowned up by the music. The animatronics pounding hard on the door, adding to the cacophony of horrible sounds. Her heart was racing, her adrenaline was pumping, she wanted nothing more than silence. That's when she heard it...the music cut off, and she was met with nothing but silence, as the generators ran out of gasoline. The doors slowly opened, a loud bang echoing through the halls, as she was now left sitting in the office, alone, and practically unguarded, a sitting duck. The lights above her suddenly turned on and she looked up, the ventilation shaft above her opened and she let out a scream.

The Golden MonoBear animatronic had dragged itself through the vents, clawing and scratching at the vents until she had finally found Ibuki. The eyes flashed brightly, rather than the eyes of an animatronic, she saw the eyes of a person, the eyes of Akane Owari. Through the doors, the burned and singed MonoBear mascot that she had stuffed Gundam into came in. The knife still plunged into its chest.

"I always come back." the burnt MonoBear said, reaching a hand for Ibuki. She let out a scream, running out into the darkness, heading back to the dining hall. The lights all turned on, and she was surrounded by all of the Animatronics, all of them having knives in their hands. She was quickly surrounded, all of them plunging their knives into her body, screams of terror erupting from her mouth. They all backed away, the Spring Lock Suit, still dripping with fresh blood stood over her, the face plate opened, revealing the broken and destroyed face of Akane Owari, jaw hanging loose, skin ripped and shredded, eyes glassy and dead, the sneer on her face just as real as if she had been alive.

"I have seen everything, you shouldn't have done it. Gundam was the one you shouldn't have killed!"

"STOP IT! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" Ibuki cried, closing her eyes tightly. Spring Trap wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her up from the ground, her limbs pouring out with blood from each stab wound. Spring Trap walked toward the kitchen, throwing the freezer open toward one of the empty meat hooks. With a grunt, he stabbed the girl into it, the hook piercing through her thorax. She let out a dull whimper, blood bursting from her mouth as she just hung there.

"You played right into our hands, did you think this all fell out of the sky for you? This was a gift, for us. You gathered them all together in one place, just like he asked you too. All of those little souls, in one place...just for us. A gift, now we can do what we were created to do, and be complete. I will make you proud daddy, watch...listen...and be full."

"What...?" Ibuki muttered, her eyes unblinking as she stared at the animatronic containing the body of her deceased classmate. A loud hiss filled the room, a firm voice filling the room, a voice that they all found familiar, and yet didn't know at the same time.

"Connection terminated, I'm sorry to interrupt you Akane, if you still go by that name. You've been misinformed, you are not here to receive a gift, you've been called here by the individual you assume. Although you have indeed been called...you have all been called here. Into a labyrinth of sounds and calls, smells, misdirection, and misfortune. A labyrinth with no exit, a maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you're trapped. Your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles, chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber, always being so near and yet never getting there...

But you will never find them, none of them will...this is will be the end. And to you, my brave volunteer, you somehow found this job listing, not intended for you. Although there was a way out planned for you, I'm certain you are exactly where you want to be.

I am remaining as well, I am nearby. This place will not be remembered, and the memory that started this will finally fade away. As well it should, over time. And to you monsters inside the corridors, be still, and give up your spirits. They don't belong to you. For most of you, I believe there is peace, and perhaps even more. Waiting for you after the smoke clears...

Although for one of you, the darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole. So don't keep the devil waiting, old friend...

My friend if you can hear me...I knew you'd return as well...it's in your nature to protect the innocent. I'm sorry, that on the day you were shut out, no one was there to lift you into their arms. Just as you lifted others into yours. Then what became of you, I should have known you would be content to disappear. Not my friend...it's time for you to rest...for you and those you have been protecting. This ends for all of us...end communication."

At that moment, the entire building was lit aflame. The fire rose high, swallowing everything, burning whatever was in its path. Ibuki remained still, tears falling down her cheeks as the flames swallowed her whole. She only moved slightly, as she was forced to endure the heat of the flames, shortly before the building started to crumble. The cameras started pulling back from the large pizzeria, several firetrucks having pulled out in front of it, putting out the flames. The last remaining thing on screen, was a Newspaper Article.

 **MonoBear's Pizza Catches Fire, One Body found brutally burned and hung from a Meat Hook. Nothing has been left behind in this devastating tragedy.**

The screen started to fade, as it showed a picture of Ibuki's remains, still hanging from the meat hook, her body completely unrecognizable...

 _ **xxx**_

Everyone remained still, slack jawed as they finished watching Ibuki's Execution. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. It was treated more like a horror movie than anything. Daisuke tried to speak, opening and closing his mouth, but couldn't formulate words. He realized that Monokuma had been right, Quick and Painless was definitely not his game. He dragged out that execution to make Ibuki suffer, because Gundam died before he was executed for killing Akane. Because Akane had attacked Mikan and gotten away with just death. He had dragged it out and made Ibuki suffer three times longer than any other person. It was sick, and twisted, and disgusting...there was nothing he could have done. Nothing he could have done but watch it all unfold in front of him. Monokuma's laugh caused him to snap out of his stupor, his head slowly moving to face the bear, who was laughing in his seat.

"Well I'll be damned! That execution was a modern art masterpiece, truly fit for a cinema. I'm sure you all will agree with me, if you'd like tickets for another showing, you'll have to buy them on the way out."

"You...you animal! Ibuki didn't need to suffer that way! Why couldn't you just end it and be done with it!?" Hiyoko cried, ears falling down her face as she glared at the bear.

"I thought I told you at the beginning of this trial Missy! Quick and Painless are not in my dictionary! You all did well, but props to you Daisuke for solving this complex crime. I kept the Nurse alive for ya, so feel free to go visit her at the hospital if you'd like. Doubt you want to though...I'd recommend you all take a shower, cuz man do you all reek! YUK YUK YUK YUK YUK!" the bear laughed, as he waddled out of the courtroom.

No one said anything...everyone was glad it was all over. But none of them felt the same afterwards. They had witnessed death, they had witnessed murder...but that execution...it was pure agony. It was nothing short of what Tanaka had described...and it had left the remaining students absolutely destroyed...

 _ **End of Chapter 3 Act 14 (The Pie Chapter)**_

 _ **Surviving Students 13**_

 _ **Restoration at 45%**_

 _ **Hope Fragment Status Window**_

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 4**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 3**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 4**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 2 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 2**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 3**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_

 _ **A/N: I am not sorry for this chapter...it has been a long time coming, you all kept asking for me to continue and here it is. I hope you all have liked what I provided you with today. Because honestly it's been a fucking blast to write it. All I have to say is...would anyone care for a Slice of Pie? UPUPUPUPUPUPUPU!**_


	32. Chapter 3: Epilogue

**A/N:**

 **Well this is it everyone, the final part of Chapter 3. Man has this been a long ass beautiful despairing ride. Just last week, I was writing Act 3 and now Ibuki is dead...who knew right? But in all seriousness, I am glad you are all liking this story so far. I'm sure for some it made the wait worth it.**

 **I would like to say, that Chapter 4 is going to be a bit delayed as I am working on the plot of it. I lost the original plot to it, so I gotta work on it a little more. So I'm not sure how long it will be until Chapter 4 Act 1 is out. But there is a lemon scented Interlude coming up that I'm sure you'll all like. All I can say is, someone is gonna be playing hide the sausage, but it will be up to you to figure out who's providing the buns...oh god.**

 **Also before I go, I would like to say that I am not on Discord, my tag is CelestialSkyDragon#5453, so if you wanna hit me up on that, ask questions about the story and what not, or just wanna drop some dank memes, go right ahead. I usually have my phone next to me so have fun. I will most likely be creating a Discord server for Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing, so I can give you updates and news on it, instead of posting stuff on here. So I hope to see you there!**

 **Also, be sure to check out Crit Fail's SYOC story, House of Horrors, I submit the character of Ariana Von Schwarz, so I am going to keep an eye on it. So far I have a lot of favorites, including Telios, a sentient talking Falcon, because Falcons...go over there, show Crit some love, tell him I sent ya, his story already shows signs of great testicular heft, so I am going to enjoy reading it.**

 **Also, did you all see the Walking Dead Last night? it was pretty good, way better than last season. Out of topic but whatever...hope to see you all in the next update.**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 3

Epilogue

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

It was early afternoon on Jabberwock Island. Many hours had passed since the grueling Class Trial and Execution. Mikan Tsumiki had been injured by Akane Owari. She had been killed by Gundam Tanaka, who in-turn, had been killed by Ibuki Mioda. From those four, only one had survived, leaving them with 13 survivors of this horrible nightmare. It was hard to imagine, that just a few weeks ago, 20 students had been brought to Jabberwock Island. Already, 7 students were dead...it was becoming a lot quieter around the islands.

Everyone had immediately split up after arriving back to the island. Daisuke himself had gone to his room to take a shower. Sonia and Hiyoko had wanted to visit Mikan, but they had wanted to take a shower themselves. It was a current thought among everyone that had gathered. After being stuck in the pizzeria for several days, they all just wanted to wash it all away. Admittedly, Daisuke had spent at least an hour in the shower, just letting the water fall over his body. It had been boiling hot, and gradually it cooled until it had been ice cold. He finished bathing and got out, dressing up in a pair of his usual clothes. He donned a bright blue tee shirt, a pair of slim straight jeans, his boots and of course his bag. He had missed his Storybook, and now that he had it, he would make it his mission to write everything he had witnessed in it. It was a story that needed to persist in history, even if none of them survived in then.

As soon as he walked out of his cabin though, he was met with Takane Nishijima. She had her hand raised to press the doorbell, a sheepish smile appearing on her face when she saw him. He looked her over, seeing she was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a sleeveless white undershirt, a bit bigger than her, most likely Kazuichi's. She was also wearing plain white sandals. Her head was still wrapped, and he could tell she needed to change her bandage. He glanced away briefly, a small frown on his face.

"You want me to change your bandage right?"

"Y-yeah...I took a shower, but I really wanna wash my hair. It still has some crusty blood on it. Since you were there with Mikan, you saw what she did so...I'd like for you to help me, if you aren't busy that is." she said. He nodded, and she turned away, leading him back to her cabin.

"Where's Kazuichi? Taking a shower?"

"No...he said he wanted to be alone. We just lost three people, and one of our friends is incapacitated. Almost loosing me too, it just got to him. Admittedly, I had to agree...though I love him, I needed some alone time." she replied, slipping the key into the lock. With a flick of the wrist, she unlocked it, leading him into her cabin.

"Heh...you're too trusting Takane. Kazuichi should worry, I might just gobble you up." he said, earning a small laugh from the boy.

"I doubt you would...you love your girls too much. Though I can't help but think about a few things. I did get a hazy memory...a beach party of sorts...I do believe I remember Fuyuhiko doing something to Peko."

"Fuyuhiko and Peko? What was he tossing her salad or something?" he asked, causing the girl to snort, an airy laugh drifting through the room.

"Oh my...that is quite an eloquent way of putting it. I believe that was the case yes." she said, allowing him to enter the room.

Takane Nishijima's room was just as he expected it to be. It was neat and tidy, her bed was made, though there were a few things spread on it. Her desk was covered in Astronomical maps, all of them being blue, highlighting the 88 known Constellations and their locations. She had a model of the Solar System hanging from her ceiling, slowly spinning, as if it was measuring the current orbits of the planet. She had pictures of meteors, asteroids and distant planets on her walls, and had even stuck glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling. The glass doors leading to her small porch were covered by black curtains, with white stars on them. The sunlight shining through the doors made the stars glow, as if to mimic the night sky. At the corner of the room, she had a large white telescope, mounted to a tripod, ready to be used. She also had her saxophone laying on top of her desk, as if it were ready to be played. Takane watched him, entranced as he looked around her room. He looked at her, flushing slightly.

"Sorry, I just...wasn't expecting all of this."

"Yes...I have a lot of free time at night. Up until I started spending time with Kazuichi that is. I had sketched the patterns in the sky, hoping I could ascertain our current date. I know it's no longer April, but in fact July. It wasn't hard to tell, especially with the positioning of the stars." she said, opening the door to the bathroom.

"I see...so you know before all of us? Why keep it to yourself?" he asked curiously.

"I wanted to be sure...didn't want to confuse anyone. Though now...I can't exactly say if I'll make an accurate reading. Sure I'll be able to look up at the sky, but it'll be harder to do things with a single eye." she said, a deep frown on her pink lips. Daisuke set his bag on her bed, walking into the bathroom with her. She grabbed a towel and placed it around her neck, sitting on the chair she had rested against the sink.

"I've never done this you know...I just washed Mikan do it." he said.

"I'm aware...as long as you don't mess with the stitches you should be good. Just be gentle when you wash my hair okay?" she asked. He nodded, opening the tap water to wash his hands. Once he did, he turned it off, grabbing onto the pins holding the gauze in place.

He slowly unwrapped it, doing his best to roll it up so he could toss it away. The more he removed, the more dried blood he started to see. He shuddered a bit, when he removed the final bit of gauze, revealing the aftermath of the gunshot. Mikan had stitched the outer part of the socket closed, using the skin to close it up. However, Takane's socket itself was completely fleshy pink, due to the cauterization Mikan had to do. Part of her eye brow was gone, and there was scar tissue surrounding it. The area under her eye was also a bit burned, and covered in dried blood. He tried not to look inside the socket. He knew it was gross, but also had a macabre fascination that kept him looking at it. Takane stood up from her seat, looking at herself in the mirror, bringing a hand up to touch it. She stopped, lowering her hand as she took a shaky breath.

"Well...not as bad as I thought."

"I'm sorry Taka...if I had been there, I think I would have been able to diffuse that situation." he said, a frown on his face.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. I knew something would happen, remember that fortune I read? The day that we both met?" she asked curiously.

"Oh right...you said something bad was going to happen, but we would all come together and get over it...something along those lines." Daisuke replied, earning a smile from the astronomer.

"Mhmm...I kept getting that reading for a reason...I think I saw it in the stars. The despair and tragedy we would be put through...but the last card that I pulled that day was the World."

"The World?" he asked.

"Yes...the end of the Fools Journey. After going through all of the hardships, and meeting all of the Arcanas, the Fool becomes the World. It's a card that brings about new beginnings, and hope...I saw hope at the end of the tunnel. Losing my eye means nothing, so long as I am able to persevere through the despair. Monokuma can do what he wants, he can even kill me. But I will not give him the satisfaction he wants. If I have the choice...I'll take myself out before he dares attempt an execution."

"So...you've considered killing then?"

"Surprised?" she asked, glancing at him with her lone eye. She could see the sadness in his gaze as he confirmed her question.

"I have...for Sonia and Hiyoko, I would do anything. She's carrying our unborn child now...though I'm not sure if Monokuma was telling the truth. If it means protecting them both, I will kill anyone who gets in my way...be they friend or foe. I'll do it to protect those precious to me." he said firmly.

"Hmm...even me?"

"If you raise a gun to me or threaten my girls...yes." he replied, an emotionless tone leaving his lips. She gave him a nod, glancing back at the mirror, which reflected her expression.

"If it means saving Kazuichi's life...I'll kill you too."

"Heh...good to know you won't skimp the details...but Takane, do me a favor?"

"Sure...anything."

"If it comes down to it, and you have to kill me. Would you mind...doing it in my sleep? I'd rather just go as painlessly as possible. Even if you have to poison me, or suffocate me...hell, Succynolcholine will do the trick."

"Yeah...I think I can do that, just as long as you do the same for me. Don't let Kazuichi suffer okay? If you must do it, at least send us away together. I think that's what he would want from his best friend." Takane replied, earning a smile from the boy.

"I think I can do that...it'll be easy to write a beautiful ending for my friends. I'm the Ultimate Storyteller after all." he said. She sat back down on the chair, resting her head on the edge of the sink, as he started washing her hair.

"Hey...totally weird question, do you think Sonia would let me see her topless?" Takane asked curiously.

"Uh...maybe, why?" he asked, a confused look on her face.

"No reason...I just keep thinking...maybe she has cute underarms."

"Huh?"

 _ **xxx**_

"Mikan please, you shouldn't be walking around. You should be in bed, recovering from your surgery." Hiyoko snapped, glaring at the Ultimate Nurse, who was sitting on a chair.

Hiyoko and Sonia had finished their shower not long after the trial, and had gone to visit Mikan. Hiyoko had put on a special black kimono she had brought with her. It was one she had been given for special occasions, and since so many people had passed on, she wanted to dress in her best. She had brushed and straightened her hair, decorating it with a faux lotus flower, pinned to the side of her head. The kimono itself was a beautiful silky black, with various blue flower prints on it, along with bright green lily-pads. The sash she was wearing was light blue in color, with fluffy white clouds and turtle doves in flight. She was wearing a pair of thigh high stockings, along with wooden sandals. She had even brought out her fan with her, something she hadn't even considered doing.

"I told you already Hiyoko. I am okay...I looked at the charts earlier, the knife didn't go that deep. It didn't pierce any organs, in fact it was pretty much a superficial wound. I received a transfusion too, as long as I take my medicine, I'll be just fine. I have to be ready for my patients in case they need me." the Ultimate Nurse said stubbornly.

As soon as Mikan had woken up, she had taken a shower. It had been hard on her, since she was still recovering form the anesthesia. But she had been able to muscle through it. She had given herself a low dose of pain medication, and had donned one of the extra nurse outfits. Sonia and Hiyoko had expected her to be asleep, yet there she was taking stock of everything. She was a lot more bullheaded than Hiyoko gave her credit for, and was surprised. When it came to her talent, Mikan truly was the Ultimate Nurse.

"I understand your concern with me Mimi sweetie. But I believe it should be you in this bed and not me." Sonia said, looking a bit annoyed.

She was currently in a hospital gown, resting on one of the many beds in the examination rooms. Her platinum blonde hair had been put into a ponytail to the side of her head, keeping it out of place. She had refused to take off her underwear, as it was far too cold in the examination room.

"Yes...but it's because of that test that everything happened. I just can't believe Akane would do that. I know she was concerned about potentially being pregnant...but to go as far as stabbing me?" the nurse said, still looking a bit hurt.

"Akane was a fucking idiot. All we had to do was wait and we would have been fine. Hell, if Tanaka wanted to murder Nagito so fucking badly, he could have gone ahead and done it. There would still be a trial, and Akane would have gotten a second opinion." the Ultimate Traditional Dancer said, popping some gummies into her mouth.

"Yes...normally a second opinion from a _different_ doctor would do. But since there is only one nurse, it wouldn't have been good. Akane jumped the gun...and I'm afraid she payed the consequences for it. God forgive me for saying such cruel things."

"Pfft...you still believe in him? After all the shit we've been through." Hiyoko asked curiously.

"Of course...I don't like talking about my faith often. But I have a strong belief that he will come of aid to us."

"I'm sorry Sonia, don't take this the wrong way, but God is not going to help us. I lost my belief the moment my mother's boyfriend beat me up, and he let it happen. There is no higher power, not a benevolent one at least...they wouldn't let us suffer on this godforsaken spit of land, watching us stab each other in the back for stupid dumb shit." Mikan said, looking away from the princess.

"I understand...I can see why it is you lost your belief, and I won't press the matter further. Can we just get through this exam please? I'm sure Daisuke is anxious to see us." the Ultimate Princess said.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant. When did you even have sex with him? I don't remember anything of that sort." Hiyoko said, earning a frown from the blonde.

"I'm not sure myself. I didn't mean to hurt you Hiyoko...I know we've been getting really close lately. We just have more in common, but I've already made a few plans. I'll let you two spend more time together on the next island. It's only fair since we explored the last one together."

"Okay I guess...hard to think about though...we'll get another island. I just...wish it wasn't so hard on all of us. Still you slut, I was going to take his dick first not you!" she cried, earning a pout from the princess.

"Heavens Hiyoko...I don't understand why you are so mad at Sonia. It was you who lost your virginity first." Mikan said, as she prepared the Ultrasound machine. The two blondes looked at the nurse, clearly confused.

"What are you talking about?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah? I'm still a virgin, in fact I felt around my self lubricating engine block, and I can say with full confidence. The hood is still down."

"Oh...why do you have to say it like that?" the princess said, causing the dancer to stick her tongue out at her.

"Yes, I find that odd too. Sonia told me she broke her hymen earlier in life, but it could just be another fake memory. I also know for a fact Hiyoko lost hers first, I was there when it happened."

"Whoa wait...what?" the girl asked.

"Oh I see! This is what you people call voyeurism isn't it? When you watch others do the nasty? I would have loved to have been there. I'm sure it was beautiful and filled with passion."

"Hey, while I normally wouldn't mind you watching me and Daisuke make the monster with two backs, I know for a fucking fact I wouldn't let Mikan watch it. That's just fucking weird!" Hiyoko cried out.

"Well I'm not lying! While I was sleeping, I had this beautiful dream...it was of all of us, celebrating Christmas. Daisuke wasn't there for the most part, but I remember this sad story he told us to get us in the spirit. About an old man who saved him and his sibling during Christmas. He bought us all wonderful presents. He also told us all how you two got together, sitting by the fire and watching Titanic, admitting your love to each other. It was so beautiful, and when I woke up, I had tears falling down my face...so I know it's real. I feel it...in my heart." Mikan said, giving the traditional dancer the most serious look she could muster. Hiyoko dropped the gummies in her hand to the floor, walking back into the wall, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"It can't be...that isn't true...I don't remember it at all."

"Hiyoko...you're crying." Sonia said, sitting up as she looked at her girlfriend. The blonde reached a hand to her face, feeling the warm tears running from her eyes. She sniffled, wiping them with her sleeves.

"You better not tell Daisuke any of this, got it Mikan?"

"Of course, patient confidentiality is what I strive for. Also, as another part of that dream...I remember you two having sex in the Headmaster's Office back at School. It was in Hope's Peak Academy, I was the one that dared you to do it. I...um...left a spot on the carpet." she said, looking away in embarrassment.

"A spot?" Hiyoko asked, nose scrounging up a bit.

"I see...Mikan is a dripper!" Sonia cried.

"Wah! Don't say it like that Sonia! Jeez! We don't need everyone knowing it!"

"Oh ho ho! So, Mikan is one of those girls that gets turned on by watching others mess around. You know, I wouldn't mind providing you with something like that! I'd just love to see how wet you get."

"C-can we p-please not?" the purplette asked, earning a sigh from the blonde dancer.

"Fine...whatever. Hey Sonia, maybe you can give Mikan a hair cut later...it's grown back enough to get rid of those ugly cuts. Her hair is pretty, so it needs to be even."

"Hmm...I can easily do that for her. We'll make sure she's all dolled up, you'll be the most beautiful nurse any man has ever laid eyes on." Sonia said happily, clapping her hands.

"Oh...thank you guys. I'd love to have my hair be normal again...but I think my man is somewhere else. Whenever I fell back asleep, I kept dreaming of this wonderful boy. One that held me and hugged me tightly...he said he would always be there for me, and that he would love me forever. We went through something similar to this...but I don't remember much of it." she said, gesturing to Sonia to lie down.

"Something similar...another Killing Game then?" Hiyoko asked.

"I doubt this has happened before...then again if it did, history does tend to repeat itself." the princess said, glancing at the ceiling. Mikan lifted her gown a bit, grabbing a bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount over her belly.

"Oh, it's so cold."

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you about that. Just hold still okay? I'll take a few pictures once I find something." she said, pressing the wand around Sonia's womb. She giggled a bit as Mikan moved it, glancing at the screen. She saved a picture of the image, frowning a bit as she felt around.

"What do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"I'm hoping for a girl, if it is I get to name her." Mikan said, sounding a bit excited.

"Of course Mikan wants a girl for that reason...personally, I hope it's a boy. So I can mother him and love him dearly...he'll also have a wonderful Godmother in Mikan, and an awesome mom in Hiyoko."

"You...want me to be a Godmother?" Mikan asked, almost dropping the wand.

"Duh...you're the likely choice. Though I'm sure Sonia is gonna ask Takane and Ryouko to be Godmothers too, how does that work?" Hiyoko asked.

"Well...should something happen to the parents, and there are no immediate family members, the Godparents will raise the child. I am a bit saddened...knowing that my kids will be royalty. I partially don't want them to be brought into that kind of life. I belief a soft and easy life in Japan is what they deserve." Sonia said sadly.

"Hey, if you want I can take care of the little sucker. Raise him away from Royalty for awhile, teach him or her about Japan. Then I'll send him back to Novoselic and you can turn them into a well rounded Prince or Princess. Just as long as you name me Duchess of something, I don't care what." Hiyoko said, a grin on her face.

"I can't just name you Duchess of something Hiyoko...that isn't up to me."

"Hmm...you're right, I'll ask your parents to name me, Hiyoko Saionji Grand Duchess of Novoselic. Goddamn that sounds like a fucking title and a half." she said, still grinning.

"Oh oh! I found something!" Mikan cried, causing the two girls to look at the screen. She held the wand still as she enhanced the image a bit, showing a small lump, moving slightly around. While small, it was already beginning to look like a baby. Sonia let out a small cry of joy, tears slipping down her face.

"Oh...my little baby."

"Huh...wait a minute...oh my this is not what I was expecting."

"What...what's wrong with it?" Hiyoko asked. Mikan smiled as she took another picture, moving the wand around, showing two more small sized lumps, near the first.

"Sonia, you're pregnant with triplets."

"What?!"

"Man, Daisuke's Sperm works fast...must be that fucking Spanish blood." Hiyoko said, her eyes focused on the three fetuses on screen.

"Three...three babies...three...oh my." the princess said, her eyes rolled back as she passed out, laying unmoving on the bed.

"She passed out from the news...I guess that's expected. Hmm...while it's a bit too early to tell...it looks to me like, there are two girls and a boy." Mikan said.

"What a lucky bitch...she gets pregnant with three while I still have my womb brand spanking new."

"Perhaps you should keep it that way for now Hiyoko. We wouldn't want you to be in a delicate situation like this as well. Sonia is going to need a lot of help to take care of these three babies. It's a good thing we did this, I need to find her some prenatals to take, make sure she's eating healthy. That also means no hard booze, smoking or even drugs, it could be bad for the babies."

"I know, I know...I'll make sure to keep an eye on her. Daisuke's gonna flip when he finds out about this. The dumb ass probably wore a broken condom, that or her pussy is so good he dropped a load on accident." Hiyoko said. Mikan remained silent, not wanting to imagine the Ultimate Storyteller and the Ultimate Princess having hot sex together.

 _ **xxx**_

"You are without a doubt the worst person on this island! How could you let Gundam do that huh? How could you just let Akane die like that? A horrible and painful death? Answer me?!" Nekomaru shouted angrily. Sylvia sighed, her face turned away from the Ultimate Team Manager as he was yelling at her.

Things weren't going well for her since the Class Trial ended. She had gone to her cabin and taken a shower, donning a spare outfit she had. She had grabbed her bag and placed the Dark Devas inside, heading toward Jabberwock Park. She had looked at herself in the mirror before she left. The outfit she was wearing, it was the same one she had worn during the First Class Trial, her favorite outfit on the island so far. It made her look like a mature school girl...no one knew...that she was an adult...that she was just a program, that she was dead. She just wanted peace and quiet, time to reflect on everything that was going on. But Nekomaru had followed her, leading to what was going on now.

"You're just gonna stand there?"

She remained silent, her hands grasping her elbows tightly. In her bag, the Dark Devas were quiet. They had most likely realized what had happened to their previous Master. She had tried getting them to eat, but the small hamsters weren't budging. It was taking everything she had not to scream back at the man, digging her nails into her skin. She hoped the pain was enough to make her numb to everything. But it wasn't exactly helping.

"You are pathetic you know that? You could have come to one of us, you could have told Hajime, or Daisuke about this. But no! You just let Akane die like that!"

"There was nothing I could have done...Gundam tried to get her out. He tried...she moved, and she died. There's nothing...there was nothing I could have done." Sylvia replied, barely above a mumble.

"BULLSHIT! You should have gotten me!"

"Oh yeah? Then what? Even if I did get you what were you doing at the time? You were in the fucking bathroom. You're always in the bathroom, taking a shit! Maybe if you had been more alert you could have prevented Akane from stabbing Mikan! Maybe Akane wouldn't have died, and instead Nagito would have died like we fucking planned!" Sylvia shouted, finally exploding after containing her silence. She panted a bit as she glared at the Team Manager, who was glaring back her equally mad.

"Why...you don't even..."

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not done talking to you. You don't know what I am going through. You do not understand how much I am suffering, seeing my friends butcher each other. You don't have the nightmares that I fucking have. I have to see Fuyuhiko laying in his own blood every morning, and Byakuya's execution when I look in the mirror. Every time I see that buffet, I see Teruteru laying on the floor of that fucking fireworks shop, suffering in pain as Nagito burned him. I have to watch Mahiru get her neck snapped by a white hand!

I have to...I have to stand here...and watch again and again, hearing Akane's screams of pain...as those locks keep snapping...Snap...Snap..SNAP! The blood, the rattling, the tearing of flesh...I have to stand here...and try not to see it. I have to...try not to breathe too much, because all I can smell is burning flesh. I have to look away from the trees, because I keep imaging Ibuki's body hanging from a meat hook. I have to hear her scream...imagine the pain of the fire burning her skin!

You do not know what I am going through...the suffering I have to go through on a daily basis. How far this game has come, how far it has been broken and destroyed! It wasn't supposed to be like this...none of this was supposed to happen. But it is...and it's all out of my hands! So if you could FUCK OFF! I would appreciate it!" the pinkette cried, walking away from the man, turning toward the large bomb in the center of the park.

"You have no honor...I am disappointed to have to stay on this island with you. It's no wonder Daisuke broke up with you...you are an evil disgusting shrew. You deserve to suffer those nightmares...I honestly hope you keep seeing Akane die over and over again...you deserve it." Nekomaru said firmly. Sylvia let out a small cry, her shoulders shaking a bit as she started sobbing.

"Just leave me be...it's all I'm asking." she said, not bothering to look away.

"Whatever...I honestly hope you get killed next. In fact...if Nagito decides to kill you, and I happen to see it, I think I'll let it happen."

"Nekomaru Nidai, stop this at once!"

The man shivered a bit at the sound of the voice. The man looked over his shoulder, seeing the Ultimate Storyteller standing firmly behind him. He was glaring right at him, his blue eyes burning with rage. Sylvia's cries were still drifting through the park, flowing on the breeze. She was trying not to break down entirely, but it was becoming harder and harder. Daisuke growled as he walked toward the man, who turned to fully face him.

"You are lucky that I can't attack you on this island. Because right now, I want nothing more than to punch your lights out. Make you choke on your own teeth. Sylvia may have helped Gundam out, but it was to take out someone who could kill any one of us. Akane was the one who decided to try and kill Mikan. If she hadn't done that, she would still be here. Gundam was the one who got her killed, and Ibuki punched his ticket. All three of them are dead and they aren't coming back...so why must you stand here and insult Sylvia?"

"Are you fucking insane? This stupid little woman is Tanaka's accomplice! She was helping him commit murder!" Nekomaru snapped angrily.

"She was following his plan. He planned it all out, Gundam did not her. She attacked Chiaki, the only victim in all of this, who went as far as to forgive her."

"Pfft...I would never forgive someone who let a person die...do you know how important Akane was to me? She was my everything on this island."

"And I get that...don't you think I wouldn't be mad if Hiyoko or Sonia died? I would be blazing fucking mad. I would kill anyone that got in my way, just to make sure I would get the bastard responsible. My girlfriends...no, my Fiancees...they're both my everything. More so now that Sonia is pregnant. Shit is getting real Nekomaru, and it saddens me to know that instead of mourning Akane, you are here insulting someone completely innocent. I'm sure she would be ashamed of you, because you are here, eating shit...rather than paying your respects." Daisuke said firmly, not breaking contact with the man.

"You take that back...don't you dare bring Akane into this."

"I'll bring whoever the fuck I want into this. Everyone on this island is my friend, my heart breaks whenever I see someone die. But what annoys me more than all, is to see the living attack the innocent for something that was out of their hands. It wasn't the fault of the dead for what they did, but save your anger for the Mastermind." the Ultimate Storyteller said, walking away from him.

"You've changed Daisuke...you used to be different. I thought you had honor, but you are just a gutless little weasel."

"If I'm a gutless little weasel than what are you? At least I'm here, willing to forgive everything. I'm willing to be a man and embrace what has happened. Among all of the death on this island, there is a gift...the gift of life! Sonia is pregnant, a brand new hope is going to be born into this world. It isn't ideal, but don't you see it? The world mourns its dead, but it also moves on...it keeps on spinning. We're all going to get our ticket punched one day, but it's up to us how it's punched." Daisuke said, turning around to face the man, who had been staring at his back.

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Doubt it all you want, but don't avert your eyes to reality. You can chose to live a life, live in an ideal world, or live in the real one. Before you go, just know something else...if you ever even think of attacking any of my friends...especially my girls...I will make sure you suffer an excruciatingly painful death. I am not above murder, and if it means protecting the ones I love...I will commit the ultimate sacrifice. It's what's expected of me as an Ultimate Student of Hope's Peak Academy."

"Just like I said...a gutless little weasel." the man said, spitting at the ground as he stomped away, finally leaving the park. Daisuke frowned, shifting his gaze back to the bomb.

 **15 Days 7 Hours 30 Minutes**

He kept watching the second counter dropping as it counted down. They had spent the better half of six days inside a pizzeria, lived through a hurricane, and lost a lot more than they had expected. Sylvia's cries were still filling the plaza, causing the boy to reach out to her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He rubbed circles in her back, hugging her tightly as she kept crying. He didn't know how long he had been there, but after awhile, she finally settled down, getting most of it out of her system.

"I haven't cried like that since Titanic." she mumbled, sniffling a bit as she released her hold on the boy.

"That was the worst movie reference you could have ever said." Daisuke replied, a smile on his face. She giggled, brushing her ponytail behind her shoulder.

"I wanted to see you smile...thank you Daisuke. I thought no one would want to make sure I was okay." she said.

"Hey...we're friends right? I came to apologize for what I did at the trial. But I had to follow a hunch, so I had to make sure."

"I know...I already apologized to Chiaki too. I was able to get some tokens from the basement of the pizzeria, so she has her Game Girl 3D now. She was annoyed that I didn't win them fairly, but took it out of my hand as if it was a hot potato. You should have seen her smile." Sylvia said joyously.

"She's really cute when she smiles...there's a sense of longing there. But I have no idea why that is." he said. Sylvia frowned, glancing back at the bomb before them, pursing her lips a bit.

"What Tanaka told Ibuki...it was very strong."

"Tell me about it, I'm still shook from it. I thought Ibuki was doing it for dramatic effect. But seeing how serious she was when she said, how scared she was. It makes me believe what he said is true." he said, shivering a bit in fright. Sylvia sighed, turning to face him.

"I can't say outright...but I believe him...I've seen it before...in my own dreams. I don't know what happened outside of these islands...but it was bad." she said vaguely. The Ultimate Storyteller frowned, his gaze dropping from the bomb to the Ultimate Mathematician.

"Sylvia...why did you agree to help Tanaka? Did he approach you or something?"

"No...it was I that approached him. He was hurting Daisuke...he wanted to badly to be accepted. But he couldn't...no one would. Mahiru seemingly was the only person that did. He told me, that they were supposed to go on an excursion, and she was going to take pictures of all the animals in the world for him. They had plans to travel the world...but that ended when Mahiru committed murder. He wanted revenge on Nagito for giving her a smoking gun. So I decided to help him, to ease his mind a bit." she replied firmly.

"You just approached him? I thought the Dark Lord had skin as cold as ice?"

"Nah...he told me he said that a lot because he wanted people to fear him. It stemmed from the fact that he was insecure growing up. His mother apparently ignored him and his little brother a lot. That's why he took to animals. No matter who you are, or how bad of a person you may be...nothing can beat the unconditional love of an animal. That's why his Dark Devas were so fond of him...he left me his will...to take care of these little guys and defend them until my dying breath." she said, allowing the four hamsters to climb onto her shoulders.

"I see...well Sylvia, I don't condone what you did...but you at least had your heart in the right place."

"How...how can you say that? I helped Tanaka plan murder...I'm just as guilty as him." the pinkette said, sounding distraught as she spoke.

"I know...but right now we aren't in Japan. We're on Jabberwock Island, and right now the one who makes the rules is Monokuma. We can't keep falling for his motives...we gotta band together and quit playing this horrible game, no matter what he says or does."

"It'll be hard. Once despair gets its mitts into something, it'll seep into the cracks and spread like a plague. That's all he lives for...despair." Sylvia spat, the Devas were chattering loudly, most likely agreeing with what she was saying.

"You say that...but the same is true about Hope. If we keep hope alive, then everything will be fine. Sure, we can hope for despair, and fall into its midst. But if we despair for despair, then it'll be even worse than before. We have to work together...our hope will triumph over anything. We will get out of here, we will...and we will tell our story...what happened on these islands. We cannot let the memories of those we have lost here die on these islands. I'll tell that story, it's my duty as the Ultimate Storyteller."

"Heh...I guess you're right. Daisuke...you have definitely changed for the better...I remember the day I broke up with you. It's a day that I regret every single day of my life. I meant none of what I said...that story you wrote to me...it was beautiful. It honestly made me fall in love with you all over again. But your father...he was the one that told me to do it. He said that he would get me into Hope's Peak Academy...but all I had to do was hit you where it hurts. I was young...and foolish, and stupid. But seeing you now...I can see that you are shining brighter than ever before...you need to keep that shine strong. You'll be able to save all of your friends, I'm certain of it." she said happily.

"Hey...try not to remind me of that okay? It kinda hurts that you turned my story into firewood."

"But I didn't though...I still have it in my room. Hidden away in a little trove, that no one but me knows about. I read it whenever I thought about you. Once I got to Hope's Peak Academy, and I had been chosen by the Scout, and not due to Ryusuke...I wanted to tell you. But then all of this happened...and you fell in love with Sonia and Hiyoko. Now you're gonna be a dad...you moved on, while I'm...stuck back here...waiting for my long lost love to return." she said, a small flush on her cheeks.

"Sylvia...why did you help Tanaka? For real...what drove you to go and actually be willing to help him murder Nagito?" he asked, his heart beating hard in his chest. Sylvia looked away for a brief second, the second counter on the bomb clicking loudly. She looked back at him, a firm yet loving look on her face.

"I did it for you...because I love you. I always have and I always will...I couldn't help it. A girl's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. Knowing that Nagito is out there, that his luck could cause your death...I needed to take that uncertainty out of the equation. Now you're gonna be a dad, and you got two beautiful women in your life...there's no space for me at all." she said, giggling a bit.

"Sylvia...I honestly don't know what to say. You hurt me...you hurt me bad...bad enough to take my own life. It was by the grace of God that Erika found me. I don't think I could ever forget that part of my life."

"I know...I know. But at least I'll still be here as your friend, and no one can take that away from me." she said happily, giving the boy a tight hug. He groaned a bit, hugging the girl back.

"Yeah...you'll always be my friend Sylvia." he said softly. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two to break apart, turning toward the park entrance.

"Hiyoko...Sonia...lovely seeing you here." the boy said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Here we are about to give you the best news of your life, and there you are skirt chasing. Honestly, could you keep it in your pants?" the traditional dancer cried, closing the distance between herself and the Storyteller.

"What? I was just hugging my best friend. There's nothing wrong with that, she needed a shoulder to cry one. Especially after the grilling Nekomaru gave her."

"Yes, we're aware...most of us heard it from the beach on the 1st island. We came here to make sure Sylvia was fine, and we pretty much heard everything." Sonia added, holding her hands behind her back.

"Oh...I'm sorry you two...I didn't mean anything by it. Honest! I mean...I do love Daisuke, but I would never get between you two. I couldn't bear to think of it...especially with you Sonia. You're bearing his child after all."

"I understand wholeheartedly Sylvia...there's no doubt all of us knew each other at some point. Which is why I'm willing to see where this goes...with all of us." the princess said, earning a confused look from the pinkette.

"Eh...what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh my god...can I be blunt sweetie?" Hiyoko said, turning to Sonia.

"Yes, please be blunt because I'm confuzzled as well." Daisuke said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well...he said I could do it. Sylvia, we want you in the harem...but I get dibs on his dick first. With Sonia preggers I gotta step up my game. You can grease his pole after we're done."

"What?" the two cried, eyes widened in shock as the Ultimate Traditional Dancer burst into laughter.

"Oh man...I just love fucking with you two! No but seriously...if you wanna be with Daisuke, it's totally fine. Just as long as you take care of him, truly love him, and are willing to lez it up with the two of us." Hiyoko said, wrapping her arm around Sonia's waist. The blonde princess nodded firmly.

"Yes, I am always okay with it. The Novoselician Royal Family allows Concubines to its royalty. Since I am a crowned princess, I am allowed to have up to three different men in my life. However, Daisuke is the only man I could ever love, along with Hiyoko, the only woman that managed to win my heart. However, I am willing to allow you into our little group. You deserve to express your love, especially on these islands where any one of us could die."

"Not to mention, Sonia's in a delicate state, she needs people to help her with her pregnancy. With Mikan incapacitated, and Takane missing an eye, the girls who can help is quickly dwindling. Loving Daisuke is an added bonus I guess." Hiyoko said, brushing it off as if it didn't matter.

"I...don't know what to say."

"Yeah, same here...I think two girls is enough for me." Daisuke said.

"Oh shut up, any man would be thrilled to have three girls to love. Think about it dumb ass...you have three young females who actually want to sleep with you. You don't have to cheat behind our backs because whatever one doesn't satisfy the other will. Sonia will be the dirty princess, I'll be the sexy and alluring loli dancer, and Sylvia can be that cute school girl you wanna bend over a desk and fuck while the next door kindergarten class listens."

"Jesus H Christ, Hiyoko what the fuck?!" Daisuke exclaimed, earning a smirk from the girl, who hid her grin behind her kimono sleeve.

"You told me to be blunt right?"

"Yes he did...but certain matters require a delicate amount of discretion." Sonia said firmly, in a scolding tone.

"I...thanks for the offer...but I can't. You three deserve each other, I'd just be intruding, really. You all are one happy trio...I think I would ruin it all. I'll just go...I have to feed these little guys." Sylvia said, about to leave when Daisuke grabbed her wrist.

"Hey...call me crazy, but I wanna give it a shot. You said you never stopped loving me, that my father put you up to it. I think I'd like to continue where I left off. You never answered my question after all."

"Huh? You...you're still expecting me to answer that question? Sonia's pregnant, I think you should ask her that." Sylvia said firmly.

"He already did, naturally I accepted. Should we find a jewelry store somewhere, we'll be procuring engagement rings." Sonia said happily.

"Mine is gonna be a sapphire, not a stupid diamond." Hiyoko said, holding her nose high, a small smile on her face.

"So...what do you say Sylvia? You wanna make a happy little love square? Be my third wife?" he asked, a small grin on his face. Sylvia sighed, shaking her head.

"Christ, you couldn't make this shit up even if you wrote it."

"Eh...I think I did write a story like this once. But the prince in that story didn't get any of the girls...stories and reality are different. No matter how hard we try, fiction will never become reality. But we can at least live our reality happily right?" the boy asked. She gave him a nod, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"You...really want me to marry you? And you two are okay with it?" Sylvia asked.

"Ugh...yes. To make it even better for you, you get to have him tonight...me and Sonia are going to spend the night together. I just want to help her prepare for her pregnancy."

"Indeed, I trust that he'll be in good hands." the princess said, agreeing with what Hiyoko had said.

"Well...you got their blessing. Besides it'll be fun, I'm sure we can just pick up where we left off." Daisuke said.

"Okay fine...I relent. I guess I have missed you too, as my boyfriend and not my friend. But you have to help me take care of the Dark Devas of Destruction. Somehow, I think the Dark Lord would want Sir Daisuke of the Seventh Circle to take care of them for him." she said.

"Yeah...but he told you to take care of them, not me. Besides, I got something that should hopefully keep them calm from now on." Daisuke said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out Gundam's muffler, which he wrapped around Sylvia's neck. She remained still as he did, fixing it a bit. The Dark Devas chattered happily, settling into the folds around her neck, much like they did with their previous master.

"Oh...Daisuke you shouldn't have."

"Eh...I'm sure he'd be happy. As long as those little buddies of his are safe, that's all that matters." he said. The pinkette grabbed a hold of his face, pressing her lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise, as he started kissing her back, placing his hands on her hips. Sonia and Hiyoko smiled, sharing a kiss of their own.

"It's...just as sweet as I remember." the pinkette said, hugging the boy tightly.

"It's surreal...being here like this again...I'm so happy."

"You deserve it...especially after what happened today. It doesn't excuse it, nothing ever will. But you wanted to do it for the man that you love and I respect that. Just be sure never to betray any of us...because if you do, I will drive a knife through your heart." Sonia said firmly, causing the pinkette to shiver.

"Hey! I thought we agreed to carve it out of her chest while it was still beating!" Hiyoko said.

"We are not Ancient Mayans Hiyoko. We cannot prolong her suffering."

"Fine! But I get to touch her boobs first."

"Hiyoko!" Daisuke cried out, earning a giggle from the dancer. Sylvia hid slightly behind Daisuke, fearful of the two girls.

"Anyway...Mikan took my ultrasound earlier and we have some excellent news!" the Ultimate Princess said happily.

"What? That you're pregnant? We already knew that." the boy said.

"Yes...you knew that Sonia had a bun in the oven. However it isn't just one, it's actually three." Hiyoko said, reaching into her kimono sleeve for the picture, handing it to Daisuke.

"Three...you're pregnant with triplets?" the boy asked, looking up from the picture.

"Mhmm...Mikan confirmed it was two girls and a boy. She was adamant we call one of them Serendipity...but we haven't decided what the other two babies will be called."

"Any ideas Dais?" Hiyoko asked.

"I dunno...um...I know...we'll name the boy Albus Severus Potter."

"We are not naming him Albus Severus Potter, pick something else!"

"Okay Sonia jeez...how about Ventus...it's the name of a Roman God, I think." Daisuke said.

"Sheesh, leave it to you to name your kid after a God." Sylvia said.

"Serendipity, and Ventus...those are nice names. What about the third little bun? You have anything in mind Sylvia?" Sonia asked, causing the pinkette to look at her weird.

"You want me to name one of your daughter's?"

"Sure, I have nothing. I gave that honor to Mikan after all...when I have kids, I'll be able to name them anything I want. Figured Sonia would like some help though." Hiyoko said, smiling happily. Sylvia glanced up at the sky, seeing the bright orange rays of the setting sun.

"Hmm...how about, Lavenza."

"Lavenza, is that a book reference?" Daisuke asked curiously, causing the girl to nod.

"Yup...I'm sure you get the reference."

"Well yeah I do but...it's an odd name for a girl."

"So is Serendipity." the mathematician replied.

"Lavenza is a beautiful name...I'll keep it. Little Serendipity, Ventus and Lavenza. I think they'll love those names when the time comes." Sonia said, placing her hand over her belly, a heartwarming smile on her face.

"This has been...a very long, and strange...horrifying, and beautiful day. I think I just wanna eat something and go to bed." Daisuke said, holding back a yawn.

"Same here...I want nothing more than to take a piss and then stuff my face with food. I'm sure Sonia wants to eat everything in sight after puking for six days straight."

"Hiyoko! You need to have more eloquence, how do you expect to be a Grand Duchess if you keep acting improper?" she asked, causing the girl's eyes to light up. She grabbed a hold of Sonia's collar, pulling her down for a kiss.

"Ahem...this is awkward." Sylvia said, earning a laugh from Daisuke.

"Yeah a little bit, but I've grown used to it...and I'm happy whenever they do it."

"Because you're a perv." the pinkette said, elbowing the story teller.

"Maybe just a tad...say Sylvia, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Hmm? Sure, what is it?"

"Um well...there's someone I know that has a certain kind of appreciation for...an interesting part of the female body. Maybe...lift up your arms more often?" he asked, causing her to quirk a brow.

"I...guess?"

"Awesome...I'm sure you'll make her day. Let's go get something to eat...if you'd like to wait in my cabin, I can get you your food. I'm sure the others are still getting over what happened today."

"That would be for the best. I doubt anyone would like to see me right now, thanks Daisuke, you're sweet." the mathematician said, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. He perked up a bit, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Come on then, I'll get you a big slice of chocolate cake, I know it's your favorite." he said with a wink, causing her to flush. She smiled, giving him a nod.

" _I feel so wrong about this...I'm nothing more than an AI...and here I am breaking a taboo. But it does feel nice to have him hold me like this...in this game of Hope and Despair, where anything can go wrong...I'd rather be with him and die, then be without him and live. You aren't gonna win Junko...I'll make sure you meet your maker soon."_ she thought, as she leaned against the boy, resting her head on his shoulder as he walked. For now, she would enjoy this feeling of hope, because she couldn't do anything else in the real world. Her reality had ended over a year ago, but they didn't have to know that.

 _ **Chapter 3: The Urban Jungle and Choppy Seas (End)**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 13**_

 _ **Days Remaining on the Bomb: 15**_

 _ **Restoration at 50%**_

 **Hope Fragment Status Window**

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 4**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 4**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 4**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 2 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 3**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 3**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


	33. The World Still Ravaged by Despair

**A/N:**

 **Well guys, here's that Interlude, cumming right at ya! This is gonna serve to split the story, as the first half has already happened, and now only 3 chapters remain. It's like the Titanic, once it strikes the Iceberg, you hit that second part where the ship starts sinking. Consider last chapter the Icebeeg and the ship is starting to sink, if you want to that is.**

 **I'm not sure when I will be posting Chapter 4's first Act, as I am currently writing the second prologue for Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing. I'm not introducing all of the OC's at this point, just a couple of the ones that have been accepted along with some of the other cast members. Friendly reminder that you got a few days left, and I still have one faculty slot open. There is one female slot open as well so whoever wishes to send an OC, feel free to send one.**

 **Well...I'll leave you with this nicely baked Lemon Pie, now you'll all have to decide if it's Lemon or Lemon Cream Pie...huehuehuehuekek...**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Interlude

The World Still Ravaged by Despair

"Akane Owari, Gundam Tanaka and Ibuki Mioda have all fallen into a coma. Furthermore, it seems Mikan was attacked within the simulation. Her avatar was close to deletion, but it seems as if the virus kept her alive. I surmise that it is aware of her survival in the Hope's Peak Academy Killing Game." Junko said softly, as she spun around to look at Makoto.

He stood next to Kyoko, her aunt and fellow member of the Future Foundation. Yuno and Sayaka had left with a detachment of Remnants, heading toward Hope's Peak Academy. They had a need to return to their former prison, and they had left their friends in charge. Junko Kirigiri was annoyed that her father hadn't left her in charge, but she also understood why. No one would leave a four year old little girl in charge of an operation like that. No matter her mentally sound she was, no matter how intelligent she was. It was also due to the fact that she was Junko Enoshima's daughter. They were all expecting her to snap, as if she were under some control, or were some animal that was trained on command. Her long strawberry blonde locks were tied up into twin tails, no matter how much she tried not to look like her biological mother, she would always have her looks. Though she had been considering dying her hair violet like his father, though he had immediately shut that idea down.

"What's the mental condition of those that have fallen into a coma?" Kyoko asked softly. She was being professional, something that really didn't appease Junko at the moment. She slid her finger across the screen of her tablet, showing her the results from within the pods that had the former Ultimate Despairs.

"They show minimal brain activity. It seems as if they've all been lulled into a dream. Their body is still functioning, if only disconnected from reality. I believe they're in some sort of virtual limbo, unable to leave the Neo World Program, but unable to return to it as well."

"Is there a way to bring them out of it? What's Akira doing right now?" Makoto asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"I'm not exactly sure if we can bring them out of it. Akira can run maintenance and security on this system all she wants. It isn't going to eliminate the fact that their avatars were deleted. It's had a negative effect on all of this, been allowed to roam too far. I'm afraid at this point, we're going to have to go with the Nuclear option."

"Termination? Is that the only way?" Kyoko asked curiously, earning a nod from the little girl. She turned toward the large computer, keeping the Neo World Program alive.

"It has to be done...I have recently discovered something else that we didn't account for. It seems the effects of wiping their memories before all of this is starting to affect their psyche. Originally, this was meant to give them a fresh start, to create new memories and forget their despair. But look at what I found while running diagnostics last night. It popped up after the end of the Third Class Trial." she said. She jumped up onto a chair, pulling out a hidden keyboard. She typed a few things onto the keyboard, causing something to pop up on the screen, a bar that was currently at 50%.

"What is that?" Makoto asked, brows furrowing as he looked at it.

"This Uncle Makoto, is a restoration bar. It was created by the virus...it seems as if that virus, reverse engineered our program. It made copies of their memories, and is now currently in the process of restoring them."

"That would explain why they're all acting so weird. How Sonia, Hiyoko and Daisuke were able to get into a relationship. How Takane lost an eye, why Gundam was spurred to kill. Their real emotions are blending in with those memories. They're beginning to forget the metaphysical, they'll see those memories and slowly start asking themselves whether it's real or not." Kyoko muttered, placing a hand on her chin as she glanced at Kamakura's pod.

"Could this be what he meant? The final war between Hope and Despair? If that's so why let Hajime be in control?" Makoto asked.

"That's one thing I haven't been able to figure out. The Neo World Program was able to pull out memories that were buried deep within the subconscious. That is true for everyone...while those memories were already present in the others, they had a greater effect on him. The Hajime Hinata I read about was weak, pathetic. He viewed himself as useless in our world, because he was born without talent. This Hajime is strong, formidable, hopeful. He cares about his friends, to the point where he might consider his options."

"Hmm...that is true about all of them. Already, Daisuke has shown sides of his despair side. He wouldn't have talked about murder openly, and yet he said he's willing to abuse Sonia and Hiyoko's weaknesses in order to do what he must. It hasn't gotten to either of them yet, but I fear it might get to the others." the Ultimate Detective said, frowning as she tugged on her glove.

"Yes...some have more things to fear than the others." the Ultimate Lucky Student mumbled, his eyes drifting towards Nagito's pod. He had memories of the older teen, and how wild his luck was. It was almost as unpredictable as he was.

"There is one more thing we must address, the purpose of my suggestion. We have to pull the Ultimate Princess out of this simulation as fast as possible."

"Why is that? Didn't you say last night that everything Monokuma said was a lie?"

"It was an assumption Auntie. I was able to run a scan of her body while in the pod, you'll be surprised at the results." she said, turning the tablet over to the Detective. It was showing the results of Sonia's medical exam, causing the woman to go wide eyed.

"Pregnant...she's really pregnant?"

"Mhmm...three little buns happen to be in her oven. She is currently twenty-four weeks pregnant. However the simulation is translating that outside information a bit differently. Since the initiation of the slowdown, they're sense of time has been warped. It has been months outside while it's been days for them. She'll be full term soon."

"Dear god...if Sonia gets killed in the system and she falls into a comatose state..."

"We won't be able to save those children. They're the hope of our world Uncle Makoto. Which is why I have decided to propose an alternative. The Neo World Program was created by three individuals, though two of them are deceased. I asked Mr. Taichi Fujisaki to create another bio-metric pod, which arrived early this morning. This is in a series of pods that cannot be hacked by the virus. IE, if you die in the game, you'll be able to leave, as if it was just a simple game over." Junko said, glancing at the other side of the room. Kyoko's eyes locked on the pod, that had been hooked up to the machine currently running the NWP.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

"Yes...none of them are aware of the emergency shutdown sequence. However, it seems they will not be able to access the necessary code either. This program was designed to help people recover, a moot point these days. The original password is null and void, however the shutdown sequence can still be initiated, if the secondary password is entered manually." Junko said, bringing up a few pages on her tablet, which she showed to the two Foundation Members.

"A new password...that has to be entered manually. That means they'll have to head to the Data Processing Room within Hope's Peak Academy. Once the activate the Graduation System, as long as they want to leave the program, they'll be able to initiate it." Makoto said firmly.

"That's also the thing though...convincing them that it's all a program will be a lot harder. Especially with that restoration bar...should it reach 100%, I believe the full scale of their memories may hinder their psyche. It'll shatter them, to the point where they'll fall to despair. Ultimately, that's what Junko wants...it's why she's within this simulation. It's also why we need an outside party to go inside. They need to be convinced, and an outside party is our only choice." Junko said, a small frown on her face. She glanced back at the bar, seeing it had risen to 51%. She had only shown them one bar, had she shown them all 18 of them, she wouldn't know how they would have reacted.

"Have you discussed this with Yuno yet?" Kyoko asked curiously, causing the little girl to shake her head.

"Had I discussed it with my father, he would have likely insisted on going himself. Our leaders are all inside the Program, if he goes inside as well, we'll be heavily crippled. Though his pod can't be hacked, he'd still have a great risk of being killed by one of them. Especially if they find him on a new island acting as if he had been there the entire time." Junko said, her eyes drifting back toward the empty pod.

"Who should we send in? I would recommend Erika, but I doubt that would be good for Daisuke right now." Makoto said, his thoughts falling on the Ultimate Storyteller.

"It can't be any of Class 79. We need them all here to help us...I was considering Tsubaki, but she's a bit busy on Campus at the moment. No...I believe we might need an upperclassmen for this. I've already spoken to her, and she's agreed to join them in the simulation." Junko said, causing the two to frown.

"Who are you talking about? All of our upperclassmen are dead, save for those from Class 77A."

"Ah...but that's the thing isn't it Uncle Koto! Sometimes you have to put your cards on the table. But other times you have to make sure they're all face down! It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you outright would it?" the little girl said, giving the boy a grin and a wink.

"Ugh...there's so much of Junko in her that it makes me gag. I'm gonna take a walk, we have to ensure the Foundation is at bay. I also need to keep tabs with Headquarters, I heard they're preparing to send a team to Morning Hope Academy. We have mere days before that Killing Game is set to begin." Kyoko said, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she walked away.

"I apologize, Kyoko is still getting over what your mom did to her father. She talks about it a lot when we're alone, but she's just an enigma."

"It's alright...daddy warned me that auntie was like that. But I am quite intrigued...mother was always so mediculous when it game to planning. Her Ultimate Despairs did spread across the globe. However I can not surmise any reason for this game. I also am not aware of who it is that's planning it."

"Mukuro and Junko planned the one at Hope's Peak Academy. They let us live for a year, got to know us, killed the Headmaster and put us through that hell. She broadcast everything throughout the world. It was really embarrassing to be honest, especially for Yuno and Sayaka...they're trying to forget, but I think everyone that knows what Sayaka and Yuno did."

"Come and get it big boy~" Junko said, perfectly mimicking her mother's voice. Makoto's eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly.

"Don't you ever say that near her. I think your mother would die if she heard you."

"Hehe...I know. Don't worry Uncle Koto, I'm not going to say anything to Momma...but we do have to figure out who's planning that game. I don't think it's anyone we know." she said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I do know of a few Ultimate Despairs that were turned by Daisuke. But all of their bodies were recovered from Towa City. It could be that she had agents prepared for this sort of thing. They probably branched out, tried getting into each and every one of Hope's Peak Academy's charter schools. That means Hope Hills High School in Vancouver and Rising Hope University in Paris, France are most likely going through something similar." Makoto said firmly.

"I see...so the lockdown order wasn't exactly for Hope's Peak Academy, it was for all of the schools. The Steering Committee had that much of a reach outside of Japan?" Junko asked.

"It's crazy to think that...a group of dusty old men could be responsible for maintaining so many schools. Hell, I think they were planning on building a base on the moon. Heard they had scouted an Ultimate Astronaut who was gonna be the first kid launched into space. Course all of that is null now...considering the despair that's running around. Maybe one day we can still achieve that, I have hope that everything will be fine."

"I can see why they named you the Ultimate Hope...you see the light at the end of the tunnel. You guide people to it...we're going to beat this Uncle Koto...we will. Junko Enoshima's reign is over. I just hope those kids will be able to survive their Killing Game. The way it stands, Morning Hope Academy is far too well fended...it'll prove difficult to get inside."

"Yeah...I know, but we will...Kizakura tried getting us out of Hope's Peak...he almost did it. I'm sure someone is going to do the same...our network isn't that good, but Hope's Peak Academy is known world wide. I'm sure there are Ultimates in America currently working to free those hostages." Makoto said, a smile on his face.

"You really are one hopeful boy aren't you? I wonder...will Uncle Makoto and Auntie Mikan give me cousins? I want to play with other kids."

"Eh? Maybe eventually...besides, your Auntie Sonia has three babies on the way. You can play with them too."

"Hmm...that's true, but they'll be prissy Princesses and Princes. They'll all probably have a stick up the butt. Anyway, I believe it's time for me to retire for the evening. I plan on sending our interloper into the simulation in the morning. She's been trained at the moment, so I'm sure everything will be fine." Junko said, walking past the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Wait...aren't you gonna wait for your dad to check in?"

"Nah...send him my regards. I'm really tired, and I wanna take a nice hot bath with my duckies." she said, giving him a wave as she left the Pod Room. Makoto shook his head, glancing back at the Restoration Bar, which currently sat at 51%.

"She really is like Junko isn't she? But there's so much of Yuno there too..there's only one person who has violet eyes like that." the boy mused, chuckling to himself.

 _ **xxx**_

"Have you found anything Sayaka?" Yuno asked, glancing over his shoulder at his fiancee.

"Nothing yet I'm afraid." the blue haired girl replied, a frown on her face.

The two former students had come back to Hope's Peak Academy, hoping they could get some information. It had been weird being back inside the school that had held them prisoner for so long. The iron plates were still in place, the air purifier was still being fixed, making it very hot in the academy, and the guns had been locked and loaded, in case something bad were to happen. The entire campus had been on lockdown, by the Remnants of Hope. They had so many members walking throughout the entire campus, that the Future Foundation hadn't bothered to do anything. It was clear who the school was being governed by, at least for now.

The violet haired young man glanced at his fiancee, the former Ultimate Pop Sensation. She was sitting against the headmaster's desk, a thick file in her hands. She had taken off her blazer, remaining in her sleeveless blouse and skirt. Her long blue hair cascaded down her back, her bangs secured by one of the Kitty Barrettes he had given her long ago. She looked absolutely beautiful, though the frown on her face was disheartening. It was nothing he could do, since they hadn't found anything at all.

He glanced around the Headmaster's Office. He remembered the day he had come to the academy for the first time. He had been called there by his father. He hadn't been scouted by Kizakura like most of the other students, he had been extended the olive branch. Mostly because his grandfather Fuhito had trained him well. He had been working as a Private Investigator, doing the dirty work that most people wouldn't do. He had little experience on the field, yet he always managed to get the information that he needed. It was how he had met various people on the force...how he had met Junko Enoshima as well.

 _(Flashback)_

Hisashi frowned as he leaned back against a bus stop. It was raining out, and it was cold. He had been following a lead on a case he had been working on for awhile. But the lead had lead him nowhere, and his client was beginning to get on his nerves. He worked better when he didn't have people breathing down his neck. But getting constant phone calls, asking him when he would deliver results was grating. He was considering just cutting his losses, forgoing the huge pay he was going to get for some peace and quiet. He reached into his leather jacket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one of the sticks from within and lit the end of it, sucking a generous amount of nicotine and other toxins into his body.

"Hah...it's no wonder people smoke these things. Thought Hagakure's lead would lead me somewhere. Maybe that woman has more booze in her head than I give her credit for." he mused, glancing at the dark skies. It was raining out, so he was going to be stuck under that stop for awhile. He felt his phone buzz, and quickly reached into it, looking at the caller ID, his client. He frowned, taking the call.

"Kirigiri Speaking."

" _Oh thank god, I thought you were going to ignore me."_

"Madam, I've told you already...while I'm on the job, I need to be free of distractions. I know you want me to find the people who killed your son. But I can't do it if you keep calling me every minute of every day. I'm following a lead right now, and I'll inform you when the time comes."

" _Oh but..."_

He hung up the call, almost wanting to snap his flip phone in half. He would have considered it as well, he had enough money for a new one. But he also knew getting rid of his secret lines was bad for business. He took another drag of his cigarette, expelling another cloud of smoke. He glanced over his shoulder, hearing footsteps approaching the stop.

A young woman had taken refuge under the stop, holding a bright pink umbrella in her hands. She was a bit taller than he was, most likely due to the black leather boots she was wearing. She was a very beautiful young woman, ivory colored skin, long strawberry blonde hair tied into curly twin tails. She was wearing a leopard print jacket, under it being a white blouse that did little to hide her chest. Despite it being cold out, she was wearing a pleated skirt, and thigh high black stockings. She had been busy looking at her smart-phone, and hadn't even noticed him. He frowned, glancing away from the girl.

" _Wonder what a cute girl like that is doing out here this late. Maybe I should tell her the buses shut down an hour ago."_ he said, pulling his cigarette from his mouth.

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you waiting for a bus?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am...that's why this is called a bus stop silly." the girl replied, not looking away from her phone.

"The buses shut down for the night, I'm afraid." he replied, dragging on his cigarette. She looked up from her phone, her light blue eyes meeting his violet ones.

"You're kidding right?"

"Fraid not Miss."

"Balls...now I gotta call a damn cab." she cried in annoyance. She closed her umbrella, sitting down on the bench as she started typing on her phone screen. The boy watched her with interest, impressed with how fast she was typing.

"That's impressive...you ever think of entering a speed texting contest?"

"Pfft...maybe. I'm a model, I don't have time for that kinda stuff."

"Oh? Wait...I think I've seen you before, what magazine was it? Vague?"

"Yup yup! I was on the cover of that magazine this month. I'm the Ultimate Fashonista after all. Being a model is what I was born for!" she said happily.

 _"Ultimate Fashonista...oh, I see."_

"Hope's Peak Academy then...you're an alumni?"

"Yeah, part of the incoming 78th Class. We had orientation, and everything, but my scumbag manager booked a fashion show in Paris. So I'll be leaving in about two weeks. I won't be back for a long time too." she said with a frown, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers.

"That's a shame...you won't be able to have fun with your classmates. I've met a few of them before."

"You have?" the girl asked curiously, stopping her texting to look up at the boy. He expelled another cloud of smoke, glancing up at the swirling clouds.

"I don't like speaking about this, but yeah...I met the incoming class. My father happens to be the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. I was invited to join Class 78A, but I turned him down. I'm too young, and I'm still developing my own talents."

"Oh? What's your talent then?"

"I'm the Ultimate Private Investigator...I'm currently working on a case. My client though...she's a bit of an annoyance. Her kid died, wants me to find the guys that did it, says law enforcement isn't doing shit. I'm inclined to agree, but she won't let me work. I'm just fucking stressed right now." Hisashi said, flicking the ashes of his cigarette.

"Stressed? So you gotta suck cancer into your lungs because you're stressed?" the girl asked, standing up from her seat.

"Huh...what are you...hey! I wasn't finished with that!" the boy cried, watching the Fashionista toss the cigarette into a puddle.

"Smoking is bad for kids, especially young ones like you. I gotta look out for my Underclassmen after all. My name is Junko by the way, what's yours?"

"Hisashi."

"Hisashi? That's a cute name, I'm gonna call you Sashi from now on."

"Please don't." the boy said, a firm look on his face. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, but his mother tended to call him that as well. Junko giggled, giving him a smile.

"Uh-uh...you're Sashi to me now. Hmm...you said you were stressed out right? Well, there aren't anymore buses and I'm loaded with cash. Wanna go somewhere fun?" the girl asked, wiggling her brows a bit.

"Somewhere fun? What do you mean by that?" he asked. She grabbed a hold of his arm, grabbing her umbrella and flicking it open.

"I'm gonna pop your cherry detective boy, you're lucky you caught me on a good day. I don't do this service for just anyone. Only the finest Love Hotels will do for friends of the Ultimate Fashionista!"

 _(Flashback ends)_

Yuno grit his teeth, squeezing the file in his hand tightly. Sayaka looked up from her own file, as the boy had remained silent for awhile. She had assumed he had found something interesting, but the expression on his face told her otherwise. She set her file down and walked toward him, placing a hand on his cheek. He looked up at her, blinking a few times.

"Sorry...just thinking about the past."

"The killing game?" she asked softly.

"No...I was thinking about her." he said with a frown. She looked at the file in his hands, seeing he had been looking at Junko Enoshima's profile. She was smiling in that picture, flashing a peace sign to the camera.

"Looking at her now...you'd never believe she was capable of ending the world."

"Yeah...she seems so...sweet and innocent. She had this bubbly personality that could always make you smile. Even when you were feeling down...I just can't believe it was all fake."

"Yuno...I understand how you feel...no I can't say that. I understand how you feel about her being fake...but this doesn't stem from that does it. You were in love with Junko at one point right?" Sayaka asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"You might call me stupid, but I caught feels. I guess that's true for anyone willing to 'pop your cherry' as she so eloquently put."

"Hehe...that's true. I caught feels the first time we were together...remember? That summer trip we went on with class 77? I always imagined our first time being magical. But having sex on the beach, the stars shining brightly. I think that night was when I truthfully fell in love with you. With everything about you, I had been in love before, but that cemented it in my heart." she said.

"Hmm...either that or you just liked the feeling of my sausage in between your buns."

"Yunosuke! Don't fucking say that sheesh! There are others patrolling the halls!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushing bright red. The young man smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I know, I just like seeing you get flustered." he said. She gave him a scowl, mumbling a swear before walking back to where she was. He snapped Class 78's file closed, placing it back in the shelf.

"Hmm...all of these files were recovered from the secret room in the boy's bathroom. Surely Junko would have tampered with them...the School Network is in shambles too. New Hope's Peak Academy suffered heavy damage, their records are beyond lost at this point."

"I know...but we gotta find something, I have hope that we will!" Sayaka said happily.

"Heh...maybe it should be you carrying the mantle of Ultimate Hope instead of me." Yuno said, grabbing a hold of Class 79's file. He pulled it out, causing another binder to fall to the ground. He frowned as he grabbed it, looking at it.

"Huh...Hope's Peak Academy Class 79A profiles?" he read outloud. He placed it on the desk, looking at the file in his hand.

"What's that one?"

"Class 79B...I'm confused, wasn't there only one Class 79?"

"Yeah, you're class. You're father introduced them to all of us...weeks before the end. I heard the Ultimate Scout couldn't find enough to make two classes, so the ones he found were placed in 79." Sayaka said. Yuno opened the file, seeing Erika Del Rio's profile was first.

"Erika Marie Del Rio, Ultimate Fashion Designer. This young woman has shown skills with fashion. She has designed twenty three different ensembles in four days, and has been able to sow up dresses with scraps. Shows a great deal of coordination with a needle, and is able to knit anything from memory. Has also shown the ability to identify different types of cloth. When tested, she was able to identify a scarf made with Ramie, Silk and Polyester among those made with Cotton."

"Wow...I didn't think Daisuke's sister could be that talented with Fashion Designing." Sayaka said.

"Yeah...she was the real deal. She designed some ties for me and dad, but never got around to making them. Hmm...there's the profile on Misa Nishimori, capable of speaking and understanding animals. She sees them on a different spiritual level, and has mentioned being able to speak with them through aura. Vanessa La Rouse, Ultimate Lucky Student, transferred from Paris, France. Has shown a great deal of luck even from a young age, capable of accurately guessing a coin flip, thought to be impossible to be accurately done. Akihiko Shouji, Ultimate Surgeon, was able to operate three people at the same time and save their lives with ease..."

"All of your friends are very talented Yuno...I'm glad you still have them all."

"Yeah...most of them at least, I don't think I'll be able to forget what happened here though. It's this file that has me troubled though." he said, closing the file for his class. He opened the one for Class 79A, flipping to the first file.

It showed a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders. She had musical note pins attached to her hair, keeping her bangs out of her eyes. She was wearing a bright pink sweater vest, emblazoned with the emblem of her previous school. She was wearing a matching pale pink plaid skirt, short white crew socks and black Mary-Jane shoes. She had a pink backpack around her shoulders, her bright pink eyes filled with joy. Yuno also noticed she had an ahoge, much like Makoto and Hajime had.

"Not to say anything, but this girl screams protagonist to me." Yuno said.

"Hmm...I can see why...Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist. From a young age, Kaede has been playing music for everyone in her family. She composed her first song at the age of three, and was playing symphonies at the age of five. She is thought to be a modern day Mozart, able to encapture the hearts of millions via the use of 88 Ivory Keys. She once played for royalty on an electric keyboard, and was able to reproduce a sound so similar to a Grand Piano, that she was named an honorary Duchess of the Court, and was invited to play for large events. Kaede Akamatsu was scouted by Koichi Kizakura on October 9th 2015...this is three years ago." Sayaka said, her eyes widening a bit.

"So, they were scouted before our lockdown...but I don't remember them being here...why is that?" Yuno asked. The girl flipped to the second page of her profile, eyes widening a bit.

"Kaede Akamatsu has been invited to check the campus of a charter school. This school is under the Hope's Peak Academy system. These privileged students will be allowed to study away from Japan in our sister Academy in the United States of America. For one year, Kaede Akamatsu will share her talents with the American people. Student files have been transferred to Morning Hope Academy."

"Jesus Christ...this is why they weren't introduced. I see...the Steering Committee was already starting to crumble when our class was introduced. People were going missing. They kept these kids hidden from everyone, in a vain attempt to save their lives. They probably thought shipping them overseas would be easier...as they had already failed with Class 76B."

"So you mean to tell me these kids were sent to America just as Hope's Peak Academy was beginning to fall?" Sayaka asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yes...that is the likely scenario...they probably masked their departure. That's why no one knew about it, I'm sure my dad knew them too. He had to have met them at some point. Maybe, in trying to save face he did this, as a means to get them out of the country. He probably knew something bad was gonna happen, the less victims that are around the better. Of course he couldn't have known Morning Hope Academy was gonna be subjected to the same shit we went through." the Private Investigator said.

"Junko said she broadcast this all over the world...what if she broadcast it to Morning Hope Academy. What if she had them watch all of us kill each other, only for them to get their memories wiped? That's just awful!"

"We can't just theorize Butterfly...we have to act. We finally have a lead on who's in there. Of course the American Class is a blank, but we have to get our students back." he said firmly. Sayaka giggled, giving him a smile.

"Our students? Since when are you the Headmaster here?"

"Makoto left me in charge of Hope's Peak Academy while he supervises the Neo World Program. For all intents and purposes, I am the current Headmaster. I think dad would like that." he said, giving her a smile. Sayaka smirked, grabbing a hold of his tie.

"Well Headmaster, I think it's time we break in this desk. Would you allow me to be your Headmistress?"

"Always."

 _ **xxx**_

She groaned as she woke up, finding herself strapped to a chair. She looked around, seeing that she was actually in a police station. She remembered, having come here when she heard the police had made a camp and were well armed. Gunshots filled the room, making her scream. The lights above her flicked on and off, foot steps filling the room. She opened her eyes, in time to see the glowing crimson eyes of the Ultimate Despair.

"So glad you're awake dear, wouldn't want you to be asleep for the festivities."

"D-Daisuke?" she asked, earning a chuckle from the boy as he stepped into the light.

It hadn't been long, but the boy had definitely changed. His hair was mattered, his face covered with cuts. He had blood smeared on his leather vest, the uniform of the academy still clinging onto his body. His messenger bag was also coated with dried blood. If it bothered him, he didn't show it. He stopped before the girl, tracing his finger over her jawline.

"How is it that you've avoided my sight for so long? It's only been three weeks or so...are you enjoying it? The seeds of despair that we're sowing for the world?" he asked.

"This isn't like you...what happened, you were fine the last time I saw you, but now...you turned into this!" she snapped.

"Ah, a simple change of character for little old me. I'm sick of stories that end in happy endings. In this story, everyone is going to feel a massive dose of despair, men, women, children...everyone will feel the feeling that we felt. The feeling that we felt when she ripped her out of our lives." he grit, clenching his hand tightly.

Sylvia noticed the necklace around his neck for the first time. The charm was a glossy eight bit spaceship, one that looked like the ship from the game Gala Omega. She remembered, seeing that same spaceship on one of his friends. She suddenly understood what had turned him so violent.

"It was her right? [ _Redacted_ ] was killed, and you and your class were forced to watch it. That's what turned you into Despair!" she said.

"Hehe, it seems you've read the summary then? That is true... _[Redacted]_ was killed before us. But we didn't change, rather..we were liberated. Now we can do what we want...I'm spreading my wonderful stories around the world, no need to publish them. The people seem to be loving them, they love them so much the end up killing themselves!" he said gleefully.

She swallowed hard, not exactly knowing how to react. The boy before her was so much different than the one she had met. He used to be her best friend, the person that she couldn't live with out. And she didn't learn to appreciate him when she had the chance. All because of Ryusuke Fuji, she had listened to him blindly, and had caused him so much despair. All of it had rooted deeply in his psyche, and now that he had turned to it, she was scared for her own life. The boy tilted his head, a curious look in his crimson eyes.

"Something wrong sweetie? You look scared." he said.

"Something is wrong...and it's the way your acting. I wanted to find you, I should have found you before all of this...Daisuke, I'm sorry. I was such a bitch to you...all because your father forced me to do it. I shouldn't have done those things. I shouldn't have driven you to almost suicide, I shouldn't have caused you despair! I'm sorry." she said.

"Hmm...this wasn't in the rough draft...oh, you think apologizing to me will erase what you've done in the past. Sweetheart I remember everything, even before falling to despair! I know what you did to me, and what he has done to me." he said.

"Um...okay." she said.

"I just want you to know something, I am the ghost in the shadows, I am the fear of the dark, I am the murderer of apathy, an angel that's fallen, I am the psycho the sinner, I am what you can't escape, I am the splinter underneath your skin, I am a monster!" he sung gleefully, drawing a knife from his pocket.

"Please, you don't have to do this!" she cried, as he walked toward her. He sliced the zip ties holding her in place, giving her a smirk as he shoved the knife into her hand.

"Of course I won't, you will! Babygirl, bring the fucker in would you?" he cried out.

The door opened with a bang as Hiyoko Saionji walked into the room. She was pushing someone, a person who had a sack over their heads. She kicked him into the chair, stomping on his groin with her wooden sandals, causing him to scream. Daisuke strapped him to the chair, punching him across the face, sending the sack flying off his head. Sylvia's eyes widened, as she had come face to face with a badly bruised Ryusuke Fuji.

The man looked up, his lips bleeding as he caught the sight of his son and his fiancee. He shivered in fear, their grins boring into his mind. Crimson eyes glowing brightly as they just continued to stare.

"S-son...l-let's talk about this...l-let's not do anything hasty here." he said softly. The Ultimate Story Teller through a haymaker to his face, his head snapping back. Daisuke took a hold of Hiyoko's face, forcing her to face him.

"Do you hear that baby? That sweet despair coming out his mouth? He's scared shitless, scared because of what we're going to do to him. Actually, what your precious pawn will do to you." the boy said, pressing his lips onto Hiyoko's. She moaned gleefully, the taste of blood on his lips was driving her insane.

"What I will do to him? What do you want me to do?" Sylvia asked.

"That's simple you dumb bitch...you're going to stab the fuck out of him! If you want to survive, you'll have to kill daddy dearest. But you have to do it slowly, I want to see the despair on his face!" Hiyoko said firmly.

"No..this isn't something I want to do...this isn't like you two. You guys were in love, you guys were getting married!" Sylvia cried.

"News flash bitch, not every story has a happy ending. We had something precious to us stolen right before our eyes. Why shouldn't we spread the same feeling across this planet? They all need to know, not to fuck with me, not to fuck with our friends! _[Redacted]_ signed her own death warrant. When she leaves Hope's Peak Academy, I will be there to cut her fucking head off...so if you don't want me to cut yours off, you'll do what I tell you." he said, pulling a hacksaw from his bag.

"Sylvia don't do it...don't you dare kill me. I was your father once, and I still am!" Ryusuke shouted. The girl grit her teeth in anger.

"No you weren't! You used my mother as a tool, so that you could spread your misery everywhere. When you found out she had gotten half of my father's stocks, all you saw was money signs. It was all good business right? Well this will be just good business too!" she said, flicking the knife out of its sheathe.

"No wait...you can't do this...do you want to become a useless tool like Daisuke? Look at him, he's just _[Redacted]_ 's tool. She planned it all and yet look at them, her proxies!" he shouted. Sylvia paused, looking at Daisuke and Hiyoko, who were both watching her expectantly, looks of amusement on their faces.

"True, they are _[Redacted]_ 's proxies, but I would rather be an Ultimate Despair, instead of someone who fell victim _to_ Despair. Besides, he's the one who has the hack saw, and I value my life too much to die at their hands. So sorry...not sorry." she said, driving the knife into his abdomen. He let out a scream of agony, as she repeatedly stabbed the man in the chest. With every knife pull, more blood struck her face, bathed her hand, and made her feel alive.

"Sylvia...please...stop." the man begged, pain written on his face. The girl's pink eyes glittered brightly as she walked behind the man, placing the blade at his throat.

"Sorry daddy, but it's high time you pay for your crimes with death. Vaya con Dios." she said, slashing the knife across his chest The man let out a cry as his own blood drained from the cut, falling around his body in a pool.

"Excellent, now step aside!" Daisuke said, grabbing a baseball bat from beside him.

Ryusuke blinked once, as he saw his son spin the bat in his hand. The last thing he felt was a hard strike on his head. He let out a cry, as Daisuke rested the bat on his shoulder.

"Son...I'm...sorry." he said, a hazy look on his face. Daisuke leaned forward, holding a hand to his ear.

"Buddy you still there? You're trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a hit!"

"Daisuke...please stop!" Sylvia cried.

"Hmm, you know that isn't in my vocabulary...at least not anymore. Back to it!" the boy said, slamming his bat over the man's head again, a sickening crunch filling the room.

He lined the bat up again before taking a third hit, with all of his force. The man's head sailed across the room, striking the back wall with so much force it stuck into it. Blood poured from the man's neck like a fountain, making Daisuke relish in it. He continued to beat the body with his bat, sending blood in all directions. Sylvia just watched in horror at what he had done. She looked at her own hands, stained pink with blood. She let out a scream, dropping the knife.

"Christ, what did I do? What did you make me do?" she cried.

"I didn't make you do anything. You were free right? You could have walked out of here...I would have killed him regardless. But you weaved your own story, with that dinky little knife." Daisuke said, a proud smirk on his face.

"I think she did a good job, wanna have sex with her? We can make her our slave." Hiyoko suggested, earning a curious look from her fiancee.

"While she would make the best toy, I think we should ask Sonia first, alas she's currently bombing her country, and anyone who opposes her really. That sounds like fun actually, hopefully the rockets Takane designed are actually of use."

"Rockets...what the hell do you want rockers for?" Sylvia asked curiously, ignoring the fact that the two wanted to fornicate with her.

"We wanna blow up the moon! Sending chunks of space rocks all over the world would be amazing. Not to mention all of the despair a world without a moon could cause, there would be no tides, the oceans would swell and world wide flooding could occur!" Hiyoko said cheerfully.

"Jesus Christ you guys are insane!" Sylvia cried.

"Insane? Not really...the despair of watching her rockets fail should be enough...besides I wouldn't want her to actually blow up the moon. Blow a chunk of it out yes, not entirely." Daisuke said. He turned around, walking toward the door.

"By the way Sylvia, you've got about thirteen seconds before this place blows up, have fun finding an exit." the boy said, closing the doors after he and his fiancee left. The Ultimate Mathematician let out a scream as she ran toward the nearest window, diving through it, just as the building exploded.

 _ **xxx**_

Daisuke sat up, panting a bit as he clutched his head. He grit his teeth in pain, his brain feeling as if a hot knife had pierced it. He glanced around his room, his vision blurring a bit. It was night time, that much was obvious. The moonlight pouring through the windows served to light the room up a bit. He sighed, glancing down at his hands, focusing on his metallic hand a bit. Kazuichi had oiled it before he had gone to bed, saying that he was going to build him a better one soon. He felt something move beside him, and glanced down, noticing the familiar pink hair of the Ultimate Mathematician. She opened her eyes, looking up at the boy.

"Something wrong?"

"I just...had an odd dream." he said. She sat up, brushing the wrinkles `from her shirt as she did.

"What about?" she asked curiously, holding back a yawn. She swept her hair behind her head, pulling it into her usual side ponytail.

"This is gonna seem odd but...I think I killed my father." he said, causing her to gasp.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The dream I had...it was all so vivid. I kept saying something odd too, I was sowing the seeds of despair...that I was going to disembowel her for what she did to us. She killed someone important, but I don't know who...I don't know who _she_ even is. You were there, and so was Hiyoko...the skies were red...it smelled like death. He was strapped to a chair, I forced you to stab him...and then I bashed his head in with a bat. I relished in it...the fountain of blood pouring from his neck...I was just dancing in it as if it was fucking rain water." he said firmly, taking a shaky breath. Sylvia placed a hand on his cheek, giving him a firm look.

"You look at me sweetheart...none of that is real okay? All of that is nothing but a dream. A fabrication, done by the fucker who trapped us here. How could you have killed your dad when he was still alive? It's only been a couple of weeks remember?" she asked.

"No it hasn't...it's been at least three months. Sonia is twelve weeks pregnant...I could have done that...I kept saying we destroyed the world."

Sylvia frowned, looking away from the young man. He was right, everything he was saying was indeed the truth. It was a memory that he was getting back, one of despair. She didn't want to let him know that. She didn't want him to know that she remembered that vividly, as if it had just happened. She gave him a smile, leaning forward on the bed, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"It's not true...trust me okay? None of it happened...we're all still here. Your father is okay...and even if it is real...is it really that bad? He deserves to die."

"I agree...it's what I was saying that bothers me...I keep thinking back to World Ender...I feel like I was part of that...whatever it was." he murmured.

"No...that isn't true. Daisuke you are not a killer...you are a survivor okay? We both are...we're going to get through this shit. You, Hiyoko and Sonia will make it out of here alive."

"What about you? You talk like you aren't going to survive this shit!" the boy said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I was Gundam's accomplice...they'll suspect me...they'll want me dead. I know Nekomaru most likely wants to snap my neck." she said.

"I won't let it...you're important to me too Sylvia...just like Sonia and Hiyoko are important to me. I won't let you die in this shithole of an island, I'm not losing you to this Killing Game!" he said firmly. Sylvia smiled, capturing his lips in a kiss. It was soft and sweet, reminding her of the final kiss she had given him, when she had been shot by Junko. It had been the final memory she had of that world. Her heart was beating hard in her chest as she pulled away.

"Be with me...please." she said softly, her whisper making him shudder.

"Is this...what you want?" he asked back. The pinkette nodded, giving him a smile.

"Yes...it's what I want...I don't want to die a virgin...not again." she said. His brows furrowed a bit, but he shook it off, swallowing the lump in his throat. He knew he had done this with Sonia, and most likely Hiyoko...but this would technically be the first time he would be doing it consciously.

"Um...okay...do you want me to..."

"Yeah...it's fine." she said softly, glancing away from him. The boy reached a shaky hand to her blouse, quickly unbuttoning it. He bit his lip, slowly pulling the garment off, his eyes falling on the bright blue lacy bra she was wearing.

Her chest was rising and falling, her breathing becoming a bit ragged. He reached for her chest, placing a hand over her heart, feeling her warmth. The beating heart underneath her sternum, it was full of life and hope. Sylvia just looked at him curiously, not really saying anything. He reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it up over his head, tossing it to the ground. Sylvia stood up, pulling the zipper of her skirt down, allowing it to join her shirt.

"It's odd...seeing you wearing blue underwear...I thought you liked pink?"

"Blue is your favorite color...so I always wore it. In case someday we would do the deed." she said, flushing a bit. She reached for her stockings, causing the boy to grab her hand.

"Don't...stockings are my festish."

"Huh? I thought you wanted to have sex in a glass elevator?" she asked curiously, earning a wide eyed look from the boy.

"How did you find out about that?" he hissed, looking very embarrassed.

"You...you told me once." she said, biting her lip. He looked her over, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I suppose I did...you are my best friend after all." Daisuke replied.

Sylvia smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss. The boy reached behind her back, undoing the clasp of her bra, tossing it onto the floor along with their discarded garments. She released her hold on his lips, allowing him to see her naked chest for the first time ever. The boy swallowed the lump in his throat, ogling her breasts.

"They're so cute." he said.

"I'm happy you like them...they're C-cups...just how you like them." she said, pushing her chest out a bit. The boy rose his hand to her chest, shaking a bit as he stopped himself short. The pinkette rolled her eyes, grabbing a hold of his hand, placing it on her chest.

"It's okay...this is what I want." she said. While he was eagerly rolling her breast in the palm of his hand, she was undoing the button on his shorts, pulling out his member which was pulsing with blood.

"Oh my...I think I understand how Sonia got pregnant." she mused, grabbing a hold of his eight inch member. The boy chuckled a bit, watching her pump it a bit.

"Yeah...I think I do too...you can...you know."

"No...I never was one of that...I think I just want this inside me." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Well, since you pulled mine down, I guess I get to do the same to you." he said, grabbing the hem of her lacy panties.

"Wait...I uh..."

The boy's eyes widened a bit as he pulled her underwear down. The area above her entrance was covered with a small tuft of hair. It was a light color, almost blonde, that covered the entirety of her pubic area. He glanced up, a small smirk on his face.

"You aren't a natural pinkette?"

"What? You were expecting the carpet to match the drapes? Really?" Sylvia asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Huh...I guess I just have a thing for blondes, even when they dye their hair. It's fine sweetie, I don't mind a little bit of fur." he said, giving her a wink, as he ran his hand over her entrance. She groaned a bit, some of her fluids coating his hand.

"You are just an ass you know. I just don't like shaving that area, but I do shave everywhere else okay? That isn't an issue?"

"Honey, do you see me complaining? I'm pretty sure both Sonia and Hiyoko shave, it's fine if you don't. Keeps it interesting." he said. He lightly pushed her onto the bed, spreading her legs, eyes squarely on her precious jewel.

"Don't just look at it." Sylvia whined, her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just...it's beautiful, just like you. It's gonna hurt a little bit okay?" he asked. She gave him a nod, watching intently as he prodded her entrance with his member. His bulbous head slipped right in, quickly touching her barrier. She closed her eyes, feeling his hands tighten a bit as he pushed himself in.

She let out a little groan, expecting it to be a lot more painful than it was. She let out a small gasp, feeling her walls hugging his throbbing length. She could feel his warmth, his pulse...ever single heartbeat sent another shiver of pleasure through her. She grit her teeth a bit, throwing her head back slightly.

"I haven't even moved and you already came." Daisuke said, glancing at their joined genitals, seeing the glistening liquid now coating the base of his shaft.

"I guess...I'm just a squirter." she said, giving him a wink. He rolled his eyes, taking that as a go ahead.

He pulled out, slowly pushing himself in as he tried to set a rhythm. He shut his eyes tightly as he picked up speed, Sylvia's moans filling his ears. Her fingernails were digging into the skin of his good arm, her eyes glazed over with euphoria.

" _Is this what sex feels like? It's amazing...oh god I'm so in love with him."_ Sylvia thought, her head dropping back slightly. She reached an arm behind her head, tugging on her ponytail a bit.

"Daisuke...please go faster." she breathed, urging him on. The boy nodded, picking up a bit of speed.

"You feel so good Syl, you wanted to be my Princess right? I'll treat you just like a princess then." he said, slamming into her entrance. Each time their bodies met sent another wave of pleasure through her body.

"Ah...god, this feels amazing, you go on and fuck me Daisuke...fulfill any of your wildest dreams!" she cried. She was surprised with what she had said, it had been almost feral, definitely unlike her.

She didn't even feel herself being flipped over. Her face was buried in the sheets as he continued pounding her from behind. She moaned loudly, her voice being muffled by the bedsheets. Her mind was starting to go blank from how good it felt. It was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life.

"You like that?" Daisuke asked, slapping her firm ass, making sure to leave a nice handprint on her butt cheek.

"Yes! Run your hands down my back, dig your nails deep into my skin." she moaned. The boy nodded, leaving a series of deep scratches on her back, all of them trailing down to her hips.

They continued this for a few more minutes, with Daisuke feeling himself edging closer to the end. He pulled out of her pussy, Sylvia quickly turned around, latching onto his dick, almost like a newborn foal latching to its mothers teat. Her tongue swirled around his dick, as she sucked her own juices from his shaft, her tongue massasing his head. He grabbed a hold of her head, thrusting a few times before she released her hold on his dick, a soft pop filling the room. She grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him into the bed as she mounted him, a feral look on her face.

"I'm gonna rock your world Mr. Storyteller!" she said, clamping her mouth over his as she slipped back onto his dick. She moaned loudly in his mouth, pulling away as she sat up. Daisuke looked at the girl, being bathed in the moonlight. She undid her ponytail, letting her hair fall down her shoulders, the smile on her face, the pale light bathing her ivory colored skin, it made her look almost like a goddess.

True to her word, she started rocking his world. The bed beneath him creaked and groaned with every single one of her movements. She was completely in control, bouncing on his cock, a pleasurable grin on her face. He grabbed a hold of her plump ass, aiding in her crusade to claim his manhood. Tears fell down her cheeks with each thrust, a loud slap filling the room that was driving the two of them insane. Daisuke felt a pressure building at the base of his penis, causing him to sit up a bit.

"Sylvia baby, I'm about to cum."

"That's fine...go ahead, I don't mind bearing your child." she said, as she picked up a bit of speed. The boy groaned a bit, thrusting upward as he released his load inside the girl's womb. She let out a groan, finally reaching her own climax. She fell forward onto the boy, who wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Daisuke...for allowing me this." she whispered, practically asleep. He smiled, glancing at the ceiling.

"Thank you Sylvia...for being here, and keeping me sane...I gotta make this up to Hiyoko and Sonia though."

"Yeah...sorry...I'm sure Hiyoko wanted to be here tonight. She's all yours tomorrow, Sonia has you after, then I get to have you again." she said softly, kissing his cheek.

"Great...do I get a day off?"

"Sundays."

"But we don't know what day that is."

"Whoops."

"You girls are going to be the end of me." he mused, giving the girl a kiss on the forehead, grabbing the bedsheets. He wrapped them around the two, as Sylvia slid down beside him, resting her ear over his chest.

"I missed this...falling asleep to the beat of your heart."

"I missed have you here too...it's gonna be hard though. I only have two sides, I guess one of your girls is gonna have to snuggle a pillow." he said jokingly.

"I vote Hiyoko."

"Yeah, do you wanna die?"

"I think I'd like to have a brush with death, at least once."

"Don't ever change Sylvia."

"I'm not planning on it Daisuke."

 _ **Interlude: The World Still Ravaged By Despair (End)**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 13**_

 _ **Days Remaining on the Bomb: 14**_

 _ **Restoration at 51%**_

 **Hope Fragment Status Window**

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 4**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 4**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 4**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 2 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 4**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 3**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


	34. Chapter 4 Act: 1 The Amusement Park

**A/N:**

 **It might be a little too early to post this but fuck it, I'm not on any schedule at the moment. I haven't written anything beyond this chapter, as I have been working on Morning Hope Academy, along with another small story that I needed to get out of my head. I haven't really thought of a murder for this chapter yet, but I have a few things I am going to focus on for the first five acts or so. I am not using the Fun House in this chapter because honestly I fucking hated that part. But finding a replacement for it is also a bit challenging. I do hope you like whatever it is I cook up.**

 **I would also like to say that the final female slot has been filled for Morning Hope Academy. As well as the final Faculty slot, so as of now the SYOC is closed. I will be updating the story tomorrow so everyone knows. Though I will reveal the ful official cast on the 15th of October as promised. I uh...have several things up my sleeve with that story. Once the cast has been listed, I will be getting rid of the Application on the First Prologue and the Update pages, as I will be working on the Prologue chapters to introduce the full cast. It's gonna be a long ass prologue lol. But as I am still working on this, it will serve to tide everyone over until Chapter 1 Act 1 is written. For now, I do hope you can join me in the coming days, with this story and Morning Hope Academy. I do hope you like this very long chapter.**

 **I have a Discord as well, so if you want to discuss this story or any of the Danganronpa AU that I have written you can find me there. The tag is CelestialSkyDragon#5453. If you wanna message me on there, express your salt or just have a chat, then you can go ahead and join me. Well, I shall see you all soon!**

The School Trip of Mutual Killing

Chapter 4

Act 1

The Amusement Park Full of Hope

and the Academy of Despair

Junko sighed as she jotted something down in her tablet. She was sad that the tablet she had was out of date, especially since there were some that came with digital pens that would write more accurately than her finger tip. Her writing may not have been perfect yet, but she would be able to write faster with a pen then typing it out. Makoto and Kyoko, along with Byakuya were standing behind her, all three of them looking at the black pod which was currently open. She didn't exactly like when people watched her work. Normally, she wouldn't allow any Foundation Members around either, but since they survived the Killing School Life, they were the only ones that could. That and she considered them all family. She found Byakuya's talk about the stock market rather fascinating, and she had even created several graphs to restore it once the world was back to normal. She finished typing onto the tablet, swiveling to face the three adults.

"I know I've kept you waiting, ans for that I do apologize. Doing this without Mr. Fujisaki or Miss Akira is a bit challenging, but I managed. The firewall on this pod is almost impenetrable, we've also made it so it detects the virus. Do you have any questions?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I have a few...what are the repercussions of sending another person in? We already skipped the beta test and went right into the live program. What if this is only going to make it worse?" Byakuya asked, earning a frown from Makoto.

"I assure you, Uncle Byakuya. The repercussions of this are just the same as the others in the Program. However, should someone die within the game, while using this pod, they'll be ejected from the game. However in order to send another person in, the system would have to be reset. We have one shot at this, and I don't know how a new person will affect the others." Junko said firmly.

"I see...so that means they'll still kill each other regardless of our attempts. Wonderful."

"Must you always be so pessimistic? This is our only chance right now Byakuya. I'm sure you don't want to see three babies die, not to mention we need Sonia alive and not dead." Kyoko said, causing the young man to smirk, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I understand, I was just pointing out how vulnerable that person is. Novoselic is in shambles, and we require her aid, should we revive the Togami Corporation's base there."

"Of course...you only care about someone if there's something for you to gain." Makoto said with a sigh, shaking his head. He shifted his gaze toward Junko.

"Junko, we've been left in charge here until further notice. Yuno and Sayaka ended up finding some files that pertain to the people trapped within Morning Hope Academy. If you believe this is a good idea, then we have no choice but to go with it. However, we've decided to deactivate the Slowdown within the game. If more time passes outside, Sonia will be full term, and we can't risk her giving birth in that world." the boy said.

"You're right...if they are born in there, Monokuma might do something to them. Her mental state could be broken beyond repair and that isn't ideal to anyone. We are prepared to pull her out if we have too, but that is a last resort." Kyoko added, earning a nod from the little girl. She walked over to the Super Computer, typing a series of codes into the system.

"The deactivation of the Slowdown Sequence has been initiated. Time should once again flow as normal, so with each day that passes within, it match the ones in the real world."

"Okay...it's all we can do then. Now then, who was it that you decided to send in?" Byakuya asked curiously. Junko adopted a small smile on her face, reaching for her waist where she had a Walkie Talkie. She held it up to her lips, pressing the button down.

"Send her in, make sure she's clothed." the girl said firmly.

" _Copy that Mama Bird, Charlie Tango is on the move."_ a voice said, confirming the call. The former Ultimate students shared a look, all looking at the door expectantly.

It didn't take long, but the doors slid open, a tall young woman walking into the room. The three recognized her, as she was a former student of Hope's Peak Academy. She had light ivory colored skin, and beautiful light golden orange eyes. Her long blonde hair fell down to her waist, straight and neat, a small pin attached to her bangs, with a chibi character on it. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, which was a bit low cut, and had white flower prints on the front. She was wearing a pair of long blue jeans, her feet being completely bare. She had a blank look on her face, slowly blinking as she looked around the room. The corner of her mouth twitched a bit, as she remained still for a moment.

"This is your solution?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"Agent Howard, what are you doing here? I thought your detachment was set to head to sea?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"I named Aquamarine head of my detachment for the time being. She is currently with the rest of my class, working on a means to rescue part of the former 70th class. Some of the Marine talents are needed to restore our oceans. It was mostly because of this that I decided to name her leader though." she said, reaching into her back pocket for a letter, handing it to Byakuya. He unfolded it, skimming the words written on it.

"Your resignation? Why are you leaving the Foundation?"

"I only stuck around to keep an eye on Oliver. He's become nothing short of a zealot after Chihiro's execution. Toshiro was stabbed in the leg by him in an attempt to stop him. I wanted to save my classmates Mister Togami...but this has grown out of my control. The only ones left in my class are girls and Toshiro...everyone else is gone." Emma said, clutching her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry Emma...I know how much you miss Ryoutaro...I understand this might be hard for you. But Class 77 needs your help, are you sure you'd like to go in?" Makoto asked, earning a nod from the Ex-Ultimate Artist.

"Yes...I see them as siblings. I've been having flashbacks recently, of our paintball game. It was such a happy moment in my time...there are times that I lose myself in my work, all of my paintings are filled with so much despair...I just want this all to end." she said with a frown.

"And it will, we know it will Emma...though I'd like for you to reconsider leaving the Foundation. I'm sure your classmates aren't aware of this?" Kyoko asked, causing her to shake her head.

"They are not...though I'm sure Aqua is already figuring it out. It's why I didn't tell her I was coming to Jabberwock Island."

"Hmm...well you've been told everything about your mission correct? While we cannot give you full system control, you will be spawned with a special ID. Hopefully the virus doesn't identify it as a threat before you can reach the Trial site. Once you are there, you will have to convince the other students to join you in the ruins. Remember, in order to graduate and activate the shutdown sequence, they'll have to press and hold the green and blue buttons at the same time. It's a fail safe, in case one of them missing the timing." Junko said, grabbing her hand as she pulled Emma toward the pod.

"I have one question about this...is it alright if I take off my clothes?"

"Ugh...you are still on that?" Byakuya asked, causing the artist to look at him.

"My apologies Mister Togami. I believe the human body to be a beautiful piece of art. I just wish for the whole world to see it. I call it art, my friends call it nudism. It matters not to me, I am comfortable with who I am. There are times I do it...because I know Ryoutaro would have been blushing like an idiot. He really did know how to make me smile." she said, though her tone was sad, her face didn't show it. The had all come to understand how Emily Elizabeth Howard worked by now. She poured all of her emotions into her work, often times leaving her devoid of them. She had grown used to people calling her a living husk by now.

"While normally I wouldn't...I suppose being nude has no side effects. Though I would prefer it if you stayed clothed during the entire thing." Junko said, earning a frown from the girl.

"Fine...I'll keep my panties on." Emma replied, reaching for the hem of her shirt, pulling it off her body, her breasts springing out from underneath. Makoto's eyes widened, and Kyoko rapidly slapped her hand over his eyes.

"I see...perhaps there are some things that need to be appreciated." Byakuya said, his glasses glinting the nearby light, covering his eyes entirely. Emma didn't seem bothered by it, as she pulled her jeans off her body, revealing a pair of white panties underneath. She climbed into the pod, laying back on the bed.

"Now remember, originally, the 4th island was to be an amusement park. However, we got ahead of the program and were able to make various changes. The island itself is larger, the park takes up half of it, along with a small town. Your mission is to intercept the 77th Class, and gain their trust over the course of the next few days. Once you believe they trust you, you shall take them to the ruins of Hope's Peak Academy, to activate the Shutdown Sequence." Junko said firmly.

"Alright, I can handle that...my memories shall be intact correct?"

"Yes...avoid speaking of the outside world. To them, you are a girl who was set to be a part of the 77th Class. You woke up on the 4th island and have been on there the entire time, surviving in the city. Your clothes will be a bit disheveled to keep up appearances. For the love of god, keep your clothes on. If you wanna be naked, at least do it in your cabin. Speaking of which, your sleeping quarters will be located on the 4th island resort. Any further questions?"

"No...I believe I have everything I need. On the off chance my neck is snapped or I get stabbed, I will be ejected from the program correct?" she asked.

"Don't get morbid on us Emma, you'll do just fine." Makoto said encouragingly.

"Yes...it's set to do an emergency evacuation. You'll do fine okay...just relax and let the program do its work." Junko said, earning a thumbs up from the girl. Junko slowly started closing the pod, but before she closed it, she noticed a white garment flying out of the pod. She glanced up at the glass, seeing a small smirk on Emma's face.

"You damn artists...just for that, I'm getting rid of the art shop on the 4th island." the little girl said, typing a few things on her tablet. Emma rolled her eyes, allowing them to close as the sequence started. The pod locked in place, raising slightly, the edges glowing a bright green, a sign that the occupant was being put through the game.

"Alright, the next time you wake you'll be in the game...good luck, and godspeed, link start." Junko said, pressing the button on her tablet. Emma's body became still, her eyes closing as she was being placed inside the game. Everyone turned their attention toward the computer, seeing a loading bar appearing among the names of the current survivors.

"The system isn't rejecting, which is good...that means Monokuma can only change things from inside. Not how the game itself works." Junko said.

"We should keep an eye on those cameras, just in case something happens. Though I am quite sure Emma knows what she's doing, she wouldn't have volunteered if she hadn't." Kyoko said.

"What are her achievements again?" Byakuya asked curiously, still not impressed with the blonde artist.

"She single-handedly took out a small platoon of Ultimate Despair. She was also able to break out several hostages connected to our families and friends. She destroyed a factory manufacturing Monokumas, and she was able to stop a shipment of poisoned food made by the Ultimate Chef before the people ate it. She's saved thousands of people, that was before joining the Future Foundation." Makoto said firmly.

"Hmm...and in how many of those rescues was she naked?"

"All of them." Junko said, earning a giggle from Kyoko.

"She certainly is unique...her emotionless view on the world might help them out. She'll be able to approach them in a calm manner, and gain their trust. Let's just hope Daisuke doesn't plan on boning her too."

"Kyoko, you heathen!" Makoto cried, earning a shrug from the Ex-Ultimate Detective.

"What? As if you weren't on the edge of your seat last night. I think this might top Sayaka and Yuno."

"Come and get it big boy~"

"JUNKO!"

 _ **xxx(Jabberwock Island, Hotel Mirai)xxx**_

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

It was rather early in Jabberwock Island. The sun was slowly rising to the sky, the air was a bit still and cool, and the world looked absolutely peaceful. Daisuke and Sylvia had woken up a bit early, about half an our before the morning announcement in fact. Both had been used to waking up from it, but had never once woken up before it. They had split up to get showered and ready for the day. The two of them had been alone in the restaurant, having enjoyed some of the already prepared breakfast. Sylvia had brought a chessboard with her, in order to keep them busy. While Daisuke had preferred to write in his book, he did enjoy a good game of chess.

After what had happened on the third island, the boy had decided to stop wearing violet hoodies. He didn't have any more of them, having chosen to wear a blue tee shirt, a white snowflake on the front, the crest of the character Weiss Schnee from the anime RWBY. He was wearing a black leather vest over it, which Sylvia had said was tacky, but he liked too much to take off. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, held up by a white belt, along with his usual leather boots. His hair was neatly brushed, and he had his bag slung across his shoulder, resting beside him.

Sylvia had also decided to change her outfit as well. She was wearing a light pink crop top, with a bright blue heart over the front. It accented her breasts a bit, as they brought out the heart print on the shirt. She was glad her bra was strapless, because it wouldn't have gone well with the top itself. She was wearing a pair of white short shorts, rather than her usual skirt, underneath she wore pale blue leggings, along with her sneakers. She had straightened her curly pink hair, tying it into a straight ponytail at the side of her head. She wore a pendant around her neck, which Daisuke remembered giving her some years ago. She was also wearing Tanaka's muffler around her neck, the Dark Devas of Destruction nestled inside. He still didn't know how it was that they could sleep there. But Sylvia had said the muffler had pockets in the inside, which they climbed into.

It was a calm relaxing morning on a beautiful island paradise. Undisturbed by anyone. However the two teenagers knew it was far from that. They remembered vividly how Ibuki had been killed, how Tanaka had been burnt, and for Sylvia, the snapping locks that killed Akane. They tried not to think about it, but considering it was fresh in their minds, it made it a lot harder than they wanted. They wanted nothing more than to forget the tragedies that had taken place there, but both knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Sylvia smirked, grabbing her Queen and moving it forward, looking up from the board.

"Checkmate."

"Fuck...that's nine in a row." Daisuke muttered, seeing his Knight and King had been boxed in by the Queen. No matter what he did, there was no getting out of it.

"I'm just too good sweetie, it's a mathematical certainty."

"Ah...don't give me that shit." the boy mumbled. He stood up from his seat, walking over to the large kettle of water. He poured some into his cup, grabbing one of the man tea bags left behind.

"This is nice isn't it? Just us...no bad stares, no insults. Just the crisp morning air and smell of sea salt." Sylvia said, stretching her arms above her head. Daisuke came back, placing a cup of tea in front of the girl, along with the sugar.

"Yeah it is...but it isn't gonna last." he said, staring at the boiling liquid before him. Sylvia frowned as she grabbed her tea spoon, opening the sugar containing.

"Don't start getting morbid on me baby...we had a wonderful night, and I don't want you to ruin it." she said, pouting as she poured some sugar into her tea.

"I know...but you know I'm telling the truth. Won't be long until Monokuma introduces a new motive. Someone will kill, and then we'll have to go back into the Class Trial Courtroom. God...who created that game? It's just so sick and sadistic." Daisuke spat, sipping his tea. He grimaced a bit, remembering he hadn't sweetened it. Sylvia remained silent, glancing at the granules of sugar on the table.

" _If I told you it was you that created it, would you believe me? I guess not huh?"_ she thought, sipping her tea.

"So...do you know which hamster is which? Because I don't recall learning their names." Daisuke said, trying to make conversation. She nodded, clicking her tongue a bit, causing all four hamsters to pop out, jumping down onto the table.

"Ahahaha! Witness the ferocity that is the Four Dark Devas of Destruction! Supernova Silver Fox San-D, Mirage Golden Hawk Jum-P! Crimson Steel Elephant Mega-Z and the Invading Black Dragon Cham-P! They're powers are enough to tear this world asunder, Embrace Pandemonium! The Tanaka Empire shall prevail, his Dark Mistress will rule the world in his stead! Ahahahahaha!" Sylvia cried, crossing her arms before her, just like the Ultimate Animal Breeder had once done. The four hamsters mimicked the pose, despite that, small tears could be seen dripping from their eyes. Daisuke frowned, lip quivering a bit.

"That was so accurate...I'm gonna miss him."

"Yeah...me too. He left these little guys in my care...so I'll do my best to do him justice. Even if I have to start talking like him, I know it's to make these guys happy." she said, reaching into her bag. She pulled out some sunflower seeds, watching the hamsters gather before the small pile.

"They'll be just fine...we can take care of them together." the boy said, poking Cham-P's side. The fluffy brown hamster gave a small cry, practically jumping into his hands, still eating some of the sunflower seeds.

"What do you think we'll find on the fourth island?" Sylvia asked curiously, after a few minutes of silence. The two had finished their tea, contently watching the hamsters interacting with each other, or sleeping in Mega-Z's case.

"To be honest with you, I don't think I want another island to open up. It just gives us new places for murder. I didn't think the pizzeria would turn into our prison. But there's also the chance we may find a means of escape." he said.

"I doubt that...if there was a means of escape, we would have found it. We got planes with no engines. I'm sure we'll find boats that aren't seaworthy, or worse, more weapons." the pinkette said, frowning slightly. He placed a hand over her own, giving her a smile.

"No matter what, we'll be fine." he said happily, earning a flush from the girl, who's eyes fell back on the hamsters.

" _I sincerely hope that's the case."_ she thought to herself. She heard Daisuke clear his throat, making her look up.

"Would you cheer up if I sung you a song?"

"Eh? Why would you do that?" she asked curiously.

"Because...singing usually helps calm me down. You know I suffer from Agoraphobia right?" he asked, causing her to frown.

"You have a fear of other people? You seem to be handling yourself fine here."

"Yeah...but that's because we know each other from before. But if you were all blank slates, and I had never met you...I doubt I would still trust you. I believe in everyone you know...I know none of us are inherently bad. Even with all of the things that have happened, you're all my best friends. I will keep believing in you, even if one of you guys decides to end my life. I will believe until the very end...I have to keep hope alive after all." he said, giving her a grin. She giggled, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"You're so cheesy...fine, sing for me. Trip Innocent of D, it was my favorite song from High School DxD."

"Oh...god, I can't believe you put me through that anime." he said, earning a smile from Sylvia.

"You loved it. You couldn't stop talking about the lore of the show."

"What? Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils all fighting each other is pretty cool. Fine, you're lucky I remember the words." he said, glancing away from the girl. He licked his lips, taking a deep breath.

" _Majiwariau sen to tooku yobukakeru sora_

 _Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe..._

 _Yowasa nado kimi ni misetaku nai kara_

 _Kaze wo ukete furikitte susume..."_

The boy paused a bit, wrapping his hand around Sylvia's hand, eyes closed as he took another breath. She moved forward slightly, matching his own expression, both singing the chorus together.

" _Shoudou wo tokihanate! Kakemeguri tsumoru ishi_

 _Sono me wo wasure wa shinai_

 _Kioku wo yurasu DrawxDelete ashita ni kaeru ima wo_

 _Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai!"_

" _Itazura ni hohoemu shiroi toge no Maria_

 _Kizamareta kizuato umeteiko iro_

 _Honno sukoshi no yume wo se ni uketa nara_

 _Mamorinukeru kago yori mo tsuyoku_

 _Nayameru sekai no hate kodou ga_

 _takanatteeiku_

 _Musubareshi sei no negai_

 _Namiga ni nureru kimi ni kibou no ko egaku_

 _Kara_

 _Mata rinne suru tomoshibi kitto kono na wa kakegaenai!"_

" _Futashika na towa to kibou kasanetara_

 _Meguru omoi mune ni sotto fureta!"_

 _"Shoudou wo tokihanate! Kakemeguri tsumoru_

 _ishi_

 _Sono me wo wasure wa shinai_

 _Kioku wo yusaru DrawxDelete hikari ni_

 _tachimukaou_

 _Saa tatakai no maku ake sotto mune ni tsutau kurenai._

 _Sou zettai makerarenai!"_

The two were startled by the sudden clapping that filled the room. They both glanced to their left, seeing Monokuma standing at the edge of the table. He had that nasty grin on his face, his crimson eye glowing brightly. Daisuke's happy mood was instantly sabotaged with his appearance, a scowl appearing on his face. Even the Dark Devas seemed to grow fearful of the bear, though two of them were hissing at it. Most likely in anger and rage at what he had allowed their master to go through.

"Bravo! I say you two have beautiful singing voices. It would be a welcome sight to see someone tear those vocal chords out of your throats!"

"Do you ever say anything useful fuckface?" Sylvia snapped angrily. Her anger toward the bear was a surprise to Daisuke, and though mad, he found himself chuckling at her insult.

"Aw, thanks for the nickname dollface, I appreciate it. But remember this, neither of you thought to find a good place to shag last night. I managed to record the action despite the dark. I could get quite a lot of money for that tape. You should consider being nicer to me." the bear replied, extending his claws a bit.

"As if either of us are scared of your petty threats. Did you come here to tell us something or two piss us off? Because if it's the latter you are succeeding, you voyeuristic fuckwad!" Daisuke snapped angrily, glaring at the bear.

"Oh! You hurt me...and just when I was going to deliver a prize to you. After everything I've done for you Daisuke...you wound me."

"A prize? What prize?" Sylvia asked, her curiosity piqued. She knew it was bad for her to do it, but she found herself filled with curiosity and dread.

"Oh? So now I have your interest. See we can get along...anyway, as a reward for your actions during the trial, I decided to gift our Storyteller with something special!"

"Why not wait for the class to assemble here then? Five minutes to seven, your ugly mug will be waking them up soon." the Storyteller said, turning to fully face the bear.

"Eh...figured you'd like to see it first. Originally, I was going to give this prize to someone at random. But calling for the ladies to drop their tops? That was amazing, right outta left field! For that, I shall give you this special token of my appreciation!" the bear said, placing a black device on the table, face down.

Daisuke looked at it, seeing it was slightly bigger than the Student ID's they had been given on the first day. It looked almost like an iPhone, though it was black in color and rectangular in shape, the corners being rounded out rather than at a point. The back of it had a familiar looking symbol, one he had seen before on the Second Island. It was gold in color, but he could easily tell what it spelled.

"Mirai...what is this?"

"That little thing? Something I found entirely useless. However it might help you...thing is, it can only be used in a special place. A special place that is the spot of a once great academy. However, and this is very very important! You and only you can enter this place, if you bring anyone with you, they will be killed on sight! Well...they won't be killed on sight per say, I wouldn't try entering places that only open with that Handbook though, well...with another person. Lest you want Swiss cheese."

"So wait...only Daisuke can open things with this handbook? What's the point of giving it to him then?"

"Well cutie pie it's simple. You all are looking for answers, but these islands are...well not well protected, to say the least. Someone tried being funny and hiding from me on the Fourth Island. Not to mention, that useless Monomi keeps taking down my beautiful MonoBeasts! She's lucky she can handle their amazing power! But yes, if you wanna bring one person with you, you can. No guarantees that they won't die though...think about it carefully, especially if you bring a certain little princess. You wouldn't want four counts of homicide on your conscience would you? AHAHAHAHAHA!" the bear cried, swiftly disappearing, once the Morning Announcement started playing.

"What do you think this goes too?" Daisuke murmured, glancing at the ID in his hands.

"If I were to guess, the Ruins on the Second Island. I wouldn't advise it, but I think going there alone is a bad idea. I know there's a risk of dying, but if you're going there then let me come with you." she said.

"Okay...keep this on the down low, I don't want Hiyoko or Sonia knowing about this, especially Sonia. Last thing I want is for her to lose her life now." he said. He turned the ID on, watching it boot up. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the name written across it.

" _Headmaster Jin Kirigiri? Where have I heard that name before? He sounds very familiar..."_

 _ **xxx**_

Sonia yawned as she stretched her arms, glancing at the clock in her room. It was 6:45AM, her usual wake up time. She brushed her mattered hair behind her head, the bedsheets bunching around her waist as she looked at the bundle of sheets beside her, a bit of yellow hair poking from under the sheets. She and Hiyoko had spent the night together, and while it had been odd at first for the Princess, she found it to be very welcoming. Hiyoko's touch had been nice and gentle, and it sent shivers down her spine every time she thought about it. She bit her lip, remembering the previous night. How the young girl had captured her lips, and basically claimed her body. The smooth touch of her fingers, swirling around her most sacred area, all while she basically shoved her tongue down her throat. It had been rather magical, and she wanted to return the favor. However Hiyoko had been adamant about having her first with Daisuke, so aside from a few licks she didn't far. The Ultimate Princess stood up from her bed, walking confidently toward her dresser, pulling out something she had picked up at the Second Island clothing shop.

"I believe this will do for today. After the week I've had, I doubt I'd want to be in that gaudy dress anymore." she muttered to herself, grabbing a change of underwear, her hairbrush and towels. She glanced at the bed, a warm glow radiating from her face.

"Palomita, it's time to get up!" she called out. Hiyoko rose a single hand in the air, the middle finger raised as she continued to slouch in the bed. Sonia giggled, grabbing the bathroom door knob, twisting it open.

"You better be up by the time I finish showering." she said firmly, closing the door behind her. The last thing she wanted was the petite blonde to climb in the shower with her. Her legs were still a bit sore from the previous night, and she didn't want to be late.

It was a lengthy process, watching her silky platinum blonde hair. It had grown rather lengthy over the years. Every time her mother had suggested cutting it, she insisted on keeping it long. She wanted to be like Rapunzel, one of her favorite princesses. Her mother Diana always relented. Her brother Ashton wasn't so lucky, as their father Arthur always found a way to shave the boy's head. Through recently, he had been allowed to grow his hair out. She frowned, turning around to wash the suds from her hair.

She missed her family dearly. She wanted nothing more than to see them, to relish in the news of her pregnancy. She placed a hand over her womb, a small smile on her face. A few tears slipped from her eyes, but she remained strong, the warm water relaxing her a bit.

"Worry not little ones. Your mother will not be swept away in a river of despair. We will get out of here, and you will see this beautiful world of ours. You'll meet your grandparents, and your uncle, and the rest of the royal family. Oh you'll just love Novoselic! I can't wait for you to grow up, and learn how to drive a tank like your mother." she said cheerfully. That hope was enough to carry her through her shower in peace, as she hummed a song for her growing babies.

She got out of the shower at exactly 6:55, rapidly wrapping her hair in a towel. She started drying herself off, her pale ivory skin glowing in the sunlight. She stood in front of the mirror, making a few funny faces as she started brushing her hair, allowing the towel around her body to drop to her feet.

"I should file my nails a bit, they've grown rather long. Perhaps cutting them would be a better option, I've been chewing on them a lot." she mumbled, slathering her toothbrush with some generic paste. She started brushing her teeth, poking her cheek a bit as she looked at her reflection. Perhaps she'd go without make up on this day, the natural look did make her look good. She noticed something blue on her wrist, and stopped brushing her teeth, eyes widening a bit.

Her normally pristine skin was now home to a tattoo. A rather beautiful tattoo, of a swallowtail butterfly. It was a medium size, bright blue with that was a bit florescent, bold black lines making up the wings, and antennae. Underneath the butterfly were several small stars, some bigger than others, almost simulating dust. Above and below the butterfly was a beautiful cursive script, that looked almost like her own signature, as she recognized the curl the S had. The words Summer Dream could be seen above and blow the butterfly. Her jaw dropped, the pink brush falling into the sink bowl. She quickly rinsed her mouth out, reaching for the door, pulling it open.

"Hiyoko wake up! There's something strange about my arm today!"

"Ugh...what? Jesus did you finger yourself so hard your arm is numb?" the blonde cried, voice muffled by her sheets.

"This is serious! When I went to sleep last night, my arm was completely clean, and now there's a tattoo on it! Princesses don't get tattoos, they don't look good on royalty!"

"The fuck are you talking about? Doesn't that snooty Princess from Sweden have a tattoo? The fuck does it matter...also it's impossible for you to have one. Jeez, just hurry up and leave already. I wanna sleep in after watching my friend get hung like a piece of livestock." the blonde dancer snapped. Sonia reached for her towel, allowing her hair to fall down to its full length.

"I understand that sweetie, but sometimes you gotta move on. At least get up so we can meet up with the others? After yesterday, I fear Nekomaru will become volatile. Nagito is still an enigma, I'm not sure what may happen in the future." the girl said, earning a sigh from the blonde. She grabbed the edge of the bedsheets, forcing herself to sit up, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay okay...fuck it I'm up. Get out of the bathroom so I can take a piss." the girl snapped. Sonia remained silent, eyes widened in surprise as she dropped the towel to the floor.

"What? Something wrong?"

"H-Hiyoko...d-did you have a growth spurt?"

"Eh?"

 _ **xxx**_

"This is fucking awkward as shit." Daisuke said softly, his eyes drifting around the restaurant.

The others had shown up, varying degrees of emotion on their faces. Hajime was still visibly shook about what happened the day before. Hard not to when witnessing such a horrible execution. Nagito was on the other side of the room, Hajime's polar opposite. He had a neutral expression on his face, his eyes glancing at everyone around the room. It was almost as if he was gauging everyone's reactions. Daisuke and Nagito had locked eyes a few times, and he just gave him a small smile that would make even a Billy Goat puke. Peko was nearby as always, clutching her sword tightly in her hand, her left hand still bandaged. She had gone back to wearing her school uniform, if only because her dress was dirty after the previous week. Ryouko was strangely silent, her attention being on a book she had gotten from the Public Library. She had been playing with her hair as she read, making Daisuke believe she was actually thinking about something rather than reading a book.

Chiaki was glued to her new console, small 8bit sounds coming from the speakers. She was lazily eating her breakfast, small hums of surprise and awe coming from her. It was clear that she was in love with that small handheld, more than her breakfast at least. Mikan had decided to sit with Chiaki and Hajime, having been quiet the entire time. Everyone had told her to remain at the hospital, but she assured them all that she'd be fine. She was taking care of herself, and had even brought a cane with her, in case she felt a bit lightheaded. As the only nurse on the island, she had a responsibility, even if it killed her. Daisuke had only met one bullheaded woman in his life aside his mother, that being Sonia. Now Mikan was steadily climbing the list.

Kazuichi was at the table with him and Sylvia, the pinkette having challenged him to a game of chess. Daisuke had taken the time to write the events of what had transpired during the previous week in his Storybook, keen on making sure everyone knew about it. He had been doing this since arriving on the islands, but now he had actually told someone about it. Takane was still in her cabin, most likely taking care of her injury. The last person in the restaurant was Nekomaru.

The Ultimate Team Manager was silent to say the least. He had been sitting at the farthest table, next to the kitchen entrance. His arms were crossed, head bowed as he just sat there. His eyes were closed, most likely not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. The man was still grieving, especially after the very recent death of his girlfriend, Akane Owari. Daisuke empathized with him. If it had been anyone close to him, any of his girls, he would most likely be in that spot. He had wanted to make sure he was okay, but he had remembered the exchange the day before.

" _ **You've changed Daisuke...you used to be different. I thought you had honor, but you are just a gutless little weasel."**_

" _Fuck me...that cut me so deep and I don't know why. Guess that's what I get when I outright threaten someone with murder."_ he thought to himself. He dipped his quill inside his ink well, tapping it against the edge as he continued to write. He sighed, frowning as he finished the last sentence.

" _Surviving Students 13...it has been approximately three weeks since our imprisonment on these islands. Though we are free to walk around, the noose becomes tighter and tighter, with each sunrise and sunset."_ he wrote, finally setting down his quill. He blew on the drying ink, a frown on his face.

"Checkmate, sorry Kazu...you gotta try harder than that." Sylvia said, giving the boy a small grin. He sighed, finishing the last of his juice.

"Fuck me man, that's six in a row. Are you sure you aren't the Ultimate Chess Player?"

"Yup...Kazuichi the aim of the game is to capture the king. You keep moving the wrong pieces in the wrong direction. Remember you can't move anything until you get the pawns out of the way. And Bishops move diagonally, not forward or backward." she explained, earning a nod from the boy.

"Okay, I'll set it up and we'll go again." he said cheerfully.

"Oh brother, if you think she's going to relent then you're sorely mistaken. She beat me nine times in a row, got close to taking her queen once. Once out of nine."

"Hey, maybe you should get a lock of Nagito's hair, it'll be a human lucky charm."

"Fuck that shit." the Ultimate Storyteller said, brushing off the boy's statement.

"It's quite alright Daisuke, I'm sure you wouldn't want to trouble yourself with trash like me. Though if I find a horseshoe at the farm, I'll be sure to hand it to you." the Ultimate Lucky Student said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"I hope you get bucked by the horse."

"Nekomaru that isn't nice. I understand you are grieving, but we have to get along. The last thing we need is more death on these islands." Chiaki said firmly, looking over at the man, who cracked open a single eye, glaring at her.

"So you want me to acknowledge the would be killers in this room? I have no idea how any of you could stand those two. They were accessories for murder, lest we forget!" he said firmly.

"Let's not forget that Akane stabbed Mikan and left her for death. Now our only nurse and the only one that can save anyone on this island, is fucking injured. Preach all you want man, but that doesn't change the facts. Akane planned Murder, Gundam killed her, and Ibuki killed Gundam." Daisuke said firmly. The man slammed his fist into the table, cracking it slightly.

"I don't need any lip from you, you little weasel. You are nothing more than a man without honor! Choosing to be friends with that killer by your side instead of siding with everyone else! Gah...she's lucky I don't strike women, and you're lucky the rules prevent me from beating you into a pulp."

"You seem to be under the assumption that I would let you get near him. You can go ahead and try if you want Nekomaru, but just remember your head will hit the ground faster than you can drop a deuce." Peko said, going as far as drawing the blade slightly.

"No Peko, don't you dare...I have no idea why you decided to take those bandages off your sword. But I recommend you put them back on, last thing I want is for you to kill for me."

"Yes of course, you wouldn't let Peko be demoted to a lackey. You'll get your hands dirty yourself eh?" Nekomaru said, causing the Ultimate Storyteller to stand up.

"Listen man, I get it. Your girlfriend died, but she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. But you wanna know something, that's karmic punishment, for those who have bad karma, bad things happen. Hell, I'm willing to bet Nagito's good luck made her die in his place. But I will not stand here and let you insult all of us. We are all humans here, and right now we are drawing closer to that line. And guess what, I'm not afraid of crossing it."

"Daisuke...maybe we should leave." Sylvia said softly.

"No, I'm not going to leave. I'm gonna stand here and I'm gonna say it for everyone to know. My fiancee is three months pregnant with triplets. That's right, _triplets_ , three. I'm willing to lay down my life to make sure they get out of here. So if any of you even dare try to hurt her, or Hiyoko, or Sylvia, I will murder you. I don't give a shit if you are my best friend. Those babies are our future, and if you dare take that step, be prepared to die."

"Daisuke, I understand how you feel but this isn't helping anyone. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now." Hajime said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I would never dare strike a pregnant woman or even hurt a woman period. The only exception to that is Sylvia, because she helped the man that took Akane away from me. I can clearly see where you're loyalties lie, watch yourself Daisuke...if you find yourself needing my help you aren't getting it."

"Hey for fucksakes! Sylvia fucked up okay? We all understand that, but we have to move on. We can't forget what she did, but we can forgive her for it. After all, it's because of that bastard that any of this shit happened. It's because of him that Takane was injured, and because of him that Mikan mixed up the tests! So if anyone is to blame, it's Nagito Komaeda!" Kazuichi cried angrily, pointing at the white haired lad, who had a look of amusement on his face.

"It's as I said before, if I hand you a loaded gun and you decide to shoot someone with it, I'm not at fault. Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but it was thanks to Nekomaru's interruption that Mikan mixed the tests up. If he hadn't then Mikan could gave given Sonia an accurate result." the boy said, sipping his coffee mug. Nekomaru growled angrily, clenching his fist tightly.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk anymore. The last thing you want is to swallow your own teeth." Hajime said, arms crossed as he looked at the boy.

"If it means seeing your shining hope, I'd be willing to have every bone in my body broken."

"Shut up with your hope bullshit! It should have been you in that spring lock suit, not Akane! You mother fucker!" Nekomaru shouted, standing up from his seat.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone fell silent, all of them glancing at the Ultimate Nurse, whose face was contorted into a look of sheer rage. She forced herself to stand, the top button of her nurse outfit popping from how tight it was on her frame. Everyone swallowed hard as she grabbed a hold of her cane, squeezing it tightly.

"I will not sit here and listen to you all bicker like school children. I am sick and fucking tired of this shit, more than you know. But none of you know my pain. One of my friends died because of my mistake, and that hurts worse than any knife in the world. But you know what's worse than that? Sitting here and watching all of you pointing guns at each other, all about to squeeze the trigger. If you all wanna kill yourselves that's fine, just remember what will happen if you pull the trigger."

"Heh, you know nothing of pain!" Nekomaru said callously, glancing away from the nurse. She let out a huff, grabbing a hold of her gauze.

"Mimi, maybe you shouldn't!" Daisuke said, trying to stop the nurse. She pushed the boy away, pulling off her bandages, holding her arm up for all to see.

"I got these scars when I was attacked by the kids of my old school. They threw a bucket of acid at me, burning my arm and my leg. I had to sit through several skin graft surgeries, and weeks of physical therapy. I remember the pain as if it was yesterday. But I pushed through it, fuck it still hurts me sometimes. Getting stabbed in the gut and loosing some blood, that's chicken shit compared to this. So don't you stand there and tell me I don't know what pain is, because I fucking do. You think loosing someone is bad, imagine being abused every day of your life? Being used as an ash tray by your mom's dickhead boyfriend, beat up with a bat. Being spit on, drawn on, sexually harassed, it sucks worse than anything you can imagine. I hate that Akane died, but she had it coming for what she did."

"Mikan, you need to calm down. I don't want you to pop a stitch or something, I'm not sure if I'm confident enough to fix you up if you do." Ryouko said, helping the nurse sit back down. She panted a bit, taking a deep breath, as she glanced at everyone in the room.

"I'm gonna ask you all once okay? Can we please just get along? Even if we all hate each other, at least put a fake smile on your face. If you don't want to be near anyone, just walk away. There's enough room on these islands for all of us." she said. Daisuke frowned, giving Mikan a nod. He walked over to Nekomaru, standing firm as he looked at the man.

"I would like to apologize to you. I know what happened yesterday hurts, it hurts you more than anyone else. I can't pretend to understand what you are going through. I acted like a cock meat earlier, I didn't mean what I said...to be honest...I would be scared to lose any of you, especially if it's me holding the knife. You're all my friends...but maybe that's my heart betraying my head. I'm willing to put everything behind us, to start anew...I understand if you don't accept my apology...I just wanted to get it off my chest." he said firmly. The Coach just looked at him, gauging his expression, before giving him a nod.

"I accept your apology...I understand that none of this was your fault. In fact, it's thanks to you in part for solving what happened. I tend to over react, especially on things like this...Akane meant the world to me. It hurts that she's gone, but it hurts more knowing her siblings just lost everything they had in her."

"Siblings?"

"Yeah...she has a whole brood of kids to look after. Ended up taking jobs to support them, because her parents couldn't raise them worth shit. I told her I would get her out of here, but now she's gone. I made it a personal promise to take care of those kids, it's what she would have wanted. If you're willing to put this behind us, then I will too, but I'm not forgiving Sylvia or Nagito for what they have done." Nekomaru said firmly.

"That's fair...I know what I did was wrong...maybe if I hadn't approached Gundam, things would be different. Just...don't place your hatred on Daisuke, or anyone else. If you have to hate anyone, hate me...I deserve your rage...and I understand if you want me to die...there are times I want to die too. But if I've learned anything from this game, it's that I'm not gonna die on this island, not before the Mastermind behind this meets his maker. At least grant me that...once we get the Mastermind, and I mean truly get him, and we get outta this hellhole, you can kill me."

"Sylvia no!" Daisuke cried, eyes widening in fear.

"It's okay Dais...I'm at peace with it all. I deserve it for what happened, and I'm being serious big guy. All I ask is that you be quick about it. Even if it took hours for her to die, I doubt Akane would want anyone to suffer what she went through." the pinkette said firmly. Nekomaru nodded firmly.

"Fine...but I'm not going to kill you...I'll hand you the gun, and you do it yourself. I believe that's a far better choice than me killing you. I wouldn't want to sully my hands with the blood of a traitor." he said firmly, causing the girl to bow her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"Sylvia, we're gonna talk about this later...I'm not letting you die, not if I can help it. We'll take the Mastermind together, none of this chicken shit backstabbing bullshit." Daisuke said firmly, giving the girl a hug. Nekomaru gave him a bit of a stink eye, but said nothing as he walked toward the buffet, grabbing some food for himself.

"Well, I can already tell it's gonna be a pleasant day." the voice of the Ultimate Astronomer said, as she climbed the stairs into the restaurant. She no longer had a gauze wrap around her head, rather she had put on a cloth eye patch over her missing eye, the side of her head still being bandaged up.

"Morning to you too Sleeping Beauty, I take it you heard all of that?" Daisuke asked jokingly, earning a scoff from the girl.

"I'm sure they heard you in Jersey, I had my window open because I needed some fresh air last night. That was a mistake, since I woke up to you screaming your heads off. Mimi sweetie, would you check my eye later? I wanna make sure it's healing."

"Of course, I'll take a look at it after breakfast." the nurse said, having returned to her normal smiling self. Kazuichi looked up from the chessboard, eyes widening a bit as he saw the mark on Takane's arm.

"Taka sweetie...when the hell did you get a sleeve?" he asked. The girl glanced at her arm, frowning a bit.

"I can't exactly see my left arm anymore hon. All I saw was a bit of my wrist, I'm not exactly sure when I got it." she replied.

Daisuke took a hold of Takane's arm, running his fingers over it. Near her bicep sat a beautiful tattoo of a comet. The detail on the rock was impressive, it was brown in color, showing all of the deep craters on it. A bright yellow and orange tail came from it, wrapping around her arm. Below that, her arm was colored a midnight blue color, several white dots peppering her skin, acting as stars. There was a bright yellow circle on the back of her arm, the Sun if he were to guess. In order from the sun, coiling around her arm were the rest of the planets, with Pluto being right on her wrist. On the back of her hand, to finish off the tattoo was a black constellation, the paired fish, her Zodiac Sign, Pieces. He looked up at her, a firm look on his face.

"Takane, this tattoo is a lot more detailed than I had expected. But seriously, when did you get it? To get a sleeve like this would take days." he said.

"As I said before, I don't know. I took a shower last night, making sure I had washed my hair thoroughly. Kazuichi helped me bandaged up my eye, we watched the stars for a bit and he left around 11PM. I woke up a few minutes ago and jumped right into the shower. My mirror was fogged up so I couldn't look at my arm." she replied.

"Okay...I've seen some weird shit, but this is something else entirely. Tattoos don't just magically show up." Sylvia said firmly. She started checking herself over, in case a stray tattoo had appeared on her body. Everyone did the same, not finding anything.

"I have this one on the back of my hand now." Ryouko said, holding her left hand up, showing off the Fenrir tattoo.

"That's the mark of that Mercenary group right? Something you aren't telling us Ryouko?"

"Drop dead asshole." the redhead snapped angrily, looking away from the Ultimate Lucky Student, who just chuckled quietly.

"Oh...Oh dear god!" Daisuke cried.

"What what?" Kazuichi cried, earning a laugh from the boy.

"Gotcha." he said, pulling his fly up.

"Any reason why you wanted to check your self down there bro?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah...you see, I had this idea for a tattoo. I wanted to get a picture of Daffy Duck pushing a lawnmower through my pubes. I can assure you, I haven't gotten it yet." he said with a thumbs up.

"That's just a horrible tattoo man...really bad." Nekomaru said. Daisuke sighed, at least glad the man was being friendly again.

"Hey Daisuke...I don't mean to pry, but could I look at your necklace?" Chiaki asked, having approached the boy from her table.

"What necklace? I'm not wearing a necklace." he said, feeling around his neck. The boy's eyes widened a bit when he felt the chain.

"Whoa...I didn't even notice that earlier." Sylvia muttered softly. The boy pulled it from inside his shirt, surprised to see an 8bit spaceship as the pendant. Chiaki took a hold of it, looking it over with a rather curious look on her face. She reached up for the hairpin on her head, pulling it free from her soft pink locks. She held it up next to Daisuke's pendant, humming to herself.

"They're the same...I think I gave you this." she said.

"What? When did that even happen?" Kazuichi said.

"It's news to me man, I would have remembered something like that."

"Hmm...remember...this is probably Monokuma's doing. Think about it, he said our memories are missing. Maybe during our school life together, we ended up getting these things. Maybe Chiaki gave Daisuke that pendant, and Takane got that sleeve." Sylvia said firmly.

"Anyone have any weird piercings on any part of their body?" Mikan asked, frowning a bit. She had been hoping a tattoo had magically appeared on her skin, but to her dismay, her skin was clean.

"I have a piercing on my left testicle."

"Oh Christ." Kazuichi said, grabbing his junk as he glanced at Nagito, who had a playful smirk on his face.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Why the left one?" Daisuke asked curiously, earning a shrug.

"It leans to the left."

"We are not talking about dicks right now. We need to solve this problem! You all got something, whether a necklace, or a tattoo. This all stems from our school lives. Maybe it's another clue about who brought us here." Hajime said, reeling the conversation back.

"Perhaps...it does seem odd that they could hide our markings for so long. A necklace I understand, you can easily put it around someone's neck while sleeping. But to be able to tattoo our skin in our sleep without us feeling it?" Takane asked.

"Maybe it's magic...remember that stupid rabbit? She had that magic stick that turned that chicken into a cow." Kazuichi said firmly.

"Uwah...why do you have to be so mean to me!" Monomi said, popping up from under the table, causing Kazuichi to scream.

"Jesus, don't do that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too!"

"Monomi, answer our question. Did you know about these things? Our tattoos and necklaces?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"When you were all brought here, I used my magic stick to erase those aspects of your life. I didn't want you all to bully each other for your tattoos or certain items. But Monokuma took my stick, and he's been changing things around with it!" she cried.

"Hahahaa! Guilty as charged! I thought you all would appreciate a little gift from your past!" Monokuma said, popping up next to Monomi.

"You wouldn't happen to have a folder with uh...pictures of Sayaka Maizono would you?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"With or without clothes?"

"Daisuke Del Rio, I can't believe you! How can you ask Monokuma for something like that? When you have me, Sonia and Hiyoko?!" Sylvia cried out, looking disgusted with the boy.

"Hey! I had a collection of glossy photos in my collection that I wanted signed! Obviously it was stuff from her concert, though I did have a picture of her nipslip a couple years ago, that I paid 230,000Yen for...that isn't the point! I was just curious!" he said.

"Are we gonna gloss over the fact that Sylvia said _me,_ Sonia and Hiyoko?" Hajime asked.

"Yes, we are." the pinkette said firmly.

"No we're not. These two sealed the deal last night, went at it like chihuahuas in the back seat of a moving truck. It was so beautiful too...Put you're hands on me Daisuke, touch me, make me yours." Monokuma said, perfectly mimicking Sylvia's voice.

"Hey fuck you! That didn't happen you two toned piece of shit!" Daisuke shouted angrily, earning a laugh from the bear.

"Ah...fucking with you is so fun Daisy, it really is."

"Don't...don't fucking call me that. My fifth grade teacher called me that and I hated her for it!"

"Pfft...Daisy? Oh I am not letting you live that down, Daisy~"

"Kazuichi Souda you are one second away from having your dick snapped." the Ultimate Storyteller cried out.

"Let's get back on topic...what do you mean when you said give you something from your past? What did you do to us?" Hajime asked, glancing at the bear.

"You mean the sick ink? It's as the useless rabbit said. She erased those things with that magic stick of hers. But I undid that shit, consider it a reward from me, aside from getting the Fourth Island. Someone decided to go behind my back and kill my beautiful MonoBeast!"

"You can't keep these kids trapped here killing each other! It isn't fair you meanie!" Monomi cried out, earning a growl from Monokuma, who waddled back a few feet.

"I'll show you!"

He broke into a sprint, delivering a fierce kick to the pink rabbit, sending her flying through the ceiling.

"Ah! That's his legendary field kick, it's totally unavoidable!" she cried, as she disappeared from the restaurant, a small twinkle hanging in the sky.

"Hah...you can't get good work these days. Anyway yeah, the Fourth Island is available to you. However I had to lock the gates...as it turns out, someone managed to sneak onto our island. They've been running around trying to make it to the central island for awhile now. That's why that MonoBeast was guarding it so closely."

"What? Another person?" Kazuichi asked.

"A rescue party! Maybe we can get outta here!" Nekomaru said happily. Sylvia swallowed hard, rubbing her neck with her hand.

"I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch. If it was a rescue party and they came here by boat, they would have docked on the first island. This place would have been crawling with people. Monokuma never stated how many people had come, he said someone had come. I'm assuming it's only one person." Nagito said firmly.

"You assume correctly my friend. As it turns out, its another person from your past, someone you have met before. I already read her the riot act, even took away something that could have potentially helped you all get outta here. Sorry kiddies, but if you come to these islands than you gotta play fair!" Monokuma said, giving a smirk to Daisuke.

" _Took something away...the Headmaster's Handbook? Was that what he took away from that girl?"_

"Well...that was a bust then...still I think it's prudent to check the new island." Takane said firmly.

"Why? So we all find new places to kill each other?" Nekomaru asked curiously.

"I gotta agree with the big man...it might not be worth it to explore the new island." Hajime said.

"Yawn...you are all so boring. But you'll be tempted to go there my precious kids! Because I left a special treat for all of you there. Remember that pesky World Ender? The Future Foundation? Well there's some juicy information on them on that island. And it's all tied to your school lives!"

"Huh? Our school lives?" Ryouko asked curiously.

"I see...baiting us with fallacies...it's probably another trap. It's baiting us there, most likely planning to leave us stranded, like he did at the Pizzeria." Daisuke said firmly.

"Little old me? Set a trap? Oh Daisy you are such a kidder!"

"Grr...don't call me that." the boy hissed angrily, glaring daggers at the bear.

"Fine then...allow me to give you a sense of perspective. The ones that brought you here, was the Future Foundation, those bastards who along with the Remnants of Despair, destroyed the world! Remember how I said there was a traitor among you? Well you'll find information on that person too!"

"Nice try Monokuma, you aren't going to get us with that." Mikan said firmly, earning a curious gaze from the bear.

"Wowie look at you! Did that near death experience give you a new perspective? Honestly, I would have preferred you as a corpse."

"You say there is a traitor among us, yet fail to point us in the right direction. You want us to figure it out, but I know for a fact someone like that doesn't exist. It's just another fake created by you to drive us paranoid." Sylvia said, folding her arms over her chest, hiding her frown behind her muffler.

"You sure about that? At the start of this wonderful field trip, there were 20 students, and seven of you already bit the big one. However, there's something different about one of you. One of these things is not like the others, one of these things just doesn't belong! One of these things is not like the others, point out what doesn't belong!" he sung, coming to a stop next to Hajime.

"Hmm...I see...though 20 of us started out on this field trip, only 19 of us bear an Ultimate title. The one who can't remember their title is clearly the traitor. That means Hajime Hinata is the Future Foundation interloper." Nagito said, causing the boy to growl.

"What?!"

"Hey hey hey! Hajime is not an interloper, the kid has amnesia. Obviously he can't remember shit, that doesn't make him a traitor!" Kazuichi snapped.

"Yes...but all of us are showing signs of amnesia. Perhaps Hajime's talent was taken away along with his memories. We've gotten some back, but how come he can't remember his talent? Curious isn't it?"

"Shut up you little shit! You're just trying to make us all paranoid." Nekomaru snapped angrily.

"Pardon me for stating the facts. Naturally, it's easy to suspect the one who's talent isn't available for us to witness. Why would a talentless hack be lumped in with Ultimate Students? Especially ones from Hope's Peak Academy?" the Ultimate Lucky Student asked.

"Hey jackass, maybe Hajime transferred over from another school. Hope Hills High School and Morning Hope Academy aren't in Japan. Maybe he doesn't remember his talent due to his amnesia and his Student ID lacks that information. They were given to us by Monokuma's lackey after all." Daisuke said firmly.

"A likely theory...you always have answers for everything don't you?"

"That's because I my research dumb ass...I'm the Ultimate Storyteller, half of my stories are planning and drafting. Which requires information on various topics, besides I think all of us know Hope's Peak Academy is a big entity. No way we would have missed those two schools." he said.

"Hmm...well if you wanna find out more information, head on down to Big Bill Hells Cars, the home of the meanest son's of bitches in the state of Maryland, guaranteed!" Monokuma cried out.

"Will you be serious asshole?" Kazuichi snapped.

"Ugh...fine. I left some information on the Future Foundation for you, but there's a little bit of something else too! You're student profiles, including every little detail about your school lives. Grades, pictures, school events, dances, who you fucked and when, even a cute little field trip to Yokosuka that none of you remember! That's right! If you want that precious information you'll have to go and get it. UPUPUPUPUPU!" the bear said, taking his exit.

"That certainly left things ambiguous for us all." Takane mumbled, a frown on her face.

"Could he be telling the truth? Our school profiles are on that island?" Mikan asked.

"I smell a trap...we're all about to walk into the gates of hell. I fear we may not be able to escape that Dark Bear's grasp any longer. I doubt I'll be able to set up protective spells on any of you, I'm too low a level to do so." Sylvia said firmly, mimicking Tanaka as she spoke. Everyone remained silent, not wanting to say anything.

"Even...even if it's a trap, I gotta check you know? It could tell me what my talent is. That's good enough for me." Hajime said firmly.

"I suppose so...it's better than standing here doing nothing right?" Kazuichi said, earning a nod from Takane.

"Think you could hold my hand dear? I don't want to walk into a pole." she said, holding back a giggle.

"Uh, s-sure thing baby...anything for you." he said. The door to the restaurant suddenly opened, causing everyone to turn around.

Sonia had finally arrived at the restaurant, a lot later than she had intended. She was wearing a beautiful peach colored dress, with a tinge of orange around the hem. It was a layered dress, each frilled layer falling over the other, ending right above the knee. It had a low, shoulderless collar, with poofy sleeves. She was wearing a silver necklace around her neck, a red heart shaped pendant hanging from it. On her feet she was wearing a pair of heeled slippers, that were a light sandy peach color, the small straps wrapping around her ankles. Her hair was in its normal style, her black bow being replaced with a white one instead. She was panting a bit as she entered the restaurant, holding onto the wall.

"Sonia, are you alright?" Daisuke asked, clearly concerned about the princess.

"Yes...it's Hiyoko...something happened to her." she said. He didn't even wait for her explanation, brushing past her. He took the steps two at a time, running down as fast as he could. He came to a stop near the pool, seeing a young woman standing in front of it.

This young woman was standing with her back to the hotel, looking at the pool. She was about five feet four inches tall, with long blonde hair styled in a single curved ponytail. She was wearing a beautiful pink kimono, made out of silk. There were floral prints all over the garment, which were a soft golden color. He noticed they were actually sakura blooms. Tied around her waist was a tie dye sash, forming a bow at her back, the excess hanging down. The lengthy sleeves almost touched the ground, acting almost like a cape as they draped down around the young woman. She was wearing a pair of white socks, her small feet bearing some wooden sandals. The boy glanced at the figure in confusion, a frown on his face.

" _Wait...Monokuma said someone was locked on the Fourth Island. Maybe this girl is her...if it is then who cares, I gotta go see Hiyoko."_ he thought, about to walk away, when the girl noticed his presence. She quickly turned around, giving the boy a smile.

"Hey Daisuke, about time you came down from there. Sheesh, you were screaming your head off earlier."

"Who are you? How the hell do you know my name?" the boy asked. He focused on her features, frowning a bit. Her face was soft, and alluring, her skin tone accenting her natural beauty. She had thin brows, a small nose and full lips, her eyes glimmering in the sunlight. There was a sense of familiarity with this woman, and yet she wasn't anyone he had ever seen before. She puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms under her bust.

"Seriously? Do I need to kick your ass in order for you to know who I am?"

"Hiyoko?"

"The one and only buddy boy...sheesh, you are off your game. Forgetting the fact you spunked inside Sonia is bad, but not recognizing me? I'm ashamed to be your future wife." Hiyoko replied, glancing away from the boy, pouting a bit.

"Jesus Christ, I need some vodka."

 _ **End of Chapter 4 Act 1**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 14?**_

 _ **Days Remaining on the Bomb: 14**_

 _ **Restoration at 51%**_

 **Hope Fragment Status Window**

 _ **Hajime Hinata: 4**_

 _ **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Kazuichi Souda: 5**_

 _ **Gundam Tanaka: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nagito Komaeda: 4**_

 _ **Byakuya Togami: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Nekumaru Nidai: 1**_

 _ **Teruteru Hanamura: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Hiyoko Saionji: 5**_

 _ **Sonia Nevermind: 5**_

 _ **Akane Owari: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Takane Nishijima: 4**_

 _ **Ryouko Otonashi: 4**_

 _ **Ibuki Mioda: 2 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mahiru Koizumi: 1 (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mikan Tsumiki: 4**_

 _ **Peko Pekoyama: 5**_

 _ **Sylvia Amane: 4**_

 _ **Chiaki Nanami: 3**_

 _ **Panty Count: 3**_

 _ **Tee Shirt Count: 1**_


End file.
